Cold Saga
by Hawk00Refferencer
Summary: A Turbo Duelists escapes into the world of Cocoon, and this simple event starts a cascade that will decide the fate of the world.  plot normal, pairings normal, except LightningxOC;  Saga Complete
1. The Stranger from Ice

DISCLAMER: Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura; Yu-gi-oh manga/anime franchise and the card game belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi; all fanmade cards will be detailed at the end of chapters.

Chronology:

FFXIII: after the Gapra Whitewood chapter, about to enter Palompolum

YGO: alternate timeline

**Cold Saga**

_It is sometimes the strings of history that determine the flow of destiny._

_It is sometimes the will of men that guides time in it's flow._

_History is a fix, and there is no turning back._

_But, here's the problem:_

_How do we know at which point the world was sailed by destiny…_

… _And at which point men took the steering wheel in their hands?_

_Slaves of destiny, with luck as our only power…_

_This state deluded us all…_

_Until, we stopped thinking that way._

- author unknown 

No one recalls specific details of the events prior, and as such, even Shiro's memories are very blurry. What he recalls is shifting darkness in front of him, space moving at high speeds, and the sounds of rapidly turning wheels of his vehicle which was otherwise death-silent.

Moving at high speed, he saw light at the end of a seemingly endless tunnel. The light reflected in the vizir of his helmet, depicting movement as only seen in dreams.

He also recalls loud noise occuring behind him, a world of noise he so desperately tried to seal away from his senses. He heard voices, screams, both of misery and of threats, and he heard explosions, and yowls, and howls, and gunshots.

The speed was almost right. One bit more, and his vehicle will possess enough power to Transect. His eyes felt like they were starring into a fire inferno, despite the vizir, and despite the cold surroundings, his right wrist burned with unspoken intensity. A familiar pattern arose even beneath his clothes, depicting a brand of sorts, burned into his very skin.

"Why… Why is it that I can't…"

He kept wondering the same thing, over and over again, while driving through a storm of echoes. The world around him just kept on with the tremendous lightshow display, like an endless whirlpool of smoke, light and mirrors, never stopping, never ceasing it's nightmarish shifts of paradigms.

Then, finally, the light reached him…

"Why can't I live at peace!"

… and it vanished along with him.

* * *

><p>Hope and Lightning just got through a large gateway out of Gapra Whitewood. As the massive gates closed shut behind them, all they could see in front of them was a path of barren stone. It was here that they met an important checkpoint in their perilous journey: one step closer to their goal: the capital city of Eden, and Hope's hometown: Palompolum.<p>

Lightning: "Palompolum is not far now, right?"

Hope: "If memory serves, we shuld see it's coastline behind that hill. My home town."

As the potent young boy and the strong woman paced forward, it was Lightning that brought up a nasty subject:

Lightning: "And your father's."

Hope couldn't help but halt his advance and gaze at the ground while Lightning walked ahead. All it took was a memento of his past to bring upon the worst of his memories.

Hope: "(silently) Yeah… Or at least, it used to be. Before the l'Cie stuff anyway."

Lightning stoped walking, but she didn't turn around to tell Hope what needed to be said into his face.

Lightning: "Hope, you have to tell him. (resumes walking) He's your dad, he must understand."

Hope: "So what if he does? Like it will change a thing…"

Lightning: "Maybe it will. He's all family you have lef… (gasp)"

What held Lightning's advance when she reached the peak of the hill was the sight before her. Many things in Cocoon would leave random folk breathless and speechless, but what lied before her now was even beyond that. Hope, still catching up with her, didn't see it from her perspective, and as such, he didn's understand her reaction.

Hope: "Some family. I never mattered to him even without being a… (looks at Lightning) What's wrong?"

And that's when he saw it. Hope remembered his home town very well, there was no street, corner or sight he was unfamiliar with.

Save for this.

Before the two, almost on the other end of the horizon, stood the Comerce Capital city of Palompolum. It was in the far distance, so details of the city were very blurry.

However, before that…

In front of them, there was a sea.

A sea… of solid water.

The massive water body that acted as a direct link on the map from Gapra Whitewood to Palompolum, it was now just a huge amount of mirror-hard crystals.

Hope: "What the…?"

Lightning: "This is not the home as you left, is it?"

The sight was extraordinary. No surface of the sea was spared from the crystalization process, the shallow coast in front of them was no exception. The mass kept radiating reflected rays of dusk sunshine like a giant ice-sculpture. The surface was not calm either. It's grounds kept spawning waves, ripples, splashes and many other mysterious sculptures, all frozen in time.

Taking a careful step forward, Lightning kept gazing upon this new landscape. Hope was keeping his distance at first, but you could tell he was confused.

Hope: "The sea… It's like back then with Lake Bresha. (observing the structure) Are fal'Cie behind this?"

Lightning: "… No."

Hope: "How can you tell?"

Before answering, Lightning sliced a small chunk of solid water with her gun-sword, and picked it up.

Lightning: "This is not crystal, not of fal'Cie design."

As she rubbed it with her finger slightly, the chunk left a wet trace in her hand. It was melting.

Lightning: "It's ice. The entire sea… Frozen."

From high above, a bird might gaze down upon the Palompolum gulf, and the frozen sea, sending a cold chill that rippled in the air, looked like a massive, crystalized whirlpool.

**Episode 1: The Stranger from Ice**

Lightning could tell the true nature of her new surroundings even without picking up chunks of ice. She remembered the events and the outcome at lake Bresha very well: Anima, a fal'Cie, crash landed into the lake beneath, and in it's dying cry, the entity's magic swallowed the entire lake, raising a storm, and then turning every single particle of water into crystal. The landscape, although beautiful, was only a grim memory.

Bresha features a certain pattern, a design so to speak, as if the fal'Cie performed one last orchestral crescendo. The crystals of Bresha, they were beautiful and regular in it's shape.

This time, all sense of regullarity and beauty was gone, lost in the never ending ripple of change. The sharp edges, the massive collumns, you could tell not the whole sea froze up at the exactly the same moment. It was almost natural in perspective, devoid of sentient design.

Hope: "How could this happen?"

Lightning: "Beats me, but I don't intend to stick around to find out. (to Hope, directly) Hope, we should get moving. Massive changes like this will attract attention."

Hope: "(nods) Agreed. PSICOM will surely come investigate this, is that it?"

With only a nod, Lightning replied and slowly paced away from the icy grounds. The crescent coast of solid earth should lead them to Palompolum just the same, and more importatnly, it will do so without raising an alarm.

But…

There was something.

Some kind of sound… Some kind of voice, a whisper trapped in the chilling air. Not only did this get Light's attention, but it also made her think like it was her it was calling for.

Lightning: "What…?"

It was beyond describing. Some kind of silent echo, not any louder than a sigh, but it's crafted tunes sounded almost like music. As she looked at the frozen mass again, Light's confusion was only increased as she didn't see anything out of ordinary.

Hope: "What's wrong?"

Impatient, Hope was almost rushing Light to get as far away from the ice structure as possible. It was to no avail.

Whatever it was that Light heard, it changed her mind in a flash.

Lightning: "There is something out there…"

Hope: "What?"

Without answering directly, the ex-soldier ran down and across the frozen ravine, all the way to a stilled wave which, in it's current state, served as a hill of sorts. Lightning had little trouble jumping up and reaching it's peak, taking a better look across the stilled waters.

As mentioned before, the frozen sea resembled a petrified whirlpool, so it's pattern was in the most basic sense a spiral. The very center of the spiral, that was the interresting part, was a massive collumn reaching up like a statue. In Lightning's head, as the echo she heard before continued, so did the intensity of the light reflected from that very collumn increase.

Light got down and met up with Hope, much to his disturbance.

Hope: "What did you see?"

Lightning: "… There appears to be an object of interrest at the center of that frozen terrain. For a moment it felt like…"

She meant to say "like the ice spoke to me", but hearing that out loud would deffinitely not be the right stuff to put on Hope's mind right now. Instead, she choked and the words remained behind in her throat. Understanding how his companion feels about it, Hope still spoke up:

Hope: "Want to check it out? It might come as a thorn in PSICOM's eyes, but aren't they on our tracks already? Besides, we could use that as a shortcut to the city before any elite troops get here."

The argument made little sense to an experienced soldier. Still, what Light was looking for was a little bit of sense in her decision. She had to come across and see what was calling out to her, the urge was almost burning inside of her.

Lightning: "Alright, but we move fast, and keep close to as many hiding spots as we can. In case trouble arises, we take the hide."

* * *

><p>Minutes passed, and the duo still didn't make it all to the center of the whirlpool. Despite the advice on moving with the utmost care, none of them could help it but to admire their new surroundings. It was astonishing how detailed the dripping of water formed up into their current state, a mind-twisting ballade of a roaring sea, which lost the battle against a higher force.<p>

But what force could have done this? Were fal'Cie pulling their strings into a new drama of destiny? Or was it something else, even more frightening?

To break the silence of this walk…

Hope: "GYAH!"

What made Hope scream was a sudden sight. Not paying attention to where he was going, the icy statue in front of him surprised him greatly. It was not just spikes that greeted him, there were also teeth.

What he saw was a huge fish-like creature, a leviathan native to the deep waters, frozen solid in mid surfacing. It's otherwise harmless grin revealed several rows of knife-sharp teeth. The creature was obviously trying to capture unknown prey when the wave of cold suddenly made an impact. Even thawed out after now, the fish would still be dead.

Lightning: "(sarcasticly) Watch out. You might freeze of fright."

Hope: "I'm fine. It just startled me a little."

Lightning: "Save your shouts and shots for when real trouble comes by. Who knows what else might lie here? And other than that thing, I have a feeling it won't be petrified."

The stroll continued on, and just behind the next icicle, there it was:

Before them stood a massive pillar of ice, transparent only a few inches below the surface. The surrounding ice created a marvelous sculpture: a solid splash of water, making it seem like an icy statue of a meteor impact. The shape made it almost look like e throne. If it wasn't for the bitter cold, they could have sworn it was made of crystal, and in turn, if that was true, it would make this a slumbering home to a l'Cie turned crystal.

But it was ice in front of them. Brittle, natural, yet so fascinating.

Lightning and Hope approached the pillar carefully.

Hope: "This is it. The tip of the iceberg."

Lightning: "And if memory serves, that is only the tiniest bit."

Hope: "I still can't believe this is all ice. If anything I'd say it was…"

Lightning: "Crystal?"

Hope: "… Uhm, yeah. I mean… If fal'Cie or… Or even a l'Cie was behind this, maybe it turned to crystal in a different form."

Lightning: "Maybe… After all… (extends hand) How much do we know about the fal'Cie, or their nature?"

Saying that, Lightning slowly put her palm against the massive structure. The cold tingled her skin, yet something made her feel warm, forgetting about the cold.

Lightning: "The fal'Cie, and this Focus they gave us… Like it even matters what we think. I wonder… Did the same thing matter here?"

She slid the palm against the surface, like she was wiping the frost off it.

And that's when the paradigms shifted.

She saw an unknown silhouette within. She kept wipping the ice more, like clearing steam off a window, and once she did so, her eyes width:

She saw a visage inside.

A human visage.

Lightning: (gasp) "There is…"

Hope: "Huh?"

Lightning: "There is someone inside!"

Hope: "What!"

Hope saw the same thing: a human figure remained inside the icy structure, petriffied and stiff within the cold prison. His details were perfectly perserved: it was a male, a young man in an odd uniform resembling outfit, with hair only as short as Hope's, but in a different, laid down fashion. Even his eyes were visible, gazing forward like empty glass.

Hope's stomach turned upside down, but once he was done with that, he took out and unfolded his trademark boomerang, readying to strike with it.

Hope: "Hang on!"

Lightning: "Wait! (grabs Hope's arm) There's no helping him now."

Hope: "But he…"

Lightning: "No one can survive being frozen like that. You won't be doing any favors by smashing him!"

Disliking Lightning's statement, but realizing she was right, Hope gulped and put his weapon down. Being a fugitive wasn't easy. Lightning told him that, in order to survive, he had to put sympathy aside, even if it meant ill fortune to others.

It was odd, Lightning had a similar reaction. Despite her own restriction, she must have realized this man was suffering when this ill fate stoke him, his life fading away slowly. She could not help to stare at his grave.

Or maybe it was just her fascination on how the man got there in the first place.

Seeing his still figure made her remember a breaking moment: a similar thing happened when she had to witness her own sister, Serah, put to rest into a crystal slumber. Her Focus complete, whatever it was, she turned to crystal and became forever in front of her very eyes. It is said she was to have been given the gift of eternal life, but the pain of her being taken from Lightning still stung her heart.

Was there anyone that felt this way when this man was frozen alive? Difference being l'Cie are granted eternal life, and him… only eternal.

Hope: "The poor man… (to Lightning) Maybe… we should get going now?"

Lightning: "… Yes, let the tomb be. If the ice holds, at least he won't be forgotten…"

Even when saying that, Lightning kept gazing the man's face. The gleam in his eyes, it was as if it mesmerized her. She was one second away from turning her head.

But…

„…_Awaken…"_

A whisper, an echo, a sound, a voice, a call, it was a single word she heard inside her head. It was like an unseen force talked to her.

With a gasp,she bid her farewells to the man in the ice, sharing one last glance.

Then… He glanced back.

The eye shifted from an empty stare, and the man inside that cold thing stared right at _her!_

Lightning: "What…!"

There was no mistaking it: the eyes were moving, he was watching, looking around, unable to move, but he was in fact…

Time for action:

Lightning: "(to Hope) Stand back!"

She kindly pushed hope aside, much to his confusion, and paced back a little to make space.

She was making room for firing range.

Hope just watched Lightning as she took out her trademark weapon, a gun-sword, and held it in a battle stance. For this move, she didn't really need it, but as a l'Cie, any tool of interest could perfectly serve as a wand. It was an object of focus.

Burning energy surged in her left arm, she released her rage against the world in form of visible ember that assembled at the tip of her arm, forming a ball of fire.

Like a grenade, she tossed it…

Lightning: "Fire!"

The fireball was fired forward, and it exploded when it hit it's desired target: the icy prison.

The flames danced about, consuming the ice and melting it down. There was a lot of smoke, and even more steam.

Hope: "What are you doing?"

Hope did not see any reason in her actions, as she did exactly the opposite of what she told him.

His curiosity was awarded moments later when the smoke cleared, and the ice was visible again.

Before the now broken surface could even be percepted by the two l'Cie, this happened, all of the sudden:

A hand, with a glove on it, struck out of the ice. The man punched his way out.

The closed fist opened up, and it was like it casted magic of sorts: a powerful surge of energy occured, the hand kept radiating a mysterious glow, and then, in a flash, the icy pillar completely shattered by an unknown shockwave.

Needless to say, this caused astonishment, wonder and confusion on the l'Cie's behalf. The pillar did not just shatter, it turned to dust.

Soft, gentle dust, a touch of which felt as gentle as a kiss.

Before the main event, the steam that was exposed as the result of the explosion formed a powerful shape, which held only for a few seconds before dispersing: it looked like a dragon, and it's shooshing sound even sounded like one.

Once the dust cleared out, the pillar was no more. There was only the man there, lying down on dry ice, surrounded by a puddle of water. The man broke free.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on the frozen sealand:<p>

There were two figures standing and observing the surroundings. They were both human, or better yet, human-oid. If they were people, they consealed it quite well, because their outfits, from tip to toe, only consisted out of a single, almost unbreaking layer of dark leather covered in various gadgets, making them look like robots.

The one to the left was pretty much human-sized, and his outfit closely resembled a slim, black variety of a storm trooper, while his completely robotic helmet, which had a straight line of vertical round lights stretching down his head as a face, completely consealed his facial features.

The other one was almost the same, except he was exceptionally large, muscular, and aside from that same style of a suit, his version also included all kinds of metallic armor, including a backpack that looked like he was carrying a large motocycle on his back, and in addition to his triangular vizor on his helmet, overall he looked like a Transformer.

#1 (the huge guy): "So, we back on track?"

The other one was carrying a small, portable device that looked like a mix between a screentouch I-pod and a calculator. There were many meters and units on the screen, but the screen itself kept shaking and fuzzing, so the man kept clapping it in frustration.

#2: "Out of order. The cold must be jamming the device. It could take forever until we find him in this mess."

#1: "That guy's got dumb luck. His first Transect, and the ice-man lands in a pond. The guy's head better make comming here worth our while, 'cause I don't think I like this world."

#2: "Look on the bright side. At least we know… there's people here, heh."

While saying that, the two of them looked upon the icy field of frozen water.

There were numerous soldiers in armed uniforms lying all over the place. The design of their suits was different, but other than those two, a Cocoon dweller would recognize these: PSICOM.

An entire squad of military forces lying all over the field. Maybe unconcious, maybe dead, they were all motionless, and their suits were also damaged to some degree. The tall guy simply kicked one of these bodies with a massive foot, and there was no response whatsoever.

#1: "Bunch of wimps, the lot of them. Calling us Lucy, were they?"

#2: "Did you see their faces once we summoned our Claymechs? (laughs) They totally wet their pants!"

#1: "Yeah! Hahahaha! Like they never saw a Duel Monster before!"

Interrupting his partner's moment of joy, the shoter one saw a massive pillar of ice crumbling in the distance.

#2: "Wait, Milat. (points at the direction) We have our heading."

#1: "So, popsticle finally thawed out, and we didn't even need the scanners to locate him."

#2: "Less talk, let's get our bounty."

* * *

><p>Back to Lightning and Hope:<p>

In front of them, a man just broke free from a prison of ice. Naturally, their entire reaction to the show was anything but calm.

The man, about the same age as Light, slowly put his palms on the ground, pushed up and got up. He seemed either exhausted or disoriented, once he got up his feet felt wabbly and he almost fell down again. He kept holding his head and breathing out visible vapor, a trait not even Light and Hope shared in this kind of enviorment.

His attire was now fully visible: his hair had an odd grayish-silver hue, except for the sideburns which were a little bit spikey and had a gold-blonde tone. His clothing, which was odd, were not the same as the ones he wore when frozen up: this time, it was a combination of various visible layers of clothing: a black shirt with odd white markings on it along with a short silver-teal trench coat, followed by a matching pair of throusers and what appeared to be heavy sneakers. Other accessories included a pair of fingerless gloves, a belt with a snowflake logo in the front and a visible store-box with unknown content, a pair of silver shoulder plates and a weird, matching gauntlet on his left wrist, while the right one was simply featuring a ribbon of sorts, tying up the sleeve around his arm.

Once he opened his eyes, his once dead glassy orbs were now visible as light teal.

Hope: "He's alive…?"

Lightning: "Only barely."

The man, Shiro, carefully got up, relying on his palms, then on his knee. Getting up only puts it half right, he was basically kneeling before the two. He watched them for a moment, gasping loudly, as if he was surprised to see people here.

Shiro: "Where… am I?"

His voice was faint, almost like an ill person did the talking. Not sure what to think, Light answered him anyway:

Lightning: "Coast at Palompolum, or what used to be a calm sea."

Shiro: "Palom… polum? _An unkown name. Good, that means the Transection worked_. (stands up) In that case, I must… GH! (kneels down again)"

Hope: (runs by Shiro's side and supports him) "You alright? Don't strain yourself."

Shiro: "I'll be alright."

Hope: "... You're freezing!"

Shiro: "... You have no idea..."

Trying to help the man up, Hope noticed a familiar glow on the arm he was keeping on his shoulder: on his wrist, beneath the clothing, a rectangular shape came up, pulsing with energy. One small revealed portion of his skin showed marks that resembled dark ink. On closer observation, it looked more like the mark was grown into his skin like a birthmark. A brand.

Hope: "That's… (to Lightning) Light, he's a l'Cie."

Lightning: "He is?"

Shiro: "I'm a what?"

Frustrated, Lightning approached Shiro, and by force, she untucked his sleeve a bit, just enough to see his skin. Oddly, he had plenty of strength to stand on his own two feet.

On his arm, there was a rectangular brand, completely black. It was in the shape and size of a card (this comparison is more than accurate), with a smaller window inside, surrounded by texts in letters she could not read (regular latin alphabet, but all giberrish for Cocoon folk). Inside the window, the brand resembled a noble beast, a dragon awakening from an unknown prison. Details were blurry since the entire picture was tainted in monochrome.

All things considered, this was not what she was hoping to see.

Lightning: "This is not a l'Cie brand."

Shiro: "I don't know what you're talking about, but you shouldn't have seen that. (pulls his arm back) I was expecting the ice to melt. You'd be better off not releasing me. Why did you do it?"

Lightning: "Wasn't it you who called me?"

Shiro: "Called? (smirks) Not exactly. Must be _his_ work."

Hope: "His?"

Completely ignorring his question, Shiro thucked his sleeve back.

Shiro: "I didn't catch your name. Might as well thank you properly."

Lightning: "Very well. (points at Hope) This here's Hope. They call me Lightning."

Shiro: "(stares, confused by the name) Fair enough. My name is…"

"Shiro Whiterain!"

This last statement was spoken by none of the above. It was, in fact, yelled out by one of the two newcommers. Shiro saw them instantly as he heard that voice, and Hope and Lightning had to turn around to see the source.

Just like that, as if they fell from the sky, the two suited up men from before dropped down: the shorter one on his knee, the larger one on both feet, crouching, causing a minor tremor upon descending.

They both leaped down perfectly unharmed.

#1 (the large one): "Finally found you, iceman!"

#2 (the average one): "And not without company, as it seems."

Hope: "What the…!"

Lightning: "(readies her gun-sword) Who are you?"

#1: "Heyhey, look at that, brother. It's a girl! A pretty girl! Can we keep her?"

Lightning: "What did you just say?"

#2: "Business before pleasure, brother. Still, the offer is tempting."

The man pulled out his scanner gadget, and held it in their direction. It beeped and flashed with great intensity.

#2: "Jackpot, it's him alright."

At that point, the man pulled out a gun-shaped tool with his other hand. The gun contained narrow slots not fit for regular bullets.

#2: "No hard feelings, just hand over the guy with the cold on it and we'll be on our way."

Hope: "And then what if we do?"

#1: "Our business, twerp!"

Lightning: "So what if we don't? (points with her gun-sword)"

#1&2: "Hmm?"

Shiro: "What?"

Lightning: "I'm not used to letting things go, especially not after fishing them out fresh."

Shiro: "(smiles) So I'm property now? Compared to ougth else, I'm flattered."

Lightning: "Don't get too comfortable."

Hope: "(pulls out his boomerang) You think they're PSICOM? Or Guardian Corps?"

Lightning: "Not sure. I never saw those uniforms before. Could be PSICOM elites."

#2: "PSICOM?"

The next thing: both armored strangers looked at each other, and then, they burst out laughing.

#2: "You hear that, brother? They think we're regular cops!"

Hope: "So what are they? Fugitives?"

Shiro: "Worse. Bounty hunters."

Lightning: "What?"

#1: "Darn straight. Yes, we're bounty hunters, the big bad boys who put their eyes on other bad people's heads."

#2: "My name is Brane, the Cornerer."

#1: "And my name is Milat, the Uprooter. Now that we exchanged pleasentries, why don't you just budge?"

Shiro: "… Hope, Lightning, you best take off."

Lightning: "Leave you alone in your condition? You wouldn't last a minute."

Hope: _"What's up with Light? In Gapra, she told me…"_

Hope had a flashback of what Lightning told him back in Gapra Whitewood:

_Lightning: "You want to survive, you forget about sympathy."_

Hope: _"But now, all of the sudden, she's fighting for a complete stranger… It doesn't add up."_

Brane: "Keen on playing the good guys, huh? Well we have a little newsflash for you, (points at Shiro) that man over there is a thousand time bigger threat to you than any of us can possibly imagine."

Lightning: "Actually… (morphs the gun-sword into a gun) We're not such good guys ourselves."

(beep-beep, beep-beep)

Brane: "Hm? (the scanner beeps)"

Milat: "What's wrong?"

Brane: "(cheks and slaps the scanner rapidly) This is interresting… According to the scans, both these people are Battle Duelists."

Lightning: "We're what?"

Even though it remained unseen beneath their helmets, but both hunter's expressions just turned exceptionally sinister.

Milat: "How interresting. This changes the whole thing."

Brane: "Indeed. I wonder what prize they'd fetch on the market."

Hope: "What are they talking about?"

Shiro: "(eyes width) ... Lightning, Hope, run!"

Brane: "Too late! (the gun flashes) Manadrive! Here comes a Spell card! **Wave Motion!** (fires)"

An unknown projectile was shot out of the odd gun's tube, it was in no aspect a bullet or a laser beam. It was, in fact, a thin projectile that flashed bright, then turned into a stream of devastating energy that flickered in the air. Lightning just managed to dodge this missle, and the thing exploded on a random location behind her.

Lightning: "Manadrive?"

Milat: "Oi, take it easy, brother, their dead bodies fetch only half the prize."

Brane: "Don't you worry, bro'. It was just a warm-up shot. I took an interest in the girl, perhaps we can keep her once we capture her."

Lightning: "Capture this!"

Like in a frenzy, Lightning pointed her gun at the two and fired an array of bullets. She was aiming at the shorter Brane, but the hulking Milat stood in the fire's way.

Odd thing, he didn't even flinch. Even worse, the bullets never touched him. As soon as they came within close range of his suit, the bullets suddenly curved back and flew aside randomly.

Milat: "Bahahahaha, it won't work, it won't work!"

Lightning: "What?"

Hope: "Not a single hit! How come?"

Shiro: "It's called Magna Frame."

Hope: "Magna what?"

Shiro: "Their suits emit an aura of electromagnetic waves, that act as soon as blunt metal objects pass at too great speed. It polaryzes the objects and deflects them with sheer magnetic power."

Milat: "That's right, no bullet ever touched this suit."

Brane: "For a world this advanced in tech, you sure are dull to still rely on bullets."

Lightning: "In that case, let's try something else! (focuses energy into her palm, creating a fireball) Fire! (tosses it)"

Lightning threw the ball of fire in their direction. The bounty hunters jumped aside just to be safe, and the fireball exploded on the ground they used to stand on like a grenade. The impact sent them backwards, but they landed on their feet.

Milat: "You see that, bro'?"

Brane: "That was without a doubt a charge of Spirit energy. They's BaD's alright."

Hope: "Impressed? How do you like this? (tosses the boomerang)"

Milat did not even flinch in expectation to the boomerang's arrival. The weapon was still dangerous, but on hit, Milat simply repelled it with a slap of his metallic wrist.

Milat: "Aren't you a bit too old to play with toys?"

Hope: "(holds both hands up) I'll show you toys!"

For some reason, Hope's hands were surrounded by an odd gleam.

Milat: "What the? (looks up) Hmm?"

Above Milat's head, the boomerang remained at one point in the sky, and the emitting aura caused dark clouds to gather in it's wake.

Milat: "What in blazes?"

Hope: "Face lightning!"

By dropping his hands down, Hope's movement corresponded to the cloud's reaction: a great bolt of lightning flashed down and right atop of Milat, lighting him up like a sparkplug.

Milat: "(fried by lightning) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Brane: "Brother!"

Once the lightning fades, Milat remaied in an odd position, like the impact froze him in time. His suit was smoking from the lightning damage, and he remained silent.

Then, he twichingly turned his head towards Hope and…

Milat: "You. Brat. Are. DEAD!"

Hope: "(surprised) He's still alive!"

Milat: "I'm gonna catch you then I'm gonna put you in an owen!"

Remember that massive cybernetic backpack on Milat's back? One portion of it sprung up, and positioned itself on his right shoulder. It resembled a massive cannon, same in design as Brane's gun.

Milat: "Manadrive! Trap card: **Jolt Net!**"

The cannon shot out a card-shaped object as well, but other than the previous one, it did not result in a blast. The projectile turned into a net made entirely out of electric strings, and it was headed for Hope.

Hope: "GAH!"

Shiro: "I've got it! (gets in front of Hope, extending his right arm) Frame Freeze!"

The brand on Shiro's right arm glew with great intensity, and in a single moment, it consumed his entire hand with a white glow. This glow was shot forward like a wave of light.

The wave intercepted the net, and by passing through it, the net of thunder froze in place like a web of ice.

The wave continued all the way to Milat.

Milat: "Oh sh00t!"

He crossed his arms in front of him to shield himself, and the wave passed through him. As a result, his suit was covered in frost.

Milat was still mobile, though, he wipped the frost of his suit, then intended to charge at Shiro, but…

Milat: "Gy… Huh? (looks down) My legs! He froze my friggin' legs!"

True, his legs were in fact confiscated by an icy layer, almost like they were growing out of the icy ground.

Brane: "I didn't know he still had that much kick in 'im. Wasn't the runaway supposed to have weakened him?"

Shiro simply glared at the two hunters with a terrifying frown. But the next moment, he felt great pain in his arm, and grabbed his shoulder, nearly collapsing. His pain was evident.

Milat: "Heh, it did. (breaks his legs free, pacing forward) You call this ice? You BaD are too fatigued to resist us right now. Is that why you hid behind them? A girl and a boy as a shield? What happened to your honor?"

Shiro: "Ghh… (frowns)"

Brane: "Did you forget? He's a Battle Duelist."

Milat: "Oh, that's right, those guys aren't people, they're scum. What your powers don't destroy you make it up with your actions, you're lower than a man."

Lightning: "(angry) What was that? (points with gun-sword) Say that again!"

Brane: "Just as my brother explained it. People like Shiro Whiterain are not people at all, they're monsters trapped inside human skin, in every meaning of the word. But why do I bother explaining this to you? According to the readings you're a bird of the same feather."

Hope: "They're treating him… Like… Like a l'Cie."

Milat: "Again this Lucy junk. Do I look like my name's Lucy!"

Shiro: "Leave them…"

Milat: "Hm? (looks at Shiro) What was that, I didn't catch it."

Shiro: "(trembling) I said… Leave them. This is… Between the three of us. They have no part of it."

Milat: "Did I just misheard you or did you actually stand up for them?"

Brane: "Like BaD's have emotions, he's just rusing us."

Shiro: "Think what you want. I… (stern glare) I won't see people suffer because of me!"

The following sentence sounded like it turned the world around:

Shiro: "Milat, Ek Daag Ju Ciel!"

Thunder drums claped in the skies, and the earth itself trembled the moment Shiro spoke those words. Time had stopped for a moment. Light and Hope didn't understand the meaning of the words, but somehow their very essence frightened them.

Lightning: "What was that? What did he say?"

Brane: "Milat, he…"

Milat: "Hehehe, you bafoon. In your condition, with your skills, and yet you dare say you challenge me? This is an opportunity to land our bounty in a flash, you moron. Sympathy, fake or not, has sealed your fate. Shiro Whiterain, I accept!"

Again, the uproar of the world commenced. Thunder roared and the world went still, it was like judgment was put upon it.

Shiro: "If you want me that badly, I only have two conditions. First: you focus all your rage and power on me, leave the other two alone."

Milat: "And the other?"

Shiro: "(smirks)… Obvious, no? You must catch me!"

Saying that, Shiro ran at full speed. The sight was awfully confusing to Hope and Light, but for some reason the bounty hunters recognized the routine.

Lightning: "Hey, what are you…?"

Hope: "Where are you going?"

Brane: "Go have fun, brother."

Milat: "Sure thing. (runs after)"

The act looked ridiculus at this time, basically it looked like a game of catch. And frankly, seeing the massive almost robotic Milat run after Shiro looked like cartoon material.

Then, Shiro put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

In the pillar he was imprisoned in minutes ago, something woke up. Two lights lit up.

And then, with great power of acceleration, a powerful machine broke free of it's ice boundary.

Like a dolphin that jumps out of the water, this one leaped out of the ice.

It looked in many aspects like a motocycle. A white and blue motocycle whose design matched Shiro's clothes, but it's wheels had no tires, but instead, they were completely solid in nature. The hood and the rear of the motocycle were almost sharp, like a head of a shark. There was a wide pad on the driver's console with odd slots.

Hope: "Where did that one come from?"

The vehicle sped up all by itself, with no driver, and rode towards running Shiro.

Shiro: "Come to me, King Blizzard!"

It was the motocycle was alive and sentient. It got next to Shiro, and he jumped on it's seat.

Once there his clothes began to… change drastically. They glowed and metamorphed before their very eyes:

His hanging trench-coat shrunk, along with the sleeves, and they turned into a driver suit, the same as the rest of his clothing did. All flapping bits squeezed and fit on his very skin. On top of that, the same glow covered his head, and turned into a white helmet with a teal vizor on it, covering Shiro's eyes.

Lightning was astonished: this was the suit she saw Shiro wearing while imprisoned in ice.

Shiro: "Riding Mode- Set!"

Milat: "Show-off. Your D-Wheel is a tin can compared to mine. Manadrive! D-Wheel Equip!"

Milat lived through a similar transformation. On his command, the massive machine on his back begain transforming, morphing and shifting, and respective parts of a motocycle were visible.

To spare the details, the parts connected and shifted, eventually getting the entire machine below Milat instead of behind him. The machine became another motocycle of similar nature, but this one was red and black, and only had the one wheel in the front, while the back of the vehicle was supported by a series of odd exhaust pipes that kept bursting out blue radiance that kept the machine up and stable.

With most of his suit now turned into the cycle for him to ride, Milat looked almost human-sized, but in comparison he'd still tower over Shiro.

Milat: "Riding Mode- Set!"

That's how both of them got on their vehicles, and started a race-like competition.

Lightning: "What are they doing?"

Hope: "Is he running away?"

Brane: "Nope, it's precicely the opposite."

Hope: "Huh?"

Brane: "Ek Daag Ju Ciel. Spoken by anyone else, it's just mambo jumbo, a phrase with no meaning. When spoken by a Battle Duelist like Shiro, then it becomes dangerous."

Lightning: "What do you mean?"

Brane: "It literally means 'I challenge your soul'. Once a Battle Duelist, or BaD as we call them speaks this phrase, it starts a one way trip. An enemy confident in victory might answer to the challenge. Then we play a little game of dueling."

Hope: "A duel?"

Brane: "Duel Monsters. In our world it's quite popular. Without BaD's it's just a game, but with them on the scene, the world is at war. And in this soul-challenge, the winner keeps whatever the looser posesses. Including, his life force."

Hope: "Duel Monsters? The card game?"

Brane: "Oh? So you've heard of it?"

Lightning: "Wait, you said 'your world', what did you mean by that?"

In response, Brane simply chuckled.

* * *

><p>Shiro and Milat now gained some distance from the others, and were driving crazy on their D-Wheels across the frozen terrain. The fact that the ground was made of ice didn't seem to bother any of them.<p>

A little bit further, there was a tall icicle.

Milat: "First around that large pillar gets the first turn."

Shiro: "I wanted it no other way."

Both their D-Wheels sped up, leaving a shining track of revealing light behind. They were riding them side-by side.

Shiro: _"I'll get there first… I'll get there first…_ (pain!) Gyah!"

Feeling great pain in his right arm, Shiro yowled and his D-Wheel almost lost it's balance. Milat noticed this.

Milat: "Heh, what's the matter? Still feeling brushed off from your flight?"

Then, by brutal means, Milat rammed Shiro's D-Wheel and hit him in the shoulder.

The pain that was getting severe now knocked the D-Wheel of balance, and it kept spinning rapidly like a lost twister. Shiro managed to keep the vehicle afloat, but this costed him his advantage in the race.

Milat: "Feeling weak already? I can't blame you, you lost an awful lot of energy coming here. Do you still remember that?"

Shiro only gasped in pain from the imact, not answering.

Milat: "A Battle Duelist that focuses on Riding Duels, my first impression of you was that you were a duelist like no other. Yet, your true self is pathethic, Shiro. The field itself speaks of your nature. This frozen sea, it is of your design, is it not?"

Shiro: "Like it matters now…"

Milat: "It sure mattered then, when I finally dueled you. But you escaped, because I was winning the upper hand. A coward you were, and a coward you are now. I will take the bounty for your head with great joy."

That's when they both got to the arranged pillar. It was Milat that got the corner, meters away from Shiro.

Milat: "Thef first turn has been decided! Activate, **Speed World S**!"

The screens on both their Wheels displayed a green card with hyperdrive artwork on it.

_"Duel Mode On."_

And that's when things got started…

* * *

><p>Brane: „(observing the distant duel) Looks like it's about to start. (to Light and Hope) I hope you enjoy the show, before we get formal again."<p>

* * *

><p>And with the two drivers:<p>

Milat&Shiro: "Duel!"

Milat: LP: 4000

Shiro: LP: 4000

The black D-Wheel went ahead, and Shiro had no choice but to follow it.

Milat: "You missed your chance to escape, it's all or nothing speed now. I take the first move. Draw! (draws)"

The gauntlets of both duelists contained slots to hold cards in their hand at such extensive speeds while their hands were occupied handling the wheels. Milat drew his, making a total of 6 cards in his hand. For some reason, the content of the hand surprised him.

Milat: "Hm, interresting. With these I might retrace our last encounter. I hope you don't mind. (picks 1 card among them) I summon **Claymech Doll**!"

Next to him, a small portal opened up, allowing passage for a „monster" that flew in. It looked like a pot doll with a broken torso, at which point gears were visible inside, spinning in a mechanism not comprehendable. It's eyes flashed with a red gleam. ATK: 1300/ LV4

Milat: "I set two cards down and end my turn. (sets)"

Next to him, mirages of massive versions of card's backgrounds spawned, only to disappear on the next moment.

* * *

><p>Even though distant, Hope and Lightning has a clear view of the action. The appearance of an actual monster is what scared them the most.<p>

Hope: "A monster! Is he using trans-gates?"

Lightning: "No. This is nothing like PSICOM methods. It's… A card game!"

Hope: "Card? You mean, like the one in the comercials?"

Brane: "(carefully watching) I'm glad to hear Duel Monsters went public in more worlds than one. The difference being it became extremely popular in our turf. Those vehicles drive on Duel energy source, the Momentum, and the thing that is further increasing their capacity is the infamous Manadrive. It is the one thing that makes a difference between a harmless hologram and a lethal opponent."

Lightning: "Manadrive? _Synthetic magic. If they wish to settle this with a game of cards, that's their problem. What is trully worrying me… Is the fact that they managed to weaponize it like this."_

* * *

><p>Shiro: <em>"This move…<em> (looks at his hand) _It's the same thing we did back then_. My turn. Draw! (draws)"

Shiro: Speed Counters: 1

Milat: Speed Counters: 1

Looking at his hand, Shiro observed the cards he was holding. He had an odd deja vu feeling. That's because not only the cards, but the moves as well seemed familiar.

He decided to go for it.

Shiro: "I summon the Tuner monster** Shiva Shield** in Defense mode!"

Performing a similar move as his foe, Shiro placed a card from his hand and on the console before him.

Again, a small portal opened next to him and a monster came to be. This one looked like a large white shield with icicles growing sideways as spikes, and in it's center, there was a large living eye. Other than Claymech Doll, this one was surrounded by a blue pattern, even though it's natural color was not as blue. DEF: 1600/ LV3

Milat: "Again the same one. (presses some buttons and looks at the screen) Let's see… Cryonite-type. That's what your deck consists out. An alternate type of monsters that live for cold and cryogenic enviorments, as well as ice elementals. Their play style: deliberation of enemies and stealing of any field advantage. Sounds quite like a certain Battle Duelist I know, cold and merciless. But I asure you deliberation tactics won't do you any good this time. Any less than they did the last time."

Shiro: "(picks a card) I set one card down. Turn end."

Milat: "Hahaha, then we're both having a deja vu, or rather a deja-duel! It's just the same as we did last time, Shiro. Only this time, we get to end it! (draws) I draw!"

Milat: SC: 2

Shiro: SC: 2

Milat: "Then you surely remember this: I reveal my Trap: **Claymax!**. (the card reveals itself) It's a continous trap, and the bad news is you take 800 points of damage if I summon a monster during my or your turn while there is a Claymech monster on my side. (picks another card) Unfortunately for you, there is Claymech Doll on my side, and I intend to summon anew. (slaps a card on the console) I summon **Claymech Worker!**"

Another monster arrived from a portal on Milat's side: it looked like a basic robot held together by wire and gears, covered at some places only with clay armor. It was holding a large wrench as a weapon. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Milat: "And you eat Claymax!"

The revealed card Claymax radiated like an overloading sparkplug, then focused that energy into a single bolt that flared up, and hit Shiro's D-Wheel, dealing actual damage on his body tissue. He yelled in pain, but managed to keep the volume down and let the scream pass through the space between his teeth.

Shiro: LP: 3200

Milat: "That scream of a BaD is music to my ears. I'm 800 points closer to getting rich! But let's not forget the effect of Claymech Worker: when he arrives on the field, one of your monsters changes it's position. That means Shiva Shield switches on the offense."

Saying that, Shiva Shield's blue gleam dispersed, revealing it's true colors.

Shiva Shield: ATK: 200

Milat: "He's ripe for the taking. Battle! Claymech Worker, attack Shiva Shield now!"

The machine obeyed. It swung it's massive wrench at the shield, which broke in pieces on contact, then simply exploded. The shockwave of the impact was fealt on Shiro's behalf, much to his dislike, interpreted in form of a scream.

Shiro: LP: 2000

* * *

><p>The distant battle yelled echoes that were carried all the way to Lightning, Hope, and their disliked observer Brane.<p>

Hope: "Can that card really deal that kind of damage?"

Lightning: "It's their way of doing battle. Apparently, these guys sold their heart and soul to the game."

Brane: (observing Lighting) _"Hmmm, she's quite the looker, even if she is a BaD._ (observes her gun-sword) _Oh yeah, that's sharp. And I like the weapon too. These morons are quite impressed with the way a simple game of cards decides fates in our rounds. Shiro made Milat promise we wouldn't hurt them, but I never made such an oath. If we capture Shiro, we might as well get our hands on these two, and then I think I'll make her my special sweetheart._ (looks at Hope) _But the kid's in the way, it could get tricky. Small fries are taken out first, that is a hunter's rule, and then the big prey will loose his pack advantage. As soon as their backs are turned, I'll strike by surprise and bag them. Mind as well stretch my own legs, heh!"_

* * *

><p>Milat: "Half way there! Now I attack you directly with Claymech Doll!"<p>

The Doll monster flew in like a cannonball, attempting to ram Shiro head-on.

Shiro: "Maybe you remember this: Trap open!** Cold Grave!** (the trap reveals) If it's my opponent's turn, I can Special summon 1 Cryonite-type monster from my Graveyard. Shiva Shield, be reborn!"

The trap emitted gentle white snowflake-shaped dust, which eventually formed up and united, recreating Shiva Shield. DEF: 1600

Milat: "The shiled is getting annoying. Doll, cancel attacking."

The doll retreated, and was again by his master's side.

Milat: "Destiny weaved this duel in my favor. If memory serves, you'll be revealing your Comandee to me on your next turn. And I'll be taking the pleasure of killing it. I end my turn."

Shiro: "You won't be killing anything. Not today! My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 3

Milat: SC: 3

Shiro: "(looks at the drawn card) Again… It's the same."

Milat: "What's the matter? A Battle Duelist is only a slave to destiny, hated by everyone, threat to all, best mentioned when dead in the dirt. No matter what plot you have in mind, it will never have a happy ending."

Shiro: "You're wrong! The only thing that is bringing this destiny upon me and the other Battle Duelists are people like you!"

Milat: "Is that why you take joy in spreading chaos and mayhem among us? As compensation?"

Shiro: "Judge me as you want. I intend to end such conflict, with or without destiny! I summon **Snowbell**!"

The next monster had a pretty appearance: a fairy in a white dress decorated with crystals and snowflakes. Her dress made her appear like a bell. ATK: 600/ LV3

Shiro: "When Snowbell is Normal summoned while I control another Cryonite-type monster, I can draw a card. (draws)"

Milat: "With that you have all the materials you need. Your Comandee, it will soon appear!"

Shiro: "I tune my level 3 Snowbell with the level 3 Shiva Shield!"

The two monsters on Shiro's side came close, and a remarkable display was given: Shiva Shield dissolved into a total of 3 rings of green neonic light, which surrounded Snowbell like a tunnel and revealed her radiant outlines, together with 3 bright lights in her core. As her body dissolved, the lights remained, and with the 3 previous lights, there was now a total of 6.

3* + 3* = 6*

Shiro: "Ice-cold blood will awaken a brutal god, frozen on the field of crystal dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

A bright light consumed the series of portals, and a new, more powerful silhouette emerged from within.

Shiro: "Remove restrains, **Frostland Archfiend!**"

That's when the monster made it's appearance. Simply put, it was a large demon-like creature with horns pointing backwards, massive hands that were almost disproportionally large for it's body, and a pair of wings. It was entirely white, blue, and gray, decorated by icy plates, icicle spikes and frozen chains on it's gauntlets and chest. It had crimson red eyes, but no visible mouth. ATK: 2200/ LV6

* * *

><p>The giant fiend of ice rose up in the distance, taking it's place next to Shiro.<p>

Brane: "Finally, it's here, the Comandee."

Lightning: "Synchro… summon?"

Hope: "It looks like an Eidolon, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>Milat: "The Patriarch of Cryonites, Frostland Archfiend. This must be your ace. (looks at the readings on his screen) But for someone with your reputation, his Spirit Energy levels are next to pathetic. Now, I will finally see what that thing's capable of."<p>

Shiro: "Battle phase! Frostland Archfiend, attack Claymech Doll!"

The great Archfiend readied it's attack, which was an odd technique: the icy chestplates lit up, and out of this, an array of icicles were shot out, as if made by light itself. The icicles rained upon Claymech Doll, and in this confusion, the only thing left was a powerful explosion and smoke.

Milat: LP: 3100

Milat: "(feeling the pain) Aaaaahhh, yes this is the shock that makes scars, which I fill pridefully show when I beat you! Trap, open: **Endless Pot Storage!** (the card flips) It initiated exactly when you destroyed Claymech Doll in battle, and it allows me to Special summon another level 4 or below Claymech from my hand. Not to mention, there is Claymech Doll's own effect. When it's destroyed in battle, I can summon another level 4 or below Claymech monster from my deck. From my hand, I summon my own tuner **Claymech Glider**, and from my deck, a second **Claymech Doll**!"

Just like that, there were 2 portals next to Milat: one that was opened for another Doll monster (ATK: 1300) and a second, for a mechanical pteranodon-like machine with copper colored Clay armor- Claymech Glider (ATK: 1800).

Milat: "And don't forget about Claymax!, here comes the pain!"

The revealed Claymax! Once again burts out a ray of lightning, frying Shiro's body with tremendous pain.

Shiro: LP: 1200

Shiro: "(grinding teeth) I'm well aware of that. But you only have the right on using that effect once per turn. My Archfiend also has a special ability: if a monster was summoned during the Battle phase after he attacked once, he can attack a second time!"

Milat: "I see. So now that you know about my card's effects, you'll be focusing your attacks on my strongest advisors. _Not that it will help anything."_

Shiro: "Frostland Archfiend, attack the 2nd Claymech Doll!"

Milat: "What? Why him?"

Milat's wonder was well perceptive: knowing Doll's ability, Shiro would risk loosing field advantage once it summons another Claymech from the deck.

Still, Frostland Archfiend had no objections, and it fired a shower of sharp ice from it's chest once more, again at the Claymech Doll, and again, resulting in an explosion.

Milat: LP: 2200

Milat: "Gyaahh! Destroying Claymech Doll is the last thing my opponent would have done, you should have been wiser than that!"

Shiro: "Simple. This way, I was able to deal the most damage."

Milat: "Was it damage that you were after? Idiot. As long as you don't reduce them to zero, you won't make it through the next round, not with this kind of advantage I have. With Claymech Doll's ability, I special summon the tuner** Claymech Golem!**"

And another clay machine arrived. It was a bulky mech covered with clay, and having a half-torn human face, the other half of which was broken and revealing moving gears beneath. Even though bulky, Archfiend was still towering above it. ATK: 900/ LV3

Milat: "You see what I have now? The ultimate field advantage. With these monsters I can easily OTK you on my next turn. This is where your claim for damage lead you, a poetic end to your kin."

Shiro: "It was true what I said. I do not desire to imperil those around me."

Milat: "And you dare lie like that. Do you not remember the last time we dueled?"

In Milat's flashback, both him and Shiro were riding their D-Wheels through what seemed like a small urban area, with people around them. With their respective monsters doing battle, and with every hit made real, collateral damage was inevitable. People were screaming and running about, a lot of civilic property was smashed up, burning, or frozen solid.

Milat: "I was in the middle of the hunt for your head, yet your resistance kept plaguing the surroundings like fire that devours the woodland. It was your ice and your spirit power that brought upon a terrible plight upon them all. And then, just when I was to claim the match, you cowardly fled, and using the DSA Unit you stole, you Transected from your home world and into this one. Afraid of facing your destiny in doom, you instead decided to take your chance and become the scourge of another dimension. That didn't stop me or my brother from hunting you down. Running away is never the remedy for our pursuit, you should know that best."

Shiro: "Don't talk to me about noble interrests. Tell me, what was it in truth that drove you to run after me?"

Milat: "Heheh, true, it's not precicely justice we're seeking. Out main motivation is cash. There are many Battle Duelists with bounties on their heads, but of all them your score tips the board. Bringing you down will feed our mouths for years to come."

Shiro: "So where did all that talk of justice and destiny go, was that all a lie?"

Milat: "Hunting down Battle Duelists is our job and duty. Can you blame me for loving it?"

Shiro: "You make me sick. (picks two cards) I set these two down, and end my turn."

Milat: "In the end, you never lived to my expectations. Might as well given me a bit of a challenge. (draws) It's my turn!"

Milat: SC: 4

Shiro: SC: 4

Milat: "This turn you will not survive! I summon my third and final **Claymech Doll**!"

That spoken, the third copy of his reccuring monster took it's position next to Milat. ATK: 1300/ LV4

Milat: "And Claymax! activates. (the card charges up) Say goodbye to your Life points."

Shiro: "I intend to keep my points, thanks for asking."

Milat: "What?"

Shiro: "I reveal my Trap! (the card reveals) It's called **Interfeere**, and I can use it to chain your Continous card's activation and then destroy it."

A radiant burst from Shiro's card Interfeere shot out a dense laser beam that hit and eventually pulverized Milat's Claymax! card.

Milat: "Smart, but it won't be enough. With these 4 Claymechs under my sleeve, I will call upon the ultimate destroyer! Don't think Synchro summons are something only you are capable of. I tune my level 4 Claymech Doll with my level 4 Claymech Glider!"

A similar animation followed the new summon: Claymech Glider dissolved into 4 radiant rings, surrounding Claymech Doll and exposing it's inner 4 lights, adding to the 4 lights of it's own.

4* + 4* = 8*

Milat: "Forces of Earth, and forces of Steel unite! Charge a machine whose engine never runs out of fuel! Synchro summon!"

The massive flash then created a new massive machine.

Milat: "Collide, **Claymech Maximum**!"

The new mech was indeed massive, towering even over Frostland Archfiend, and despite it's size it still matched the D-Wheels in speed. Like a massive fortress, this machine seemed headless, it's torso and shoulders united with various silver armor and decoratings similar to a knight's head. It's huge arms were hanging down like cannons, but they wer elarge enough to serve as supports for the infernal engine. ATK: 2800/ LV8

* * *

><p>The mechanic monster took it's place. It's gaze alone beshadowing the entire frozen field.<p>

Hope: "That thing… It's huge!"

Lightning: "Cannons that big can bring down entire mountains!"

Brane: _"Heheh, almost time…"_

* * *

><p>Shiro felt great awe in fear of this monstrosity.<p>

Shiro: "Maximum! That's your ace, is it not?"

Milat: "Yes, but where he came from, I've got plenty of more. I now tune my level 3 Claymech Worker with the level 3 Claymech Golem!"

On his command, the golem figure dissolved into rings of a Synchro, surrounding the Worker with it's radiance.

3* + 3* = 6*

Shiro: "What, another one?"

Milat: "Forces of Earth and Steel, grind the wheel that lingers for perpetual mobility! Synchro summon! Shatter the ground, **Claymech Juggernaut**!"

Another massive machine arrived, smaller than Maximum, but still overwhelming in nature. It was, in fact, a Claymech whose body was replaced by a massive, rotating morning star from the waist down, and it's arms had no hands, but massive spikes instead. Same as Maximum, it's head ans torso were fused into a single ugly sight. ATK: 2000/ LV6

Milat: "With Juggernaut's effect, all my Claymechs gain 100 ATK times my Claymechs in the Graveyard. Your Comandee there provided it with quite a few. Six in total, and you know what that means."

Claymech Juggernaut: ATK: 2600

Claymech Maximum: ATK: 3400

Shiro: "Now each of them stands above my Archfiend!"

Milat: "But it doesn't stop here. Both my monsters have another ability: when they attack, then you can't negate them with your Trap cards. No matter what kind of trap you got there, a battle escape won't save you this time. Battle! Claymech Juggernaut, attack and obliterate his Archfiend!"

Like in overdrive, Juggernaut's Morning Star spun wildly, and the machine took aim to crush Shiro's monster…

Shiro: "Time to reveal my Trap card!"

Milat: "Didn't you hear what I said? Traps can't negate this attack!"

Shiro: "Good thing this one doesn't cancel attacks. Maybe you remember it?"

Shiro's card revealed itself, and Milat recognized the artwork. It was showing a figure of an icy queen rising from her tundra mausoleum.

Milat: "Another **Cold Grave**?"

Shiro: "Thought you were the only one with extra copies? Now I can use Cold Grave to ressurect Shiva Shield once more!"

Magic worked, and within moments, Shiva Shield appeared on the field, twitching it's single eye. ATK: 200

Milat: "That twerp of yours is an even easier target. Juggernaut will crush him!"

Shiro: "Then I use Shiva Shield's special ability. By releasing it, I can switch Frostland Archfiend to Defense mode, and during this turn, it can't be destroyed by battle."

Shiva Shield took it's solid stance in front of Frostland Archfiend. The shield dissolved into icy dust and this covered the Cryonite completely, allowing him to kneel down, surrounded by an impregnabe aura.

Frostland Archfiend: DEF: 2400

Juggernaut impaled the fiend, but it did nothing to make him move an inch. His defense was perfect.

Milat: "A nice little stall you did. When a Battle Duelist's Comandee takes damage in battle, then the duelist feels the damage as pain as well. It's no wonder you're trying to protect him. But you're not off the hook that easy. Before my Claymechs, even he is just a snowflake! I attack your popstickle with Claymech Maximum!"

Maximum then revealed the contents of his shoulders, and his arms: a dozen firing tubes and riffles came out, and these charged up for a big bang.

Milat: "Maybe you should know, when Maximum attacks a defending monster, piercing damage will be inflicted."

Shiro: "(grinds teeth) Shoot!"

And Maximum fired it's arsenal. A dozen missles flew about, all made out of pure light energy, and they took on Archfiend's defenses. Even though he could resist the destruction, the heat was immense, and scorch marks became visible as the monster welpt in agony. Shiro felt the impact as well.

Shiro: "GYAAAAAAHHHhhhhhh!"

Shiro: LP: 200

This is when things got dangerous: the impact pushed Shiro's D-Wheel of the recommended track, and down the dangerous frozen ravine. Spinning out of control, Shiro hit several large chunks of ice on the way downhill. This was a seriously dangerous situation, at those speeds al least. Not only that, but the attack of the giant Claymech Maximum also shook the very ground, causing a giant crack to appear in the icy ground.

Neither Hope or Lightning liked what they saw.

Hope: "He got hit!"

Lightning: "Shiro!"

Brane: _"Now!_ (points the gun at Hope) Manadrive Trap: **Jolt Net!**"

Before anyone could comprehend the situation, Brane pulled his odd card blaster and shot it in Hope's direction. The bolt of energy turned into a net of electric charges, and it wrapped around Hope causing severe pain, trapping it like a reeled fish.

Hope: "GAAARRH!"

Lightning: "Hope! (angryliy looks at Brane) You…!"

Brane: "Struggling only makes it worse. That net is designed specifically to keep down Battle Duelists. Don't feel bad, I didn't forget about you. (points) Besides, killing you is last thing I'd do, so don't you worry about your pal there."

Lightning: "He's just a kid!"

At this point, Lightning pulled out her gun-sword, in sword mode, and an odd aura surrounded her, most notably her chest.

Brane: "Age doesn't matter, Battle Duelists or whatever you call them here are all the same, walking energy bombs, detonate when you're least weary."

The intensity of Lightning's aura increased tremendously, eventuall resulting in forming of a shining object in her hand: a rose-shaped crystal.

Brane: "What's that?"

Lightning: "Odin! (tosses the crystal up) Cut us a path! (slices the crystal down the middle)"

The breaking of the crystal Light held up created a massive burst of energy, temporarily blinding Brane.

Brane: "(covering his eyes) Gyah, is it comming, her Comandee? She used a crystal instead of cards, is that the same?"

A seal opened up in the ground, like a flower in bloom, and like an idol, the mighty Eidolon warrior Odin took his grounds, with his blade pointing at Brane and his shield covering Lightning. She stood by his side, her otherwise covered chest pulsing with radiance. That's where her l'Cie brand was.

Brane: "A summon, eh? Don't think that overgrown chesspawn frightens me one bit! (points the gun at Odin) Eat Raigeki, sucker! (fires)"

The rapid shots from the card cannon turned into powerful lightning bolts, but these bounced off Odin's armor like pedals. The Eidolon took his blade and swung it around, creating a mighty shockwave. Brane just jumped aside to dodge it, but the rifts that attack left in the ground was still quite deep, a claim of Odin's performance.

Brane: "Quite the spirit, aren't you?"

Lightning then came from above him, and tried slamming her blade into his skull, only for Brane to rapidly dodge the attacks. Again, and again.

Lightning: "_He's skilled…"_

Brane then blocked the next impact of her blade with his gauntlet, keeping an eye-to-eye contact (or eye to vizor in this case).

Brane: "Your brand is on your chest, right? Can I see it?"

Lightning: "My chest? You can't even reach my knees!"

She repeled him back, giving odin another chance to strike. He did so by jumping up and attempting to bring down a thunder-charged impact, but…

Brane: "You're annoying. (puts the hand up) Manadrive Mirror Force!"

The impact came, but it never reached Brane himself. Instead, Odin's blade hit an invisible barrier which repulsed the attack and deflected it, with such brute force even the mighty Odin was forced back like a toy. He fell back and cracked the ice upon crashing.

Lightning: "Odin!"

Hope: "(trying to get untied) He beat Odin without even flinching!"

Brane: "I told you I meant business. (loads the gun with more cards) Now, where were we?"

Even spinning, Shiro managed to glance at the battlefield for a bit, and seeing Lightning cornered by Brane, and worse, Hope being tied up and electrified, it just ignited something in him, and in that one moment, he got a grip and took the D-Wheel back on a straight line, but instead of driving at Milat, he turned the gears toward Brane.

Milat: "Oi! Trying to run again? (drives in pursuit)"

Shiro was comming right at him, with speed of rage. Brane barely found the time to look in his direction.

Brane: "What?"

Shiro: "Archfiend, go!"

The previously attacked Frostland Archfiend, that followed his master in flight all along, lashed his giant claws and turned them against Brane, smashing them against the ground and tearing it apart.

The agile Brane simply jumped up and evaded.

Brane: "Too slow."

Shiro: "Think again!"

Brane: "Huh?"

Somehow, Shiro's D-Wheel made a jump, and at great speed, it's hood was now headed for the airborne Brane. It rammed against him like a missle!

Brane: "GUAAAAHHHH!"

This sent Brane up and away like a football, smashing him against some random icy remains nearby.

Lightning: "He just…"

Milat: "Brother! (speeds up) Jerk, I won't forgive you, Battle Duelist!"

Shiro: "(pointing at Milat) We had a deal! You said you won't hurt anyone but me!"

Milat: "Now when did I make such a promise? Do tell."

Shiro: "You snake…"

Milat: "And if I were you I'd worry about myself, like you always do. (picks a card) I set one card down. End of turn."

And so, the tracks of the Riding duel continued, and Lightning witnessed one amazing thing after another. Even in peril, Shiro put all his means together just to stop Brane's attacks.

Lightning: "_They called him a monster, yet he's the one showing compassion._ (holds her chest) _That sounds… Like me. Like us l'Cie_."

No one noticed the crack Maximum dealt to the terrain had expanded…

Shiro: "It's time."

Milat: "Hm?"

Shiro: "That voice that poisons the world… I will… (powerful glare) I will silence it!"

Saying that, Shiro's aura started glowing as well, and it all came out of a certain point in his wrist. That's where the brand seen by Lightning earlier was, and that's precicely the gleam that radiated even out of his clothes.

Milat: "What the…! (checks the screen) These readings are off the charts! But his Comandee is already on the field. (realizes) Don't tell me…Frostland Archfiend… Is not his Comandee at all?"

Glowing with power, Shiro simply made his move. He drew a card, and just chanted:

Shiro: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With Sparkling Dust, shatter that dream into wake! (the glow increases)"

The voice Lightning heard earlier, it echoed once more, but this time, it was much more powerful. It was a song, a scream, a voice, a roar, an echo, and a thought, all at once, and the sheer feeling of it's gaze leaved her stunned.

Lightning: "This man, he… He never fought seriously to begin with!"

Shiro pulled his right arm up, showing the almost burning mark on his wrist.

Shiro: "Appear… My Comandee!"

- to be continued

/ending/opening song: Mai Kariyuki: 'HEART&SOUL'/

Muteki no jounetsu suteki na souzetsu  
>Ichido kimetara mayowanai<p>

Namida afurete mo  
>Kizu ga itakute mo<br>Shinjiru koto wo yamenai

Mune no oku ni aru honoo wa

Ikusennen mo mukashi kara  
>Kienai hatenai sadame dakara<p>

DON'T GIVE IT UP!

Itsudatte taisetsu na mono  
>Mamoru tame BURN! BURN! BURNING!<p>

Kitto umareta n dakara  
>GIVE IT TO ME!<br>Koko ni iru n da

Mezameta kanjousen wa  
>Majiwatta unmeisen de<p>

Donna miraizu wo egaku?  
>DON'T GIVE IT UP!<br>Tadoritsukeru hi made HEART & SOUL!

(next time)

Shiro: „My very soul split apart, I have voyaged far to retreive it."

Brane: „Running away as you always were!"

Lightning: „Wrong. The only reason he fled was…"

Milat: „My hands are shaking so much… Is that really…?"

Shiro: „The cold that deliberates, it shall become the new force."

Hope: „He… He looks like _him_…"

Shiro: „Battle!"

Shiro: „Next time on Cold Saga: 'Soul Guardian- Diamond Dust Dragon Takes Flight!' With sparkling dust, shatter my dream to reality!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Speed World S** (Spell, Field)- When a player activates a Spell card, except "Speed Spell", they take 2000 damage. During each Standby phase, both players gain 1 Speed counter (max: 12). During their respective turns, players can remove the following number of Speed counters to resolve the following effects: **4 or more:** targeted Monster gains 200 ATK times the number of coutners removed; **5:** discard 1 card, then draw 1 card from your deck; **6 or more:** inflict 200 damage to your opponent times the number of counters removed; **7:** draw 1 card; **10:** target 1 card on the field and destroy it; **12:** gain 2000 Life points.

**Claymexh Doll** (EARTH/ level 4/ Machine-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1400)- If this card is attacked and destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Claymech" Monster from your deck.

**Shiva Shield** (WATER/ level 3/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 1600)- During your opponent's Battle phase, you cna send this face-up card to the Graveyard to select 1 Attack position Cryonite-type Monster you control and switch it to Defense position. During this turn, the selected Monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Claymax!** (Trap, Continous)- Once per turn, if you Normal summon or Special summon a monster while there is a face-up "Claymech" Monster on your side of the field, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Claymech Worker** (EARTH/ level 3/ Machine-type/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 300)- If this card is Normal summoned successfully, select 1 face-up Monster on the field and change it's Battle position. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro summoning of a "Claymech" Monster.

**Cold Grave** (Trap, Normal)- You can only activate this card during your opponent's turn, and only if all Monsters in your Graveyard are Cryonite-type Monsters. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Cryonite-type Monster from your Graveyard.

**Snowbell** (WATER/ level 3/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 600/ DEF: 1500)- If this card is Normal summoned while you control another Cryonite-type Monster, draw 1 card. If you control a face-up "Snowbell", you cannot Normal summon this card.

**Frostland Archfiend/ Daemon Jackfrost** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 6/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2400)- Once per turn, if a Monster is Special summoned on your opponent's side of thie field during Battle phase, if this card already attacked during this turn, it can attack once again.

**Endless Pot Storage** (Trap, Normal)- Activate when a "Claymech" Monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Claymech" Monster from your hand.

**Claymech Glider** (EARTH/ level 4/ Tuner/ Machine-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000)- If this card attacks, you can increase it's ATK by 500 during Damage step only. If you use this effect, destroy this card during the End phase.

**Claymech Golem** (EARTH/ level 3/ Tuner/ Machine-type/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 1200)- This card cannot be destroyed by battle during the turn it was Normal summoned or Special summoned successfully.

**Interfeere** (Trap, Counter)- When a face-up Continous Spell or Continous Trap card's effect resolves or activates, negate it's activation and effect and destroy it. This card cannot be activated in response to the activation of a Continous Spell/Trap from the hand or face-down.

**Claymech Maximum** (Synchro/ EARTH/ level 8/ Machine-type/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600)- 1 "Claymech" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Machine-type Monsters  
>- This card's attack cannot be negated by effects of your opponent's Trap cards. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense position Monster whose DEF is lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle damage to your opponent.<p>

**Claymech Juggernaut** (Synchro/ EARTH/ level 6/ Machine-type/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500)- 1 "Claymech" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
>- This card's attack cannot be negated by your opponent's Trap cards. Face-up Attack position "Claymech" Monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each "Claymech" Monster in your Graveyard during Battle phase only.<p>

**Jolt Net** (Trap, Normal)- Negate the attack of 1 Monster. when you activate this card. That Monster cannot activate it's effects as long as this card remains face-up.


	2. Diamond Dust Dragon Takes Flight!

Blizzard.

Snow.

Wasteland.

And nothing but bitter cold.

This is the enviorment we're facing now. The ground was completely covered in snow, winds sending one awful chill after another, and a storm of snow that made it impossible to use your sight in an enviorment like this.

This is the enviorment Shiro was trespassing over, his only visible clothing being a large dirty piece of cloth, which was already half frozen. His every breath became visible vapor, and barely with a part of his body not caught by frostbite.

Anyone else would give up and die instantly, but Shiro's will kept him going. One step at the time, he walked through this cold wilderness.

At one point, he tripped and collapsed, knee deep in snow. Still, he refused to give up. He got up, and feeling his way forward, his bare hand felt a cold barrier in front of it. Shiro looked forward, and the sight called his gaze upwards. For the thing that was now in front of him, he now knew for certain, was a massive icy statue, dragon-shaped and embraced in cold crystals.

He heard a voice calling out to him:

_"__Dreams shatter into wake… With sparkling dust... Wake me."_

Shiro: "You are…"

* * *

><p>Present time:<p>

Shiro was in the middle of a duel, in a world not his own, fighting for people not known to him. His D-Wheel, King Blizzard, kept riding at full speed despite the obvios damage dealt to him, as much as Shiro kept on breathing despite his own fatigue.

Shiro: LP: 200; SC: 4

Next to him was his trustworthy monster, the colossal Frostland Archfiend. DEF: 2400/ LV6

Behind him, his opponent: Milat, the Uprooter, one of the two brother bounty hunters that set Shiro's capture as their goal. In order to acomplish this, Milat took him on in a duel, and he is currently holding the upper hand.

Milat: "You better worry about yourself. A habit I heard you Battle Duelists are quite fond of."

Milat: LP: 2200; SC: 4

Next to Milat, an even larger pair of monsters stood their grounds, floating along as Milat's D-Wheel kept moving: to his left, Claymech Juggernaut (ATK: 2000/ LV6) and to his right, a mountain-sized machine called Claymech Maximum (ATK: 2800/ LV8).

Milat: "A mighty Comndee, my boot. For someone with your reputation, I sure am disappointed. (picks a card in his hand) I set one card down, and end my turn."

Not so distant from them, Lightning observed the duel. Not really taking anyone's side, but given the current set of events, she'd pick Shiro any day.

Her own battle was being fought simultaneously. Milat's brother in arms, Brane the Cornerer, took her and Hope by surprise, attacking them, binding Hope with an electric net, and repulsing Odin's, Lightning's Eidolon's attack with greatest ease. It was Shrio that interfeered with his actions and catapulted him into frozen grounds to spare Light and Hope from further attackeries.

Lightning: "Shiro Whiterain… I don't know what you are, but you share the corrupted reputation with Pulse l'Cie."

Shiro kept driving, then he looked at his deck, attatched on his wrist.

Shiro: _"My very soul split apart. I have voyaged far to retrieve it. I am afraid no longer, it is time I shine forth my real spirit._ (puts his hand on the deck) _With my current field, I only need one level 1 Tuner to bring forth my Comandee. Please, lend me power."_

Far away from this, there was Brane, half burried in a pile of ice and snow. All the sudden, he got out, shaking his head.

Brane: "Grrr, that confounded piece of filth! Ramming me like that for no reason! (gets up) All I wanted was capture that cute Lightning girl. He must think he can have her all for himself. (looks up) Heh, what? When did the sky become this cloudy?"

True, the skies became darker, like a storm was comming in. Milat noticed the same, and while watching confused upon the skies, his attention diverted on the screen on his D-Wheel, which kept beeping and flashing red. The meters on the scanners kept filling up, and detectors just became brighter and brighter.

Milat: "What the…? These readings are off the charts! They're already above 9000! Only a handful of Battle Duelists ever reached this high level of Spirit energy! (looks at Shiro) What in storms are you up to, Shiro Whiterain?"

Shiro drew his card, putting his very soul into it.

Shiro: "My turn!"

* * *

><p><strong>opening song: Mai Kariyuki: 'HEART&SOUL'/**

(during the opening instrumental, the card of Diamond Dust Dragon spins slowly, ultimately overlapping with the identical brand mark on Shiro's right wrist)

(Shiro gazing over the world of Pulse from a cliff)

_**Muteki no jounetsu  
>Suteki na souzetsu <strong>__**  
><strong>__**Ichido kimetara mayowanai **__**  
><strong>_

(Lightning posing with her gunblade in a frozen landscape)

_**Namida afurete mo  
>Kizu ga itakute mo <strong>__**  
><strong>__**Shinjiru koto wo yamenai **_

(spiritual, Shiro and Lightning stand backs to each other, him in a light red and her in a light blue pallete swap, overlapping and reaching the edge of the screen)

_**Mune no oku ni aru honoo wa**_

(between them, the center of the screen displays a motion track of different characters: Snow with Shiva sisters in the background, then Hope, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Jihl Nabaat, Cid, Rosh, and ultimately a beshadowed figure with mechanical details)

_**Ikusennen mo mukashi kara  
>Kienai hatenai sadame dakara<br>**_

(Shiro on screen, holding a card in a draw motion)

_**DON'T GIVE IT UP! **__**  
><strong>_

(Shiro tosses the card up, and it turns into Shiva Shield, instantly dissolving into Synchro rings, envelping the monsters Frostland Lizard, Ice Battleclaw and Snow Warrior…)

_**Itsudatte taisetsu na mono**_

(… and summoning Frostland Knight, Frostland Archfiend and Frostland Lancer respectively)  
><em><strong>Mamoru tame BURN! BURN! BURNING!<strong>_

(Vanille clapping and dancing, then winking as Fang ghosts in behind her)

_**Kitto umareta n dakara**_

(Shiro's eyes flash, and he holds a card up, which calls forth Diamond Dust Dragon)  
><em><strong>GIVE IT TO ME!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Koko ni iru n da **__**  
><strong>_

(a slideshow of Milat with Claymech Maximum, Brane with with an unknown burning monster, Jihl with a large lightning-knight of sorts and Dysley with a massive, beshadowed giant-like monster next to them)  
><em><strong>Mezameta kanjousen wa<strong>_

(in Dysley's shot, he's struck by lightning and turns into Barthandelus)  
><em><strong>Majiwatta unmeisen de<strong>_

(Shiro driving his Blizzard King, and Lightning ridin Odin in Gestalt Mode next to him on a straight road, Diamond Dust Dragon emerging from the sky, bursting a blue beam from it's mouth, covering the screen)

_**Donna miraizu wo egaku? **__**  
>DON'T GIVE IT UP!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Tadoritsukeru hi made HEART & SOUL!**_

(the cast posing next beneath the title, Diamond Dust Dragon enveloping them all with it's wings from above)

**Cold Saga**

**Episode 2: „Soul Guardian- Diamond Dust Dragon Takes Flight"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The duel resumed at a tense rating. At this point, Milat slowly started doubting himself, as if he greatly underestimated his opponent, both in terms of play and spiritual power. Shiro hesitated in looking at the card he drew, taunting the opponent.<p>

Milat: "Well? What will it be?"

Shiro finally glanced at the card in his hand. He smiled.

Shiro: "Yes! Level 1 Tuner!"

Shiro: SC: 5

Milat: SC: 5

Shiro: "Time for payback! (speeds up tremendously) I will take this speed to my advantage, like Riding duels are supposed to be fought!"

Shiro's D-Wheel then added a familiar effect to it's acceleration. Out of it's rear ground, the wheels grinded the icy soil into gentle dust, that sparkled in the air like diamonds.

Milat: "What's up with this parade? Are you making a turn or waiting for me to grow old?"

Shiro: "You won't live long enough to get there, bounty hunter. I summon **Saga Heart**!"

The summoned monster was so far the oddest in Shiro's arsenal. It looked in every aspect like a large crystal heart, but it included two crossing orbits of shining dust (similar to how rings orbit around Saturn) and a crown floating on it's head made of pure crystal. Inside this heart, there was a slight burning ember pulsating life in this inanimate creature. ATK: 500/ LV1

Milat: "Is that supposed to be a monster? Looks like an overgrown lollypop to me."

Shiro: "I tune my level 6 Frostland Archfiend… And my level 1 Saga Heart!"

Milat: "You're tuning HIM?"

None of the monsters objected. Saga Heart floated above the mighty Archfiend, dissolved into a single Synchro ring, and passed it's single light onto his own 6, culminating in a total of 7 lights.

1* + 6* = 7*

Shiro: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

The brand on Shiro's right arm suddenly exploded with energy, pulsating a galactic light out of his very soul. He lifted this arm up in harolding to this event:

Shiro: "Synchro summon!"

Synchro summons usually include a lot of light, but this one simply went supernova compared to all previous ones. Shining dust sparkled all over the field, shattering chunks of ice and gathering this dust together, followed by a familiar cry of a great beast.

Hope, otherwise trapped in a net of voltage, was so captured by the beauty of the show that he simply forgot about pain.

Lightning observed the dust gathering, and even tried capturing one bit of it with her hands, only for the dust to flow through her fingers, leaving a tickling chill within, almost like she touched angelic clouds.

The dust gathered up, solid ice becoming the chest armor and the flesh of the new mighty beast: a white dragon, with crystalized ice as pure as saphire growing all over the body, and with two rows of lavendel colored opals spawning on his neck and limbs, wings of icy foil so beautiful they looked like a moving ocean, the details were beyond words.

Shiro: "Rise up, my guardian soul, **Diamond Dust Dragon!"**

Finally, the beast formed up, spread it's wings and took on a battle stance. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Not a soul in sight could take it's eyes from it, each individual for their own reasons.

Hope: "It's… beautiful."

Lightning: "Diamond Dust Dragon… Is that…?"

Brane: "You got to be kiddin' me! He's been hiding that thing all along? There's no mistaking it, this is the Comandee of 'Coldblood' Shiro!"

Milat: "Diamond Dust Dragon, you say? Indeed, the beast lives up to it's name, but compared to what my scanners kept telling me, it's stats in power don't compare. Especially since my Juggernaut's ability boosts every single one of my Claymechs by 600 points."

Claymech Juggernaut: ATK: 2600

Claymech Maximum: ATK: 3400

Milat: "So, how do you intend to bypass this?"

Shiro: "I use the effect of **Speed World S**! If my Speed counters are 4 or higher, I can pay that minimum cost to select a monster on my field, and it will then gain 200 Attack points per counter consumed. My Speed Counters are at 5, so I'll consume all of them…"

Shiro: SC: 0

Shiro: "Then, Diamond Dust Dragon's power goes up by 1000!"

Truth be told, the already majestic dragon gained an aura that gave him an even larger degree of luxory, gleaming a radiant cobalt soul. This was followed by the dragon's powerful warcry.

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 3300

Shiro: "Battle! Diamond Dust Dragon, attack his Claymech Juggernaut! Sonic Vortex!"

Diamond Dust Dragon formed a shining orb of blue energy in it's opened mouth, then bit this and shot forward it's content: a bright blue blaze of radiance, pure energy toward it's target. The attacked monster, Claymech Juggernaut, was completely consumed by it's burst, and this ended in a powerful explosion, which shook Milat as well.

Milat: LP: 1500

Milat: "(pain) Grrrrr! Idiot, you just signed your own death warrant! I reveal my Trap card: **Superknall!** (the card revealed) When a Claymech monster falls in battle, my opponent takes damage same as that monster's original Attack power. Claymech Juggernaut had 2000 ATK points, which means you take that much damage. This is the end!"

Milat's corrupt D-Wheel set it's hood ablaze, and shot a powerful beam of lightning forward, heading for Shiro.

Milat: "Yes, ice-ice baby!"

But this was not the end.

Shiro: "I use Diamond Dust Dragon's special ability! Revoke Life!"

On that cue, Diamond Dust Dragon yelled out, and it's scream brought up a swirling vortex of snow and icy dust, encircling Shiro in it's eye.

Shiro: "Once per turn, when a card effect that inflicts damage is activated, Diamond Dust Dragon gives me 1000 extra Life points."

Shiro: LP: 1200

Shiro: "Plus, the damage I take is cut in half."

That's when the bolt of lightning penetrated the whirlwind, and reached Shiro, only it was only half it's original size. He pain still shook him, but to a lesser extent.

Shiro: LP: 200

Milat: "What? He negated the damage completely!"

Shiro: "In addition, now that Juggernaut is gone, your monster's attack power decreases back to it's original state."

Claymech Maximum: ATK: 2800

Milat: "Not bad, turning the tide of events like that. However, much like your Comandee, you too will fail, you rotten BaD."

Shiro: "This Diamond Dust Dragon is the keeper of life. What ever made you think I intended to use him to destroy the world?"

Milat: "Hmmm… Smart, you're using your own Comandee's nature as an excuse for your own actions. But you're not fooling me one bit. Justice will be put upon you!"

Shiro: "Your goal was never to put anything to justice. You simply desire someone's doom for your own benefit. That's what all of this was about!"

Milat: "So what if I'm just after the bounty, Battle Duelist? Ridding the world of you will do it a favor. It makes no difference!"

Shiro: "It makes all difference. Take a look at your hands, they won't lie."

Milat did so, he looked at his own hands, which were handling the driving. They seemed normal from his point of view, but as soon as he lifted one of them up, he noticed: the hand was trembling. Shaking like a rabbit's foot, but it was not because of the cold.

Milat: "What… What is happening? I'm… I'm shaking!"

Shiro: "Believe me now? You're frightened, aren't you?"

Milat: "My hands are shaking so much… Is this really…? (closes the hand into a fist) Nonsense! I never backed down from a hunt, and I'm not intending on starting now!"

Shiro: "Serve yourself. (picks two cards) I set two cards down, and end my turn."

Ending his turn turned the effect of Speed World S off. Diamond Dust Dragon's impregnable aura vanished, and his strength returned.

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 2300

* * *

><p>As Lightning snapped back to reality after witnessing Diamond Dust's display of power, she remembered Hope was still in trouble, bound down to the ground by a powerful net strong enough to contain even l'Cie magic.<p>

Lightning: "Hope! (runs towards him)"

But, as simple as the task of freeing him seemed, things just got a whole lot complicated when a mysterious figure jumped up from the icy terrain, and dove down to her. It was Brane.

Hope: "Light, look out!"

Lightning: "What? (looks up and gasps)"

Brane: "HAAYAAAAAAA!"

Brane was holding up a large weapon that looked like a bladed bazooka, wielding it like a spear. Upon getting down, he impaled Lightning with it, but the attack was narrowly blocked by her gun-sword. That's when he leaped backwards and took on an offensive stance, and she did the same.

Brane: "You have associated with the wrong side. Do you have any idea what damage Shiro caused? His bounty has more digits than I have fingers!"

Lightning: "I don't pick sides among people that attack me. Besides, what you two did here is far worse than anything Shiro displayed."

Brane: "Are you sure? Who do you think turned this sea into a giant ice-skating ground? It was Shiro 'Coldblood' Whiterain!"

_In his flashback, Brane recalled Shiro Transecting into the world of Cocoon, and splashing into the water with his D-Wheel. Nearly drowning, his brand glowed brightly, and a white veiled version of Diamond Dust Dragon rose up a storm, turning the sea into a whirlpool and eventually freezing it._

Brane: "Aimlessly Transecting into this world, he was imperiled by the deep waters of this gulf, and so, to save his own skin, he called upon the might of his Comandee, and made himself a nice little ice-pod. Do you see now? An entire sea frozen, just because one man kept running for his life."

Lightning: "And you were meant to be the flowers and sunshine?"

Brane: "Geez, you're so stubborn, just look at him! (points at the distant duel) There he is, running away as he always was. He ran away from us, he ran away from his world, and he ran away from you. What good cheering a man like that?"

Lightning: "You're wrong."

Brane: "Heh?"

Lightning: "I have seen his actions. The only reason he fled was…"

Brane: "Was what?"

Before answering directly, Lightning pulled her gun-sword in front of her, aiming at Brane.

Lightning: "Was to spare everyone from the extent of his power! Far away from others, where his destructive power can hurt no one!"

Then, she charged at Brane with all her force…

* * *

><p>Milat: "My turn! Draw!"<p>

Milat: SC: 6

Shiro: SC: 1

Milat: "(looking at the card he just drew) Yes, this will do perfectly. In case it slipped your mind, it doesn't matter what ability your Comandee posseses, my Maximum still exceeds this in sheer military power. When a Comandee feels pain in battle or by effect, then it's master Duelist also feels the same kind of pain. This was the concept I had in mind when I wanted to take you down, to make you suffer while I crush your very soul of a monster down. However, your two face-downs are in my way, you could be taunting me to deploy battle, right? So, I'll just skip the honorable death load, and go all the way to the finale. (shows his card) I play the **Speed Spell- Sonic Buster**! (activates it) If I have 4 or more Speed counters, then I can inflict damage to your Life points equal to half my Maximum's ATK. Half amount of Claymech Maximum's ATK is 1400, and unless you do something about it, you'll suffer a great defeat, and I'll be keeping your lifeforce hostage."

The activated Speed Spell launched another powerful stream of lightning towards Shiro. Same as before, it was intercepted.

Shiro: "I use Diamond Dust Dragon's special ability! Revoke Life!"

Another roar of Diamond Dust Dragon's spirit called forth a powerful whirlwind of snow, that reduced the incomming bolt severely, before it reached and caused pain to Shiro.

Shiro: LP: 200… 1200… 500

Shiro: "You'll have to try harder than that!"

Milat: "I inted to. You took great pride in your own Comandee that you didn't notice one vital, not to mention fatal factor. His ability only works one per turn. And since this is Speed World S we're dueling in, guess what happens next."

Shiro didn't seem to pay extra attention to his words.

Milat: "I use the effect of Speed World S. By paying 6 or more Speed counters, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to the payed counters multiplied by 200. Since I only have 6, I'll pay all of my counters for a total of 1200 damage!"

Milat: SC: 0

It was his D-Wheel that shot a powerful beam forward, and it came forward like a bullet. It exploded in Shiro's near, and covered him in smoke.

Milat: "Hahahahaha, I win!"

But there was an awkward moment as Milat noticed the dark smoke still moving at great speed, like the D-Wheel beneath it was still going forward at full throttle. Even stranger, there was an odd silence inside, no scream, and no crash.

Milat: "What?"

Shiro emerged out of the smokescreen completely unphased, and so did his dragon.

Shiro: LP: 500

Milat: "It can't be, I smoked those Life points away! (notices) Uh! What is that?"

That's when he noticed, the so called bullet of energy was still behind Shiro, but it was anything but alive. It was frozen solid, floating aimlessly. Next to Shiro, a revealed Trap card was shining forth.

Shiro: "Trap card: **Damage Freeze.** It's effect activates when effect damage is dealt, and reduces the damage to 0."

Milat: "You knew all along I was gonna use effect damage? But, Claymech Maximum has higher attack score, weren't you placing something to guard from attacks instead?"

Shiro: "You monster's power is part of the problem, and that makes it part of the solution. Damage Freeze's other effect allows me to turn all damage I would have received into ATK points for a Cryonite monster of my choice."

Milat: "There's no Cryonite in sight! Only Diamond Dust Dragon, and he's a Dragon-type!"

Shiro: "However, Damage Freeze enlists Diamond Dust Dragon as an exception to the rule."

Milat: "Say what!"

That's when the frozen beam shattered into dust, and this was absorbed by Diamond Dust Dragon through it's very skin, causing his hide and attire to glow remarkably. To harold it's newfound power, Diamond Dust released yet another high-pitched warcry.

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 3500

Milat: "Thirty-five hundred? My Claymech Maximum cannot beat that, despite it's cannon's ability to reduce anything to ashes! (his hand shakes severely) No, it can't be… Did I underestimate him this much?"

Shiro: "Do you understand now? You were always two steps behind me. Had you attacked Diamond Dust Dragon from the start, the whole thing would have ended differently."

Milat: "You rotten…"

Shiro: "But there's still hope. Say you give up and we can all go our way."

Milat: "(forms a fist) Never! You might be a good duelist, but you're still a BaD, and there's not a trick in the book I didn't see them use. I can still win this on my own accord, you're just trying to put me down. (picks a card) It won't work this time, not after all the trouble I went through to get you! I set one card down, and end my turn. _Shiro's in for a surprise. I just set a card named __**Phobos Clayforce**__. When activated, it doubles the ATK points of 1 Claymech of my choice."_

Hypothethical situation in Milat's head: _Diamond Dust Dragon attacks, he reveals Phobos Clayforce, Claymech Maximum's ATK becomes 5600, he counterattacks and destroys Diamond Dust, Shiro screams, his LP become 0, and he crashes._

Milat: „_One attack, that's all it takes, then I'll pulverize him for good!"_

* * *

><p>Lightning was having a close range combat with Brane. She was wielding her gun-sword with great efficiency, he was using a massive bazooka-shaped weapon with blades. Despite the differences in size, it was more than obvious she was winning the upper hand, pushing his attacks back and possessing greater speed than the bounty hunter.<p>

Brane: „_Curses… That impact with Shiro did a number on me, I can't keep up with her!"_

One last attack, and Brane was pushed backwards like a dummy, barely keeping his grounds.

Lightning: "I don't have time for you now! (runs towards Hope) Hope, I'm coming!"

Brane: "Darn it… (notices something) Heh?"

Next to Brane, there was a massive crack in the icy ground, like a deep wound that reached all the way into the icy waters below. The ice was slowly breaking.

Brane: "This is one of the scars made by Maximum, right? Hmmm… If he did plenty of work on the surface so far, then another impact will finish the job."

With that conclusion, Brane pointed his bazooka-shaped weapon to the crack, making it look like a massive fork, and he fit another card into the ammo slot.

Brane: "No more mister nice-guy! Here comes the dynamite! Manadrive: **Molten Destruction**!"

A huge amount of heat swirled through the tip of the weapon, and on this close range, it was fired through the ground like a projectile. The heat missle drilled through the ice with ease, and then… it detonated.

The explosion of heat was inormous, matching that of a minor nuclear blast. Ground shifted and flipped like it was a carpet in the wind, and huge chunks of icebergs split apart.

In short: the icy grounds were melting and shattering at a very fast rate.

Lightning was lifted off her feet by the tremoring ice, only her great agility allowed her to remain put, so she kept leaping from one chunk of ice to another as the sea slowly became liquid again.

Lightning: "What the heck…!"

As it was taking place on the same ice, the dueling road was also shaken by this event. Both Milat and Shiro had problems with keeping their balance on the shifting ice.

Shiro: "What was that!"

Milat: "Brane, you insane?"

Brane's D-Wheel was only keeping it's contact to the grounds with the forewheel, while the rear end of the vehicle was kept afloat with a series of boosters. By maintaining his speed carefully, Milat chose a more or less solid route, and with the boosters on the front that just fired up, he didn't even have to worry about rising water beneath him. His D-Wheel was now acting pretty much like a hoverbike.

Milat: "Close call. If it weren't for my Up Engines, I'd be in serious trouble now."

But Shiro's D-Wheel was primarily kept driving via ground contact, so shifting grounds was seriously giving him a hard time. One reckless move, and he'll crash.

Milat: "Not much of a swimmer, eh? Too bad, Battle Duelist's rules of dueling: if you can't keep on fighting, you loose by default."

Shiro: "Shoot!"

Just as Shiro thought he found a stable iceberg to drive on, this changed greatly when the iceberg tilted against him, producing a formation similar to a jumping ramp, shooting Shiro forward. And on the other side, where Shiro was supposed to land on… there was nothing but water.

Shiro: "GH!"

Milat: "Hahaha, unfortunate turn of events!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, On Lightning's side:<p>

Hope: "Lightning, help!"

Hope was still being kept down to the ground by the awful net around him, and this made it impossible for him to move even as chaos reigned all over the place. The small isle of ice he was trapped on kept shaking insanely, one unfortunate move, and it'll either sink or tip over, causing Hope to drown in either case.

Brane, meanwhile, leaped on a stable piece of ice that looked like a bouy, and he kept laughing like a maniac as he observed the mayhem he created.

Brane: "Hehahahahaha, marvelous! The waters are still freezing, one wrong move and all BaD's will take a bath in the eternal freezer! The guy's a goner!"

Lightning: "Here I come! Odin!"

Out of the freezing water, a large chunk of ice broke apart, and the Eidolon Odin, up until recently knocked out by Brane's trick, leaped out and took his stance on her master's side.

Not only that, but while in mid-air, Odin's appearance morphed and changed: his hips turned around, his feet and arms flipped and spawned hooves, the shield on his arm became a saddle, his hair detatched and moved backward becoming a tail, and his face opened up, revealing a gauntly mask with 4 eyes. In front of their very eyes, Odin turned into a great stallion, and Lightning jumped atop of him, snatching his blade with great ease.

Lightning: "Odin- Gestalt Mode!"

Equiped like that, Light made Odin leap from one piece of floating ice debris to the other, no matter how small or submerged they were.

Brane: "What? She has a pony!"

What Brane didn't see was a huge iceberg floating towards him. The thing was large enough to be the legit culprit behind the Titanic case, plus it's edges were full of spikey icicles. By the time he noticed it…

Brane: "Heh? (panics) Hey, hey, hey, wait a sec'…!"

… it hit him and sent him flying into the cold watery abyss.

Brane: "BAAAAAAHHHH! (splash)"

Meanwhile, Lightning got all the way to Hope's position. Instead of greeting each other, they took action.

Lightning: "Hold still!"

With a single swing of the great blade in her hands, Lightning tore the entire net apart. Hope was all too happy to have the thing lifted of his shoulders.

Hope: "Thanks."

Lightning: "(extending her hand) Hop on!"

Not objecting, Hope got atop of Odin's saddle, behind Lightning, and she ordered the Eidolon to keep riding forward. He did so, leaping from isle to isle, just in time, for the isles kept submerging behind them.

* * *

><p>Brane, underwater, was barely moving, the cold and the pressure of his enviorment rendering him completely immobile.<p>

Brane: "_I really am soaked…_ (presses a button on his chest) _Very well, time to make these suckers learn… Not to mess with Brane, the Cornerer!"_

A set of straight red lines kept flashing all over Brane's suit. Somehow, this caused a second reaction, for his entire appearance started changing drastically. Like Odin, bodyparts shifted, but other than him, his attire remained pretty much the same, and certain bits of armor and machinery just grew out of his suit with no apparent origin.

At a certain point, Brane's transofrmation was complete, and by the time he was done, he was at least 5 times his original size, looking more related to an actual mech that a robot suit, even larger and more monstrous than Milat. His eyes flashed red, and so did a good number of lights all over his body.

* * *

><p>Shiro was still in mid hang-time, his D-Wheel having no other way to go but into the water below. And if he lands there, he will surely loose the duel, and possibly his life.<p>

Milat: "Too bad it has to end this way, Shiro. Farewell!"

Lightning just managed to bring Hope and herself on solid shore by Odin, from where the two of them had a nice view on the whole situation. Neither one of them looked satisfied with the upcomming event.

Hope: "He's falling!"

Lightning: "If he falls down like that, he'll drown for sure!"

For Shiro, there was a flashback:

_In the icy wilderness, Shiro kept digging through the ice he came across with his bare hands. He held them up and realized he has wounded them severely by deploying hard work on this cold enviorment. Still he kept on digging and this kept tearing his own skin apart…_

_Shiro: „I can't quit now… I came too far… I want my soul recovered!"_

_As soon as those words were spoken up, the icy statue shattered, sending him backwards with a blast. The next time Shiro looked up, instead of a statue, he was looking at a radiant version of Diamond Dust Dragon, which kept looking down on him._

_"__You have crafted your own road… Will you accept the price for taking it?"_

_That was the voice that he heard in his head. Without even speaking, Shiro just glared at the beast, not backing down in sight._

_Diamond Dust Dragon then extended one of it's arms towards Shiro, and he put his right arm to cover himself. Diamond Dust Dragon simply touched the arm with the tip of it's claw, and this produced massive amounts of light on the arm, and in Shiro's physics, there was also a tremendous amount of pain what he felt as the creature branded him._

_"__Craft your path, and I will follow, for I am your Comandee…"_

Present time:

Shiro: "I'm not out of the game yet!"

Oddly, Shiro actually piloted the D-Wheel towards the water below, and accelerated the engines.

Milat kept driving above water with the hover functions of his D-Wheel keeping him dry.

Milat: "You really are insane."

Lightning: "Shiro!"

And then… SPLASH!

He landed in the water.

Lightning: (gasp)

Hope: (gasp)

Milat: "Hm?"

The waters remained still, like they were supposed to. It felt like a life has been extinquished.

Milat: "I can't believe he went down this easy. The idiot… Hm, what?"

But then the surface started to rising in rippling waves. And with a splashing motion… Shiro and his D-Wheel surfaced like shot out of a cannon.

The surrounding waters around him… It froze instantly!

Shiro: "Ice Traveler! Freezing Fountain!"

A powerful aura of cold and snow surrounded Shiro, and before he even made second contact with the water below, the surface froze solid, and this created a new road for him ro drive on.

Milat: "WHAT!"

Hope: "He's freezing the water!"

Lightning: "Making his own road."

Shiro: "That's right. I have been making my own path ever since the day I gained my brand, and I will be making it for the journeys to come!"

Lightning was speechless, and so was Hope.

Lightning: "This man is incredible. Such willpower."

As soon as Diamond Dust Dragon joined his master in it's route, Brane took a second route next to him, hovering above water, with Claymech Maximum taking his place next to him.

Shiro: "(draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 2

Milat: SC: 1

Shiro: "The cold that deliberates, it shall become the new force! Trap, open! (the card flips) **Severe Frostbite**! Equip to Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Diamond Dust Dragon suddenly summoned an aura that put all of the previous ones in the shades. His roar became the triumphant trumphet of his victory.

Milat: "What does that do?"

Shiro: "I use Severe Frostbite's effect. By halving Diamond Dust Dragon's ATK by half, one of your monsters looses all of it's Attack points!"

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 1750

Diamond Dust Dragon fired a stream of blizzard towards Claymech Maximum, and on contact, the freeze rays froze the machine from tip to toe, like he was dug out of a glacier! The machine ceased all mobility and all lights in it's arsenal went blank.

Claymech Maximum: ATK: 0

Milat: "Maximum! He's… Helpless! (looks at Shiro) You had it all figured out long ago, didn't you, Whiterain Shiro? If this truly is what our first duel was meant to end like, then why did you hesitate in ending it?"

Shiro simply glanced at Milat, smirking.

Milat: "I see… All along, you weren't fleeing… You were being nice."

To look his opponent in the eyes, Shiro turned his D-Wheel around, driving backwards, not loosing speed and still producing the icy tracks for him to drive on.

Shiro: "Diamond Dust Dragon, battle! Attack Claymech Maximum! Sonic Vortex!"

Diamond Dust Dragon charged it's breath once more, this time meaning to eliminate it's target. The fired beam of ice-cold energy hit the once mighty Maximum, piercing right through it, and eventually blowing it up. The machine sank beneath the waves like the Titanic, and the beam of ice energy continued all the way towards Milat. His D-Wheel was blown to bits, and he was launched upwards.

Then, slowly but surely, he froze up.

Milat: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (freezes completely)"

Milat: LP: 0/ LOSER

A flash freeze frame followed up, and Shiro was given a glimpse at his losing enemy's soul, a pulsing orb of light in his chest that was slowly emerging out. This entire event occured on an astral plain, not phisical.

Shiro: "I do not desire your life force. Keep it, and let me be."

And so, the light remained in Milat's chest, and when time resumed, his frozen body splashed into the water and sank beneath the waves.

Finally, with the weight off his shoulders lifted, Shiro drove in the direction of the shore, on the spot where Lightning and Hope were standing. Above him, Diamond Dust Dragon vanished from sight, the same way it appeared: with sparkling dust.

Finally, Shiro steped his foot on solid ground. He dismounted his D-Wheel, and the moment he did, his driving gear flashed up and turned into his regular attire.

Shiro: "Sorry to drag you into this."

Lightning: "You'd be surprised, we're used to trouble."

By this time, Lightning and Hope dismounted Odin, and he vanished from sight.

Shiro: "So, you guys are Battle Duelists as well, or, whatever similar thing exists here."

Lightning: "The expression you're looking for is 'l'Cie'."

Hope: "And what about the two of them? (he was pointing at the sea, meaning Brane and Milat)"

Shiro: "Don't worry, I'm not heartless. I left them both a way out."

* * *

><p>Beneath the water's surface, the waters regained their calm mobility and tranquil existence and completely recovered from the freeze crisis. There was, however, one shard left in this domain. At a certain level, a large chunk of ice was still driffting up and down in the currents. That was the icy prison of Milat, the Uprooter.<p>

He was completely surrounded by ice, his body taken toll by the cold and the hard material. Still, he was alive… barely.

Milat: "_This is not the end I saw comming for our hunt. If it weren't for my mech-suit, I would have died for sure. Guess I completely misjudged my foe. But that's fine. I never do the same mistake twice."_

This was not exactly a set of thoughts, he actually spoke those words up, via intel-com in his helmet, 'cept there was no one to hear his penance.

Up until now.

A large figure swam close to the iceblock, releasing faint flames and bubbles out of it's exhaust as propultion. This figure, still beshadowed at this time, had a good number of red lights glowing all over it's body, giving it a frightening appearance even as it's details were kept secret by the darkness. In comparison to Milat, it was about 3 times as large, humanoid (minus the exhaust projections that resembled jetwings) and bulky.

Brane's upgraded form, shruded by darkness, contacted him via intel-com.

Milat: _"Ah, Brane, good thing you found me here. I see you equiped the Heat Armor as I instructed you, and you released your suit's restrains for the first time in years_."

Brane: "_Good thing your observation is still operative, brother, in this cold state at least, heheh. I never thought I'd need to equip my secret weapon this soon, but Shiro Whiterain is no regular opponent. Look what he did to you, you're a complete mess!"_

Milat: _"But now we're at a great advantage: we know what skills shiro posseses and we can think of a strategy how to counter it. Take me to safety and thaw me out, then we might resume the hunt for his head."_

Brane: "_Of course, brother. You know quite well how much I need you."_

With that said, Brane, or whatever he became at this point, put the massive mechanic hand against the ice that held his brother prisoner. Milat saw his brother went to salvage him out.

But then…

Instead of pushing or pulling Milat's iceblock out, Brane closed his hand and started smashing the ice's surface. Not in an atempt to release his brother, but to sink him down.

Milat: _"Brane, what are you doing?"_

Brane: "_You know, I changed my mind, brother. I really DON'T need you anymore."_

And he kept smashing the block, then he simply put both hands against it and started pushing it down.

Milat: _"Brane, this is not funny! If this ice sinks any deeper, I'll drown for sure!"_

Brane: "_Drowning is the least of your troubles now, bro'. If the cold doesn't kill you, the pressure certainlly will. Water lift-force pushes objects closer to the surface up, while objects deeper down sink. And you're stuck right in the middle, so all need to do is give you a pat on the top."_

He kept pushing, the weight of the ice not being a burden for his body at all.

Milat: _"Brane! I'm your brother!"_

Brane: "_You're a waste of space, Milat, you always were. Anytime we manage to score the prize at this hunting business, it's your reckless expanses that toddle the cash away in a matter of days. Shiro's bounty could keep me warm, full and comfty for years, and I don't intend to share that kind of fortune with you anymore. If it makes you feel any better, your noble defeat by the hands of Shiro had supplied ME with invaluable dana on his gameplay, so I can get a hold of his head more easily."_

About then, the ice started to sink by itself, and Brane stopped pushing. He simply waved and observed Milat sinking down into the dark abyss.

Brane: _"Farewell, brother."_

Milat: _"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNEEEEEE…!"_

In a matter of moments, Milat was out of sight, lost somewhere in the crushing depths of the Palumpolum pelagial.

Brane: "_Hehahahahahahahaaaa! Dog eats dogs, and it's my turn to feast. Now, let's find Shiro Whiterain and his annoying coldbloods. And then, I'd really like to take a look at that brand of yours… Lightning."_

Not that it matters much, but upon saying that name, Brane's topmost lights flashes with a sinister gleam.

* * *

><p>Shiro dismissed his D-Wheel at the shore of Palumpolum, next to what appeared to be a large (seriously HUGE) sewer pipe, then he approached and rejoined Lightning and Hope by their side.<p>

Hope: "You sure don't want to take it along?"

Shiro: "It'll be fine. King Blizzard arrives whenever I call out to it, anytime and anywhere I need. So… (observes the sewer enterance) Any special reasons why you picked this instead of the main railroad?"

Lightning: "We're not exactly keen on making any impressions right now. If you preffer an army of l'Cie hating soldiers shooting down at your neck, feel free to leave anytime you want."

Shiro: "Point taken. (enters the pipe) So, you coming?"

This is when Light and Hope seemed a bit more confused than usual.

Lightning: "Can't remember inviting you to the party?"

Hope: "Why do you wish to come along?"

Shiro: "I have my reasons. I caused you much trouble, and so did my Transecting here, yet you decided to support me even after hearing what I am and what I did. Then there's those bounty hunters. I've beaten them once, but those guys are not the kind to give up easily. They marked your faces, and experience tells me they'll be after my hide soon enough. You're not used to their techniques, so if you don't mind, I'd like you lend a hand should such a mess start again."

Lightning bypassed him as she entered the sewer pipe herself. She did not even glance at him while responding.

Lightning: "Bounty hunters or not, this mess will catch up with us sooner or later. If I were you, I'd stick to surviving instead of helping out others."

Shiro: "The same way you did when you came and thawed me out?"

The sentence made Light stop for a moment. She then hmphed loudly and continued walking.

Shiro: "Battle Duelist or l'Cie, the first rule of survival says 'Try sticking to those things that don't want to kill you'."

Lightning: "Become a bourden and that just might change."

Shiro: "I'll take my chances."

Meanwhile, Hope observed, sweatdropping greatly as he saw the two arguing. They were not raising voices, or even looking at each other, but still it was one odd conversation. He simply blinked in confusion before catching up with them.

* * *

><p>The so called sewers led the group to a marvelous complex: it was a gigantic area filled with what appeared to be floating platforms, with green sewer waters stored right beneath it. In size, it easily toppled even the most advanced stadiums back in Shiro's world, and an entire city could easily fit within this cavern.<p>

At the very center of the complex, there was a majestic structure: a large crystal embed into a floating scepter, surrounded with what appeared to be structures resembling butterfly wings, at whose edges two identical pale faces were carved in. Shiro took great interest in this structure partucularly.

Shiro: "What is that?"

Hope: "I think I remember hearing about this at school. It's an nutricultural fal'Cie. Name: Carbuncle."

Shiro: "A fal'Cie?"

Lightning: "Beings of higher order that dwell and maintain everything on Cocoon. Self proclaimed gods, if you like."

Shiro: "Cocoon? (observes Carbuncle) I see… This world has a name. And don't take me wrong, but your gods sure have weird ways of showing themselves to people."

Lightning: "No offense taken. It's things like that that cause the most trouble for us l'Cie. Wanting us dead, and we desire the same for them in return."

Shiro: "What exactly does it mean being a l'Cie? The way you put it, it sounds an awful lot like my own situation."

Lightning: "… Some other time maybe, I'll tell you."

The two of them glared at each other, not smiling, not frowning, just glaring, until Shiro blinked slowly then silently continued walking, advancing one platform after another.

Hope narrowly caught up with him to ask him something:

Hope: "That depends: what exactly does it mean being a… Battle Duelist?"

Shiro halted for a moment, and in order to answer more directly, he unthucked his right sleeve and showed the brand of Diamond Dust Dragon he had there.

Shiro: "Some people from my home world share an unfortunate fate, decided by unfortunate beings. Spirits, or Duel Spirits of great power, spawn every now and then upon our plain, then seek and select people to carry their brand, and with it, their powers. These people are Battle Duelists, and I am of their cloister. (thucks the sleeve back up) The spirits attatch to us for some reason, giving us powers that are beyond human. And with powers beyond understanding, there are people that fear it. That's the gist of it."

Hope: "… I see… (looks at his brand) Putting it that way, it sounds _exactly_ like the l'Cie thing."

Shiro: "You always sound so sad when you talk about it. I don't know about you guys, but I got used to this long ago. Only difference being there are people asking for my head on a pladder."

What Shiro said aggiatated Hope a little. He made it sound like being a l'Cie or whatever he was was no big deal. He obviously didn't know the whole story.

Hope: "How can you be so cool about it? Aren't you the slightest bit concerned about people around you?"

Shiro: "Well, sure, it's hard being hated by everyone and a threat to anyone. But hey, (puts his hand up) if I can hold on to hope, something should turn up better."

It wasn't exactly the first time Shiro smiled since he got here, but was definitely his most confident one.

But Hope didn't see it that way. In fact, he felt quite the opposite.

He knew there was something familiar about Shiro, but until now he couldn't make a link between him and another person he met.

But now, in that very stance, and with that same grin, he could as well overlap those two faces in his head: Shiro's… and Snow's.

The image made him want to vomit. Hope gruntly walked on, leaving Shiro confused.

Shiro: "What was that about?"

Hope: "Nothing, just forget it! This whole dueling mess almost made me forget what I'm fighting for."

Confused, Shiro still continued on walking, catching up with Hope and Light.

Lightning made a stop a few corners away. She was standing at the platform that was the closest to the entity called Carbuncle, yet this one made no further notice of it's lethal enemy being nearby. Once Hope and Shiro caught up, it was like she was lecturing them:

Lightning: "This is the Cocoon fal'Cie responsible for maintaining food supplies and nourishment for the people. Smash him, and the people will end up starving."

Hope: "Don't you think people have enough reason to hate us?"

Lightning: "You're right. Hungry people make for angry people."

Shiro: "(observing Carbuncle) These fal'Cie, they fascinate me somehow. I honestly can't see your reason to hate them, they appear to be fulfilling your every wish and desire."

Lightning: "If only it was that simple. But come to think of it…"

Lightning was a little lost in her thoughts by now. Maybe it was because the dazzling radiance of Carbuncle's illumination that confused her.

Lightning: "What other purpose do they have? When you think about it, Cocoon was built for _them._ And we? We're just parasites, leeches that feed of their work."

Hope: "I think it's more than just that."

Hope got both of his companion's attention, approaching the edge of the platform in order to observe Carbuncle closely, whose stone faces kept silent and marbleless.

Hope: "They nurture us, comfort us, treat us like we're special. It's almost like… (claps) Like we're pets."

For Shiro, that claim sounded only poetic.

For Lightning, that one word turned her entire world around.

Lightning: "Like… pets. To them, we _are_ just pets. I've been so blind! (gazes at Carbuncle) I was born into a fal'Cie world, raised on a fal'Cie leash, without a master to follow... My life had no purpose. And when that life was taken from me… I was lost…"

People never talk this open-minded out of the blue when they feel well. Shiro knew this, and so her speech concerned him.

Shiro: "Lightning…"

Lightning: "Hope… I must tell you something."

Hope: "Huh?"

Lightning: "Operation Nora… Is over."

Hope's eyes width, and his breath remained still in his lungs.

Hope: "What do you mean? How can you say that?"

Lightning: "Hope, listen…"

Hope: "No! You're lying!"

And with that, Hope ran ahead, just like a child when it finds out that there was no such thing as Santa Claus, but the scene was in no manner hilarious. Light ran after him…

Lightning: "Hope, wait!"

… But Shiro didn't follow. There was an awful lot of dana for him to process, and in a conversation where he didn't understan simple meaning of words, he'd just become a burden.

Shiro: _"Things are apparenly more complicated than I had expected._ (looks at his brand) _You… Have you brought me here? And for what purpose?"_

In the not so great distance, Shiro saw the scene occuring between Hope and Lightning: there was obviously some kind of argument, but not the kind parents have with their children. They were closer to a friendly discussion with sad faces involved. At one point, Hope sat down on a stairway, and Lightning sat next to him. With what they started with, things seemed to be going smoother now, still with regrets in their expressions.

Shiro: _"Lightning… What secrets bear your name?"_

Feeling unpatient, Shiro finally approached the two of them. They looked at him, breaking their conversation.

Shiro: "If it's too much trouble, I'll leave in an instant. No need putting salt on a fresh wound."

Hope: "(stands up, wipping his eyes) I'm fine. We can keep moving."

Shiro: "Hope, look, I…"

Hope: "I said I'm fine, you Snow-lookalike!"

Hope simply ran on, obviously enraged by something. Natually, Shiro had no idea what it was.

Shiro: "What's his problem?"

Lightning: "… It's Snow."

Shiro: "(anime-wise, a large ? appears over his head) Snow? (frosts his hands slighty) He's not cryonphobic, is he?"

Lightning: "No, you misunderstood. He didn't mean you. Not really."

Shiro: "Shall I dare asking?"

Lightning: "It's a guy, a real blockhead. By now, he's a l'Cie like ourselves."

Shiro: "(sarcastically) A blockhead named Snow who's a cursed l'Cie, why does this sound so familiar?"

Lightning: "(looks at Shiro) Don't compare yourself to him. Hope, he… He thinks Snow did something awful."

Shiro: "Did he?"

There was mute silence as Lightning slowly walked in Hope's direction.

Lightning: "Just… Try not raising the topic again, alright?"

Shiro: "Try as I must, it's gonna be hard not talk about snow when cold follows my every heartbeat. And I don't think that's the real issue."

Lightning: "Hm?"

Shiro: "His morale is being crushed. I believe it has something to do with this l'Cie thing, he's loosing himself in despair."

Lightning: "You can tell?"

Shiro: "I'm cold by nature, not emotions. It's easy for someone like me to sense shifts in heat, as well as in hearts."

Enough said, the two followed Hope all the way over the complex, eventually ending up at an elevator of sorts. Hope was waiting there, staring at the floor and mute like a rock. He lifted his head when he heard the two comming.

Lightning handled the controls to the elevator, opening it's doors, allowing her and Hope to enter. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew he was listening.

Lightning: "You were named after hope, right? Try not to loose it."

Hope: "Light, I…"

Lightning: "Fighting without hope is no way to live. … It's only a way to die."

And then, just when she dropped the wisdom-bomb on Hope, Shiro approached the elevator.

Shiro: "I heard you have a thing against snow. Mind if I tag along in a distant corner?"

Hope: "(looks at him) Shiro… I'm sorry, for what I said."

With a cold expression (no pun intended), Shiro entered replying:

Shiro: "I heard worse."

Once he entered, the doors closed, and the elevator started moving up.

Moments passed, and no one said as much as a word.

Shiro: _"This journey of theirs is unlike mine._ (looks at Hope) _Something's telling me this kid is a vital part of Lightning's task. Keeping him alive is her one purpose she can't abandon, even after her beliefs were crushed recently. If I keep her from doing so, I will do no one a favor._ Once we reach the top, I'm leaving."

These words were spoken out loud, gaining the attention of the other two.

Shiro: "You helped me out, and I followed you all the way here, there's no need for me to intrude you anymore. My presence is more than a burden, and you've got plenty of it. So, is that alright?"

Lightning: "(silent)… Do as you like. We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

Hope kept looking at the other two like bystander, or rather like an object of discussion. But, he wasn't quite nice to either one of them lately, so he just remained silent.

Shiro: _"I wish I could have known them better. If it was Diamond Dust Dragon who called Lightning to release me, he must have sensed something in her. Now, maybe I will never see it."_

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. They were on the actual civilic surface of Palumpolum.

But on the very first step out, they were not greeted by fresh air.

But by lights.

Flashlights.

Hundreds of beams blinding their eyes, and the sound of a thousand firearms taking aim. They all covered their eyes from the lights, but they knew exactly what was happening.

A megaphonic voice spoke up, his voice filling the entire agora:

_"__This is PSICOM! L'Cie, we have you surrounded! Disobey and we'll respond with lethal force!"_

Lightning: "Those are…!"

Shiro: "What the…?"

In a set picture: the lot of them were surrounded by at least a thousand souldiers in full-suit uniforms, all keeping them on the aim of their weapons.

_"__I repeat, we have you surorunded. Surrender at once!"_

- to be continued

* * *

><p>Ending song: skipped<p>

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Snow: „Once again, the hero saves the day!"

Lightning: „Shiro, keep Hope safe!"

Shiro: „The city will devour itself with flames of warfire. So why…?"

Brane: „You won't escape this time! Feel the heat!"

Hope: „You think fighting is stupid?"

Brane: „There's no honor in dying, then you're just trash!"

Shiro: „Stop it! Stop hurting people!"

Hope: „What if fighting ends up hurting more people? Where's the point!"

Shiro: „Next time on Cold Saga: 'Fires of Palumpolum- The Ragging God Awakes!' With sparkling dust, shatter my dream to reality!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Saga Heart** (LIGHT/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 500)- effect unknown

**Diamond Dust Dragon** (WATER/ level 7/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2100)- 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

- Once per turn, when you would take damage to your Life points by a card effect, gain 1000 Life points before the damage is dealt, and reduce the damage by half.

**Superknall!** (Trap, Normal)- Activate when a "Claymech" Monster is destroyed by battle. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK.

**Damage Freeze** (Trap, Continous)- Activate when you would take damage to your Life points. Negate the damage, and if you control a face-up Cryonite-type Monster or "Diamond Dust Dragon", you can equip this card to that monster and increase the equiped Monster's ATK by an amount equal to the damage you would have taken.

**Phobos Clayforce** (Trap, Normal)- Activate during your opponent's Battle phase, when a face-up "Claymech" Monster is selected as an attack target. Double it's ATK during Damage step only. During your next Standby phase, change that Monster to Defense position.

**Severe Frostbite** (Trap, Continous)- Equip to a Cryonite-type Monster or "Diamond Dust Dragon" you control. Once per turn, you can halve the equiped monster's ATK (permanantely) to select 1 Attack position Monster your opponent controls and have it's ATK become 0 until the End phase. If this card is destroyed, destroy the equiped Monster.


	3. Fires of Palumpoluma Ragging God Awakes

Guns.

Sweatdrops.

Tension.

The main aspects of the current state, for each respective side of the plaza.

Just like that, the world turned around for Shiro, Lightning and Hope. The journey has always been perilous to begin with, but here's where the bad turned to worse.

At the Palumpolum main agora, the three have been surrounded by what appeared to be an army of soldiers in uniforms, pointing their guns at them, not to mention cannons, machines of war, bio-weapons and whatever else the military picked up to intercept the l'Cie threat. The scene of a once peaceful city shifted into a tense guncourse.

The entire scene was visible on a large screen that stretched over an entire building, making it look like an extremely tense scene of the crime, the moment when military uprehends the bad guys. The reporter was talking:

"_These images are coming to you live from Palumpolum, where the fugitive l'Cie have been located and are to be uprehended by PSICOM to ensure public security. Ladies and gentlemen, we asure you that there is no reason to panic, as you will all witness public capture of the sinister l'Cie shortly."_

About the same time, a high-ranking soldier spoke up via megaphone:

_"__This is PSICOM speaking. L'Cie, we have you surrounded. Surrender at once_."

Shiro: "_This must be the Cocoon military force. Such a batallion formed up to hunt down 3 fugitives, they must really hate l'Cie. A Battle Duelist is a favorite here just the same."_

Stiff from fear, Hope just grint his teeth in frustration. No magic in the world could dispatch such a military force. Not without consequences.

But before he even got to express his fear, Lightning spoke up:

Lightning: "Start running."

Hope: "What?"

Lightning: "I'll distract them for you to make an escape. You survive."

Hope: "But Light, I…"

Shiro: "I have a better idea."

Both of them turned their faces to see Shiro, regardless of their cautious observation towards the overwhelming gunpoints.

Shiro: "Both of you start running. I will distract them."

Lightning: "What made you decide that?"

Shiro: "I almost gave up on life, fed with nothing but hope and willpower. Better save the two I happen to care about than let them take the toll for my own existence, even if it was for a short time."

Lightning: "Hmph, how selfish you are, taking the blame for yourself. And how precicely do you plan on distracting them? Playing card-tricks and hope they die of papercuts?"

Shiro: "Sounds better than doing nothing. Once again, I'm crafting my path. This is my choice."

Hope: "What you're saying makes no sense! What makes you think I'm willing to flee like that? We're all in this together."

Shiro: "Hope…"

Hope: "What else do I have left? My life, my dreams, my family, everything went crumbling down since this whole l'Cie mess started."

Shiro: "Bold, but I won't have a kid talk about hopelessness on my watch."

That's when the soldiers' patience ran out.

_"__Alright, men, take aim, and take out the dangerous l'Cie. These are not people, they're targets. On my mark, fire at will!"_

Hope just gasped.

_"__Three…"_

Lightning was about to take out her gun-sword in retaliation to possible gunfire.

_"__Two…"_

Shiro just formed a fist of his right hand, focusing his energy on waking the slumbering Diamond Dust Dragon in his brand.

_"__One…"_

And then…

* * *

><p><strong>opening song: Mai Kariyuki: 'HEART&SOUL' („Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny", 2007)/**

(during the opening instrumental, the card of Diamond Dust Dragon spins slowly, ultimately overlapping with the identical brand mark on Shiro's right wrist)

(Shiro gazing over the world of Pulse from a cliff)

_**Muteki no jounetsu  
>Suteki na souzetsu<br>Ichido kimetara mayowanai  
><strong>_

(Lightning posing with her gunblade in a frozen landscape)

_**Namida afurete mo  
>Kizu ga itakute mo <strong>__**  
><strong>__**Shinjiru koto wo yamenai**_

(spiritual, Shiro and Lightning stand backs to each other, him in a light red and her in a light blue pallete swap, overlapping and reaching the edge of the screen)

_**Mune no oku ni aru honoo wa**_

(between them, the center of the screen displays a motion track of different characters: Snow with Shiva sisters in the background, then Hope, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Jihl Nabaat, Cid, Rosh, and ultimately a beshadowed figure with mechanical details)

_**Ikusennen mo mukashi kara  
>Kienai hatenai sadame dakara<br>**_

(Shiro on screen, holding a card in a draw motion)

_**DON'T GIVE IT UP! **__**  
><strong>_

(Shiro tosses the card up, and it turns into Shiva Shield, instantly dissolving into Synchro rings, envelping the monsters Frostland Lizard, Ice Battleclaw and Snow Warrior…)

_**Itsudatte taisetsu na mono**_

(… and summoning Frostland Knight, Frostland Archfiend and Frostland Lancer respectively)  
><em><strong>Mamoru tame BURN! BURN! BURNING!<strong>_

(Vanille clapping and dancing, then winking as Fang ghosts in behind her)

_**Kitto umareta n dakara**_

(Shiro's eyes flash, and he holds a card up, which calls forth Diamond Dust Dragon)  
><em><strong>GIVE IT TO ME!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Koko ni iru n da **__**  
><strong>_

(a slideshow of Milat with Claymech Maximum, Brane with The Burning Antares, Jihl with a large lightning-knight of sorts and Dysley with a massive, beshadowed giant-like monster next to them)  
><em><strong>Mezameta kanjousen wa<strong>_

(in Dysley's shot, he's struck by lightning and turns into Barthandelus)  
><em><strong>Majiwatta unmeisen de<strong>_

(Shiro driving his King Blizzard, and Lightning ridin Odin in Gestalt Mode next to him on a straight road, Diamond Dust Dragon emerging from the sky, bursting a blue beam from it's mouth, covering the screen)

_**Donna miraizu wo egaku? **__**  
>DON'T GIVE IT UP!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Tadoritsukeru hi made HEART & SOUL!**_

(the cast posing beneath the title, Diamond Dust Dragon enveloping them all with it's wings from above)

**Cold Saga**

**Episode 3: „Fires of Palumpolum- the Ragging God Awakes!"**

* * *

><p>The officer continued the countdown, testing every soldier to pull the trigger:<p>

_"__Three… two… one…F-!"_

BANG!

It was not the guns blazing, there was a huge explosion at the back side of the agora, among the buildings overtaken by PSICOM. Fire and smoke swallowed the entire section. Soldiers screamed as some of them got hit by the explosion, others because they were falling down from great heights. Soldiers from all over the agora kept looking around and wondering:

"What the…!"

"What was that?"

"L'Cie attack?"

"Orders, sir, give us orders!"

Hope: "What…"

Shiro: "Saved by the bang. But who's behind it?"

Lightning: "Whoever it was, he's either very bold or very stupid."

Even after the explosion, soldiers were roughly flying out of the smoke, blown back by an unknown force. Seconds later, a man walked out, leaning a machine-gun on his shoulder. And not just any man: the „hero". The tall trench coat hero called Snow Villiers.

Snow: "Once again, the hero saves the day!"

Soldiers kept looking up to him, rumoring countless things.

"He's up there!"

"A l'Cie? Where?"

"Backup, we need backup!"

Hope: "It's…!"

Lightning: "You have got to be kidding me!"

Soldiers managed to march up the stairway to confront Snow…

Only to be greeted by his powerful punches and wall-breaking kicks. They went flying like fireworks.

Snow: "(rubbing his hands) Think you could kill the hero this soon? It's only the prologue."

That's when he showed his l'Cie brand, shining brightly on his left wrist. This glow materialized in his hand in form of an ice-shaped crystal, which he threw forward.

Snow: "(aims) Twin sisters! (shoots) Shiva!"

The crystal he threw in the airspace above the very center of the agora was split apart by the bullets he fired, but the shiny sparkle of it's shards was only the beginning of his performace:

Out of the crystal, a spherical sphere formed, surrounded by rings, glyphs and mystical energy waves. These froze instantly, and as the seal got larger, the dieties slumbering inside woke up:

To Shiro, an ice-based duelist, this came as a surprise.

The summoned creature was a pair of humanoid Eidolons, the sisters of Shiva: Nix and Stiria. Both quite feminine in appearance… except for their blue skin and fused machine parts, not to mention the wheels they got at their side.

The simple appearance of the Shiva sisters shook the entire agora, but what came up next was even greater: simply by touching each other's palms, the twin sisters created an icy whirlwind that made even Shiro's freezing skills blush. Ice grew all over the place, wandering and weaving like courtains of silk, and gliding like waves of enchanted water. In short, the ice formed all over the agora, sweeping soldiers and machines of war away with freezing wind, ultimately creating a massive ice structure, closely resembling a huge apstract artwork.

The only place not caught by ice was Shiro's, Lightning's and Hope's location. Unbeknowns to Snow, Shiro played a part of redirecting the freezing wind away from them.

Snow: "Alright! (jumps)"

Shiva sisters got the cue their master gave them. They caught the jumping Snow in mid air, and then lifted him up, while drawing close to each other, slowly, and then, followed by a sound of shifting gears, the two sisters crossed and started a transformation process: the cross-leg section became a seat, the legs of the one sister became the gas paddles, and the other's became exhaust pipes, while the sister's respective heads became both the front and the back of the vehicle, and the wheels they each carried became the wheels. Snow got onto the thing, in mid-air hangtime. It was a motocycle!

Snow: "Shiva- Gestalt Mode!"

By hitting the paddle, snow used the beautiful apstract icecape as a majestic stuntroad, driving the Shiva bike across the ice under various angles. Soldiers all over the agora regained conscience, and started aiming at Snow witht heir weapons, and he, driving skillfully, pulled out his own gun to counterfire. Whatever obsticles in his way have been incapacitated. He ultimately made his appearance in front of the trio he was saving, braking suddenly. He smiled and nodded to Lightning and Hope, respectively.

Snow: "Hi there, sis', shortstuff. Enjoying the show?"

Hope: "Ghh…You…"

Lightning: "Charging in as always, 'hero'."

Shiro was a little bit too occupied with observing "now's performance. Most of all, the Shiva bike he was driving attracted most of his attention.

Shiro: _"That bike… It's almost identical in function to my D-Wheel."_

That's when Snow noticed him.

Snow: "Oh, can't remember seeing you. Friend or foe?"

Shiro: "I was just passing through."

Lightning: "He's on our side. (points respectively) Snow, Shiro. Shiro, Snow."

Snow: "Introductions can wait, the fight's still not over."

He was right: all over the place, soldiers were slowly getting back to their feet.

Lightning: "So, how will the hero solve this pickle?"

Snow: "The hero doesn't know. However, the hero didn't come here without a plan."

Shiro: "… You mean you, right?"

Snow: "(slightly drops down) OF COURSE I MEAN ME, WHAT OTHER HERO IS THERE?"

Meanwhile, the mighty machines of war and the soldiers were approaching them from all direction, despite the created mayhem.

Snow: "Hope, get on."

Hope: "But…"

Lightning: "Just do what he says!"

Lightning practically tossed Hope on the Shiva bike, light like a ragdoll. The same moment, Snow hit the gas.

Snow: "Hold on tight, we're getting out of here!"

And the "hero" drove away (much to Hope's protest). Technically, he did a lot of zig-zag moves on the agora as soldiers and warmechs kept approaching from all sides, there was no opening for a real escape.

Snow: "Geez, gimme a break, man!"

Lightning: "(grabs her gun-sword) They need support."

But before Lightning had a chance to charge into the battle and rid the road of all the obsticles, this caught her attention:

?.?.?: (whislte)

From a hidden corner, a female voice was calling out. Lightning could only see a gleam of the person's appearance as most of it was beshadowed. What both her and Shiro noticed was that the person calling them was a tall, ash-black haired woman with blue rags.

?.?.?.: "This way, sunshine."

Shiro: "Part of plan, huh?"

But the tides turned, when Hope lost his grip of Snow and dropped of the bike, on the hard ground. Without delay, soldiers started pointing their guns at the fallen kid.

Snow: "Oh no, Hope! (turns around)"

Lightning: "Hope!"

Shiro: "(halting Lightning) I got it."

Shiro then put his fingers in his mouth, and whistled loudly.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on one of the enterances to Palumpolum traffic zone to be more precise, a group of armed soldiers kept watch of the city's border, making sure the area remains quarantened, and isolated from the l'Cie dangers.<p>

What they didn't expect was a certain vehicle moving towards the barrier at great speed. They didn't take a closer look, but they still stood in the thing's path before it came even close.

"Halt, this area is off limits…"

But the vehicle continued, ignorring them completely. It was Shiro D-Wheel, King Blizzard.

"Hey,hey, HEY!"

They all had to jump out of it's way, and the vehicle drove right through the barrier, crashing it in the process. The soldiers contacted the superriors via intel-com.

"Sir, respond! We have a breakthrough! A vehicle just entered the city by force! It's a large, unmanned… Ehm, motocycle?"

* * *

><p>As soldiers came closer to Hope, Snow drove the Shiva bike in his near, and by driffting around him, he sweeped all of the soldiers away.<p>

Snow: "That's what I'm talking about!"

And suddenly, just as he was giving his braging smirk to Hope, something large landed down behind him. Snow looked at the thing that landed, and instead of a smirk, he gave it a large, comedic "oops" face.

The thing that landed was a large mech: a Tilter of Orion Class, a large robot resembling a humanoid with a beetle's abdomen and feet.

The Orion pointed the shoking weapon on it's left arm towards Snow, charging it with electricity and ready to discharge at close range.

And then, it ceased moving, sparking and overall stopped functioning as it's surface got colder. Before Snow's very eyes, the Orion froze, icicles and frost covering it's entire body. The Orion then fell down and shattered into pieces.

Snow saw the culprit behind this attack behind the Orion's scraps: Shiro, pointing the glowing right hand towards the now defeated machine.

Shiro: "Flash… Freeze."

Snow: "You did that? You must be a l'Cie too, then."

Shiro: "(to Hope) Hope, we have to leave, now."

Just then, Shiro's D-Wheel stormed in, colliding with soldiers along the way, but narrowly avoiding Lightning, who did not even flinch in response to this. King Blizzard braked in front of Shiro, and he got on the vehicle. Lightning shouted out to him from afar.

Lightning: "Shiro, I have only one request: keep Hope safe!"

Shiro: "Got it!"

That's when both him and Snow drove off, with Snow having Hope as a backseat driver, heading for the ice maze created by Shiva. Soldiers were no longer in their way, so the two men came side by side and also managed to communicate easily.

Snow: "An ice-charged bike? What are you, trying to cramp my style?"

Shiro: "I might ask you the same thing. We can discuss this later."

Snow: "Yeah, yeah. Hope, try not letting go of me this time. Firmly believe you'll die if you let go of me for one tenth of a second."

Hope: "Snow, I…"

Shiro: "Hope, if you don't trust him, trust me instead!"

Hope: "… Okay."

That's when the both of them started the next stunt.

Snow: "This is gonna get tricky!"

They were literally headed towards a wall. At full speed. Without flinching.

Hope: "What are you doing?"

Snow: "Like I said, hold on tight!"

And just when they came a few inches close to the building wall…

Both of them lifted the front ends of their "bikes", and rammed the front wheels against the wall, resulting in a 90 degrees angle. This was now a struggle against gravity.

Snow: "Heaaaaaarrrrhhh..!"

Shiro: "Hrrrrrrrrrr…!"

And the gravity… lost the battle. Their bikes both started moving up, driving across the wall and aiming upwards!

Snow: "Shiva, Ice Ramps!"

Shiro: "Ice Traveler! Frozen Fountain!"

In order to keep themselves up and elevated, each of their wheels formed a chunky layer of ice around them, partially fusing the vehicles with the vertical road while they were moving forward, and keeping the bikes from crashing down.

Hope: "This is insane!"

Snow: "I know. But no worries, heroes never die!"

Driving like that, they reached the top of the building, and on the top, they finally met horizontal ground and stopped. Shiva sisters dispersed into shining dust, fusing back into Snow's brand, allowing him and Hope to get of and continue by foot.

Shiro, on the other hand, simply dismounted King Blizzard.

Snow: "Nice driving, partner. I think I like your style… even if it is copied from me."

Shiro: "I wasn't trying to impress anyone, nor copy anyone's skills. If that's what you're insulted about, I appologise."

Snow: "Nah, it's cool, in every meaning of the word. (observes the surroundings) Looks like we'll have to continue by foot. Shiva used the last of it's strength for that strike."

There were many rooftops in their wake, all leading across the Palumpolum central. This was the one plain that was not _too_ crowded with soldiers.

Snow: "But at least it'll make things easier. PSICOM never expected l'Cie to come this high up, so their surprise goes in our favor."

Shiro: "And Lightning?"

Snow: "Relax, it's all taken care of."

* * *

><p>Lightning was safe, hiding at the darkened alley just as soldiers were passing by it, not even thinking about investigating it.<p>

Lightning: "The show-off. His tactics might have changed, but his style didn't."

And she wasn't alone.

?.?.?: "It's fine. For as long as the gun-crew tries to keep up with Snow, they won't be preparing to chase us down. And the way things settled, they won't reach them that easily."

That was the same woman from before, leaning against the wall in front of Lightning. Now, on short range, her appearance was revealed. Notably, there was a l'Cie brand on her right shoulder, but other than Lightning and the others, this one was pale and twisted, like it's been scorched over.

Lightning: "I'm seeing a whole lot of new faces today. So, who might you be?"

?.?.?: "(smiles) Hm, I might have a few screws loose, but same as you, I'm a l'Cie. (looks at Light directly) The name's Fang. Oerba Yun Fang."

* * *

><p>With little trouble, Snow, Hope and Shiro were getting the hang of jumping over rooftops in order to proceed further to their goal. What this "goal" was or where it was, it was unclear at this time.<p>

Eventually, the three stopped running and took a break on one of the rooftops.

Hope: "(catching his breath) So who planned this whole thing? Was it you?"

Snow: "(also gasping, but laughs) Nah, I'm too much of a blockhead to think this whole thing through."

Shiro: "(oddly, not gasping) So I was told by Lightning."

Snow: "(scratches his head) Ah, so she told you about me? Didn't put much of a smile, did she? To answer your question, I got a little help from the military."

Shiro: "The military?"

Hope: "Aren't they the ones trying to dispose of l'Cie? Why would they help us out?"

Snow: "Well, right after I ditched you guys at Bresha, I was captured-slash-saved by one unit that didn't fit in that description. I learned that not all of military is composed of bad guys. The infamous Cavalry, for example, and their leader, Cid Raines, said they'll lend us l'Cie a hand."

Shiro: "The Cavalry?"

Hope: "And you bought that?"

Snow: "Not much of a choice. Had I went against the army by myself, they would have slaughtered the lot of us with minutes. So anyway, the plan is we take the hide at a safe spot until the Cavalry comes pick us up. With two groups, there's less chance they'll hunt us both down."

Shiro: "And that safe spot would be…?"

Snow: "Uhm… (sweatdrops) I didn't really decide yet."

That's when both Hope and Shiro sighed in frustration, only Hope seemed a little bit more bothered by this than the later. Shiro looked at the kid, then remembered something he overheard Lightning and him saying.

Shiro: "How about his place? (Hope's)"

Hope: "What?"

Shiro: "Don't you have things to talk about with your dad?"

Hope: "I, uhm…"

Snow patted Hope's shoulder strongly while smiling.

Snow: "That's perfect. That way, we can get his dad out of this mess before PSICOM starts Purging everyone again. Wish there was a way to save the whole rest of the people too…"

Shiro: "Purging?"

Snow: "What hunk of rock did Light found you lying beneath? You really don't know about the Purge?"

Shiro gave a silent reply.

Snow: "Then you sure had it nice. People hate l'Cie, you know that much, right? And if one l'Cie is spotted, then panic breaks loose. To answer the wishes of the people, Sanctum executed the Purge, which means all folk suspected of being l'Cie… Or worse, all folk that did as much as come close to a l'Cie will be eliminated on the spot."

Shiro: "All of them?"

Snow: "Yes, no mercy, no pardon, it was publicly introduced as massive exploit of people from Cocoon on the world below, the Pulse, while it's actually a great mascarade for mass masacre."

Shiro: "The people are getting killed… for one l'Cie? _Then, things trully are worse than at my world_."

Snow: "Last time they did that… well, things didn't work out. People died. Lots of them. Innocent people lost their lives because Sanctum keeps the population of Cocoon brainwashed."

Hope: "I know… I remember. (grips) They showed no mercy… They just…"

Snow tried to prevent Hope from remembering, so he put his hand on his shoulder:

Snow: "Don't worry, kid. Those bad guys will have it coming."

Hope just glared at Snow, rage was more than evident, only everyone thought it was directed at the Sanctum. In truth…

Hope: "I hope so."

Snow: "There you go, cheer up, and let us dumb grown-ups do all the fighting."

Somehow, this fueled Hope's anger even more.

Hope: "You think it's stupid to fight?"

Snow: "It is if you get killed."

Again, Hope gripped his hand into a strong fist, but had no place to direct it.

Shiro noticed something being awfully wrong with him, and the Purge had something to do with it.

But before anyone could ask any more questions, Snow's "cellphone" (it looked more like a stick with an anthenna) started to ring. He picked it up and… well:

Snow: "Hello? What's the fuss?"

The response was loud enough to pierce Snow's ears and for everyone else to hear.

_Fang: "(overphone) YOU KNOW DARN RIGHT WHAT THE FUSS IS!_ (Snow almost goes deaf) _Why didn't you call in?"_

Snow: "Ah, right, sorry, we were kinda in a hurry…"

* * *

><p>With Light and Fang:<p>

Fang: "Nevermind that now. Are the others alright?"

_Snow: "(overphone) Yeah, yeah, everyone's fine. Hope's a tough kid. Is that what Light wants to know?"_

Fang: "Lucky guess, huh? And what about the other guy, errr, Shiro, was it?"

_Snow: "No worries. Hey, put Light on the line a bit."_

Fang: "Sure thing. (tosses the phone to Lightning) He says he wants to talk to you. Ask him about a rondevouz point."

Light caught the phone, but hesitated in using it.

Fang: "Don't worry, it's safely encrypted."

Still hesitating, Lightning finally put the phone next to her head and spoke.

Lightning: "Snow…"

_Snow: "Hi, sis'."_

Lightning: "I'm not your sister."

_Snow: "Right, right, so, you still in one piece? You met Fang, right?"_

Lightning: "We're fine, both of us. Is Hope okay?"

_Snow: "Man, you're so persistent, I already told Fang the kid's fine. By the way, we agreed to meet up at his place: Felix Heights. Can you get there?"_

Lightning: "Felix Heights, got it."

_Snow: "Catch you there, then. Anything else?"_

Lightning took a deep breath before speaking up next:

Lightning: "Snow, listen to me. About Hope, he's…"

_Shiro: "Lightning, it's me."_

Lightning: "What? Shiro?"

_Shiro: "Don't worry. I got Hope covered."_

Lightning: "No, you don't understand, he…"

_Shiro: "Oh, and, he told me he has a message for you."_

Lightning: "What?"

_Shiro: "He said... 'I decided. I'm sorry.' That mean anything to you?"_

Lightning's reaction was beyond shocking. She felt like her stomach was ripped right out of her chest (yes, in that order). As soon as she started breathing again, she practically comanded Shiro:

Lightning: "Shiro, listen! Do not let Hope out of your sights, you hear me? Do not l.."

* * *

><p><em>Lightning: "…et Hope out of your sights!"<em>

Shiro: "Why are you so protective of him? Is something the matter?"

_Lightning: "He'll try to execute Operation Nora! You have to stop him!"_

Shiro: "What's Operation Nora?"

_Lightning: "It means…"_

Just as she was going to say the crucial part, loud engine noise interrupted the conversation. Additionally, strong wind picked up all of the sudden, and all three guys had to cover their faces from the blow.

Noises and windblows usually only relate to one thing: a helicopter (or a Cocoon variant of it) just found the three, and it was carrying an entire platoon of armed soldiers.

Snow: "Ah, no, they found us!"

Shiro: "(to the phone) I'll call you back."

_Lightning: "Shiro, wait…! (clang)"_

As the helicopter's doors opened, a platoon of armed soldiers jumped out and instantly pointed their guns at the heroes, not holding back even as a kid was present.

soldier: "We've got l'Cie in our sights. Awaiting orders."

_superior: "Fire at will, gentlemen. That's not people you're aiming at. Show no mercy."_

Snow: "Now hold on a second! Can't you see we have a kid here?"

Snow took his stance in front of Hope, shielding him, or at least trying to.

Snow: "I'm the one you want, I'm a l'Cie!"

Soldier: "You heard the man, tag and bag! Delta Squad, prepare for crossfire!"

Snow: "(pointing his palm at them) I'm warning you, don't make me do this!"

Soldier: "Ready!"

Shiro: "They're insane!"

Sldier: "Aim!"

…

BAAAANG!

Soldiers from the entire platoon flew about, screaming in pain as a massive burning inferno just broke out just beneath their feet, resulting in an explosion. The flames technically swallowed them.

Pilot: "What was that? Darn l'Cie! (hears something) Huh?... (notices) Missle!"

There was a missle flying in their direction, and one second later, it made sharp contact to the helicopter, blowing it up instantly. There were no more soldiers in the near area thanks to that infernal attack.

Shiro, Hope and Snow remained stunned down below.

Shiro: "Did you do that?"

Snow: "I didn't do a thing."

And out of the smoke:

"Hehahahahaha!"

Hope: "What the?"

Shiro: "Wait a sec, I recognize that laugh."

It was then that Shiro, and the rest of the group, noticed a large silhouette behind the smokescreen.

"Have you missed me, Shiro?"

Shiro: "Don't tell me…"

As the screen of smoke faded, the person, and I use this term really in the most moderate way possible, slowly revealed it's features:

Robotic features!

With size and phisique resembling the one of Orion, except it's outer shell was entirely crimson, and the face, and a good number of flexible areas on his limbs, featured a vertical line of pointy lights, there stood no other than Shiro's old aquintance. His new appearance left even Shiro speechless, so to say.

Shiro: "Brane?"

Hope: "What, the guy from before? But why is he so…"

Snow: "Hold on, you know this guy?"

Brane: "Surprised to see me? I couldn't say goodbye without introducing my latest feature: the Heat Armor Exo Unit. Hehahahahaha!"

Maybe it was the armor, but the speech modulators made his usually maniacal laugh sound even more psichotic.

Shiro: "No doubt, that's Brane, the Cornerer. Only one man in all worlds performs such a laugh. But where did he get that mech-suit?"

Snow: "Friend of yours?"

Hope: "I highly doubt it, he's a bounty hunter! He almost fried me with an electric net!"

Snow: "He did what?"

Brane: "Now, now, is that a way to greet an old aquintance? Why does harmless little ten thousand volts of direct current have to come in our way? Hehahahahaha!"

Brane then jumped front, using some kind of fire-induced booster in his new monstrous feet (which barely had any normal human anathomic features in this form) and got closer to the group, to get a closer look. His stance in this close range was even more frighteneing, his new attire towered even over Snow, who was already a rock of a man. The many robotic features, such as the massive gauntlets filled with gadgets and a head that was as good as neckless, made it hard to believe the thing was actually piloted by someone.

Brane: "Congrats, Shiro, for you are the first target to have pushed me this far. Never before was I forced to equip Heat Armor, and you and your pinky-haired girlfriend just tiped the rock that wakes the dragon! (notices) Hm? Come to think of it, where is Lightning?"

In his POV, his helmet searched and scanned the area, performing detailed scans of each of the three people in front of him. As Snow and Hope were both l'Cie, his scanners didn't tell the difference and dubbed them Battle Duelists instead.

Brane: "Let's see, I've got Shiro, the kid with the frizbi… I never saw that brute before. So, where's sweetheart Lightning?"

Snow: "(O.O) Heh? Sweetheart?"

Shiro: "Keep your focus up! If Brane's here, then his brother hunter is certainly lurking somewhere as well."

Brane: "What, you mean Milat? You can relax, he won't be a bother to you now. He's waaaay to busy scouting the crushing depths of the Palumpolum gulf by now, hehahaha!"

Shiro: "(shocked) What?"

Brane: "He's just where you left him, Shiro, dead frozen at the bottom of the sea."

Shiro: "What do you mean? You didn't pull him out? Your own brother!"

Brane: "My own weight, you mean. Who needs him? This way, I don't have to split the prize in half like before. It's a real career opener."

Snow: "Does that mean…?"

Shiro: "You killed him!"

Brane: "Nonsense, Shiro. It was you who killed him. I'm just the guy who let him die, hehahahaha!"

What Shiro heard fueled his heart with rage, and this heat drawed the cold out, forming powerful ice magic in his right hand.

While yelling out his soul, he shot this amount of cold energy towards Brane, threatening to freeze him up.

But this never happened. Before the ice missle reached him, Brane's massive armored mech opened some kind of vents across it's chest, releasing great streams of fire, lighting him up like a torch and melting the snow down.

Brane: "Hehahahaha, that won't work anymore, 'Coldblood'. After seeing your performance once, did you honestly think I'd face you unprepared?"

Snow: "He melted it down, just like that!"

Brane: "Hehaha, your element is ice, so it's only natural for the adapted predator to counter your force with fire. My heat consumes all, and you can't even touch me!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on a mobile frontline base of PSICOM, a commander was monitoring the situation in Palumpolum, trying his beat to capture the l'Cie. This man was Yaag Rosch, ranking as the liutenant colonel of the PSICOM elite. He was currently monitoring the entire PSICOM l'Cie operation via many monitors displayed within his (presumably) airship. Deeply comitted to find and eliminate the l'Cie, Rosch's frustration grew by the minute in which his soldiers didnt manage to locate them.<p>

Rosch: "Where are you hiding, l'Cie?"

Finally, a soldier came up to him and reported:

"Sir, Delta Squad has located three of the l'Cie fugitives in the F- Sector."

Rosch: "Excelent. What is their status?"

"Unknown, sir. We lost contact with them moments after they reported in. We presume they have been eliminated."

Rosch: "Dirty l'Cie. Get me visual contact ASAP!"

"Right away, sir!"

* * *

><p>Nearby the location of Shiro, Hope, Snow and Brane, a floating camera resembling a winged bubble with optic caps just made it's way over the requested building. It sent video footage instantly, documenting the conflict between the l'Cie and the bounty hunter.<p>

* * *

><p>Rosch, receiving the footage, didn't know what to say.<p>

Rosch: "What is that?"

He was refering to Brane, or his attire more likely. He never saw a mech like that before. At least his men never had contact with similar equipment.

"It appears to be a Viking class Tilter, but as far as we can tell, it's not registered."

Rosch: "No… That is not our tech."

* * *

><p>The annoying beeps of the camera drone got Brane's attention, and it was starting to annoy him.<p>

Brane: "Sorry, I'm camera shy."

Without hesitation, his right gauntlet revealed a cannon-like weapon, which Brane pointed and fired at the drone. The gun fired a bolt of fire at the drone, which detonated and pulverized it on impact.

* * *

><p>Rosch and his crew were now getting nothing but snow on their screen, and he didn't like it.<p>

Rosch: "That mech is definitely not friendly! (via intel-com) All units, move all available forces to the F- Sector! Now!"

_"__Roger. Mobilizing at F-Sector."_

Then, one of the soldiers came up to Rosch, with a report of sorts.

"Sir, we've identified the l'Cie found in the F-Sector."

Rosch: "I'm listening."

"(reading out loud) As you suspected, one of them is the infamous Snow Viliers. Another one is a civilian, Hope Estheim, another survival of the Bodhum Purge."

Rosch: "And the third man?"

"Well, sir… (scratches his head) We… Don't know yet, he's not in any of our databases."

Rosch: "What do you mean none of them? Does Sanctum not hold record of every and any Cocoon citizen ever born?"

"Not this one. I checked his image three times. Absolutely and definitely zero information. It's like he fell out of the sky."

Rosch: "The sky, you say? Hmm… At any rate, he is doubtlessly a l'Cie. Same as ever, show no mercy. Do whatever it takes to take them out."

"B-b-but, sir. Aren't those orders a bit too serious? We're still evacuating the citizens, we can't risk turning the city streets into a warzone before…"

Rosch: "(slams the keyboard) We already are at war! Who do you think wants the l'Cie terminated at any cost? It's not the Sanctum. It's not us. It's the people!"

The soldier went silent.

Rosch: "Resume operations!"

* * *

><p>Hope: "He's merciless."<p>

Snow: "(clutching his fists) Betraying his own brother, killing people and hurting kids, you're less human that we are!"

Brane: "Gosh, you're so difficult, showing pity on people trying to kill you. (looks sideways) If you really must feel sympathy, there's your chance. PSICOM is readying something big as I overheard."

Snow: "What was that?"

Brane: "(pointing over the edge) See for yourself."

Snow looked at the scene at the building's bottom, the one occuring at the streets of Palumpolum.

PSICOM had already declared a state of emergency, moving people and acting an evacuation. The streets were crawling with lines of crowded people, all directed at one point of the city. Town central.

Snow realized what was going on, and the sight enraged him.

Snow: "No way… Are they…?"

Brane: "PSICOM is evacuating people and gathering them together, but the way out of the city is the other way around. Get the picture?"

Snow: "(enraged) Hrrrr… Hope, Shiro, come over here!"

Hope: "What's wrong?"

Snow: "We have to leave at once, let candleman be, we have to go!"

Hope did not fully understand Sow's words, but trying to take on Brane by himself? He'd still rather go with Snow, so he ran in his direction. But Brane had other plans.

He pointed his fire-based gun at Hope.

Brane: "Not so fast! The lot of you stay here!"

Shiro: "Flash Freeze!"

Before he knew it, Shiro threw another orb of entchanted ice in Brane's face, covering his head with deep frost. But his Heat Armor thawed this away very soon, redirecting him at his previous target.

Shiro: "If you want to catch me, you better pay attention where I'm going. Let those two go, or you'll never catch me! (whistles loudly)"

Brane: "Hehahaha, you're amusing, Shiro. Every time you open your mouth, nothing but trash comes out. But fine, I don't mind giving them a few more minutes of life, that won't change a thing. (to Hope) Go on, scram, you two, adults need to talk."

Not hesitating, Snow grabbed Hope like he was a sack of potatoes, then jumped over the edge of the building, sliding down the wall to brake his fall. To further aid to this, Snow rapidly froze and unfroze his legs against the wall, focusing magic there and preventing them from dropping at a too high speed. Hope, of course, disliked this method of transport.

Hope: "What are you doing? We need to stay away from the soldiers, not run in their embrace!"

Snow: "Soldiers are now a part of a bigger problem. All those people are in danger, and we're the only ones capable of saving them!"

Back on the rooftop, Shiro and Brane confronted each other, like two cowboys at sunset.

Brane: "Still playing the hero, I see."

Shiro: "And you're still playing the villain."

Brane: "(snickers) And I'm pretty good at that, wouldn't you agree? Shooting people is fun, especially since I have the Heat Armor."

Shiro remained silent.

Brane: "(shaking his head) Tsk, tsk, don't tell me you're still so overprotective. Back home, alright, but this is a whole different world, why should you care what happens?"

Shiro: "I care if people get hurt!"

Brane: "Aha, but have you ever considered what kind of people are getting hurt? Other than you, me and Milat are not so stupid to go on Transecting into a foreign world without gathering basic information, and we found out something interresting. Do you want me to tell you? The secret of this whole l'Cie mess?"

Shiro: (grunts)

Brane: "I'll take that as a yes. It's quite fascinating. For example, did you know this is not the entire world what you're seeing? It's in fact just one closed half. A giant closed shell in the sky of the real world. This is the Cocoon, the utopic world where you landed. The whole thing is divided into two levels: up here, Cocoon, the utopia, and beneath it, Gran Pulse, hell on earth."

Shiro: "Pulse?"

Brane: "That's correct, and these two worlds, they hate each other's guts. One thing from one world is the antigen on the other. Then there's these big guys, the fal'Cie, powerful magical dieties. Quite similar to our Duel Spirits back home, the fal'Cie own this place, they're the ones directing left from right, and they're the ones directing people as well."

Shiro: "So what?"

Brane: "And in this divided world, there's also division among fal'Cie: the benevolent Cocoon fal'Cie, that support people, and the malevolent Pulse fal'Cie, that want to destroy Cocoon. This grudge is the trigger for all other facts that are to follow. You see, same as Duel Spirits brand people into Battle Duelists, fal'Cie can choose people and brand them into l'Cie. That's what's been confusing my sensors all along. It's the l'Cie of Pulse that terrify the people of Cocoon, the most hated and most feared of people to that point when they stop being considered human. And your pals there, they're in the middle of the dip."

Shiro: "Is that why they hate them so much? Like my kind at home, l'Cie wield greater power and are prone to destruction?"

Brane: "No. It's far more complicated than that. As Battle Duelist, you live alongside your Comandee as if he was your third arm, and the two of you follow your own path, simply feared for your power, but your actions cannot be predicted. But l'Cie, they don't have this kind of freedom. On the moment they are branded by fal'Cie, l'Cie are given a task to fulfil, an inevitable quest. This is the l'Cie's Focus."

Shiro: "A Focus? So that's what they meant…"

Brane: "And if Pulse l'Cie are given a Focus by Pulse fal'Cie, who in turn hate Cocoon, you can take a quess why existense of l'Cie terrifies the people of Cocoon this much. They are afraid, because l'Cie must destroy their beloved home!"

Shiro: "That's a lie! There's always a choice! People like Lightning, Hope and Snow would never think about destroying their own home any more than I'd consider destroying my own world! If it was me, I'd rather hang such a Focus."

Brane: "Hehaha, I don't think they have much of a choice."

Shiro: "Why, what happens when they refuse to fulfil their Focus?"

Brane: "This."

Brane put one of his now completely robotic palms up, and the orb in it's center displayed a holographic image, one that Shiro will never forget.

It was an image of a monster. Not a Duel monster, a real terrifying creature that was humanoid in appearance, but completely twisted and horrorized, like a badly shaped mud sculpture. It had claws for hands, shambling crystal for flesh and a shiny red light in it's chest.

Shiro: "What… is that?"

Brane: "It's called a Cie'th, and unless your l'Cie firends agree to complete their Focus and blast Cocoon out of the sky, this is what they will become. Mindless wandering pieces of rot, with no hope, dreams or virtues, just a walking piles of regret. (ends the display) See now, Shiro? You picked the wrong side, yet again. Becoming a l'Cie, it's a two way street, and there's no rainbow at either end! You can run forever, but they can only run as long as they don't turn Cie'th. So, I'd rather pick 'em up before that happens. Especially Lightning-chan, better make use of her while she's still human, hehahaha!"

Shiro: "(enraged) Hrrrr, You keep Lightning out of this, understand!"

Brane: "Ooh, developing a soft side for her, are you? Did I make the little BaD mad? What are you gonna do, Iceman, shoot me with snowballs? Heha-hehahahaha!"

And then, there was a wooshing sound behind Brane.

Brane: "Heh? What the…? (turns around)"

He regreted doing that. Behind him, King Blizzard drove by at full speed and rammed Brane into the ground. (remember, Shiro whistled)

Brane: "GYAAAAAHHh!"

After the D-Wheel incapacitated Brane, even in his super sized form, it drove slowly to Shiro's side and let him ride it.

Shiro: "A bounty hunter should know better than that. Never give a Battle Duelist a reason to get mad! (pushes the gas) Catch me!"

Brane: "Confound it… (getting up) Gh! Oh no you don't, you won't escape this time!"

Brane's feet and back released it's powerful boosters, and this really gave him the same kind of maneouverbility as an Orion Tilter, if not greater. He was flying at mach speed, pursuing Shiro.

In desperate attempts to score a hit, Brane kept firing round after round of fire missles from his guns, which Shiro kept avoiding by taking zig-zag routes.

Brane: "Hold still, why don't you!"

Shiro, on the other hand, lured him back down on the streets, and as soon as he passed a corner, Brane followed, and…

* * *

><p>Soldier: "Epsilon squad reporting. We've reached F-Sector, but we don't see the targets."<p>

That's what one of the soldiers reported via intel-com as him and his platoon got on the scene. What they didn't expect was the sudden arrival of Shiro and his King Blizzard, speeding in from around the corner. He sped up, and bypassed all soldiers, confusing them.

Soldier1: "Hey, what was that?"

Soldier2: "Isn't that the bogey vehicle Colonel warned us about?"

Seconds later, Brane arrived as well, pursuing Shiro.

Brane: "Stop running!"

And he was surprised to see the platoon of soldiers waiting behind the corner, and they were surprised to see him.

Brane: "Heh? Where'd you come from?"

Soldier2: "What is that? A Tilter?"

Soldier1: "Tilters are unmanned, that can's be one."

Soldier2: "Our reinforcements maybe?"

Brane got thicked off.

Brane: "Outta mah way, losers!"

Through the vents in his chest and his arms, Brane released an infernal blaze of flames, which pushed the soldiers back like paperdolls. Most of them remained down, being scorched severely, and those that weren't hit, reported immediatelly:

Soldier3: "Requesting backup! We have a hostile Tilter here! Send in backup! (Brane gets in front of him, beshadowing him) Hey, you…"

Brane: "Too weak to rely on your own power, are you? Soldiers like you make me sick! (kicks him)"

Soldiers then kept rising up and pointing their guns at Brane, firing instantly, but the bullets kept refracting from his armor due to the Magna Plate installment.

Brane: "With guns like that, you can never hold the candle to me."

And he blasted another array of burning missles in as many targets as he could manage, before he was distracted by a wooshing sound. He looked around and noticed a souldier standing next to an opening trans-gate.

Soldier: "Then how's this? Loadstar Behemoth, realize!"

As the trans-gate flashed, a massive creature leaped out of it: a huge beast whose head and most of the body were reconfigured to appear robotic. It's giant horn atop it's head stretched all the was over it's back torso, and would serve as ideal goring tool.

Brane: "A monster summon?"

Loadstar Behemoth charged Brane, ramming him like a bull, and Brane managed to hold his grounds just barely, blocking the beast's strike with his hands. Even with his improved mech suit, this task was almost the same as stopping a moving train, and it had a similar effect as well.

Brane: "Waaaaaaahhhh! (brakes, holding his ground) With monsters or without, you're still decades behind my time!"

What was believed to be impossible occured in front of the soldier's eyes: with brute strength, Brane pushed the Behemoth back, then lifted him up above his head!

Brane: "Bio Weapons… Can kiss! My! BOOT! (tosses the Behemoth at the soldiers)"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shiro finally halted his driving as he realized he shook Brane off.<p>

Shiro: "The soldiers should be an even match for Brane. This got me some time to help the others. Which reminds me… (picks up the phone) I promised Lightning I'll call her back. I hope I can make this gizmo work."

He picked up the hanging anthenna, like he's usually open up a cellphone in his home world, and he heard ringing as he put the enthenna next to his ear. Finally, there was a respond.

Shiro: "Lightning, it's me."

_Lightning: "Shiro? Where's Hope?"_

Shiro: "He's fine, Snow's taking care of him."

_Lightning: "(gasp) Shiro, you have to stop him! Snow, he doesn't know yet!"_

Shiro: "I think Snow can take care of the PSICOM, so Hope shouldn't be…"

_Lightning: "NO! Shiro… Shiro, listen to me, do this for me and I'll never ask your assistance again!"_

Shiro: "… Why? What about Hope?"

_Lightning: "Listen carefully. Operation Nora is…"_

Her exact words were never documented, but the expression Shiro made upon hearing them suddenly changed, from worry, surprise, shock, to utmost horror.

Shiro: "Hmm? … (gasp)… What? … Oh no, SNOW! (hangs up, and speeds up)"

* * *

><p>At Brane's turf, the scene was the aftermath of a chaotic match. All over the street, soldiers, warmechs and bio-weapons were lying down, smoking, scorched, maybe dead, demolished, maybe just knocked out, but one thing is for sure: Brane was the only thing standing, and he barely had a scratch on him.<p>

Brane: "Confound it, Shiro. You lured me here to have a brawl with the PSICOM while you made your escape. (kicks a random piece of metal) What a mess. It's gonna take forever for me to track you down again, Palumpolum is a big city. Hehahaha, or so you'd like to think. (presses some buttons on his gauntlet) What you don't know is that I managed to plant one of my nano-drones on the kid's collar, right under your nose."

Flashback: _As Brane devastated Delta Squad and destroyed the helicopter, everyone's eyes were covered from the flames and smoke. Brane took this chance to fire a small, ant-sized floating device, which he directed at Hope and attached it remotely at the back of his shirt._

Brane: "With the transmitter in the drone, I can track his every move. You made quite a fuss about that kid for some reason, and if I find him, I'll find Shiro as well."

His gauntlet then displayed a holographic image of the city's 3D map. His location was at the center, and by turning around, the map corresponded to the shape of the city. Eventually, he saw a beeping red light on the map, this being his transmitter. He looked in the direction.

Brane: "That way. (ends display and engages boosters) Here I come! (jets away)"

* * *

><p>Shiro was not stopping nor braking for anything. He was never in a greater rush than he is now. What Lightning told him overphone made him realize he did a grave mistake by letting Hope go alone with Snow. The kid was about to do something awful.<p>

Shiro: „_Operation Nora… That's what Hope called his seeking revenge. If what Lightning said was true, Snow called Hope's mother to arms during the first Purge, and this ended up with her death. Hope is blaming Snow for this, and now… he desires the same for him! Than that means… Back then…"_

Flashbacks:

_Snow: „Don't worry, kid. Those bad guys will have it coming."_

Shiro: „_And back then…"_

_Snow: „There you go, cheer up, and let us dumb grown-ups do all the fighting."_

_Hope: „You think it's stupid to fight?"_

_Snow: „It is if you get killed."_

Shiro: „_Hope… If your rage gets flamed up like that, you'll_… I can't waste anymore time! King Blizzard!"

Somehow, the D-Wheel he was riding flashed it's lights like they were eyes of a demon, and a powerful aura of light surrounded Shiro, most notably, his clothes:

They glowed and started morphing. His hanging trench-coat shrunk, along with the sleeves, and they turned into a driver suit, the same as the rest of his clothing did. All flapping bits squeezed and fit on his very skin. On top of that, the same glow covered his head, and turned into a white helmet with a teal vizor on it, covering Shiro's eyes.

Equiped like that, Shiro's aerodynamics improved, and his speed increased.

Shiro: "Riding Mode- Set!"

And so, he rushed as fast as he could…

* * *

><p>People were gathering at one of the main squares of the city, directed so by the military. Snow and Hope were observing the scene hidden behind some shrubbery. Snow was enraged of the sight, while Hope didn't understand the dangers.<p>

Snow: "Hope, I won't ask you to follow up. Stay here if you want."

Hope: "What are planning to do?"

Snow: "Being the hero, anyway possible!"

With that, Snow left his hiding place, and rushed into the crowd, leaving Hope behind. One of the soldiers saw him coming, and tried stopping him.

"Take it easy, sir, there's no need to.. (Snow punches him) BAH!"

Snow knocked the soldier unconcious, and picked up his machine gun. People were looking at him and mumbling things, wondering why he did this, showing concern and fear at the same time.

Snow hesitated his next move, but he had to do it. He bit his lip, unthucked the sleeve covering his l'Cie brand, and put it up for everyone to see.

Snow: "I am a Pulse l'Cie! I'm gere to kill you all!"

If that didn't horrify the people enough, Snow started shooting the machine gun in the air. Panic soon took over, and people were running away from him, screaming and trying to get to safety. He just made the greatest scene of his life.

Hope, seeing the panicking crowd, didn't understand Snow's actions, so he ran over to him, fighting the escaping crowd along the way.

Hope: "What was that for?"

Frustrated, Snow tossed the gun on the ground.

Snow: "Take cover!"

Snow embraced Hope in order to shield him, as a new escadrill of soldiers came in… flying. These soldiers were carrying jetpacks, and they swooped in at the two firing machine guns. Fortunately, their aim was lacking, so neither Snow or Hope got hurt. Snow let go of Hope and looked at the incomming soldiers.

Hope: "How did they get here so fast?"

Snow: "They didn't come here for us."

Hope: "What?"

Snow: "Those Aerial Snipers were sent here before we got here. With or without us, they would have opened fire on the crowd. Getting people out of here was never their top priority. It was taking out the l'Cie, no matter who gets killed along the way!"

Hope: "But that's insane!"

Snow: "It's the same as the first Purge. That's what that hunter guy wanted us to know."

Hope was looking around, and everywhere he looked, the scene was forming against them: people were spreading out wide, terrified of his very presence, and looking at him like he was some kind of monster. On the other hand, there were incomming soldiers, strongly persuaded that by their actions they were protecting Cocoon from evil l'Cie. There was no rainbow no matter where he looked.

Hope: "How are supposed to help people if they all act against us?"

Snow: "Hey, no worries."

Hope: "What?"

Snow: "They don't know what's best for them. True, we all had better days, but we are going to make it out of here. (thumbs up at Hope) Trust me, things will work out in the end."

Hope: "(angry) How can you tell?"

Snow: "I can't, but as long as we are together, and stick to our hope, we'll…"

Hope: "We don't have any!"

This is when Snow first really saw an angry expression on Hope's face. It left him speechless.

Hope: "A l'Cie's only hope is a quick death!"

Snow: "Hey, Hope…"

Hope: "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter where we run, or what we do, we can't have a happy ending! What is hope to us?"

All the sudden:

Brane: "Hopes aren't worth dirt! Hehahahaha!"

They both looked above, and saw Brane descending in his mech form. The arrival of Brane sported many reactions at the crowd: some thought it was another monster, others cheered thinking it was PSICOM saving the day. Snow took his stance between him and Hope, trying to get all the hits Brane might launch.

Snow: "You again!"

Brane: "Hehahaha! You l'Cie really are a dip in the sea. I admire your optimism, I really do. But all your hope you talk about is stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Snow: "Say that again!"

Brane: "Do you deny my words? I know all about you and your l'Cie mess. And it's funny watching you struggle! Take one way, you die, take the other, everyone else dies. Do none of the above, and you end up Cie'th! Bonkers, right? Hehahahaha!"

Snow: "Even if it is a dead end, I'm not going down without a fight! You hear me, tin-can? We hold on to hope, and we're fighting to the bitter end!"

Hope: "JUST SHUT UP!"

Snow and Brane both ceased their talking to hear what Hope had to say. There were no tears in his face, but there just might have been, for he was devastated.

Hope: "Fighting? How can you keep on fighting? What if fighting ends up hurting more people? Where's the point!"

Snow: "… Hope… I swear, I will never let anyone get hurt because of me! Least of all you!"

Snow didn't even notice Hope was just more enraged by this.

Snow: "I will fight all by myself. And I will conquer it all, and if it means dying along the way!"

Brane: "Dying?"

Snow: "That's right! Before I die, I'll make everyone proud!"

Brane: "Hmhmhmhmhm… HEHAHAHAHA! What can you possibly acomplish dead? There's no honor in dying, when that happens you're just trash."

Snow: "You're the one to talk."

Brane: "No one serves a purpose if he's dead, that's what makes death so awful. And you, you don't even serve a good purpose when alive. You're a waste of space, l'Cie, no better than BaD's."

A new platoon of soldiers marched in, and readied their weapons.

Soldier: "Tilter, move aside! We will terminate the l'Cie before they can cause any more damage!"

Brane: "Buzz off! Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Without hesitating, Brane shot another fire missle into the platoon, taking them all out and bringing the crowd at an even worse state of panic.

Brane: "Hehahahaha! Shooting people is fun! Speaking of which… (points the arm at Snow and Hope) I can't think of another use for you. Farewell."

He charged the tube with heating energy and…

A shooshing sound of a moving vehicle suddenly filled the streets: King Blizzard, and Shiro on it, came in at high speed. Brane noticed him, but a little bit late.

Shiro: "Hockey Fountain!"

Shiro driffted his D-Wheel in front of Brane, showering him with freezing dust, which he instantly thawed out.

Snow: "Shiro!"

Brane: "You took your sweet time, Shiro."

Shiro: "(to Snow) Snow! Take this the most serious way possible: do not let your sight off Hope!"

Snow: "Got it!"

Shiro: _"No, you don't._ (to Brane) Brane, Ek Daag Ju Ciel!"

The world was shaken by those words, only understood by Brane and Shiro. Brane's eye vizors flashed.

Brane: "I was waiting for this!"

Shiro: "Ride this way!"

Shiro sped up and Brane followed, using the boosters on his suit to fly. The both of them got away from the scene, leaving for a highway-like terrain.

Snow: "What are they doing?"

Hope: "I think they're about to duel."

* * *

><p>On the Highway, Shiro had to keep contact to the ground, while Brane was not bound by this weight. His suit allowed him to fly, and so, he already had a great advantage from the start.<p>

Brane: "I was dying to do this, Shiro. It would have been a shame that I only used my advanced manadrive suit to twat some soldiers, hehahahaha!"

Brane's left gauntlet opened up, revealing a massive, table-sized duel disk, as well as a hidden compartment holding his deck.

Shiro glanced at the point where he left Snow and Hope.

Shiro: _"I have to beat Brane, but I must hold this position to keep an eye at Hope no matter what._ As far as I'm concerned, you can take the first turn."

Brane: "How generous. I accept. (picks a card) **Speed World S**, Field Spell activate!"

He put the card on a special compartment on is gauntlet, shifting the colors into the red-shift all around him.

_"__Duel Mode On."_

Brane&Shiro: "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

And so it began.

Shiro: LP: 4000

Brane: LP 4000

Brane: "I'll take the first turn. (draws) I summon my **Sunflare Surfer**!"

He summoned his first monster. It looked like a burning surfer kid with burning hair and with flames of fire beneath his board. ATK: 1200/ LV3

Brane: "I use Sunflare Surfer's effect. When this card is Normal summoned, I can discard 1 card from my hand (discards) to give him a 600 points bonus in strength!"

His Surfer's flames suddenly increased in strength, giving the surfer (personality wise) a new cool look. He was practically posing for it. ATK: 1800

Shiro: "A level 3 monster with 1800 ATK…"

Brane: "I set a card face-down. (sets) End of turn."

Shiro: _"Odd… I thought Milat and Brane were only using Claymechs. Could it be he was maskerading his entire performance?_ (draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 1

Brane: SC: 1

Shiro: "(looking at his hand) _So, I can Synchro summon on my first turn. But… I believe Brane might take advantage of my Diamond Dust Dragon somehow."_

Shiro just snapped back to reality to see what was occuring around him. Before him, there was a fork in the road. The straight road lead to a tunnel, which would make him leave this area, but that meant leaving Hope's sight. Quickly, he turned the wheels and took the left road, scratching the paint of King Blizzard along the way as his direction switch came a bit late. He regained control of the vehicle, then looked at the direction where he left Snow and Hope. They were advancing forward, safely on the run from the military.

Shiro: _"Good, that was close. If I'm not careful, I might end up taking the wrong turn. I must keep the promise I gave to Lightning!"_

Brane: "What are you performing there? Come on, hurry up and end your turn before I get hostile!"

Shiro: "Gh… (picks a card) If I control no monsters, I can Special summon this monster from my hand, and all I have to do is discard another. (discards another card) Appear, **Snow Warrior!"**

His summoned monster looked in almost every aspect like a heavy armored Eskimo with a large trident. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Shiro: "Next, I Normal summon **Shiva Shield** in Defense mode!"

Another slap with a card on the control bord, and his trademark Shiva Shield took it's stance next to it's master. DEF: 1600/ LV3

Shiro: "When I control a Cryonite-type monster, then I can also Special summon my **Shiva Wand **from my Graveyard!"

From a portal in the ground, another monster came forth: a smaller version of Shiva Shield, with an identical eye, but with a long, hard tail, resembling a scepter, and in addition, it had a halo on it's "head" (eye) and a pair or shard-made wings. ATK: 200/ LV1

And so, Shiro was controling 3 monsters.

Brane: "3 monsters in one turn, yet none of them can match my Sunflare surfer in power. This leads to one conclusion that you will perform a Synchro summon. However, 2 of your monsters are Tuners, and if you wish to summon Diamond Dust Dragon, the only way to do so is to perform a Cross Synchro."

In a monologue, Brane explained the meaning of Cross Synchro with a diagram in his head.

Brane: "Most Synchros reqire only 1 Tuner to summon, so more than 1 is a drag. However, if a duelist can use one Tuner to Synchro summon a low level monster, he can tune that one with the other Tuner for the required Synchro. This method is called Cross Synchro. He will certainly call in his Diamond Dust Dragon. Come on, I'm waiting!"

Shiro: "I tune my level 3 Snow Warrior with my level 1 Shiva Wand!"

The respective monsters flew about, and Shiva Wand dissolved into Synchro rings, surrounding Snow Warrior…

3* + 1* = 4*

Shiro: "Shards of a torn-of soul will manifest as the crystal spear of a wandering hero. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

After the flash, the new monster came out of the light.

Shiro: "Deliberate, **Frostland Lancer!"**

The new monster slightly resembled Frostland Archfiend, except it was more humanoid: a spear-armed warrior with heavy coating and a mask that resembled Archfiend's head. It spun it's spear around and stroke a pose. ATK: 2000/ LV4

Brane: "It's as I had expected, a Cross Synchro."

But…

Shiro: "Battle! I attack with Frostland Lancer!"

Brane: "Heh, what?"

Shiro: "I use Lancer's ability. This monster can attack my opponent directly, but his ATK will be reduced in half for the activation of this effect."

Frostland Lancer: ATK: 1000

Lancer's spear culminated a snowy aura, and he threw this lance into Brane's face, detonating it like a missle.

Brane: "BAH! (wipes the snow away) What was that about? That was a mean trick!"

Brane: LP: 3000

By magic, Lancer created a new spear out of ice he gathered.

Shiro: "Frostland Lancer's ATK cannot go up anymore. But, in Main phase 2, I can perform a second Synchro summon."

Brane: "I see. So it actually was a Cross Synchro, but you're combining it with the Squish Squash technique. (imagines the diagram) In order to deal more damage, one can first gather the materials for a Synchro, Fusion, Xyz or Crypto summon, then declare battle with them. After the damage is done, the materials are used for an advance class summon. That way, you can use your Synchro or another class monster during the next turn, but you can destroy more monsters by attacking with only the materials before the summon is conducted. That's the Squish-Squash technique."

Shiro: "Correct, dealing damage was my top priority. With Diamond Dust alone, I would have only dealt 500 damage, and by attacking normally it would have had the same result, but this way your Life points were damaged for two times the amount. And since the damage has been done, there's nothing stopping me from performing this: I tune my level 4 Frostland Lancer with level 3 Shiva Shield!"

Shiva Shield dissolved into 3 Synchro rings, enveloping Frostland Lancer.

4* + 3* = 7*

Shiro: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The burst of light let out a noble shout, and as freezing dust kept gathering, the Comandee monster took it's shape.

Shiro: "Rise up, **Diamond Dust Dragon!"**

In the sky, the beautiful, yet powerful Diamond Dust Dragon took flight. ATK: 2300/ LV7

* * *

><p>As the creature rose up, it took on such a glorious display of light and sparkling dust that almost everyone in the city could see it.<p>

For example, Hope and Snow, currently running and leaping across buildings.

Snow: "(whisltes) That's some beast he's got. Is that his Eidolon?"

Hope: "Not sure."

Snow: "Yo, Hope, don't you worry. He'll bag the bad guy for sure."

Hope: "… Yeah… For sure."

What Snow didn't know is that Hope was reaching into his back pocket… and took out a survival knife.

* * *

><p>People in the city, soldiers and civilians alike, were stunned by the dragon's appearance.<p>

"Hey look, what is that?"

"The dust is so pretty."

But others soon snapped them back.

"Oi, don't get fooled! Can't you see what that is? It's an Eidolon! The l'Cie are attacking us!"

"Hey, you're right, that's l'Cie doing!"

"Run for your lives!"

* * *

><p>Lightning, along with Fang, ran down the streets of Palumpolum, when suddenly she heard a familiar warcry. She looked up, and saw Diamond Dust Dragon taking a flight across the sky, his wings letting out shining dust with each wingbeat.<p>

Lightning: "That's Diamond Dust Dragon…"

Fang: "What, that thing? Never thought I'd say a dragon looks pretty. Hmmm… You know, I have a feeling like I've seen that one before…"

* * *

><p>Brane: "So, you have the courage to call out your Comandee? Having him on the field can be quite risky. If he gets hurt, you'll get the consequences."<p>

Shiro: "Since my Battle phase is over, Diamond Dust can't attack during this turn. I set one card down and end my turn."

Brane: "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. My turn! (draws)"

Brane: SC: 2

Shiro: SC: 2

Brane took a look at the card he drew. To his joy, it was just what he needed.

Brane: _"Yes, it's here. I can summon an overpowering monster with this. But the timing moves against me, this Speed Spell can only be activated when I have 4 or more Speed counters. My Speed count is 2. On his turn it'll be 3, and on my next 4. I'll have to wait a whole turn to do this. _(picks another card in his hand)I summon **Maw Synchron**!"

The summoned monster looked like a large black orb with hyerigliphs written all over it in grey chalk. These writings ignited, and in a matter of moments, the entire monster turned into a fireball, ultimately resembling a burning fiend with a sinister laugh and a face of fire. ATK: 1400

Brane: "You should have destroyed my Surfer when you had the chance. I tune my level 3 Sunflare Surfer and level 4 Maw Synchron!"

The burning headed synchron rotated 360 like mad as it suddenly dissolved into 4 Synchro rings, enveloping the Surfer, who had to strike another pose before vanishing into the tunnel of light.

3* + 4* = 7*

Brane: "Arrow of a hunter, ignite with the will of wrath. Turn the very heart of hope into cinder! Synchro summon!"

And so, the new monster came out. Instead of light, it brought fire.

Brane: "Scorch, **Subjugator Orbital!"**

And it came out: a flying machine of silver armor, with red flames all over it's body, most notably forming a horizontal ring of fire around it. Overall, it looked like an extended flying saucer with wings and a motionless face. ATK: 2500/ LV7

Shiro: "A Fire monster? Is it Burn damage what he's after?"

Brane: "Don't get ahead of yourself. When Maw Synchron is used for the Synchro summoning of a Fire monster, I can summon it right back by removing from play one Fire monster in my Graveyard. (picks a card in the Graveyard) You might wanna recall, when I used my Surfer's ability I had to discard this, so I'll be removing it from play to regain my Synchron."

From a portal, Maw Synchron raged again with it's burning appearance. ATK: 1400/ LV4

Brane: "Now for Orbital's effect. He can Special summon 1 of my removed from play monsters by removing another monster from my side of the field from play. And that's bye-bye Maw Synchron…"

Just like that, Maw Synchron dispersed into dust under the flashing influence of Subjugator Orbital…

Brane: "And hello **Ultimate Baseball Kid**!"

… But as the dust recombined, it formed a new monster: roughly speaking, a baseball kid with a red helmet and burning eyes. ATK: 500/ LV3

Shiro: "That was Ultimate Baseball Kid what you removed?"

Brane: "Indeed, but this little squirt is much more that what he seems. His ability gives him 1000 ATK points for each other Fire monster on the field."

A burning aura surrounded Ultimate Baseball Kid, focusing on his baseball bat. ATK: 1500

Brane: "Now I reveal my Trap: **Tip Axis!** (reveals) And I'll use it's effect instantly on my Orbital! (Orbital surrounded in a blueish glow) That means that if it battles a monster and inflicts battle damage, this card will make the damage become 1000."

Shiro: "Battle damage enhancing effect?"

Brane: "Hehahahaha. Diamond Dust Dragon's effect kicks in when effect damage is dealt, so if I focus only on battle damage I'll be fine. Battle! Subjugator Orbital, attack Diamond Dust Dragon! Feel the heat! Fallen Flame!"

Subjugator Orbital's attack summoned a number of perfectly round fireballs in his wake, launching them forward simply by willing it.

Shiro: "Trap, open: **Bold Hope**! (reveals the card) During this turn, Diamond Dust Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Diamond Dust Dragon folded it's wings together, shielding himself. However, the heat still hit him and caused him to scream in pain.

Shiro felt the same pain.

Shiro: "Gaaahhhhh!"

Shiro: LP: 3000

Not only that, but the spherical orbs that missed their targets actually hit the surroundings, causing powerful explosions all over the place.

Shiro: "What… manadrive?"

Brane: "Hehahahaha! This part of the duel is the best! When a Comandee gets hurt, then the Battle Duelist takes the same kind of damage! I wonder what would have happened if he actually got destroyed?"

Shiro: "Bold Hope's second effect: when the monster targeted by this effect battles, it gains 400 ATK points after damage is dealt!"

Brane: "Heh, what?"

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 2700

Shiro: "I just feel rejunevated. Same goes for my dragon."

Brane: "Drats, and I so wanted my Kid to show his skills. No bother. I set one card down and end my turn!"

Shiro: "My move then! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 3

Brane: SC: 3

Shiro: "(looks at the hand) _Unless I defeat that Baseball Kid on my next turn, he'll summon another monster and boost it's power. I can't let that happen. Bold Hope won't protect Diamond Dust dragon a second time!_ Battle! Diamond Dust dragon, attack Ultimate Baseball Kid! Sonic Vortex!"

Diamond Dust Dragon opened it's mouth and sent forward a beam of radiant energy, heading for the Baseball Kid. The Kid almost wet it's pants from seeing this coming.

Brane: "You think I was born yesterday? I reveal my Trap: **Negate Attack!** (reveals) As the name implies, this card negates your attack, and ends the Battle phase."

The incomming Sonic Vortex dispersed into dust inches before it hit Baseball Kid, who took cover before knowing what will happen. Seeing the attack neutralized, it phewed and sweatdropped.

Shiro: _"No… I guess I better guard for now_. I set two cards down and end my turn."

Brane: "E-hehahaha… It's time, Shiro. Time to show you my true power."

Shiro: "Shoot with all you got. I'll intercept all of your firepower with my benevolent will!"

Brane: "Oh? That so? You do know you're about to get burned."

Shiro: "I'm not afraid of fire. In fact, I welcome it. My cold skin endures all flames."

Brane: "Amusing, but what about the skin of others?"

Shiro: "What do you mean?"

By the time duel reached this point, the two duelists almost made a complete lap around the area. They were about to bypass the area where Snow scared all the people away. There was people there now as well… unfortunately. They saw them coming, and they started pointing and gathering to see what it was all about. As soon as they saw Diamond Dust Dragon along with the other monsters, they backed away and started dispersing. But not fast enough.

Brane: "There's the folk you're so eager to protect. I'll go have some fun. (changes direction) Be back in a jiffty."

Shiro: "What? Hey, come back!"

Brane abandoned his regular set course in the duel, and got dangerously close to the crowd. Soldiers soon came by in order to intercept him. By now, they have realized Brane was a hostile. He, on the other hand, didn't consider their living wall as any kind of threat.

Brane: "Let's turn up the heat, shall we?"

Brane's huge shoulder plates opened up, revealing hidden arsenal: 3 entire rows of rockets each. The shoulder plates ignited…

Brane: "Bombs away! Hehahahaha!"

He fired all the rockets away, and they all homed in at random targets, spreading destruction and explosions left and right. Soldiers were decimated, and people were, yet again, captured by a great wave of panic. The crowd kept running in random directions, pushing and demolishing obsticles, and other people, like a stampede.

Shiro: "No! BRANE! (follows up)"

Brane: "(fires more missles) Heha-Hehahahahahaha! Blasting things is so much fun, doo-dah, doo-dah, it's so fun when I have guns, all de-doo-dah-day!"

The scene became apocaliptic. Flames were starting to devour the city, and the panic just kept spreading.

Shiro: "Stop it! Stop hurting people!"

Brane: "Make me, Shiro. I think I'll actually try hitting people with this one. (fires more missles)"

Shiro: "No! Diamond Dust Dragon, intercept!"

Diamond Dust dragon descended down, and flew into the scene.

The missles were heading in random direction, people were running, and the one thing in the rocket's sights was a little girl holding a Carbuncle plushie. She was just crying, unable to run anymore.

Just as the missles came her way, Diamond Dust Dragon descended down, and embraced the square with it's wings, allowing the missles to hit him. The beast screamed in pain and agony, as heat disagreed with it's body.

Being it's master, Shiro felt the same impacts all over his body. His clothes, and the skin beneath, started to smoke, and he kept grinding his teeth in order to sustain the screams.

Once Brane used up his entire arsenal, he flew aside and away from the dragon.

Diamond Dust raised it's wings again, looking at the girl it protected below. As the beautiful beast observed, it was trying to make sure she was okay, but as soon as the dragon lowered it's head closer to the girl, she screamed, afraid of the huge monster. The dragon weeped silently, and the girl cried.

At the most critical point, the girl threw her plushie into the dragon's face, much to it's confusion.

And then, all other random objects were thrown at the dragon: cans, rocks, bottles, plates, metallic pipes, some even perilous items such as liker bottles and knives. When the dragon looked forward, he saw a mad mob throwing stuff at him. The crowd just picked on the dragon.

"Save the girl!"

"Stay away from her, you beast!"

"Scare it off, we can do this!"

"Darn l'Cie pet! Get lost!"

Hose were only the nicest things they all screamed out.

Shiro saw it all through his dragon's eyes.

Shiro: "What are they doing?"

The crowd were trying to drive the dragon away. They were convinced it was a dangerous attacker.

Shiro: "Diamond Dust, come back!"

The dragon spread it's wings and took off, off to come close with it's master. Shiro, not believing what he just saw, zoned away for a bit.

Shiro: _"The city will devour itself with flames of warfire. So why…?_ (looks at Brane) You monster! Why did you do it?"

Brane: "Don't pretend like you care."

Shiro: "I care if people get hurt, you were trying to masacre them!"

Brane: "It's other world's folk, as far as I know they might have tails and horns."

Shiro: "That's not an excuse!"

Brane: "Oh, be quiet! (rams Shiro's D-Wheel, pushing it sideways) Get a grip, Shiro, they're biting the hand that's feeding them."

Shiro: "You fiend…"

But then, Shiro noticed something crucial: he was driving to much on the right. The last time he made a turn here, he chose the left route to stay within the area, but Brane pushed him to the right, and he was now dangerously close to the road of no return: before him was a large tunnel.

Shiro: "No! (hard left)"

Brane: "Going somewhere? (stops him from turning) Trying to run away won't help, I'm choosing the route this time!"

Much to his horror, Shiro was forced to take the route through the tunnel. Brane's monsters and Diamond Dust Dragon flew in. Shiro was beside himself, he tried to turn around, but Brane's mobility just didn't allow him this.

Shiro: "NO! I'll have to make a detour, if I don't monitor Hope, he'll…"

Brane: "Did I wreck your little strategy? The duel is as good as over now, Shiro. My move! (draws)"

Brane: SC: 4

Shiro: SC: 4

By this time, they got out of the tunnel, but they were now in a whole different part of the city.

Brane: "Too bad we don't have the crowd anymore, I'd like someone to record your demise."

Shiro: "Don't count your chiken before they hatch!"

Brane: "But mine are about to do just that. (reveals his card) I activate the **Speed Spell Speed Fusion!"**

Shiro: "Speed Fusion?"

Brane: "It's the final piece to the puzzle. If my Speed Counters are 4 or higher, then I can play this, and fuse two or more monsters together into a Fusion Monster!"

Shiro: "That was your plan? A Fusion summon?"

Brane: "A Fusion like you've never seen it before."

A clear vortex appeared in the sky, and this one absorbed Brane's entire field. Both Subjugator Orbital and Ultimate Baseball Kid entered the vortex, and started stretching in a spiral motion.

Brane: "I fuse my Subjugator Orbital, a Fire Pyro-type Synchro monster, with Ultimate Baseball Kid, a Fire Warrior-type monster."

The vortex just turned into an infernal whirlpool in the sky.

Brane: "With heat born of speed, the axis of the very world shall turn around. Fusion summon!"

The center of this whirlpool spawned a massive fireball, which descended upon this world and started to show it's true appearance, like a phoenix trapped in an orb. One portion of the flames extended sideways and revealed wings, another part spread backwards forming the tail, while the front part became animate and turned into the neck and head of the beast.

Brane: „Show them no mercy! Form up… **The Burning Antares!"**

* * *

><p>Lightning and Fang were resting from the running, discussing issues important to Light (regarding l'Cie stuff), when all the suddenly they saw that THING in the sky.<p>

That huge burning thing that looked like a black sun.

Fang: "What is that?"

Lightning: "Shiro… He's in trouble."

* * *

><p>In the distant part of the scene, even Snow and Hope saw what occured, even though the duel was moved to a distant location.<p>

Snow: "Woah… Are you seeing that?"

Hope: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Snow: "… Yeah, I share it. Something bad is comming up."

* * *

><p>Finally, the horrible roar got it's form. This monster was HUGE, beshadowing the entire city as it soared in the sky. Someone might compare this creature to a metal-plated phoenix-shaped flame, but the head of the monster looked more like a huge human skull with nothing but fangs within it's mouth. ATK: 3600 LV10

Shiro: "What the… What is that monster?"

In response, Brane simply laughed…

- to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>ending theme: 'Onnaji Kimochi'; Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa and Endo (Sekirei, 2010)/**

(Lightning and Shiro standing at the opposite ends of the screen, turned backs to each other, slowly being laned towards each other)

**Unmei nante ne**

**Zenbu ne**

**Kimi shidai**

(as they get closer…)

**Tsuiteku doko made mo**  
>(they make back to back contact…)<p>

**Onaji kimochi o **

(and glance at each other with an „Oh" face)  
><strong>Kakaete <strong>

(instrumental solo: a roll-up of characters ghosting in and out: Snow giving a thumbs up, Hope waving, Sazh smiling, Vanille winking and Fang showing a peace sign)

(Shiro's monsters screen-dive in the background while the chib versions of the cast dance on screen)

(background: Diamond Dust Dragon; Frostland Archfiend; Frostland Lancer; Frostland Knight; Ice Battleclaw; Snow Warrior; Kuriboh Cube; Fairy Ice-Cone…; front: chibi Vanille and chibi Sazh performing, Hope and Snow observing with O.O faces, while chibi Lightning and Shiro watch sideways with (-_-) faces;)

**Mada dare ni mo**

**Hakken sarete**

**Inai michi no tairiku ni sou**

(chibi Fang watches from the side, eventually pushing chibi Snow and chibi Hope forward to perform)

**Ichibansaki ni**

**Fumidasu you na**

**Bouken na no kono koi wa**

(background: Eidolon slideshow, starting with Nix and Stiria, then Alexander, Brynnhildr, Bahamut, Hecatoncheir, a female Odin-like Eidolon, and a large dragon that is covered in light)  
><strong>Kitto shinjitsu da yo<br>Kanjiteru koto subete  
>Sono koe ga<br>Ima yondeiru kara **

**(Itsu demo)**

(Lightning's profile body in a fetal position…)  
><strong>Mubou da to wakattete mo <strong>

(…spreading out and gaining angellic wings)  
><strong>Issho ni tameshitai no<strong>

(Lightning riding on Odin (Gestalt) followed by Shiro driving the King Blizzard, and Snow on the Shiva bike falling behind)  
><strong>Nan ni mo iranai<br>Nee kimi ga**

**Warau tabi**

(then, Sazh picking up while driving Brynnhildr-racecar, Fang descending from above on bahamut, Vanille gaining while riding a running Hecatoncheir (Gestalt), and ultimately Hope on a marching Alexander (falling behind))  
><strong>Ikiteru sono imi wa<br>Tokiakasarete**

(a pizza in the middle, and each character grabs a slice, enjoying it in different ways (either eating, admiring it or talking)…)  
><strong>Unmei nante ne<strong>

**Zenbu ne**

**Kimi shidai**

(Shiro and Lightning reach for the last slice simultaneously , accidentally touching each other's hands…)

**Tsuiteku doko made mo**

(and looking at each other…)  
><strong>Onaji kimochi o<strong>

(… eventually retreating and blushing, as the others laugh)

**Tsuyoi kimochi o **

(Diamond Dust Dragon is holding this entire world between his palms…)  
><strong>Kakaete <strong>  
>(then closes it in in his hands)<p>

* * *

><p>(the next time)<p>

Brane: "A Battle Duelist's life depends on his Comandee's safety. What will happed to you once he gets destroyed?"

Shiro: "That won't happen! I have a promise to keep!"

Hope: "How can you make things better?"

Snow: "I don't know, tell me what I deserve!"

Hope: "The same fate!"

Lightning: "Hope! Don't do it!"

Shiro: "When a heart that doubts conquers all fear, the courage left inside will become an invincible fortress!"

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Hope's Resolve- Guardian of Etro, Alexander!' With sparkling dust, shatter my dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Sunflare Surfer** (FIRE/ level 3/ Pyro-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)- When this card is Normal summoned, you can discard 1 card from your hand to have this card gain 600 ATK.

**Snow Warrior** (WATER/ level 3/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1400)- If you control no monsters, you can Special summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card from your hand.

**Shiva Wand** (Water/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 300)- If the only monsters you control are face-up Cryonite-type monsters, you can Special summon this card from your Graveyard. This effect can only be used once during the duel. This card cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro summon of a Cryonite-type monster.

**Frostland Lancer/ Lancer Jackfrost** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 4/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500)- 1 „Shiva" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

- This card can attack your opponent's Life points directly. If this card attacks directly, reduce this card's ATK by half (permanantely) during the Damage step.

**Maw Synchron** (FIRE/ level 4/ Tuner/ Pyro-type/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1800)- This card cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Snychro summon of a FIRE Synchro monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material, you can remove from play 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard from play to Special summon this card from your Graveyard.

**Subjugator Orbital** (Synchro/ FIRE/ level 7/ Pyro-type/ ATK: 2500/ DEF 2400)- 1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

- Once per turn, you can select 1 of your removed from play FIRE monsters: remove from play 1 monster you control and Special summon that selected monster.

**Tip Axis **(Trap, Continous)- Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up FIRE monster you control. If that monster inflicts Battle damage to your opponent this turn, that Battle damage becomes 1000.

**Bold Hope** (Trap, Normal)- Select 1 Attack position monster you control. During the turn this card is activated, it cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this effect is applied, increase that monster's ATK by 400 (permanantely).

**The Burning Antares** (Fusion/ FIRE/ level 10/ Fiend-type/ ATK: 3600/ DEF: 2000)- 1 FIRE Pyro-type Snychro monster + 1 FIRE Warrior-type monster

- This card cannot be Special summoned except by Fusion summon (from the Extra deck). This card cannot attack your opponent's Life points directly. Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Trap card, you can tribute 1 card you control (except this card) to negate that card's activation and effect and destroy it. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select 1 face-up card on the field and destroy it.


	4. Hope's Resolve: Etro's Alexander

The city of Palumpolum.

"A great place for family living."

At usual times.

Right now, it was a warzone.

Liutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch kept monitoring the l'Cie capture operations, a plot that was supposed to be executed with ease now that the l'Cie have been isolated. But, as he could see, one thing went wrong after another.

Just when they thought they could easily dispose of the first 3, another couple blew in and processed mass panic, forcing Rosch to command a second Operation Purge, thus sacrificing the lives of many. Then, l'Cie interrupted that as well, causing the people of Palumpolum to riot against the l'Cie threat, most notably taking random arms in order to scare away a dragon-like Eidolon one of the l'Cie summoned.

Then there was this enigmatic mech that appeared out of nowhere, scorching friends and foes alike. And a mysterious man that is not a l'Cie, not a Cocoon citizen, and barely even human.

All in all, it was a mess.

But that was only his side of the story. The true situation has turned to the worst.

Rosch sent a scout drone to scann the state of the city: wherever soldiers reported presence of l'Cie, they failed to aprehend them with lethal force, and as a result, mayhem occured anywhere they stepped foot. The city was in a state of chaos.

But that was only the least of his problems.

One drone captured a disturbing footage of an odd conflict between the mech-man and the unidentified cryocaster driving a bike-shaped vehicle. (Brane and Shiro) Somehow, a great number of anomalies and an even bigger number of monster-called creatures were reported appearing in their near, and Rosch wanted to know what was going on.

Rosch: "(watching the monitors) … There they are. Zoom in."

The drone has caught the image of Shiro, driving his D-Wheel, King Blizzard, with Diamond Dust Dragon flying loyaly next to him, and Brane in his oversized mech armor gliding beside him with two unidentified creatures next to him.

Rosch: "… What is that? Zoom in on the 12."

Upon zooming, Rosch got a clear picture of what was it exactly on the vehicle's console. His face… was priceless.

Rosch: "Are those Duel Monsters?"

Meanwhile, for Shiro, things just started to turn from gray weather into black screen. His opponent was just enjoying the moment, laughing maniacally.

Brane: "Hehahahaha, this is the end of the line, Shiro. With **Speed Spell- Speed Fusion**, I combine my **Subjugator Orbital** and **Ultimate Baseball Kid!**"

His two respective monsters flew skywards, carried by an unknown force, colliding and releasing a great amount of energy, presented as a huge hurl of supernova-like flames.

Brane: "With heat born of speed, the very axis of the world shall turn around! Fusion summon!"

The huge amount of flames culminated in the sky like a sun of black flames, forming a perfect orb.

Shiro: "Fusion summon? What's he gonna call out?"

The sphere kept sprouting more appengades, starting to resemble a burning phoenix. But, as soon as the blazes of the monster retreated, a more horrifying image was shown: the monster had wings of black metal, a tail spread out like a burning fan, not to mention the entire essence of the creature was an ecliptic yellow fireblaze. It's head was revealed last, it's backbone made of the same black metal, but it's head was in no means avionic: it resembled a metallic human skull, with nothing but fangs in it's jaws.

Snow and Hope observed the sight…

Lightning and Fang saw the sight…

Everyone in the city saw the creature…

People were starting to panic even more than before:

"What is that!"

"A monster! The l'Cie sent a monster!"

"It's gonna swallow the sky!"

"Run for your lives!"

(on their respective locations)

Snow: "What in a heaven's mercy…?"

Hope: "It's huge!"

Fang: "(gasp)…It's like the sun spawned a devil!"

Lightning: "With flames that intese, not even Diamond Dust Dragon's cold hide will be able to survive."

Rosch: "… What a monstrous Eidolon!... How do we fight something like that?"

It's summoner completed the chant:

Brane: "Hehahahaha… Show no mercy, **The Burning Antares!"**

The monster roared, a voice that would send shivers down the spine of every living being it it's range. A roar like that, one might say even the gods would fear.

Shiro: "…."

* * *

><p><strong>opening song: Mai Kariyuki: 'HEART&SOUL' („Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny", 2007)/**

(during the opening instrumental, the card of Diamond Dust Dragon spins slowly, ultimately overlapping with the identical brand mark on Shiro's right wrist)

(Shiro gazing over the world of Pulse from a cliff)

_**Muteki no jounetsu  
>Suteki na souzetsu<br>Ichido kimetara mayowanai  
><strong>_

(Lightning posing with her gunblade in a frozen landscape)

_**Namida afurete mo  
>Kizu ga itakute mo <strong>__**  
><strong>__**Shinjiru koto wo yamenai**_

(spiritual, Shiro and Lightning stand backs to each other, him in a light red and her in a light blue pallete swap, overlapping and reaching the edge of the screen)

_**Mune no oku ni aru honoo wa**_

(between them, the center of the screen displays a motion track of different characters: Snow with Shiva sisters in the background, then Hope, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Jihl Nabaat, Cid, Rosh, and ultimately a beshadowed figure with mechanical details)

_**Ikusennen mo mukashi kara  
>Kienai hatenai sadame dakara<br>**_

(Shiro on screen, holding a card in a draw motion)

_**DON'T GIVE IT UP! **__**  
><strong>_

(Shiro tosses the card up, and it turns into Shiva Shield, instantly dissolving into Synchro rings, envelping the monsters Frostland Lizard, Ice Battleclaw and Snow Warrior…)

_**Itsudatte taisetsu na mono**_

(… and summoning Frostland Knight, Frostland Archfiend and Frostland Lancer respectively)  
><em><strong>Mamoru tame BURN! BURN! BURNING!<strong>_

(Vanille clapping and dancing, then winking as Fang ghosts in behind her)

_**Kitto umareta n dakara**_

(Shiro's eyes flash, and he holds a card up, which calls forth Diamond Dust Dragon)  
><em><strong>GIVE IT TO ME!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Koko ni iru n da **__**  
><strong>_

(a slideshow of Milat with Claymech Maximum, Brane with The Burning Antares, Jihl with a large lightning-knight of sorts and Dysley with a massive, beshadowed giant-like monster next to them)  
><em><strong>Mezameta kanjousen wa<strong>_

(in Dysley's shot, he's struck by lightning and turns into Barthandelus)  
><em><strong>Majiwatta unmeisen de<strong>_

(Shiro driving his King Blizzard, and Lightning ridin Odin in Gestalt Mode next to him on a straight road, Diamond Dust Dragon emerging from the sky, bursting a blue beam from it's mouth, covering the screen)

_**Donna miraizu wo egaku? **__**  
>DON'T GIVE IT UP!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Tadoritsukeru hi made HEART & SOUL!**_

(the cast posing beneath the title, Diamond Dust Dragon enveloping them all with it's wings from above)

**Cold Saga**

**Episode 4: „Hope's Resolve- Guardian of Etro, Alexander!"**

* * *

><p>This was the state on the highway: Brane was booster-gliding behind Shiro, who was driving his D-Wheel, but despite being in front, Shiro's situation looked grim. For above the city, the horrible Burning Antares kept it's glare.<p>

Brane: LP 3000

Brane: „Hehahahahaha! You really shouldn't have let me live, Shiro, for now you are facing the most powerful monster in my entire arsenal! The Burning Antares! Where he turns his head, flames consume all matter to ashes!"

That was the horrible monster, scouting above the city. In addition, Brane was also in possesion of the Trap card Tip Axis on his side of the field.

The Burning Antares: ATK: 3600

Shiro: „An attack power of thirty-six-hundred. If I don't defent, Diamond Dust Dragon will be burned to a crisp."

Shiro: LP: 3000

On Shiro's side: 2 face-down cards and his loyal Diamond Dust Dragon, not fearing, not turning back even as he was facing the solar colossus called Antares. A bit of an improvement to him was the aftermath of the effect of Bold Hope, which made Diamond Dust a bit more powerful.

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 2700

Shiro: „_With Bold Hope, Dimamond Dust gained some strength, but it won't be enough to match this new monster. There's no other choice. I'll have to rely on my two traps: Shock Barricade; if I play this, I can negate one attack and inflict some damage to Brane. The other one is Revival Spring, which I can use when an attack is negated, and bring back a monster from my graveyard. The only strategy so far I can follow is to block his attacks, then, maybe, I can return Frostland Lancer for direct attacks. I just pray Hope doesn't do anything reckless before I come back in his reach."_

Brane: „What's the matter, Shiro? You suddenly went mute. Can it be you're afraid to face my ultimate monster? Afraid for your life, perhaps?"

Shiro: „I do not fear wroth monsters, I put them to justice. Your fell-flamed demon will not destroy Diamond Dust that easily!"

Brane: „I can't blame you for being overprotective for your Comandee's safety. After all, a Battle Duelist's life depends on his Comandee's safety. What will happed to you once he gets destroyed?"

Shiro: „… If a Comandee gets wounded severely, then it's duelist… will certainly die."

Brane: „Hmhhhhhh- Hehahahahaha! You spilled it out that easily! Yes, a Comandee's defeat in battle can severely damage the Duelist's body, in 99% of cases this kills them instantly. That's why taunting BaD's to summon their Comandees and then beating them in battle is the easiest way to capture them. That's also why Battle Duel rules state a competitor loses by default if they should be too fatigued to fight. I do wonder, however, are you maybe strong enough to witstand this crushing blow?"

Shiro grunted at Brane.

Brane: „Only one way to find out isn't there? But first… (picks a card) I'll put on a little ensurance. (sets the card down)"

Shiro: „_Why is he setting that? He can't activate traps on the turn they're set down."_

Brane: „It's time for the main crescendo! Antares, descend!"

The huge monster obeyed, and looked at it's target: while The Burning Antares was flying in the higher spheres of the city, Diamond Dust Dragon kept close to it's master and flew a little bit above roadground. As the massive burning fiend descended, tepmerature just kept rising in the city, and by the time it joined closely behind Brane, taking cover of the entire horizon behind him, it was already hot like in an owen.

Shiro: „Here he comes…"

* * *

><p>Snow and hope finally made it to a safe location: a high district, just near Felix Heights, with an observation point over the entire city. After a hard time of running away from soldiers, it looks like they finally managed to take a break. Snow purchased a drink at one of the nearby vendors. Regarding the situation, he certainly seemed jubilant.<p>

Snow: „That burning thing in the sky sure had me frightened. And you?"

Hope seemed less intrigued. He was just sitting, his head hung down, not saying a word. Snow didn't seem to mind silence. He just offered the can of drink he purchased.

Snow: „Here."

Hope: „… I'm not thursty."

Snow: „Huh? Hmmmm, okay? (opens the can) Well, wouldn't like to waste it."

Snow leaned the can and drank it's contents ala ex. He breathed out loudly once he was done.

Snow: „Refreshing. You don't know what you missed."

Hope was still sitting, his head hung down.

Snow: „Worried?"

Hope: „Hm?"

Snow: „Heh, can't blame you. You've had it rough lately. If it's that firegun earlier you're worried about, rest asured Shiro will take care of it. The guy's got style, he won't go down that easily."

To Hope, these words were just the thing… to stir up the flames. He spoke up.

Hope: „Snow… Can you firmly believe Shiro can make it?"

Snow: „He better. If either one of us doesn't come out for countout, Light's gonna have my head, you know what I mean? (laughs)"

Hope: „Do you… Like leaving people like that? Not worrying at all for their safety?"

Snow: „Hey, it's not like I'm not worried about him at all. But sometimes, you gotta have faith."

Hope: „… Faith… and hope?"

Snow: „Already got one of those. (winks at Hope)"

Hope: „… So Snow… What do you make of this whole l'Cie thing? How do you intend to move on?"

Snow: „I thought I told you. I'm gonna follow Serah's words and save Cocoon, I guess."

Hope: „How?"

Snow: „(crosses arms) Hmmmm… That's a really good question. But… I believe that, if we keep on fighting, moving forward, we can find a way to fix this. Gotta be optimistic, that's all. It'll keep you alive."

Hope: „And about others?"

This question, it finally did it: it rendered Snow speechless, his breath stuck in his throat. Hope knew Snow needed some time to think of an answer, but continued launching the forum anyway.

Hope: „What if it gets the people around you involved? What if your actions end up ruining someone's life? What if someone dies? What then, Snow!"

Snow couldn't do anything but grind his teeth, not angry, but remorsing. He made a step backwards, almost loosing ground beneath his feet. To a cheerful man like him, this came in all too sudden.

Hope: „How do you pay for what you've done? How can you make things better?"

Snow: „I dont KNOW!"

Snow, now feeling utter helplessness when trying to reply Hope's words, looked at the empty can in his hands…

Snow: „… Look, Hope, I know I messed up a lot of people's lives. Starting with Serah, then Light, then you and all those Purge deportees…"

… and he crushed the can with his bare hands. Almost unnotably, a tear dropped from his eye.

Snow: „Not a moment goes by that I don't regret my actions, wish I did something otherwise, but… No matter how hard I try… I cannot undo the past."

Hope: „(raising his voice) So that's just it? You say past cannot be undone and think that makes it any better?"

Snow, pushed back by sheer words, leaned over a metal beam of a fence that bordered this large observation point from the rest of the city. He smashed his fist against the beam, almost breaking it in half.

Snow: „I know it's my fault, Hope! I know what burden I have to bear, but I can't go back now! All I can do is move forward and hope to find the answers I seek."

Hope: „There are no answers! You're running away from what you deserve!"

Snow: „Then tell me what I deserve!"

Hope: „The same fate! (charges energy) AAAARRRRHHHHH!"

What occured next, it was remarkable. Even for l'Cie, that kind of power you never expect in a child like Hope. He charged immense amounts of energy within a second, then released it in form of a powerful shockwave on the next. Ground beneath him tore apart, rock shattered, the vendors crashed admist the force… and Snow was blown off his feet, and over the now destroyed fence, his closest ground beneath being hundreds of feet below.

* * *

><p>The explosion created by Hope did not only leave trace on Felix heights. It was notable all over the city.<p>

For example, when Lightning and Fang were just passing by, and heading for the rondevouz point, they saw this shining blast, only followed by familiar child's screams.

Both women halted and observed the impact point from afar, noticing debris falling around. They both gasped on sight.

Lightning: „Isn't that Felix Heights?"

Fang: „I believe so. I have a bad feeling about this."

Lightning: „Oh no… Don't tell me… HOPE!"

Without resing for a moment, Light stepped on it and marathoned her way in that direction. Fang barely caught up.

Fang: „Hey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>The blast was even visible from Shiro's and Brane's perspective. Shiro took this as a guideline and tryed everything in his power to direct the D-Wheel as close as possible.<p>

Shiro: „What's occuring over there?"

Using the sniper zoom mode of his helmet, Brane managed to get a hawk-eye's vision of the situation. He snickered upon the sight.

Brane: „Well, well, looks like your dream team is slowly falling apart."

Shiro: „What? (to his monster) Diamond Dust, lend me your vision!"

Shiro closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them up, revealing the eyecolor shifted greatly into the blue region, making his eyes literally shining as saphires.

Diamond Dust Dragon observed the scene Shiro wanted to see, and what the beast saw was also transfered into Shiro's head as a vision. The dragon too posessed a hawk's vision of a sniper, allowing it to observe far away objects.

And Shiro really wished it was only an object he was seeing.

He saw Snow hangng from the edge of a blown terrace, and above him stood Hope. But he was not lending a helping hand. In fact, he was smiling.

Shiro: „No… Hope is executing Operation Nora! (speeds up) I can't let that happen! I'm coming!"

Brane: „What's with the sudden rush? (speeds up as well) Why can't you just once let the world go aroud? Big deal, the kid's about to deliver the fatal blow to the icerock. It's not your concern to discuss."

Shiro: „That won't happen! I have a promise to keep!"

Brane: „Promise, shmomise, you're forgeting your situation. It's still a Battle Duel, and you're not going anywhere until you get your turn. (points at the card) So, to compensate, I'll use the effect of **Tip Axis**, allowing my Burning Antares to inflict 1000 Battle damage this turn. (the card flashes) Battle phase! I attack Diamond Dust Dragon with The Burning Antares! Show him no pardon!"

Burning Antares opened it's mouth, which looked a lot like a volcaninc throat from the inside, and charged up a great amount of flames.

Shiro: „I won't let you! Trap, open! **Shock Barricade!** (reveals) This card can block one of your attacks, and then you take 600 points of damage for every monster on your side of the field. Your Antares' attack stops here!"

Brane: „(smirks) Nope. Tricks like that won't stop the wrath of Antares. If you think his attack power is overwhelming, wait until you see what else he's capable of. Activate The Burning Antares special ability! (Antares' eyes flash) Once per turn, I can destroy one of my own cards. (his face-down card shatters) Then, antares can cancel the activation of your Trap and destroy it!"

Shiro: „What!"

Just like that, Shiro's card that was supposed to turn the tide shattered and vanished.

Shiro: „A Trap canceling effect? How do I fight something like that?"

Brane: „You can't. That's precicely what makes The Burning Antares so fearsome! There's absolutely nothing capable of blocking his attacks, let alone defeating him in battle!"

Shiro: „No… Diamond Dust Dragon is completely exposed like this!"

And just when it seemed like Burning Antares was about to fire the contents of his throat…

Brane: „(fingersnap) Wait, Antares."

… It closed it's mouth, which kept releasing smoke and yellow ember even when closed.

Shiro: „What is it now? Are you negating your own attack?"

Brane: „Don't you worry about that, the attack will connect, there's no stopping it. However, I just had an interresting thought. If this attack succeeds, and you turn out not to be as strong as I thought, you'll loose the duel by crashing and die, hence your Comandee's death in battle. I wanted your last experience on this world to be your worst."

Shiro: „What do you mean? There's nothing you can do to me worse than killing me."

Brane: „You're a bad liar. We both know that statement is incorrect. So, how's this for a change? (pulls out a cannon-tube out of his right gauntlet)"

Shiro: „That's a…"

Brane: „Hehahahaha! The missle in this tube is a Long-range Lock-on Missle, or LLOM for short. Right now, it's locked on the nano-drone I planter with the tracker to find you."

Shiro: „You mean to blast me before you defeat me?"

Brane: „Not you, Frosty. The nano-drone is planted… on one of your pals."

Shiro: „(eyes width) You mean…!"

Brane: „They were dead hen anyway, but as you won't live long enough to see them die, I'll have to do it myself. Hehahahaha!"

The lock-on nanodrone was beeping silently…

* * *

><p>… at the back of Hope's collar.<p>

Hope, after having executed the attack, pulled out a survival knife out of his pocket, then paced towards the edge of the blasted concrete. He saw Snow, holding to his life, hanging of the edge.

There was something about Hope's expression. It was not his usual face. This one was far too silent not at all showing any emotions to be a part of a kid's life. He didn't smile, he didn't frown, he just… observed.

Hope: „I'm glad you managed to get a hold like that. If wouldn't feel right if gravity did the job I set as my own mission. This is my… Operation Nora."

Snow: „Hope… What are you saying?"

Hope: „(opens the knife) Nora Estheim. She was my mother. And she died because of you!"

Snow: „… Nora."

In a flashback, Snow saw the gleam of a woman with the same haircolor as Hope, first smiling, the next moment grabbing a large gun, and finally falling into an abyss out of his reach. Each of these individual flashbacks made Snow wanna grief.

Snow: „I see… She meant you."

Hope: „Ever since, the one thing that kept me going… It was not just my strength, or the l'Cie power. It wasn't even my Focus. (points the knife at Snow) Snow, it was you! The only thought I had in my head was a clear image of seeing you put down!"

Snow: „Hope, wait, you have to know…"

Hope: „I'm done listening to your excuses!"

At that point, Hope's face expression changed for the worst. The one thought in his head twisted his face into what looked almost psychotic. A vile smile, with sinister thoughts, it was like a madman took over Hope's body.

Hope: „And this is it. Everything begins with this! Your end!"

He held the knife with both his hands, and held it up like he was about to slaughter a pig, only the edge only had Snow's reflection in it's surface at this point.

Just then, in a knit of time, Lightning and Fang managed to catch up, and came their way up the stairway towards Felix Heights. They both had their respective weapons at hand.

Only one glance on the situation told Lightning odds turned around for the worst.

Lightning: „Hope! Dont do it!"

Hope simply glanced in Light's direction, not putting the weapon in his hands down one bit.

Hope: „Light. I'm glad you came."

Lightning: „Hope…"

It was obvious: Hope lost his mind. His desire for revenge clouded it.

Hope: „Look, Light. I'm about to execute Operation Nora! Isn't that great? Everything will be better after this!"

The way he said it it sounded like a kid saying „look mom, I drew a horsey". Trust me, it was a horrifying image to see Hope say that.

Fang: „The kid's got a screw loose! I'm gonna…!"

She was about to charge at Hope, maybe even prepared to attack him, but Lightning put her arm in her way, stopping her.

Fang: „Oi, Pinky, what's the matter? The kid's gone nuts, let me punch some sense into him!"

Lightning: „That kind of behavior just lead to this mess! (to Hope) Hope, you don't have to do this! Once done, there's no going back! It won't make anything better, it'll ensure you live in eternal regret!"

Fang: „Better listen to her, kido. Trust me, you don't wanna do this! Killing Snow won't bring anyone back!"

Hope: „You think I don't know that!"

At this point, real tears started dripping down Hope's cheeks, in streams.

Hope: „This is what you told me, Light. I set myself a goal and it kept me alive. Now I have to complete it."

Lightning: „I made a mistake! Revenge is not the answer, you have to back down!"

Hope: „No!... I came to far to quit! He made everyone miserable! Just remember what he did to Serah!"

Lightning: „(grinds teeth)… Serah… Serah set us on this quest, and this is the last thing she wanted!"

Hope: „I won't listen! I'm doing it!"

Hope kneeled down and put the knife even higher to get a good view of Snow and make sure his blow becomes lethal. If her can damage only the hand that was holding Snow on the edge, then the man will certainly fall to his death.

His old personality was starting to come back, as apparent by his hands shaking and his face expressing random rage. However, this happened too late, and no doubt would turn Hope's desire around.

Hope: „HEAAAAA…!"

* * *

><p>Brane: „Eat this!"<p>

Brane fired the missle, and it flew in direction Felix Heights.

Shiro: „No! Hope!"

Brane: „Hehahaha, what are you gonna do? The missle is way out of your reach already. It's moments away from detonating!"

Shiro: „I… I made a promise! Diamond Dust Dragon, intercept!"

Diamond Dust Dragon flew away from the duel zone, and at full speed, it attempted to catch up with the fired missle.

Brane: „I had a feeling you'd do that. Antares! Finish him! Don't let him get away!"

Suddenly, the burning monster on Brane's side sprang back to life and flew up, roaring like an engine.

Not even half way to the zenith, it already opened fire, spitting high-velocity fireballs and bombarding Diamond Dust Dragon with it.

The Dragon's maneouverbility in air was equalling an ace flyer, flying in zig-zag in order to dodge the attacks, then continued flying while backs-down in order to intercept the fireballs with it's aown breath attack. Still, his power was in no way match for the mighty Antares, whose ammo seemed infinite, and missle fired by Brane just kept flying.

* * *

><p>The first one to see the missle, coming from afar, was Fang.<p>

Lightning: „Hope, don…"

Fang: „Incming!"

By force, Fang threw herself on Lightning and pushed her to the ground.

Hope, on the other hand, didn't notice the threat…

Hope: „Heaaaarrrghh!"

Moments away from delivering the fatal blow…

BOOOOOOMMM!

The missle detonated meters behind Hope's back. Considerng it's small size, the impact was devastating: all of Felix Heights were put ablaze with moments.

For Hope, it was already too late.

The impact threw him off balance, and just like his blast pushed Snow, this one pushed Hope above the tall freefall.

In slow motion, Hope shed one last tear before loosing his conscinece to the pain.

He was falling down.

Snow: „Hope!"

Without hesitating, Snow pushed himself of the wall's edge with his feet, and in mid-jump, he intercepted and grabbed Hope in mid-fall. Falling down himself, Snow embraced Hope as much as he could, putting his own body at the risk.

Snow: „I promised to keep you safe, Hope, and if it means I have to use my own body as a shield, I'll keep that promise!"

He was falling down fast. Even a l'Cie like him would die instantly if they fell from this heights.

Dozens of meters away from ground, Snow's life flashed before him…

And all the sudden…

Diamond Dust Dragon arrived.

Flying in fast, he embraced Snow and Hope together with it's giant palms, and as it couldn't halt the speed, it crash-landed hard on the ground, it's hands kept closed tight while his back was slowly shreaded away by the force of the grinding against the ground.

Even in pain, the monster acomplished it's mission. It sat up slowly, then put Snow on the ground. The man was alive, and so was the kid he was holding. Even after he was moments away from dying, Snow didn't let go of Hope. In amazement, he looked up to the beast that saved his life.

Snow: „You are… (smirks) Thanks for the save."

Diamond Dust Dragon grunted, in a gentle, breezy sort of way, while looking down at them.

And that was the last sight it set.

Behind Diamond Dust, Burning Antares set the skies ablaze, and fired a huge variant of his usual fireballs, right into Diamond Dust Dragon's back.

The blast was huge, Diamond Dust Dragon was hit head on. The beast screamed in pain, suffering dying agony.

Even so, it's size covered Snow and Hope, the first one of which was the only one concious. Snow could only gasp at the sight: the noble beast died right before his eyes. The flames kept devouring the duel monster until it vanished completely, shattering to dust.

It's last scream was agonizing.

* * *

><p>So was this:<p>

Shiro: „GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shiro felt the exactly same pain as his dragon in it's dying vow. Heat, nothing but heat ran through his body, burning him from the inside. There was no fire, but smoke still came out of his body and cinder stains started to form all over his skin. The most pain focused on his brand, which is where the heat was most intense.

Shiro: LP: 2000

In agony, Shiro let go of the Wheel's controls and held his brand, causing his D-Wheel to tilt dangerously to the right, where it collided with the fence of the road, scratching both him and the D-Wheel. The sparks on impact almost looked like a firework display, yet Shiro couldn't let go of the pain.

Brane: „Hehahahaha, this is entertainment! Crash already, crash and die, you moron!"

Shiro, getting a grip despite the pain, didn't feel like complying to his opponent's request. Quickly, he put his left hand back on the steering handle and regained control of the vehicle. He directed King Blizzard to drive along the central line of the road, in front of Brane and his humongous heatwaves.

Upon finally regaining his senses, Shiro breathed heavily, his body badly burned by an unseen force. The breathes were quite deep, each respiration taking up almost his entire lung capacity. Notably, his breath, usually quite cold, was not visible in this state.

Brane: „A tough one, aren't ya? Can't say I'm disappointed, though. I'll be enjoying to see your last effort to stay alive, right before I blow you to pieces. I'll end my turn like this."

Shiro: „(breathe… breathe)… _What should I do?... Diamond Dust Dragon is gone. Fortunately, the essence of Duel monsters is indestructable, and passing into the Graveyard is a natural event in a duel. However, if I take on another such impact from his manadrive-filled Antares, I won't make it. But… Brane won't stop at beating me. If I let him run free, he'll surely attack the others and endanger countless lives here. Revival Spring is still on the field, but I can't use that unless I negate an attack. _(looks at his hand) _With the Shatter Crystal card in my hand can negate his attack, but Brane will surely negate it with his Antares ability again. Like this, I'm completely exposed. There's only one thing to do_ (looks at his deck) _Hoping… for a miracle_."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the base of PSICOM:<p>

Rosch disliked the potential of the new attacker. The target called Burning Antares demonstrated overwhelming power,, taking out the enemy's Eidolon with a single shot. However, it was the enemy of the people.

Rosch: „This monster is overwhelming. (to soldiers) Call Sanctum, tell them to mobilize all available forces! We'll attack the thing with everything we've got!"

One soldier came up to Rosch, saluted and spoke:

„Sir, I'm bringing a news report from the Sanctum."

Rosch: „Yes, what's it saying?"

„Our orders are to retreat from our current post. The case has been reassigned."

Rosch: „What? Reassigned to who?"

„Your division is to retreat. Liutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat called in and will arrive on scene shortly to take over."

Rosch: „Nabaat? I thought she was busy in Nautilus!"

„She has succeeded in capturing the two l'Cie. 'I'm heading your way now, so try not to stay in my way'. That's what she said."

Rosch: „Hrrrr… _Are you trying to undermine me, Jihl?"_

* * *

><p>The scene on Felix Heights was as disastrous as you might imagine: flames and ashes covering most of the terrain, the rest of which was blown away. Fang and Lightning ducked to safety, but this was not their concern. When Hope fell over the edge, and Snow jumped after him, they almost died of shock. Fortunately, Shiro's Diamond Dust Dragon came and saved the both of them, but not without consequences.<p>

Lightning kept looking over the edge, trying to locate any of her allies. She only got a glimpse off Diamond Dust and some scenes of Shiro's duel.

Lightning: „Was that Shiro?"

Fang: „Some timing. But your cool-headed friend sure is in a dip now. He's lucky to be alive. (looks over the edge) Look!"

Fang just noticed something of importance: out of the smoke beneath them, she saw Snow climb up the long ladder that was constructed into the wall. He was carrying Hope's unconscious body on his shoulder. And notably, he didn't make the fall without consequences either, even with Diamond Dust's support.

Fang: „It's Snow!"

Lightning: „And Hope!"

Snow came pretty close to the top, within the girl's range.

Snow: „Mind… giving me a hand here?"

Fang helped Snow get Hope to safe ground, while Lightning helped Snow himself in getting up. The man grunted in pain as the pink-haird woman leaned him against the wall, most probably because his ribs were broken (in not only that).

Snow: „Once again… the hero saves the day."

Lightning: „What about him?"

She meant Hope, whom Fang still held in her grasp.

Snow: „He's fine. Just unconscious. If it weren't for that dragon guy, we'd both be goners."

The moment Fang put Hope down, the kid's eyes opened.

Snow: „Oh? Awake so soon?"

Hope: „Wha… What happened?"

Fang: „You got the nerve of asking that? I should slap you silly for what you did!"

In fact, fang raised her hand in an attempt to slap Hope on the head, but Lightning got a grip of her before she executed this action.

Lightning: „Let him go."

Hope: „Light… What did I…?"

Snow: „Here. (he put the closed survival knife up, directed at Hope) You dropped this. My gut tells me it's pretty important to you."

Lightning: „That's…"

Hope: „The knife… Wait! (has a flashback) I… I was going to… And then… (to Snow) Why did you jump after me? Why did you try and save me, after I…"

Hope never finished the sentence. For a brief moment there, while he was waking up, he deeply wished his previous actions were just a bad dream.

Snow: „I told you. I was never going to let you get hurt. It was a promise I made to two people. To you… and your mother."

Hope: „Mom?"

Snow: „That's right. (looks up the sky) Nora. Listen, what happened to her… I know it was my fault. I was the one who talked her into joining the coop, in her honor named Team NORA. No Obligations, Rules or Authority. At least, that's what we told everyone. I knew she had a son, I just never figured out who he was. (flashback) That day, when the Purge happened, I was trying to convince her not to fight. But she insisted. 'Moms are tough', that's what she said. I figured she volunteered to fight… to protect her son. But, when the time came when she needed me most, I… (flashbacks to Nora falling into the abyss) It's not an excuse, I know. Right before she sliped my grasp, she told me… 'Get him home'. I never knew who she meant until now."

Hope listened to Snow's words carefully. He wasn't giving him his usual angry glare, though. His eyes got wider and wider as his heart got filled with remorse.

Snow: „Hope, I'm not asking for forgiveness, nor am I mad at you for what you think of me. You hate me, and you have every right to do so. If I had another chance, if things folded out differently, I swear, I would have jumped into that abyss right after her! But I…"

Hope: „You couldn't."

Snow: „…"

Hope: „You had your own problems to consider. You had to save Serah. You had to save them all."

Snow: „… Even so, that doesn't change the facts. What's past is past. Listen, I really don't know how to make things better. But… until we get to that. I'll take any punishment you mean to dish out. You want my life? I'll give it willingly."

Hope just didn't get it. He simply sat there, stunned, like struck by thunder. Snow… He was being nice, right after Hope tried to kill him. Hesitating, he got up and picked the survival knife from Snow's grasp. He observed it, not opening it.

Snow: „It belongs to Light, no? It was her birthday present. Must have been really nice from her to let you have something that important."

Hope: „Lightning's, you mean…"

Hope then looked at Lightning. Her expression was… indescribable. She was just looking at him. Not frowning, not crying, not smiling, she just glared. Hope noticed his hands started to shake while he was holding the knife.

Hope: „Then I… Was I about to…"

Fang: „Bumber, get it. You have a lot of people to thank, and I don't mean just the present here. Shiro also chiped in, if it weren't for him, none of you two blockheads would have been alive."

Hope: „What? Shiro? Where…"

Hope then looked at the city streets beneath his observation point. In the distance, he saw Shiro's D-Wheel, being pursued by Brane and his overwhelming Antares.

Hope: „Shiro, how did he…?"

Lightning: „He called his Diamond Dust Dragon, and it broke your fall."

Hope: „Diamond Dust… But where is… (realizes) Oh no… No, what have I done!"

Hope lost all strength. The strength to speak, so he went mute… The strength to grip, so he dropped the knife on the ground… And the strength to stand, so he fell on his knees. Tears kept flowing down his cheeks in great amount. His words were almost screaming, but not in an angry way. Remorse's wors way of expressing is by screaming:

Hope: „I'm sorry! (weeps) …Everyone, I'm so sorry! I messed up! (punches the ground) I almost did something horrible, and you… (keeps crying) This is all my fault! I let everyone down!"

Lightning: „Hope…"

Light approached the kid, and he just kept on crying, taining the ground with his tears.

* * *

><p>Shiro: „My turn! (draws)"<p>

Shiro: SC: 5

Brane: SC: 5

Shiro: „_Please… be something good."_

Shiro looked at the card he just drew. Hesitatingly, he revealed it. It was a monster card.

Shiro: „_Crystal Kid? Oh no, I can't do anything with this besides guard myself._ (looks at the console) _But I'm not giving up that easily_. I use the effect of **Speed World S**! This means that I can pay 5 of my Speed counters and then discard 1 card from my hand."

Shiro's counters kept decreasing…

Shiro: SC: 0

… and he discarded the drawn Crystal kid to the Graveyard zone.

Shiro: „With that done, I draw a new card! (draws and looks at it) _Better: Frostland Lizard. When I summon this card, I can bring back a Cryonite-type Tuner from my Graveyard, which I can use to Synchro summon. The only tuners I have are: level 1 Shiva Wand, level 3 Shiva Shield, and level 4 Crystal Kid. Along with Frostland Lizard, my options are summong a monster of level 5, 7 and 8. I have no level 8 Synchro monsters, and my only level 7 was Diamond Dust Dragon. That leaves only level 5, but not even that one can defeat his Antares. Still, what other choice do I have?_ I summon **Frostland Lizard!"**

He placed the card on it's respective place on the console, allowing the monster to appear: a large, bipedal, ice-covered lizard with icy spikes growing out of it's spine. It's scales were completely blue, but it's tongue was even bluer. ATK: 1500

Brane: „An iguana? That's your best shot?"

Shiro: „I activate the effect of Frostland Lizard. When this monster is Normal summoned, I can Special summon a Cryonite-type Tuner of level 4 or below, and the one I'm choosing to summon is Shiva Wa-"

(pulsewave)

Within a second: it was like the world was halted by an imennsely loud heartbeat. Shiro felt a strange surge flowing through his body. The shock stoped his speech, and almost stopped his heart as well. He couldn't describe the feeling, he wasn't even sure what was happening.

Shiro: „What's happening? Did time stop?"

Bright light shone before him, enveloping his entire world around him like it was liquid.

Just like that, he was no longer driving his D-Wheel on streets of Palumpolum. Just like that, he was moving at great speed, not running, not walking, just moving, like he was falling forward, in a space that was made entirely of light, and strings of energy kept coursing around him as he moved.

Shiro: „What is this place? Am I dead already?"

And then, a silhouette appeared before him. An unknown entity surged in front of him of unclear shape, at the closest resembling a large bell. It spoke, simultaneously with a deep and grunting man's and a gentle, warm woman's voice:

„_Departer form elseworld…"_

Shiro: „Who's there?"

„_You have stained my world with your frost, and lead terrible plight upon it with your pursuers. Yet, your life was almost lost, for the price of one of my own kin. Like that, you chose their salvation and your demise. For that, and nothing else, I will bestow the power of my children upon you."_

Shiro: „Your children? Who are you?"

_„Here, I am called Death, and Providence, and Salvation. Here and now, the strings of destiny have weaved anew, as altered by your arrival. Here and now, the burden of world's salvation rests on you as well."_

Shiro: „What do you mean? Who are you?"

The light was starting to fade away. The voice spoke one last time:

„_Evoke their name, and they will yield…"_

And Shiro was back on his previous scene, on King Blizzard, driving for his life on the Palumpolum Highway.

He shook his head. It felt like he had a dream, without waking.

Shiro: „What was that just now? (looks at his field) What?"

There were two monsters on his side of the field now, one of which was Frostland Lizard, but to his surprise, the other one was not the one he summoned previously. It was a short Sandman-resembling figure wrapped completely in white robes, with only it's eyes revealed. It's turban was was cone-shaped and made entirely of crystal, and so was the armor it was wearing on it's chest and oddly large sleeves. ATK: 1300

Shiro: „**Crystal Kid?** Where did he come from?"

Brane: „Did you zone out or something? You just summoned that munchkin with your lizard's effect."

Shiro: „I did what? But I wasn't… Hold on a sec, that voice_… Don't tell me I did this unconsciously while I was trapped in that weird hyperspace. Did this Providence-thing do this? Why? What am I supposed to do with a level 4 Tuner?_"

* * *

><p>On Felix Heights, Hope was still crying his eyes out. The pain everyone went through because of him was too much. Lightning approached him and taped his back gently.<p>

Lightning: „Hope, no one's blaming you."

Hope: „(crying) I do… It was the only thig I could think of to keep myself going, and now... I hurt you all… It hurts, it hurts so much…"

Then, his brand lit up, and it really did start to hurt.

Hope „Ghhhh! (gets up, observing his brand) It hurts! What is this?"

The light shining forth from Hope's brand blinded everyone.

Lightning: „What the…?"

Snow: „Hope, keep it down!"

Hope: „I can't! Ghhh… AAAAAHHH!"

Light erupted from his brand, creating a massive light structure around him that resembled a tall, pyramid shaped tower, made of light and transparent. In addition, a seal of sorts appeared beneath him, with markings written in odd alphabet. Hope was in the middle of it.

Hope: „What's happening?"

Lightning: „This seal, it's just like with Eidolon summoning."

Snow: „An Eidolon?"

Bright light surrounded Hope, and an odd seed of light emerged from the back of his right palm where his brand was located.

This light flew skyward, then, at lightning speed, it flew in direction city highway. More specifically, towards Shiro.

The explosion of light attracted both Brane's and Shiro's attention, even Antares looked pale compared to this.

Brane: „Eh? What the brick is going on there?"

Shiro: „This light, it's the same as just recently."

The light flew in like a lightning orb, zig zagging above the highway, and around Brane, who tried to wipe it away like a firefly.

„_Capture me…"_

That was what Shiro heard in his head. He pulled his arm up, and caught the light in his hand. Upon closer observation, it turned out to be a lime-gree star-shaped crystal.

Shiro: „What is this?"

The crystal broke in his hands, converting into shining dust, then gathered around again in his hand. This time, in form of a card.

It had a white rim, and 8 stars beneath it's name.

Shiro: „_A level 8 Synchro monster_. (looks at his field, both of his monsters having LV4_) I understand. With this, I will craft my road to victory. _Time for a Synchro summon! I tune my level 4 Frostland Lizard with my level 4 Crystal Kid!"

Accordingly, Crystal Kid flew forward and dissolved into 4 Snychro rings, surrounding the grunting Frostland Lizard and his 4 lights.

4* + 4* = 8*

Brane: „Level 8? He never went beyond 7!"

* * *

><p>Simultaneous to Shiro's summoning, Hope felt a new surge of power, and a voice whispered to him…<p>

„_Alexander shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding."_

Hope was still figthting odd pain, but this pain also meant power, and he was releasing great amounts of it.

* * *

><p>Shiro: „<em>It's like I hear… Hope, is this your strength?<em> When a heart that doubts conquers all fears, the courage left inside will become an invincible fortress. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

The light of Synchro flew into the very zenith in the sky, tearing the clouds apart. From the clouds, an odd structure descended down like a falling meteor.

Brane: „What the heck? That's not a Cryonite!"

Shiro: „Synchro summon!"

The structure morphed and transformed in mid flight, eventually crashing into the road ahead, almost in front of Shiro and Brane, both of which narrowly avoided the impact and nearby debris.

The monster summoned, if you call it that way, stood up, and took it's place next to Shiro, nearby dust still hiding it's appearance.

It was a machinized colossus. Enough said.

Shiro: „Stand up, **Guardian of Etro**… **Alexander**!"

The mechanical monster, a fortress of a magical robot, put up it's arms and posed in full appearance, releasing what you might call a howl. DEF: 4000

Brane: „F-f-four thousand Defense points! Not even Antares can break through that! Hang Diamond Dust, where the heck did he get that mega-monster?"

Shiro: „(looking at Alexander) _Etro? I never heard of this archetype before. This monster… Alexander… Yes, he's perfect." _

In his head, Shiro already saw the perfect victory combo: lines ran among cards and he saw them flash when they had to be used: from antares to Alexander, then from him to his face-down cards, Revival Spring and Crystal Break, then to Diamond Dust Dragon and an unnamed spell card. The culmination of that formula, he felt like he couldn't miss.

Shiro: „_I stand in the back of this monster's shade, and I feel I can win anything. Diamond Dust, my very soul, is not lost_. (picks a card) I set this card face-down and end my turn! (sets)"

* * *

><p>The view on the duel-site changed drastically from the Felix Height's point of view: Most because Alexander made an appearance, causing both Lightning and Fang to observe in amazement. Hope was a bit too far away from the edge to see for himself, and Snow was still lying down and recovering from his injuries, unable to stand for himself.<p>

Lightning: „That's an Eidolon."

Hope: „What? (approaches to see, then gasps) What the… Did I do that?"

Fang: „Eidolons appear as rewards to l'Cie that manage to conquer their weaknesses. You sure showed them, Hope. What I don't understand is how in the world did an Eidolon come all the way over there in form of a monster card."

Snow: „What's going on? Can someone gimme a hand here? I wanna see."

Hope took Snow's arm and put it over his back, allowing him to lean on the kid, who didn't mind his weight. The sight on the road beneath left Snow speechless.

Snow: „Wow... Didn't see that one comming. Heh… (to Hope) looks like you got some real potential there, eh shortstuff?"

Hope: „Who, me? But, I didn't…"

Lightning: „Look, I think they're about to battle!"

* * *

><p>On the highway:<p>

Brane: „Just like that? Defending yourself? Fine, your new monster might have shocked me, but it's not invincible! And I'll prove it to you. My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 1

Brane: SC: 6

Brane: „(looks at the drawn card) Fine by me, your defense is about to get roasted! First I play the **Speed Spell- Speed Gravity**! (activates) When my Speed Counters are 6 or higher, I can pay 1000 Life points to summon 2 monsters from my Graveyard that share the same attribute as my Antares."

Brane: LP: 2000

Brane: „The monsters I summon cannot use their effects or be used as Synchro material, but that's not a problem. As Antares is a Fire monster, I choose to summon back **Sunflare Surfer** and **Subjugator Orbital**!"

His respective two monsters returned to the field, in a blue palette swap, taking their defensive positions.

Sunflare Surfer: DEF: 1000

Subjugator Orbital: DEF: 2400

Brane: „But same as you, they won't be around for much longer. Next, I summon **Gaia Soul, the Combustable Collective!"**

The next monster he called out was, at the very least, bizarre: a giant eyeball surrounded by an even larger abount of volcanic rubble, burning like a meteor. ATK: 2000

Brane: „You think your Alexander is so tough? Wait until you see what my monsters are capable of! By using Gaia Soul's ability, I can tribute Pyro-type monsters to have it gain 1000 points for each monster I offer."

Just like that, both Sunflare Surfer and Subjugator Orbital were set ablaze, and turned into cinder, which eventually united with Gaia Soul's massive amount of burning rocks. This increased it's power tremendously. ATK: 4000

Shiro: „Now it's a monster with 4000 points. That means we have a tie."

Brane: „No we don't. I was intending to use this to damage your Life points now that your Diamond Dust Dragon is gone, but as things formed up, this might work out even better! I use the effect of Speed World S! This means I can consume Speed counters for attack points and give them to Antares. I have 6 counters, but I suppose the minimum 4 is more than enough of a power-up."

Brane: SC: 2

The Burning Antares: ATK: 4400

Brane: „See this? This is the overwhelming power of Antares! Against this, you're nothing but a worm! Battle: go, Antares, scorch that so called guardian into the next century!"

Just when Antares readied it's mouth to fire a brigade of molten hellfire…

Shiro: „Your attack won't come through! Trap, open: (the card flips) **Shatter Crystal!** This card halts your attack, and negates your monster's effect until the End phase!"

Brane: „Then I'll be faster than that! I use the ability of the Burning Antares! That means I can give up one card I control to negate your trap's activation and destroy it! I guess there's no other choice, I'll destroy Tip Axis! (both Tip Axis and Shatter Crystal shatter) You made the same mistake again. You forgot about Antares' ability to burn his way to destruction. Now feel the consequences!"

Antares proceeded with the attack, sending a huge fireball in Alexander's direction.

* * *

><p>Lightning: „If he doesn't defend, Alexander will be destroyed."<p>

Fang: „And who knows what kind of effect it will have on Hope or Shiro with all that duel-voodoo going on."

Snow: „So kid, what's your oppinion."

Hope: „I'm not sure. But as I look at that… That burning fiend… It doesn't frighten me anymore."

* * *

><p>Shiro smiled.<p>

Shiro: „Who's the moron now?"

Brane: „Heh?"

Shiro: „Just like I underestimated Antares' ability, you just misjudged Alexander, Guardian of Etro, and same as your monster, mine has a special ability, which I'll now activate!"

Brane: „What are you prattling about?"

Shiro: „Alexander, show him! Use you effect!"

Alexander howled like a robotic Eidolon only can, and then started the show:

Alexander's shoulder armor got down to his chest, becoming a round base with spikes, enveloping his enitre body to become spherical. Then, out of nowhere, both from earth and sky alike, structures came rocketing down, connecting to each other and to Alexander, blooming, forming what appeared to be a fortress!

Shiro: „Gestalt Mode! Big Wall!"

Brane: „What the… When did he get so huge?"

Shiro: „Alexander's effect is, when he's attacked by a monster with 3000 or more Attack points, he can negate the attack once while he's on the field."

Alexander's new body didn't move at all, it just radiated. This radiance grew up and became a powerful aura, against which Antares' attacks didn't even leave a scratch. The flames just… faded away.

Brane: „Impossible! Nothing can stop Antares' assault, nothing!"

Shiro: „I beg to differ, and now that your attack has been called off, it's the perfect moment to use this! I reveal my other Trap!"

Brane: „What, another? Shoot, Antares can only use it's effect once per turn, I can't negate that!"

Shiro: „How right you are. Now I can activate the next key component: **Revival Spring**! (the card reveals) When a monster's attack is canceled, this card allows me to Special summon a monster from my Graveyard, as long as it has less Attack points than your attacking monster. You attacked me with a force of 4400, more than any of my monsters posess, which means I now have access to every monster in my Graveyard. I'll give you two guesses which monster I'm bringing back."

Brane: „Don't tell me… Impossible!"

Shiro: „With Revival Spring, I'll invoke your name: be reborn, Diamond Dust Dragon!"

The card expelled a great amount of shining dust, which formed a cyclone at whose eye it gathered up. Slowly but efficiently, the monster took it's form, and with a roar, it celebrated it's return: Diamond Dust Dragon has been revived! ATK: 2300

* * *

><p>The l'Cie observed the sight: Diamond Dust Dragon setting skies on sparkling glitter once more. It's every heartbeat caused the otherwise burnign sky to be consumed with a blue hue, like a gentle whirl of palette swaps.<p>

Hope: „It's Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Lightning: „Shiro brought him back! The likes of Battle Duelists don't go down as easy as we think."

Fang: „Hmp, he's a lucky one, to have a guardian like that. All us l'Cie have to see back at are vengeful fal'Cie."

Lightning: „Fang?"

Fang: „Come to think of it, the arrival of the Eidolon wasn't that surprising, I think I'm more interrested in Shiro's Diamond Dust dragon now. And you know why? I remember seeing him once before."

Hope: „What?"

Lightning: „You do? Where?"

Fang: „It's not a fixed image, but if I recall correctly, the people of Gran Pulse used that kind of archetype image to tell the tale of the Half Heart Maiden."

Lighting: „The what?"

Fang: „It's a fairy-tale, a good night story, one of many. (faces Lightning directly) Once upon a time, or however you like it, there was a girl whose heart was the purest thing in the world. Only one day, a witch came by and tried stealing that heart while the girl was asleep, but as the dawn came fast, she only managed to steal half the heart, then fled. The witch tried to use the heart in a ritual to fashion a destroyed, modeled after a famous dragon of great power, then ordered the created dragon to destroy the world. But, fashioned out of the purity of the heart, the dragon refused, killing the witch instead, and upon the girl's death, the dragon encased itself in ice, waiting for it's other half to return one day."

Lightning: „And you believe Diamond Dust Dragon is this same dragon from the fairy-tale?"

Fang: „I can't say for sure, the references add up. However, if it really is the same dragon from the tale, I wonder… what does that make Shiro?"

* * *

><p>And as it soared in the skies, Diamond Dust Dragon released gentle shining dust, the effects of which were evident on Shiro's skin, removing the burnmarks and restoring his life force.<p>

Shiro: „Nice to have you back, old friend."

In response, Diamond Dust Dragon nodded, just before turning it's glare towards Brane's side, seeking to make things right between them.

Brane: „That fyling lizard is getting annoying! Very well, it's a good thing I powered up Gaia Soul just for such an occasion. Gaia Soul, destroy that Dragon once and for all!"

Gaia Soul, the oversized one-eyed meteor, released a great amount of magmatic rocks from it's shell, and bombarded Shiro's field with them.

Brane: „I wonder, can you survive a second death? (something's happening) What?"

Before anything hit Diamond Dust, Alexander's huge body got between him and the bombarding debris. The debris hit Alexander's body instead, and shambled upon touching him.

Brane: „Hey, I said Diamond Dust, not that hunk of junk, what gives?"

Shiro: „Alexander's other effect has been activated. As long as he remains in Defense position, you can't select an Attack position monster as an attack target."

Brane: „Say what! How do I get rid of that thing? Ah, whatever, good thing Gaia Soul has enough points to tie things up, so my Life points are safe."

Shiro: „I love this turn, you were never more wrong that right now."

Brane: „Eh? Now what's up?"

Shiro: „I use the effect of Crystal Kid! (the cards slids from the Graveyard, and Shiro takes it out) When the monster that used Crystal Kid as material does battle, I can remove this card from play, and inflict 800 damage to my opponent!"

A ghastly version of Crystal Kid spawned, opening it's palms and releasing chunks of sharp ice crystals, bombarding Brane with it. Against his armor, they were no more than snowballs, but he fealt the damage nontheless.

Brane: „OW! Hey! Knock it off, you stupid snowman!"

Brane: LP: 1200

Brane: „Not possible, he bamboozled me for the last time! I enter the End phase, and that means Gaia Soul's effect sends it to the Graveyard while Antares' ATK goes back to normal."

It was as he said. Gaia Soul swelled up and exploded, while Antares' power display kept dropping.

The Burning Antares: ATK: 3600

Brane: „I can't believe you actually got the lead! But it won't last. You might have your Dragon back, but I still control the stronger monster! It'll be a thousand turns before you can even up with Antares, and until then, I'll smolder you, your oversized tea-can and your dragon like popstickles!"

Shiro remained silent. He didn't do as muchas turn to face his enemy. He didn't even glance.

Brane: „Hey, look at me when I'm threatening you! Hey!"

At that point, Shiro got to the part of the highway that was the closest to Felix heights. He looked up, and saw Lightning, Hope, Snow and Fang looking down at him.

Shiro: „Hope!

Hope heard him, only ondered why he called out to him.

Shiro: „I know you can hear me! Your doubt has been vanquished. Behold! (points at Alexander) This monster, it's exactly what you are inside! It's your very own power!"

Hope: „My own… power?"

Lightning: „He's right, Hope."

Hope: „(looks at Lightning) Huh… Light?"

Lightning: „You thought you were a drag? There's the living proof against that. Hope, you're only as strong as you wish to be. And no matter what you think of yourself, remember, you're the one that saved us all."

Hope: „I… (looks down to Shiro) I understand. (out loud) Go for it, Shiro!"

(PS: when Hope put his hands next to his mouth to enhance his shout, he elbowed Snow in the ribs, causing the later to squirm, lol)

Lightning: „Win this, Shiro, then come back to meet us!"

Shiro: „You got it! I won't fail you!"

That's when he got too far away for them to hear, and focused entirely on his duel.

Shiro: „_Don't you all worry a thing. Hope, Lightning, with your courage by my side, in form of this Alexander, and my own soul incarnate, Diamond Dust Dragon, I have the perfect formation. Diamond Dust, we still haven't showed them the real power of our dueling. Let's give Brane a defeat he'll never forget_. My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 2

Brane: SC: 3

Shiro flipped the card in his hand, and looked at it. A Spell card…

Shiro: „It's here…"

Same as he did when dusling Brane's brother, Shiro turned around to face his opponent, driving backwards.

Shiro: „Brane, you attacked innocent people, endangered the lives of my friends and spread mayhem altogether. For that, I shall mute your voice for good!"

Brane: „All jibba-jabba. What can you possibly do? Sure, the arrival of that fortress guy sure surprised me, but neither him or your Comandee stand a chance in beating The Burning Antares."

Shiro: „But these two will do exactly what you think is impossible: best your monster. And I now have the final component! (shows the card) I activate the Spell Card **End of Cross**!"

Shiro placed the card on it's respective place on the console, and his screen kept beeping red and showing a warning symbol.

Brane: „The what? (leans his 'ear') Mind run that one again? You didn't say Speed Spell. Don't you know this is Speed World we're dueling in? Spells that aren't Speed Spells cannot be used!"

After the screen on his D-Wheel displayed the message „Attention! Non-Speed Spell has been played. Do you want to proceed?", Shiro selected: „Yes".

Shiro: „That statement is only half, true, and you know it."

Brane: „Big difference! When you play a non-Speed Spell, Speed World S will inflict 2000 points of dam… Oh, wait a sec."

Shiro: „Finally caught on to it? True, Turbo duelists can't use normal spell cards because of the surrounding Speed Worls, but I, on the other hand am only one half a Turbo Duelist. My real power is that of a Battle Duelist! And Diamond Dust Dragon is my Comandee!"

The sky above Shiro darkened…

Shiro: „When a non-Speed Spell is activated, I take 2000 points of damage."

… And a powerful lightning bolt was heading in his way.

Shiro: „Now I use the ability of Diamond Dust Dragon! Revoke Life!"

Before the bolt reached him, Diamond Dust Dragon howled, summoning a great blizzard that surrounded Shiro and blocked the bolt's descent.

Shiro: „When I take damage, Diamond Dust Dragon gives me 1000 Life points and cuts the damage in half!"

The bolt dispersed into several smaller bolts, which managed to hit Shiro and electrecute him after the blizzard ceased. He grunted slightly, but smiled nontheless.

Shiro: LP: 2000… 3000… 2000

Brane was, for the first time in his life, shocked beyond words.

Brane: „WHAT! He avoided getting damaged completely!"

He couldn't handle the sight. It was like both Shiro and Diamond Dust dragon were posing to mock him.

Brane: „_His Comandee… No, he can't… He couldn't have… He placed non-Speed Spells in his deck because he had Diamond Dust as well! Normally, a player playing like that would instantly loose 2000 Life points as soon as they played those Spells…"_

The formula in Brane's head looked something like this:

LP – 2000 = KO!

Brane: „_But with Diamond Dust dragon's effect, the equasion changes into…"_

LP + 1000 – 2000/ 2 = LP + 1000 – 1000 = LP

Brane: „_It completely negates this rule!_ (his hands are shaking) _No way… Did I misjudge the situation that much? As a Turbo Duelsit, this gives him an immense advantage in Speed world!_ (looks at Diamond Dust) _This Diamond Dust Dragon… I have underestimated it's potential completely!"_

Shiro: „Now that we cleared that up, I'll use the effect of End of Cross! I'll equip Diamond Dust Dragon with it!"

The dragon was surrounded by a radiant aura, a familiar trait that happens when cards are equiped to monsters.

Shiro: „Now I select 2 monsters on the field, such as Alexander on my side, and The Burning Antares on your side of the field, then Diamond Dust Dragon receives Attack points equal to the difference between these two's power. Alexander has 0 Attack points, but Antares has a total of 3600, so the difference is quite great."

Small embers exited the bodies of the selected monsters, a red light from Antares and a blue light from Alexander, combining in the air to form a pale pink light, then uniting with diamond Dust's already shining aura, which gave him an immense surge of power, followed by his howling.

Diamond Dust Dragon. ATK: 5900!

Brane: „(terrified) F-f-fifty-nine-hundred! You've got to be joking, you can't succeed Antares in strength, you just can't!"

Shiro: „Battle phase! I attack your Burning Antares with Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Brane: „(panicking) W-w-wait a sec! You're not seriously going to attack me with that thing, are you? Are you still mad about the lock-on missle? That was a joke! I never wanted to harm the kid! Wait, please, hold on!"

Shiro: „(Diamond Dust dragon charges up…) Sonic… Vortex! (… and fires)"

Brane: „AAAAHHH! Hang this, I'm outta here!"

Brane turned his tail, turned the boosters at full power and fled in the opposite direction, leaving his monster to face Diamond Dust dragon by itself.

Antares' flames now seemed so tiny compared to Diamond Dust's burst. The beam of cold energy hit the monster, and drilled a hole in it's body, starting in it's forehead, and ending on it's tail. The fiend blew up in the process, but the beam continued on, and was now on Brane's tail.

Brane: „NO! WAIT! PLEASE! NOOOOOOO!"

The beam hit him head on as he tried desperately to stop it with his bare hands. It blasted the bounty hunter, who screamed in pain and horror…

Brane: LP: 0/ LOSER

The blast blew up his gear, and knocked the mechanized hunter into the nearest wall, rubble covering his remains.

On an alternate plain, a spherical light shone out of his body, and Shiro saw it.

Shiro: „Once again, I am merciful. Keep the little lifeforce you have left, and let the rest of the world be."

And so, the light remained on it's place. As Shiro halted King Blizzard to finally rest a bit, his clothes vanished in dust and were replaced by his usual attire. Diamond Dust Dragon howled in a duet with Alexander, celebrating the victory, before both monsters vanished from sight.

Shiro: „You were both great… Diamond Dust, Alexander, thank you. (they vanish) I got rid of Brane, time to head back. This city has seen enough destruction."

He turned around and drove away on the highway, heading for Felix Heights.

He actually drove next to the spot where brane crashed, and this was to be it's resting place.

Not.

The rubble moved, and a heavily damaged mech-suit emerged out of it.

Brane: „(breathing heavily) You… are not… going anywhere."

Brane aimed his right arm, which the mech suit turned into a cannon, and he fired.

The missle flew above the highway surface, and the only thing in it's intercept course was King Blizzard.

Shiro glanced temporarily to see what the shooshing sound behind him was. It was already too late.

Shiro: „What?"

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion equaled the one on Felix heights, the entire highway was blown to bits, and covered with a dense layer of smoke, flames having engulfed the entire zone.

When the smoke settled, this was the scene:

Shiro, no longer on his vehicle, but lying on the ground half-covered with blood dripping from fresh wounds. It was a miracle he was still in one piece. A few feet next to him, his D-Wheel, King Blizzard, also in one piece, but so damaged you could hardly tell if it was a D-Wheel or a random thing with wheels. It's wheels were still spinning, and the lights in the front kept flashing, like the machine was trying to get up by itself, to no avail.

Shiro: „What… Happened?"

Shiro heard odd noise, noise of metal scratching concrete, in irregular steps. As he looked up (he barely got up for that matter), he saw an unbelivable sight: Brane was humping his way towards him. Despite the damage and wounds, Brane still made bold steps, pulling his right leg along while stepping with his left one. The damage was so severe parts of the armor were falling off and revealing his human features beneath, in the areas of his left arm, right leg and a bit on his torso. Same as Shiro, Brane was breathing heavily, barely keeping his grounds.

Brane: „That's… what they call… a weasel's last fart."

Shiro: „Brane, you…"

Brane: „Hehahaha, thought you had me beat? I must admit, though, you really pushed me to the limits, but it was your mistake not killing me when you had the chance. I came too far to come back empty handed. (points the cannon towards Shiro) You're comming with me, and so is Lightning. With all the trouble you had me go through, I'll settle for half your bounty, then take advantage of Lightning-sweetheart before she turns Cie'th."

Shiro: „(frowning) You… (tries getting up) Keep her.. out of this! (falls down)"

Brane: "Hehahaha, only you can surive an explosion like that, Shiro, but even a Battle Duelist's stamina and regeneration can't save you this time. I, on the other hand, still posess enough firepower to decimate an entire army, despite the damage. So we'll be doing this my way, or highway, get it!"

But there was something happening behind Brane now. He heard a familiar sound: the lock on of guns.

Brane: „Huh? (tunrs around)"

He saw… an entire squadron of PSCIOM soldiers having him at gunpoint. One of the soldiers spoke up:

„Freeze! We've got you surrounded!"

Brane: „You again… care for another round of Burn-a-Mole? Don't make me mad or I'll scorch every last one of you!"

Then, a female voice:

?.?.?: „Guns won't be neccesary at this point."

Brane: „What?"

Soldiers put their guns down and steped aside, letting their commanding officer come through.

It was an atractive young woman, just a little bit above Lightning's age, with long, brownish-blonde hair that was extremely long (reaching all the way to her boots) and wearing thin-framed glasses. Her getups were odd, a cross between a political uniform and a soldier's suit.

?.?.?: „The battle has already been decided, so any further conflict would just be a waste of ammo."

She took her glasses off when she introduced herself:

Jihl: „Liutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat of the PSICOM division. Pleased to meet you. Your skills here have been quite excuisite. I must say, I'm quite hard to impress, yet your performance on this city alone has left me speechless."

Brane: „Bah, take your words of pity and shove them where your food comes out, I'm not flattered."

Jihl: „I wasn't t talking to you, tin-man."

Brane: „What?"

Not terrified at all, completely calm, Jihl paced her way over to the lying Shiro, ignorring Brane altogether.

Jihl: „It's incredible, the technology to utilize a mere card game to this destructive measure. We could use this ourselves. Hunting down l'Cie would be much easier with this kind of power at our disposal. Would you lend us your aid, mr. Whiterain?"

Shiro just scolfed. He barely had the strength to keep his eyes open, but if glares could kill…

Brane: „Oi, oi, are you just going to ignore me? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with here?"

Jihl was turned backs to Brane, and did not even glance in his direction.

Jihl: „We have no need of flawed hunters."

Brane: „FLAWED? I'm Brane, the Cornerer, and I don't take that kind of grit from a completely arrogant pompous bi…! (points at Jihl)"

Before he finished his sentence with a bad word (the one that sounds like „beach"), Jihl turned around swiftly, took out what appeared to be a baton of sorts, and wacked Brane's hand with it at the back of his palm, just when he was pointing at her.

The effect: Brane completely went still and stiff, twitching to the minimum, but allover petrified.

Brane: „Gah… ghh… I… I can't… move…"

Jihl smirked at the towering mech, and in a second, she jumped up, kicking Brane's chin, lifting the hunter off grounds, then kicked him in the face with the other foot, sending him sideways and crashing him into a wall! She landed graciously, without breaking a sweat, while Brane was completely devastated. He was lying down, motionless.

Shiro: „What… How did she do that?"

Jihl: „Impressed? (looks at Shiro) Like I always say: For every task, there is a perfect tool. You and your skills will come in perfect handy in capturing the fugitive l'Cie, lead by the now rogue captain Farron."

Shiro: „Farron?"

Jihl: „Ah, yes, you call her… Lightning."

The words she spoke fueled Shiro's anger, and with all his might, he tried getting up, only to be forced back down by a soldier holding his head at gunpoint.

Shiro: „_This is not good… I barely have the strength to stand, and Diamond Dust lost most of his power in that duel."_

Jihl: „I asure you ressistance is futile. You're just damaging yourself more than you need to."

She approached Shiro, who was trying to struggle his way and get up. She came close, and while all the soldiers were having trouble keeping Shiro down, she slapped his face with her baton. And that was it.

Shiro's body stopped moving. He fell down like a ragdoll.

Shiro: „_My body won't obey me. What kind of trick is this_?"

Shiro's body was slowly loosing energy. Jihl put her glasses back on, and smiled on him.

Jihl: „The next time your eyes open… Will most likely be the last."

Shiro's eyelids felt heavy, he started closing them as soldiers kept doing their errands.

Soldier: „Colonel Nabaat, what do we do about these?"

Jihl: „Take Shiro to the Palamecia, along with his vehicle."

Soldier: „And the other one?"

Jihl: „Release him of his tech, send samples to R&D Depot. As for the body… I hear some Bio Weapon trainers are in need for a new chewing toy. (laughs)"

Shiro's eyes were closing, and his strength finally failed him.

Shiro: „_Lightning… I'm sorry… I failed."_

And everything went black.

- To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>ending theme: Onnaji Kimochi; Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa and Endo (Sekirei, 2010)/**

(Lightning and Shiro standing at the opposite ends of the screen, turned backs to each other, slowly being laned towards each other)

_**Unmei nante ne**_

_**Zenbu ne**_

_**Kimi shidai**_

(as they get closer…)

_**Tsuiteku doko made mo**_  
>(they make back to back contact…)<p>

_**Onaji kimochi o **_

(and glance at each other with an „Oh" face)  
><em><strong>Kakaete<strong>_

(instrumental solo: a roll-up of characters ghosting in and out: Snow giving a thumbs up, Hope waving, Sazh smiling, Vanille winking and Fang showing a peace sign)

(Shiro's monsters screen-dive in the background while the chib versions of the cast dance on screen)

(background: Diamond Dust Dragon; Frostland Archfiend; Frostland Lancer; Frostland Knight; Ice Battleclaw; Snow Warrior; Kuriboh Cube; Fairy Ice-Cone…; front: chibi Vanille and chibi Sazh performing, Hope and Snow observing with O.O faces, while chibi Lightning and Shiro watch sideways with (-_-) faces;)

_**Mada dare ni mo**_

_**Hakken sarete**_

_**Inai michi no tairiku ni sou**_

(chibi Fang watches from the side, eventually pushing chibi Snow and chibi Hope forward to perform)

_**Ichibansaki ni**_

_**Fumidasu you na**_

_**Bouken na no kono koi wa**_

(background: Eidolon slideshow, starting with Nix and Stiria, then Alexander, Brynhildr, Bahamut, Hecatoncheir, a female Odin-like Eidolon, and a large dragon that is covered in light)  
><em><strong>Kitto shinjitsu da yo<br>Kanjiteru koto subete  
>Sono koe ga<br>Ima yondeiru kara **_

_**(Itsu demo)**_

(Lightning's profile body in a fetal position…)  
><em><strong>Mubou da to wakattete mo<strong>_

(…spreading out and gaining angellic wings)  
><em><strong>Issho ni tameshitai no<strong>_

(Lightning riding on Odin (Gestalt) followed by Shiro driving the King Blizzard, and Snow on the Shiva bike falling behind)  
><em><strong>Nan ni mo iranai<br>Nee kimi ga**_

_**Warau tabi**_

(then, Sazh picking up while driving Brynhildr-racecar, Fang descending from above on bahamut, Vanille gaining while riding a running Hecatoncheir (Gestalt), and ultimately Hope on a marching Alexander (falling behind))  
><em><strong>Ikiteru sono imi wa<br>Tokiakasarete**_

(a pizza in the middle, and each character grabs a slice, enjoying it in different ways (either eating, admiring it or talking)…)  
><em><strong>Unmei nante ne<strong>_

_**Zenbu ne**_

_**Kimi shidai**  
><em>

(Shiro and Lightning reach for the last slice simultaneously , accidentally touching each other's hands…)

_**Tsuiteku doko made mo**_

(and looking at each other…)  
><em><strong>Onaji kimochi o<strong>_

(… eventually retreating and blushing, as the others laugh)

_**Tsuyoi kimochi o **_

(Diamond Dust Dragon is holding this entire world between his palms…)  
><em><strong>Kakaete<strong>_  
>(then closes it in in his hands)<p>

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Jihl: „His Eminence will see you now."

Dysley: „The man from another world, your arrival here means peril to us all."

Shiro: „This man… He's inhuman!"

Sazh: „We all have our regrets."

Shiro: „I'll get you both out of here."

Jihl: „We made great use of your technology. How about you show me this power of yours?"

Shiro: „The likes of us, we hold power like you can't imagine it!"

Vanille: „I don't want any more people to get hurt!"

Shiro: „Come, Soldier of Etro! Rise up, Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Shiro: „Next time on Cold Saga: 'Sacred Life Deck- Gauntlet of Palamecia'. With sparkling dust, shatter my dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>BONUS<p>

Shiro: "Cold Saga will begin casting a new intro song from the next episode. The next arc is about to begin, and the fal'Cie reveal their true plans. If you have song requests, pray tell. Thank you all for your support. Let's take dreams and shatter them into wake. Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Shock Barricade** (Trap, Normal)- If your opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack, then inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each face-up monster on their side of the field.

**Frostland Lizard/ Jackfrost Pet Reptile** (DARK/ level 4/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1200)- If this card is Normal summoned, you can Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Cryonite-type Tuner monster from your Graveyard. If you Synchro summon a monster by using that Tuner as Synchro Material, destroy this card during the End phase.

**Crystal Kid **(WATER/ level 4/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1200)- When the monster that used this card as Synchro material battles, you can remove this card in your Graveyard from play. If you do, during this turn, deal 800 damage to your opponent every time that monster attacks or is attacked.

**Alexander, Guardian of Etro **(Synchro/ LIGHT/ level 8/ Machine-type/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 4000)- 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>- As long as this card remains in face-up Defense position, your opponent cannot select Attack position monsters you control as attack targets. Once while this card is face-up, if this Defense position card is selected as an attack target by a monster whose ATK is 3000 or more, you can negate the attack.<p>

**Speed Spell- Speed Gravity **(Spell, Normal)- If your Speed counters are 6 or higher, pay 1000 Life points to select 1 face-up monster you control and Special summon up to 2 monsters from your Graveyard with the same Attribute as the selected monster in face-up Defense position. Effects of monsters summoned by this effect are negated, and they cannot change their Battle position or be used as Synchro Materials.

**Shatter Crystal **(Trap, Normal)- Negate 1 attacking monster's attack. Until the end of this turn's End phase, that monster's effect is negated.

**Revival Spring** (Trap, Continous)- Activate if a monster's attack was negated. Select and Special summon 1 monster from your Graveyard with an ATK lower than the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. During the turn it is summoned, that monster cannot declare an attack, and it cannot change Battle positions while it's on the field. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the summoned monster. If that monster is destroyed or tributed, destroy this card.

**End of Cross** (Spell, Equip)- When activating, select 2 face-up monsters on the field other than the equiped monster. The equiped monster gains ATK equal to the difference between the two monster's ATK. If either of the selected monsters is removed from the field, destroy this card.


	5. Sacred Life Deck Gauntlet of Palamecia

It was a dark, cold sight. Nothing but black void ahead of him.

A strange, yet familiar voice was shifting through the space.

Shiro didn't recognize it. It was a gentle female voice, belonging to an emotional girl. Furthermore, he saw no one speak, he just heard it echoing.

„_The Half Heart Maiden…"_

Shiro: _„Hm?"_

„_It is the tale that decided you, is it not?"_

Shiro: _„… Where am I?"_

Out of the black, a lustering spark appeared, and merging gently out of the darkness, he saw the shape of his Comandee before him: Diamond Dust Dragon stood still, humming, it's marvelous wings closed like a cloak.

„_The tale's point is misunderstood. It sometimes speaks a true story, about how only half a gentle heart ceased a rampaging beast."_

Diamond Dust vanished from sight, and the space became dark again, only a few glittering seeds of sparkling dust remaining.

„_And then, telling the true story about the world. A world where… None of us can be complete without relying on others."_

He then saw another familiar sight unfolding before him: it was Lightning, turned backs to him, her being illuminant like a firefly.

„_The warm heart is supressed by a cool mind, leaving the world safe. And the heart's other half resides within another. It is the truth of heart filled humanity."_

Lightning then turned around and smiled to him.

Shiro:_ „You are…"_

And this is when a wave of light bathed everything in sight, blinding him.

He opened his eyes…

* * *

><p>Shiro woke up, opening his eyes slowly, as his eyelids still felt heavy. His thoughts were all fuzzy and chaotic, he could barely remember what happened. Moreover, his position did not feel comfortable, it felt like he was lying on a piece of rock rather than a bed. He could still see his cold vapor-breath materialize ahead of him, fogging the image a bit.<p>

But all this was fine and normal.

This, however, was a bit confusing:

„Kweh."

Shiro's vision cleared up, and before his face, sitting on his chest, he saw an unusual creature, the closest description being the following:

Shiro: „A chick?"

It was a hand-sized, yellow chick-like bird. It kwehed at him in a high tune, sounding like a cartoon character.

The bird flew of his chest (which was surprising considering the small size of his wings) and went sideways, forcing Shiro to get up to see where it was going. That's when he first found out where he was: it looked like a cell. A prison cell. Although, considering the enviorment, the company he found in there was quite comforting:

The chick flew into the palms of a young girl: a cute girl with pinky-orange hair tied in a pair of pigtails. She smiled at the chick in her hands, then looked at Shiro:

Girl: „You're awake. I'm so glad."

Shiro: „Huh? Where am I?"

Another stranger replied:

„Prison, where else?"

Shiro then saw the man that spoke: it was a dark-skinned man (an African-American, although these nationalities don't exist in this world) with a short afro hair, wearing green rags fit for a veteran. He was leaning against the wall, watching out the window.

Man: „You came in here second, right after us. (looks at Shiro) Let me guess: a long-haired woman wacked you with a stick and off you went into Dreamtown, right?"

Shiro: „(smiles and nods) I only hope I didn't find myself among strangers."

man: „Let's not be strangers then. (approaches Shiro) Sazh Katzroy's the name."

Girl: „And I'm Vanille."

Vanille smiled all the way while introducing herself. Her smile was about as warm as Shiro's breath was cold. She stretched her hand out as a gesture of friendship, but Shiro simply smiled in response.

Shiro: „Shiro. Whiterain Shiro."

He tried getting up, but Vanille tried holding him down.

Vanille: „Careful, don't strain yourself. (feels Shiro's forehead) My gosh, you're still freezing."

Shiro: „(smiles) Don't worry about it. It's nothing unusual."

Vanille: „Still, you just woke up, you better get your senses in order first, pal. (giggles)"

Shiro: „Sorry, my senses have to wait. (gets up on his feet) This might sound like a stupid question, but any ideas how to get out of here? I promised a friend of mine I'll meet them soon."

Sazh: „Not a stupid question comming from a newcommer. But… (looks out the window) No ideas on my end, unless you know how to fly."

Shiro: „What do you mean?"

Sazh: „Take a look."

Shiro paced toward the window, and observed the outside world.

It was a shock:

Out there, he saw nothing but clouds. The sky kept stretching forever, there was no ground in sight, not even in the horizon. Then, a huge piece of machinery sprouted from beneath the clouds like a giant metallic whale: an airship, a huge, island-sized flying machine made it's appearance. Several more like that one followed, and the entire fleet, the whole sky was then filled with all kinds of flying gizmos, counting from Cocoon fighter jets, airship cruisers, skycutters all the way to flying Bio Weapons, wyvern-like creatures covered in mechanical parts, and even soldiers, kept flying with the aid of jetpacks.

Shiro: „What the…?"

Sazh: „Even if we grow wings, there's no outmaneouvering the armada."

Shiro: „What exactly is this place?"

Sazh: „The pride of the Sanctum sky fleet: the airship carrier Palamecia."

Zooming out of Shiro's position next to the window, the full view of his „prison" became visible: it was a truly monstrous, gigantic piece of aircraft, dwarfing all other airships in it's near. A giant prison in the sky, an army for guards. The sky was one gigantic, metallic enemy.

* * *

><p>opening song: Blue Drops: „Heart no Kakuritsu" („Sora no Otoshimono Forte", 2010)/

(Lightning & co. at the lakeside, with her gazing into the waters…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki  
>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… she turns to see Shiro standing near her, flipping a card in his hand, then tossing it across the lake…)  
><em><strong>Unmei nante nanimo<strong>_

(… the card shines, flies across the surface, producing waves, then returning to the spot where Lightning is standing…)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(… with a powerful splash, Diamond Dust Dragon arises, freezing the waters and raining glittering dust over the entire cast, before taking up into the sky.)

_**Da kara**_

(in the sky, the flying Eidolons Alexander, Bahamut and Shiva Sisters join Diamond Dust in mid-flight; title screens:)

**Cold Saga**

(characters drawing cards, which come to life before them:)

_**Kimi ni arigatou**_

_**(Kimi ni arigatou)**_

(Shiro draws Shiva Shield which comes to life; Snow watches and thumbs up)  
><em><strong>Konna kanjou ga<strong>_

_**(Konna kimochi ga)**_  
>(Lightning draws Diamond Dust Unicorn, which comes to life; Sazh, obsering, almost falls down)<p>

_**Jibun no dokoka ni**_

_**(Mienai dokoka ni)**_

(Hope draws, and the card, Huriboh, comes to life, with Vanille watching…)  
><em><strong>Nemutteta nante<strong>_

_**(Umareteta nante)**_

(Vanille hugs and cuddles Huriboh, who blushes while Hope sweatdrops and Fang laughs about it)

_**Chikyuu o**_

(a huge humanoid monster emerges from the ground, shattering the earth)

_**Yusaburu you na**_

(it takes it's place behind Barthandelus, whom the group has confronted)

_**Chitei no**_

(fast blendings of the surroundings: Fifth Ark, Archlyte Steppe, Titan's Throne (with Titan in the shot) and Oerba)

_**Maguma mitai ni ne**_

(A white snowmobile-like monster drives over the screen, splashing snow as it goes)

_**Haato ga me o samasu**_

(Vanille in a Diamond Dust cosplay, winking, then dancing with a glittering staff)

_**Kokoro ni hi o tsuketeku**_

(monsters performing: Ice Battleclaw clawing the scene; Frostland Archfiend breaking massive ice…)  
><em><strong>Negai ga ugokidasu<strong>_

(… Alexander charging a punch; Brynhildr shooting firebolts; Frostland Knight slashing with it's sword)

_**Kodou ni deatteku**_

(… Lightning performing Zantetsuken; Shiro summoning a great forcefield…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki**_

(Diamond Dust roaring, a bike-monster dissolving into Synchro rings…)  
><em><strong>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… surrounding Diamond Dust, transforming it into a greater jet-winged dragon, too illuminated to be told apart;)

_**Unmei nante nanimo**_

(Shiro riding King Blizzard, Diamond Dust flying above him, and Lightning on it's shoulders, feeling the wind)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(a Synchro ring opens a portal, leading into warp-space, then overlooking…)

_**Da kara**_

(…the world of Pulse.)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: Sacred Life Deck: Gauntlet of Palamecia<strong>

So, this was the situation: Shiro, after finally beating the bounty hunters that followed him into a foreign world, via process called Transecting, has been captured yet again. This time by the Cocoon military forces, all of which live in deep belief that by hunting down Shiro and l'Cie like Lightning, they are in fact doing the world a favor. As a result, Shiro was stuck inside a prison cell aboard the Palamecia, a massive half-million-ton heavy airship which served as the Sanctum skyfleet's flagship. With nearest soil being at least 10 000 feet below his footing, and a huge armada of Sanctum's state-of-the-arts weaponry flying circles all around there, there was absolutely no way anyone could escape such confinement.

But, to the very least, he wasn't alone in this.

Shiro: „(looking out the window) Such massive fleet. Is this some kind of inter-orbital prison?"

Sazh: „It just might be, but Palamecia is not built to keep a greater number of people imprisoned. I don't think there's anyone else kept aboard this ship against their will but us."

Shiro: „In other words… An entire army assembled to keep just the two… I mean, the three of us captive. I can only think of two kinds of people that are that unwanted, and my intuition is telling me none of you are Battle Duelists."

Sazh: „Battle Daba-what?"

Shiro: „(looks at the two) You two… are you both l'Cie?"

That sentence felt like salt on a wound. Vanille's otherwise warm smile melted, and Sazh frowned.

Sazh: „Indeed, Pulse l'Cie. Enemies of Cocoon. The big boogeymen everyone's so afraid."

Shiro: „Not everyone. You look quite human to me."

When Shiro said those words, both of his cellmates smiled yet again.

Vanille: „Thanks. That was a pleasant lie."

Sazh: „Nice words, even if they are gibberish. (sighs) What can I say, they all have a reason to hate us. Look at all this mess we brought. The thought that our mere existence might bring about the end of the world, it sure scares the sockets outta me."

Shiro: „ You're being too harsh on yourselves. As far as my experience goes, you're about as a threat to the world as I am. I am barely different from you guys."

Vanille: „But, you're not a…"

Sazh: „Uhm, not to be invading your personal space, but… We saw your brand while you were out. It's a brand, but if that's l'Cie stuff, then I'm Petty Pepermint."

Shiro: „(nods) You're right, I'm not what people call l'Cie. (shows his brand) Yet, my fate may not be as different as yours."

Both Sazh and Vanille, and even the chocobo chick observed the brand on Shiro's arm like it was the Mona Lisa. The presence of a dragon-like inked silhouette in place of the traditional Pulse eye symbol evoked confusion, fear, curiosity, and, in a way, respect.

Shiro: „I am told your powers derive from magic within your brands, correct?"

Sazh: „That's right. I've got mine right here."

Sazh moved his chest clothing aside a bit, in order to reveal the brand on his torso. Shiro then looked at Vanille.

Vanille: „Mine's… right here."

Here comes the odd part: for some reason, Vanille was pointing at her left tigh, and was about to reveal even more skin on it by moving her furry skirt away…

And suddenly, like this didn't stir Shiro enough, the Chocobo chick flew in the way of his vision, forming a large x with it's wings, covering whatever Vanille was showing. Then, it flew right into Shiro's face and clucked on his nose.

Shiro: „Ow! Hey! (waves the chick back) Cut it out!"

The chick then flew aside, and landed atop of Sazh's head, burrowing within his afro like it was a nest.

Shiro: „(still holding his face from the thing with the chocobo/ Vanille) I didn't mean to disturb or anything!"

Sazh almost burst out laughing while Vanille only blushed at the situation.

Sazh: „Sorry. But the bird says no, and if the bird says so, then you better listen to it."

Shiro: „Does the bird have a name? I'd like to appologize properly."

Sazh: „Sorry, no name. (the chocobo flies into his hand) It's not my right to name it, you know. The chick was supposed to be a gift for my son. He was supposed to name it."

Shiro: „You have a son?"

Sazh: „… Or had, anyway. This l'Cie business tore my very life about."

At that point, Vanille got up and gently twicked at Sazh's nose with her fingers.

Sazh: „Ouch. Hey…"

Vanille: „None of that 'was' or 'were' here, mister. Dajh is still out there, just waiting for you to come back."

She filled her cheeks with air to look more intimidating, but in general, she was smiling. (it was one of those 'cute anger' kind of moments)

Sazh: „(nods) Right, sorry about that."

Shiro: „You have anything to share?"

Sazh: „Nah, it's my past and my burden alone. No need to bring it on your mind. Besides, the only way you could have gotten here was if you were traumatized yourself."

Vanille: „Uhm… You didn't loose anyone close to you too, did you?"

Shiro: „Well, I… I can't tell. With the entire world on my tail, I couldn't afford to get close to anyone. I'm far away from home now. Yet, I don't think there's anyone back there who'll be actually missing me. My world has abandoned me, and in turn, I've forsaken it in order to keep it safe."

Vanille: „No… You too…"

She hung her head down and her smile faded again. If it wasn't for her willpower, she would have broken into tears already.

For some reason, this gave Shiro an idea: he put his hand in front of his face, then blew a light gust into his palm. The breath was freezing, and so it quickly formed a little ice in his palm. He closed the hand, then reopened it. This was the result:

An impressive game of light and wind shattered the small amount of icy dust in his hand and sprayed it over the cell, causing it to sparkle gentle, like a personal corner of twinklesky. The diamond dust sparkled and glittered so harmonious, it was almost like a song. Both Vanille and Sazh watched the effect with great awe, gasping and smiling like they saw a storm of shooting stars. Even the chocobo chick was impressed. He tried plucking a bit of that dust into it's beak, but it was too gentle, so it glided away from it's reach.

Vanille: „(smiling) It's beautiful."

Shiro: „I thought that might bring up a smile again."

Vanille: „(blinks) It did. Thanks."

Sazh: „And you said you had no l'Cie spells into ya', huh?"

Shiro: „It's not all my credit. Half me, and half…"

He reached for his pocket area, but quickly, his eyes width when he didn't reach for anything. He tried searching for the unnamed object again over his clothes, first on his belt's left, then on his right, yet he never found what he was looking for. Ultimately, he expressed utter shock.

Shiro: „No…"

Vanille: „What's wrong?"

Shiro: „It… It's gone! They must have taken it!"

Sazh: „Taken what?"

Shiro: „My deck! My deck with my… (grinds teeth) No, Diamond Dust!"

Just then, the cell doors opened up, and a familiar pair of expensive boots paced in, escorted by a squad of PSICOM soldiers.

All inmates recognized the person who walked in, and as such, expressed their unpleasure.

It was Jihl Nabaat. She smiled like it was any other ordinary greeting, completely ignorring the unfortune she brought.

Jihl: „'Morning. Glad to see you up and running."

Shiro: „(scowls) You…"

Sazh: „(scowls) Nabaat!"

Vanille was just covering her mouth. She was too afraid to speak in the presence of that woman.

As for the chick, it went AWOL within Sazh's hair.

Jihl: „My, is that a proper way to greet?"

Sazh: „Why, you…!"

He was about to charge at Jihl and topple her, but he was pushed back by a few soldiers with guns.

Jihl: „You all seem disturbed. Oh. (picks something out of her pocket) Are you missing this by any chance?"

She was holding the mentioned object between two fingers: it was the card of Diamond Dust Dragon. Shiro could still hear the spirit's howls, both of sadness and of rage.

Shiro: „Diamond Dust… That's mine! Give that back!"

Shiro's demand seemed a bit misplaced, but still.

Jihl: „Very well."

She said that, and tossed the card over to Shiro, who caught it reflexively. He looked at the card with great concern. To his delight, the card was not stained, damaged or overflexed. Jihl took very good care of it, and Shiro could sense his Comandee's presence once more. Vanille leaned towards him and inspected the item in his hand.

Vanille: „What is that? It looks just like…"

Shiro: „(to Jihl) What are you up to? That was way too easy."

Jihl: „Is it a bad thing to acomodate one's guests as the desire? Even if you are enemies of Cocoon, your safety matters to us a lot. For now anyway. (fixes her glasses) Besides, with the card at hand, you're now on even terms with your current cellmates. They're both capable of casting magic without a sweat, yet none of them can use that in order to escape from here."

Sazh: „And this is supposed to be mercy? Pardon me for not sharing the thought!"

Jihl: „Sharing thoughts can wait, mister Katzroy. I didn't come all the way here, disrupting my daily stroll, just to deliver a silly game card."

Shiro „Then by what do I owe this visit?"

Jihl: „You're in luck. Other than your friends, you have caught interest of our superiors, man from another world."

Sazh: „What?"

Vanille: „Another world?"

Jihl: „It's true. Your new cellmate here comes from neither Pulse nor Cocoon, but from a different world altogether."

Shiro: „(looks sideways, then smiles) I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jihl: „There's no point in lying to us, mister Whiterain. We have been monitoring your progress for a while now, and we know quite a few things of what you're capable of. Alas, you have been summoned. (fingersnap) Cuffs."

One of the soldiers came forward with a pair of modern-looking safelock handcuffs, and he was going to cuff Shiro with them. Shiro, however, radiated an odd freezing aura which terrified the soldier, so he hesitated in his act.

Jihl: „You will obey, or someone (points her baton at Vanille, then Sazh) might feel the consequences."

With a scowl, Shiro reduced his threatening aura, and offered his hands forward to be cuffed. The soldier put the cuffs on his wrists, then quickly paced backward.

Jihl: „Your friends must remain here, while you and I pay a visit to the Primarch."

Shiro: „The Primarch?"

Sazh: „You're joking, right? Galenth Dysley is here? (Jihl slaps him) Ouch!"

Jihl: „For you still Primarch Dysley, show some respect. (to Shiro) Consider it an honor. His Eminence will see you now."

* * *

><p>The escort to see the Primarch felt more like a tour to Shiro. He observed his surroundings, a corridor that pretty much reminded him of the starships he saw in early science-fiction movies. Shiro kept looking around with his hands cuffed together while Jihl kept describing the surroundings like a tour guide.<p>

Jihl: „You see, I wasn't pulling your leg whan I said escape from here is impossible. The Palamecia here is the pride of the Sanctum airfleet. She is equiped with the latest technology. 1117 meters long, with a wingspan of 732 meters and weighting over 400 000 tons, she produces a liftforce of over 15 million Newton and is as such the largest ship ever developed."

Shiro surroundings kept changing depending on the situation. He saw a lot of soldiers march through the corridors, mechanics operating at the hangars containing large amounts of airship fighters, and most notably odd semi-mechanical creatures, presumably Bio Weapons, trained and contained in their respective pods. Another notable thing about it was the large amount of machines working aboard the ship: large Tilters, Cyclers and Drones.

Jihl: „Over 300 crewmembers, over 200 repair-staff and over 500 soldiers and militarized units aboard the greatest of the great. Our hangars contain enough space for 12 warships and 56 fighters. The discipline among every and any crewmember here is strict and solid, our system training provides codes, actions and reactions to every possible situation regarding intruders, warfare, escapees and contamination, so there's absolutely no loopholes left to worry about."

Shiro: „_She remembers such complex data up to the last digit. It's a remarkably powerful mind what she's got. Good thing she's not a duelist."_

By this time, Shiro was escorted to an odd complex, composed out of a series of standing platforms which were dozens of meters apart. This was the Bridge Access portion of the ship.

The soldiers standing there saluted Jihl Nabaat as she arrived, then they alarmed all the other crewmembers nearby.

„Liutenant Colonel Nabaat present! Raise the linkers!"

„Aye-sir! Raising linkers! Acess code Yellow-37. Authorisation level 3 scheduled."

As the crewmembers typed numbers and access codes into their respective consoles. By doing so, they activated a mechanism that connected the many platforms via bridges that were leading towards the enterance of the ship's bridge.

„Acess code Red- 45. Authorisation level 2 scheduled."

„Access code Blue-04. Authorisation level 1 scheduled."

„The bridge is now accessable."

Shiro: „Why is mere access to the bridge so code-encrypted?"

Jihl: „Like I said, we accept nothing less than utter discipline aboard the Palamecia. With this system, intruders will have no chance to invade our space, which is even more put to the point now that his Eminence is aboard."

Finally, after marching over half a dozen linkers, they finally were at the enterance corridor to the ship's bridge.

Then, they entered the bridge itself. It was just like anyone would imagine an airship bridge should look like: a large round room with consoles and officers operating them, with a seat at the center overlooking the entire room, and a nice overview on the open sky through the large glassy tile in the ceiling.

The officers kept informing each other with phrases such as „Colonel Jihl on the bridge" or „Attention", and then there were mumbles around them like „Who's that they're bringing here?" and, most notably, „Dirty l'Cie."

The central seat set on higher ground. It was hovering up above by unknown technology. It was turned backs to Jihl and Shiro's escort, so it's face was not known at this time.

Jihl bowed slightly when she approached the seat, which was slowly but certainly turning around to face her.

Jihl: „Your Excelence, we brought the man you were asking for."

The seat came closer to the ground, and finally turned around completely. The man sitting on it was an elderly man, dressed like a high-priest of sorts, and whose face was full of wrinckles and as grumpy as a potato. He was carrying a large scepter of sorts, doubtlessly a sign of authority.

Dysley: „Then truth be told, for in our presence there is indeed a man otherworldly."

Shiro: „(looking at Dysley) _That's their Primarch?_"

Before Shiro could even blink in the gaze of his enemy's leader, a soldier pushed him in the back with his riffle.

Soldier: „On your knees, scum! Show respect to the Primarch!"

Shiro could do nothing but grind his teeth as he was pushed to his knees. True, this was definitely not a good day for him.

He then looked at the Primarch again, whom Jihl has joined by side in looking down at the prisoner.

Dysley kept looking at Shiro, rubbing his chin and observing the man in front of him like he was some kind of rare animal.

Dysley: „Extraordinary, indeed. But do you really come from soil not same to ours?"

Jihl: „Your Eminence, we have proof tha this man's origin is not anywhere on Cocoon or Pulse. Yet it pains me to say that he denies every fact."

Dysley: „Ah, but I expected nothing else. A man rather be a nobody than a dangerous l'Cie. But, this can be easily proven. (to Shiro) A simple question. Tell me, stranger: Who am I?"

Shiro was still scowling as much as the soldiers allowed him to look at the Primarch, then, grinding his teeth, he replied:

Shiro: „Primarch Galenth Dysley of Sanctum… Are you not?"

Dysley: „(smirking) There's your proof. (points at the cuffs) These won't be neccesary. After you removed them, all hands besides the summoned Shiro Whiterain and his escort leave bridge immediately."

The soldier that was pinning him down took out a key, and unwillingly unlocked the cuffs that were imprisoning Shiro's hands.

At the same time, soldiers, officers and staff started abandoning their posts and walking out the exit, speaking numerous access codes along the way, and wondering why the Primarch dismissed them all of the sudden. After a few seconds, the only people left on the bridge were the Primarch, Jihl at the right of his seat and Shiro surrounded by four soldiers that escorted him here.

Dysley: „Do you know why we brought you here, stranger?"

Shiro: „… Because I'm different, is that it?"

Dysley: „Very true. My fine military corps at PSICOM are presigue at hunting down l'Cie and Purging towns when needed, but your kind is brand new to them. How do you call yourselves again? Ah, yes, a Battle Duelist. The ability to utilize a mere game at a destructive manner, you must understand one such ability cannot be left unsupervised."

Shiro: „Then supervise me, and me alone! I heard of the Purge. One l'Cie causes an entire city to be dezinfected in a masacre. Not by magic, not l'Cie, but by military arms!"

Dysley: „It is a needed sacrifice to keep the stability of our society."

Shiro: „A society poisoning itself on lies! Here I stand, one threat and one threat only. Eliminate me, and let people sleep in peace. Why do they have to die because of a superstition?"

Dysley: „It comes hard on our burden, but such is the will of the people."

Shiro: „(angry) And since when do people know best?"

Jihl: „(pointing her baton) Mind your place, Duelist! You're forgetting your position."

Shiro: „Hrrr…"

Dysley: „Man from another world, your arrival here means peril to us all… Just like the presence of l'Cie brings danger to our hard-earned stability. The moment you got your brand you ceased being human, our conscience on eliminating your kind stops instantly. No longer human, you can only do harm to your world. And now, you have come to us. Do you wish to spread destruction over foreign soil, as to protect your own?"

Shiro: „I wish to live in peace! I can understand your fear of l'Cie just like I understand your fear towards Battle Duelists. And I'm telling you, this kind of handling won't solve any…"

Jihl: „It has already solved plenty."

Shiro: „What?"

Jihl: „In the years in which artifacts of Pulsian origin were absent, Cocoon has flourished. There has been no wars, no poverty, no conflict. It is with the Pulse fal'Cie's arrival that nuisance started."

Dysley: „As Primarch, I hold absolute judgment over the Sanctum. The fal'Cie of Cocoon speak to me, and they have concluded Purging infected populace is the best way of keeping Pulsian menace from spreading. And if we cannot trust our fal'Cie, the beings that nurture us, protect us and teach us nobility… then who do we trust?"

That's when another event occured. Without warning, without reason, Shiro felt his brand overheating. It caused his muscles to spazam and the brand kept pulsating with crimson light. Shiro felt pain, something was disturbing his comandee.

Shiro: „(holding his overactive brand) What… What is it?"

The aura surrounding him turned from pale blue to crimson, although only he was able to see it. The rest of the audience just saw him clutching his arm and welping for no reason.

Out of the aura, on a plain only known to him, Diamond Dust Dragon arose in spiritual form above him. He was roaring ferouciously!

Shiro: "Diamond Dust Dragon?"

The Dragon, otherwise beautiful considering it's type, was barely recognizable in a new red light, roaring and grunting almost like it was rabid! It kept glaring at Dysley, and brought it's head closer to the man's face in order to bark it out, tendrills of red light surrounding it completely.

No one but Shiro saw this event, and he had no idea what was happening. All he could do was bite his lips and observe in confusion.

That's when…

Dysley took his cane up and slapped the spiritual face of Diamond Dust with it.

The beast felt it, and retreated it's head, still growling like a wyvern.

Shiro: „_He can see him! Diamond Dust, what…?"_

Dysley: „Your mind needs discipline, outlander."

Shiro: „What?"

Jihl: „You have allied with the wrong side, mister Whiterain. Do you know the background of the l'Cie you befriended on your way here? (puls out a digital readout of documents) First there's captain Farron, better known as Lightning. She was a perfect model soldier until she got branded by a Pulse fal'Cie, and ever since she's been nothing but trouble. Bringing down the Purge train, assaulting officers, interrupting years worth of Bio Weapon studies and just recently, this you already know, resissting federal arrest at the city of Palumpolum. Next, we have Snow Villiers, leader of the infamous rebelion group Team Nora. He and his lackeys were the cause of the Purge failure by rioting up against officials and assaulting PSICOM troops with firearms. He was branded at the same time as miss Farron. Then, there's another interresting individual: Serah Farron."

Shiro: „(still holding his brand) Who?"

Jihl: „Serah, captain Farron's younger sister and only known living relative, and last I heard she was also mister Viliers' fiance. She was branded by the same fal'Cie as the above mentioned only thirteen days before the Purge occured. What her Focus was remains unclear, but we have confirmed that she has already crystalized in the meantime."

Shiro: „She what?"

Dysley: „L'Cie that fail their Focus are given eternal damnation as mindless Cie'th. Those, however, that complete their Ficus are given eternal life as beautiful crystals. It is a fate fit of gods."

For some reason, Dysley's smirk on the last sentence sent a grave shiver down Shiro's spine, regardless of his otherwise cold physiology.

Shiro: „_Diamond Dust, I understand now what you're telling me. This man… He's inhuman!"_

Jihl: „Serah was important to both Farron and Viliers, so we asume this is the one and the same motive for both l'Cie's actions. But there's more: the two l'Cie you met earlier also met captain Farron before. (screens an article on Sazh) Sazh Katzroy, civilian pilot and engineer, turned l'Cie along with the captain, so doubtlessly they all have the same Focus. He sneaked up on our troops and tampered with the Sunleth weather control system and almost vandalized an amusement park in Nautilus. His companion (screens an article on Vanille) miss Oerba Dia Vanille, shares an even worse history: while all others were branded just recently, she is one of the two Pulse l'Cie that have been hiding a Focus for years. She and her partner tried to kill the fal'Cie Kujata at the Euride Gorge, the being that supplies entire Cocoon with power, an attempt that, if successful, would have left the entire Cocoon in darkness. Fortunately, this was aborted, and as a consequence, the mentioned mister Katzroy lost his son Dajh who became a Cocoon l'Cie and turned to crystal upon helping us uprehend his own father."

This is when Jihl finally closed her documents and looked at Shiro again.

Shiro: „Why are you telling me all this?"

Jihl: „Because, we'd like you to know how complicated and hopeless your situation really is. One way or another, l'Cie only harbor bad news. And you just got caught up in the middle of this mess."

Dysley: „For every l'Cie captured and eliminated, the populace of Cocoon sleeps tighter. Two, no, three of them we caught in the act. And so, our duty is already half complete."

Shiro: „Half?"

Dysley: „Unconfirmed deaths of l'Cie might cause speculations, and chaos is inevitable. However, witnessing l'Cie brought down will ease their desire for a peaceful life. Only one thing remains: public execution."

Shiro: „What?"

Jihl: „That's the only reason why you and your cellmates are still alive. So that all of Cocoon might see you all executed in front of the Primarch. We are bringing you to the gallows as we speak, that is what the Palamecia is for. You'll all be executed, people will see that, and know peace once more."

Shiro: „You…"

Dysley: „And while on our way there, captain Farron and her new companions are sure to try and make an attempt to save their comrades. If they do, they will have an entire armada bring them down and capture them as well. That way, we'll rid the world of all our unwanted l'Cie at once. It's a perfect bait for the perfect trap."

That's when Shiro's patience ran out. His hands free, he charged freezing energy into his palm and with a scream, he released the stream forward. However, the soldiers saw his intetions and toppled all over him, bringing his hand to a different allignement and causing the freezing missle to miss Dysley's face by an inch. The Primarch didn't even blink, and Shiro's attack froze a random console behind his seat instead.

All present guards were holding Shiro down as he was struggling to set himself free. He could easily freeze the lot of them solid, but for some reason, Diamond Dust Dragon's power was weakened by an unknown force, doubtlessly out of the same reason why Dysley managed to harm the spirit even when Shiro didn't even summon it.

Shiro: „You freak, let me go!"

soldier1: „Hold him tight!"

soldier: „Protect the Primarch!"

Dysley's expression hasn't changed. He was still glaring at Shiro with a proud vile-smile.

Dysley: „That is all. Bring him back to his cell. I assume his friends are starting to worry by now. And… Try and make his trip as pleasant as possible."

Jihl: „(bows) Yes, your Excelence."

Shiro: „_No, let me go! I have to get out of here and warn Lightning! I can't let them execute these people! Their leader, he's…"_

* * *

><p>The escort back to his cell was much darker and much more silent than the tourway over to the bridge. Shiro was merely staring at the floor most of the way, like his spirit was severely damaged. A lot of disturbing facts found him today, most notably the merciless and the apparently inhuman nature of the Sanctum's superior. They were still miles away from the destination, but to him it almost felt like walking towards his execution. He barely remembers the last time he felt so helpless.<p>

Jihl, on the other hand, enjoyed his state of anquish. She kept smiling all the way and fixing her glasses on her face as if it was her intention to annoy him.

Jihl: „Don't slack off too much, please. It wouldn't feel right to execute a man that's already half dead."

Shiro remained silent, and kept walking.

Jihl: „So mute? What happened to the never giving up Battle Duelist I saw beating two headhunters? I thought you were above this, mister Whiterain."

Still no response on Shiro's side.

Jihl: „Can it be you miss your home world already? I do wonder what it's like there, having people create grudges at each other over a harmless little game."

At that point, Shiro stoped walking. He remained still and put. The escorting soldiers kept pointing their guns at him and pushing him forward, but it didn't help one bit. Jihl didn't like this.

Jihl: „Oi, no stopping for breaks. This is not a stroll in the…"

Shiro: „The Primarch."

Jihl: „What?"

The soldiers didn't know what to think. Seeing their prisoner finally speaking up made them curious, so they let him speak it to the end.

Shiro: „Do you… Do you really stand behind what he just said?"

Jihl: „(smiles) Wholeheartedly."

Shiro: „And you're willing to support him, no matter the order?"

Jihl: „I don't have a reason not to. After all, it was his guidance that kept Cocoon up and afloat for many years now."

Shiro: „Then ask yourself this: What do you think he'll do to you, after your duty is done?"

Jihl: „Huh? I beg your pardon?"

Shiro: „If you show a sign of weakness, do you think he'll still stand behind you and praise your efforts."

Jihl: „What are you saying? That I have something to worry about? I don't, because I follow the system of the state, a perfect tool for every occasion."

Shiro: „You must worry. Mark my words, Dysley, he… He will betray you. And then, he will kill you."

Jihl gasped. Unaware why, but there was something in the air that frightened her.

Jihl: „I beg your pardon? Primarch Galenth Dysley is a noble man that would put his own life at stake in order to…"

Shiro: „He puts lives at stake, but not his own."

Jihl: „What?"

Shiro: „In the name of so called justice, he had innocent civilians killed. You know that. So what makes you think he'll show any mercy to his closest generals?"

Jihl's eyes went wide, and she grint her teeth in frustration. She almost broke the rim of her glasses when she listened to Shiro's heretic speech.

Shiro: „There's more. For how many years has the Primarch been seating his place in the Sanctum? Years? Decades? In all that time, did anything change on him? Did he ever call in sick? Did he even age at all in all that time? Has he any family? A legacy? Did you mention anything on him that can at closest be considered human? My guess is no, and you know why that is?"

Jihl's frustration grew by the moment. She was slowly forming an expression of pure anger.

Shiro: „He's having the entire populace brainwashed, him and the Sanctum. I've seen such acts before, and I know what I'm saying. He's playing you for a puppet, Jihl!"

That's when Jihl snapped, and sucker-punched him in the face, bringing him to the floor. Other than the whine from the impact, Shiro did nothing to react on that strike. The escorting soldiers were now completely terrified of their supperior Colonel.

soldier1: „Liutenant Colonel?"

soldier2: „He had it coming, but…"

Jihl: „Under his Eminence's orders, I was supposed to make you feel better, but for those words alone I will disregard his wishes and make your trip there a living hell! On my responsibility, you'll have no food, no water, no comfort while aboard this ship! I'll have the executioners use sharp weapons and I'll disregard your final request."

Shiro tried to get up, but the most he could do was to reopen his eyes.

Jihl: „Primarch Galenth Dysley is an honorable man, a savior and an idol in the eyes of millions of Cocoon citizens. I won't let you dare badmouth him or his ideals! Your oppinion was never taken into account to begin with, you're nothing but a branded man with no spirit and no hopes left!"

Shiro: „You see… That's where you're wrong."

Shiro got up. He ignored the pain in his face completely and stood up like nothing hapened.

Jihl: „What do you mean?"

Shiro: „I do have my hopes up. I never lost them to begin with. Your little plan, your idea of success, it's going to fail, and I believe it firmly enough to know it."

Jihl: „How can you possibly know anything? You're not even from this world, you have no idea what our power is capable of."

Shiro: „It was never a matter of power. It is a matter of people. And the way chances stand, you're on the side that's about to fall."

Jihl: „I beg your pardon!"

Shiro: „The likes of us, we hold power like nothing you can imagine. And with that power, we'll ultimately succeed."

Jihl: "Power? (grins) Now you're making stuff up. I already told you we've taken magic and superhuman strength into account."

Shiro: „This power of ours… It's not l'Cie magic, strength or wisdom. It's neither the power of a Battle Duelist or our Comandee spirits. It is our ability to disregard what the world is saying and craft our own path with our own choices."

Jihl: „Gh! You don't know what you're talking about! L'Cie are slaves to destiny, enemies of justice that fall down like leaves! With the Primarch's judgment, our way of life will prevail!"

Shiro: „That so? Then why do tremble when you're saying that?"

Jihl just couldn't stop grinding her teeth or frowning her eyes. She was just full of it, so she ordered the soldiers instead of replying.

Jihl: „Take this scum out of my sight! If he does so much as hum on your your way to the cell, shoot his right arm."

„Yes m'am."

And so, Shiro continued his walk to the cell, escorted by a squad of grumpy soldiers, not in the mood for exceptions. Jihl remained on her place, positioning her glasses from her hand to her face, and went her way to her join the Primarch on the bridge. However, when she let go of her glasses, and looked at her hand…

It was shaking.

What kind of impact does Shiro's words alone make on people when everyone he confronts end up trembling in fear, no matter the situation? What kind of terrifying power does he posses? That's what ran through her mind.

In an attempt to sease the trembling, she closed her hand into a fist, but this made her entire arm shake uncontrolably. Frustrated, she decided to forget the conversation and focus on her duties on her way to the bridge.

* * *

><p>As Shiro made it back to the cell, where Sazh and Vanille were waiting for him, the sudden summons to the bridge and the grumpy soldiers opened up a wide window of unknown facts. Having heard a thing or two from Colonel Nabaat when she last visited them sprung a number of questions, and things got curious.<p>

So, Shiro told them everything he had to hide: the other world, the dueling, but most important, his encounters since he Transected.

Anyway, a good number of explanations later:

Sazh: „You're kidding me. Lightning?"

Shiro: „That's right, so?"

Sazh: „Are we talking about the same Lightning here? This tall, pink hair, shoots like a hurricane?"

Shiro: „That, uhm, pretty much takes the picture."

Sazh: „Geez, of all the possible femme fatale out there, you run into her. What a small world this is. Where Lightning steps, grass ain't growing, huh?"

Vanille: „At least we know they're okay. That's a relief."

Shiro: „Do you know her?"

Sazh: „Pfffff… Not really, but we did a number of things together. Got out of the Purge train together, got branded l'Cie together, had to loose the army tracking us, she's practically family. In her case, she's fit into the role of an angry mom, with lightning bolts and everything. Only she does her stuff with a gun and an edge."

Shiro: „Can you tell me more? What brought her and you into this mess?"

Vanille: „Uhm… I'm not sure we should…"

Shiro: „I see. In that case, I'll ask her that myself the next time we meet."

Sazh: „For a guy heading towards the gallows, you sure are optimistic, you know that?"

Shiro: „Of Lighting I'm not concerned. All I need to do is keep my promise to myself and make it out alive. Though call, I know, but I never agreed to go down easily."

Vanille: „Uhm…"

Shiro: „Hm?"

Vanille: „If it isn't too much to ask, I…"

Shiro: „… Yes, what is it?"

Vanille: „Well… you said you come from another world… Right? What is it like?"

Chocobo chick: "Kweeeeh."

/author's note: "Kweh" is the official ononathopaea for chocobo calling, but their real audio sample sounds more like a tweet; still, the term "kweh" will be used from now on/

Sazh: „Good question. It ain't every day we find out about existence of paralel dimensions and that sort of things. Always thought Pulse fal'Cie were the only aliens out there. Tell me, do you have fal'Cie doing this kind of thing? (he's pointing at his brand)"

Shiro: „I understand your curiosity. (deep breath) What's to tell? Nothing seems normal anymore. A man by the name of Maximilian Pegasus once invented the game of Duel Monsters. It became very popular, and very soon it became one of the vital aspects of everyday life. Conflicts and dilemmas, wars and decisions, it was all simply decided by a single game of cards. People with no strength at all, yet with powerful will and hearts finally prospered. It almost meant the end of wars and conflict altogether. But… (rubs his brand) as you can imagine, conflict will always exist. People that missed bloodspill took the game, and for it alone, they harnessed more and more sophisticated technology, to make the game more and more realistic. In an attempt to rid all wars, the game did just the opposite: dueling became an act of war. (puts his brand up) Fal'Cie we do not have, but Spirits that roam my world are almost the same. Spirits that do not find their shape and abilities inside the game itself, invade duelists instead. And this made a small amount of individuals more powerful than the rest, and so, the world feared them, and unofficially declared war on anyone branded by Comandees like it was some kind of disease they had to conquer."

Vanille: „So… It's not any better place than Cocoon."

Shiro: „(shaking his head) No. Seeing how things are here made me realize how lucky I really am. You have fal'Cie assign you with a Focus, right? Their support ends there, and from than moment on, you rely on yourself. I, on the other hand, carry my Comandee around all the way. Diamond Dust Dragon, it's not a demon posessing me, it coexists with me, an other half of my half empty soul. I need him, and he needs me. We're allies with the closest bond imaginable. I am so lucky to have a friend like that. The spirits, they… They feel and they think. When my Comandee suffers damage, I might die. But when the master dies, the spirit lives on, and it cries after it's comrade. They are nothing like your fal'Cie. I am sorry to say it to you like this."

Sazh: „(shrugs) No offense taken. Other than giving us brands, that fal'Cie did nothing to help us. It's like they're too lazy and let us l'Cie do all the dirty work. Some gods we have. (sighs) Man, it's kinda hard to believe we're still dependant on them. The food we eat, the water we drink, the power we use, even the sunshine we enjoy, it all comes from the fal'Cie. Kinda makes one wonder what a world without fal'Cie might look like."

Vanille: „I bet it's wonderful… Having someone to fight with you."

Shiro: „It's comforting, yes, but not without consequences. When I call out my Comandee, my playstyle is at it's best, but should he be beaten, I…"

A scary silence followed after this. After having shared all that information with his newfound friends, Shiro didn't feel right about telling more about people dying. The fact that they're headed toward their own execution made it scary already. Not only that, but they were concerned about their friends out there who would fly right into a trap on the first attempt to come and save them.

Finally, Vanille spoke up.

Vanille: „Shiro… You wanted to know about Lightning, right?"

Shiro: „(nods) Yes, but that can wait."

Vanille: „But you might not get another chance to hear it. I'm afraid my prayers and wishes are all used up. I have to tell you this now."

Somehow, Vanille didn't seem too happy about telling him this. As the matter of fact, she wasn't even looking at Shiro in the eyes. She was staring at the floor.

Vanille: „The reason Lightning and others became l'Cie… She has a sister, see? Her name is Serah."

Shiro: „Serah? Now that you mention it, Colonel did mention something about her having a sister. I didn't really catch the gist, but apparently something bad happened."

Vanille: „Serah, she… She became a l'Cie herself, and Light went of to save her. And the reason why Serah became l'Cie… (cries) It's because of me."

Shiro: „What?"

Sazh: „No, not this again… Look, Vanille, we all have our regrets. There's no need bringing that up agai…"

Vanille: „(still crying) But it's true. I lied to everyone, thinking I was helping them, but I only made things worse. Because I… I…"

Shiro put his hand on her shoulder, his otherwise cold skin now feeling surprisingly comfortable, making Vanille look up and stare in his eyes. Her eyes were still weeping tears.

Shiro: „Easy. Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>At the bridge, complete order was at hand. Operators at the consoles were observing their respective screens, monitoring for every and any error in the system, while personel on the other side of the wire remained on constant standby alert in case any unwanted situation occurs.<p>

Primarch Dysley, sitting at his place, was pleased with the order of things.

Yet, Jihl Nabaat, standing next to him, was not calm at all. For the past fifteen minutes, she's been barking orders for the personel to check or to report, sometimes more than one time in the same minute. Something had frustrated her, that much was certain, and she was taking her frustration out on her lackeys.

Jihl: „What's the status in the engine room?"

operator:1: „Still unchanged. Egzomedullar temperature at 45 degrees. Endomedullar temperature at 4000 degrees. She's sailing smoothly."

Jihl: „Make sure the Thermadons there didn't chew on any wires or anything, I want no mistakes. (to another operator) And get me visual surveilance on Hangar 2."

operator2: „But m'am, we checked the same hangar 3 times in the past 7 minutes."

Jihl: „Plenty of time for rouge l'Cie to sneak on board and wreck havoc. Or is the security of our Primarch of no matter to you?"

operator2: „N-no m'am. Accessing visual now."

operator3: „Flanitors have ran through the circuits on cargo deck 7. There are no malfunctions to report."

Jihl: „Send them to cargo deck 8 then, do I have to do everything here myself?"

Somehow, this situation amused the Primarch. He never stopped smiling in his vile old-man fashion. He barely turned his head and simply glanced in Jihl's direction when he talked to her.

Dysley: „Something the matter, child?"

Jihl: „No, your Eminence. The escaped l'Cie still haven't appeared."

Dysley: „(smirks) Hm. I was actually talking about you, dear. (Jihl gasps) Something bothering you? Could it be the presence of high-ranking criminals frightened you?"

Jihl: „Not at all, sire. It's quite the opposite. I find myself best in foreign terrain. Should any enemies of the state come here, I'll dispatch them myself. (to the operators) What happened to the guard patrol on V-deck?"

operator4: „The guards just went out of camera's angle range, a second patrol will show up in a few seconds."

Dysley: „Hm, obedience. I expected nothing else from the best of PSICOM's elite."

Jihl: „_That's right. I am the top of Sanctum's elite. I graduated at the head of my class with prestigue results. Nothing comes close to my intelect, only I can supervise a crew this large with the finest efficiency. What do words by a meaningless outlander have to judge on m… Grrrrr, I'm still thinking of that!_ (shakes her head) _No, I'm above that. Words of an outlander mean nothing!"_

Flashback:

_Shiro: „He's playing you for a puppet, Jihl!"_

Jihl: „_What?_ (looks at her hand; it's shaking) _Again, that scum…! No matter how strong I focus to think otherwise, that awful grin is always there to intercept me. _(looks at Dysley) _Him, is he…?_ Your Eminence, do you mind if I ask something?"

Dysley: „Pray tell, Colonel."

Jihl: „This entire operation, it is all for the best intentions for the citizens of Cocoon, is it not?"

It seemed like forever before the Primarch replied.

Dysley: „… But of course. Cocoon always comes first, after all."

Jihl: „_See? There's no denial. Primarch's word has…_ (notices her hand still shaking_) Gh!"_

Flashback:

_Shiro: „The likes of us, we posess power like nothing you can imagine."_

Jihl: „_The bastard. That grin!_ (calms down and bows) If you would excuse me, your Eminence?"

Dysley: „You are excused, Jihl."

Jihl: „Thank you. (walks away, ordering operators) Mind that report I asked whil I'm absent. Heads will fly if a single digit is missing."

And so, Jihl left the bridge, with only one goal in mind: getting even. As Dysley saw her leave, he knew something was up, yet his vile smile never left his face. It was as if he was counting on it to happen.

In the corridor, Jihl was clentching her fist together.

Jihl: _„Shiro Whiterain, you want to play mind games? I'll prove you wrong with a taste of your own medicine!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cell:<p>

Vanille: „When I woke up, I realized Fang, my friend, had lost all her memory of the event. We were both chosen… to fight Cocoon. But before we could do anything, we turned to crystal, and only my memories remained. It was awful, having to remember all those people's faces when they were getting hurt. I tried to run away from what I did, so I played dumb, acting like I couldn't remember either. I just… (weeps) I don't want any more people to get hurt! I tried to run away from my Focus, better become Cie'th than live with the need to harm anyone. But… The harder I tried, the more complicated things became. It was all my fault! Sazh lost Dajh, Lightning and Snow lost Serah, it was all because I lied to everyone!"

She couldn't stop crying. Even though her voice tried to act normal, tears were still streaming down like the rain. The chocobo chick heard her cry, and so flew from Sazh's hair into Vanille's lap in order to try cheer her up. All she did was to take the chick in her hands.

Vanille: „It was my fault when Dajh turned to l'Cie, and then to crystal. It was my fault that Serah came investigating the Pulse Vestige and got branded. And this, in turn, made everyone else l'Cie. I messed up, all of it."

Sazh: „No, Vanille, it's not like that."

Vanille: „You're all too kind to me. Even when you had the chance, Sazh, you…"

Shiro: „The chance?"

Sazh: „(hangs his head) I'm afraid I faced my edge of despair as well. When I learned that Vanille was the one behind the incident at Euride Gorge, I almost… Hrr, but I never did anything, harming Vanille would not have made anything better! So I bit the bullet and forgave her. I stopped blaming her instantly, yet she never forgave herself for what she did."

Shiro: „Vanille…"

Vanille: „How could I? Everything I do, everywhere I go, it ends up harming people. If I wasn't there, none of it would have happened, everyone would still be safe and happy. It would be better if I wasn't even alive!"

Shiro: „Vanille… (gets up) What I'm trying to tell you… You're making me sick."

Yes, that's right, he said those exact words. And neither Sazh nor the chick liked that one bit. To Vanille, it was only another weight to her scale.

Chick: "KWEH! KWEH-KWEH-KWEH-KWEH-KWEEEEH!"

Sazh: „Now hold it right there, fellow! You don't know her, you have no idea what she's been through! I be dammed if I let you off with such a tongue, you…"

Shiro: „You think YOU had it rough?"

Sazh: „What?"

Shiro: „(to Vanille) You too Vanille, you really believe what you just said? Being better off without being alive?"

Vanille lifted her head and looked Shiro in the eyes.

Shiro: „You gave up on life because of what you did, do you have any idea what a waste of thought that is? You have no idea how lucky you really are, you actually have people to care about you! I spent my whole life, a lifetime doing nothing but running and looking for answers I never found! And look (points at Sazh and the chick), you have friends. You have people that are willing to forgive and forget, no matter the crime. If you keep on living in regret, despair will crush you and those around you. Do you really think that's what Fang would have wanted?"

For a moment, Vanille stopped her wining, yet fresh tears were still evident in the corner of her eyes.

Shiro: „What you have right now is a wonderful thing. Warmth of other's hearts. They all need you, and you want them to be around you, is that not true? So don't you dare saying you wish to die like that, understand?"

After a moment of silence, Vanille wiped the tears from her eyes and stoped making noises. Her next act was a bit of a surprise:

Vanille: „Were you… Really alone?"

It was Shiro that hung his head this time.

Shiro: „All my life. With no warm memories whatsoever. Hence my name. 'Coldblood' they called me. I heard friends... I heard that bonds were warm. But as none ever graced me, I decided to keep the little warmth I had left deep inside my heart. Because of that… Cold is all I know. My body is cold… because the warmth was locked down long ago."

It seemed like an eternity had passed in the silence that came.

The mute air was almost scary.

Then, Vanille got up, and…

She smiled.

Vanille: „Silly. You can be a friend to us, right?"

Shiro: „What?"

Sazh: „Hey, kid. (Shiro faces him) I really hate that whatever psy-trick you just did, it almost made me wanna hit you. But… It turned out okay, so I guess we're good. (extends his hand) So, wanna be friends or what?"

Shiro: „But I…"

Vanille: „You're a very kind person, Shiro. I don't belive that coldblood tale of yours. You couldn't have been this nice and be rejected like that. You had hope, didn't you?"

Shiro: „(nods) Yes. Yes I did. I never lost hope."

Sazh: „And who says you never had friends? Lightning and her coop, weren't they nice to you?"

Shiro: „…. Lightning…"

In a flashback, shiro suddenly remembered the most important thing: when he first Transected into this world, he was trapped in a giant pillar of ice. His way, he would have waited for the ice to melt before moving on. But, it was Lightning that stood in his way. A beautiful woman, with no reason to help him whatsoever, melted him out of the prison. It was then that she stood up to protect him from Brane and Milat. And wasn't he that helped her save Hope from the headhunters? Was there no spark in his heart that he misunderstood for strength? Her beauty, her power, none of them compared to her spirit. She, hated by everyone, still tried to keep people around her safe, no matter what they think of her. Was that not the same thing Shiro did?

Shiro: „_Lightning… Yes, there is Lightning."_

Vanille: „(blinks) Huh? Hey, Shiro, was your face always that red?"

Shiro: „W-what?"

Sazh: „Now that you mention it, you do seem more pink than before."

Shiro: „I don't know what you're saying! My face is fine."

Sazh: „Attaboy. Keep your thoughts to yourself, okay. Most important thing is, we didn't give up on hope. (to Vanille) Did we?"

Vanille: „(shaking her head) Not at all. I'm sorry about my behavior."

Sazh: „Forgiven, forgotten."

The chocobo chick made a „woo-hoo" kind of noise.

Shiro: „So, guess we're all past our differences now. Your friends are on their way into a trap, what say we save them?"

Sazh: „Hmmm… That said, you do sound bold, but how exactly do we do that?"

There were footsteps outside the cell. Footsteps of high heels.

Sazh: „We can't just point at that door there (points at the door) and wish for it to open, right?"

The door of the cell opened.

Sazh and Vanille both widened their eyes. They weren't expecting that to happen.

Sazh: „Uhm… Did I do that?"

Moments later, none other than Jihl Nabaat entered the cell. As always, she had a smile on her face, only this time it seemed like she was forcing it up. Behind her, a pair of soldiers was standing idle.

Jihl: „Greetings."

Vanille: „What?"

Shiro: „Colonel?"

Sazh: „Nabaat!"

Jihl: „Surprised to see me, I see?"

Sazh: „What's this about? We got to Eden already?"

Shiro: „No. It's way to quiet for that. This is about something else."

Jihl: „(points at Shiro) You, you come with me."

Sazh&Vanille: „Huh?"

Shiro: „What?"

Jihl: „If you don't comply, I'll force you to it."

Shiro: „Primarch requested another visit?"

Jihl: „His Eminence is unaware of this visit. So, if you would please comply."

Shiro: „No cuffs this time?"

Jihl: „You'll be needing your hands for what I have in mind."

Sazh&Vanille: „HUH!"

Jihl: „I won't be saying it again."

Shiro: „Just one moment, I'd like to say something to my cellmates."

Jihl: „Fine, make it quick."

Shiro looked at Vanille and Sazh, both in the eyes, then spoke up:

Shiro: „Don't worry. I'll get you bot out of here."

With that, he followed Jihl, leaving them both speechless as the doors shut behind him. The two soldiers were escorting him and guarding his rear, making sure he doesn't escape. They were mumbling something among each other:

soldier1: „You heard that? He wants to break them free."

soldier2: „Don't be a fool, he's obviously bluffing. No idiot would dare speaking up his escape plans in front of the security here."

soldier1: „Still, he sounded quite self-confident."

* * *

><p>It was not the bridge where Shiro was brought this time. In fact, the tour ended shortly before they even came to their destination. Right now, they stood before what appeared to be an elevator. Jihl entered the elevator first, and called:<p>

Jihl: „Floor 1-13."

The computer in the elevator evaluated the requested command and beeped. Shiro got into the elevator next, but the guards were a bit hesitant.

soldier1: „1-13?"

soldier2: „But m'am, isn't that where we keep the…"

Jihl: „I never asked for your oppinion. By the way, you're both dismissed."

Having said that, the doors of the elevator closed, leaving the soldiers behind.

Inside, Shiro unwillingly stood next to Jihl, who never even glanced at him while speaking.

Shiro: „What's so important on that floor that you're willing to ditch your security?"

Jihl: „Don't get the wrong idea. You're not a threat to me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Shiro: „More importantly, why are you keeping this stroll here a secret from the Primarch?"

Jihl ehmed a little before answering the question, if this is what you ca call an answer:

Jihl: „I need not burden his Excelence with trivial matter. What happens here is for my pleasure only."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

„_Floor 1-13: R&D Depot Research Lab."_

Shiro stepped into what appeared to be a large garage of sorts. Unknown technology was just shining forth and dazzling from the walls. There was a great amount of free space in the middle of it, deeping down like a large empty pool limited by a metallic fence, so their actual footing was about 10 feet above the lab's ground.

Jihl: „We made great use of your technology. Our researchers here are the top of the best. Ever since you got here, they've been studying the gear you brought us."

Shiro: „(blinks) What? You don't mean my…"

Jihl: „(leans against the fance) Indeed, your vehicle, your… D-Wheel as you call it, has been confiscated here. Except, it hasn't been very… (looks down at the lab) Cooperative."

Shiro walked next to her, and looked at what the research was all about. He was surprised of what he saw:

There were researchers, and there were some fancy Cocoon tech, but…

There was also King Blizzard, in the middle of it. The researches wearing white coats were standing around it, but hesitated in coming any closer.

„Try again!"

„No way, I did it the last time!"

„Hold it down somehow!"

One of the researchers was slowly pacing towards the bike-shaped machine, holding what appeared to be some kind of instrument with large wires (pretty much looked like a car accumulator). For some reason, he was sweating and gulping as he approached King Blizzard.

Then, just as he winced in fear, the machine's front lights lit up and it made a loud engine noise. In comparison, it was like they awoke a wild beast and it roared. The researcher backed away and made some distance between him and the D-Wheel.

Another resercher was trying to do the same, or a similar act, putting a measurement instrument on the D-Wheel. This one was bolder, so he tried to take a jump at King Blizzard…

…Only for it to drive in reverse and let the man hit the ground.

At the same time, two other researchers managed to grab the D-Wheel by the steering wheel and the seat, but the machine spun around and tossed the two like dummies, smashing them into the wall and a table respectively. Just as the first researcher tried to surprise the D-Wheel from behind, it spun in reverse and milled the guy along.

„Not again…"

Just as this one was about to get up, King Blizzard lifted it's front wheel up, and stocked it on the guy's back, while it was still spinning. It was like a very, very painful backrub what it did, and the researcher could only YOW in pain until the vehicle removed it's wheel from it's victim, leaving a trail of tires on the back of it's coat.

In short, the researchers were having a hard time holding the machine down, which seemed to have a head of it's own. It was closer to taming a wild beast than trying to study an otherworldly vehicle. Jihl felt embarrased to see her men down like this while King Blizzard called them away with it's roars (engine noises).

Jihl: „As you can see, your vehicle is perfectly fine."

Shiro: „Glad to hear it."

Jihl: „It's been behaving like that ever since we fixed it. None of my men couldn't come close enough to it and stay there long enough in order to study it. Are all D-Wheels so… intelligent?"

Shiro: „King Blizzard is an extention of me. It's no wonder it's so rebelious. Same as me, it dislikes being cornered."

Jihl: „Would you mind?"

With an angry glare, Shiro put two fingers in his mouth and whislted.

King Blizzard reacted to the sound, and turned around to see it's master. It sped up and, following a path up the walls of it's prison, it jumped on the higher level and braked instantly as it got in front of Shiro.

Shiro: „(patting the front hood) There now. I'm glad that you're not damaged anymore."

Jihl: „We did our best in keeping it in a great condition. Our intention was to study your technology by retrospectively researching that thing, but it hasn't been nothing but trouble ever since."

Shiro: „Let me guess, you need me to keep it down so you can take it apart? I won't do it."

Jihl: „That won't be neccesary. Like I said, your technology has already been applied into use on our behalf. (snaps her fingers) While King Blizzard prooved to be a nut too hard to crack, your large friend's equipment that we confiscated was much more helpful. We only kept your own so we knew how to design it on the outside."

Shiro: „Wait… You mean Brane? What happened to him?"

Jihl: „You need not worry about him… Not anymore."

When Jihl snapped her fingers previously, she commanded the men that were still standing. They pushed something into the room: a large piece of machinery covered by a large white piece of cloth.

Shiro: „What's that?"

Jihl: „The fruits of our research."

That's when Jihl grabbed the cloth and tossed it aside, revealing the object it was veiling.

Shiro, yet again, was surprised:

What he saw… was another D-Wheel.

It looked like a white palette swap of his own King Blizzard, with a few adjustments in design. For example, the front hood was featuring more lights and a golden cover, as opposing to King Blizzard's blue tiles, and it was also much smoother. It also had something that looked like wing-shaped pads on each side, and the back of the vehicle was modified in order to resemble a comet's tail, extremely long with golden details. At first, you might think it's a fancy motocycle, but the trademark playmat-shaped console in the front prooved otherwise. It was a D-wheel, no doubt about it.

Shiro: „But that's a…"

Jihl: „Meet Titania, Cocoon's first functional D-Wheel. Equiped with the very same parts that make out most of our warships, including the Palamecia."

Then, someone tossed a helmet to Jihl, and she caught it without even blinking.

Jihl: „I've tested it myself, but so far I still haven't completed the test drives. The only thing that remains… is to test it in a duel."

Shiro: „Hold on, are you saying…"

Jihl: „That's right. I challenge you to your own game. You'll have a chance to win your freedom here."

Shiro: „I don't play for my freedom, it belongs to nobody. But if you are taking stakes, how about I win the freedom of the other l'Cie on board."

Jihl: „What?"

Shiro: „If I win, you release Sazh and Vanille."

Jihl: „(laughs) As if I'd let go of the two most wanted people in Cocoon. That is out of my juristiction. They are the Primarch's responsibility now, not mine. Was this your way of getting them out of here? And I thought you were a bit more creative than that."

Shiro: „Fine, then what's in it for me?"

Jihl: „The stakes are as following then: the loser admits the winner as right. You win, and I might obey your warnings."

Shiro: „Huh?... Are you saying I actually frightened you with my speech?"

Jihl: „Not frightened, but you did give me reason to shush you. What you said quite frankly insulted me. You mentioned that you and the l'Cie posess some kind of greater power that outlimits the Sanctum's methods of justice, and you bad-mouthed his Exelence, the Primarch. How about you show me this power of yours? Win, and I'll take your oppinion into account. Loose… Hmhmhm, well, I'll call the shots when that happens."

A moment later, one of Jihl's men approached Shiro. He was carrying a tablet with Shiro's taken belt on it.

Jihl: „Your personal belongings. Your deck and your duel equipment. I'd like to keep things fair and square, so don't worry, we didn't do anything to adjust your deck. All cards are in and accounted for."

Shiro picked the belt up and put it on immediately. As soon as he got his hands on it, he picked his deck out and screened through it, checking every card there. He found that everything was as he left it. He then picked the card of Diamond Dust Dragon from his pocket and placed it into the Extra deck slot. However, on closer inspection, he discovered something odd:

Shiro: „Hold on. One is missing."

Jihl: „Mind check again? Like I said, we took nothing and we added nothing."

Shiro: „_But if that's the truth…"_

Shiro checked his deck one more time. He counted 5 cards with a white frame. But when he last dueled Brane, there were 6 of them. The last of them was a level 8 monster.

Shiro: _„What happened to Alexander? Did it vanish now that Hope is out of reach?"_

Jihl put her helmet on and sat on the seat of Titania, let's call it King Blizzard's evil clone version.

Jihl: „Do we have a deal then?"

Shiro: „Fine, I accept the challenge. I'll win and prove you wrong."

Jihl smiled… vilely.

Jihl: „Excelent. But I promise you, you will soon swallow those words along with your foul thoughts."

* * *

><p>Shiro, already in his Riding mode outfit, took his place on King Blizzard, next to Jihl Nabaat who was riding the Titania. They both stood still in front of what appeared to be hangar gates, waiting for the signal that would start their duel.<p>

Shiro was a bit nervous. After all, despite his Battle Duelist powers and his faithful Comandee, he was facing Jihl Nabaat, an opponent with a truly frightening mind. She was the one who requested this duel, and had access to Shiro's deck and playstyle, so whatever deck she is using is probably constructed specially to counter his. From the very beginning, this appears to be a hopeless situation for him, but nonetheless, he didn't give his hopes up.

Jihl, on the other hand, did not show any signs of worry. She was, in fact, quite self-confident.

Some Palamecia crewmembers were present at the startline, operating on some consoles and encrypting numbers.

Crewmamber: „Acess codes Red-41, Zero- 99 and Teal- 16 confirmed. We're authorizing the route 13 for this duel. This is the first time Real Image system is put to work, so we can't predict the outcome with utmost certainty."

Jihl: „There is absolutely no harm in using that route. I would just advise my opponent (looks at Shiro) to be careful. After all, accidents happen."

Shiro ignorred her, and Jihl lowered the vizir of her helmet. They both started their engines.

Crewmember: „Route secured. We're opening hangars gates now."

A narrow wave of light spilled in as the hangar gates started to open up. The rumbling sounds of the gates opening was quite loud and annoying, no matter what headgear they were wearing.

Jihl: „When the hangar opens completely, a loud click will announce. That is our signal to go. First one around the corner on the outside takes the first turn."

Shiro: „Understood."

The hangar gates kept opening, and beyond it, a clear blue sky was visible, the only thing staining the picture were cold-covered metal machines of war.

The tention war immense. The timing was to be perfect on both sides.

The hangar gates revealed, much to Shiro's horror, a portion of Palamecia's weather deck, or it's left wing.

CLICK!

Both of them hit the gas, and their D-Wheels railed them forward.

At first, it was an even match, King Blizzard and Titania matching each other in speed.

Shiro: „_It's fast. No less expected from a direct copy of King Blizzard. But, I need to get the first turn on this one."_

Shiro's machine then released a howl of an engine noise, and it's speed increased following the appearance of snowdust appearing behind it's boosters. It got inches ahead of Titania's front.

But then…

As soon as they left the hangar, and got on the deckground…

Conditiond changed greatly: a powerful wind was blowing and it almost tipped Shiro over.

Shiro: „What?"

It suddenly got much more serious. While trying to keep it's speed up, Shiro had to change focus and fight the wind instead. It's force was unexpectedly great, not only because of the powerful high-alditude winds, but more because the Palamecia was moving while they were dueling. King Blizzard almost slipped off the intended road.

Shiro: „What's this wind? It's overwhelming!"

On the other hand, Jihl showed no signs of slowing down. The wind bothered her not one bit. She caught up, and took the lead.

Jihl: „Hahahahaha! Did you think it would be that easy? This is not your garden-variety road, Shiro. This is a difficult gauntlet. The Palamecia is flying in the Cocoon Stratosphere, at 30 000 feet, at the speed of over 200 miles per hour. The winds out here on the decks reach up to 50 knots. You can't even maintain your vehicle here without struggling for life! Fail to win against the wind, and you'll certainly crash and die. and if you're really unlucky, you'll fall down from the edge instead."

Shiro: „_She planned this all along! She test-drove in these conditions and she's not even getting warming up. I have to pull myself together!"_

Shiro managed to get a grip on the control, and his D-Wheel was maintaining a straight course again. However, he was too late, as Jihl has already got a great lead over him.

The decks were a difficult terrain to drive on: not only were there strong winds and the risk of falling down from a great alditude, but the terrain itself was very unstable: rough bars instead of smooth concrete, not to mention the constant changes in pressure and heat as they drove next to and across of Palamecia's engine exhaust.

They eventually made a first corner. Jihl was in the lead.

Jihl: „Looks like I'll be taking the first turn then. I'll activate the **Speed World S**!"

The cards flashed on both their screens.

„_Duel mode on."_

The air shiverred and a slight pink palette swap marked the activation of Speed World.

Jihl: „I hear there's a saying in your world every time a duel starts. What was it again?"

And…

Jihl&Shiro: „Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

… so it began.

Jihl: LP: 4000

Shiro: LP: 4000

Jihl: „I won the circuit, so it's my turn. (draws, then smiles) Destiny is not on your side, you who depends on it. (picks a card) Allow me to demonstrate what Sanctum's best is capable of. I summon **Life Evoker**!"

The first monster came out of a summoning portal. It looked like a mechanized spellcaster, a priest wearing a white robotic suit, without a real head or neck, so it looked like the round top of it's body was extending from it's shoulders. It was carrying a large wand and had a large red eye in the center of the „head". ATK: 1600/ LV: 4

Jihl: „Next, if I control a creature of Light, but no monsters of Darkness, I can Special summon this card from my hand. (shows the card) Appear, **Sacred Skyfalcon**!"

The next monster was a cyan, shining falcon with a black beak and talons. It's feathers were so radiant they were glowing constantly with a pale blue shine, which was almost transparent. Despite resembling a falcon, it had a tail of a swallow. ATK: 800/ LV3

Shiro: „Two monsters on the first turn. Is she going to…"

Jihl: „You catch on fast. I tune both my monsters: level 4 Life Evoker and level 3 Sacred Skyfalcon, sync level 7!"

The falcon flew skywards, turning into pure cyan light, dissolving it's own body, and finally leaving 3 Synchro rings behind. They surrounded Life Evoker, and called out it's 4 inner lights.

4* + 3* = 7*

Jihl: „By the grace of fal'Cie, the sin-born panic will be purged by the roar of a wrathful god. It's breath, stiff the voices of ignorrant! Synchro summon!"

It was as if the heavens themselves were participating in this summon. A large amount of light spilled forth, and a new beast arose from the light. A serpentian beast.

Jihl: „It's here. Hail, **Ancient Sacred Wyvern**!"

The beast finally emerged: a serpentine white dragon with long blonde hair and odd symbols tatooed all over it's body. Like a chinese long, it curled itself into a thretening form, and like a divine beast, a white aura was always surrounding it, even as it roared. ATK: 2100

Shiro: „A first turn Synchro summon. I was right. She is skilled after all."

Jihl: „Life Evoker's effect activates. When this monster is used as Synchro material, and the summoned monster is a creature of Light, my Life points increase by 1000."

Jihl: LP: 5000

Shiro: „She already got the lead! It's just like with the corner circuit!"

Jihl: „Your trouble is just starting. I now activate the ability of Ancient Sacred Wyvern. This monster has the ability to alter it's own ATK points depending on both our Life points' ratio. Because my Life points are higher than yours, Wyvern gains ATK equal to the difference."

The powerful aura surrounding's Jihl's Dragon just increased slightly.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 3100

Shiro: „A power of 3100, and I didn't even make a turn."

Jihl: „Didn't I tell you you'll be swallowing your words. And I'm just warming up. (picks a card) I set ne card down, and end my turn."

Shiro: „Such a remarkable turn. But I will best it nonetheless! My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 1

Jihl: SC: 1

Shiro: „(looks at the card he drew) _Snow Warrior, hmmm…_ (looks at hand) _and I have Shiva Shield too. Still, It might be too risky to bring out Diamond Dust in these conditions._ (picks a different card) First, if I control no monsters, I can discard 1 card from my hand. (discards a monster card) Then, I can Special summon **Snow Warrior**!"

One of his trademark monsters, a large blue-skinned Eskimo with a trident showed up. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Shiro: „And next…"

Something disturbed his turn. An odd noise filled the air. It wasn't the engines, it sounded like… crickets!

Shiro: „What?"

His side of the field was surrounded by an odd dark fog, and in the fog, he saw eyes. Small, marble-sized, shining yellow eyes. Thousands of them. They appeared on Jihl's field too.

Shiro: „What are these?"

Jihl: „There's more than one way to set a trap. When you summoned your monster, I chained it's summon with a monster of my own. (points at a revealed monster card) Namely **Maxx "C"**!"

Shiro: „Maxx "C"? Oh no, of all things. If she discards that monster during my turn, she can draw 1 card every time I Special summon a monster."

Jihl: „My friends will now benefit me depending on your turn, but before they do, I also chain my face-down: **Solemn Wishes**! (the card reveals) This Continous Trap gives me 500 Life points every time I draw one or more cards. You'll now be facing it, my Maxx Life combo! Because your Snow Warrior counts as a Special summon, Maxx „C" allows me to draw a card. (draws) Then, Solemn Wishes activates, giving me 500 more Life points. (a shower of sparkles covers her)…"

Jihl: LP: 5500

Jihl: „… And with that done, the difference in our Life points just increased, which means Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains even more power!"

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 3600

Shiro: „An attack power of thirty-six-thousand, plus she now has much more Life points than me."

Jihl: „And don't forget, this will happen every time you Special summon a monster during this turn."

Shiro: „So if I summon more monsters, both her Wyvern and her Life points will grow out of my reach."

Jihl: „I told you I meant business. (fingerpoints at Shiro) You badmouthed my organisation and beliefs, and this is the price. This is the way Sanctum deals with infestations: by overwhelming it's opponents completely with sacred judgment. Don't think you can counter it easily. This is the top of my league, my Sacred Life deck!"

Shiro: „… (looks at his hand) Even so… (picks a card) I will not go down that easily! When there is a Cryonite-type monster on my side of the field, I can Special summon **Shiva Egg** from my hand!"

He placed another card, and another monster came out: it was, roughly put, a large rough egg with short, clawed feet and a large blue eye in it's center. Two little icicles on it's head resembled horns. ATK: 800/ LV2

Jihl: „You play with despair, you know that? As soon as you Special summon a monster, my Maxx Life combo activates. Thanks to Maxx „C", I draw a card. (draws). Then, Solemn Judgment gives me 500 Life points…"

Jihl: LP: 6000

Jihl: „And finally, my Wyvern gains strength as well."

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 4100

Shiro: „It scares me not. I now tune my level 3 Snow Warrior with my level 2 Shiva Egg!"

Shiva Egg dissolved into 2 Synchro rings, surrounding Snow Warrior…

3* + 2* = 5*

Shiro: „Souls of the frozen lands will gather and give birth to the lord of the crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The light was impressive. Out of it, a new figure jumped out. An ice-based warrior of Shiro's Frostland.

Shiro: „Liberate, **Frostland Knight!"**

The warrior wore blue and white garments along with a thick cape covered with white fur. It's armor closely resembled that of Frostland Lancer, and this in turn referenced Frostland Archfiend. He was carrying a massive buckler shield with ice crystals in the left, and a large blue broadsword in the right hand.

Frostland Knight: „Hrrrrrrrrr… Knight!" (ATK: 2100/ LV5)

Jihl: „You're tough to persuade. Synchro summon counts as Special summon, and that means my combo activates."

Without explaining it, Jihl drew a card (she was now holding 5)…

Gained Life points. (LP: 6500)

And her Wyvern, now roaring with power, gained even more.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 4600

Jihl: „I now have enough Life points to withstand three duels with you. Your reckless acts brought me a nice hand, and an overwhelming monster."

Shiro: „We'll see just how overwhelming it really is! Battle phase! Frostland Knight, attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

Without hesitation, the large knight (it was matching Odin is size and physique) leaped at the sacred dragon in front of him.

Jihl: „What? Attacking a monster that powerful?"

Ancient Sacred Wyvern spat out white flames at it's attacker, who was still in mid air.

Shiro: „This is my way of dealing with enemies: strike them down even when they appear overwhelming! I activate Frostland Knight's ability! When Frostland Knight attacks a monster that has more Attack points than it has by nature, then it's Attack points are cut in half."

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 2300

Shiro: „Additionally, Frostland Knight's power increased by 500!"

Frostland Knight: ATK: 2600

The descending knight cut through the incomming flames with it's mighty blade, and on engaging the dragon head on, it aimed and cut the beast's neck, eventually blowing the beast up before it's decapitation. Jihl felt a slight shockwave from the impact.

Jihl: LP: 6200

Jihl: „Hrr… But my Wyvern has another ability. When this monster is destroyed by battle, I can bring it back by sacrificing 1000 of my Life points."

Jihl: LP: 5200

Just like that, the massive torrent of white light repeated, and Ancient Sacred Wyvern rose up once again. ATK: 2100… 3300

At the same time, Frostland Knight retook it's place next to Shiro, it's effect now wearing off.

Frostland Knight: ATK: 2100

Shiro: „She brought it back. Still, my Knight can send it right back the next time it attacks."

Jihl: „As if that would happen. Your Knight can only use it's effect when he's the one attacking, but my Wyvern retains it's high power no matter the situation. (the Wyvern roars)"

Shiro: „_She's right. Unless Frostland Knight survives the next turn, I can't think of a way to defeat her Wyvern. My deck is constructed to rival the opponent even when my Life points run low, but in this case it only benefits my opponent_. (looks at hand) _Still, I can't give up. Sazh and Vanille are counting on me. _(picks a card) I'll end my turn right after I set these two down (sets 2 cards down), and after I Normal summon my **Shiva Shield**!"

Next to him, his trademark Shiva Shield took it's place, it's eye wide open. DEF: 1600/ LV3

Shiro: „Because Shiva Shield was Normal summoned, Maxx „C" can't use it's effect. I end my turn."

Jihl: „Charming. That means Maxx „C" wears off."

With that said, the many crickets and the dark fog containing the yellow eyes disappeared.

Right now, both of them entered the next stage of the road: the Palamecia's Bridge access. That was the series of cross-linking platforms that leads directly to the bridge, but this time it was modified to fit into the authorized duel-road. Without wind, Shiro could relax for a bit. Or so he thought. It was Jihl's turn now.

Jihl: „I'll show you how it's done. My turn! (draws)"

Jihl: SC: 2

Shiro: SC: 2

Jihl: „(looks at the drawn card, and at her hand) Splendid. Maxx „C" gave me a good hand without any tribute. And since we're on the subject, Solemn Wishes activates now that I drew a card, giving me Life points."

Jihl: LP: 5700

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 3800

Jihl: „My Life is high, and my Wyvern cannot be toppled. I wonder how you intend to fight me now, when your hand is empty."

Shiro: „Thanks for reminding me. Trap open! (the card flips) **Conscience Charity!** And since you have 5 or more cards in your hand, and I have no cards in mine, I can draw 1 card for every 2 cards in your hand."

Jihl: „What?"

Shiro: „You just drew your sixth card, and that means I can draw 3 cards from my deck. (draws three)"

Jihl: „Hmp, you got nowhere. I don't think you'll survive my next turn anyway. (picks a card) What say you we draw some more? I play the **Speed Spell - Angel Baton,** and that means I can draw 2 more cards and discard 1 now that I have 2 Speed counters. You know what that means, right?"

Shiro: „When you draw more cards, your Life combo comences anew."

Jihl: „Correct. (draws 2)"

Jihl: LP: 6200

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 4300

Jihl: „Hmmmm… (discards 1) And the one I kept is a nice one indeed. I summon **Royal Lancer!"**

The summoned monster was a knight in white armor, whose helmet covered most of it's head except for the exes, which were crimson red. It was carrying two short spears with golden tips in each hand. Most notably, it had wings on it's helmet and it's boots. ATK: 1500/ LV4

Jihl: „Like I said before, your resistance is completely futile. I declare Battle Phase, and I attack Frostland Knight with Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Hurl him away for what he did to you!"

The wyvern roared, and released another stream of white fire at the knight that stood on Shiro's side.

Shiro: „I use the effect of Shiva Shield! By sacrificing it, I change Frostland Knight to Defense mode, and it can't be destroyed by battle this turn!"

Shiva Shield's eye opened, and it dissolved into blue sparkly dust, just before the dust flew all the way to Frostland Knight, surrounding it like a spiral. On the effect, the knight kneeled and put it's shield up against the stream of fire. DEF: 1600

The flames touched the shield, but they went no further. They were pushed back with an invisible force, like a great bubble surrounded the Knight in it's pose.

Jihl: „Very well, I see you got past it again. But don't think it makes a difference. I set two cards down (sets). Turn end."

By this time, they left the Bridge Access area, and continued to drive along what appears to be a long hangar, with airships docked along a long line.

Shiro: „My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 3

Jihl: SC: 3

Shiro: „(looks at the card) _Okay, now would be a right time to bring him out_. I summon **Frostland Lizard**!"

The summoned monster, if you recall the last episode, was a blue lizardman with ice for spine. ATK: 1500/ LV4

Shiro: „And I use it's effect. When Frostland Lizard is summoned, he can bring back a Tuner from the Graveyard for me to use, and I select Shiva Shield!"

The lizardman's hands lit up like miniature blizzards, which it directed into the ground beneath him and opened a portal into the abyss. Out of it, Shiva Shield came out. DEF: 1600

Jihl: „Him again? I'm sowly getting tired of this."

Shiro: „I tune my level 4 Frostland Lizard and my level 3 Shiva Shield!"

Following the orders, the Shield flew forward, and the Lizard followed. The Tuner monster dissolved it's body into 3 Synchro rings, which the later passed through, revealing it's inner 4 lights.

4* + 3* = 7*

Shiro: „Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

Jihl: „That chant, it's…"

Out of the burst of light, which was tremendous, a noble beast flew out…

Shiro: „Rise up, **Diamond Dust Dragon**!"

… none other than the majestic Diamond Dust himself. It roared, then took on the pose on it's artwork. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Ancient Wyvern and Diamond Dust exchanged roars upon the later's arrival, and just when you thought one of them roared louder, the other one bested it with an even more terrifying display. It seemed like a tie.

Jihl: „You brought your dragon to battle mine?"

Shiro: „I brought him here to fight alongside me. If I can crumble your Life points, then little by little, I can bring your Wyvern's strength down. Battle! Diamond Dust Dragon, attack Royal Lancer! Sonic Vortex!"

His dragon formed a blue energy orb, chewed it, then released a whirling blue beam at the Lancer, completely devouring it in flames.

Jihl: „Hmp, you had the right idea, but you executed it poorly."

Jihl: LP: 7000

Shiro: „What? Why did your Life points increase?"

Jihl: „Because of Royal Lancer's special ability, if I would take Battle damage that equals 1000 or less, Royal Lancer can convert it into Life points instead. And since my Life increased, Ancient Sacred Wyvern's power keeps on rising!"

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 5100

Shiro: „He's just below point of no return. His power might be impressive, but with my Knight's ability he can still beat it. Frostland Knight, send it to the graves again!"

The Knight leaped up and slashed the beast a second time. Both their ATK stats changed in the fight.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 2550

Frostland Knight: 2600

The attack was successful, and it resulted in Wyvern suffering a severe blow and eventually exploding.

Jihl: LP: 6950

Jihl: „When Ancient Sacred Wyvern is destroyed in battle, I can pay 1000 Life points to ressurect him."

Jihl: LP: 5950

In another flash, Ancient Sacred Wyvern returned, curing in the sky and claiming it his own. The bright aura surrounding him before never vanished. ATK: 2100… 4050

Jihl: „And you're back to square one. Can't you tell? It useless to struggle. Sooner or later, you'll run out of means to combat me."

Shiro: „I won't give up until that time comes!"

Jihl: „Then let me illuminate your possibilities at this point. I reveal my Trap: **Curse of Light**! (the card flips) This card's effect initiated when your Knight destroyed my Wyvern, and it's effect now negates Knight's powers!"

A strange light (an event occuring quite often in this duel) appeared: it chained down Frostland Knight like tagable strings, rendering it almost immobile. ATK: 2100

Shiro: „No, Frostland Knight!"

Jihl: „Now he can't use it's effect. I wonder how you intend to battle my Wyvern now."

At this point, they left the hangar space. Once again, they met their wheels on the outside of the ship, at Palamecia's right wing. Deckdrones were still working in the area, and they were a bit hysterical about the arrival of monsters and vehicles on freshly tiled surfaces.

Shiro was facing the same problem again: he had to fight the strong wind current in order to maintain stability.

Shiro: „(fighting the wind) This again."

This time, it was a bit easier since he knew what to expect. King Blizzard made a few zig-zag turns before returning to it's course.

Jihl: „Ah, so you got used to it now."

Shiro phewed on the situation. No matter where he looked, the field of battle or the track, Jihl had the ultimate advantage. But then, he noticed something: the large battleship at the starboard side of the Palamecia that was floating in the sky looked familiar.

He then remembered: it was the same ship that he saw out his cell window. That meant he was on the right side of the ship. He took a look across Palamecia's starboard side, thinking.

Shiro: „_So Vanille and Sazh will be watching this from there, won't they? In that case, I better cut to the plan._ (picks a card in his hand) _This better work_. I set a card down, and end my turn."

* * *

><p>From their cell, the only one staring out the window was Vanille, looking for signs of hope. Her thoughts went wide as the sky stretched before her.<p>

But then, there was something else.

Along an entire field of metal, she saw what appeared to be large monsters facing each other, standing perfectly still as their images were moving at great speed.

Vanille: „Huh?"

Chocobo: "Kweh"

She noticed, most importantly, Diamond Dust Dragon…

Vanille: „Hey, is that…?"

… and on the other side, she saw Ancient Sacred Wyvern. She misinterpreted it's gleam for something else, and this note almost made her fall on the rear.

Vanille: „_Huh! Ragnarok!"_

Sazh: „(from the inside) Hey, whaddaya watching?"

Sazh was sitting on the only seat in the cell, so he didn't notice any of it.

Vanille: „(smiling) Uhm… It's nothing."

Sazh: „You sure? Sounds like a whoule bunch of rumble out there."

Vanille: „That's just the engine noise, don't get paranoid. _You have enough on your mind. And if that's what I think it is… Shiro, please come back safely."_

* * *

><p>Jihl: „My turn!"<p>

Jihl: SC: 4

Shiro: SC: 4

Jihl: „I wonder how long you can keep this up, Shiro. You didn't show me any of the power you were so proud to talk about. (looks at her card) And it seems like your luck just ran out. With the effect of Solemn wishes, both me and my Wyvern get a little powerboost."

Jihl: LP: 6450

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 4550

Jihl: „That's more than enough to bring down both your annoying monsters."

Shiro: „We'll see about that! I reveal my first Trap: **Cold Grave!** (the card flips) During my opponent's turn, I can summon a Cryonite-type monster from my Graveyard as long as it's full Cryos."

Jihl: „I see. You intend to bring back your Shiva Shield to defend yourself."

Shiro: „Not really. I had a different Cryonite in mind."

Jihl: „What?"

Shiro: „You can predict my moves, but you know me not one bit. Remember my first turn, when I discarded a card in order to summon Snow Warrior? Now this very monster will become a savior! (the card flashes) Come forth, **Huriboh**!"

The gathering snow from the Cold Grave formed a large snowball, which matched the shape of the summoned monster.

It appeared… with a poof.

To every duelist, the appearance of a Kuriboh is well known. This one looked just the same, except it was blue and had a round wooly wintercap along with matching wintergloves, the only thing sticking out of them being his petite claws. It's arrival almost looked like a dance from a kid's ABC cartoon.

Huriboh: „Huriii! Huri-huri, huri-huri. Weeeee… (winks and gives a thumbs up)" DEF: 200/ LV1

Jihl: „Tha… (smiles, then laughs out loud) At least you've managed to amuse me a bit! That furball is the monster you picked? Of all things, that one? What is your plan, snuggle me to death?"

Huriboh: „(steaming in anger) Huri-huri! Huri-huri-huri! (I think that was a curse in it's language)"

Shiro: „Laugh all you want, but I asure you this will become a vital asset to freedom."

Jihl: „Fine, fine. But as long as we're summoning monsters, how about I show you a real one?"

For no apparent reason, Jihl picked three cards in her hand and sent them to the Graveyard. (they are **The Agent of Jugdment - Saturn**,** Light Effigy** and **Alexandrite Dragon**)

Jihl: „I discard 3 Light monsters to Special summon **Prosperity**!"

The summoned monster's appearance was quite odd. It looked like a hard-winged, almost draconinc, wraped up bird, but it was in fact only the suit of the blindfolded female monster wearing that. She was holding a large wand resembling two snakes spiraling around a stick of applewood with an apple on the top. ATK: 2500/ LV10

Shiro: „Another powerful monster."

Jihl: „Time to clean house. Battle, eradicate that knight once and for all, my Wyvern!"

Wyvern once again formed a powerful burst of white flames, aiming for the chained Knight.

Shiro: „I reveal my second trap! **Dimension Crack!** (reveals) And to use it, I'll remove both Huriboh and Frostland Knight from play!"

A strong, blue portal surrounded Frostland Knight, and it also attracted the bold little Huriboh as well. They vanished out of sight before the white flames reached them.

Jihl: „What did you just do?"

Shiro: „I used the effect of Dimension Crack! For every monster I remove from play, I can negate one of your attacks."

The white flames of Wyvern were annuled by the shiverring of the air caused by the opened portal.

Jihl: „That means you can negate two attacks. That's fine by me. Both of those monsters were a thorn in my eye."

Shiro: „However, by the effect of Dimension Crack, monsters that removed will be returned during my next Standby phase."

Jihl: „What? So, all along you were planing to negate my trap's effect by returning your Knight without shakkles on my next turn, were you?"

Shiro: „Like I said, Huriboh will become the key to freedom!"

Jihl: „What are you talking about? That furball could never help you win this."

Shiro: „_She didn't listen. I was telling the truth whan I said Huriboh will lead to freedom. However, I never said it was MY freedom. Now that they're both off the field, I can entrust this plan to both of them. I hope they succeed. Frostland, Huriboh, I'll buy you some time. I'm counting on you."_

* * *

><p>In the cell where Vanille, Sazh and the chocobo chich were stationed:<p>

Vanille: „I can't see them anymore. (stops staring out the window) I hope he made it out alright."

Sazh: „(lying down) Hey, who are you talking to?"

Vanille: „(embarrased) Uhm, to myself."

Sazh: „… As you wish. Look, Vanille, about what happened to Dajh, that… it wasn't your fault."

Vanille: „Well… But I…"

Sazh: „You should really stop blaming yourself for that. Besides, if you woke up from crystal stasis, that means he will one day too."

Vanille: „That's not… what I meant…"

Sazh: „Cheer up a little, a smile suits you better than a frown."

„Huri-huri."

Sazh: „See? Even the chocobo agrees."

Chocobo: „Kweh?"

Vanille: „Sazh… That wasn't the chocobo."

Sazh: „What do you mean?"

„Huri-Huri."

Sazh: „(gets up) Hey, what the?"

Sazh was looking around the cell, yet he could not find the source of the odd voice. It sounded like a cuddle-pillow squeezing it's cheeks.

Sazh: „Great, now I'm hearing things."

„Huri-Huri."

Sazh: „(looks up) There it goes agai… (sees) Uh? (O.O) WHA'?"

There was a surprise for him: up from the ceiling, that means _through_ the ceiling, none other than Huriboh came down gliding, looking down with it's big kawaii eyes. The only difference being it was transparent.

Huriboh: „Huri-Huri, Huri-Huri."

Sazh: „Hey what the… (falls down) Ow! (gets up, glaring at Huriboh) What the… What is… When did it… How didi it… Why did it…?"

Vanille: „Huh? (looks at Huriboh) Who are you?"

She tried to pat it's head or cuddle it, but like a ghost, her hand went right through it. Huriboh giggled when she did that.

Vanille: „Huh?"

Sazh: „A ghost? No way! It's a ghost! A fuzzball ghost… or something! Vanille, say something!... Or something!"

Vanille: „Relax, I don't think it will hurt us."

Just then, Huriboh flew all the way to Sazh until he was inches away from it's face. It kept wabbling and mumbling things in it's language, followed by unknown hand gestures and sharades. All in all, it was only freaking out Sazh more.

Huriboh: „Huri-huri! (points up) Huri-huri-huri, Huri-huri, Huri-weeee. (gestures flight) Huri-huri, Huri, huririri! (gestures anger and conflict) Huri-Huri-huri-Huri-Huri! (gestures paddling?)"

Sazh: „Woah… Hey, slow down… I don't understand you! ... Hey, you hear me, I don't speak Fuzzball!... Do you understand? Me no speak-o furball-o."

Huriboh: „(slaps his face) Huri-huri…"

Vanille: „I wonder what it's saying."

Just as Huriboh was about to give up his attempts to explain the situation, the chocobo chick flew in and landed next to it on the bed.

Chocobo: „Kweh, kweeeeh?"

Huriboh: „(still gesturing) Huri-Huri, Huri-huriiii-Huri weee."

Chocobo: „Kweeh. (to Sazh) Kweh-kweh-kweh. Kweh-kweh, kweh-kweh-Kweh-kweh."

Vanille: „Oh, so it's name is Huriboh. That's cute."

Sazh: „No kidding, I doubt it's name would speculate a… Woah, wait a sec, you speak Fuzzball?"

Chocobo: „Kweh-kweh-kweh. (to Huriboh) Kweh-kweh, kweh-kweh-kweh."

Huriboh: „Huri-huri, huriii, Huri-huri. Huriri, huri."

Chocobo: „(to Sazh) Kweh-Kweh, kweh kweh kweh, Kweh-kweh kweeeh!"

Sazh: „Shiro sent him?"

Vanille: „Is Shiro alright?"

Huriboh: „(to the chick) Huri-Huri, Huri-Huri."

Chocobo: „Kweeeh! (to Sazh) Kweh-Kweh-Kweh, kweh kweh."

Vanille: „A duel? What's that?"

Chocobo: „Kweeh-kweeh, kweeh-kweeeh!"

Sazh: „Wait, was that 'fast' or 'last'?"

Chocobo: „Kweh-kweh-kweh-kweh-kweh!"

Sazh: „An escape plan?"

Huriboh: „(nods) Huri-huri."

Sazh: „Okay, let's hear it."

* * *

><p>Back on the duel-ground.<p>

Shiro: „(sweating) _Come on, guys, hurry."_

Jihl: „Your fate was sealed the moment you took on my challenge, Shiro. Even without attacking, I can still beat you to a pulp. I activate Prosperity's special ability! By sacrificing this monster, I am able to damage my opponent's Life points by an amount equal to the total attack sum of all monsters sent to the Graveyard for it's summoning!"

Shiro: „What? That practically equals 3 direct attacks!"

Jihl: „I hope you're ready fot this: Do you know the total sum of al the monsters I sent?"

Prosperity lifted it's wand up, and in front of it, astral varieties of the sent monsters were appearing and entering it's cane in form of spiritual orbs. The monsters that appeared and vanished in this way were, in order, a grayish-blue angel with a book (The Agent of Judgment - Saturn), an athom-shaped creature made of light (Light Effigy), and ultimately a bold black dragon adorned in gems (Alexandrite Dragon).

Damage cap: 2400… 3900… 5900!

Shiro: „Fifty-nine hundred?"

Jihl: „I warned you, didn't I? You haven't faced the power of Cocoon dueling yet. Face my Prosperity and begone with Arcane Judgment!"

Prosperity put it's very soul ablaze, and vanished, allowing the glowing orb of energy that it formed at the tip of it's wand become a hurling meteorite, headed for Shiro.

Shiro: „You never met the likes of me! I use Diamond Dust Dragon's ability- Revoke Life! (Diamond Dust roars) When effect damage threatens me, I can reduce the damage by half and gain 1000 Life points before the damage hits."

Diamond Dust's roar has summoned a whirlwind of snow, which held the hurling comet away for a bit.

Shiro: LP: 5000

But the barrier didn't last for long. It penetrated the vortex and blazed all over Shiro's side.

Shiro: „Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Shiro: LP: 2050

Shiro almost lost control over his vehicle, and the strong wind he had to fight almost tossed him sideways. Truth is, he was dangerously close to the endge of the road, and the space beyond that was nothing but thousands of feet of air.

Shiro: „I'm not… done yet!"

Shiro managed to bite his lip, and set King Blizzard on a straight course, avoiding falling down to his death. He took a massive hit, and he could only breathe out loud.

Shiro: „That was a close call."

Jihl: „I knew you had a trick up your sleeve. I just wanted to see how you meant to dish it out. My Prosperity might be gone now, but as our Life points' difference just increased, Ancient Sacred Wyvern can feast on it's new power."

The aura surrounding Ancient Sacred Wyvern more than doubled! It's shine almost blocked away regular sunlight! ATK: 6500

Shiro: „(awing) Sixty-five-thousand! No… Not even with Frostland Knight's ability can I match that kind of strength…"

Jihl: „See now, you cannot win."

Shiro: „_Maybe she's right. Maybe I really was meant to loose from the start. But still… even if I go down, I have to make sure at least something good comes out of this. If I can stall some more, Vanille and Sazh can make a run for it."_

Jihl: „I'd like to see you come across this. I'll end my turn like this."

Shiro: „_No, I need more time. Huriboh, hurry!"_

* * *

><p>At the corridors of Palamecia:<p>

Two soldiers were passing by each other, exchanging salutes. One of them was also followed by a large wasp-like cyborg, a Vespid.

And then, without warning:

Soldier1: „Hey, what's that?"

He was pointing down the corridor, and both the Vespid and the other soldier looked at what he meant.

Down the corridor, a puffy light was flying around like a firefly, and it was approaching fast. It came close to them and…

Soldier2: „What do you think it is?"

Soldier1: „I have no idea, maybe it's just equipment malfunction."

… with a poof, Huriboh spawned out of the light, winking and dancing in the air.

Huriboh: „Huri-huri, huri-Huri!"

Soldier2: „What the…?"

Soldier1: „Awww, how cute, it reminds me of that plushie I gave to my cousin."

Soldier2: „Don't be fooled. It could be dirty l'Cie magic."

The Huriboh seemed ticked off. Steam was coming out of it's ears. Then, it performed a mocking dance, stretching both his left and right lower eyelids simultaneously while making whistling sounds, then turning it's rear and tapping it's behind.

Soldier1: „(!)Heh? Is that thing mocking us?"

Soldier2: „Don't fall for that. Let's report first. (Huriboh in front of it's face) What? (Huriboh slaps his head) Ouch! Hey, you little!"

With a giggle, Huriboh quickly flew out of their sight across the corridor.

Soldier2: „After it! That flying needlepillow is done for it!"

Soldier1: „Vespid 13, with me!"

They all, including the Vespid, ran after Huriboh, who was just toying with them, turning around regularly to mock them, or even fly backwards.

It lead them all the way to Vanille and Sazh's cell, then it ghosted inside through the wall. The soldiers came before it.

Soldier2: „Open the doors! We'll exterminate it!"

Oneof the soldiers entered the access code, and the doors opened. The two of them marched inside, pointing guns at…

Soldier2: „Freeze!"

… nothing in particular. Inside, Sazh was just sitting down, while Vanille kept gazing through the window. Huriboh was nowhere to be found.

Soldier1: „What the?"

Soldier2: „Hey, didn't a flying fuzzball with a winterhat just fly through here?"

Sazh: „A flying fuzzball?"

Vanille: „(playing dumb) We have no idea what you're saying. There's no one here but us, innocent l'Cie."

Soldier2: „(pointing the gun at Sazh) Are you kidding me? It flew right in here, it couldn't have went too far! Now, once again, did you see…?"

Sazh: „Now! Get 'im!"

Without warning (to the soldiers), the chocobo chick flew right out of Sazh's bushy afro, and pecked at the soldier's mask with a loud „Kweh!"

Soldier2: „What the-OW! Hey!"

Simultanously, Huriboh flew down through the ceiling and rammed the other soldier in the head with it's body.

Soldier1: „OW! They're everywhere!"

And finally, Sazh pushed the first Soldier back with all his weight, before they had the chance to reach for their guns. Seeing them disoriented, Vanille charged the other one and toppled him against the first one. The scene was a bit more chaotic than that.

In the end, the soldiers were pushed together, and Sazh delivered the final blow by grabbing their heads and smashing them against each other, knocking the soldiers out. He pated his own hands in success, and tried expressing his biceps.

Sazh: „That's right, no messing with the bird! Or the fuzzball."

Vanille: „(points) Sazh!"

Sazh: „What?"

He looked outside the cell. The Vespid was still out there, and it was charging it's sting to perform an attack.

But, same as before, something occured al of the sudden.

Just like that, in a flash, a slash occured, and a portion of the Vespid's tissues was exposed to daylight. It fell down, defeated and immobile.

Sazh: „Huh?"

Chocobo: „Kweh?"

Huriboh: „Huri?"

Sazh went outside to check what happened. He was once again shocked to see the thing standing before him, the one that knocked out the Vespid. A BIG thing: it was Frostland Knight, a giant monster warrior, carrying a sword large enough to kill a dragon in a single blow.

Sazh: „Hey-hey-HEY!"

Vanille came outside as well, and was shocked to see the huge warrior as well. Huriboh flew outside, but instead of showing fear, it showed signs of joy.

Huriboh: „Huriiii! Huri-huri, huri-huri!"

The Knight nodded. He then extended it's other arm, and revealed what he was holding in there.

There was a pair of twin pistols, and an odd object shaped like a rod with multiple, antler-shaped tips.

Sazh: „He-hey, now you're talking. (picks up the guns) I belive these belong to me. And look, Vanille, it even brought your rod."

Vanille: „It's an ally then? (catches the rod that was tossed)"

Huriboh came before the knight, and giggled to it. It then looked at Sazh and Vanille, and winked. It also waved at them.

Vanille: „Huriboh? Is this goodbye?"

Sazh: „Shiro did say he'd bust us outta here, and I see he kept his promise. Send my regards to him."

Both monsters nodded at the l'Cie before they vanished out of sight, blending into the air around them.

* * *

><p>The duel was set as before, a hopelesss situation to Shiro. His opponent had more Life points than he had hoped to break, and the monster in front of him seemed unstoppable.<p>

Jihl ended her turn 2 minutes ago.

Jihl: „What's wrong, you're not doing a thing!"

Shiro was just gasping.

Jihl: „This is getting annoying! Hurry up and start your turn! Or can it be that this power of yours is only a bedtime story?"

Shiro: „_This is it. I can't stall any longer_. My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 5

Jihl: SC: 5

Shiro: „During my Standby phase, monster that were banished by Dimensoin Crack return to the field."

The blue portal reopened, and the two monsters that came out of it, Frostland Knight and Huriboh, took their left and right place next to Diamond Dust Dragon with 2100 and 300 ATK respectively.

Shiro: „(to his monsters) And? How did it go?"

This was their reply:

Frostland Knight grunted and nodded.

Huriboh gave him a thumbs up and giggled.

Shiro: „(smiles) Good. I'm glad to hear it, at least they get to escape. But… I'm afraid theres nothing I can do to save us."

The knight grunted and shruged his shoudlers while Huriboh's eyes went wide.

Shiro: „I don't know how to get out of this. I'm trying, I really am, but Jihl is always five steps ahead of me. I'm starting to loose hope."

Jihl: „_Did he completely lost his mind? He's talking to his monsters._ Have you realized it by now, Battle Duelist? You are, like the l'Cie, a slave to destiny. There is no power in your kind but to rely on it and follow your fate. And it seems it is your destiny here to fail, right before the eyes of the entire Sanctum skyfleet!"

Ancient Sacred Wyvern screeched, terrifying the very air around it.

In a desperate attempt to show courage, Shiro's monsters, Diamond Dust, Frostland, even Huriboh took their battle stances.

Shiro: „_What should I do? Maybe this whole life was a matter of destiny after all. In that case, was my duty done? Showing Hope to safety, and Sazh and Vanille to freedom? Maybe… It's time to…"_

_„You're not giving up, are you?"_

Shiro: _„What? That voice? Is that…?"_

_„Once again, I will lend you my hand, outlander. I trust the fate of Cocoon in your hands, but only if you agree to follow your will!"_

That was what the voice spoke. It was the voice of the so called Promidence, the Cocoon deity.

Shiro: _„I…_ (stern face) _Indeed, my duty is not yet done! Fine, I will fight to the end!"_

This was the voice's reply:

_„Out of the flames of forgiveness… Brynhildr shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding."_

* * *

><p>At the Palamecia:<p>

Sazh: „Well, that was one heck of a rescue. (to Vanille) Well, time to go! … Huh?"

For some reason, Vanille was more hung up than before. It was expected for her to be happy by now, but…

Sazh: „Vanille?"

Vanille: „Uhm… Maybe I… best stay here."

Sazh: „What are you talking about now?"

Vanille: „I mean… I caused you too much trouble. I don't know how it might turn out if I… (Sazh pats her shoulder) Huh?"

Sazh: „No one gets left behind, understand. If I live another day, so do you. Forgiveness is my middle name, got it?"

Vanille: „Sazh…"

Sazh: „We forgive and forget. One thing we should have learned from Lightning and Shiro is to never give up on hope. I don't intend to give up on that ideal. Do you? (his brand lights up) What? (it increases in intensity) Hey, what the?"

Vanille: „Sazh, what's wrong?"

Sazh: „I dunno! My brand… It's like it's malfunctioning! Hey, aaah!"

Out of the burning brand, a hand-sized light emerged, and it flew with lightning speed in an unknown direction.

Sazh: „What the… was that all about?"

Sazh's brand was still pulsing with energy. It's light had the same effect as fire eternal.

* * *

><p>The light, it flew outside, bursting through all obsticles in it's way. It made it outside, and kept pulsing like a living burning heart, then flew in one specific direction: towards Shiro.<p>

It first appeared before Jihl, but was out of her sight before she could even comprehend the situation.

Jihl: „Huh? What was that?"

The light arrived, and shiro caught it with his bare hand.

Shiro: „Again? (looks at the object) Is this…?"

The object in his hand was a red crystal shaped like a feather. The next second, it shattered into dust, and recombined in his hand. This time, as a blank card.

Shiro: _„I can feel it… This is what came out of Sazh's heart!"_

The blank card got an image: with a white rim, there was a red semi-mechanical warrior-lady with a burning weapon in the picture's frame. One name was notable in the card's name: Etro.

Shiro: „Understood. (closes his eyes) Come, Soldier of Etro! (opens his eyes, out loud) Shall I introduce my latest ally? Brynhildr!"

Jihl: „What?"

Maybe it was the heat, or the air, but somehow, Jihl saw a phantom of a burning Eidolon appearing behind Shiro, it's blade aimed at her Wyvern.

- to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>ending theme: Onnaji Kimochi; Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa and Endo (Sekirei, 2010)/**

(Lightning and Shiro standing at the opposite ends of the screen, turned backs to each other, slowly being laned towards each other)

_**Unmei nante ne**_

_**Zenbu ne**_

_**Kimi shidai**_

(as they get closer…)

_**Tsuiteku doko made mo**_  
>(they make back to back contact…)<p>

_**Onaji kimochi o **_

(and glance at each other with an „Oh" face)  
><em><strong>Kakaete<strong>_

(instrumental solo: a roll-up of characters ghosting in and out: Snow giving a thumbs up, Hope waving, Sazh smiling, Vanille winking and Fang showing a peace sign)

(Shiro's monsters screen-dive in the background while the chib versions of the cast dance on screen)

(background: Diamond Dust Dragon; Frostland Archfiend; Frostland Lancer; Frostland Knight; Ice Battleclaw; Snow Warrior; Kuriboh Cube; Fairy Ice-Cone…; front: chibi Vanille and chibi Sazh performing, Hope and Snow observing with O.O faces, while chibi Lightning and Shiro watch sideways with (-_-) faces;)

_**Mada dare ni mo**_

_**Hakken sarete**_

_**Inai michi no tairiku ni sou**_

(chibi Fang watches from the side, eventually pushing chibi Snow and chibi Hope forward to perform)

_**Ichibansaki ni**_

_**Fumidasu you na**_

_**Bouken na no kono koi wa**_

(background: Eidolon slideshow, starting with Nix and Stiria, then Alexander, Brynhildr, Bahamut, Hecatoncheir, a female Odin-like Eidolon, and a large dragon that is covered in light)  
><em><strong>Kitto shinjitsu da yo<br>Kanjiteru koto subete  
>Sono koe ga<br>Ima yondeiru kara **_

_**(Itsu demo)**_

(Lightning's profile body in a fetal position…)  
><em><strong>Mubou da to wakattete mo<strong>_

(…spreading out and gaining angellic wings)  
><em><strong>Issho ni tameshitai no<strong>_

(Lightning riding on Odin (Gestalt) followed by Shiro driving the King Blizzard, and Snow on the Shiva bike falling behind)  
><em><strong>Nan ni mo iranai<br>Nee kimi ga**_

_**Warau tabi**_

(then, Sazh picking up while driving Brynhildr-racecar, Fang descending from above on bahamut, Vanille gaining while riding a running Hecatoncheir (Gestalt), and ultimately Hope on a marching Alexander (falling behind))  
><em><strong>Ikiteru sono imi wa<br>Tokiakasarete**_

(a pizza in the middle, and each character grabs a slice, enjoying it in different ways (either eating, admiring it or talking)…)  
><em><strong>Unmei nante ne<strong>_

_**Zenbu ne**_

_**Kimi shidai**  
><em>

(Shiro and Lightning reach for the last slice simultaneously , accidentally touching each other's hands…)

_**Tsuiteku doko made mo**_

(and looking at each other…)  
><em><strong>Onaji kimochi o<strong>_

(… eventually retreating and blushing, as the others laugh)

_**Tsuyoi kimochi o **_

(Diamond Dust Dragon is holding this entire world between his palms…)  
><em><strong>Kakaete<strong>_  
>(then closes it in in his hands)<p>

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Shiro: „No, I rely not to destiny. What the world offers, I take and shape like I desire. It's not what should be, it's what can be that becomes my power."

Jihl: „It can't be! Is this the Battle Duelist's power!"

Lightning: „Our hope never dies! Serah! Shiro!"

Jihl: „Damn l'Cie!"

Dysley: „Child, do you really think your actions go… unsupervised?"

Shiro: „Next time on Cold Saga: 'Resolve versus Destiny'. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Life Evoker** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200)- If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro material for the Synchro summon of a Light Fairy or Spellcaster-type Monster, you gain 1000 Life points.

**Sacred Skyfalcon** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Tuner/ Winged Beast-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 1500)- If you control one or more LIGHT Warrior, Spellcaster or Fairy-type Monsters, but no DARK Fiend, Dragon or Zombie-type Monsters, you can Special summon this card from your hand.

**Shiva Egg** (WATER/ level 2/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)- If you control only Cryonite-type Monsters, you can Special summon this card from your hand.

**Frostland Knight/ Jackfrost Knight** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 5/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600)- 1 „Shiva" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Cryonite-type Monsters

- If this card attacks a Synchro Monster whose ATK is higher than it's original ATK or is marked „?", apply the following effect during Damage step only: reduce the attacked Monster's ATK by half, and increase this card's ATK by 500.

**Conscience Charity** (Trap, Normal)- If you have no cards in your hand, and your opponent has 5 or more, draw 1 card from your deck for every 2 cards in your opponent's hand. You cannot activate this card if you have more than 2 Trap cards in your Graveyard.

**Royal Lancer** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 200)- If you would take 1000 or less Battle damage from a battle involving this card, gain the same amount of Life points instead.

**Curse of Light** (Trap, Normal)- Activate when a LIGHT Fairy-type Monster is attacked and destroyed by battle with a non-Light Monster. Negate the attacking Monster's effect for as long as it remains on the field.

**Prosperity (in anime) **(LIGHT/ level 10/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 0) - This card cannot be Normal summoned or set. This card cannot be Special summoned except by sending 3 LIGHT Monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. You can send this card to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of all monsters discarded by this card's effect. You can only summon 1 „Prosperity" per duel.

**Prosperity (in CG)** (LIGHT/ level 10/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 0) - This card cannot be Normal summoned or set. This card cannot be Special summoned except by sending 3 LIGHT Monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can make this card become indestructable by either battle or card effects until the End phase. Once per turn, you can select 1 Monster in your Graveyard that was discarded by this card's effect and have this card's name be treated as that monster's name and have it gain that monster's effect, until the End phase.

**Huriboh** (Water/ level 1/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)- If an Attack position Monster you control is attacked, you can switch this card you control to face-up Attack position and change the attack target to this card. If you use this effect, Battle damage from that battle to both players becomes 0.

**Dimension Crack** (Trap, Normal)- Remove any number of Monsters you control from play, until your next Standby phase. During this turn, you can negate as many attacks as the number of monsters removed by this effect.

**Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro** (Synchro/ FIRE/ level 8/ Pyro-type/ ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2400)- 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

- When this card is Synchro summoned, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for every Synchro Monster on the field. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Monster card from your hand and gain Life points equal to that Monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher.


	6. Resolve vs Destiny

The Sanctum skyfleet soared through the sky of Cocoon like a giant cloud of metal, a flying hive of wasps constantly surrounded with it's soldiers while the queen inside was carrying precious cargo.

However, in the world of wasps, there are some insects, like hornets for example, capable of infiltrating their hive and tear it up from the inside… by mimicking the wasp's appearance and behavior. A similar thing was now occuring among the wasp-hive called _Palamecia_. There was a hornet among them.

A hornet launched from a different hive:

An airship on safe distance: the _Lindblum_. Mobile fortress to the infamous Cavalry, a rogue military unit which is not concered with the l'Cie issues. In fact, it was operating to the opposite.

The Cavalry's man in charge went by the name Cid Raynes, a young yet charismatic kind of guy whoe aditude in formal wear was almost statuesque. He was currently aboard the _Lindblum_, contacting his rougue hornet scout that they sent to infiltrate Palamecia. It's crew: nothing but l'Cie, lead by a pink-haired female soldier.

They were comunicating by video-link, and got to see each other.

_Cid (overscreen): "You're almost there. Once you all get close, we'll terminate all comunications with the Lindblum. Are you sure you're all fit for the task?"_

Snow: (currently behind the controls) "What, _now_ you're asking that? We'd all be dammed if we turn back now."

The correct list of crewmembers is: Snow, Lightning, Hope, and the woman called Fang.

_Cid: "Of course. You might posess the overwhelming l'Cie powers, but remember, they still have you outnumbered. Be careful."_

Lightning: "Understood."

Fang: "Like hell I care how many birds they have in the stock, bring them all on! Now that I finally found Vanille, I'll tear that iron falcon one bit at the time if that's what it takes."

Hope: "We all have friends aboard that airship, Fang. Let's get them out first."

Snow: "And then we capture the Primarch! Easy, peasy."

_Cid: "I'm glad to hear it. Just remember: we need you to capture the Primarch alive, so he can testify and halt all this Purge madness."_

Hope: "I sure hope he does. I don't want to see anymore people die…"

Lightning: "PSICOM is in for a surprise. They might believe they are doing the right thing, but their will is only moved by lies and iron tubes. We came here for our friends, and we'll get them out for sure."

Fang: "Don't you worry a thing, Cid. We'll get Vanille home."

Snow: "And Sazh."

Hope: "And Shiro. That's where he was taken, right?"

For some reason, Lightning took her time before speaking up, zoning out in the process:

Lightning: "… Yes, Shiro. _The Battle Duelist. With the world put against us, he decided to take our side, without doubting the slightest. If it wasn't for him, Snow and Hope would probably end up a lot worse, and we never would have got the chance to inform Hope's father on the situation. Shiro… Capable of changing the flow of battle with just his hope and resolve alone. A mere card game, yet in his hands, it becomes a tool that alters destiny itself. So I've seen. A trait we all should look up to. I wish I had that kind of strength when Serah…"_

Suddenly, there was interfeerance in the visual contact, and the PSICOM vessel they were all aboard approached the massive Palamecia close-up.

_Cid: "This is it, the point of no return. I wish you the best of luck."_

The link broke. There was nothing but snow on the screen, and so, the image disconnected.

Snow: "Alright, here we go."

Snow piloted the sky vessel to gracefully fit into the surroundings, blending in with the wasps just like a hornet was supposed to. The crew inside was given a splendind view on the Palamecia's deck.

And then, there it was: a familiar screech. It echoed through their heads like a wave.

Lightning: "Huh? Did anyone else…?"

Fang: "Yes, I heard it too."

Snow: "Where did I hear that before?"

Hope, while looking around to find the source of that roar, which was almost as sweet as a song, ultimately made a discovery when he looked out the window.

Hope: "Hey! Does anyone else recognize THAT one?"

Snow: "What do you mean? (looks out the window, then gasps) What the…"

Lightning looked at the scene. In short, she was speechless.

A slight breeze of gentle glittering dust was searing through the air. It was the trail of a wingbeat. A dragon's wingbeat.

They saw Diamond Dust Dragon flying outside the ship.

Fang: "Hey, isn't that…?"

Lightning: "Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Snow: "But that would mean…"

As soon as the vessel they all boarded took a different angle, they got to see the whole picture:

There was Diamond Dust Dragon, flying above the Palamecia's deck surface. Next to it, there was a large knight-like figure holding a large sword and constantly releasing a steaming trail from it's armor. Barely notable, there was also a small fuzzball-like creature with large twinkle eyes and wearing what appeared to be winter garments.

Beneath that, on the surface itself, there was Shiro, riding King Blizzard.

Lightning: "It's Shiro!"

Hope: "How did he end up there?"

Fang: "(looks in a different direction, pointing) Look!"

Fang was pointing on the other side of the field. There was a huge, white, dragon-shaped monster that almost rammed the vessel. It was flying next to another vehicle in the lead: that was Jihl Nabaat, riding the prototype Titania.

Snow: "He sure picked an odd time and place to duel."

Hope: "We have to go help him!"

Lightning: "If we rush in like this, our cover will be blown. We have no choice but to stick to the plan and hope he'll be alright until we arrive."

Fang: "Right now, it's all we _can_ do."

Snow: "Then we better step on it. I'm bringing this baby aboard!"

Because of this, Snow piloted the aircraft away from the scene, and towards the docking point.

Lightning: _"Shiro… Hang in there. You too, Sazh and Vanille."_

And on the duel field, here's the situation:

Jihl's side:

Jihl: LP: 6450/ SC: 5

She had the powerful **Ancient Sacred Wyvern**, whose aura of white ripples seemed as solid as a cocoon. ATK: 6500

She also had a set card.

Jihl: "Your situation is and remains hopeless, Shiro. Justice, no, destiny is on my side. All things wrong can be fixed when just the right tools are used."

Shiro's side:

Shiro: LP: 2050/ SC: 5

He had the following allies:

**Diamond Dust Dragon**: ATK: 2300

**Frostland Knight**: ATK: 2100

**Huriboh**: ATK: 300

All in all, Jihl had every right to brag. None of his summoned monsters could hold a candle to Jihl's Wyvern, not even his Comandee.

Shiro, however, remained silent.

Jihl: "Lost your wise words? I can't blame you. Afer all, it must fall hard to get beaten in your own game. It only proves how inferior you are to me, no, to this whole world."

Shiro: "If that's what you think, you misunderstood my words gravely!"

Jihl: "What?"

Shiro: "Like I said, it is never a matter of strength or the number of people supporting it. All that matters in the correct way of using it. That is our power: we believe and we hope even when the days turn dark! That kind of resolve cannot be crushed by destiny!"

He lifted his right arm, and the brand there glowed with radiant light.

What occured next was quite unexpected: right out of the Palamecia's interior, a bright red orb of light appeared, grazing the sky like a stream of red lightning. Shiro, seeing it, put his palm up, and like by magic, the orb flew into his hand and materialized in form of a feather-shaped crystal.

Shiro: "This is…"

The crystal shattered, then reformed as a card: a white card featuring a specific monster: a scarlet-red warrior lady Eidolon.

Shiro: "This came from Sazh… (closes eyes) I thank you for your tribute, my friend. (opens eyes, and shows the card) This my new ally! This will show you what my power is capable of!"

Jihl: "A level 8 Synchro monster? Where did you get that from?"

Shiro: "It is the result of my hope, and the power of bonds compels it. That's why I can promise you: in this turn, I will shake your very ideals and bring you to a level below mine!"

Jihl: "(smiles) Like I once told you, you're a bad liar. Care to look at the field? You have not a single correct material to summon the thing, and even so, my Wyvern posesses over 6000 attack points, there's no way yo can summon anything stronger!"

Shiro, not replying, simply picked a card in his hand and placed it on the playmat console.

Shiro: "I Normal summon **Blue Giant!**"

While the massive creature appeared from a summoning portal, Shiro kept explaining it's properties:

Shiro: "Blue Giant is a level 5 monster, and this usually requires the tribute of 1 monster in order to summon. However, for Blue Giant only, I can reduce his power by 500 and summon him without a tribute!"

The summoned monster was a huge, Alexander-sized bipedal monster covered in blue armor and with a mask resembling that of Frostland monsters. Notably, there were odd crest-like formations on it's back with a blue orb hovering above it's head, and blue flames kept rushing in from it's gauntlets, shoulders, back and hips.

Blue Giant: "Hrrrrrr… Giant!" (ATK: 2200… 1700/ LV5)

Huriboh looked at it's new ally with awe, his eyes becoming as wide and as reflective as bubbles in a cute-face kind of way. It felt quite small compared to Blue Giant, but this didn't scare him one bit. As the matter of fact, it encouraged him.

Jihl: "An interesting ability, but in terms of sheer power, my Wyvern is the one and only giant here."

Shiro: "(picks another card) Finally, I use the ability of **Tear Magician** in my hand (shows the card) If I use 2 Cryonite-type monsters for a Synchro summon, this monster becomes the material from my hand!"

Although it did not exactly summon it, a transparent version of the monster did enter the field. It was a white-cloaked magician with a matching hat and garments, most of which were concealed beneath it's cloak, along with most of it's face, except for it's frowning eyes. It was carrying a staff with a tear-shaped tip.

Jihl: "He can do that?"

Huriboh: "(happily) Huri-huriii!"

Shiro: "I tune my level 1 Huriboh…"

Huriboh tried to make a macho impression by frowning up and acting tough.

Shiro: "… My level 5 Blue Giant…"

Blue Giant appeared behind Huriboh, overwhelmingly towering over the puffball, and expressing it's torso.

Shiro: "… with my level 2 Tear Magician!"

The Magician slashed the air in front of him two times, creating Synchro rings with every swing before vanishing. The rings surrounded both monsters. Huriboh was still acting tough with it's small attire, while Blue Giant simply followed up.

Huriboh: "Huri-huri."

Blue Giant: "Giant!"

They exposed their inner lights while flying into the rings.

1* + 5* + 2* = 8*

Shiro: "When a desparing heart stands before the abyss, the strength it finds will become a powerful burning halberd. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The summoning light exploded in a fury of dancing flames.

* * *

><p>Inside the ship. Sazh was experiancing something odd: his brand kept pulsing uncontrolably, and he did nothing to provoke it.<p>

Vanille: "Sazh, what's wrong?"

Sazh: "I don't know, it's like my brand is having a mind of it's own! (holding his chest) It's burning, but for some reason… it feels powerful! It's…"

Then, he just released the wrath from within and yelled it out.

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Let's ride, <strong>Soldier of Etro… Brynhildr!<strong>"

The monster emerged from the massive orb of fire.

At first, it looked like a red sports-car, but then, it's parts shifted and moved, forming the body of an Eidolon. The wheels spiraled out and became shoulders of the creature. Arms and feet, both feminine, stretched out, and the front bumper detatched and turned into some kind of pickaxe-shaped tool, which the new monster caught before exposing her black face hidden beneath the hood. It now looked exactly like it's card artwork suggested: a powerful, fiery warrior lady. ATK: 2600/ LV8

That's what took it's place next to Shiro's other monsters, and pointed her weapon towards the hostile Wyvern.

Jihl: "He did it? He actually…"

Shiro: "Fight alongside me… Brynhildr!"

* * *

><p>opening song: Blue Drops: „Heart no Kakuritsu" („Sora no Otoshimono Forte", 2010)/

(Lightning & co. at the lakeside, with her gazing into the waters…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki  
>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… she turns to see Shiro standing near her, flipping a card in his hand, then tossing it across the lake…)  
><em><strong>Unmei nante nanimo<strong>_

(… the card shines, flies across the surface, producing waves, then returning to the spot where Lightning is standing…)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(… with a powerful splash, Diamond Dust Dragon arises, freezing the waters and raining glittering dust over the entire cast, before taking up into the sky.)

_**Da kara**_

(in the sky, the flying Eidolons Alexander, Bahamut and Shiva Sisters join Diamond Dust in mid-flight; title screens:)

**Cold Saga**

(characters drawing cards, which come to life before them:)

_**Kimi ni arigatou**_

_**(Kimi ni arigatou)**_

(Shiro draws Shiva Shield which comes to life; Snow watches and thumbs up)  
><em><strong>Konna kanjou ga<strong>_

_**(Konna kimochi ga)**_  
>(Lightning draws Diamond Dust Unicorn, which comes to life; Sazh, obsering, almost falls down)<p>

_**Jibun no dokoka ni**_

_**(Mienai dokoka ni)**_

(Hope draws, and the card, Huriboh, comes to life, with Vanille watching…)  
><em><strong>Nemutteta nante<strong>_

_**(Umareteta nante)**_

(Vanille hugs and cuddles Huriboh, who blushes while Hope sweatdrops and Fang laughs about it)

_**Chikyuu o**_

(a huge humanoid monster emerges from the ground, shattering the earth)

_**Yusaburu you na**_

(it takes it's place behind Barthandelus, whom the group has confronted)

_**Chitei no**_

(fast blendings of the surroundings: Fifth Ark, Archlyte Steppe, Titan's Throne (with Titan in the shot) and Oerba)

_**Maguma mitai ni ne**_

(A white snowmobile-like monster drives over the screen, splashing snow as it goes)

_**Haato ga me o samasu**_

(Vanille in a Diamond Dust cosplay, winking, then dancing with a glittering staff)

_**Kokoro ni hi o tsuketeku**_

(monsters performing: Ice Battleclaw clawing the scene; Frostland Archfiend breaking massive ice…)  
><em><strong>Negai ga ugokidasu<strong>_

(… Alexander charging a punch; Brinhyldr shooting firebolts; Frostland Knight slashing with it's sword)

_**Kodou ni deatteku**_

(… Lightning performing Zantetsuken; Shiro summoning a great forcefield…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki**_

(Diamond Dust roaring, a bike-monster dissolving into Synchro rings…)  
><em><strong>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… surrounding Diamond Dust, transforming it into a greater jet-winged dragon, too illuminated to be told apart;)

_**Unmei nante nanimo**_

(Shiro riding King Blizzard, Diamond Dust flying above him, and Lightning on it's shoulders, feeling the wind)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(a Synchro ring opens a portal, leading into warp-space, then overlooking…)

_**Da kara**_

(…the world of Pulse.)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6: Resolve vs. Destiny<strong>

And just like that, the tides have turned. Jihl couldn't tell why, but for some reason the presence of a new monster didn't make her feel well.

Brinhildr: ATK: 2600/ LV8

Jihl: "But that's… Isn't that Sazh Katzroy's Eidolon?"

Shiro: "With Bryndildr on the field, I'll make you witness overwhelming power of hope! No destiny will decide my actions, we all fight with all our strength every day."

Jihl: "Hm… (smiles) Your little talk surprised me, I'll give you that. But, as far as I can tell, you still don't have the power to crush my Wyvern."

Shiro: "Brynhildr's monster effect activates! When this monster is summoned, my opponent takes 400 points of damage for every Synchro monster that exists on the field. As far as I can tell, there's 4 of them!"

Jihl: "What?"

Count them up: Diamond Dust Dragon, Frostland Knight, Ancient Sacred Wyvern and Brynhildr itself, a total of 4. In response, 4 cannon-tubes on the tip of the Eidolon's pickaxe lit up with flames.

Shiro: "For 4 Synchro monster that are out, Brynhildr will inflict 1600 damage! Spark Shower!"

Bryndilhr shot out the missles from her weapon, which became 4 fiery meteorites, all headed in Jihl's direction.

Jihl had to drive in zig-zag in order to avoid a direct hit, but the heat she felt left disoriented her slightly. As a result, the fires caught her D-wheel and dealt the damage, much to her dismay.

Jihl: LP: 4850

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 4900

Jihl: „Ghhh… Fine, You scored this hit. However, Ancient Sacred Wyvern is still far superor to any of your monsters. As far as the power of my Sacred Life deck is concerned, our path of justice still prevails."

Shiro: „You're talking about your deck like it's a tool used by someone else. Are you not considering that your own strength at all?"

Jihl: „This deck of mine represents his Eminence Primarch Galenth Dysley and his path of light. I have no right to steal his thunder. His words and his alone guided me this far."

Shiro: „_She still dares not to see the truth. Very well then… I must break that belief by breaking her deck's power._ (looks at Bryndilhr) _With this new strength… Etro, once again, please aid my quest_."

What none of them realized was this: in the sky, flying just above the same area where the two of them dueled, only a few dozen feet above their monster's heads, there was an odd, white mechanical owl, watching and monitoring their every move.

* * *

><p>At the bridge, the operators at the consoles were operating perfectly. Dysley also seemed calm enough. As the matter of fact… he was a bit too calm. He seemed to be talking to himself, but he did so in the exactly the same moment as the bird from before blinked outside.<p>

Dysley: „Child, do you really think your actions go… unsupervised?"

Simultaneously, one of the operators was having a rough conversation with one of the pilots via intelcom.

The pilot: none other than Snow. Of course, he didn't know that part.

_Snow: „What's the holdup?"_

Operator: "Just verifying identification codes."

_Snow: "You let me land this bird, or I'll crash you into your…"_

The rest of his sentence is not suited for some readers. Let's just say the operator let out a loud sigh. However, he did noticed something weird about the code of the vehicle he just scanned.

Operator: "_What?_ (a few keystrokes later) _That PSICOM vessel was reported missing in action 2 weeks ago. Could it be…_ Code verified, you're free to dock. Welcome aboard."

Snow: "About time."

That's not exactly what he said, but still, what he didn't know was that the operator simultaneously broke the link with him and opened a channel to contact Colonel Nabaat.

* * *

><p>At the duel-grounds, Jihl received that contact. She had no problem steering her D-Wheel with one hand only while using the other one to keep contact via intelcom despite the rough weather conditions.<p>

_Operator(via intelcom): "Liutenant Colonel Nabaat, this is the bridge. Please respond."_

Jihl: "I'm in the middle of something right now. This had better be good."

_Operator: "A PSICOM vessel just docked the Palamecia. However, it's code is suspicious. It could be rogue."_

Jihl: "(grins) Ah, so I see, they have finally taken the bait. Let's see, that means we have intruders aboard wich are armed and dangerous, the best tactic for that situation would be… (responds) Alert the troops. Put the ship on Code Red."

_Operator: "Right away, ma'am._ (ends connection)"

Jihl: "(to Shiro) Looks like your friends got here a bit earlier than expected. Nontheless, they shall receive the ultimate penalty."

Shiro: "What? Lightning is here?"

Jihl: "And she brought friends, no doubt. Still, I'd hate to be in their shoes right now. As said, the personel is trained for every and any situation."

* * *

><p>On the Palamecia docks, the 4 l'Cie just left their vessel and stepped aboard the mighty Palamecia.<p>

However, they didn't have enough time to sightsee the docks before a loud message was broadcasted:

_"Code Red! I repeat, Code Red. Security breach! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill, Code Red."_

Moments later, the docks gate opened, and an entire platoon of PSICOM soldiers, all dressed in red trooper garments, marched out. They were not alone. Behind them stood a mighty machine of war: a red Tilter-class machine named Viking. They were all putting out and pointing their weapons at the lot.

Hope: "They found us so soon? (takes out his boomerang)"

Snow: "(punches fists together) Good, I was afraid this trip might become too easy."

Fang: "(spins her spear over her head) Looks like we'll have to make some noise on our way in."

Lightning: "(unsheats her gunblade) Let's go then. Sazh, Vanille and Shiro are waiting."

PSICOM soldier: "Charge!"

The l'Cie and the soldiers charged at each other, and the clash began…

* * *

><p>At the Palamecia's starboard side:<p>

Shiro: "I can't hold back no longer. Forgive me, Jihl, but you leave me no choice! I activate Brynhildr's second ability! If I discard a monster card from my hand, this Soldier of Etro increases my Life points by an amount same as that monster's Attack points. (picks a card) I'll discard my brave **Saber Skater** that holds 1000 points!"

He discarded the card, and it's spiritual version appeared as a phantom at the tip of Brynhildr's tool. It looked like a futuristic ice-skater with jet-charged feet. The image soon became blurry as Bryinhildr converted him into a cyan orb of slimey light.

Jihl: "Wait, you're doing what?"

She showered that light over Shiro, and his Life points started rising.

Shro: "For every Life point that I come closer to your amount, your so called Sacred Wyvern loses on power."

Shiro: LP: 3050

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 3900

Shiro: "Finally, I use the effect of **Speed World S**, and convert all my Life points into Attack points for a monster of my choice. I give all effects to my mighty Frostland Knight!"

The show continued, as visibly Shiro's speed became a visible force, which illuminated the great knight that stood by his side.

Shiro: SC: 0

Frostland Knight: ATK: 3100

Jihl: "Thirty-one-hundred? It's still not enough."

Shiro: "I declare battle! Frostland Knight, attack her Ancient Sacred Wyvern. And this time, bring it down for good!"

Frostland Knight: "Hrrrr… Knight! (leaps up)"

The giant Knight seemed like a small pawn compared to the giant Wyvern, but it lifted it's blade against it anyway.

Jihl: "Moron. Without it's ability to halve my Wyvern't power, your Knight will be pulverized. Or did you forget my Curse of Light?"

Shiro: "It's you who forgot. When I used Dimension Crack, I removed my Knight from play for a moment, and since it was re-summoned, the curse was lifted."

Jihl: "What!"

Shiro: "When Frostland Knight attacks a monster whose current Attack points exceed it's original Attack points, then that monster's power is cut in half, and my knight gains 500 points in return!"

So it happened.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 1950

Frostland Knight: ATK: 3600

Shiro: "Do it, with Winter Sword Slash!"

Frostland Knight: "Kniiiigth!"

The knight cut the Wyvern't throat, to which the beast could only weep in pain as pure white energy spilled forth from the injury, seconds before the impact caused the wyvern to explode. Jihl covered her eyes as the splintered remains of her own monster ached like dust of glass.

Jihl: "No way!"

Jihl: LP: 3200

Jihl: "I won't go down that easily! I use Ancient Sacred Wyvern's special ability: when destroyed in battle, I can bring him back for the cost of a thousand Life points!"

Jihl: LP: 2200

Jihl: "_No… both our Life points got too close in value, Wyvern's bonus will make no difference!_ Wyvern, I summon you in Defense mode!"

The great beast rose up again. However, this time, it was no larger than any of Shiro's monsters, and the perpetual white glow that coated it thus far was no longer visible.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: DEF: 2000

Shiro: "As I thought. She's trying to escape further damage by bringing up a defense. Is that really what your Sacred Life deck can muster?"

Jihl: "I…"

Shiro: "Your deck only remains dominant until someone prooves it wrong. My deck, however, breaks all dominance and conquers anything with sheer power of truth! The same goes for your ideals, they're wrong, Jihl!"

Jihl: "How dare you!"

Shiro: "If you still don't believe my words, maybe you'll believe my cards. I attack your Wyvern with Bryinhildr, Soldier of Etro!"

Brynhildr leaped up, and engulfed her weapon in bristling flames.

Shiro: "Muspell… Flame!"

She swung the tool against the dragon, and as if the flames were a blade, they eviscerated her monster like a piece of chalk. It exploded, once again, leaving Jihl stunned.

Jihl: "Again? My Wyvern… No! I use Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ability again to bring it back!"

Jihl: LP: 1200

The dragon rose up again. By now, it was barely larger than an average human. DEF: 2000/ ATK: 250

Shiro: "One last time! That one came from Sazh, and this one comes from me! Diamond Dust Dragon, attack it! Sonic Vortex!"

His most reliable monster, Diamond Dust Dragon, obeyed him. It launched forward a stream of blue energy. On impact, it reduced her Wyvern down until nothing remained. It was like a piece of paper before a firestorm: completely anihilated.

Jihl: "This isn't happening! (looks at her LP) No… At this rate, it's not worth it… It's just not… (hangs her head) I'll skip my Wyvern's abilty to ressurect itself."

Shiro: "Hm. (Diamond Dust Dragon returns to his side) If that's the case, I end my turn."

Frostland Knight: ATK: 2100

Jihl was currently in a state of crisis. Her eyes were wide opened, but she was barely looking around. Rather, she zoned out and almost forgot to steer Titania in a straight course.

Jihl: "My Wyvern… My deck, defeated… Just like that… (gasps)"

She looked at her right hand, which she tried to cover her face with. She noticed something. It was shaking, trembling uncontrolably.

Jihl: "_Again… No, it… It can't be!_ (looks as Shiro) _Is this the Battle Duelist's power?"_

* * *

><p>At a certain floor on Palamecia:<p>

Soldiers and machine parts were flying around, hitting walls, floors and anything they could come across. The last soldier just lost his conscience. As the result, the corridor was full of immobile soldiers and wrecked machine parts lying around.

The reason for this was the group of l'Cie, standing front with their respective weapons drawn. Fang was in the front of the group, swinging her spear like wild. She seemed to be quite carried away.

Fang: "Anyone alse? Come on, I'll take you all apart!"

Snow: "(puts his hand on her shoulder) Hey, easy, I think they've had enough."

Fang: "Hmph… (closes her spear) I can't stand it, this waiting, I want to get to Vanille as quickly as possible."

Lightning: "Rage might make you strong, but giving into it will end up destroying you."

Fang: "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Hope: "Have a little faith in her. That's all she needs."

Snow: "Truth be told, shortstuff. My gut's telling me they're all just fine."

Lightning: "I don't rely on your gut, Snow. I rely on Shiro. He can keep his grounds."

Fang: "And the other two as well, right?"

Lightning: "Huh? (blushes slightly) Oh, right. Vanille and Sazh too. (normally) Let's get moving, then!"

The l'Cie ran ahead across the corridors, ignorring the beaten enemies around them, but not before Snow had the chance to ask Hope:

Snow: "Hey, did you notice she's been a little nicer lately?"

Hope: "I dunno…"

* * *

><p>Half a hundred floors beneath them:<p>

The Palamecia Primary Engine Bay, a huge dome-like area with a large orb in the center, this being the main reactor engine, surrounded by platforms for maintece crew and security to pass.

Vanille ran out of one of the enterances, screaming and holding her cheeks.

Vanille: "Are they still after us?"

Then Sazh came out:

Sazh: "I ain't stopping to look!"

Then a swarm of odd slimey creatures: Flanitors and Flanborgs, chasing after them.

Vanille: "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Chocobo: "Kweh!"

Sazh was wielding his trademark weapon: a pair of handguns with two vertically parallel barrels. He kept shooting the swarm of pursuers in an attempt to keep them all at bay, but it did little help against the formless monsters.

Sazh: "(after firing a few more shots) Darn it, I've had it with you all!"

By this time, Sazh's brand on his chest was still burning with an intense light. Once he ceased firing at the Flans, Sazh crossed the pistols before him, over the brand, and summoned a great amount of energy that was spilling forth.

Sazh: "HaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAARHHH!"

The energy manifested in form of a massive fireball, which Sazh threw at the creatures, and it exploded with the power of several grenades. All Flans caught in the blast either melted, burned out or were blown away and into the deep chasm of the Engineroom's space.

No matter the case, the enemies were all gone.

Vanille: "(thumbs up) Good going, Sazh!"

Sazh expressed his biceps as his victory pose while the chocobo chick on it's head displayed a loud "kweh" of joy. He soon withdrew his guns in their respective place on his pants, and pated his palms together.

Sazh: "For some reason, I feel super strong. With this. (points at his burning brand) Somehow, my Eidolon summoned itself, but to benefit someone else's battle, not my own. And because they're all winning, I guess I feel stronger too."

Vanille: "Do you think it's Shiro? I saw his Eidolon creature fly by the bow earlier."

Sazh: "It is possible. However, not to rush or anything, but let's just get the heck outta here. Eidolons have their limits too, and there's no telling when Brynhildr is going to reach hers."

Vanille: "Roger. Let's go."

* * *

><p>On the Palamecia bow…<p>

Jihl was gasping heavily, frightently observing her shivering hand. The last move simply overwhelmed her, and with her Life points being brought drastically low, on a level below Shiro's, and with that, her entire strategy slowly fell apart.

Jihl: „_No way… It just isn't possible… Even if I have brought back Ancient Sacred Wyvern now, it's power would have vanished completely because his Life is now greater than mine…_ (looks at his field) _That monster, Brynhildr… It's exactly the same as Sazh Katzroy's Eidolon. How on Cocoon did he manage to utilize it's power like this? It's like the monster took on precicely those traits that would help him in this kind of situation. Had he not summoned that thing, the turn would have ended otherwise. Did he… did he really see this comming?_ (with her hand shaking, she draws a card) My turn!"

Jihl: SC: 6

Shiro: SC: 1

Jihl: "Because of the effect of **Solemn Wishes**, every time I draw, my Life points increase by 500!"

Jihl: LP: 1700

Jihl: _"It's still lower than his! Curses!_ (looks at the card she drew) This is… (looks at her field) I see. I never thought I'll ever be forced to call upon this might."

For some reason, fear left her eyes completely, and Jihl piloted her D-Wheel so that it was driving backwards at full speed, and she was facing Shiro.

Jihl: „You had me fooled back there! You said you demolished my beliefs with your own power, but no way could you have predicted the arrival of your new monster. Face it, Shiro, you did exactly that what contradicts your statement."

Shiro: „What do you mean?"

Jihl: „You never relied on skill, what caused this tide-turner was nothing but blind luck. You think so as well, don't you?"

Shiro: „That's not true. I give in to hope, but never to destiny! I carve my own path to victory."

Jihl: „Really? But tell me, how did you intend to carve your path if Brynhildr didn't arrive to your rescue?"

Shiro: „Huh?... Well, I…"

Jihl: „So I thought. (drives normally) You rely on destiny the same way the l'Cie do. One way or another, destiny took a different tide now. Trap, activate! (the card reveals) **Wicked Rebirth!** That means I can summon a Synchro monster from my Graveyard by paying 800 Life points, so I'll pay the price to ressurect Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

Jihl: LP: 900

Jihl: „If I summon him in this way, my monster's effects are all negated and it can't attack."

The terrifying Wyvern was reborn, only this time, it's former shine was completely robbed of it's hide. ATK: 2100/ LV7

Jihl: „Next up, I play this: **Speed Spell- Time Leap**! It's a very special card, and if I pay 3 Speed counters, I can special summon another monster from my Graveyard, and I select to ressurect **Sacred Skyfalcon**!"

Jihl: SC: 3

The spell's gleam materialized in a familiar shape: a cyan, almost transparent radiant falcon with a long tail of a swallow. ATK: 800/ LV3

Shiro: „A formation of those two monsters is meaningless in terms of attack power. They only thing she can do with those now is…"

Jihl: „Synching them together, exactly. It's the whole purpose of Sanctum's methods, to resolve a greater good, even if it means bringing sacrifices. I'll tune both my monsters! Level 7 Ancient Sacred Wyvern and level 3 Sacred Skyfalcon: synch level 10!"

Shiro: „A level 10 Synchro! There's no telling what might come out!"

The Skyfalcon rose up and dissolved into 3 Synchro rings, enveloping ancient Sacred Wyvern which flew through all three of them.

7* + 3* = 10*

Jihl: „By the grace of fal'Cie, the ignorrant will meet their judgment from the god of storms. The sword that divides heavens, become the court's hammer! Synchro summon!"

It was like she said, the skies split above her, and through the gap in the clouds, a new monster descended, one whose appearance was truly awe-worthy: a huge knight in platinum armor, almost two times larger than Frostland Knight, but his body was much more spikier, as if the horns atop it's helmet served as a crown of sorts. It had legs that were disproportionally longer than they were supposed to, like pillars supporting a god from above. In one hand, it was holding a large shield engraved with thundering symbols, and in the other, there was a spear of sorts, but the blade of that spear's tip was even larger than Frostland Knight's sword. It's face was completely darked out because it's helmet was only leaving a narrow area of open space, and nothing but lights and sparks were emitted from it's body.

Jihl: „It's here. Frail, **Stormlord Destion!"**

It's howl, indeed a howl, it was like it was carried by the winds across the entire world. ATK:3000/ LV10

Shiro: „I've never seen a monster like this one before."

Jihl: „And it is going to be the last time you see it at all. I now activate Destion's special ability! If my opponent's Life points are higher than this monster's Attack points, then Stormlord Destion can instantly destroy all other monsters on the field!"

Shiro: „What?"

Jihl: „A shame, really. I always wanted to beat your Diamond Dust Dragon in battle, but this way I'll get to see what happens when your Comandee falls under effect destruction. Go, Destion! Ultimate Judgment Spear!"

The massive spear in Destion's hand kept charging and charging, no doubt could the accumulated power within obliterate the entire ship. All that might, focused on a single tip. The Stormlord raised it's spear into the sky, and released all the combined energy it aquired, producing a series of lightning bolts. And the targets, they were all on Shiro's side.

Simultaneously hit by lightning, all monsters squimmered in pain before their images shattered like glass.

First one was Frostland Knight…

Then Brynhildr…

And finally, Diamond Dust Dragon suffered the same end. Before his master's eyes, the Comandee gave in to destruction, desperately trying to fight back with it's scream.

Shiro: „NO! Diamond Dust! Brynhildr!"

Shiro was shocked by the disappearance of it's ace monster, but other than that, he expressed almost no signs of fatigue.

Jihl: „Hmmm, looks like Battle Duelists endure effect destruction of their Comandees better than battle loss. Still, I intend to make up for it. Without any monsters to shield you, I now attack your Life points directly with Stormlord Destion! Show him no mercy!"

Despite it's massive size, Destion's movements were those of an elite martial artist. He lifted it's blade and swung it around like it was feather-light. But, the bad news is, that swing was aimed at Shiro's side of the road. The impact on the road produced a massive way of shining voltage, which not only hit Shiro and inflicted tissue-demolishing pain, but also tilted him way off-course.

Shiro: „GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Shiro: LP: 50

He was, yet again, dangerously close to the edge of Palamecia's bow…

* * *

><p>Inside the Palamecia:<p>

Lightning just felt something. There was nothing occuring in her presence that could make her feel that way, but somehow it felt like something sharp ripped off one of her ribs out of her chest. The pain was present for only a nanomoment, but it left quite an impact on the experienced soldier.

Lightning: „(shirt gasp) What was that?"

Hope: „Is something wrong?"

Snow: „Did one of those Dragoon guys hit you?"

Lightning: „No, I'm fine. _This feeling… This sharp impulse, what was that?"_

In her head, Lightning saw the face of her sister, Serah, flashing in a warm memory. For some reason, the pain she felt called that upon, but tainted it in red background.

Lightning: "_Serah… Shiro…_ (shakes her head) We can't waste our time worrying about me, every second we dilly-dally puts Sazh, Vanille and Shiro at more risk!"

Fang: „Right you are, these guys won't be getting up anytime soon."

To explain Fang's statement, they were currently surrounded by what was now a pile of junkparts, formely used to make out the bodies and mechanisms of Palamecia's deckdrones.

That said, the group continued onward.

* * *

><p>Inside the Palamecia's engine room:<p>

Sazh's brand, which up until reecently kept radiating a burning stream of energy, now went completely blank and silent.

Sazh: „That's weird."

Vanille: „Your brand, it stopped."

Sazh: „Yeah, and it feels like Brynhildr's out of the game as well. Something punched the daylights outta her."

Vanille: „Are you feeling alright?"

Sazh: „(macho pose) Of course. Never better. We better get out of here fast. According to the alert signals, we aren't the only ones cleaning house. Could be l'Cie on board."

Vanille: „Then, does that mean Fang's with them too?"

Sazh: „Quite possible. Come on. Let's go get rescued."

Just as Sazh was about to walk away, Vanille stood still and interrupted him.

Vanille: „No. I'm through with running. For once in my life, I'm going to save _her_."

Sazh put a wide grin on his face.

Sazh: „Haha, now you're talking! Let's not keep her waiting."

But just as they were about to storm out, a loud cry was heard across the halls. It was not human.

Moments later, the source of the cries came close enough for them to see: a group of about a dozen sinthetic Flans, with a mighty Bio-weapon, a Thermadon, marching behind them. Both Vanille and Sazh pulled out their respective weapons.

Sazh: „Is it too much to ask to cut us one break?"

* * *

><p>Shiro managed to keep his course steady, despite the awful wind velocity around him. However, he did not do so without consequences. With the shock that his body felt from all the voltage he took from the attack, plus the trauma of seeing both his and Sazh's monster pulverized left a critical mark on his body. He was sweating and gasping, which was odd since, according to his own cold phisiology, he was not supposed to be in the condition to sweat at all.<p>

But of course, Jihl found this extremely amusing.

Jihl: „Wonderful, your Life is reduced to a mere 50. I wonder how you intend to bounce back."

Then, she received another call via intelcom.

_Operator: „Liutenant Colonel! We have an emergency here! The l'Cie… the imprisoned l'Cie have escaped!"_

Jihl: „What? (responds) Repeat that. Where are they?"

_Operator: „The Flanitor units have located them in the Engine room's passage on backboard side, floor 13."_

Jihl: „(smiles) Hm, no need to panic, right now they are like ferrets, cluelessly running through our pipes. Let's see, the other units should have aprehended the intruders we have, so we should focus on capturing the escapees, that would be… (responds) Turn the alert over to Code Green."

Operator: „Right away, ma'am."

Jihl: „(breaking the link) Your efforts to set your friends free have all been in vain, Shiro. Our troops are minutes away from capturing them."

Shiro: „(breathes heavily) They… They are…"

Jihl: „Hm?"

Shiro: „They are… They are not going down that easily! And neither do I! (draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 2

Jihl: SC: 4

Shiro: „(looks at the card_) Miracle Shot… This could be my last chance…_ (sets it) I set one card face-down, and end my turn."

Jihl: „That's all? No bold speeches of hope and power? Can it be you're in fact playing with despair and relying on that face-down? I do wish to see that one perform. My turn! (draws)"

Jihl: SC: 5

Shiro: SC: 3

Jihl: „(looks at the card) _O-ho, Divine Chance_. And it looks like whatever you put down won't succeed, no matter what your intentions are. First, because of Solemn Wishes effect, my Life points increase by another 500."

Jihl: LP: 1400

Jihl: „And now for the final strike. (points at Shiro) Stormlord Destion, attack Shiro's Life points directly! Ethereal Judgment!"

Just as the overpowering monster lifted it's spear again to attack…

Shiro: „It's againts my policy to leave a fine card unactivated. Trap, open! (reveals) **Miracle Shot!** This card activates when my opponent attacks me directly. It allows me to draw one card from my deck, and if I draw a monster, not only do I get to Special summon it, but I also negate your whole Battle phase. But in case I draw anything else, a Spell, a Trap, or a Monster that can't be summoned, I have to discard it and your attack connects."

Jihl: „So that's what you've been hiding? You always find new ways to amuse me. Destiny, mister Whiterain, your power is all about destiny! Even if you do manage to create a reversal with that, it'll all be because of destiny. Which means I was right, and you were wrong. Neither l'Cie nor Battle duelists can do any better than follow their destructive path. Destion, smite him down!"

Stormlord Destion leaped up…

Shiro: „I won't allow that! Here I go! (prepares to draw, but hesitates) _Hhh… Wait a second… The outcome of this duel depends on whether or not I draw a monster. But that means…"_

Destion lifted it's spear and summoned divine thunderbolts…

Shiro: „_This deck, every card placed atop each other, it had a pre-decided row in which I drew my cards from the start."_

The charging of the spear was complete…

Shiro: „_What if Jihl is right? What if dueling itself is nothing more than a play of chance? Does it really matter how I put my deck or make my moves? Is destiny really all I can rely on?_ (slowly moves the hand away from the deck)"

Destion started diving down, with it's spear aimed right at Shiro's D-Wheel…

Shiro: „Gh… (puts the hand back on the deck) _No, I rely not on destiny. What the world offers, I take and shape like I desire. It's not what should be, it's what can be that becomes my power. That… is my strength._"

He drew the card, and looked at it without hesitation, without duobt.

He didn't smile, his eyes went wide.

It was a monster.

Shiro: „(reveals it) I special summon **Diamond Dust Unicorn**!"

Just before the god of all spearbearers was about to inflict the fatal blow, the field in front of him became blurry and his movement was halted by a sudden appearance of a blizzard.

Out of the blizzard, a new monster arrived. As it's name suggests, it was a white horse with a silver horn atop it's head, and wearing battle armor modeled after Diamond Dust Dragon. Certain parts of it's body, like the horn or the hooves, were partially covered in crystalized ice and this gave then additional shine. It was majestic, but it's helmet covered most of it's head, including the eyes and mouth, rendering it almost faceless. Still, the mighty beast released a galloping sound of a true stallion, before hitting the road with it's hooves. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Shiro: „And throught he effect of Miracle Shot, your Battle phase is canceled!"

The powerful gust of snow followed the direction Diamond Dust Unicorn was pointing at with it's horn, and this windburst completely caught Destion off guard, forcing him to retreat to it's side of the field, it's attack unsuccessful.

Jihl: „To think he'd be able to block the attack anyways. Still, wasn't it destiny that put that card on the top of your deck?"

Shiro: „It wasn't."

Jihl: „What?"

Shiro: „You may have seen it like a draw of destiny, but I rely on no such thing. Playing Miracle Shot and summoning Diamond Dust Unicorn was my choice and mine alone. This is the power you failed to witness: our unbreakable spirit that produces miracles! Resolve, not destiny!"

Jihl: „Tch… As if it matters. Your beast is weak, and your Life points low. And do you know why I know your situation is hopeless so precicely? (shows the card in her hand) Look. This card is the final piece. It's called **Divine Chance**. A trap card designed specifically to counter a great loss. If you manage to reduce my low Life to zero, I can play it, and nullify the damage, then summon a monster from my Graveyard. That means you won't be able to beat me in the next turn, and if you try, I'll use this card effect to bring back your nemesis: Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Then, when your turn is over, and mine begins, I'll have 7 Speed counters, more than enough to use the effect of Speed World S and reduce those meaky 50 points of yours to zero. And even if by any more miracles you manage to survive that, I'll still have the ultimate advantage: Stormlord Destion, and his overwhelming 3000 points of strength!"

To confirm her statement, Destion released a powerful war-cry.

Jihl: „That means you have to manage to pull out 3 miracles in a row, chances on your sucess are roughly 1 : 36 720 000 000. And with the cards in your deck being piled up that increased that digit by a factor of 27. I have absolute confidence in my victory, you only fail to realize it. Come on, admit your statement wrong, and I might let you die with dignity in Eden, otherwise you'll crash and die on 10 000 feet heights, without anyone ever knowing on what happened to you."

Shiro: „A duel is more than a math-job, Jihl. A wise man once said 'It's never the opponent's deck what you're dueling, it's the opponent himself'."

Jihl: „So that's a no, then? Fine, I'll enjoy seeing your heretic mouth burn to ashes and splatter like a crisp on your way down! (sets the card down) Much like your hope, this card is going down on the field. Your move, Duelist."

Shiro: „You are wrong. Our hope never dies!"

* * *

><p>Lightning: „Our hope never dies! Keep moving!"<p>

The group just finished another battle in the Palamecia's interior. As the team progressed further, enemies become more difficult to evade and fights have become more severe.

Finally, there was the next step in their trip: they reached an exit that lead to the starboard bow of Palamecia's exterior.

While getting out there, the l'Cie felt the sudden change in conditions. The powerful winds that were slapping the surface of the ship all the time almost blew them away (literaly).

Snow: „(covering his face from the wind) The exterior is dangerous!"

Fang: „He's right, not even l'Cie would survive a fall from this high up."

Lightning: „If we are to make progress, we have to break through this!"

As if the cries of the group served as a beacon, the exterior was suddenly full of floating deckdrones. While the l'Cie had to brace themselves and cover from the wind, to the drones, the wind presented no hazard at all.

Hope: „We'll be in trouble if we stir up a fight here!"

Fang: „Then go back home, I'm comming for Vanille!"

Snow: „(fists together) No choice then, huh?"

Lightning: „(readies gunblade) Right."

The scene changed as fast as much as it was dramatic. Lightning felt another sudden surge in her head. It was like a flash.

Lightning: „Huh?"

And the next moment, a great surprise: two D-Wheels drove past them, and disoriented the deckdrones in mid-flight, causing them to fall down like pears. The vehicles sped away at a great speed, Lightning only saw their faces for a split second. More surprising, a pair of giant monstrous images were flying next to the driving vehicles, and Lightning recognized one of them:

Lightning: „That's… Shiro!"

Snow: „He made it this far?"

Fang: „Or perhaps it's us who's fallen behind him."

Hope: „Then who's he dueling?"

Lightning: „I don't know, but moving out here is dangerous. If we don't stop them somehow, they might crash."

Snow: „(scouts far ahead) They're headed for the Bridge Access. Anyway we can cut them off?"

Lightning: „Only if we break a couple of floors and ceilings."

That's when Fang looked around, and in the distant sky, she saw a familiar shape: a type of flying animal, a Wyvern, or a Garuda as they also called it, made into a Bio-weapon. Fang smirked.

Fang: „Maybe we won't have to. (waves) Follow me, I have an idea."

No matter how perilous the outside was at the moment, that's where she ran off to.

And heck, the others followed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, beneath them, in the reactor section:<p>

Things were not going as smooth as Sazh and vanille had expected.

Sazh: „Blitz Gun!"

He shouted while releasing rapid shots from both his handguns. The bullets switz-cheesed all over a Thermadon's body at Gatling speed, and as each hit penetrated it's hide, the beast fell down with a squimmer.

But, with this one opponent down, a horde of new ones emerged. Flanitors and Flanborgs moved their slimey extentions over the ground, even moving over the Thermadon's dead body, and they were slowly cornering Sazh and Vanille into a dead end.

Sazh: „Darn it, they just keep on comming! Unless we figure out something soon, they'll trample right over us!"

Vanille: „Enough thinking, time for acting."

Sazh: „That's what I mea… Heh?"

What he failed to notice in time was that Vanille was charging up a powerful burst of energy, and this radiated from her body like a supernova.

Vanille: „Haaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Sazh: „Woah, hey, slow down, girl! I know you're better at this magic stuff, but don't overdo yours…"

Vanille: „…AAAAAAAAAAAA…"

When she released the burst, simply put, fire swallowed everything. Everything in sight.

* * *

><p>The duel was still stuck in that silent interphase between Jihl's End and Shiro's Draw phase.<p>

Shiro: „My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 4

Jihl: SC: 6

Shiro: „(looks at the card) This is…"

Jihl: „Not getting what you wanted, huh? Like I said, your hope is…"

_Operator1: „Liutenant Colonel, we lost the prisoners!"_

Jihl: „(shocked) What? Say that again, what's the status?"

_Operator1: „We lost contact to all units tracking them. The 11th Reactor stream seems disrupted as well."_

Jihl: „So that means we have escapees on an unknown location. (responds) Alright, set the alert to Code Purple…"

_Operator2: „Colonel Nabaat, we lost the intruders!"_

Jihl: „What? What do you mean?"

_Operator2: „They went AWOL. We lost all track."_

Jihl: „And what happened to the forces sent to capture them?"

_Operator2: „No one reported back. They have all been eliminated."_

At this point, Jihl's eyes were showing the one, the only true sign of a state she never expressed before: utter shock.

Jihl: „What! They've reached this far, how is that possible?"

_Operator1: „Ma'am, what about the prisoners?"_

Jihl: „That means… we're Code Yellow."

_Operator2: „But the intruders, ma'am!"_

Jihl: „No, wait… Code Blue? No, that means we're…"

Jihl was completely confused and mind-blown. It was a miracle she didn't crash the Titania while trying to remember all military formations. Shiro noticed this.

Shiro: „_She's not paying attention? Can it be something crashed her system completely? I can't miss this chance._ I use Diamond Dust Unicorn's special ability! If I control this monster during Standby phase, I can replace it with the Diamond Dust Dragon that's in my Graveyard. Replace Life!"

Diamond Dust Unicorn galloped forward, calling and penetrating the very air with it's horn. The air spiraled around it, creating a whirlwind that encircled the beast completely, and as the next effect occured, sharp blades of ice kept blossoming on the track it was running on, eventually shattering into diamond dust. It took flight, and out of the whirlwind, a pair of majestic wings were spread out. It was Diamond Dust Dragon, summoned anew. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Shiro: „When Diamond Dust Unicorn summons my dragon in this way, he also automatically freezes all my opponent's Trap cards during this turn!"

With a wingbeat, Diamond Dust Dragon's windburst revealed and instantly froze the face-down Trap on Jihl's side.

Shiro: „(reveals a card) Next, I play a Spell card called **Winter Breakforce!** (activates it) Since it's not a Speed Spell, Speed World S will damage me with 2000 points. And since I have Diamond Dust, I negate the damage using his ability!"

As soon as the large image of the played spell was revealed, the sky above Shiro became dark, and a thunderbolt was starting to head in his way. However, this was intercepted by Diamond Dust's unique technique, in which his wingbeat and his roar produced a powerful blizzard, which kept the storm at bay just long enough for Shiro to use it's cold to restore his life. One small portion of the thunder still hit him, but Shiro endured it.

Shiro: LP: 50… 1050… 50

Shiro: „Splendid, now for the effect of Winter Breakforce! (the card radiates) This card can rob all monsters on the field of 400 of their Attack points, with the exception of Cryonites and Diamond Dust Dragon."

Another powerful blizzard formed, only this time it was a heavy front that hit the monster field. The air suddenly became evan more dangerous than before as the sub-zero temperature combined with the already perilous wind power created a comletely different natural disaster.

The once mighty Stormlord Gradlon could not endure the cold. His equipment froze solid and ice bagan to form all over his armor, weighting him down and corroding his power. Diamond Dust, on the other hand, enjoyed the enviorment.

Stormlord Gradlon: ATK: 2600

Shiro: „And finally, I use the effect of Speed World S, paying 4 of my Speed counters and giving them to Diamond Dust Dragon, increasing his power by 800!"

Shiro: SC: 0

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 3100

Shiro: „The field is set. Here I come!"

Despite his Speed Counters becoming zero, Shiro managed to speed up his D-Wheel, and despite the former lead, he overtook Jihl's lead.

All this occured without her noticing a thing.

Jihl: „If we were Orange, that would mean… Grrrr (punches the console) Damn l'Cie! (Diamond Dust Dragon's shadow passes her) Huh? What?"

That's when she finally looked up on what was happening around her. Shiro not only got the lead, but he also turned around and faced Jihl while driving backwards. He was mocking her, and prooved he has mastered the track despite the hazards.

Jihl: „When did you…? Ah!"

She saw the state of the field: his monster was strong and bold, hers was half frozen and stiff.

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 3100

Stormlord Destion: ATK: 2600

Jihl: „How did this happen? What did you do? (looks at the console) What? (sees the cards) Winter… Breakforce? (selects it, displaying it's effect) Decreases the Attack points of mine… and if it's destroyed, I take damage equal to it's robbed power. That means if his attack hits, I'll lose. I cannot allow that! Trap, open! Divine Chance!"

Her D-Wheel replied:

„_Cannot comply."_

Jihl: „What? (tries again) I said 'Trap open'!"

„_Cannot comply due to monster effect."_

The screen on her D-Wheel displayed the image of Diamond Dust Unicorn's card, and bolded the effect that stated her Trap cannot be activated.

Jihl: „No… (slaps the console) You can't be serious, do something! If I don't stop that damage I'll… (looks sideways, beholding the space over the edge) No… No, I can't… I can't loose… (sees her hand; it's shaking) No… Not this… (looks at Shiro) You… You're inhuman!"

Shiro did not reply at first. He first tured around and continued driving the right way.

Shiro: „When I attack, it'll start a chain reaction that will, in the end, reduce your Life points to 0. You know what that means, Jihl?"

Jihl: „No… No you can't… If my D-Wheel ceases to work here, I'll crash! I'm going to die like this!"

Shiro: „(looks ahead) _Not yet… Just a bit more…"_

* * *

><p>The state on the Bridge were starting to get critical. Every operator was busy at their consoles, getting reports on seemingly unstoppable l'Cie rampaging around the ship. The fact that Jihl Nabaat was nowhere to be found made the situation twice as scary.<p>

Except for Primarch Dysley. He found the chaos rather amusing.

Dysley: „Desperate times require flexibility. (smiles) Code White."

The moment he said that, all lights in the room, usually colored in all possible colors of the rainbow (corresponding with all the possible alerts occuring) became white.

Simultaneously, the usually active reactor engine ceased to move, and all mechanized units aboard just malfunctioned and stopped moving. The entire ship, the Palamecia, remained still.

* * *

><p>Shiro was still in the lead, as Jihl kept sweating and shivering like she was sick. She couldn't pull over since it wasn't her turn, and the D-Wheel controls prohibited it. Where would she go, anyway? The surrounding space outside the duel road was nothing but 30 000 feet of air.<p>

However, Shiro sure did stall his next move, it's been almost a whole minute since Jihl relized her defeat was at hand, and Shiro didn't do anything at all except move forward.

Jihl: _„Why is he stalling? Is he going to attack? No… maybe not… What am I saying, he's a cold-blooded killer! Is he enjoying this? Is this why he's stalling, to torture me?"_

Shiro: „_Not yet, I won't attack yet…"_

Then, the both of them left the Palamecia starboard deck, and entered the complicated road system of it's Bridge Access. Winds have died, the only thing left was the speed.

Shiro: „Now. (reverts steering to face Jihl) Battle, Diamond Dust Dragon! Attack Stormlord Destion with Sonic Vortex!"

Diamond Dust Dragon performed it's trademark move, releasing a stream of blue cryonic energy. It's target was already half frozen, so aiming was almost uneccesary. The released burst hit the massive warrior's chest, then penetrated it, causing the Stormlord to swell up, the explode, the remains of it's broken armor falling down over Jihl.

Jihl: „Gaaaaaaarhhhh! Curse you, Shiro!"

Jihl: LP: 900

Shiro: „Finally, through the effect of winter Breakforce, when Diamond Dust Dragon destroys a monster in battle, you take damage same as that monster's Attack points."

Jihl: „No…"

Jihl could only look up in horror as the remains of her monster formed a powerful cold gust, which scarred her vehicle and caused minor frostbites on her skin. Only an observer would dub this wind harmless, the cold was equal to the pain of a dozen knifestabs.

Jihl: „AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…"

Jihl: LP: 0/ LOSER

As the Titania had no more Life left, it's hood poped open, and started expelling smoke. It's screen malfunctioned and quite soon, the machine stopped running.

Jihl braked and the Titania halted, it's driver driven to the edge of despair.

Shiro halted his D-Wheel as well, and his clothes changed to his regular attire in a flash as soon as he took his helmet off.

Jihl: „(breathes heavily) Close call… That was tight… had I lost the duel outside I would have… (realizes) … You… (looks at Shiro)… You did it on purpose."

Shiro noded.

Jihl: „Really, you stalled for that? Had you attacked while we were outside, the winds would have torn my D-Wheel apart and I would surely fall of the edge. You could have killed me, but… You didn't, you… You spared me. Tell me, why did you do it?"

Shiro paced towards her, then, he extended his hand forward.

Jihl: „Huh?"

Shiro: „I told you. I'm not a monster, and neither are the l'Cie."

Jihl didn't know what to think. Her opponent held every grudge against her, yet he decided not to give in to the rage. She sighed, then she smiled.

Jihl: „I've been the fool here, then. Such kindness you don't forget. (looks at him) Well played, Whiterain."

She showed her sign of good will, but instead of shaking the offered hand, or using it to get up, she slapped her palm against his. Something similar to a high five.

That was not even the highlight of the scene. Just one second later, the ceiling blew up.

As they both looked up to see what happened, they only saw lots of smoke at first.

But then, a monstrous head peeled out of the smoke. It belonged to a Garuda-class anihilator, a Bio-Weapon.

And then, there was it's rider: none other than Fang.

Fang: „(pats the Garuda's head) Good girl. (picks her spear, then jumps down) Our last stop!"

Not only her, but the other l'Cie also descended down, jumping of the Garuda's back.

In their respective order, Fang, Snow, Hope, and then Lightning jumped down. The fall didn't hurt them, despite the heights.

Fang: „Told ya' it was a shortcut."

Snow: „That was kinda cool, I guess."

Hope: „We're never doing that again, are we?"

Lightning opened her eyes, and she saw Shiro, along with Jihl.

Lightning: „Shiro! You okay?"

Shiro: „Lightning! You here?"

Fang: „Well it ain't Pink Julie."

Shiro: „Everyone, you made it!"

Snow: „Of course we did, the heroes never die, I tell ya'."

And that's when Lightning noticed the woman in the suit was in fact Jihl Nabaat. Jihl took her helmet of to make it clear.

Lightning: „You?"

Jihl: „Captain Farron, what a surprise."

Before she even got to express her opinion (and judging by her face, it wasn't that sunny), another explosion occured. This time, in one of the walls.

A wall of compact steel collapsed like a pile of dominos, smoke kept comming out. The smoke cleared quite fast, though. The final two newcommers made their appearance.

One of them was Vanille, who had an odd, cute but concerned expression.

The other one was Sazh. He was completely black (blacker than usual, ash-covered), from head to toe., and his hair looked like it was set on fire. He kept patting his own clothes to clean the dirt away.

Vanille: „That Firaga sure did the job. Uhm… Maybe I overdid it a little?"

Sazh: „YOU THINK? (shakes his head)"

Fang was the first to recognize the two. Or, at least, one of them.

Fang: „Vanille!"

Vanille: „Huh? (looks back, then smiles) Fang!"

Fang: „Vanille! (runs up to her)"

Shiro: „Wait, THAT's Fang?"

Lightning: „You sure missed a lot, didn't you?"

Fang and Vanille ran up to each other, and hugged upon meeting, laughing along the way.

Fang: „Don't give me a scare like that again, you hear me?"

Vanille: „You're not mad, are you?"

Fang glared at Vanille with a slight frown, but soon formed a smile, then grabbed vanille's head and started rubbing it (much to her dismay).

Fang: „How could I ever get mad to that puppy-face of yours?"

Vanille: „Ow, ow, that hurts!"

Hope: „They're just like sisters."

Lightning: „As planned, we found them. (looks at Shiro) All of them."

Sazh: „(catches up) Hey… Don't I get a greeting?... (sees Jihl)…"

At that moment, when Sazh realized who the intruder in the pile was, his aditude changed… drastically.

He frowned, then pulled out his pistols, aiming at Jihl's head.

Hope: „Woah!"

Snow: „Easy now…"

Vanille: „Hey…"

Sazh: „Been looking for you, Nabaat!"

Jihl didn't even flinch. She didn't smile, she didn't frown, she just glared at Sazh and the barrels of his guns.

Sazh: „Remember Dajh? Remember what you almost had me do to Vanille?"

Jihl only bit her lip, yet her eyes barely moved.

Sazh: „Name me one reason why I shoulnd't pull the trigger now. One reason."

The silence that followed was almost like the one from a horror movie. Every second wasted was bringing Sazh closer to his ultimate breakdown.

And just as he was about to do it…

Shiro approached and put his hand on the guns, lowering them.

Shiro: „Because you're better than that."

Sazh: „What… Shiro, why…?"

Shiro: „There's no need for that anymore. She is no longer a threat."

Sazh: „Threat, shmet, do you have any idea what…"

Shiro: „I received your Brynhildr."

Sazh: „Huh?"

Shiro: „It is a sign that you found forgiveness. Find some for her as well."

Sazh: „B-but… (looks confused, then sighs) Hhhhhh, there better be a heaven. (puts the guns down) By the way, thanks for the bust. You have got to tell me where to buy them Huribohs."

Jihl tried to act cool, but she couldn't help but to sigh in relief.

Shiro: „The loser admits the winner right. I asume an idealistic person like yourself will keep to her word."

Lightning: „How did you two meet? (looks at Jihl) Liutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat. I barely recognize you. What happened to that 'destroy all l'Cie' aditude you're so famous for?"

Jihl: „(smiles) I guess I'm wondering the same thing. But… I put my ideals on a trial… and they lost. Tabula rasa, I'm a blank board now. Congratulations… all of you. You made me and my troops fall to their knees."

Snow: „… Right, whatever, but that's not what we came here for. Remember guys? It's the Primarch we want to Purge now."

Vanille: „The Primarch?"

Lightning: „This rescue was all a part of a plan lead by Cid to expose the Sanctum's true nature to all of Cocoon and thwart their rule. Our goal is to capture and interrogate the Primarch and force him to reveal the truth."

Jihl: „His Eminence?"

Shiro: „(smiles) So once again, I'm called property to scheme?"

Lightning: „Take it whatever way you want. (to Jihl) We're capturing the Primarch, whether you're trying to stop us or not."

Jihl starred at the floor for a while, before responding with an almost fading voice.

Jihl: „Do so, and I won't be stopping you. Not anymore. My beliefs are crushed, I have no intention on following broken ideals. (to everyone) Making me talk like that… You're all amazing people, the lot of you. I just never realized that before. My eyes were busy casting monstrous shadows on all of your faces."

Fang: „Is that supposed to be an appology? I dunno about you guys, but it didn't move me."

Snow: „Let's just put that aside, alright? Okay, so she for one is harmless, but Dysley sure will have more hondson his leash. (rubs fists) Best prepare for the worst."

Lightning: „Shiro, there's a rogue PSICOM vessel not far from here. It has an autopilot built in. Use it to leave ship and let us fight this battle."

Shiro: „No. I'm sorry, but I refuse. This concerns me just as much as it concerns you."

Lightning: „What? How so?"

Shiro: „I made a commitment, to all of you. It never matter what world it is, as long as I'm capable of breathing, I will try to save it. All of it."

Ligtning: „Shiro…"

Sazh: „Not that I intend to break your bubble, but I cincerely doubt this situation can be solved with a game of cards. Best you sit this one out, kid."

Shiro: „Don't be concerned."

Having said tha, Shiro walked to King Bliizzard, and extended his left arm next to the console. The D-Wheel sprang to life, and a mechanism was activated. The duel-disc pad on the vehicle's console folded in, forming a circular pad which resembled a saucer, then it extended and clicked on Shiro's wristband device which contained his deck.

„_Duel Disc, Ground mode initiated. Dormant state."_

The was the device fit on his left arm, it looked a lot like a shield.

Hope: „Wow, what was that?"

Shiro: „Dueling is my power and weapon. If emergency arrives, I can detach the duel-disc from King Blizzard and use it for a ground duel. That way, I can summon and fight even without wheels and roads. After all, I'm a Battle Duelist. Flexibility is a must."

Snow: „Fascinating. (shrugs) Alright, if you're so keen on getting wacked, fine. But let us handle the front lines."

Jihl: „If I may…"

The group got Jihl's attention. Sazh almost pulled his guns again.

Jihl: „I wish… to find out the truth as well. If my principles weren't right, then what is? Let me talk to his Eminence. Perhaps we can bring this deception to an end without weapons. I can dismiss the troops and arrange a meeting."

And then…

_Dysley: „That won't be neccesary, Jihl."_

Jihl: „What?"

Lightning: „Huh?"

Shiro: „What the…"

Sazh: „Where did that come from?"

That was a voice, the voice of Dysley, echoing the ship. There wasn't anyone around, and yet obviously someone was speaking. It didn't sound like a transmission of any kind, it was like the voice itself was the person talking. Everyone kept their weapons on standby, preparing for the worst, but they so no opponent.

_Dysley: „(laughs) The meeting is arranged. His Eminence will see you now."_

The ground beneath their feet shook, and as if this was not confusing enough, some kind of light appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the group.

Vanille: „What's going on?"

Lightning: „This is not Cocoon tech!"

_Dysley: „He-hahahahahaha….."_

The light swallowed them all. But it was not holy light. It was devouring…

- to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>ending theme: Onnaji Kimochi; Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa and Endo (Sekirei, 2010)/**

(Lightning and Shiro standing at the opposite ends of the screen, turned backs to each other, slowly being laned towards each other)

_**Unmei nante ne**_

_**Zenbu ne**_

_**Kimi shidai**_

(as they get closer…)

_**Tsuiteku doko made mo**_  
>(they make back to back contact…)<p>

_**Onaji kimochi o **_

(and glance at each other with an „Oh" face)  
><em><strong>Kakaete<strong>_

(instrumental solo: a roll-up of characters ghosting in and out: Snow giving a thumbs up, Hope waving, Sazh smiling, Vanille winking and Fang showing a peace sign)

(Shiro's monsters screen-dive in the background while the chib versions of the cast dance on screen)

(background: Diamond Dust Dragon; Frostland Archfiend; Frostland Lancer; Frostland Knight; Ice Battleclaw; Snow Warrior; Kuriboh Cube; Fairy Ice-Cone…; front: chibi Vanille and chibi Sazh performing, Hope and Snow observing with O.O faces, while chibi Lightning and Shiro watch sideways with (-_-) faces;)

_**Mada dare ni mo**_

_**Hakken sarete**_

_**Inai michi no tairiku ni sou**_

(chibi Fang watches from the side, eventually pushing chibi Snow and chibi Hope forward to perform)

_**Ichibansaki ni**_

_**Fumidasu you na**_

_**Bouken na no kono koi wa**_

(background: Eidolon slideshow, starting with Nix and Stiria, then Alexander, Brynhildr, Bahamut, Hecatoncheir, a female Odin-like Eidolon, and a large dragon that is covered in light)  
><em><strong>Kitto shinjitsu da yo<br>Kanjiteru koto subete  
>Sono koe ga<br>Ima yondeiru kara **_

_**(Itsu demo)**_

(Lightning's profile body in a fetal position…)  
><em><strong>Mubou da to wakattete mo<strong>_

(…spreading out and gaining angellic wings)  
><em><strong>Issho ni tameshitai no<strong>_

(Lightning riding on Odin (Gestalt) followed by Shiro driving the King Blizzard, and Snow on the Shiva bike falling behind)  
><em><strong>Nan ni mo iranai<br>Nee kimi ga**_

_**Warau tabi**_

(then, Sazh picking up while driving Brynhildr-racecar, Fang descending from above on bahamut, Vanille gaining while riding a running Hecatoncheir (Gestalt), and ultimately Hope on a marching Alexander (falling behind))  
><em><strong>Ikiteru sono imi wa<br>Tokiakasarete**_

(a pizza in the middle, and each character grabs a slice, enjoying it in different ways (either eating, admiring it or talking)…)  
><em><strong>Unmei nante ne<strong>_

_**Zenbu ne**_

_**Kimi shidai**  
><em>

(Shiro and Lightning reach for the last slice simultaneously , accidentally touching each other's hands…)

_**Tsuiteku doko made mo**_

(and looking at each other…)  
><em><strong>Onaji kimochi o<strong>_

(… eventually retreating and blushing, as the others laugh)

_**Tsuyoi kimochi o **_

(Diamond Dust Dragon is holding this entire world between his palms…)  
><em><strong>Kakaete<strong>_  
>(then closes it in in his hands)<p>

* * *

><p>BONUS:<p>

ChibiVanille: „Hoi, hoi, thanks for watching 'Cold Saga' everyone! It's me, Vanille-chan. I'm here to express the graditude of all staff that took place in creating of this fan-story. Thank you all very much (winks)! Now, as further bonus, we started a poll on you real oppinion on all our hard work. (a screen pops up, displaying various scenes) A great number of new monsters appeared in this story. Thanks for saying you liked them. But, which one do you like best? Vote for your top 3 favorite monsters that we met here, from the awesome ones (scenes of Diamond Dust Dragon and Alexander), to powerful ones (scenes with Claymechs and The Burning Antares) and don0t forget the cute ones, too. (scenes of Huriboh and Sacred Skyfalcon) Also, if things go as planned, I might release some top secret behind-the-scenes material. Kawaii! Thanks again for all fanmail! We all apreciate the support. Now, let's see what happens next. (winks in her trademark pose)"

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Jihl: „Did I make a mistake? I did my duty…"

Sazh: „Was that magic?"

Snow: „Humans are not yours to use!"

Dysley: „What else does one do with tools?"

Shiro: „That voice, your name is deception! Face me!"

Dysley: „Silence the cries of the doomed dying souls, and let the world die in peace."

Shiro: „This power, impossible…"

Dysley: "You have all been brought here for one purpose only: Destruction."

Lightning: „Shiro!"

Dysley: "Ragnarok!"

Shiro: „I give the last of my power to you…"

Dysley: „L'Cie? You mean me? Child, perish that thought. I am more than that!"

Shiro: „Next time on Cold Saga: 'Ultimate Deception- The Hungry Terror of Megiddo'. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Blue Giant** (FIRE/ level 5/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600)- You can Normal summon this card without a tribute. If you do this, reduce this card's ATK by 500.

**Tear Magician** (Light/ level 2/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000)- If this card is Normal summoned while you control another Cryonite-type monster(s), it is placed on the field in face-up Defense position. You can use this card in your hand as Synchro material. If you do this, the other Synchro materials must be 2 or more Cryonite-type monsters.

**Saber Skater** (Water/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 0)- For every other monster you control, increase this card's level by 2 and it's ATK by 300.

**Speed Spell- Time Leap** (Spell, normal)- Remove 3 Speed counters you control. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard that was Special summoned during the duel. During the End phase, remove that monster from play.

**Stormlord Destion** (Synchro/ LIGHT/ level 10/ Thunder-type/ ATK: 3000/ ATK: 2000)- 1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters

- If this card is Synchro summoned, and your opponent's Life points are higher than this card's ATK, destroy all other Monsters on the field. You cannot Special summon monsters during the turn you use this effect.

**Divine Chance** (Trap, Counter)- If you take damage (by battle or card effect) that would reduce your Life points to 0, negate the damage. You can then send 1 card you control to the Graveyard (except this card) to Special summon 1 monster from your Graveyard. That monster's effects are negated.

**Miracle Shot** (Trap, normal)- If your opponent declares a direct attack, draw 1 card from your deck. If it's a Monster card, Special summon it and end the Battle phase. Otherwise, discard it.

**Diamond Dust Unicorn** (WATER/ level 4/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200)- During your Standby phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special summon 1 „Diamond Dust Dragon" from your Graveyard in face-up Attack position. Your opponent cannot activate or resolve effects of Trap cards during the turn „Diamond Dust Dragon" is summoned by this card's effect.

**Winter Breakforce** (Spell, normal)- Decrease the ATK of all face-up Monster cards on the field, except Cryonite-type monsters and „Diamond Dust Dragon", by 400. If a Cryonite-type monster or „Diamond Dust Dragon"destroys a monster by battle during this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can't attack your opponent directly during this turn.


	7. Ultimate Deception: Terror of Megiddo

Location: Pulse Vestige; 48 hours ago

The Vestige of Pulse was a massive labyrinth of moving platforms, hanging roads and sentient gates. This massive ruin was brought upon Cocoon during the last War of Transgression, as a mere relic from the savage lowerworld of Pulse. Until 13 days ago it had no further meaning.

That's when the Sanctum discovered an enterance that has opened, and within the Vestige, the Pulse-phobic populace discovered what they feared most: a fal'Cie Pulse-born. In their definition, a devil. Before anyone else, a girl entered the Vestige, and was uninvertably turned into a Pulse l'Cie, and as such, she was no more than a devil's familiar to the people.

For most people, anyway. That girl was Serah Farron, sister to Lightning and the fiance to Snow. When the world kept throwing rocks at the Vestige, those two acted otherwise, and invaded the Vestige with the intention of releasing Serah of her curse. Others ended up dragged into this. These others were Sazh, Hope, and Vanille who caused this unintentionally.

All these people assembled at one spot, the very people that will become l'Cie. It was as if destiny itself was turning their tables.

This was the scene:

Lightning kept running through a dark corridor, walls of which kept illuminating the darkness in crimson light with neonic veins running alongside them. She was sweating, hurting, as good as exhausted. But she kept on running, because…

Lightning: "(deep breaths)… Serah… (keeps running) … SERAH!"

Sazh, whom she tagged along, barely kept up with the bold soldier. Because he was trying to attain a similar speed, his run looked a bit odd. (author's comparison: Jack Sparrow on a run)

Sazh: "Oi… Slow down… I can't keep up!"

Lightning: "Then stay behind for all I care!"

Sazh: "I just might… And when I do, I'm gonna pass out."

She reached the end of the tunnel, then the top of a massive stairway, standing right before a massive portal arch that looked exactl like every citizen of Cocoon would describe a temple of Pulse: devoid of life, and devoid of all sense.

There, she finally saw her:

On the ground before her, a young girl was lying. A sister of hers, with almost identical pink hairstyle and gentle sakura-pale skin. It was Serah.

Lightning: "Serah! (runs towards her)"

Before she could reach her, a pair of monsters suddenly stood in her path: two cursed monsters, the Cie'th. They both has an opened l'Cie brand in their chests beating with red light. The one on her left had wings for arms and was named Whight. The one on her right had a massive blue appearance engulfed in stained crystals and was identified as a Ghast. Their voice, it was a howl, a roar that made the very essence of horror.

Lightning did not stop. She pulled her trusted gunblade out.

Lightning: "Out of my way!"

As the Ghast was about to swing it's giant arm at her, she jumped over it and used it as a platform, then stung the beast into the red beating chest with all her might with the bladed edge of her weapon, making the Ghast wail, then colapse as it's light died.

When the Whight tried to attack her, she kicked it in the chest and brought in down, then stike-jumped the creature's chest as well as she landed down.

Sazh: "(out of breath)… Wow… The woman's wild."

Quickly recoiling her gunblade into it's respective scabbard, Lightning approached Serah and lifted her up, looking her in the face all the time. Her sister had her eyes closed.

Lightning: "Serah. Serah! Wake up!"

It was in vain. Serah kept slumbering in her arms. To make things worse, as soon Sazh approached her and investigated Lightning's sister, he made a shocking discovery: there was a wide opened red eye-like symbol on Serah's left arm. He recognized it instantly, but he regretted it just as soon.

Sazh: "That's a… brand of Pulse."

Moments later, a powerful echo streamed the air:

Snow: "Serah!"

Both Lightning and Sazh looked up in order to see where the voice came from. Another platform descended from the ceiling, and Snow was aboard it. Behind him, Vanille and Hope were kindly taking second and third places in the row.

Snow: "Hang in there! (jumps)"

He jumped down to Lightning's level in order to see Serah. Hope and Vanille followed up soon afterwards.

Just as Snow was about to come close to Serah…

Snow: "Serah…"

Lightning: "(paces backwards) Don't touch her!"

Lightning did everything in her power not to let Snow come closer to Serah, whom she was still holding in her arms. If it wasn't for that fact, she would probably do a whole lot more to Snow than simply give him a sinister grudgeful glare.

Snow: "Hey, sis…"

Lightning: "I'm not your sister! How dare you come here after all you did to her!"

Snow: "I came to save her, same as you did!"

Lightning: "How can you save her if you can't even protect her!"

That's when Serah's eyes opened up, slowly, gently, it was like a flower's bloom. She was in a state of frailty, so her voice was quite weak and barely to hear.

Serah: "You both came…"

Realizing her awakening, both of them forgot their arguments and focused on her:

Snow: "Serah…"

Lightning: "Serah…"

Serah: "I knew you'd come. Sis… My hero… you're both here."

Snow: "That's right. I'm here for you."

Lightning: "Thank heavens… I already thought I lost…"

Serah: "You can save us."

Lightning: "What?"

Serah: "Save us all… Save Cocoon…"

Lightning: "Save Cocoon? Was that your Focus?"

Snow: "I'll do it. You'll see, I'll do it, I'll save everyone! I'll protect Cocoon, I promise!"

Lightning couldn't control her own expression in Snow's presence. Anytime she looked at him, she scowled and grumbled. Serah, on the other hand, put on a warm smile on her face.

Serah: "Thank you."

Those were her last words.

That's when her body began to glow, a light that lit the entire interium of the Vestige. Her skin began to sparkle, her eyes twinkled with sparkling dust before closing for good.

The process was frigthening both Light and Snow, and most likely the entire rest of the people assembled there.

By an unnatural force, Serah's body was lifted up and floated in mid air. When she let go of Snow's hand and Lightning's embrace, the surrounding air around her sparkled as well, and a small portion of twinkle matter sharded from her eyes and flew down her cheek, eventually landing in Snow's hand, in the shape of a cobalt-blue crystal.

Lightning: "Serah!"

She was crystalizing, right before her eyes. The light, it was calming, yet provoked shock and despair in her heart. This light, it's all she had left, this light that filled the entire world around her, it was all she could grasp.

Nothing but light. Pain, and light.

* * *

><p>Palamecia, present time:<p>

The light that has just swallowed up the group was anything but sacred. It felt like a radiant mass that almost sqeezed the life out of their lungs, way too terrifying to be called sacred. Yet, it bore a golden hue, and was sampled like the sunshine.

And then it stopped.

The group (all the above mentioned, minus Serah, plus Shiro, Fang and now Jihl) opened their eyes, which still ached in contact with the actual spectre of the world, and realized where they've been brought:

To their surprise, they wound up in the very center of the Palamecia bridge. The surrounding audience was composed out of officers and operators of the Palamecia, but the most notable seat was taken by an elderly man in religious robes: Primarch Dysley.

While the other operators and officers looked at the sudden arrived intruders with shock, fear and disgust, Dysley constantly kept up a wide grin, a vile smile like that was his one and only carved expression. He was clearly enjoying the chaos in the situation.

The l'Cie group was still confused.

Hope: "How did we end up here?"

Sazh: "Did someone master a warp spell the last time I blinked by any chance?"

Lightning: "(looks at Shiro) Shiro?"

Shiro: "It wasn't me."

Fang: "It was clearly magic, no tech on this rotten shell has that kind of effect."

They had to stands their battle-stances while observing the new surroundings, so they were clearly caught off guard.

Dysley: "Words came to my ear you wanted an audience with me. Well… (stretches his arms) Here I am. You did well on leading them here, Jihl."

Jihl: "What?"

Dysley: "Child, you cannot do a thing without me knowing it. I also saw your defeat by Shiro's hands, yet you dare to face me in the eyes."

Jihl: "Your Eminence… I can explain…"

Her sentence (and she spoke it with utmost awe) was cut short by Dysley's words.

Dysley: "Why don't you leave, Jihl? Or rather… Take your leave."

And then…

Dysley: "Humans have no business here."

Jihl: "What?"

Shiro: "Humans?"

Lightning: "What does he mean by that?"

Dysley performed a show before the entire audience, a show that would haunt all their eyes for eternity.

He lifted his staff up, and with it, he summoned exactly seven entchanted orbs cycling around the seal on his staff.

The Palamecia personel kept on observing, mumbling amongst each other on what was occuring.

Then, without warning, Dysley pointed the staff towards his subordinates… and released the orbs among them.

The orbs traveled at bullet-speed, and upon contact with their targets, which they all hit…

The victims screamed in pain, and one moment later, their bodies turned into golden dust that vanished in thin air.

Vanille: (gasps)

Snow: „What!"

Sazh: „Was that magic?"

Dysley: „Hahahahaha…"

All Dysley did in response was to continue laughing like a maniac while summoning another series of orbs, sending these after humans around him as well, causing mass panic and, apparently a massacre.

Another seven people perished.

And another.

And another.

The sight was almost unbearable, both men and women slaughtered without mercy by means of unknown magic.

The only people spared were at the center of the room, namely all the transportees, the l'Cie plus Shiro and Jihl. They could only scowl and stand helpless by as Dysley pefromed his deed. Each and ever one of their faces incarnated horror.

Jihl: "Wha… What are you…"

Hope: "He's… Massacring them!"

Vanille: „Stop it… Make it stop!"

Lightning: „This man, he…"

Shiro: „He's a monster!"

Snow: „Stop it! Humans are not yours to use!"

Dysley: „Hahaha, what else does one do with tools?"

To further amplify the state of unnatural forces at work, Dysley stood up, then just floated in mid air until he stood right above all the remaining people and overlooked the entire bridge from mid air.

He shot another array of magical orbs. They eliminated the remaining few residents on the bridge: a pair of armored guards entering the bridge on alert, a whriting operator trying to get off the bridge, a female officer hiding behind one of the consoles, an officer that tripped over a wire, and finally a screaming man, presumably another operator, all of these fell and disintegrated on the moment the mystarious orbs touched them.

The entire bridge emptied out within moments. And Dysley was still hovering above, his staff holding one last orb.

Dysley: „No eyes mortal are allowed to disturb the awakening ritual. Least of all… You."

He pointed the staff at Jihl. Her eyes went blank and she gasped.

Shiro: „Jihl, run!"

Lightning: „She's the only human left!"

Jihl: „Bu… But I…"

Dysley released the final orb.

Shiro and Lightning were both standing before Jihl, trying to somehow intercept the incomming missle.

But Jihl… With her last drop of sanity, she pushed them both aside and paced forward.

Jihl: „Out of the way!"

Saying that this act surprised Shiro and the l'Cie would clearly be an understatement.

With both of them pushed aside, there was no stopping the orb.

And it hit her, pierced right through her heart.

Time stopped. In a state of trance, with her blank eyes and dying breath, Jihl mumbled her last words:

Jihl: „Did I make a mistake? I did my duty…"

Shiro: „Jihl!"

He tried to grasp and reach out to her, but too late: Jihl's body disintegrated into golden dust, and it scattered across the void space.

/opening song: Blue Drops: „Heart no Kakuritsu" („Sora no Otoshimono Forte", 2010)/

(Lightning & co. at the lakeside, with her gazing into the waters…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki  
>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… she turns to see Shiro standing near her, flipping a card in his hand, then tossing it across the lake…)  
><em><strong>Unmei nante nanimo<strong>_

(… the card shines, flies across the surface, producing waves, then returning to the spot where Lightning is standing…)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(… with a powerful splash, Diamond Dust Dragon arises, freezing the waters and raining glittering dust over the entire cast, before taking up into the sky.)

_**Da kara**_

(in the sky, the flying Eidolons Alexander, Bahamut and Shiva Sisters join Diamond Dust in mid-flight; title screens:)

**Cold Saga**

(characters drawing cards, which come to life before them:)

_**Kimi ni arigatou**_

_**(Kimi ni arigatou)**_

(Shiro draws Shiva Shield which comes to life; Snow watches and thumbs up)  
><em><strong>Konna kanjou ga<strong>_

_**(Konna kimochi ga)**_  
>(Lightning draws Diamond Dust Unicorn, which comes to life; Sazh, obsering, almost falls down)<p>

_**Jibun no dokoka ni**_

_**(Mienai dokoka ni)**_

(Hope draws, and the card, Huriboh, comes to life, with Vanille watching…)  
><em><strong>Nemutteta nante<strong>_

_**(Umareteta nante)**_

(Vanille hugs and cuddles Huriboh, who blushes while Hope sweatdrops and Fang laughs about it)

_**Chikyuu o**_

(a huge humanoid monster emerges from the ground, shattering the earth)

_**Yusaburu you na**_

(it takes it's place behind Barthandelus, whom the group has confronted)

_**Chitei no**_

(fast blendings of the surroundings: Fifth Ark, Archlyte Steppe, Titan's Throne (with Titan in the shot) and Oerba)

_**Maguma mitai ni ne**_

(A white snowmobile-like monster drives over the screen, splashing snow as it goes)

_**Haato ga me o samasu**_

(Vanille in a Diamond Dust cosplay, winking, then dancing with a glittering staff)

_**Kokoro ni hi o tsuketeku**_

(monsters performing: Ice Battleclaw clawing the scene; Frostland Archfiend breaking massive ice…)  
><em><strong>Negai ga ugokidasu<strong>_

(… Alexander charging a punch; Brinhyldr shooting firebolts; Frostland Knight slashing with it's sword)

_**Kodou ni deatteku**_

(… Lightning performing Zantetsuken; Shiro summoning a great forcefield…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki**_

(Diamond Dust roaring, a bike-monster dissolving into Synchro rings…)  
><em><strong>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… surrounding Diamond Dust, transforming it into a greater jet-winged dragon, too illuminated to be told apart;)

_**Unmei nante nanimo**_

(Shiro riding King Blizzard, Diamond Dust flying above him, and Lightning on it's shoulders, feeling the wind)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(a Synchro ring opens a portal, leading into warp-space, then overlooking…)

_**Da kara**_

(…the world of Pulse.)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 7:Ultimate Deception- The Hungry Terror of Megiddo<strong>

Shiro: „No… How could he… (to Dysley) How could you do that to her, your own friend!"

Dysley: „(descends) Friend? Hmhmhm, I have no friends aboard this ship, only tools."

Snow: „You… YOU FREAK! (charges at Dysley) GREAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Lightning: „Snow, wait!"

Snow: „DON'T CALL PEOPLE TOOLS!"

Snow was prepared to punch Dysley in the face, yet this one did not flinch one bit. As soon as Snow deployed his wrathful punch…

It hit… something other than Dysley's face. The fist stopped a few inches in front of Dysley's nose, as it hit a contraption of sorts, like Snow punched an invisible wall. The very next moment, a counterforce rejected Snow and launched him backwards with a cry. He hit hard ground, and other came to get him up.

Vanille: „Snow!"

Hope: „You alright?"

Snow: „Darn it! (looks at Dysley while getting up) How the heck did he just…"

Dysley: „Now that the unwanted are removed from scene our audience might recomence. My dear l'Cie, you did well to come this far."

None of the l'Cie hesitated in pulling out their weapons.

Dysley: "Yet you still deny my authority, as I see."

Sazh: "Authority?"

Fang: "The guy's a nutjob!"

Shiro: "You…"

Saying that, Shiro clenched his fist strongly and trembled, not in fear, but in rage. A strange aura covered his body, and this was not the usual cold emittion that he was famous for. The transparent ripples on his surface were sheer power, condensed and gathering. The l'Cie noticed and they all took one step away from him, with their mouths open in surprise.

Shiro: "You fiend… How dare you… (screams out loud as his aura intensifies) HEAAAAAAAAAAARHHHH!"

Lightning: "Shiro!"

Sazh: "Now he's mad!"

Shiro: "(points at Dysley) You, to whom the people looked up, simply decided to eradicate them without mercy! You, who betrayed their ideals as they followed your every word! You, who simply entooled people's hearts, I cannot and will not forgive you!"

Dysley heard him. He just smiled.

Shiro: "That voice, your name is deception! Face me! Dysley, Ek Daag Ju Ciel!"

Thuder roared in the distance the moment Shiro finished his sentence.

Hope: "Did he just…?"

Sazh: "Huh? Wait, what, what, what did he say?"

Fang: "I believe he just…"

Lightning: "He challenged him. One on one."

Dysley: "(smirks) A bold example what you made, Battle Duelist. I understand your heart, cold of sympathy, is now overboiling with rage. If you wish to make me regret, why not do it with your own means? I accept the challenge. I shall duel you."

Snow: "A duel?"

Vanille: "Is that what this is all about?"

Sazh: "Now, hey, wait a sec, this is no time to play games! We're here to clobber some sense into that emminential head of his, not play poker!"

Lightning: "It's not a game."

Sazh: "I beg your pardon?"

Lightnting: "Ever since Shiro arrived, no duel was ever played for the sake of fun. Right now, Shiro is in his domain, challenging the Primarch to a game of his choice. This dueling… it's his way of fighting. (steps back) Give him some space."

Still spinning heads in confusion, the l'Cie still obeyed, and went to observe the duel from a safe distance behind Shiro's back. It's a good thing they did, because Shiro intended to make it blast!

Dysley: "The stakes: winner keeps the loser's lifeforce. Win, and I'll humbly bow to your request. Lose, and… well, you'll see soon enough."

Shiro: "I will not lose! (lifts his left hand) Duel Disc, set up!"

The device Shiro held on his wrist lit up, then expanded like an umbrella, and each respective slot of a total 5 of them grint along the rim of the device, ultimately forming a classic duel-disc device.

_"Duel Disc, Ground mode set. Online state."_

Shiro: "I'll make you regret bringing me here, Dysley! (draws 5 cards)"

As for Dysley, no fancy piece of equipment appeared on his side. Istead, something far stranger occured. He swung his staff in front of him, and on this motion, 5 giant, chalkboard-sized holographic cards appeared in front of him. They were only displaying the backs of cards from the l'Cie perspective, and they were also partially transparent, so the group could still see Dysley's ever smirking expression.

Dysley: "Shall we?"

And it began:

Shiro&Dysley: "Duel!"

Shiro: LP: 4000

Dysley: LP: 4000

Sazh: "I don't know much about this Duel master whachamacallit, but I sure hope Shiro woops his royal behind."

Shiro: "I'll take the first turn. Draw! (draws, then reveals a card) And I Normal summon **Ice Battleclaw**!"

He slaped the card on it's respective slot on the duel disc, causing a monster to appear: it was a tall humanoid of sorts, covered in thick white fur, but his head more likely resembled the beak of a bird, and the hair of the creature's head was so long it looked like a pot of snakes as the hair was coiled together into streaks. It wore some kind of native getups, but the most notable feature was his hand equipment: a pair of giant clawed gauntlets, large enough to hold 2 human skulls each. The arrival looked like a wardance, and after the Battleclaw flipped in the air, it released a warcry in an unknown language and took on a battle-stance. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Shiro: "(reveals another card) Next, because Ice Battleclaw is a non-Tuner Cryonite, I can reduce his level by one, then I Special summon **Fairy Ice-Cone** from my hand!"

An odd mass was forming in the center of the Battleclaw's chest, loosely resembling growing snow. With a welp of the creature, the mass simply flew out of the chest…

Ice Battleclaw: LV3

… then it spawned more formations: a pair of large, almost cartoonish eyes and a mouth, then the snow formed small wings of sorts where otherwise it's ears belong. Finally, an actual cone and a halo of snow appeared, making the monster look literally like a cute, angelic piece of vanilla ice-cream. It's voice was comparable to Huriboh's. ATK: 100/ LV1

Shiro: "Finally, I use Ice Battleclaw's ability! Once per turn, when I Special summon a monster from my hand, then Ice Battleclaw can make that monster's level become 4."

Releasing another warcry, Battleclaw pointed his giant palm at Fairy Ice-Cone, and shot out four small orbs of light in it's direction. The cute monster's inner light was in this process multiplied four times.

Fairy Ice-Cone: LV4

Hope: "A level 3 monster and a level 4 tuner, that means…"

Lightning: "He's going for it."

Shiro: "I tune my Ice Battleclaw that is now level 3, with my Fairy Ice-Cone that is now level 4!"

Trying to act tough, the cute little tuner put on a game-face, then used it's entire inner strength to dissolve into four Synchro rings. Ice Battleclaw, in a Bruce Lee style, jumped off it's hands and performed a few flips in the air when it trespassed the rings, uniting it's 3 lights with Fairy's 4.

3* + 4* = 7*

Shiro: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

In the process, the tube of light bursted up, and a familiar shape released a great quantity of sparkling dust.

Shiro: "Rise up, **Diamond Dust Dragon!"**

In all it's magnificence, Diamond Dust appeared in a flash, roaring it's heart out. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Shiro: "The rules say I can't attack on the first turn of the duel. However, since you accepted the challenge of a Battle Duelist, it means the rules of a Battle Duel apply, and that means if you're unable to stand and perform, you lose by dafault! Diamond Dust Dragon, attack him!"

The dragon shpwed no signs of objection, and executed the order with greatest pleasure. It formed and released a twisting beam of blue energy right in Dysley's direction, the power of which substance could immediately kill an average man.

Dysley did not even flinch.

With a smile, he waved his staff and used it's tip to, literally, smack the attack sideways, causing it to hit a random spot in the room instead, with a powerful explosion.

Sazh: "What?"

Snow: "I don't believe this! He flicked Diamond Dust Dragon's attack like a ping-pong ball!"

Dysley: "Your beast is in need of discipline. Your mind, too, heeds for savage means."

Both Shiro and Diamond Dust Dragon grint their teeth in frustration. Shiro could have known that Dysley would do something like this, after all the other things he did.

Shiro: "If I can't incapacitate you, I'll at least give you a hard time! (picks a card) I activate the Spell card **Silver Breeze!"**

On activation, Diamond Dust Dragon was suddenly surrounded by an almost invisible glittering twister of winds, to which he roared as power floated in and out of his body.

Shiro: "The monster that is equiped with this Spell gains 500 Attack and Defense points, be he Diamond Dust or any other Cryonite."

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600

Shiro: "I set a card face-down and end my turn! (sets) _Good, I made a strong start. Diamond Dust Dragon is my heart and soul combined. I meant business the moment I called him out. With him, I can survive effect damage, and with Silver Breeze I made him into a strong monster. Just in case, I have my face-down Shatter Crystal, which can negate his attacks and his monster's abilities."_

Dysley: (cackles)

Shiro: "Huh?"

Dysley: "Your existence and attempts to defy destiny has, up till now, been amusing. I thank you for your treat."

Shiro: "What's so funny in our powerful will to refuse fates set to us by others?"

Dysley: "Do you really deem yourself powerful? Then allow me to break the illusion and put some light on the truth you keep denying. In this very turn, you will shamble down in acceptance of the ultimate truth, that nothing can change your fate. My turn."

Dysley's "draw" was in fact a lift of his staff, at which tip another giant transparent card appeared.

Simultaneously, the silver bird from before swept through the air, and entered the bridge like a mechanical pidgeon, startling the l'Cie and making them move aside.

Dysley: "Come to me, my loyal."

Fang: "The hell?"

The bird flew close to Dysley, but it dissolved into dust before reaching him. The dust glimmered across one of the cards floating around him.

Snow: "What was that about?"

Dysley: "(touches one of the cards floating with the tip of his staff) I summon **Megiddo Rukh- Menvra the Vision."**

Upon contact with his staff, the card suddenly ceased being transparent and became solid. It turned around, and revealed it's image: it was the same bird in a rim of an Effect monster. The next moment, the card flashed, disappeared, and the same bird stood before Dysley now. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Lightning: "What?"

Hope: "That bird is a monster card?"

Sazh: "How the heck did he do that?"

Dysley: "I use the ability of my Megiddo Rukh. When Menvra the Vision is the only monster on my side, I can summon a second 'Megiddo' from my hand to join her side. (taps another card) I special summon **Megiddo Troop- Vladis the Prophane**."

Once again, the tapped card flipped, then flashed and the monster appeared: this time, it was a warrior, closely resembling an elite Templar of Sanctum, with a large decorated collar, a completely closed helmet and carrying a spear that closely resembled a scepter. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Shiro: "So he not only produces cards on his own, but he can also make them turn real without any IR technology. What kind of other frightening power does he posees?"

Dysley: "You have not yet seen my power. (taps another card) I play the Spell card called **Golden Cut**. (the card reveals) If exactly 2 different monsters exist on my field and their level difference is precicely 1, this card can be activated and Special summon another monster from my deck that has exactly 1 level more than my strongest monster. (another card shows up before him, and he taps it) Appear, **Megiddo Storm- Kalavnika the Roar**!"

Again, a giant card flashed, and a monster appeared. It was a lime green variety of a Wyvern beast, mechanized and weaponized with grindrails on it's wings and head, which were charged with electricity. ATK: 2300/ LV5

And so, Diamond Dust Dragon was facing not one, but three monsters of an unknown clan.

Shiro: "Megiddo? I never heard of that archetype before."

Fang: "Hold on, Megiddo… Why does this sound so familiar?"

Vanille: (hangs her head)

Dysley: "In case you are unaware, Megiddo Rukh- Menvra the Vision is a Tuner monster."

Shiro: "What? So you're intending to use these for a…"

Sazh: "A what? Someone fill me in!"

Dysley: "Three, four, five. These numbers are the perfection in motion, and now this perfection shall become your demise. I tune my level 4 Megiddo Troop- Vladis the Prophane, and my level 5 Megiddo Storm- Kalavnika the Roar, with my level 3 Megiddo Rukh- Menvra the Vision!"

/insert music: "Fighting Fate", instrumental/

So he commanded this, both non-Tuners flew up and were followed by the silver bird of prey. Menvra dissolved into 3 Synchro rings. But, other than the usual lime color and static effects of the rim, these were very different: they were completely white, and decorated with what seemed like twisted Pulsian alphabet.

All their lights combined.

3* + 4* + 5* = 12

Shiro: "A level 12 Synchro! There's no telling what might come out!"

Dysley: "(laughing) Silence the cries of the doomed dying souls. And let the world die in piece. Loe, the Day of Wrath is come!"

The burst of light was already blinding…

Dysely: "Synchro summon!"

… and it expanded.

No one besides Dysley, not even Diamond Dust Dragon, could keep their eyes open without covering them with their arms. The light was almost pushing them all aside!

Snow: "What the hell?"

Hope: "This is the most powerful Synchro summon I've ever seen!"

Sazh: "I bet they're seeing this all the way to Pulse!"

_**Ragnarok**_

_**de Dies Irae**_

_**l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

But the light beared a shadow. This shadow was just streaming through the light, like a devilish flame, and it took on the form of a demon, hiding it's visage.

Dysley: "Yes, to silence return, **Meggido-End… Land Gigas!"**

As he spoke this up, the entire group could hear a breaking screech, like a frightening kitten that was dragged through a tin-foil. It was an awful experience.

And then, when the light finally died, Shiro looked up, and, to his shock, he saw…

Nothing.

_**Ragnarok**_

_**de Dies Irae**_

_**l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas.**_

Dysley's field was completely empty.

Shiro: „What?"

About now, the others opened their eyes as well.

Sazh: "What's wrong? Is it big?"

Snow: "Hold on, what did he summon?"

Lightning: "There's nothing here."

Fang: "Is he pulling our leg or what?"

Dysley, however, did not seem as concerned. In fact, his self confidence boosted up.

Dysley: "Poor are those whose eyes look, but cannot see."

Vanille: "What does that even mean?"

Hope: "Huh? (sees something) GYAAAAAH!"

Vanille: "What's wrong?"

Hope seemed terrified. That expression puts it lightly. He acted like he saw a dark ghost. He immediatelly pointed with his trembling finger at the nearby window.

The others looked out.

They all gasped. Shiro most of it.

Something big… towering… HUGE was moving out there.

Shiro: "What is that?"

Dysley: "Hahahahahahahaha… (points his staff up) Ehahahahahahahahahahaha!"

By releasing a violet beam from the tip of his staff, Dysley performed anothe rmagic trick and literally made the ceiling disappear. This was unfortunate, as the sky was currently cloaked by a huge shadow.

The monster was inormous, at least a hundred times larger than any other creature introduced so far, and possibly the largest in the history of Duel Monsters (perhaps with the exception of the Egyptian God monsters). I was a giant, black humanoid demon with an awful grin anf spikes covering it's entire body. (just so you get a clearer image, it looks like a demonic, armored, black version of the infamous Galactus) In case you missed it's proportions, in comparison, please mind that the Palamecia was currently 10 000 meters above ground. It was on the same level as Land Gigas' hips!

Megiddo-End Land Gigas: ATK: 4000/ LV12

_**Per somnum aeternum**_

_**Numen divinum dictus est**_

_**Viator elamentabilis**_

Shiro: "What is this monster?"

Sazh: "It's the largest thing alive!"

Fang: "Oi, Shiro, get outta there!"

Even Diamond Dust Dragon showed great fear in the presence of the monster's shadow. The grin on the face of the Land Gigas and that on Dysley's head were almost carved equally.

Dysley: "Behold, the wrath whose hunger devours the world."

Land Gigas' perspective was quite large, yet it set it's eyes on one of the nearby airships. Massive laser beams shot out of it's eyes, incinerated the airship in sight and blew it up. The ship started going down with an infernal cloak.

Land Gigas then turned it's head in the other direction and performed the same attack on another ship. The explosion was so massive that nearby jet fighters were incinerated as well.

Among the ships that were grazing the skies was Yaag Rosch, flying his personal modeled jet, the Proudclad.

He could not believe his eyes. He didn't know what terrified him more: the arrival of the giant, or it's destructive power.

Rosch: „What the hell is that? (via intelcom) Heavy aircraft carrier Mysidia, respond!"

There was nothing but snow on the line.

Rosch: „Destroyer airship Deist, respond!"

Again, he got nothing but creeching.

Rosch: „What on earth…?"

He then noticed the Land Gigas aiming it's eyes in his direction. His reaction of shock and fright was rather short. As soon as the beast's eyes lit up, he maneouvered the Proudclad so that it got away from the destructive beam's path, but only narrowly, as the heat from the beam was still warming up the belly of his airship. Behind him, another giant airship exploded in flames as the beams hit it.

Rosch: „Gh… Burmecia too…"

That was the show that Land Gigas delivered. Without mercy, without soul, it's only intention was destruction.

From the Palamecia, the scene was even more frightening.

Sazh: „That… Is SO not a hologram!"

Vanille: „The destruction… It's awful."

Shiro: „No… stop it! Stop killing your own people!"

Dysley, still smirking like a fox, lifted his hand up, and with it, the Gigas' motion halted.

Dysley: „Sympathy brings mankind to ruin, moreover when they show it their enemies. As I promised, in this turn you will witness true power, emblemed as such by the power of this Megiddo-End monster. Megiddo-End land Gigas, your target is over there. Attack Diamond Dust Dragon."

Simple motion of the monster's arm was slow, but powerful. It's hand started to radiate as soon as it pointed it at the Palamecia bridge.

Snow: „Nothing good will come out when this attack hits!"

Lightning: „Shiro! Get out!"

Shiro: „It's okay! It doesn't matter how big or strong it is, this is still a duel. Trap, activate! (the card flips) **Shatter Crystal!** When this card is activated, I can negate your attack and your monster's effects until the End p…"

Gigas' eyes lit up, and it shot out another beam of destruction, this time pulverizing the flipped trap card.

Shiro: „What? My trap!"

Hope: „He broke it! But how?"

Dysley: „Hahahahahahahahaha…! Traps like that are useless against a Megiddo-End monster."

Shiro: „What?"

Land Gigas' attack just kept charging, shining it's hand up like it was a second sun.

Dysley: „Megiddo-End Land Gigas is uneffected by Trap, Spell or monster effects, and neither can it be defeated in battle. There's even more to it than just that. When Megiddo-End Land Gigas destroys a monster in battle, the total sum of that monster's attack points, and it's defense points will be depleted from your Life points as damage. Diamond Dust Dragon's attack points are 2300, his defense points are 2100, and the difference between our monster's attack power is 1700. The total sum of all these values makes a magnificent amount of 6100, more than enough to defeat you."

Shiro: „(shocked beyond reason) No way… My Trap is useless, and Diamond Dust is completely exposed. This power… impossible…"

Dysley: „Perish along with the world. Battle! Megiddo-End Land Gigas, strike him down with Gaian Demise!"

With the power enough to smash down mountains, the huge monster swung it's fist in a punch motion and sent forward a wave of destructive light. The one and only thing in it's path was Shiro's entire side.

Lighnting: „Shiro!"

It was too late. The wave swallowed everything there. Diamond Dust Dragon, it… it simply vanished as it's entire being disappeared in the blinding wave. This was not light, it was something crushing.

Shiro felt the same pain, the burden of an entire world being slammed from all directions.

Shiro: „!"

Shiro: LP: 0/ LOSER

After the light finally faded, Shiro was seen blown back from his spot. Instead of being thrown all the way to his fellow l'Cie, he hit some kind of invisible wall and remained sharply in the air for under a second before falling down to the ground, broken beyond all reason.

Moments later, Diamond Dust Dragon also got smashed against the same wall and fell down severely injured. It's otherwise clear body was covered in ashes and it's otherwise radiant glow was slowly fading away like a pulse.

Shiro: „Diamond… Dust… (tries to reach out for him)"

The noble creature lifted it's head and released only a whimper, barely having the strength to do this.

Broken, both in body and spirit, Shiro's defeat was a shocking truth to the others.

Hope: „He lost…"

Vanille: „In a single turn."

Sazh: „Such overwhelming power, is that what we're up against?"

Fang: „The poor thing."

Lightning said nothing. She grint her teeth and fought tears from coming as she saw the condition in which both Shiro and Diamond Dust Dragon found themselves in. It was a sad sight. The dragon's breathing was so deep and so slow it sounded like an echoing breeze, and Shiro was barely keeping his eyes open.

And then the finishing touch: he fell down completely, immobile, and a gentle cluster of light exited his being and it gathered like a fog atop of Dysley's staff.

Dysley: „As promised, I shall restrain you of your life force."

Lightning's rage was fueling inside.

Dysley: „You have chosen the wrong side, Shiro, fighting to protect the wretched humans you claim to love. Without our help, death s all you're capable of."

Lightning: „What?"

Dysley: „You saw the fools. Mindless mob drunk on fear of a few l'Cie."

That's when she felt like she's had it. She pulled her gunblade out and sttod forward, pointing the blade at Dysley.

Lightning: „If only they knew it was a l'Cie filling their glasses!"

Dysley was silent for a second, and his expression finally changed from s smirk to a low degree of wondering.

Dysely: „L'Cie? You mean me? (laughs) Oh, child, perish the tough."

Another sky breaking event occured: by magic, Dysley brought himself up and gliding, his staff, now holding Shiro's lifeforce hostage, was held high, and another beam from the Gigas' eyes wrupted at the same tip, awakening the forbidden power.

Dysely: „I am more than that!"

The light consumed him again, this time in a dark form, shattering crystal clouds and creating a mirage of nightmare.

In the flash, the human form of Primarch Dysley vanished.

_**Ragnarok**_

_**de Dies Irae**_

_**l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas.**_

And a new, even more frightening visage slowly came to be.

Saying „surprised" really puts it lightly to describe the group's reaction. They were pushed to the point when they no longer knew of existence.

The voice that spoke sounded like Dysley… but it was much more powerful, metallic and… truth be told, the voice of a devil.

(author's note: in this case, the italics do not represent thoughts, but the metallic voice heard; he won't be doing much thinking anyway)

Dysely?: "_I am fal'Cie. My name is Barthandelus: voice of the Sanctum, and Lord-Sovereign of the Cocoon fal'Cie."_

A massive construction now stood before the party: a godlike entity with a massive head crowned by a laurel of hanging statueheads, this making up the most of it's body, which was as black as cinder, and with arms put narrowly beneath this construction making it appear like it was crawling.

Barthandelus: "_Your kind feared the darkness, so we gave you light. You begged us for the Purge, and did it not come to pass? Now you spurn our counsel? You must learn your place!_"

Finally, the fal'Cie, as it were, revealed it's face, the expression of which was almost engraved after Dysley's deadly smirk, combined with a fair amount of ornaments and with mouth full of sharp teeth. It kept talking, but it's mouth never moved in response, only a sinister grin remained.

That was the state of madness.

Sazh: "Primarch was a fal'Cie all along?"

Fang: "I can't believe this!"

Lightning: "You… you bastard! Give Shiro back!"

Regardless of their new enemy's appearance, Lightning charged at Barthandelus with all her might, prepared to carve a new opening in it's devilish face.

The fal'Cie simply put one of it's arms formard, extending his palm, and before Lightning even came close to it, she was blown back by an unseen force, landing on her back, but getting up quickly.

Lightning: "That won't hold me!"

Barthandelus: "_I babtist you in ruin."_

_**Ragnarok**_

_**de Dies Irae**_

_**l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

Barthandelus then pointed both palms forward, and on his cue, the hanging singing heads on his massive crown opened up their mouths and showered the party with a rain of magical missles. Hope, Snow, Vanille and Sazh were all blown back on impact.

Fang was missed. She charged the enemy.

Fang: "Try and hold me down! I'll get you yet! (jumps up, pointing her spear at Barthandelus) Take this!"

But her attack ended in failure. Without notice, the mountanous Land Gigas in the background shot out another laser beam from it's eyes, the beam, narrow in nature, grazed Fang's knee and caused her to fall with a yow.

Fang: "Aahhh! (falls down, holding her combusted knee) Darn it…!"

Snow: "(getting up) The guy plays dirty!"

Vanille: "We have to get Shiro out of there!"

Shiro was still lying there, who knows whether he was conscious or not. Diamond Dust Dragon was still moving, so at any rate his master must have been alive as well. But as soon as Diamond Dust Dragon tried to get up…

Barthandelus put it's arm up and slammed it on the dragon's back, forcing it down.

When the beast was down, Barthandelus hit it again.

And again.

And again.

Diamond Dust Dragon released a loud welp in pain on each impact. The scene was beyond brutal. It was heart-breaking.

Snow: "Diamond Dust!"

Lightning: "Stop it, you fiend! We're the l'Cie you want, not him!"

Barthandelus simply laughed at their feeble efforts to stay put. It was like Land Gigas laughed along. As the matter of fact, Gigas' face looked like it was carved as a duplicate of Barthandelus' sinister grin.

Sazh: "(gets up) I'll shut that tincan of yours myself! (shoots at Barthandelus)"

Hope: "(gets up, and throws his boomerang) Right, me too!"

Their efforts, as noble as they might have been, meant as good as nothing when their weapons clashed forces with Barthandelus' skin. Bullets simply sparked on impact, barely scratching the surface, and Hope's boomerang bounced off over and over again without the slightest success.

Barthandelus: "_Do you still defy my rule? Your weak existence no longer amuses me. Us, who delivered light upon your weak race, will now drown you in light of destruction."_

Hope: "Pardon? (his brand lights up)"

Snow: "Last time I checked we're not exactly weak! (his brand as well)"

Sazh: "You just haven't seen us from the ugly side! (brand-up)"

Lighting: "Everyone, we fight together!"

Her brand also lit up. Not only that, but all their Eidolon's seals appeared beneath them. As it faded, a pink, rose-shaped crystal appeared in Lightning's hand.

Lightning: "Odin! (throws the crystal up)"

Snow: "(grabs and breaks the crystal from his brand) Shiva!"

Hope: "(forms his crystal) Alexander! (shatters it as it flies up)"

Sazh: "(crosses his arms forward) I summon… (creates crystal, then throws it up) Bryndilr! (shoots at the crystal)"

As Lightning jumped up, she sliced her crystal in half, causing the glyph within it to blossom. Out of it, the noble Eidolon Odin came out.

Snow's broken crystal created a frozen sphere, at which core two maidens were performing a magical dance.

Hope's crystal created a towering structure of light, which split the heavens and made a giant mechanical construct, which will later become the body of Alexander, to fall from the sky.

Sazh's crstal also created a giant orb, and within, another female Eidolon was waiting.

Finally, Odin grabbed Lightning by the hand, and made her land gently as both of them drew their weapons.

Lightning: "We do this together!"

The icy sphere broke, and the Shiva sisters emerged out, joining at Snow's side.

Snow: "Show 'em how it's done!"

The massive construction fell right next to Hope, and from the dust that was raised, Alexander stood tall and paced towards Hope's opponent.

Hope: "Show no mercy!"

And finally, Brynhildr sprang to life, bursting through the orb of fire like it was the Sun, and by holding her pickaxe, she stood behind Sazh.

Sazh: "Time to get the hotwheels out!"

And so, a line of 4 tall creatures, 4 Eidolons, stood up to engage Barthandelus in battle. Still, their opponent showed no signs of concern.

Barthandelus: _"All your powers combined are no match for a fal'Cie like myself. And should you anyhow best me, how do you intend to conquer the mighty Megiddo-End Land Gigas behind me?"_

_**Per somnum aeternum**_

_**Numen divinum dictus est**_

_**Viator elamentabilis**_

The huge monster was still towering over the Palamecia, although the duel was already over.

Sazh: „Hey, shouldn't that thing be gone now that the crazy lightshow of cards is over?"

Lightning: „Then Dysley… No, Barthandelus is still fueling the thing somehow."

Snow: „How about we disconnect it then?"

Lightning: „Good idea. Take out the battery fal'Cie, and the monster will vanish."

Barthandelus: „_It's futile. Megiddo-End Land Gigas, crush them!"_

Land Gigas' eyes lit up again, and a massive beam was fired towards the bridge.

Snow: „As if I'll let that happen! Nix, Styria, cover!"

Before the beam reached them and exploded, the Shiva sisters flew up and, by standing back to back and hand at hand, they produced a powerful freezing wind that created a dome of thick ice over the bridge. The beam shattered the dome into diamond dust, which fell down like snow.

Barthandelus: „_Impressive."_

Sazh: „Don't get your guard down!"

Barthandelus: _„Hm?"_

Hope: „Now! Alexander!"

Barthandelus failed to notice that the l'Cie took advantage of the split second in which he was distracted, and ordered their Eidolons to charge. Brynhildr swung her burning pickaxe while alexander charged it's fist and delivered a massive blow, both impacts aimed at Barthandelus' face. The fal'Cie, however, ducked and grabbed both attacks with both respective hands, managing to keep them both away.

Barthandelus: _„Behold. This is the power of a fal'Cie."_

As powerful as the blows were, barthandelus pushed both Eidolons back like dummies.

Lightning: „No power of gods can match our teamwork! Odin!"

Barthandelus was too late to notice again that the last Eidolon failed to attack him on purpose: Odin picked Fang up by her arm and tossed her up. She made a backflip, then aimed her spear in a jump position at the mechanical entity.

Fang: „Remember me? Wouldn't wanna be you! HAAAAAA!"

With blade full of wrath, Fang dove down like a meteor, and with breaking force, she landed her spear in Barthandelus' face, right between the eyes, until the entire bladed edge of her weapon was submerged into the metallic surface. Fang was still supporting the spear even after it entered the skull.

Fang: „Checkmate!"

But…

Bartandelus: „_Hhhhh… Hehahahahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Fang: „What?"

Despite the damage, which was supposed to be fatal, Barthandelus was just laughing it up. He didn't seem damaged at all, and simply swung his head left and right until Fang eventually fell down from him. The spear was still half-way pierced in his face, but this didn't bother him one bit.

Barthandelus: „_You thought a deity like myself will get twarted by a scratch like this? This damage is meaningless."_

Fang: „No way!"

Vanille: „How can he still be alive?"

Snow: „The impact should have affected him a little!"

By this time, Land Gigas above shot another beam of destruction, breaking another one of Shiva sister's walls of ice. This time, the Eidolons barely withstood the attack, and the shards of ice even hit and temporarily disabled Alexnder and Bryndilhr.

Hope: „Our Eidolons…"

Sazh: „They're all falling."

The team stood right in front of Barthandelus' head… unfortunately.

Barthandelus: _„You will taste agony."_

Hings kept getting worse: Barthandelus' face literally opened up. Behind it, there was a series of cannon-like tubes, all filling up with energy.

The power was directed at all of them. If shot, it would certainly mean their demise.

They could all but watch in dismay as light inside the tubes got brighter and brighter.

Then, they fired…

There was a great flash…

A mighty explosion filled the bridge.

And, once the dust settled…

They were all fine. Confused, but fine. Lightning was just putting down her arm which she put up in her defense, and glanced at what was ahead of her.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Efore her, Shiro stood, with one arm up in her guard. He was breathing heavily, and his state was barely any better than the shape he was left in.

In front of him, there was Diamond Dust Dragon, with it's wings spread wide. Smoke kept comming from that direction. It was the only place that got hit by Barthandelus' cannons.

Lightning: „Shiro… You…"

Shiro was breathing heavily, and besides the strength to keep his ground, he barely had any left to lift his head up.

Succumbing to the impact, Diamond Dust Dragon released one last cry, closed it's eyes, and fell down on the ground, becomming a pile of vanishing sparkling dust upon impact, so Barthandelus' ugly face was once again visible.

Upon consealing it's cannons and reforming it's face (still with the spear in it's forehead), the entity kept the same expression as before, but it's voice revealed something was different.

Barthandelus: „_What? Your lifeforce was supposed to be drained completely, how do you find the power to stand?"_

Shiro: „I am… not done… with you yet. (puts the hand forward) Silver Breeze's… effect… activates. In a duel… when the monster equiped with this card is destroyed… I can select another monster on the field and increase it's strength… by further 1000 points. As a Battle Duelist… I use this ability and give the last of my power to you, Lightning."

Lightning: „What?"

The shining dust that the dragon shattered into surrounded Lightning's body like a cloak, and as she observed the beautiful effect, the dust was absorbed into her skin and gave her a sparkling radinace.

Shiro: „It's the last… of my part."

And then, Shiro started to fall back down.

Lightning: „No, Shiro!"

She was too late to catch him. Shiro was, yet again, unconcious. Lightning made goods of her arm that failed to catch him, and formed it into a fist which she pointed at Barthandelus.

Barthandelus: „_Such pitiful sight. I am most disappointed."_

Lightning: „How dare you badmouth his efforts… (points her gunblade) A being with power, yet with no ability to understand true strength of our efforts. I'll make you regret your acts!"

That was the beginning of a final assault. Lightning jumped up, towards Barthandelus. The entity tried slapping her aside with one of it's giant arms…

… Buth Lightning was faster. She used the arm as a jumping point and catapulted herselves all the way to the front of Barthandelus' eyes. With all her might, boosted by the radiance bestowed by Silver Breeze, she used her gunblade and slammed it against the spear that was still in the monster's head.

Lightning: „HAAA! (slams)"

The impact was incredible.

Barthandelus: „_Uuuhhh…_ (leans back)"

Not only was the sheer strength of Lightning's attack enough to tilt the fal'Cie back a little, but the attack on the spear made it vibrate and resonate, and as such it started to disturb the creature in whose head it was struck in.

Snow: „Woah…"

Hope: „She damaged him!"

Lightning: „Odin! Lend me your strength!"

Her Eidolon Odin stoood up, and tossed his mighty blade, the Zantetsuken, into Lightning's hands. Despite the size of it, she had perfect control over it, and that's when Odin grabbed Lightning's other arm and helped her jump high up, above Barthandelus.

Lightning: „The storm is here!"

She crossed divided the blade in two smaller ones, and crossed it in front of her. The spot where the blades clased created a spark, and this became larger and larger. Lightning eventually released the gathered energy, and in front of her, it became a massive bolt of silver lightning, which hit the spear, and in turn, it hit Barthandelus, covering it's entire body in electricity.

Barthandelus: „(electrified)_ GUAAAAAAAAUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

The fal'Cie released a loud cry, for the first time revealing the fact it was still prone to pain. It was completely surrounded by silver bolts, which kept showering him like a flood.

The wing-like giant laurel, made of pauldrons and ailettes with hanging heads on them, could not bear the pressure of the force, and they all exploded atop of the fal'Cie's head and fell down in pieces. Barthandelus was now left bald and exposed, still under the influence of the thunderstrike.

Lightning: „Now! Hit 'im wile he's staggered!"

Snow: „No one's arguing! Shiva, take aim!"

Each Eidolon stood up again and prepared a final strike. The Shiva Sisters pinted their left and right respective palm at the fal'Cie, and started gathering a great amount of ice in a seal they created in the air.

Sazh: „Cook 'im! Charge the Muspell Flame, Brynhildr!"

Brynhildr aimed her pickaxe and charged all the cannon tubes atop of it with burning hellfire.

Hope: „Roger! Put him out, Alexander!"

Alexander's attack preparations were most impressive: it's chest opened up slightly, revealing a shining array beneath it, which was now shining up.

Snow: „Take him out with Diamond Dust Twister!"

The Shiva sisters released their wrath in form of a powerful whirlwind full of icy shards, which moved forward like a serpent.

Sazh: „And fire!"

Brynhildr fired her weapon up, and a shower of meteoric fireballs started raining down.

Hope: „Divine Judgement!"

The result of Alexander's charging was: a bright array of lines of light, powerful laser beams that formed together as one, devastating ray.

All 3 attacks, the ice twister, the burning meteors, and the beam of destruction, hit and severely hurt Barthandelus.

Barthandelus: „_GEAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHH!"_

As the attacks connected, Barthandelus' skin showed signs of melting, and there was a massive explosion, which engulfed it's entire massive body and produced a massive amounts of smoke. Barthandelus' cries were heard no more.

Above, Land Gigas was still looking down as it's body started to turn black and fade away, like a fog that vanished with the light.

Yaag Rosch noticed the same, much to his confusion.

Rosch: „It disappeared? What happened?"

At the bridge, even as the smoke was starting to clear, it was evident that nothing could have survived the explosion. There was nothing left but a little sparkles. Fang's spear that was stuck in Barthandelus' head poped up and landed in front of her feet, which she picked up.

The l'Cie all left out a tiring sigh and hung down in exhaust.

Fang: „Boy… Am glad that's over."

Hope: „Yeah… Almost gave up on that one."

Snow: „But…"

Him, Lightning, and then the rest of them, looked down and observed Shiro's motionless body.

Lightning: „Without him, we might not have made it. And he put the last drop of his strength to make it happen."

Vanille: „You don't think he's…"

Asuming the worst, Vanille almost started to cry. Sazh smiled at her before approaching Shiro.

Sazh: „Relax. This guy's still kickin'. (picks Shiro up and gets his arm up on his shoulder) Hey, a little help here?"

Lightning: „(picks Shiro up as well) He's breathing. He's way to proud to be killed by something like that. He'll make it out just fine."

Snow: „I still can't believe it was a fal'Cie running the Sanctum all along."

Hope: „Then I guess, we've been aiming at the wrong goal all along."

Dysley: „Yes, you indeed were."

Hope: „What!"

Out of the blue, just when the smoke cleared off completely, the most unwanted of sights came true: there stood Dysley, in his human form. By the looks of it, he seemed completely unharmed. In a few seconds, all the beaten up l'Cie still managed to put their battle stances up, except Light and Sazh were unable to do the same as they were both supporting Shiro's body.

Fang: „What? How can this be?"

Sazh: „Guess fal'Cie don't go down as easy as the rest of us."

Dysley: „Ease is not the issue. You have never fought to win, all that mattered to you was to twart my rule and cease all Cocoon fal'Cie existence. Unfortunately, you chose the wrong method."

Lightning: „What?"

Dysley: „Even in defeat, nothing in this world can destroy fal'Cie as powerful as myself. Except for the one and only beast: Ragnarok."

The name spoken was carried by foul tones and plants would fade if spoken into their bloom.

Fang: „Ragnarok? What is Ragnarok? (her brand lights up, painfully) GAH! GHHH!... ghhhh… AAAAhhhh!"

Vanille: „Fang!"

Dysley: „Pitiful l'Cie, you have forgotten your focus. Ragnarok is the beast one of you must become to lay waste upon all of Cocoon. Have you not shared your dream? To fullfil your Focus, one of you must become that monstrosity, defeat Orphan, and destroy Cocoon."

Lightning: „Orphan?"

Dysley: „The very font of Eden's fuels the fal'Cie Eden with strength, and Eden in turn sustains you and the rest of our kind. Destroy Orphan, and the chain reaction brought by this act shall call upon a force such as the world has never seen before. Cocoon will be torn asunder and fall from the sky."

Sazh: „Now wait a sec! Cocoon fal'Cie wanting us to break down Cocoon? Call me stupid, but that doesn't add up."

Vanille: „He's right. And besides, why do more people have to die? You have us, what more do you…"

Dysley: „Indeed. You, my trusted l'Cie stand before me. Interest of a safe society in Cocoon is the goal of the human-filled Sanctum, but us fal'Cie have a greater goal in mind. For that to happen, all you have to do is obey your call and fullfil your Focus."

Fang: „So if we do that… destroy this Orphan, then…"

In a flash, Dysley vanished and reappeared right in front of Fang, and talked into her face.

Dysley: „Your Focus will be fullfiled. One act of sin for an eternity of peace."

As fast as he appeared, Dysley also teleported away as Snow came up and tried to punch him in the face.

Snow: „Like hell are we buying that! Our Focus is to protect Cocoon, not destroy it!"

Dysley: „Oh? Was that confidence I hear? What gave you that ill-placed thought?"

Snow: „Serah. (to everyone) Remember the Vestige? Serah told us to save Cocoon, and then she turned to crystal. Save it! It's all the proof we need, and that's what we're going to do! Serah told us our Focus and wanted us to complete it to…"

Snow's great speech was cut short as Dysley couldn't help but to laugh out loud. This kind of cackle was fit for a fal'Cie wearing human skin as garments, like a wolf toying with sheep.

Dysley: „Allow me to help you see the truth of things. The moment you arrived, your friend already wept crystal tears. That is because her Focus required that you be brought together. The girl did nothing but assemble the tools for a greater design. You have been brought here for one purpose only: Destruction."

Snow ceased breathing the moment he heard that.

Dysley: „Did it never occur to you? Or did you simply refuse to countermeasure the thought?"

Snow started to stare at the floor, gripping his fists and glaring like he's seen a ghost.

Lightning: „Wait… What about him? (looks at Shiro) Shiro was not there when Serah sent us together. He's not even from this world. If it wasn't for me finding him, he wouldn't even…"

Dysley: „(interrupts) The arrival of the Battle Duelist was most fortunate. He will serve as nothing more but a catalyst to the process. The moment Shiro whiterain breathe in Cocoon air was the moment when the ancient power of Megiddo became ours once more. And his lifeforce now in my veins will return to him even greater, and with crushing force it will fortell the rebirth of our world. You are the hammer that smites Cocoon, he is the chisel that makes it occur. Your so called destiny was, and has always been the design of the fal'Cie. The rebirth ritual will thus share more glory. (points at Shiro) Take good care of him, child. His strength will yet be required. (chuckles)"

Lightning: „(grinding her teeth) You rotten…"

She could not find a proper word for it. Nothing she could think of could describe the awful acts Dysley has pulled off, and if what he said was true, he did plenty of it.

Just then, Palamecia was shaken by a mighty explosion. The ship, the bridge included, started to shake violently. The l'Cie barely kept their footing. Dysley, on the other hand, remained perfectly still, like a statue fixed to the floor.

Dysley: „Looks like your audience with me is already over."

He pointed his staff up, and out of the light he produced, the silver owl named Menvra came out.

While in the air, the sun high above beshadowed her and rendered it's shape completely black. And with it, the upcomming process of her transformation.

Dysley: „Run, l'Cie. See how stark reallity is."

Menvra's size simply magnified exponentionally, her shadow and wingspan now completely spread over the entire bridge. The group, struggling to keep still, only saw a massive black shape above them.

And this shadow was just the beginning…

* * *

><p><em>Shiro was having a dream, but it looked so much more like a dark vision. He was motionless, captured in some kind of dark substance, slowly sinking in. The surroundings had all the worst colors: as black as night, as red as blood, as dark as void.<em>

_Shiro: „What happened?"_

_Then, in near distance, he saw someone run across the void space towards him. He recognized her immediatelly:_

_Shiro: „Lightning?"_

_But the vision just turned worse. Efore she could get close to him, a massive metallic claw reached out and grabbed her._

_The claw belonged to the metallic fal'Cie Barthandelus, his grin ever scary just like his cackle._

_Shiro: „No! Save her!"_

_Like fading hope, before him arrived his Comandee, Diamond Dust Dragon, in order to answer the unspoken call he requested._

_The dragon released his Sonic Vortex in Barthandelus' direction, which would hit his head straight on…_

_But a giant, massive hand appeared before Barthandelus, and like a wall it blocked the attack. Shiro recognized the design and the size of the hand._

_Shiro: „Oh no…"_

_He had to strain his neck and look up, and he saw his worst nightmare: the towering shadow of the Megiddo-End Land Gigas stood above him._

_Just as it retracted it's arm, it reached down and grabbed Diamond Dust Dragon, much to it's dismay. Despite the dragon's great size, it fit into the igas' hand like a doll. The Gigas was slowly chocking the noble beast while bringing it closer to it's face._

_Shiro: „No, Diamond Dust!"_

_Barthandelus laughed it out like a maniac. He was holding and squeezing the life out of Lightning, while Land Gigas slowly brought the Dragon in front of it's toothy grin… and opened it's mouth wide._

_The dragon could only screech in panic._

_Shiro was completely helpless as well._

_Shiro: „NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"_

* * *

><p>Fortunately, that's when he woke up.<p>

He barely had any strength in him, so the sudden wake up occured just with sudden eyelid flaps, without sudden getting up.

He was gasping, as if he held his breath for hours. The air suddenly seemed so precious.

He heard a familiar voice.

Fang: „So, you awake?"

He looked sideways and saw two of his companions leaning against the wall: Sazh and Fang. He later discovered he was lying down leaning against the same wall as well.

Shiro: „Guys… You're okay."

He tried getting up, but his own weight suddenly felt like a great burden. He barely found the strength to move.

Sazh: „Don't strain yourself. Who knows how many lifeforce you have left."

Shiro: „Nonsense, I feel fine. (barely gets up, swaying on the spot and holding his chest) I feel so… So…"

Sazh: „Like hell, I know. We all do. I thought having you back might put a smile back on our faces, but… (sighs) it's not much of a rainbow to us, to be frank."

Shiro: „(remembers) Lightning! Where is she? Is she…?"

Fang: „(pointing sideways) The princess is perfectly healthy… Well, as much as the eye can tell."

Shiro looked in the direction. To his relief, he saw Lightning standing up, gazing in an unknown direction. She was also standing next to King Blizzard, which was a relief as well. Upon looking around, he saw Hope, Vanille and Snow as well, each in their individual spots. At least everyone was alright.

But, by observing the surroundings, Shiro also realized they were not aboard the Palamecia anymore. As the matter of fact, it was a whole different terrain: it looked like some kind of spooky cross between a subway and sewers, but much larger in proportions. Water was leaking and fog was evident in many places, and the dim lights that kept the place visible were only making the place seem duller on each point.

Shiro: „Where are we?"

Sazh: „Somewhere beneath Eden, that's for sure. After you went down, Primarch's little birdie morphed into an airhip and highjacked the lot of us, then flew us all the way here. We were headed for a building in Eden, the capitol of Cocoon, then it just went blank."

Fang: „It looks like a piece of Pulse, in case you're wondering. According to my observations, this might as well be an Ark."

Shiro: „Ark?"

Fang: „It's a complex of Pulse origin. Legends say Arks exist all over the world, and act as weapon storages and training zones for the armies of Pulse. Pulse l'Cie were supposedly broguht here to sharpen their skills and awaken their full power. But that must have been millenia ago. Who knew one would be waiting here on Cocoon, right under Sanctum's nose?"

Shiro: „An ancient bunker? Why here of all places?"

Lightning approached them at that point. So did Vanille and Hope.

Lightning: „Where else for l'Cie to accept their fate? (smiles at him) I kept your D-Wheel along with us. Wasn't of any use to any of us who didn't know how to handle it, but…"

Shiro: „(nods) Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Hope: „At least we're all safe and sound, right?"

No one replied. The silence was almost dead-solid. Finally, after a few seconds:

Shiro: „Everyone… I'm sorry."

Vanille: „Huh?"

Shiro: „I couldn't keep my promise. I wanted to save everyone, keep you all safe, but… (sees his hands shaking) When I was up against that… That Megiddo thing, I… I brought you all in peril. I regret it now, more than ever."

Sazh: „Forgiven, forgotten. We weren't exactly negotiating peace conditions ourseves. We wanted trouble, now we're this deep in it. (puts his hand on a level above his head)"

Shiro: „….. Back on the ship, Dysley… No, Barthandelus… He spoke, didn't he? Even after you defeated him."

Fang: „So you heard it? The whole thing? I thought you were counting starts in Honeyland."

Shiro: „I caught most of it. I understand you must be hating me right now. Me… the 'catalyst' of destruction."

Vanille: „No, you got it wrong. No one's blaming you."

Hope: „What Dysley said kinda made an impact on all of us. I mean… all along we thought we were doing the right thing. But after today… It seems we've been doing quite the opposite. We fell right into a fal'Cie trap."

Lightning: „It's not even the Sanctum we're mad anymore. They're all just puppets used by the fal'Cie strings. And this Ragnarok… It just doesn't add up. Why would a Cocoon fal'Cie want to destroy Cocoon?"

Sazh: „He sure didn't mind explaining all that. 'Here's your Focus on a silver pladder'."

Vanille: „And poor Snow…"

Shiro noticed Snow never moved an inch since he woke up. He kept sitting in the one same spot, staring at an unknown object he was holding in his hand.

Outside of his perspective, you can know the truth: he was staring at Serah's tear crystal. Literally, like he was half dead. He didn't move, he didn't speak, he just kept the crystal in his sight like he was having some kind of mental conversation with it. Obviously, he's been severely traumatized.

Shiro: „Has he been like this for long?"

Fang: „Ever since we left ship. Must have been hard to him. He was the one who made us believe saving Cocoon would fix everything. And when the Primarch spilled the beans and wrote instructions to smash Cocoon instead… his mind instantly froze. I'm worried about his brand. L'Cie who live out a severe mental shock were said to turn into Cie'th at a much faster rate, even when they were just recently branded."

Shiro: „Then he…"

Lightning: „It's been hard on all of us. We've been crushed. The lot of us. And now we're here in the middle of nowhere, stuck on what to do next. Obey, and kill everyone… or refuse, and end up as Cie'th?"

Sazh: „Not to mention that huge Gigas thing Dysley cooked up. If it's a Duel monster we're talking about, Shiro is our only hope, being a duelist and all, and he…"

Another silent minute went by…

Hope: „But he survived. Sure, we're all down, but that only means we can go up from here. Every time we live through a fight, win or lose, we end up stronger. Same goes for Shiro. Barthandelus made a mistake letting him live, because now he can recover and find a way to defeat that Megiddo gun. Hopefully, Ragnarok will die along with it. (to Shiro) Right, Shiro?"

Shiro: „I… (hangs his head) I-I can't."

The lot of them who were present gasped. They didn't know Shiro for that long, but they never heard him say those words.

Fang: „What was that?"

Shiro: „I can't confront Barthandelus again. After today, my actions went only from bad to worse. I never felt a force that powerful."

Lightning: „So you're just giving up?"

Shiro: „You don't understand!"

That was probably the first time Shiro raised his voice at Lightning, too.

Shiro: „Barthandelus… and his Gigas, it's beyond what I can manage, an opponent completely out of my league. I don't… I think I can't…"

A new voice came from the darkness:

?: „Can't do what? Rise up and challenge him again?"

The lot of them looked around in order to see who it was that joined their ranks. Snow, too, managed to lift his head and find a reason to observe.

The stranger came pacing down from the dead subway tunnel.

?: „Are you afraid of your foe… or simply underestimating yourself? Think about it."

The tension grew larger by the moment. Paces were getting louder and louder.

?: "If you give up before the last card has been played, it's like you never tried fighting at all. My records show me a famous duelist from your home world said this once. So why throw the tower now?"

Lightning: „(readying her gunblade) Who's there?"

?: „An envoy of virtue. Both yours… and my own."

That's when the figure finally stepped into the light, and the group could see who it was.

This was a surprise. All of their eyes went wide, and their mouths opened wide in a gasp.

Fang: „Cid?"

Before them stood Cid Raines of the Cavarly.

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>BONUS<p>

(a small robot show up, spinning it's head)

Flint: „Comercial alert! Comercial alert! I sense a comercial comming up!"

ChibiVanille: „What's going on?"

Flint: „I'm here to announce the new incomming duel story. Zexal related of the Xyz plain!"

ChibiVanille: „But we're doing a story on the Synchro plain now."

Flint: „Oh? Am I a bit early then?"

ChibiVanille: „What kind of story?"

Flint: „Check this out!"

(the robot's (Flint's) eyes shine forth like a projector, transmitting a comercial on the wall)

/comercial song: „BRAVING" by Kanan/

_(a young duelist)_

_Sky: „My name is Sky Galen. Recently made Numbers Hunter."_

_(skateboariding over the edge)_

_Sky: „A bunch of monsters appeared over the world, and they're causing trouble to people posessing them- Numbers cards."_

_(the robot with the shiny eyes)_

_Flint: „And I'm Flint- Functional Long Integrity Numbers Tracker."_

_(transforms into a duel disc)_

_Flint: „We can capture the Numbers and use them for the better."_

_(D-Gazer on)_

_Sky: „When life's worth living, I'm doing it to the end! Sky High!"_

_(draws; Wind-up Monsters overlay)_

_Sky: „Let's capture the Numbers together! Xyz summon!"_

_(Wind-up Zenmaister appears)_

_Sky: „The brand new short series duel story: **'Number Wars'**. Come and join us!"_

_(an overlay network established)_

_Sky: „Shine bright and twist all the other lights about! Appear, Number 59!"_

_(a consealed form resembling a chandelier, it morphs up and becomes a shining Pegasus-like creature with a knighthead)_

_Flint: „Comming soon!"_

(end of comercial)

ChibiVanille: „Toy soldiers are so cute!"

Flint: „But the staff is in a flux. About half the characters we need never showed up!"

ChibiVanille: „Then what do you do?"

Flint: „We're giving out a distress call to all passionate OC makers! Want an OC be a part of the Numbers hunt? PM the author and have a Number assigned. We're looking forward to it, let's all hunt together."

ChibiVanille: „Kawaii! Now, on with Cold Saga. (winks)"

* * *

><p>ending song: Sayaka Saki: "Starting Again" ("Cardfight: Vanguard!", 2011)/

(instrumental opening)

(Sunshine hits the window of the bedroom where Lightning is sleeping in; hitting her face and waking her up; she blinks a few times before getting up)

_**Ima kasanete iku  
>CARD no uraniwa,<strong>_

_(she looks out the window, smiling, then at the picture on the desk next to her)__  
><em>_**Donna mirai ga  
>matte iru no ka,<strong>_

_(she picks it up, observing for a moment, before putting it back__)_

_**Kotae awase nara  
>itsudemo dekiru yo,<strong>_

_(in the kitchen, she takes out a bottle of juice, and fills a glass on the table with it)__  
><em>_**IMAGINATION**_

_(she's making breakfast, when something passes by her)__  
><em>_**koeru POWER,**_

(she fails to see what it was)

_**Kinou tsuita uso ni  
>nigedasanai de,<strong>_

(in observation, she opens the window, but sees nothing outside)_  
><em>_**Ajita wo sou genjitsu ni,**_

(then notices something on the table where her juice was)_  
><em>_**Kaeteku doryoku wo sureba ii,**_

(she smiles)

_**Atarashii  
>kaze ga fuku,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Dare nimo makenai OUR SOUL!**_

_(she approaches the table, picks up the juice…)__  
><em>_**Dokomademo  
>tsunaida te wa hanasanai,<strong>_

_(and slowly paces towards the window, sitting on it's edge while looking outside)__  
><em>

_**ANYTIME YOU CAN!  
>EVERYWHERE YOU CAN!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kono mama chikyuu ni RIDE ON!**_

_(Shiro is outside, smiling up at her and sitting on King Blizzard; he salutes her)__  
><em>_**Kanawanai  
>yumenan kana ito<br>shoumei shiyou.**_

_(she fixes her hair, then takes a sip from her drink; she looks at it: there was now a pair of icecubes in it)_

* * *

><p>(the next time)<p>

Fang: "What are you doing here?"

Cid: "Fear is the ultimate enemy of power. Overcome it."

Shiro: "You don't mean…?"

Cid: "My fate was long before decided."

Shiro: "Accel Synchro?"

Lightning: "Trust in each other!"

Snow: "I'll make Serah proud."

Lightning: "You traitor!"

Shiro: "What am I doing wrong?"

Cid: "Out of speed you craft shape. Out of faith, power."

Shiro: "Cid, you're a…"

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga, a two episode special: 'Dust of Hope: Accel Synchro' and 'Clear Mind, the Evolution'. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Ice Battleclaw** (EARTH/ level 4/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200)- Once per turn, if you Special summon a monster(s) from your hand, you can make that monster(s) level become 4 until the End phase. They can't be used as Xyz material. If this card attacks a face-up Defense position monster, you can have this card's ATK become 1000 during Damage step only to change that monster to face-up Attack position.

**Fairy Ice-Cone** (LIGHT/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 300)- If you control a face-up non-Tuner Cryonite-type monster, you can target it while this card is in your hand. Reduce the targeted monster's level by 1 and Special summon this card (from the hand).

**Silver Breeze** (Spell, Equip)- Equip only to a Cryonite-type monster or "Diamond Dust Dragon". The equiped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select 1 face-up monster on the field and increase it's ATK by 1000 until the End phase.

**Megiddo Rukh – Menvra the Vision** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Tuner/ Winged Beast-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0)- During your Main phase, if this is the only monster you control, you can Special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Megiddo" monster from your hand. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a "Megiddo-End" monster.

**Megiddo Troop – Vladis the Prophane** (DARK/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 0)- If this card attacks, you can discard 1 "Megiddo" monster from your hand. If you do this, this card is not destroyed by that battle, and it is changed to Defense position after damage calculation. If this card is destroyed by battle, Special summon 1 monster discarded by this effect in Defense position.

**Golden Cut** (Spell, Normal)- If you control exactly 2 monsters whose difference in levels is exactly 1, Special summon 1 monster from your deck whose level by by 1 higher than the highest level of the monsters you control. That monster cannot attack during this turn.

**Megiddo Storm – Kalavnika the Roar** (DARK/ level 5/ Thunder-type/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1000)- If this card is used as Synchro material for the Synchro summon of a "Megiddo-End" monster, you can negate the activation and the effect of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it. This effect can only be used once while the summoned monster is face-up.

**Megiddo-End Land Gigas** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 12/ Fiend-type/ ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)- 1 "Megiddo" Tuner + 2 "Megiddo" non-Tuner monsters

- If your opponent controls a level 10 or higher monster, this card's effects are negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the sum of thedestroyed monster's original ATK and DEF.

(_this episode only effect)-_ If your opponent controls a level 12 monster, this card's effects are negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and it is uneffected by your opponent's card effects. If this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the sum of thedestroyed monster's original ATK and DEF.


	8. Dust of Hope: Accel Synchro

Location: Bodhum seaside; 9 days ago

Just recently, Serah had decided to break up her relationship with Snow, for reason unknown to him. When he gave her an ultimatum, either insisting on a reason to split apart or let him remain in her life, Snow found out the truth. A terrible truth.

In tears, Serah had revealed the portion of her skin beneath the bandage whe recently got. There was no wound. What the bandage was concealing was a Pulse brand, that of a l'Cie.

In order to protect those she loved, Serah decided to distance herself from them. The moment Snow found this out, he lost the strength to stand, and his eyes, looking but not seeing the world, became like glass, in shock and empty.

But, that was minutes ago.

Right now, Snow found his strength again, and set out to find Serah, who was weeping quietly somewhere on the beach. A man once without strength lost all sense for it, and so his feet almost moved all on their own.

Snow: "(running) Serah! Serah, where are you?"

She was standing at the pier, gazing into the distant horizon, which started to slowly fade from day into night with burning colors. The "Sun" doesn't exist in Cocoon, so calling it a sunset would not be the correct term. Still, it was the sight that reflected just how she felt: on the edge, either for the light, or the scarry night.

A tear flew down her cheek when she heard a familiar voice. Snow's:

Snow: "Serah!"

Serah: "(turns around) Snow…"

Not even stopping to catch his breath, Snow did not even start gasping as he stood before his love. He had to sound serious, for her sake.

Snow: "Serah… What was your Focus? L'Cie have a Focus, right?"

Serah did not know how to answer a question when the answer was obvious. What followed next could be predicted as well.

Snow: "I'll go with you, help you do it. Just let me."

Serah: "… No, if you're with me, the Sanctum will…"

Her sentence was cut short, her breath meant to finish it turning into a gasp and a sigh: Snow put his arms around her, embracing her.

Snow: "I will be with you, no matter what. We've come too far to quit now. I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

Serah could only embrace him back, her eyes filled with tears, her voice crying.

Serah: "I don't know… I don't know my Focus. I'm gonna be a…"

Snow: "Not if I'm here. I'll protect you."

He stopped hugging her for just a second to look into her eyes. It was to him like staring at the ocean and speaking to the world. To him, that was all the worls he needed.

Snow: "We'll figure this out, do it together, okay?"

Serah had to wipe the tears from her face before replying:

Serah: "Okay. You know, if it's true what they say, when we're finished, I'll turn to crystal."

Snow: "Don't worry. When l'Cie complete their Focus, they're blessed with the gift of eternity. They wouldn't call it eternity if you died."

Then, they just forgot their original argument and started staring at the tingling light of the dusk.

Snow: "You'll see… You and me, we'll always be together."

That was the one perfect moment in their lives, that none of them will forget.

* * *

><p>Now look at it:<p>

Snow was heartbroken. Damaged and destroyed shade of a man. Hearing the words spoken by the Primarch Galenth Dysley made him reconsider a lot of things. Among these was his one and only promise to do as told by Serah, help her complete her Focus, which as her desire counted as salvation to all Cocoon.

But now, as Dysley revealed the truth, it seemed to be the exact opposite: destroy Cocoon, and kill everyone in it. By means of Ragnarok, Megiddo or whatever, it didn't matter. In order to survive, Snow had to do the exact opposite of what his beloved one told him to.

And that's where we left the last time.

The moist, cold and dank corridors of the Fifth Ark.

Snow was leaning against the wall, holding the tear-shaped crystal in his hands, this being the only remnant of Serah he had left, and observing it like a dead-man's picture.

He barely noticed the others talking around him.

Snow: "Serah… I've got it all wrong… Totally wrong. Now what am I to do?"

Like that, he was trapped in his own world.

The others… they were discussing a different issue:

Sazh: "… mention that huge Gigas thing Dysley cooked up. If it's a Duel monster we're talking about, Shiro is our only hope, being a duelist and all, and he…"

The crew went mute for a minute, with their heads hung down.

Hope: "But he survived. Sure, we're all down, but that only means we can go up from here. Every time we live through a fight, win or lose, we end up stronger. Same goes for Shiro. Barthandelus made a mistake letting him live, because now he can recover and find a way to defeat that Megiddo gun. Hopefully, Ragnarok will die along with it. (to Shiro) Right, Shiro?"

Shiro: "I… (hangs his head) I-I can't."

Shiro at the edge of giving up was the drop that tipped the mug.

Fang: "What was that?"

Shiro: "I can't confront Barthandelus again. After today, my actions went only from bad to worse. I never felt a force that powerful."

Lightning: "So you're just giving up?"

Shiro: "You don't understand! ... Barthandelus… and his Gigas, it's beyond what I can manage, an opponent completely out of my league. I don't… I think I can't…"

Then, just as everybody started to feel alone…

?: "Can't do what? Rise up and challenge him again?"

The lot of them looked around in order to see who it was that joined their ranks. Snow, too, managed to lift his head and find a reason to observe.

The stranger came pacing down from the dead subway tunnel.

?: "Are you afraid of your foe… or simply underestimating yourself? Think about it."

The tension grew larger by the moment. Paces were getting louder and louder.

?: "If you give up before the last card has been played, it's like you never tried fighting at all. My records show me a famous duelist from your home world said this once. So why throw the tower now?"

Lightning: "(readying her gunblade) Who's there?"

?: "An envoy of virtue. Both yours… and my own."

That's when the figure finally stepped into the light, and the group could see who it was.

This was a surprise. All of their eyes went wide, and their mouths opened wide in a gasp.

Snow, too, took notice of this.

Before them stood a powerful ally.

Fang: "Cid?"

Cid Raines, in his glorious attire, walked into the light.

* * *

><p>opening song: Blue Drops: „Heart no Kakuritsu" („Sora no Otoshimono Forte", 2010)/

(Lightning & co. at the lakeside, with her gazing into the waters…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki  
>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… she turns to see Shiro standing near her, flipping a card in his hand, then tossing it across the lake…)  
><em><strong>Unmei nante nanimo<strong>_

(… the card shines, flies across the surface, producing waves, then returning to the spot where Lightning is standing…)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(… with a powerful splash, Diamond Dust Dragon arises, freezing the waters and raining glittering dust over the entire cast, before taking up into the sky.)

_**Da kara**_

(in the sky, the flying Eidolons Alexander, Bahamut and Shiva Sisters join Diamond Dust in mid-flight; title screens:)

**Cold Saga**

(characters drawing cards, which come to life before them:)

_**Kimi ni arigatou**_

_**(Kimi ni arigatou)**_

(Shiro draws Shiva Shield which comes to life; Snow watches and thumbs up)  
><em><strong>Konna kanjou ga<strong>_

_**(Konna kimochi ga)**_  
>(Lightning draws Diamond Dust Unicorn, which comes to life; Sazh, obsering, almost falls down)<p>

_**Jibun no dokoka ni**_

_**(Mienai dokoka ni)**_

(Hope draws, and the card, Huriboh, comes to life, with Vanille watching…)  
><em><strong>Nemutteta nante<strong>_

_**(Umareteta nante)**_

(Vanille hugs and cuddles Huriboh, who blushes while Hope sweatdrops and Fang laughs about it)

_**Chikyuu o**_

(Megiddo-End Land Gigas emerges from the ground, shattering the earth)

_**Yusaburu you na**_

(it takes it's place behind Barthandelus, whom the group has confronted)

_**Chitei no**_

(fast blendings of the surroundings: Fifth Ark, Archlyte Steppe, Titan's Throne (with Titan in the shot) and Oerba)

_**Maguma mitai ni ne**_

(L-Nitro Plasma Rail drives over the screen, splashing snow as it goes)

_**Haato ga me o samasu**_

(Vanille in a Diamond Dust cosplay, winking, then dancing with a glittering staff)

_**Kokoro ni hi o tsuketeku**_

(monsters performing: Ice Battleclaw clawing the scene; Frostland Archfiend breaking massive ice…)  
><em><strong>Negai ga ugokidasu<strong>_

(… Alexander charging a punch; Brinhyldr shooting firebolts; Frostland Knight slashing with it's sword)

_**Kodou ni deatteku**_

(… Lightning performing Zantetsuken; Shiro summoning a great forcefield…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki**_

(Diamond Dust roaring, L-Nitro Plasma Rail dissolving into Synchro rings…)  
><em><strong>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… surrounding Diamond Dust, transforming it into Mirrordust Dragon, whose body releases energy rays)

_**Unmei nante nanimo**_

(Shiro riding King Blizzard, Diamond Dust flying above him, and Lightning on it's shoulders, feeling the wind)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(a Synchro ring opens a portal, leading into warp-space, then overlooking…)

_**Da kara**_

(…the world of Pulse.)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8: Dust of Hope: Accel Synchro!<strong>

The drops of water dripping from the many broken pipes in the ark were the loudest sound that could be heard at the time. Cid's presence had an awkward effect on the group. They were just watching him, observing and non knowing what to say. It was odd, seeing someone dressed as fancy as Cid roaming around the ruins of the Ark.

Fang: "Cid! What are you doing here? I mean, here of all places?"

Cid: "I understand my arrival here has startled you. My reports may have been lacking, but my instinct told me you were all in need of aid. Thus I've come."

Hope: "How did you find this place?"

Cid: "After the operations on Palamecia went down, I had my operators find you. We tracked down a rogue airship of unknown class, clearly under fal'Cie command. Mister Katzroy, you know of what I speak?"

Sazh: "Huh? Oh, right… (to the others) Ahm, well, you all saw the dogfighting skills we pulled off in the sky after escaping Palamecia. The thing is, I may have been the one behind the steering wheel, but none of the ship's actions were performed as I commanded. Truth is, something was steering the ship in my stead. And I don't mean some cracked up autopilot or anything, something wanted us to come here."

Lightning: "The ship materialized at the same time when Dysley's pet canary disappeared. There's no doubt about it: it was Barthandelus."

Cid: "So you figured it out? I may have been absent from your glorious conflict, but I am well aware of what had happened. As you can all imagine, the entire operation failed, and we were unable to record the arrival of the Land Gigas or the existence of the fal'Cie Barthandelus due to equipment damage. When we started tracking down the ship with your signal on it and found it had vanished beneath Eden, I inspected the area myself and found this. This… Ark, was it?"

Vanille: "(nods) Yes, Ark. A piece of Pulse."

Cid: "To think they had been consealing it all along right under our doorsteps. And here we thought we had to face a Pulse invasion from Pulse, yet the real threat was hiding within the walls of Cocoon the whole time."

Hope: "So you know a way out? Great, now we can find out way out and let the people know they're in…"

Cid: "I fear it's not that simple."

Hope: "What?"

Cid: "The Sanctum of Cocoon, as we all now know, has been run by conspiracing fal'Cie instead of Cocoon men and women. Even if we do reveal all this… the Ark, the Megiddo and everything, Sanctum would look into it and proclaim it all a fake gesture as proscened by the dangerous l'Cie."

Sazh: "Back to square one, is it?"

Lightning: "Barthandelus sent us all here for a reason. Right now, all we can do is fight our way out an…"

Cid: "None of you can do a thing right now in the state you are, not without my assistance. Forgive me the rudeness, captain Farron, but right now, there is someone more important I must share my wisdom with."

Lightning: "Someone else? (looks at Shiro)"

Shiro: "Me?"

Cid: "Whiterain Shiro, Battle Duelist, master of the duel spirit Diamond Dust Dragon and a fugitive of soil yet foreign to Pulse. (approaches Shiro, and extend his hand) Cid Raines, at your service. I feel honored to be in your presence."

Shiro: "Wish I could say the same."

Shiro took his hand, but instead of shaking it, he only used it as means to ease his efforts in getting up and standing on two feet. The two men were keeping a strict eye contact and were still holding each other's arms like rivals.

Shiro: "What is it you want from me this time?"

Cid: "To see the truth, mister Whiterain. You have faced the Sanctum's greatest weapon, the Megiddo-End Land Gigas. You were defeated, but not eliminated, which means deep inside you know how to stand up to it again."

Shiro: "I am no good in standing up to anything as I am now."

Cid: "That's what you think. But have you tried thinking outside the box?"

Finally, this was when they let go of each other.

Cid: "When you're pushed down, the next you get up will be higher than before. A star that faded can only shine brighter when it ignites again."

Shiro: "You can't compare me to a star. Best rely on the strength of them (he meant the group). Power like theirs has been used here to solve conflict in their way. Right now, they can provide you with more help than me."

Cid: "Theirs are not the flaws I'm trying to fix."

Shiro: "Why don't you just tell me what my flaw is?"

Cid: "You're not weak, you're scared."

After this, a drop of water could be heard in the distance, as none other made a sound. Shiro walked next to Cid, trying to move ahead. Cid did not turn around to face him, and neither did Shiro did so for him.

Cid: "Fear is the ultimate enemy of power. If you wish to restore your strength, you must overcome it."

Shiro: "And do what? If I ignore my defeat and face Barthandelus again, his Land Gigas will crush me again. I have nothing to put against it."

Cid: "You have nothing because you didn't search hard enough."

Shiro: "I don't hold the power to overwhelm that kind of foe."

Cid: "And if I told you that you do?"

Those words tempted Shiro's curiosity. He stopped walking, turned around and faced Cid, the "wh" question written all over his face. Cid looked him in the eyes as well.

Cid: "It is never more power that you gain, you simply move the power you posess forward. I can provide you with guidance, but without your approval, we won't make any progress."

Lightning: "What are those two talking about?"

Cid then checked his coat, took an item and put it between his indeks and middle finger. It was a card.

Cid: "This is all you need to advance. A corner stone, if you were."

Like a real duelist, Cid threw the card in Shiro's direction, and like a pro, Shiro caught it. At least his moves were still the same.

Cid: "The fruit of R&D research put into best use. I hope you'll like it."

Shiro then took a look at the card he gave him. He seemed surprised.

Shiro: "This is…?"

In his hands was a Synchro monster, level 3. It was an odd creature in the artwork, but the notable thing he saw was the non-typical lore text. It said: Cryonite/ Synchro/ Tuner.

Cid: "A Synchro monster, and a Tuner at the same time. It is not easy to get a hold at one of those. Do you see now where I'm aiming my hook?"

Shiro: "I heard of these, just where… Which was it again? … (gulps) Wait, you don't mean…"

With a proud smile, Cid noded.

Shiro: "Accel Synchro?"

It doesn't come often that simple words can stop the world for a moment, but this was one of those moments.

Sazh: "The what Synchro?"

Hope: "Accel Synchro… What does that mean?"

Shiro: "It is an advanced form of a Synchro summon, hence it's name. If what they say is true, one can Synchro summon once, then use those same monsters to tune them for a second summon, this being the Accel Synchro."

Cid: "You made your homework, I see."

Shiro: "Only one problem. Accel Synchro is just a myth. Even in my world, only a handful of duelists ever managed to pull it of, and among these, none were recorded properly."

Cid: "I asure you, Accel Synchro is reality. And if you are to beat the fal'Cie, you better believe it too."

Shiro: "How is Accel Snychro going to help me defeat Megiddo-End Land Gigas?"

Cid: "What you doubt yourself mostly can become your greatest fall. Still, to answer your question, I can asure you the Gigas is only half as large when you take it's entire attire under reconsideration. Megiddo-End… they all have a fatal weakness."

Fang: "This I gotta hear."

Cid: "What you failed to agknowledge during your last encounter: Land Gigas might be overwhelming, but in the presence of a greater monster, they lose all power. That's why you need the Accel Synchro, and hence I give you the Synchro Tuner."

Shiro: "If Accel Synchro is that important, why not give me the Accel monster as well?"

Cid: "It is not that simple."

At this point, Cid turned around and paced forward into the gloomy darkness.

Cid: "A Tuner we managed to fashion. Yet the Accel Synchro itself cannot be atained by means magical nor scientific, not even with R&D technology. You can only attain the Synchro monster in one way only. (looks at Shiro) Your favorite way, I presume. (fingersnap)"

On Cid's mark, the darkness he was in spread away as light filled the space. Lights turned on, and out of the gloomy sewer-like corridor, sounds of engine noise echoed through.

Into the light, another shape took form. Cid called it in.

It was another D-Wheel. Even the broken Snow had to share a glance at the machine, and anyone who did so had their breath stolen.

The machine purred like a tiger, and in shape, it resembled a black and white, copper tiled version of Jihl's Titania, with the absence of it's exagerrated emblems. The design was rather simple… except for the fact it had not one, but 2 wheels in the front, making it look extremely long.

Most of all, Shiro was astonished.

Cid: "It's name is Oberon. I so happened to have aquired it on my last trip to Eden, with same specs as the previously met Titania."

Lightning: "You? You can ride this thing?"

Cid: "It is how I arrived here in the first place."

There was a helmet at the seat of the Oberon. Cid picked it up, and put it on.

Cid: "I just so happened to have also gained a scanned map of the area. Even if the Ark has been lost to mortal eyes for centuries now, it doesn't make it's paths and corridors any less possible to navigate through."

Hope: "You think you can ride that here in the Ark?"

Cid: "That's what I just said. (to Shiro) Duel me, mister Whiterain, and I'll show you how to move your limits."

Shiro: "I… (shakes head) I-I don't think I…"

Another engine noise cut his breath short. Behind him, another pair of lights appeared, and another machine came close to the team. It was King Blizzard, Shiro's own D-Wheel. It drove all by itself, and took a place next to Shiro, it's tip pointed at Cid and the Oberon. If Oberon's sounds were a purr, then King Blizzard's sounded like a growl.

Shiro: "King Blizzard?"

Cid: "A part of you, is it not? Perhaps it agknowledges the presence of a worthy opponent? You might still be shaken off, but you can't deny your own desire to take it on."

Shiro simply touched the surface of his vehicle, but did not sit on it's seat. He was still having his doubts.

Lightning: "Shiro."

Shiro: "Hm?"

Lightning: "I may not be a duelist, but as a friend, and a l'Cie, I beg you listen to reason. Destiny may not be what we want to happen, but right now, it looks like this is something you have to do. Cid is right. There's just no room for doubt. Give in to it, and despair will crush you. If anyone here can perform what he's asking… (she handed him his deck of cards) Then it's you."

Shiro felt like it had to be Lightning to speak those words. Reluctant, but now at peace, he took his cards from her hand, touching a small portion of her skin in the process, and found once again something burning inside of him. He nodded, then turned to Cid.

Shiro: "You're on. Show me this strength."

Cid: "Splendid. Then you best take your position."

Cid was awfully fast at sitting behind Oberon's wheel, turning up the engine and turning the D-Wheel around to face an open alley. Shiro simply put the deck in it's place, and sat behind the steering.

Cid: "Try and keep up!"

That's what he said before setting the gas to the maximum and driving away at high speed. Shiro, whose D-Wheel was already pumped up, followed at the same velocity.

Sazh: "Hey, wait a sec, what do you expect us to do while you're off horsing around?"

Cid: "You won't relax just yet either!"

The two of them rode to unknown distance, and that's when all sound of them became dim. Sazh shrugged in response, and the chocobo chick in his hair just kwehed for no reason.

Hope: "Think we should follow them?"

Fang: "A duel in this place just reeks of trouble, come on."

The team started moving in the same direction, in order to find their way out of the Ark.

Fang: "(to Snow) You too, sunshine."

Even Snow, even though he remained mute, ran after them with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>The corridors of the Ark seemed like a large subway, so naturally there was plenty of room for both King Blizzard and the Oberon to operate. But, it was not just as a subway, it was in truth a vast complex of roads, gates and corridors, it was really like a maze.<p>

Shiro managed to match Cid in speed. So far there were little trouble.

Shiro: "(looks at the card he got) _Can this really move my limits?_ (puts the card into the Extra deck compartment)"

He sped up, and let a radiant glow surround his body, this being the transformation unit for his turbo attire. In stead of his regular flapping coat, an aerodynamic suit covered his body, and a helmet appeared on his head.

Shiro: "Riding Mode- Set!"

Cid: "I hope you're ready. Time is short, and I don't intend to cut you any slack. Better master that drive of yours."

Shiro: "I'm perfectly capable of driving a D-Wheel."

Cid: "That so?"

Cid's lectures started at this point. By means unknown, his speed simply doubled! A radiant burst of energy kept surrounding the Oberon as it moved at speeds not thought possible.

Shiro: "What? How did he accelerate like that?"

Despite the show, Cid was still within his sight perimiter.

Cid: "Realize how little you know, and how much further you might get. That's the first step. Come on, match my speed!"

Shiro: "Further?... Alright."

Shiro knew King Blizzard had potential to attain this speed, but he never intended to use such velocity due to the risk of loosing control and crashing. Not this time.

He pulled the gas as he could, attaining greater acceleration as he went. Slowly, the air currents became visible tails of fog on his windshield, and slowly but surely, a radiant rainbow burst surrounded King Blizzard, just like Cid did it.

But… The sheer force of the speed, it was an overwhelming amount of stress put on his body. He felt like falling appart in a matter of seconds. As a result, his bursting speed was, other than Cid's constant glow, a twinkling, a pulsing beat that tried to maintain it's power, but lowered it down due to overheating. He kept trying and trying, but the speed was not heeding him.

Cid: "Don't tell me you can't handle speeds such as this? If you can't further your horizons, this entire quest has been futile!"

That's when Shiro released a howling cry. He ignorred the pain, forgot about safety and pulled the gas pedal as much as it went.

The giant glow surrounded his entire being, just like Cid made it.

Shiro: "I can… I can…. Go faster!"

Cid: "Stay alert! Sharp turn straight ahead!"

Shiro: "What?"

From his perspective, the turn looked like a wall.

Shiro: "GAAAH!"

Shiro had a rough time keeping the Wheel steady at this speed, and turning it sideways seemed impossible. Fear took him over. He hit the brakes suddenly, and left the domain of speed, barely managing to perform the turn before he crashed into the wall.

Still driving, at reduced speed, Shiro kept gasping and felt like his whole life flashed before him. Other than him, Cid's Oberon was still bursting with speed. He reduced speed, only he did so willingly.

Cid: "Disappointing. If you truly master speed, a corner like that would have been a cake walk."

Shiro: "It was impossible to make a turn at such speed. That's why I decelerated."

Cid: "No, you decelerated out of fear. Fear of what you cannot understand, the same concept that drove people of Cocoon to hate l'Cie. In order to Accel Synchro, you must realize: speed is the only force that decides you, and that you must master."

Shiro was still gasping.

Cid: "Seems like it'd be best if I showed you. I activate the **Speed World S**!"

As he selected the card on the screen, the same card flashed on the screen of King Blizzard.

_"Duel mode on."_

Shiro: "Here goes nothing."

And…

Shiro&Cid: "Riding Duel: Acceleration!"

Cid: LP:4000

Shiro: LP: 4000

Cid: "In case you feel lonely, I'll open a link to let you see what your friends are doing."

He pressed another button on his D-Wheel, only this one was not standard equipment. On that note, both Wheel's screens were split and one half was displaying a scene: it was showing Lighting and the others running through the halls of the Fifth Ark.

Shiro: "What's this?"

Cid: "A trans-link of remote security units placed here in the Ark. Allows you to monitor your friend's progress. They can do the same."

* * *

><p>With Lightning and co., the walls of the Ark not only lit up, but a long line of holo-screens also appeared, this displaying Shiro's and Cid's conversation.<p>

_Cid(overscreen): "They will be able to see how much you progress."_

Hope: "Are you guys seeing this?"

Sazh: "Yeah. And I have a feeling like Cid's a bit too well-informed. How did he manage to utilize the Ark's tech? I mean, the stuff's ancient."

Lightning: "I have a feeling like he wants us to see Shiro's duel."

Sazh: "Right. Never enough entertainment for us ticking l'Cie."

Fang: "Hush, I can't hear."

_Shiro: "Is this all a part of the lesson?"_

_Cid: "It is important for both of your growth and development, to master…"_

* * *

><p>Cid: "… emotions that lead to unlock tremendous potential. Since I clearly won the opening circuit, (draws) I can take the first turn! And I'll do so by summoning the Tuner <strong>V-Ark Thunderorb<strong>!"

/AN: V-Ark is pronounced Vision Ark/

He slapped the card on the slot on his console, and before him stood a monster: a polyhedral machine with thundermarks on it's surface and sparks comming out of it as it rolled. Once the rolling stopped, the monster, clearly a machine, spread up and revealed chibi arms and a face. DEF: 600/ LV1

Here's the odd part: as soon as the monster materialized, in the brief second as Cid drove past it, an odd lightbulb lit up at the walls of the Ark. This light traveled across walls, floors and ceilings in a straight, right-angeled pattern, very much like the cubic version of the Snake game, only it occured at blinding speed.

* * *

><p>And back at the l'Cie…<p>

Sazh: "Call me pessimistic, but I don't think we're gonna catch them now."

Vanille: "Still, can't hurt to look around a little. Perhaps we'll find a way out."

… The same light-track that traveled the walls came in their presence, without their notion. The spark lit up at a large cannister of sorts, a metallic cylinder in size of a wardrobe.

Fang: "It kinda sucks that we end up seperated all the time, does it not?"

Lightning: "So it seems. To us belong the ground tactics, and his is the realm of speed and motion."

The canister suddenly sprang to life. This time, everyone noticed as steam came out of the edges and gaps, and the whole whing started to shake.

Sazh: "What the…?"

It opened up, and out of it a monstrous mech came out. A polyherdal fiend of thunder: the Circuitron.

Sazh: "Incomming!"

The floating mech flew right above Sazh's head, and would have rammed him if he didn't duck. It's next target was Vanille. She barely ducked aside, and before Circutron could return, she send forward a fireball in it's direction, disturbing it's balance.

Hope: "Where did that come from?"

Sazh: "Dunno, but I can tell where it's going!"

Sazh shoot the bomb over and over, delivering damage, but it wasn't until Snow stepped in and punched the mech with the force of ten bears that it's surface started to crumble. It gloated away, then blew up.

Snow: "Like that is enough to stop us."

Fang: "Glad to see you're all fine again."

Lightning: "Look!"

Snow's return was only a temporal joy. Lightning was pointing at the real problem: down the road they were taking, hundreds and hundreds of such containers were placed, and they all started to steam.

* * *

><p>Shiro saw the scene, but was confused.<p>

Shiro: "That cylinder was dormant only seconds ago. What changed? … (gasps) Cid, did you…?"

Cid: "At least your mind is quick to act. The moment we started the duel is the time the Ark sprang to life. And with it, it's contents. (sets cards) I set 2 cards down and end my turn. Endure me, and I shall reveal more."

Shiro: "You activated the Ark from slumber? Why?"

Cid: "As part of your awakening. All of you. If you wish to help your friends fight, you must beat me first, and to do that, you'll need the Accel Synchro."

Shiro: "Fine, if that's what it takes, I draw! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 1

Cid: SC: 1

Shiro's current hand held all the materials he needed to Synchro summon his Comandee, Diamond Dust Dragon. But… Even a blind man could see he was hesitant to use that combo.

Shiro: "_I cannot risk Diamond Dust's safety just yet. With all he is talking about who knows what he has in store._ (picks a card) I summon **Ice Battleclaw**!"

Before him, the ninja-like claw nomad of ice performed a martial excercise, by leaping from wall to wall before taking a stand before Shiro. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Shiro: "And I attack! Battle! Ice Battleclaw, strike down his Thunderorb!"

With a backflip, Battleclaw came in mid air, and prepared the claws in it's hands like a bird of prey did with it's talons.

Shiro: "And I use Battleclaw's effect. When Ice Battleclaw attacks a monster that is in held in Defense mode, he can shift his target to Attack mode by making it's power become equal to 1000."

The blue glow surrounding V-Ark Thunderorb vanished, and it's true golden colors revealed. ATK: 300

Ice Battleclaw: ATK: 1000

Shiro: "Go, take it down!"

A few moments before the impact.

Cid: "Trap open! **Chain Burden!** (the card revels) If this card is played should I take battle damage, I can save V-Ark Thunderorb from being destroyed by that battle."

An egg-shaped aura with a net patter surrounded the small tuner monster. When Battleclaw slashed it with it's claws, it was the net that turned red, but the monster itself was intact.

Cid: LP: 3300

Ice Battleclaw: ATK: 1600

Cid: "There's more. In case I take Battle damage, I can inflict the same damage to my opponent, and even rob of your monster of the same amount of power."

The net surrounding the Thunderorb expanded and shot forward, actually becomming a web of energy that bound Battleclaw and tied it up, deploying a shock of energy as well.

Ice Battleclaw: ATK: 900

Shiro felt the same shock, and he beared it by grinning his teeth.

Shiro: LP: 3300

Cid: "You were rash and reckless. In hesitating to call out your Comandee whose life you so fear to endanger, you fell back to harsh attacking. However, if it was Diamond Dust Dragon on your side now, you could have absolved that damage."

Shiro: "Better taking the pain than putting my friends's life to risk."

Cid: "You haven't seen true dangers that I incarnate yet, Shiro."

Shiro: "Hrrrr…. (picks cards) I set these two cards down. Turn end."

Cid: "Then it's time to advance your lesson. I will not hold back! My turn! (draws)"

Cid: SC: 2

Shiro: SC: 2

Cid: "During the Standby phase, I activate the ability of V-Ark Thunderorb: that means I release my Thunderorb…"

V-Ark Thunderorb shattered in mid air. The dust of it's remains didn't faint, though.

Cid: "… and from my deck, I Special summon two more of them! Come forth, **V-Ark Thunderorb**!"

Like a bad dream, Shiro thought he saw double. Where was once one monster, there were twins now:

V-Ark Thunderorb #2: ATK: 300/ LV1

V-Ark Thunderorb #3: ATK: 300/ LV1

Shiro: "Two of them! No way…"

Cid: "No deck in existence is better suited for field swarming than a V-Ark deck. Speaking of swarming, you might wanna take a look at the screen."

Shiro: "The screen?"

He looked at it. His pupils narrowed.

* * *

><p>Not one, but 2 more containers opened up. Now a small group of Circutrons came out flying like pirahnas.<p>

Fang: "(wielding her spear) Here they come!"

The Circutrons were a pest, attacking randomly against the group from all directions. Each impact they made released a slight electrical discharge against their skin, so it wasn't a pretty sight either.

Hope: "There's too many! (grabs his boomerang)"

What Hope didn't notice was that a Circutron behind him just inflamated. It was ready to discharge… massively.

Lightning: "Hope, look out!"

Hope just barely ducked down before the Circutron deployed: it self-desctructed, creating a massive explosion of volts and fire. One inch closer, and things would have been quite bad for the little Hope.

Lightning: "Are you alright?"

Hope: "I'm fine, but what about those?"

He meant the others, who were still fighting the Circutrons that remained left.

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Again? Cid, explain yourself!"<p>

Cid: "V-Ark archetype exists parallel to the Ark, and every time I summon a V-Ark monster I automatically activate another container with enemies the ranks of which corresponds to the power of the summoned monsters."

Shiro: "That's insane!"

Cid: "If you and your friends are to survive in the world such as the one it is, you have to become stronger. That is the one and only purpose of the Ark."

Shiro could only grind his teeth. He knew Cid was right, but right now, he hated him for it.

Cid: "They best prepare themselves! I summon **V-Ark Birdman Survivor**!"

Another monster came up. This one looked like some odd cross between a birdman and a native Indian, bearing a cloak of fur that overlapped with it's humanoid wings. It's arrival, too, was out of ordinary: it all looked like it was performing a raindance. ATK: 1200/ LV3

* * *

><p>Just as the party dispatched the last of the Circutrons, another container sprang open: out of it came another pack of Circutrons, only this time they were escorted by a large mechanoid: the Pulsework Knight.<p>

Sazh: "Oh, great, here comes another one!"

Lightning: "(readies her gunblade) Trust in each other and we'll win this!"

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Can't you see you're hurting them? Stop it!"<p>

Cid: "I am just getting started. Whether they come easy or hard is up to your ability to best me. Now I'll show you the true terror! I tune my level 1 V-Ark Thunderorb with my level 3 V-Ark Birdman Survivor!"

One of the two Thunderorbs broke out of formation, and it dissolved into a Synchro ring. This one surronded the Birdman.

1* + 3* = 4*

Cid: "Request permission to amplify allies and aid maintain the path of justice. Permission granted! Rallying the alloy! Synchro summon!"

Out of the burst, the union of those two brought up another monster.

Cid: "Launch, **W-Ark Ampliphteron ST**!"

/AN: Cid pronounces W-Ark as World Ark/

The summoned monster was another odd one: closest possible suggestion, it was a scraped-up jet warrior with small blimps as a jet pack, and the way it's bodyparts were assembled, one might compare it to a child's first attempt to assemble Legos. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Cid: "It doesn't end here. When **V-Ark Birdman Survivor** is used as Synchro material, it instantly summons 2 more of it's ilk!"

An illusion of Birdman Survivor appeared in front of the Ampliphteron, this one becomming buzzy and fuzzy as it split into 2 identical mirages. Only, these 2 ceased to fuzz, and were no longer just an illusion.

V-Ark Birdman Survivor #2 & #3: ATK: 1200/ LV3

Shiro: "He doubled their numbers again!"

Cid: "There is no room for fear when you're accelerating! Once more, I tune both my Birdmen with the tuner monster Thunderorb!"

Shiro: "What, another one?"

The last Thunderorb dissolved into a Synchro ring, and the two Birdmen had to share the same narrow corridor as their inner lights synched together.

1* + 3* + 3* = 7*

Cid: "Requesting access to the main battle-file database, to assault and counterforce enemy. Access aprooved! Defend the survival of the mighty! Synchro summon!"

Another lightburst harolded another summon. This time, it was twice as big as the previous one.

Cid: "Lauch, **W-Ark Blasturion NT!"**

The new monster howled and growled, it was hard to believe certain bodyparts of it were mechanical. This was a huge centaur-like creature with high-tech weaponry and equipment fit for starfighters equiped on it's head, torso, back, feet and arms, in addition to 2 bazooka-sized cannons it was carrying on it's shoulders. ATK: 2800/ LV7

Cid: "W-Ark is an advanced form of the V-Ark, and as such, the containers they activate are three times as dangerous!"

Shiro: "No! Lightning!"

* * *

><p>The Pulsework Knight swung it's massive arm, and this was trully a bonecrushing swing. Lightning barely managed to block the impact with her gunblade, and the force of the swing pushed her sideways. Somehow, she still managed to retain ballance.<p>

Lightning: "I must endure. Shiro is pushing his limits as well!"

But this kind of confidence was only far-fetched. A total of 5 containers opened up. 2 of them were 4 times larger than the former. Their contents was horrifying: no more Circutrons, but a squad of Pulsework Knights joined with the daemonic dancers: the Stikini and Skata'ne, and even worse, there was an elephant-sized beast behind them all: a Behemoth.

Lightning: "So many of them…"

Sazh: "(shoots a few times, then points back) Retreat! Find an escape route!"

Sazh and Lightning were doing their best to keep the beasts at bay with long-ranged firing, but against the hard shells of the Pulseworks, and the tough hide of the Behemoth, it made little difference.

Vanille spotted a narrow corridor nearby.

Vanille: "This way! We can get through here."

Fang: "Well, what are we waiting for? (kicks and stabs two Stikinis that came close to her)"

The l'Cie went that way, but one of the Pulsework Knights came dangerously close to reaching them.

Snow paced in it's direction, and punched the machine's abdomen with all force.

Snow: "No way… am I going down in a place like this!"

Snow's brand lit up, and this reinforced his attack greatly. The Pulsework Knight was pushed back like a tincan, and a few other Pulseworks also fell after it like dominos.

Snow still kept his battle pose.

Snow: "To come here means comming over my dead body, understood!"

Hope: "Snow, you're all fired up. I'm glad to see you're okay again."

Snow: "Bah, no need to worry. I may have been downed, but that is no excuse for the hero to get sloppy! Get moving, shortstuff!"

Just as the last of them passed through, the huge Behemoth tried lashing it's claws through the narrow space, but invain.

Other than that, the Stikini and the Skata'ne behaved like ninjas, and easily leaped over the hulking beast and ran across the walls, attempting to assault the team from above. Those that tried met their end at the edge of Lightning's blade, and she was in no mood for mercy.

* * *

><p>Shiro watched the scene over the screen link. He breathe out a little easier.<p>

Shiro: "I'm glad they're alright."

Cid: "You better concern about yourself, Shiro. My assault is just beginning. Battle! W-Ark Blasturion NT, strike his Battleclaw down with Heat Cannons!"

The huge centaur charged up the cannons on it's shoulders, and their interier just became burning red.

Cid: "A fair warning: when Blasturion NT attacks, all V-Ark and W-Ark monster attain 300 extra Attack points, himself included!"

W-Ark Blasturion NT: ATK: 3100

It fired, a beam of heat aiming at Ice Battleclaw.

Shiro: "I reveal my Trap card, **Shatter Crystal**! (the card flips) When used, this card negates your Blasturion's attack, and also negates all his effects during this turn."

Out of nowhere, a crystal shell appeared before the tied up Battleclaw, this blocking and annuling the heat beam, and pushing it back bit by bit until it came inches before Blasturion's face, who was grunting and sweating to succeed. In the end, the beam ended up exploding in it's face, covering it in ashes. ATK: 2800

Cid: "Smart move, but I know a better one. Have you met my Trap yet? (the trap flips) It's called **Q-Ark Firewind** /AN: he pronounces it Quark Ark/, and if you target a monster of the Ark while I play it with your effects, you take 300 points of damage."

A whirl of fire shaped like a wind twister sprouted from the card's image, and this twister lashed all over Shiro's side. He could feel the heat, the fire almost touching his own skin, so he let out a slight cry.

Shiro: LP: 3000

Cid: "And I'm not letting you off the hook just yet! W-Ark Ampliphteron ST, attack his Battleclaw!"

The astro-boy look alike pulled a pair of strings on it's chest, which inflamed the blimps on his back, and made the air in them turn into a boosting flame. Like a fist warrior, Ampliphteron jetted forward, and stroke down the entangled Battleclaw, destroying it instantly with the impact of an oversized knuckle. The airbursts created in this event also sharded Shiro's skin a bit, hurting him. In fact, he had to struggle to keep King Blizzard afloat.

Shiro: LP: 2100

Shiro:_ "It's no good. One attack after another, and I already feel numb."_

Shiro felt a familiar emotion: fear. Utter fear, the kind that would freeze the blood in his veins, and if you know we're talking about the man that was acostumed to the cold in his body, then this fear was truly the real deal.

One image flashed in his head: that of Barthandelus.

Shiro: "(closes eyes) _No… If I can't win here, then I…"_

Cid could notice something odd about his enemy: he was dutch-rolling, barely keeping the balance, and loosing speed.

Cid: "_So despair truly is eating his heart out._ When W-Ark Ampliphteron ST finishes attacking, it's special ability activates, so it goes into Defense mode and gains 500 Defense points."

After regaining it's position, the Ampliphteron steadied down and kneeled, crossing it's arms into a defensive stance, and switching color schemes into the blue tones. DEF: 1800… 2300

Cid: "(picks a card) I set this card and end my turn! Shiro, know this: fear as you might, if you don't fight that fear it would be as if you never dueled seriously at all. Think on it, do you have a reason to win?"

Shiro: "A reason? _That's right… I kept searching for reasons to fight, yet I was always running in my home world. Over here, I was having one duel after another, without any setbacks. Did I find a reason? What changed?"_

He had another image in his mind: this time, it was a flashback of a certain pink-haired soldier.

Shiro: "_Lightning…_ Gh! (speeds up) I don't know what the image means, but I swore an allegiance to this world same as I did previously to my own. No matter what befals me, I'll have to strike back from here on out!"

Cid: "That's it! That's the spirit! Know your power and realize it's potential!"

Shiro: "(draws) My turn. Draw!"

Shiro: SC: 3

Cid: SC: 3

Shiro: "(looks at the card) Here I come. (picks and discards a monster card) By discarding one card, I can Special summon **Snow Warrior** from my hand!"

The Eskimo-look-alike took it's place, now more ready than ever to serve his master. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Shiro: "Next, I normal summon the Tuner **Saber Skater**!"

Out of the blue portal, at warp speed, a high-tech ice-skater zoomed in, it's bladed feet carving markings in the road beneath. It's arrival was a great show-off, it tried to perform complicated figures that almost looked like a breakdance move.

Saber Skater: "(break skating) Hrmmm… SHA! (ATK: 1000/ LV1)"

Shiro: "Saber Skater's monster effect activates. For every other monster I control, Saber Skater gains 300 extra Attack points and 2 more levels."

Saber Skater: ATK: 1300/ LV3

Shiro: "Am I a Battle duelist or what? Time to fight fire with fire, and ice with ice! I tune both my monsters: level 3 Snow Warrior and level 3 Saber Skater!"

Another showoff break-skate, Saber Skater actually spun around on it's arms on the ground and formed 3 Synchro rings by spinning it's extended feet.

Saber Skater: "Sha- sha- SHA! (disolves)"

Snow Warrior remained mute, and flew through the rings, uniting his lights with those of Saber Skater.

3* + 3* = 6*

Shiro: "Ice-cold bond will awaken a brutal god, frozen on the field of crystal dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

Out of the burst, one of his personal favorites emerged: a fiend engulfed with icy crystals.

Shiro: "Remove restrains, **Frostland Archfiend!"**

By closing it's fists, and clashing them together, the Archfiend announced his presence. ATK: 2200/ LV6

Cid: "Still not using Diamond Dust, are you?"

Shiro: "Trap, open! **Cold Fury!"**

Shiro revealed a Trap, this one depicting none other than Frostland Archfiend itself being powered up by crimson energy.

Shiro: "With this card active, I now target Frostland Archfiend, and with it, he gains 1000 Attack points for my turn."

Almost mimicking the artwork, a ragging crimson aura surrounded the Archfiend, and he followed it's arrival with loud howls. ATK: 3200

* * *

><p>Simultaneously…<p>

The group of l'Cie managed to fight their way through and were now placed in a large area that looked like the inside of a huge tower made floor over floor of trailway stations.

Vanille: "Did we get them?"

Lightning: "We got one of them. Don't let your guard down for a second. We lost contact to those holo-screens, and I only hope Shiro is okay."

Snow: "Still concerned about the guy, are you?"

Lightning: "We have each other here, but Shiro must fight his battle alone. Of course I'm concerned."

Snow: "I thought there was no room for doubt here."

Before the conversation took any further, Vanille spotted something in the distance… high distance.

Vanille: "Hey, look!"

The towering interier was in fact a large spiral with many doors and gates. At the top floor as they could see, a massive collective of twinkling light was shown: it was Shiro and Cid. They were driving out with their respective monsters at a display.

Hope: "It's Shiro and Cid!"

Sazh: "So much for being alone."

Shiro noticed them from above.

Shiro: "Huh? Everyone! Are you alright?"

Naturally, they shouted back:

Vanille: "Oi, Shiro!"

Hope: "We're fine. You just focus on the duel!"

Sazh: "Don't go sloppy just because there's an audience now, you hear me?"

Fang: "Pick up the pace, would you?"

Lightning: "Shiro… (out loud) Get your head in the game! We trust in each other!"

Shiro: "Roger! I won't fail! (to Cid) With this audience, I feel more powerful already. Battle, Frostland Archfiend! Destroy his Blasturion!"

Filled with undirected rage, the Archfiend charged it's fist up and flew at mach speed.

Shiro: "Your little fairy-tale can end up sparred, Cid, I know just what I need!"

Cid: "… Nay. (smiles) You haven't even scratched the surface, as the matter of fact."

Shiro: "What?"

Cid was now looking directly in Shiro's eyes. This expression, it was… different.

Cid: "I came here to show you Accel Synchro, and that's precicely what I'm going to do. Trap card, open! (the card flips) **Urgent Tuning**!"

Shiro: "Urgent Tuning? But that card allows you to Synchro summon…"

Cid: "During Battle phase, yes."

Shiro: "You're bluffing. You don't have the materials, I don't see a Tuner on your side."

Cid: "But there is one. You only failed to notice it. (looks at Ampliphteron) My Tuner is right here: the Synchro monster W-Ark Ampliphteron ST!"

The revelation struck Shiro like a lightning bolt.

Shiro: "What? That Synchro monster is also a Tuner? Then it's… (recalls his Tuner monster) It's just like you said, but do you have an Accel Synchro as well?"

Cid: "I'll be too happy to show you. Here I go!"

Cid's D-Wheel accelerated tremendously. Again, it's surface was grasped by the burst of radiant energy, like a rainbow with boosters. His monsters followed the same speed, and Frostland Archfiend could no longer keep up with them.

Cid: "I'll show you the true strength! (his eyes flash) Clear Mind! I tune my level 7 Synchro monster W-Ark Blasturion NT with the level 4 Synchro Tuner W-Ark Ampliphteron ST!"

Usually, Tuners dissolve into a number of Synchro rings that match their levels, but that's not what occured here.

Instead, as Ampliphteron took the lead of the formation, it's essence became one with that of the speed burst Cid had created over Oberon. Instead of the usual rings, 4 massive Synchro ring-like portals surrounded the track Cid was driving at, and it was here that Blasturion charged in. The view was almost unbearable to anyone who observed it without safety googles.

4* + 7* = 11*

Cid: "Requesting code to launch the plan that will turn the world upside down. Code verified! With waves from the mystic space, create a new world order!"

The speed was increasing, and the burst… it exploded. Cid did not even blink.

Cid: "Accel Synchro!"

Just as it seemed like the burst would end up a supernova… it vanished. Cid, his monsters, Oberon, like the air itself sucked them out.

Shiro: "He's gone?"

But it wasn't like that for long. Behind him, Shiro felt the same heat he did from the front as Cid was performing.

Shiro: "What?"

Behind him, Cid rode the Oberon out of what appeared to be a rainbow vortex, and the mass behind him, it was just swelling up and getting bigger. So big, as the matter of fact, that it had to twist and spin upside filling almost the entire space of the spiral construction.

Snow: "Holy Christmas!"

Hope: "That thing is a summon?"

The mass of rainbow color acted like a flowing water, like a wild twister. Finally, Cid finished the chant as the monster itself echoed a deep tune. It sounded like a whale.

Cid: "Supreme launch, **X-Ark… Star Orca… PRISMARK**!"

/AN: he pronounced X-Ark as "Cross Ark"/

The monster swayed the cover of light, and entered the full image.

Calling it BIG would be meaningless unless all letters are capitalized. It was, in fact, a flying whale with fins as large as wings and with a tail as massive as a mast. It seemed one half cybernetic with flashlights all over the sides, cannons on it's back, and an odd coloration across the ventral side that looked like the passing night-sky. It was a monster like nothing ever seen before or since, literally a space-whale. It's deep tunes would easily endeaf any poor soul that happened to come across it's path. ATK: 3500/ LV11

The very appearance of the creature was frightening.

Sazh: "Oh, you have got to be pulling my leg…"

Hope: "He's supposed to beat THAT?"

Additionally, large machinery started to move as the Ark sprang to life again. Lightning hear the loud noises of moving gears.

Lightning: "Everyone, take cover!"

A good thing she called, for the terrain around them started to shift drastically. The stations above and beneath them rotated in all manner of ways, and the portion of ground they were placed at turned around like a hidden wall, and pulled them inside again.

Shiro: "Guys!"

Cid: "(now behind Shiro) It's useless. The Accel Synchro has called forth an X-Ark monster, the mighest ranking creature in the whole Ark. Things are about to turn around for all of us."

Just like he said, another portion of the road ahead of them opened, and one curve in the road lead them over the abyss and into the depths of the Ark. The huge whale still fit into the surroundings, and it's presence discouraged the efforts of even the mighty Frostland Archfiend.

* * *

><p>The group was again in the closed portion of the maze. Lightning seemed a bit more shaken up than the rest of them.<p>

Lightning: "Cid… Has he arranged all this?"

Fang: "I'm kinda getting the feeling like he doesn't want us to get out alive."

Hope: "He certainly didn't mind calling out that Cross Ark thing and bamboozle the entire structure."

In a blink, the group noticed a holo-screen had activated next to them. It was displaying the events of the duel.

_Cid: "It is still your turn, Shiro."_

* * *

><p>Cid: "Tell, me what do you think of my Accel Synchro?"<p>

Shiro: "Pray mighty and powerful as it seems, but no monster is invincible. I'll find a way to reach it's weakness even if I don't fight it in battle. I'll withdraw my Archfiend for now. (Archfiend returns to it's place)"

Cid: "If that's your intention, you will fail swaily. Because by canceling your attack you instantly ended the Battle phase, and that's where Prismark here comes in! His special ability activates!"

Shiro: "An ability? Now?"

Out of the night-colored scheme on it's belly, a tide of rainbow-colored substance spurred forth. Prismark was secreting a massive amount of odd substance that behaved like water, but danced in the air like steam. The stuff covered it's entire space below, and that's where Prismark submerged in.

Shiro: "What was that?"

Cid: "Prismark is a shy creature, and only comes out in order to battle. At the end of the Battle phase, he removes itself from play in order to rearrive during the next Battle phase."

Shiro: "It emerges only once in a while? Then he really is just like a whale!"

Cid: "That's correct. And it doesn't do this without reason. With this method, Prismark only sticks around for Battle phases, making it impossible for my enemies to take him on in any other way. He arrives just when his power is needed, to attack and block attacks."

Shiro: "A remarkable ability. (looks at his Archfiend) Then I leave Frostland here completely exposed. How am I supposed to fight such an enemy?"

Cid: "You only have one option: Accel Synchro in order to counter mine!"

Shiro: "I don't know how!"

Cid: "Then I have been carving you the wrong path. I have failed myself… and my Focus."

This fact struck like a hurricane.

Cid: "Your what!"

* * *

><p>Lightning: "Your Focus?"<p>

_Cid: "That is correct. There's little point in concealing it now."_

_Shiro: "Cid, you're a…"_

Hope: "A l'Cie?"

Snow: "Things just keep getting better and better. What the fringe is going on then?"

_Cid: "Yes, indeed. I have kept this a secret for so long."_

* * *

><p>Cid knew he had an audience of l'Cie somewhere, so he spoke to them as well, not only Shiro.<p>

He lifted his right hand up, and on the back of his hand, even beneath the white glove, there was indeed a glow of an odd marking.

Cid: "My fate was long before decided. Since long before we ever met, I was crafted into a Cocoon l'Cie by none other than the Primarch you all so despise."

Shiro: "Barthandelus! Then…"

* * *

><p>Vanille: "Dysley is behind Cid's actions?"<p>

Fang: "We've all been played for fools."

Lightning: "Raines… (clenching her fist, then yelling out) You traitor, how could you?"

_Cid: "Why, you may ask? I was assigned by Dysley… or, maybe you preffer Barthandelus, to craft you into the tools of Cocoon's destruction. On his behalf."_

Hope: "A Cocoon fal'Cie? Why would he do that?"

_Cid: "The answer is simple."_

* * *

><p>Another shoking revelation sprung up as Cid spoke:<p>

Cid: "He is willing… to restore the Maker."

Shiro: "Maker?"

Cid: "The entity responsible for creating both humans and fal'Cie. In fact, it might be the very creator of your own world, mister Whiterain. Long ago, the Maker departed the world, leaving the two races behind. In a sense, human and fal'Cie are brothers, orphaned by the same parent. As for the humans, they forgot the order imposed by the Maker. They began to war among themselves for the first time in history. The fal'Cie focused on recalling their lost deity, and returning the world to its former glory. This purpse lies in the heart of all their actions. All along, this is all they were aiming for. However, calling back the Maker requires a fitting sacrifice."

Shiro: "And that's…the destruction of Cocoon."

Cid: "That's right. The lives of a world's entire populace is all but a bloody tribute."

* * *

><p>Sazh: "Cut the bull, that's all crazy talk! If the fal'Cie would want to blow up Cocoon, why do they need us?"<p>

Hope: "But… aren't Cocoon fal'Cie bound to keeping Cocoon safe?"

Sazh: "Heh?"

Hope: "I mean… it's in their nature to do so. They couldn't do it if they wanted to. They needed tools.. Us."

* * *

><p>Cid: "Your young friend makes a perfectly correct point."<p>

Shiro heard all this. It made perfect sense. Yet, he clenched the steering wheel in his grasp, and spoke up:

Shiro: "You won't suceed! I don't care how you intend to destroy the world, I cannot let you make anymore people die! (fingerpoints) I have the option, and I'm taking it! Here and now, I wil stop you! (picks a card) I set a card down. Turn end."

* * *

><p>Hearing this made the hearts of others grow bold as well. Vanille had an odd expression, trying to act tough, even though she was cute.<p>

Vanille: "Hmp. Point, shmoint. If we can avoid this by doing nothing… we'll do nothing."

Hope: "Huh? … (resolve) She's right. I don't wish to destroy my home world, even if it means becoming a Cie'th."

Sazh: "That's right! Say what you want, we ain't moving!"

Lightning: "We're willing to make this sacrifice. For Cocoon, we'll…"

But…

Fang: "Let it rot."

Lightning: "Huh? (looks at Fang)"

All the l'Cie looked at Fang. Maybe they misheard her?

Fang: "I said, let it rot."

She looked back at them. Her glare said everything: she was serious.

Fang: "If by destroying Cocoon I can fullfil all your Focus, then so be it. Rather will I bear the sin of the world then have my friends turn to monsters!"

Vanille: "Fang!"

Sazh: "No time to joke, sister."

Lightning: "Fang, are you hearing yourself? You're not seriously going to bring peril at the millions of innocent peopl-"

Fang: "You shut up!"

Lightning lost her breath to speak. As if that wasn't enough of a shock, Fang did the unbearable: she put her spear up and against her own teammates. Needles to say, they were all besides themselves.

Fang: "I don't care if it's billions, all those lives mean nothing to me! If I can protect but a few people I care about, then I… (weeps) Then I'll do it! With or without you, I'm fullfiling our Focus!"

A lot of reactions was to be expected: shouts, cries, fights, but one reaction beat them all to it: Fang's brand, even though dormant, sprang to life and ignited on her skin.

Fang: "GAH! (drops her spear)"

Vanille: "Fang!"

Snow: "You okay, Fang?"

She was holding her brand tightly, gasping, but still had plenty of spirit left to speak.

Fang: "I'm not… shepherding Cie'th for friends. I won't remain alonAAAAAAHHH! (burns)"

Hope: "Her brand…"

Lightning: "It's reacting."

Before them, a large sigl appeared beneath Fang's feet, and a fiery aura thta looked like boiling blood, engulfed her completely.

Fang: "I won't let it end that way! I won't!"

The intensity of the aura began to grow along with Fang's words. She let go of her brand for just a moment, and in that brief moment, it was like the brand blinked. Before it, a crilliant orange light appeared, and like orbital lightning, it sped away and flew through air and walls alike.

It was just the same that happened with Sazh and Hope when they awakened their Eidolons.

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Fang!"<p>

Shiro saw the glow in the distance. A burning glow, just like last time.

Shiro: "Is that… her Eidolon?"

The firefly orb was approaching fast.

Shiro: "It might be just the thing for me to beat that Prismark thing."

And it was close enough to grasp…

Shiro: "Come to me…"

He reached…

… And missed. The light flew through his fingers.

Shiro: "What?"

It instead continued behind him, all the way to Cid.

Cid: "It's not heeding you?"

Here's the surprise: Cid grabbed it!

Cid: "It is heeding my path instead."

In his hands, the fang-shaped crystal shattered, and formed a card. Like a pro, Cid moved a few fingers and showed it to Shiro.

Cid: "Those that are not strong enough to pay sacrifice for this have no right to hold it!"

Shiro: "No way… The Eidolon came to him?"

Cid: "Let us end it. My turn! (draws)"

Cid: SC: 4

Shiro: SC: 4

Cid: "I play the **Speed Spell- Auxillaration**! Other than other Speed Spells, this one acts on behalf on both our Speed counters. If both our Speed counters are 4 or above, we both draw 2 cards. However, these cards cannot be activated, summoned or set until my next turn."

A pair of cards came out of the top of Shiro's deck. Reluctantly, he took them. Cid did the same.

Shiro: "So I can't use this."

Cid: "I never said they can't be used."

Shiro: "What?"

Cid: "With it's own ability, I can use this! (shows the card) **V-Ark Phosphor Sludge**! It's effect allows me to discard it if my field is devoid of monsters to summon 2 more members of it's ilk, and in case you didn't notice, thanks to Prismark's dive, my field really is empty. (discards) Now, I summon 2 more **Phosphor Sludges**!"

Once again, there were 2 identical monsters in Cid's side: As their name implies, these were oozy slime creatures that resembled flans, only their heads were covered in hard-rock substance. The rest of them, it was only luminuscent slime. ATK: 1000/ LV2; ATK: 1000/ LV2

Shiro: "_The way he's bypassing side-effects, it's incredible. Not to mention his ability to instantly read the entire state of the field… Cid, he truly is a dangerous opponent."_

Cid: "Since I have two monsters now, I release one of them to Advance summon **V-Ark Workeroid!"**

One of the Sludges vanished, and another monster took it's place: an entirely mechanical construct, calling it a robot would be wrong, it resembled more a moving pile of humanoid scraps. It had a crane and a hammer for its left and right hand respectively. ATK: 1200/ LV6

Cid: "You were unable to wield it's strength, then so will I. Behold, I tune the level 2 V-Ark Phosphor Sludge with the level 6 V-Ark Workeroid!"

Hard to believe a monster tha high level was a Tuner, but so it turned out. Workeroid dissolved into 6 Synchro rings, and Phosphorous Sludge flew right through it, all of their lights uniting and synching.

2* + 6* = 8*

Cid: "Hacking: When a willing whisper shatters an absolute dogma, the silence will become the roar of the beast. Hack complete! Bestow upon me the very power of Ruin! Synchro summon!"

The Synchro summon was half complete, yet it didn't result in the same way others did…

* * *

><p>By the l'Cie, things just kept getting worse. For some reason, Fang was still surrounded by the bloody-red aura, her brand still burning, not to mention the sigl beneath her feet just wouldn't fade away.<p>

Lightning: "Something's wrong."

Sazh: "Wasn't the seal supposed to be gone now? What gives?"

Fearing for the worst, they readied their weapons, only for vigor sake, as they disliked the idea of turning it against their freind.

As for Fang, her state was close to that of a rabid wolf: she was breathing out loud, her shoulders moving up and down while she stared at the floor, and scratching the skin at the place of the burning brand to the point where she actually caused a bleeding wound.

Then, all the sudden…

Fang: "(breathe)…. (breathe)…IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her rage, it exploded, and the aura that surrounded her took on a demonic shape behind her. Not to mention, once she layed her eyes upon the group again, the expression horrified them all: her eyes were crimson red, and she also expressed her teeth, which, for some reason, became more evident in sharpness.

(if it was any other story, you'd expect her to turn into a wereworlf or something, that's how scary the sight was)

Vanille: "Fang, what's the matter?"

Snow: "Has she lost it?"

One that admired Oerba Yun Fang for her beuty and personality would rather skip this section, for they would be gravely… no, agonizingly dissapointed. Fang's stance, even the way she breathed, it was barely human. She took a feral state, like a beast inside her that has taken over. She no longer saw at the group as friends, but as enemies. Prey.

* * *

><p>It happened at the same time as this:<p>

Out of the burst of light that Cid synched together, the same demonic shape as Fang's aura made an appearance. The burst flew skyward, and pierced a hole in the sky (even if there was no real sky in the Ark, so the act was obviously an illusion), and created a line of purple rings, out of which the monster flew and dove down. It's shape closely bat-like, it transformed the moment it reached their eyesight, and was now evident:

Cid: "Heed me, **Wyvern of Etro… Bahamut!"**

The Eidolon, once brilliant in it's glory to Fang ang Etro, was now crimson and malevolent. The flying dragonoid revealed it's face, then performed a terrifying roar that would scare even the toughest of fiends into hiding. ATK: 3000/ LV8

Shiro: "He summoned an Eidolon? But wait, what became of… (looks at the screen) No… Fang…"

* * *

><p>Fang was now glaring and snarling at the group. They all perceived the events over the holo-screens.<p>

Vanille: "No way… It's Bahamut!"

Hope: "You mean Shiro has to deal with the Eidolon AND the Accel Synchro?"

Sazh: "Can't say things look rosey over here either. Take a look at Fang. The lady's all but cute and pretty now!"

Snow: "How could this happen?"

Lightning: "I believe Cid is behind this. Our brands called to hope and resolve and so they reached Shiro, but hers called for despair and so it got a closer affinity to Cid. He didn't aquire the Eidolon, he stole it, and this is the result!"

Hope: "Any way we can turn her back to normal?"

The answer was delayed. That's because they heard more noise comming from the other side of the corridor. More containers opened up, and down the hall, more monsters came by: this time it was a small army of Imps, Oozes and again, a Behemoth.

Snow: "Only if we can deal with those guys as well."

* * *

><p>On Shiro's side: his as good as helpless Archfiend was facing of the mighty Bahamut, with the even stronger Prismark somewhere in waiting.<p>

On Lightning's side: a platoon of fiends drew in closer, while on the other side, their friend Fang was drove into a berserked state by her own brand.

Both ends with a burning rope. Can this be the end?

(to be continued… in a moment)

* * *

><p>ending song: "Starting Again" by Sayaka Saki/

(instrumental opening)

(Sunshine hits the window of the bedroom where Lightning is sleeping in; hitting her face and waking her up; she blinks a few times before getting up)

_**Ima kasanete iku  
>CARD no uraniwa,<strong>_

_(she looks out the window, smiling, then at the picture on the desk next to her)__  
><em>_**Donna mirai ga  
>matte iru no ka,<strong>_

_(she picks it up, observing for a moment, before putting it back__)_

_**Kotae awase nara  
>itsudemo dekiru yo,<strong>_

_(in the kitchen, she takes out a bottle of juice, and fills a glass on the table with it)__  
><em>_**IMAGINATION**_

_(she's making breakfast, when something passes by her)__  
><em>_**koeru POWER,**_

(she fails to see what it was)

_**Kinou tsuita uso ni  
>nigedasanai de,<strong>_

(in observation, she opens the window, but sees nothing outside)_  
><em>_**Ajita wo sou genjitsu ni,**_

(then notices something on the table where her juice was)_  
><em>_**Kaeteku doryoku wo sureba ii,**_

(she smiles)

_**Atarashii  
>kaze ga fuku,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Dare nimo makenai OUR SOUL!**_

_(she approaches the table, picks up the juice…)__  
><em>_**Dokomademo  
>tsunaida te wa hanasanai,<strong>_

_(and slowly paces towards the window, sitting on it's edge while looking outside)__  
><em>

_**ANYTIME YOU CAN!  
>EVERYWHERE YOU CAN!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kono mama chikyuu ni RIDE ON!**_

_(Shiro is outside, smiling up at her and sitting on King Blizzard; he salutes her)__  
><em>_**Kanawanai  
>yumenan kana ito<br>shoumei shiyou.**_

_(she fixes her hair, then takes a sip from her drink; she looks at it: there was now a pair of icecubes in it)_

* * *

><p>(MOVIE COMERCIAL)<p>

Yunata: "What became...?"

(eyes of insanity)

Aron: "My goal, is to become the champion. The history rewritten with my name in bold!"

(struggle...)

Yunata: "You can't do that! History is not yours to claim."

(new allies arrive...)

Diego: "What is it now? Another nutcase trying to mess the world up?"

Shiro: "Those actions hurt people. Your voice... I shall mute it!"

Yunata: "Like it or not, we're a team now."

(hands together)

Diego: "Count me in, I have a bone to pick!"

(chaotic field...)

Aron: "What do you plan on doing? The panthenic chaos of ruin is under my will."

Shiro: "This foe, we..."

Yunata: "Let's show him how dangerous we are!"

(insert music: "Masterpiece" by mimiharu GT)

(cards up)

Diego: "Crypto summon! Appear, Brimforce Paladin, Lauricius!"

(Lauricius stikes a pose)

Shiro: "Synchro summon! Rise up, Diamond Dust Dragon!"

(Diamond Dust Dragon raises his wings roaring)

Yunata: "Arise, Vagrance Aldrake!"

(Vagrance Aldrake ready to fight)

Yunata: "With light in our spirits gleaming our eyes, we see the one right future."

Diego: "Comming up soon! From the makers of **'Jet Mikz'd 1-4-1**'..."

Shiro: "Guests from **'Cold Saga'**..."

Yunata: "And finally, **'D-Battle'** are comming together. Max-X-Over Movie Special."

**"Duel 3Force Infinity!"**

(three become one)

Yunata&Diego&Shiro: "Appear, Dragon Warrior of Fire and Ice! Max Fusion!"

Yunata: "Comming soon…"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**V-Ark Thunderorb** (LIGHT/ level 1/ Tuner/ Thunder-type/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 600)- This card cannot be used as Xyz material. During your Standby phase, you can send this face up card to the Graveyard to Special summon 2 "V-Ark Thunderorbs" from your deck. They are destroyed during the End phase.

**Chain Burden** (Trap, Normal)- If you would take Battle damage when a monster you control is selected as an attack target: that monster is not destroyed by that battle. In addition: inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage taken, and decrease the attacking monster's ATK by the same amount.

**V-Ark Birdman Survivor** (WIND/ level 3/ Winged Beast-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600)- This card cannot be used as Xyz material. If this card is used as Synchro material along with a "V-Ark" Tuner monster, Special summon 2 "V-Ark Birdman Survivors" from your deck in face-up Defense position.

**W-Ark Ampliphteron ST** (Synchro/ EARTH/ level 4/ Tuner/ Machine-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1800)- 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "V-Ark" monsters  
>- Once per turn, if a "V-Ark" or a "W-Ark" monster you control attacks: change it to Defense position after damage calculation and increase it's DEF by 500.<p>

**W-Ark Blasturion NT** (Synchro/ FIRE/ level 7/ Beast-Warrior-type/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1700)- 1 "V-Ark" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>- If this card attacks, apply the following effect during Damage step: all "V-Ark" and "W-Ark" monsters you control gain 300 ATK until End phase.<p>

**Q-Ark Firewind** (Trap, Continous)- When your opponent targets a "V-Ark", "W-Ark" or "X-Ark" monster you control with his/her card's effects, inflict 300 damage to their Life points.

(NOTE: the first time it was used, the effect was technically not targetting, but Firewind was still employed for dramatic reason)

**Cold Fury** (Trap, Continous)- Once per turn, you can select 1 Attack position Cryonite-type monster or "Diamond Dust Dragon" you control. Until the End phase of this turn, that monster gains 1000 ATK and it cannot attack directly. Destroy this card during the 2nd Standby phase after activation. You can only control 1 "Cold Fury" at the time.

**X-Ark Star-Orca Prismark/ X-Ark Giant Space Whale BismARK** (Synchro/ WATER/ level 11/ Aqua-type/ ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2300)- 1 "W-Ark" Tuner + 1 or more "W-Ark" non-Tuner monsters  
>- At the end of the Battle phase, banish this card. Special summon this banished card at the start of the next Battle phase, if banished by this effect, then select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field. Once per turn, you can negate the Battle damage to your Life points you receive.<p>

**Speed Spell- Auxillaration** (Spell, Normal)- Activate if both players have 4 or more Speed counters. Both players draw 2 cards. Cards drawn by this effect cannot be summoned, acivated or set until your next Standby phase.

**V-Ark Phosphor Sludge** (WATER/ level 2/ Aqua-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)- This card cannot be used as Xyz material. If you control no monsters (except during your 1st turn of the duel), you can discard this card from your hand to Special summon 2 "V-Ark Phosphor Sludge" monsters from your deck. During the End phase, return all monsters summoned by this effect from the field to the deck and shuffle it.

**V-Ark Workeroid** (EARTH/ level 6/ Tuner/ Psychic-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600)- If this card is used as Synchro material along with another "V-Ark" monster(s), the summoned Synchro monster gains the following effect: If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special summon 1 "V-Ark Workeroid" from your deck in Attack position (during this turn, it cannot be used as Synchro material).

**Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 8/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000)- 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>- Once per turn, you can send the top card of your deck to the Graveyard. If it's a monster, this card gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK until your next Standby phase. Otherwise, this card loses 1000 ATK.<p> 


	9. Clear Mind: The Evolution

/AN: before we start, just to review the legend:

V-Ark pronounces Vision ark;

W-Ark pronounces World Ark;

Q-Ark pronounces Quark Ark;

X-Ark pronounces Cross Ark;

That's it, sorry for the bother, keep rolling./

The Fifth Ark…

For centuries it layed hidden and mute, devoid of life and motion. It was the bunker created by the fal'Cie to prepare the world of Pulse for an invasion from the outside. What this invasion is or was, it was never told.

But today, the Fifth Ark was more lively than ever:

At one end, there was a turbo duel occuring, between Shiro and Cid Raines, the later of which obviously took the upper hand

Here's the stats:

Shiro: LP: 2100, SC: 4

His side contained his faithful companion, **Frostland Archfiend** (ATK: 2200/ LV6), one trap card called **Cold Fury**, and one set card.

And here's Cid's side:

Cid: LP: 3300; SC: 4

In addition to the revealed trap card **Q-Ark Firewind**…

Cid: "Hacking: When a willing whisper shatters an absolute dogma, the silence will become the roar of the beast. Hack complete! Bestow upon me the very power of Ruin! Synchro summon!"

He just performed a Synchro summon that opened up the skies above. From the tunnel of cyclones, an entchanted monster arrived, it's once brilliant sparkly presence now spoiled with crimson-red burning aura of war. Before Cid, the monster transformed in an instant: from a dragon into a dragonoid.

Cid: "Heed me, **Wyvern of Etro… Bahamut**!"

The tusks retreated, and the head rewinded into the feet and legs; the talons fliped out and regained the shape of the creature's hands and claws; a portion of it's body detached and reatached at it's hips forming a battle armor of sorts adorned with wings, this also revealing the head. The dragonoid claped both claws together, and roared ferocioucly. ATK: 3000/ LV8

Shiro: "He summoned an Eidolon!"

* * *

><p>Simultaneously to Bahamut's summoning, Fang, to whom the Eidolon belonged, acted strangely. She was consumed by the same burning aura that had caught Bahamut's spirit, and as a result, she went feral.<p>

Fang: "HEAAAAAAAARRRHHHH!"

The aura completely altered her appearance: she put her hands forward, her nails now resembling claws, her teeth became more apparent than before, and her eyes became crimson and violent. Her stance resembled that of a gargoyle. No… no, her pose was almost identical to Bahamut's.

Vanille: "Oh no, Fang!"

Sazh: "How did it come to this?"

As if that wasn't enough, the containers around the l'Cie reacted, releasing another swarm of feral creatures. A small platoon of violent Ooze flans, grinning Imps and a huge Behemoth came marching towards them.

Snow: "Great, now we have the pests on our side as well."

Lightning: "We'll deal with them first, and see what we can do about Fang later."

Having said that, Lightning readied her gunblade and charged at the vile creatures, felling a few Oozes and Imps with a single swing.

Snow and Sazh began their support, the former punching and pulverizing an Ooze in a powerful impact, and the later distracting the giant Behemoth with gunfire.

The sounds of a battle agitated the berserked Fang, and she started to growl.

Vanille: "Uhm… guys…"

Sazh: "(shooting) Not now, Vanille."

Hope: "Something's wrong with Fang. I think she's gonna…"

Fang cut her short. Her movements, they were beyond human, beyond fast. In an instant, she closed in on Lightning, Sazh and Snow. An INSTANT!

And, well…

She first roundhouse kicked Snow in the back…

Snow: "GAH!"

… then punched Sazh in the abdomen…

Sazh: "GOH!"

… and finally kicked Lightning in the chest.

Lightning: "AARH!"

The power of her attacks, it was beyond human. Beyond bear even. Each of the above targets felt the force of an avalanche in their impact spots, and were tossed around like toys. They were all pushed so severely they made a hard impact on the surrounding walls.

Barely getting up, they could only whimper.

Lightning: "Such strength…"

Snow: "Where did that come from?"

Sazh: "Don't make me…"

Fang didn't reply. She was far too busy growling.

Behind her, the Behemoth from before stood up on it's hind legs, so it was now a Beast Warrior in appearance. Fang noticed it.

Just as the Behemoth swung it's giant arm to hit her, she jumped and aimed for the beast's head.

Fang: "GRRAAH! (kicks the Behemoth's mandible) GRRREEEEAH! (rapidly punches the beast's chest, bringing it down)"

Just as the Behemoth was trying to recover from that attack, Fang grabed it's neck and…

Fang: "AAAAAAARGGGGG!"

… well, none of them really saw what happened, but there was a loud knuckle-noise in her direction, and the soon it came, Behemoth's arms stopped moving, and it's breath ceased.

I'm telling you, it was an awful sight.

Hope: "Fang…"

Vanille: "… Come to your senses, Fang!"

Fang heared her… but all she did in response was to avert her sight towards her, with a glare fit for a blood-beast. She even sounded like one.

* * *

><p>Shiro saw the whole thing, but his side wasn't any better either.<p>

Shiro: "How could this happen…?"

Cid: "I use Bahamut's ability!"

Shiro: "What?"

Cid: "Bahamut allows me to mill the top card of my deck, and if it's a monster I mill, then Bahamut gains power same as that monster's Attack points. (picks the top card of his deck, then reveals it) Looks like I mill **V-Ark Rampage Tricerian**. It has an Attack power of 1800, and all this goes to Bahamut!"

Bahamut's eyes, crimson and deep as inferno, lit up along with the surrounding aura, and in the center of it, the soul of what appeared to be a sentient triceratops was displayed twisted and agonized. This soul was absorbed into Bahamut's chest, and it's power grew:

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 4800

Shiro: "No way, he just tamed an Eidolon, and he already knows how to use it's abilities?"

Cid: "I am a l'Cie of the Cocoon fal'Cie Barthandelus. It is my Focus to set you all at the right path, to become the tools of Cocoon's destruction. My quest that will bring me an eternity of peace is almost at an end."

When he said that, Cid's left cheek, and a portion of his left arm, started to shimmer, and the body tissue became as white and lustering as glass, or rather, as crystal.

Cid: "As you can see, it has already began, the process of crystalization."

Shiro: "Cid, you can't be serious? What happened to your dream to stop the fal'Cie? Was that all a farse?"

Shiro: "A poetic display orchestred by the fal'Cie. I am now but a slave to destiny. And I cannot afford to loose sight of my goal ahead of me now. (points forward) I start the Battle phase, and with it, by the will of the Accel Synchro, **X-Ark Star Orca Prismark **surfaces!"

Out of void space, a torrent of rainbow-colored, air-light liquid spilled forth, forming a tidal wave in mid air. Out of this wave, the giant space-whale, Prismark emerged, deep echoes in it's throat. ATK: 3500/ LV11

Shiro: "There it is again."

Cid: "Prismark's monster effect activates. Every time Prismark surfaces into battle, his tides destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. (points at Shiro's Cold Fury) That one could become dangerous if you manage to summon a strong enough monster, so I'll destroy that card! Go, Prismark! Star Dive!"

The wave of rainbow water surrounded, twisted and ultimately drowned and destroyed the revealed Trap card, much to Shiro's dislike.

Shiro: "My card!"

Cid: "It's still Battle phase, and I attack your weak Archfiend with the mighty Bahamut! Show him your Inferno Vase!"

Bahamut, with 4800 Attack points, lit up it's claws, and flew in interception with the Frostland Archfiend. In case the attack hits, Shiro will suffer over 2500 points of damage and lose the duel.

Shiro: "I'm not going down that easily! Trap, activate! **Impact Freeze!** (the trap reveals) Since a Cryonite is on my side of the field, I can reduce 1 monster's power by 1000. The one and obvious choice is to target Bahamut!"

With resolve, Frostland Archfiend formed a fist, and sped up in an inercept course with Bahamut. The ice in it's fist met with the burning heat of Bahamut's claws.

Then they met, and there was a massive power surge. A mighty explosion.

Out of the smoke, only Bahamut rose out.

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 3800

Shiro felt the impact as a mighty shockwave.

Shiro: LP: 500

Cid: "Not bad, but not enough to win. As Bahamut destroyed a monster in battle, **V-Ark Workeroid's **effect activates: and that means I can call another Workeroid from my deck."

Next to Bahamut, the mechanical soldier took it's place. ATK: 1200/ LV6

Shiro: "More of them…"

Cid: "You have nothing left to guard yourself. With the next attack, you lose, and your friends meet a tragic end. Prismark! Attack him directly! Frontal Burst!"

The space whale opened it's giant mouth, which was large enough to swallow a bus whole. Inside, a great amount of high-pressured water filled up, and it shot forward in form of a tidal stream.

The stream was aimed at King Blizzard, Shiro's D-Wheel.

If it hits, it'll all be over…

* * *

><p>opening song: Blue Drops: „Heart no Kakuritsu" („Sora no Otoshimono Forte", 2010)/

(Lightning & co. at the lakeside, with her gazing into the waters…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki  
>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… she turns to see Shiro standing near her, flipping a card in his hand, then tossing it across the lake…)  
><em><strong>Unmei nante nanimo<strong>_

(… the card shines, flies across the surface, producing waves, then returning to the spot where Lightning is standing…)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(… with a powerful splash, Diamond Dust Dragon arises, freezing the waters and raining glittering dust over the entire cast, before taking up into the sky.)

_**Da kara**_

(in the sky, the flying Eidolons Alexander, Bahamut and Shiva Sisters join Diamond Dust in mid-flight; title screens:)

**Cold Saga**

(characters drawing cards, which come to life before them:)

_**Kimi ni arigatou**_

_**(Kimi ni arigatou)**_

(Shiro draws Shiva Shield which comes to life; Snow watches and thumbs up)  
><em><strong>Konna kanjou ga<strong>_

_**(Konna kimochi ga)**_  
>(Lightning draws Diamond Dust Unicorn, which comes to life; Sazh, obsering, almost falls down)<p>

_**Jibun no dokoka ni**_

_**(Mienai dokoka ni)**_

(Hope draws, and the card, Huriboh, comes to life, with Vanille watching…)  
><em><strong>Nemutteta nante<strong>_

_**(Umareteta nante)**_

(Vanille hugs and cuddles Huriboh, who blushes while Hope sweatdrops and Fang laughs about it)

_**Chikyuu o**_

(Megiddo-End Land Gigas emerges from the ground, shattering the earth)

_**Yusaburu you na**_

(it takes it's place behind Barthandelus, whom the group has confronted)

_**Chitei no**_

(fast blendings of the surroundings: Fifth Ark, Archlyte Steppe, Titan's Throne (with Titan in the shot) and Oerba)

_**Maguma mitai ni ne**_

(L-Nitro Plasma Rail drives over the screen, splashing snow as it goes)

_**Haato ga me o samasu**_

(Vanille in a Diamond Dust cosplay, winking, then dancing with a glittering staff)

_**Kokoro ni hi o tsuketeku**_

(monsters performing: Ice Battleclaw clawing the scene; Frostland Archfiend breaking massive ice…)  
><em><strong>Negai ga ugokidasu<strong>_

(… Alexander charging a punch; Brinhyldr shooting firebolts; Frostland Knight slashing with it's sword)

_**Kodou ni deatteku**_

(… Lightning performing Zantetsuken; Shiro summoning a great forcefield…)

_**Saisho de saigo no Suki**_

(Diamond Dust roaring, L-Nitro Plasma Rail dissolving into Synchro rings…)  
><em><strong>Saisho de saigo no Daisuki<strong>_

(… surrounding Diamond Dust, transforming it into Mirrordust Dragon, whose body releases energy rays)

_**Unmei nante nanimo**_

(Shiro riding King Blizzard, Diamond Dust flying above him, and Lightning on it's shoulders, feeling the wind)

_**Shirazu ni kimeta mirai**_

(a Synchro ring opens a portal, leading into warp-space, then overlooking…)

_**Da kara**_

(…the world of Pulse.)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 9: Clear Mind: the Evolution<br>**

The Frontal Burst attack was about to sweep Shiro away…

But he didn't give up.

Shiro: "**Pulsar Zoner's** monster effect, activate!"

Out of nowhere, an odd object flew in. It resembled a ring of ice with 4 extremely long spikes growing out of it. When it met face-to face with the Frontal Burst, with a pop of smoke, a monster appeared carrying the ring on it's back: it was a small (really small, the ring was larger) gremlin-like creature in white robes and a pointy hat, wielding a par of large drumsticks.

Pulsar Zoner: "Poi. Poi-poi."

Shiro: "When my field is empty and my opponent attacks, by removing Pulsar Zoner in my Graveyard from play, I negate your attack and cancel the Battle phase!"

Drummers sometimes feel a strong wild-side, and that's how Zoner felt. Like a drumming maniac, it kept hitting and hitting the spikes of the ring it carried and playing it like a large xilophon.

Pulsar Zoner: "POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI!"

The hitting of the spikes created resonation, and this created a barrier force that, upon the last hit (the last POI), the monster vanished in sparkling dust, and it dissolved the attack as well, forcing the giant Prismark to close it's mouth.

Cid: "(nods) Well done. I knew you had a trick up your sleeve. You must have discarded the monster with Snow Warrior's ability for that purpose only. As the Battle phase ended, Prismark can submerge once more."

A great tide of rainbow water appeared, swallowing Prismark whole and making it vanish.

Cid: "I still have the advantage here. In your hand, there are two cards drawn by **Auxillaration**, which means they are silent until my next turn. (sets a card) I set a card down and end my turn."

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 4800

Shiro: "_I managed to survive… somehow… But if I loose here, then what will become of them? (_looks at the screen) _Everyone… I'll get yout out, somehow. I promise… _(looks at Bahamut) _That Eidolon has gone high-wire. Maybe if I bring it down it'll ease Fang's madness."_

* * *

><p>But the mad Fang was just starting it. She probably didn't even realize, or care about what she did around her. The monsters were all gone now, but she was still frenzied up.<p>

She was eyeing Vanille.

Vanille: "(preparing a fireball) Don't force me into this, Fang. Compulse yourself!"

Fang just growled.

Vanille: "Fang! I know you're in there!"

Lightning: "Maybe… But the rage got heed of her now. What do we do?"

That's when Fang pounced forward. Vanille thought she would instinctively launch the fireball at her attacker, but instead, the ball faded, and she could not harm her best friend.

Thus, she was completely exposed.

Vanille: "Fang…"

Sazh: "Vanille!"

And just when Fang was about to reach Vanille…

Snow stepped in.

He halted Fang and took her in a wrestling stance, arm at arm. He was slowly being pushed back, but didn't give up.

Snow: "Have you forgotten everything we've been through, Fang? Everything we told each other?"

Fang: (growls)

Snow: "Let me tell you something, lady. Perhaps there is no way we can escape our fate. Maybe we'll all end up Cie'th. Maybe only I will become one! But guess what? I couldn't care less!"

An amazing thing happened: Snow actually managed to push Fang backwards. They were still holding each other's grasp tight, but this time, Snow was winning.

Snow: "I made a promise to Serah… Just like you did to Vanille! (pushes more) The promise to save everyone. And if I forsake my Focus in turn, I'll turn Cie'th proudly! But before that happens… (pushes even more) I'll make Serah proud!"

Fang: "HRRRAAAAAHHHH!"

This time, Snow's brand glowed. While Fang was consumed with burning light, his was blue, calming, and cooling. He felt ten times stronger, and in turn, he pushed Fang back so that she was literally thrown back out of her grasp.

At the same time, Snow's brand sprouted a portable light of sorts, modeled in form of a ice-shaped crystal modeled after a heart.

Snow: "Time to clean house! (grabs the crystal) Better make this work… Shiro! (throws it)"

As Snow threw the crystal in his hands away, the light rocketed onwards like a firefly, passing through walls, and having one target in mind.

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Snow… That's his crystal? (looks at his deck) No alternative. I must bring up Diamond Dust Dragon. (draws) My turn!"<p>

Shiro: SC: 5

Cid: SC 5

Shiro: "(looks at the drawn card) _Angel Baton? Can this help?"_

At the same time, the light Snow launched arrived in their alley. Cid seemed confused.

Cid: "What's that? (the light blinds him) Hrrr, what the…?"

Shiro: "This one is for me!"

When the light reached him, instead of his hand, it hit Shiro's deck, and it released a radiant glow in return.

Shiro: "In my deck? (looks at his card; smiles) I got your message, Snow! I play **Speed Spell- Angel Baton! **(plays it) This Speed Spell allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck, then I can discard one of them. _Let's see what Snow gave me_… (draws 2… surprised) These are… Hmp. Cid, my beliefs haven't abandoned me. And here's the proof. (discards 1 card) With this card in the Graveyard, I don't have to worry about Auxillaration's effect. Next… (shows both cards) I Special summon these two!"

Cid: "You Special summon two monsters at once?"

Shiro: "Surprised? By their grace and effect, if one if in my hand, the other can summon both! Appear… (puts both cards on the console) I summon **Shiva Nix, Maiden of Etro**, and **Shiva Stiria, Maiden of Etro**!"

Cid: "The Twin Sisters?"

And so it occured: out of a majestic sphere, 2 sisters of ice, the Shiva, danced out: the one being Shiva Nix, the other Shiva Stiria. They clapped each other, then stood backs to each other in facing Cid.

Shiva Nix, Maiden of Etro: ATK: 1300/ LV3

Shiva Stiria, Maiden of Etro: ATK: 1000/ LV3

Shiro: "If both sisters are in my hand, Shiva Nix can Special summon both of them. (Nix winks) Then, when summoned in this way, Shiva Stiria can use her ability and Special summon a low-level Tuner from my Graveyard, and I pick **Saber Skater**!"

Shiva Stiria formed a massive sphere of blizzard that looked like a snow-bubbleorb. This served as a portal, and out of the portal, a break-dancing ice-skater performed a great pirhouette.

Saber Skater: "Sha-sha-sha-SHA! (ATK: 1000/ LV1)"

Shiro: "Saber Skater's effect would usually boost it's level beyond my use, but when summoned with Stiria's effect, it's abilities are negated, and he stays a level 1 Tuner. Finally, I'll use the effect of **Speed World S!** I can pay 5 Speed counters, then discard 1 card to draw another."

Shiro: SC: 0

Shiro: "Discard… (discards) and draw (draws)!"

Cid: "He got rid of both cards, then Auxillaration is no longer in effect."

Shiro: "You wanted to see him? Here he is! I tune both my level 3 Shiva sisters with the level 1 Saber Skater!"

Saber Skater: "Sha-sha-SHA! (dissolves into a Synchro ring)"

The Shiva Sisters performed a dance worth a parade, and passed through the Synchro ring.

3* + 3* +1* = 7*

Shiro: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

A familiar cry revoke, and Shiro's brand lit up. The burst was majestic, Diamond Dust Dragon got out of it, glittering the Ark with lustering sparkles.

Shiro: "Rise up, **Diamond Dust Dragon!"**

And so, it took it's pose. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Cid: "That is your Comandee, Diamond Dust Dragon. It's an honor to see it in such glory."

Shiro: "I declare battle, and with it, Prismark must surface!"

Out of another torrent of rainbow sea, the giant space-whale Prismark rose up. ATK: 3500/ LV11

Shiro: "He may be weak against Prismark and Bahamut, but your Workeroid my dragon can beat any time of the week. Rush, Sonic Vortex!"

Diamond Dust Dragon launched it's trademark attack, pulverizing the Workeroid until only dust remained.

Cid: "(covers his face) You think your deliberation will work? I use Prismark's last ability! When Prismark is on the field, he can negate my battle damage once per turn!"

The dust remains of Workeroid were sucked up by the giant whale. The next instant, the whale submerged into ranbow waters and vanished.

Shiro: "_I must take my time, step by step. If I can pull it off… Maybe, just maybe… I can Accel Synchro_…(picks a card) I set a card and end my turn."

Cid: "(draws) My move then!"

Cid: SC: 6

Shiro: SC: 1

Cid: "It's been a whole turn since I played Auxillaration, so the cards I drew can now be used. It has also been a turn since Bahamut's ability was put to use, and that means his attack points return to normal."

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 3000

Cid: "Let's not waste any. I reveal my trap card: **Q-Ark Wonder Spring**! (the card flips) Because my Graveyard is full of V-Arks, can remove 1 of them from play to summon 2 more from my Graveyard. I release **V-Ark Phosphor Sludge…** (removes the card) And summon 2 more!"

2 slimey creatures appeared on Cid's side of the field, their heads tucked in and their slimey arms put up in a defensive stance. DEF: 1000/ LV2; DEF: 1000/ LV2

Cid: "I also Normal summon the **V-Ark Velocitron**!"

The new monster was a machine that looked like a satelite with an eyeball, a creepy creature whose tail was flexible like that of a snake. ATK: 1000/ LV2

Cid: "I will never quit my summoning, that much you must realize! Synchronize, I tune both my sludges of level 2 with the level 3 Velocitron!"

The Velocitron dissolved into 3 Snychro rings, for the Phosphor Sludges to pass through. The speed of movement almost took their slimey bodies apart.

2* + 2* + 3* = 7*

Cid: "Request permission to deliberate the enemy with aid from the gloomy sky. Permission granted! May howling wind seek it's way into their hearts! Synchro summon!"

Another burst of light, and a bio-mechanical creature emerged out of it.

Cid: "Launch, **W-Ark Dactylopteron NT**!"

This new creature looked like a huge Rhodan sized pteranodon cyborg, it's wings completely covered in metal and a jet-booster up it's tail. It spread it's wings and screeched a high-pitched tune. ATK: 2400/ LV7

Shiro: "Another one?"

Cid: "Correct. And with every V-Ark and W-Ark I summon, the Fifth Ark spits out more fiends!"

* * *

><p>The plan by granting Shiro Snow's Eidolons was a success, but Fang's rampage was still present.<p>

Snow was currently holding her down from behind.

Snow: "A little help would be much appreciated."

It was in vain: Fang managed to get rid of his grip, and push him backwards.

Lightning: "She's too strong!"

Just then, the walls trembled again, and opened up. From a secret container hidden within, the party witnessed the arrival of new large enemies.

Really large enemies.

Those were 2 Pulse warmachines that slid out. At first, they were still like statues, but as soon as the walls stopped moving, the metallic giants sprang to life. Those were Berserkers, massive red centauric pieces of metal with 6 hooves and no arms, but with huge armshields placed in stead of their right arm.

Lightning: "And now this. Hope, follow!"

Hope: "Aye!"

The sheer size of the huge galloping constructs would be enough to anihilate them all, but their centauric shapes granted them incredible speed. The rampage, and the mayhem, was hereby complete: the Berserkers were smashing their hooves left and right, dealing massive damage on their surroundings, while the l'Cie were either dodging their attacks or counterattacking as they went. Long ranged attackers like Sazh or Vanille were a bit more successful than others.

Lightning diverted the attention of one Berserker by shooting in it's face with her gunblade. The monster pulled it's entchanted armshield out, which it wielded like a gun riffle, and took aim at her.

Lightning: "Hope, now!"

Hope: "Eat this! (tosses the boomerang)"

Vanille: "A little spicy! (launches a fireball)"

The fireball reached Hope's boomerang, and the two elements interacted, incinerating the tool as it flew. And it's target was Berserker's face. On impact, there was an explosion, and the shock of the damage, the Berserker tilted sideways, nigly falling down.

Plus, since it was already aiming the weapon, the Pulsefire attack it delivered was still launched, but instead of the requested target, it rained firetongues all over the other Berserker, damaging it's hull.

It was not yet the end: Fang interwined. Her brutal strength was the last key. Out of sheer rage, she charged the shot down Berserker, and with the force of a trainwreck, she kicked the mech into the higher abdomen. The Berserker was thus catapulted into the wall, where it made a powerful crack of an inprint.

Sazh: "Wow… Good thing that didn't come my way."

Then, like a zombie, Fang turned towards Sazh. This freaked him out.

Sazh: "Hey, hey, I was just joking!"

Fang: "Help… me…"

The fact that Fang could still talk sense was admirable, but this was truly something Sazh, or anyone else, could comprehend.

Sazh: "What?"

Fang: "… Please…"

That's when she looked at him. Her eyes were still red, but there were tears taining them now.

Fang: "Please help me…"

The scene made the others put their weapons down for a moment. Fang was showing signs of sentiency, that much is certain.

But it only lasted for that moment. In the next one:

Fang: "(holds her head) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

Fang's rampage got on a completely new level. After shouting her lungs out, she started swinging her amrs left and right, with no order, like she had a bone to pick with the air around her. It was like watching a blind person struggle, only much more violent.

Vanille: "Oh no, Fang!"

Fang: "HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

* * *

><p>Bahamut, following the link with her mistress, also howled. It was evoking a battle. The only thing missing was foamy saliva in it's jaws.<p>

Cid: "It is heeding for power, and thus shall I provide him with it. I use Bahamut's ability, milling the top card of my deck."

The process was slow, but at this point, there were evident marks on Cid's body: the surface of his body was still shimmering like a crystal, and the area of this necrosis spread from his cheek and hand to his arm, neck and a portion of his chest.

He sent the top card from his deck to the Graveyard, glancing it before doing so. Once again, it was a monster.

Cid: "I milled the monster **V-Ark Wolf Settler**, with 1600 Attack points."

Next to Bahamut, a crimson soul of a warrior wearing wolf pelt appeared, but it was soon devoured by the mad dragon.

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 4600

Shiro: "Don't you see? By using that ability you're worsening Fang's state!"

Cid: "If your friends are not strong enough to survive my trial, then so the better for the world they are endangering. In battle phase, I summon the mighty Prismark!"

Out of a rainbow torrent, the Space Whale once again sang out. ATK: 3500/ LV11

Cid: "With Prismark's effect, I destroy that face-down card of yours. Star Dive!"

The torrent of rainbow was about to devour Shiro's card…

Shiro: "If that's the case, I chain it! Go, **Luster Force!** (the card flips)"

Cid: "Huh? Chain? (smiles) Well done, Shiro. Chaining a card before I destroy it will still apply it's effects."

The card Shiro played was washed away by the torrent, yet it's effect still worked.

Shiro: "Luster Force's effect: Diamond Dust Dragon shifts to Defense mode, and for this turn it cannot be destroyed by battle."

Indeed, Diamond Dust then descended, crossed it's arms and folded it's wings forward in a defensive stance. DEF: 2100

Cid: "A good shield, but I have the perfect sword. Perhaps I should tell you why: with Dactylopteron NT on my side, every time a monster I control attacks a monster in Defense position, you take 400 points of damage."

Shiro: "What?"

Cid: "You only have 500 points left, and I have 3 striking monsters. Let's see you survive this! Battle! Bahamut, attack Diamond Dust Dragon!"

The dragonoid was eager to strike. With a claw charged in rage, it smashed it against Diamond Dust's wings. The dragon welpt in pain, but endured the impact.

At the same time, Dactylopteron flew up above Shiro, and, apparently, it droped some kind of bomb in his direction.

Shiro: "Diamond Dust Dragon's effect! Revoke Life! I gain 1000 Life points and the damage I receive is halved."

With a roar, Diamond Dust summoned a powerful blizzard that enveloped Shiro's side, stalling the bomb's arrival and softening it's fall. This still blew up above him, dealing damage.

Shiro: LP: 500… 1500… 1300

Cid: "That's still targetting, or have you forgotten Firewind?"

On that cue, Cid's trap **Q-Ark Firewind** lashed a burning cyclone over Shiro's side. The fire burned him severely.

Shiro: LP: 1000

Cid: "Now, Dactylopteron NT, Star Orca Prismark, attack as well!"

The whale spat out high-pressure water, while the pteranodon kept raining down bombs at Diamond Dust, but the very least, he managed to keep put. Shiro, however, felt a drastic blow.

Shiro: "Gaaaarh…!"

Shiro: LP: 200

Cid: "You're a tough cookie. You have my respect for that, but the duel you will not win without proper toughts. As the Battle phase is over, Prismark will submerge once more. (Prismark vanishes in rainbow tide; Cid sets a card) I set this card face-down and end my turn."

Shiro: "No… It's you… Who will perish!"

That glare wasn't present on his face for a while now. It means he meant business.

Cid: "Huh? Can it be… That you'll try it?"

Shiro: "You're so eager to find out? I'll give you an answer! (draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 2

Cid: SC: 7

Shiro: "Let it be… (looks at the card he drew) Yes! Here goes! (speeds up) I summon **L-Nitro Snow Fairy!"**

The monster he summoned was a different sort of Cryonite. A young blue-skinned girl with a helmet on, and synthetic wings with blue radiant veins flowing on them. She smiled, then posed like a cutie. ATK: 800/ LV1

Shiro: "Then, if I control this L-Nitro monster, from my Graveyard, I can call out to** L-Nitro Vortex Carrier!"**

He put another card on the field, this one was a bulky robot, or a robot suited man, with an odd collar around it's neck. It spun like wild, and spat out snow-like substances like a sprinkler. Same as Snow Fairy, blue veins ran all over it's body. ATK: 500/ LV1

Cid: "Both L-Nitro? Liquid Nitrogen monsters."

Shiro: "L-Nitro Snow Fairy's effect: for every other L-Nitro monster, Snow Fairy gains an additional level star."

L-Nitro Snow Fairy: LV1… LV2

Shiro: "The stage is set. Here I come! I tune both my L-Nitro monsters: L-Nitro Snow Fairy of level 2 and L-Nitro Vortex Carrier of level 1!"

L-Nitro Vortex Carrier was definitey a robot. As soon as the command showed up, the collar on it's neck kept spinning like wild, almost like he wanted it to fly, but instead it created 1 Synchro ring and vanished, leaving Snow Fairy to fly and dance her way through the ring, uniting her inner lights.

2* + 1* = 3*

Shiro: "Desired liberty will reach the fields of crystal mist. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The burst of light erupted, and inside, engine noise was heard.

Cid: "It is here, then."

Shiro: "Full throttle! Synchro Tuner, **L-Nitro Plasma Rail!"**

The monster that appeared was, simply described, a robotic suited man whose entire body from the waist down was fused with a snowmobile-shaped motobike. It also had blue veins running courses over the front hoos and it's torso, and released snow-like trails beneath it's wheels. It was extremely mobile, having performed several flips upon arriving. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Shiro: "It's here! The Synchro Tuner!"

* * *

><p>Lightning saw what he did over the screen.<p>

Lightning: "So he did it. Will this turn the tables?"

She didn't notice that the wrecked Berserker stood up behind her…

* * *

><p>So there it was that Shiro controlled both Diamond Dust Dragon and a Synchro tuner. He was aiming at only one thing.<p>

Shiro: "Here goes! Accel Synchro!"

Just like Cid did, Shiro sped up the D-Wheel until the surrounding speed became visible as a burst of energy.

Shiro: "Go, Plasma Rail! (the monster nods and dissolves into Synchro rings) I tune my Diamond Dust Dragon with the level 3 Synchro Tuner L-Nitro Plasma Rail, to Synchro summon… Gh."

That's when he realized: even with the summoned Tuner…

He had no real Accel Synchro monsters to bring out. He thought it would reveal itself at this point, but all he received was cold air.

Shiro: "What's wrong? The monster was supposed to arrive now. I have the materials, I even accelerated beyond safety measures."

He was still accelerating… Yet, even if the speed remained the same, the burst of energy vanished. Synchro rings along with it, and out of dust, Plasma Rail reformed. It was also clueless.

Shiro: "What? What am I doing wrong? Why won't Accel Synchro heed me?"

Cid: "Did you think it would be that simple?"

Shiro: "Hh?"

Cid: "Out of speed you craft shape. Out of faith, power. Fail to complete these conditions, and no speed in the world will aid you. Without thoughts clear for speed, all you do is overheating your D-Wheel."

Shiro: "No way… Then all along… My chances were zero?"

They were arriving in a dangerous zone: a sharp curved underground skyscrapper district, with their roads placed at a decent heights.

Shiro: "What am I supposed to do? Here I stand against three seemingly invincible monsters. How am I supposed to…?"

* * *

><p>Lightning: "No… He failed?"<p>

The Berserker stood up behind Lightning, eyeing at her...

Snow: "Lightning, behind you!"

Lightning: "What?"

She turned around, and just barely jumped aside before the creature managed to sunder the ground she was standing on. Just as she meant to counter this, a new enemy arrived, once hidden in the beast's shield: a large, crimson Centaurion Blade, a giant hovering sword.

Lightning: "Oh no!"

She jumped aside again, and the Centaurion Blade was shot in her direction. It went forward like a rocket, and even thogh it missed Lightning, it's sharp edge drilled through the walls and halls of the Ark, traveling forward and dealing damage. By the time it stopped, it was too late…

* * *

><p>The blade caused a mighty impact upon the entire Ark, even the district where Shiro and Cid were at were shaken by this. Cid, who had the perfect feeling for balance and speed, endured the shock, but Shiro…<p>

He was still driving at high speed, and as he was in deep thoughts, the shockwave took him by surprise.

Shiro: "Hey, what the… (spins out of control) HrAAaaaaaAAaAAaaaa…"

Cid: "Oh no, Shiro! (speeds up)"

And then it happened: Shiro got too close to the edge of the road… and slipped down.

Time slowed down for him, he was completely powerless. He was tossed aside and next to him was King Blizzard. The two were falling down independently.

Hundreds of feet beneath him, there was another road, but hitting it from this heights would mean certain death.

* * *

><p>The group looked at the sceen. They were beside themselves.<p>

Vanille: "No, Shiro!"

Snow: "What was he doing?"

Sazh: "How did this happen?"

Lightning: "… No."

* * *

><p>Shiro: "No… Now I blew it…"<p>

Here's a surprise: Cid drove the same course. He followed Shiro's death-fall, but he did so by steering his Oberon straight into the abyss.

Shiro: "What is he doing?"

Cid didn't say anything. There were 2 things different from the way they were falling: if you tossed a motocycle off a cliff, that would be Shiro, and if you drove it yourself, that would be Cid. The other difference was the fact that Cid was surrounded by the same acceleration burst from before.

Shiro: _"What is he doing? Can he even survive such a fall?"_

And then it hit him: acceleration.

Shiro: _"Of course…"_

With the last amount of strength, Shiro grabbed King Blizzard's controls and sat down at behind the steering. With even more strength, he tried to push the D-Wheel's nose so it was directed precicely down.

Shiro: "If we can hit the ground at the right angle and at the right time, we just might make it!"

Diamond Dust Dragon and L-Nitro Plasma Rail looked at him in an odd way, but trusted their master nontheless.

Shiro: "Here goes: Acceleration!"

He hit the gas, increasing speed in mid air, trying to steer the vehicle even in mid-fall. It was awfully difficult, like trying to walk against a gale.

In a sign of trust, both Diamond Dust Dragon and Plasma Rail flew next to him, under the same angle as he.

Speed was increasing, and the ground was comming closer…

Shiro: "Just a bit more! We can do this!"

Acceleration hit the point of the burst, covering Shiro's D-Wheel like a coat.

He barely managed to keep the drive steady…

Then, for some reason, he glanced in the direction of Diamond Dust. And he saw it.

Just for a brief moment, just for a flash second: the speed bent Diamond Dust's image, and Shiro saw an even bigger dragon next to him.

Shiro: "Is that...?"

Then, for some reason, gravity ceased and the burst moved the D-Wheel forward instead of down. They made contact, both of them, and continued the drive like nothing happened.

Cid: "Well done, Shiro. You figured the trick behind absolute speed. But, is it enough?"

Shiro:_ "What was that? _(flashbacks the dragon image)_ It was only speed that bent his image, but… for some reason, it felt more powerful. As I fell… I only felt speed. No air reistance, no ground tension, that force was just speed. I see! If that's the case, I_… Turn end."

The chase continued…

* * *

><p>And so did the battle of the l'Cie.<p>

Vanille: "He made it!"

Sazh: "Yeah, but what to do now? Look at his field."

Vanille: "Huh?"

Snow: "He's got a point. He left that L-Nitro quastar-blaster in Attack mode. One hit, and it's all over."

Just then, the two Berserkers stood up again, both having Centaurion blades hovering next to them. Fang was also present, still in her state of frenzy.

Lightning: "We have our hands full of work here too. (readies her gunblade)_ Shiro… please hurry…"_

And things just got worse: the walls opened up again, and through the gaps, even more monsters marched in: Pulsework Knights, Oozes, Imps… You name it!

Hope: "… Oh, come on!"

Sazh: "Now what? Anyone has a really big cage or something?"

And this horde was closing in. Honestly, even Lightning was slowly loosing hope.

* * *

><p>Cid: "So, you decided to give up then? I'll show you no pardon. My turn!"<p>

Cid: SC: 8

Shiro: SC: 3

Cid: "I'll still proceed with caution. I use Bahamut's ability, milling my top card! (sends the card) Tsh… It's **Q-Ark Magma Coil**, a Spell card. That means Bahamut loses 1000 attack points."

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 2000

Cid: "But I'll fix it, I have my face-down: **Nitro Force! **(the card flips) This card negates Bahamut's power loss and restores it to it's original state!"

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 3000

Cid: "This is it. Nowhere else to run! Prismark, surface!"

I'll make it short: Prismark arrived. ATK: 3500/ LV11

Cid: "This is the end of line. You quit, you loose. Prismark, Frontal Burst!"

The power of the immense stream of water was all directed against Shiro's Plasma Rail.

But…

Shiro: "_The hell I am quitting_. (looks forward) _I am just getting started_."

He sped up the D-Wheel, and just before the attack hit…

So did Plasma Rail, sped up with a tremendous burst and avoided the hit!

/Insert song: "Clear Mind" by Masaaki Endoh/

Cid: "What?"

His speed was not decreasing…

Shiro: "L-Nitro Plasma Rail's effect: when a Synchro monster is attacked, I can Synchro summon in order to negate the attack!"

Cid: "I know that, I designed the thing. But, to do so, you'll have to Accel Synchro, which…"

Shiro: "Which I'm about to perform! Watch me!"

Disregarding everything else, Shiro only focused on speeding up.

Shiro: "Follow me!"

Diamond Dust Dragon and L-Nitro Plasma Rail followed along, matching speed as Shiro reactivated the acceleration burst.

Shiro: "_This is the secret to Accel Synchro, is it not?_ (closes his eyes) _This world of speed, it lives on mobility, constant motion. Motion grants power. I can feel it… Sheer speed that unites my very thoughts with the path ahead…"_

The world around him changed: he was no longer in the Ark, he was driving in a road of sheer energy, a world of speed: the Speed World in it's true colors.

Shiro: "_This energy feeds my soul. I am incredible self-confident. I have the absolute trust in my own power. My mind is so opened, so grazing…"_

He slowly opened his eyes, still witnessing the Speed World around him. Before him, he saw the image of a blank white card. And he heard Diamond Dust's call.

Shiro: "_Diamond Dust… Lightning… Everyone… I have found it… This is…"_

He opened his eyes quickly, once again in the Ark, and they flashed like stars.

Shiro: "Clear Mind!"

The intensity of his burst increased exponentially. The burst was equal to a thousand suns.

Cid: _"He finally understood…"_

_**Karamitsuku jikan furikitte  
>Genkai made buttobashite<br>Girigiri no omoi tsunai dara iku no sa MY WAY**_

Even his monsters suddenly felt invincible, despite the odds. Plasma Rail took the front position, while Diamond Dust matched speed from behind. Shiro's brand lit up, up to the point when it was no longer evident what kind of monster it was showing.

Shiro: "I tune the level 7 Synchro monster Diamond Dust Dragon with the level 3 Synchro Tuner, L-Nitro Plasma Rail!"

The display was magnificent: Plasma Rail not just dissolved into Synchro tings, it united them with the road, surrounding bothe Diamond Dust and Shiro's King Blizzard!

Cid: "_He's a natural."_

Shiro: "_This speed is not enough… I need more."_

_**Akaku tagiru jōnetsu daite  
>MONOCHROME no keshiki o nuke tara<br>NON STOP de ikkini oikoshite ike **_

Were it even possible, his speed increased, the burst slowly coating Diamond Dust Dragon and giving it the force of the speed as a living shield. The image of the white card before him was still lacking an image, though…

Shiro: "_Faster… Faster…. I can see it… With speed I craft shape…"_

It finally appeared before him: the Accel Synchro monster: a mighty dragon and Diamond Dust's next stage.

Shiro: "_And out of faith… power!_ World of illusions, show your true face as reflected by the sea of crystal dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>The l'Cie party was slowly cornered by the army of monsters. Their long-ranged attacks did little to sway them at bay.<p>

Sazh: "Well, kids… Looks like this is it. No matter what happens… I just wanted to say it's been…"

Hope: "Anybody hearing that?"

Sazh: "Yes, that's me opening my soul to you…"

Hope: "Not that. Listen."

Hope was right. And after they heard it, they also saw it: Shiro, or at least they thought it was him, the burst he performed made it difficult to tell him apart, he was closing in.

Vanille: "Is that…?"

Snow: "He's headed this way. Incomming!"

4 of them jumped sideways… Lightning remained still, right in his path.

In addition to Shiro, she also saw…

Lightning: "… Serah?"

Yes, Serah's mirage before her. She was smiling.

_**Dare yori mo hayaku tadori tsuki tai  
>Mamoru beki hito ga irukara <strong>_

_Serah: "Don't be afraid. Come in the path."_

The image vanished, and Lightning saw Shiro's madman driving, right in her direction.

Her head said jump, but her heart said still. She had to see it.

Shiro: "…ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

He grabbed the card before him, crafted out of speed, and then, one inch before hitting Lightning…

… He vanished.

Lightning only felt a strong gust in her face, but in the performace, she did not even blink. Shiro vanished before her eyes, and she got a glimpse of what he saw.

Lightning: "Mirror… Dust…"

Sazh: "(getting up) Woah, woah, where'd he go? This isn't cool, Shiro! Not cool at all!"

Cid drove by next to the l'Cie, his monsters scaring the army of Ark creatures.

Just then, behind them all, as the road continued, a massive powerburst employed and caused all monsters present to fall down. Shiro reappeared… but that was not Diamond Dust Dragon flying next to him.

Even his brand changed shape, now depicting the new evolved form of Diamond Dust.

After the illumination fainted, the dragon, even larger and with a different design, flew up.

Shiro: "Reach the skies… **Mirrordust Dragon!"**

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!**_

_**Motto hageshiku  
>Hashire furikaeru koto nante<strong>_

_**Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD**_

It found the proper space to perform, and like a jet, it flew into the high spheres of the Ark, flying straight up and spinning wildly… faster, and faster, and faster, until…

It stopped all the sudden, spreading it's wings and gazing at the world below.

This dragon, it was magnificent: a larger variant of Diamond dust, yet this one had no real jaws as it's mouth was covered by platings of sorts. The horn on it's head, it was now only one, but it was extremely long, bent atop his head like an arch that oversaw the entire length of the neck, with a shiny jewel at it's root with the head. Same formations were found at the back sides of his arms, and the wings: those were now 3 pairs of wings, resembling the design used to buld airplanes, overlapping wings: those of a fighter jet, a jumbo jet and a multirole. The chest was now covered with shiny black tiles, reflecting the world beneath it. Every wingbeat released a portion of shiny dust that would make even diamond dust fade away.

Hope: "Woah…"

Sazh: "I take it all back."

Vanille: "It's beautiful."

With a last roar, as sweet as a song and still as powerful as drums of war, it declared: Mirrordust Dragon was born! ATK: 3200/ LV10

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!**_

_**Atsuku moyashite  
>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chira se<strong>_

_**FULL THROTTLE de  
>Iku ze CLEAR MIND<strong>_

Then, it performed: it's body lit up, and… there was no real exit point, the entire body started firing bolts of energy, hundreds of them. Every single bolt hit it's target: every one of the creatures that the Ark spat out and that the l'Cie were surrounded with, and with only a single bolt, regardless of their size, the creatures were all eliminated. Every last one.

It then continued to follow it's master on King Blizzard, and this time, folowing the monsters it came about to battle.

Cid: "You have figured Accel Synchro? I'm glad. You have my respect, Shiro."

Shiro: "It was your methods that reveled me how."

Cid: "I'll take that as a compliment. Truth is… Barthandelus had nothing to do with my presence here. I came on my own accord."

Shiro: "Because you wanted to show me how to Accel Synchro?"

Cid: "I was bount to fullfil my Focus and find my triumph. Then I saw all of your performance on the Palamecia and made me reconsider. You people, are stronger than any destiny, and so I decided to aid you. At first, I wanted to stop the fal'Cie plans by eliminating their l'Cie tools. But now, I have found new hope. Let me see that monster of yours perform! Prismark, leave! (Prismark vanishes) I set one card down and end my turn! (sets)"

Shiro: "That you shall! (draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 4

Cid: SC: 9

_**Kodoku to fuan o hikizu ta  
>Muryoku na hibi bu kowashite<br>Mō DASH de ima o tsukinukero nai techa**_

_**NO WAY**_

Cid: "Before you even think on targeting my W-Ark monsters, here what do: reveal my Trap card: **Q-Ark Crane Capture!** (the card flips) That means I can release W-Ark Dactylopteron NT. (Dactylopteron shatters) Then I draw 2 new cards. (draws)"

Shiro: "You leave me with little choice. But it's the one I'm going for."

He was looking at Bahamut, the Eidolon now bathed in crimson energy.

Shiro: "Battle phase! Come out, Prismark, and witness the monster that will undo you!"

Out of the floating tide of rainbow sea, the space whale Prismark made it's appearance. ATK: 3500/ LV11

Shiro: "Battle! Mirrordust Dragon, attack Bahamut! Cosmic Arrow!"

In mid-flight, Mirrordust transformed it's body slightly, putting both arms beneath it's torso, extending the arch-spikes on it's arms making it look like a crossbow, then folded his wings back into an aerodynamic shape, and stiffed the neck forward, really giving his the appearance of an arrow.

At such speed, it's body turned into an projectile, an arrow aiming for Bahamut's chest.

The Wyvern did it's best to counter it, but as soon as the two dragons clashed…

The energy burst went right through Bahamut. It materialized and morpher back into Mirrordust's original form after it was done with the piercing. It turned around to see the damage dealt:

_**Me ni mie nai nani ka ni obie  
>GRIP kika nai CORNER ja<br>Mayoi wa kinmotsu da ze kakugo kanryo **_

Bahamut was not only wounded: the attack biforcated him! The beast released a powerful cry… yet, in it's last moments, the crimson aura surrounding it vanished, and it's true colors were exposed. It closed it's eyes, and even let out a tear of releif.

Then, both halves blew up.

Cid: "Prismark can negate battle damage once per turn. The attack won't graze me."

Prismark sucked up the smoke from the battle, thus reducing the damage to zero.

Shiro: "Yours was not the damage I was after. (looks at Mirrordust) Thank you, my friend."

* * *

><p>At the l'Cie, the only threat left was the berserked Fang.<p>

But this lifted. She released one last cry, and then, all trace of the crimson aura fainted. Fang collapsed down, exhausted.

Snow: "Fang!"

Vanille: "Fang!"

Her friends came up to her, and helped her get up. She opened her eyes, and with a smile, she replied.

Fang: "What's the rush? I'm here."

They all sighed in relief, and Vanille even shed a tear.

Vanille: "Oh Fang… (hugs her) You're back!"

Fang: "(O.O) Uhm… Yeah, yes I am… Uhm… And where had I left?"

Finally, a moment of joy.

Sazh: "How do you suppose this happened?"

Lightning: "I have a thought."

Lightning looked into the air, and even though they were both far away, she could still hear and see the image of their new protector: Mirrordust.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mada dare mo mi ta koto nai ashita e<br>Omae-tsure kaze ni naru no sa **_

Cid: "Such power. And yet, my Accel Synchro is clearly more powerful. In the next turn, I will be able to use it to defeat you."

Shiro: "Mirrordust Dragon's effect activates. When Mirrordust defeats a monster in battle, I can release Mirrordust."

With that, Mirrordust Dragon slowly shattered into dust, like a statue of sand against a gale. But the dust that remained, it was ever present.

Shiro: "By doing this, your next Battle phase is simply skipped."

Cid: "What?"

Shiro: "You heard me. By using this effect, Battle phase has ended, and Prismark has no choice but to vanish."

A tide of rainbow water swallowed the whale whole until it was gone.

Shiro: "And as your next Battle phase doesn't exist, he can't surface until my next turn."

Cid: "I see… Prismark's one weakness. You have found it. Without Battle phase, I can't attack and damage your Life points."

Shiro: "That's right. (picks a card) I learn as I go. I set a card and end my turn."

The chase continued.

Cid: "You have proven to be a worthy match for me after all. I never would have expected such delight in a duel."

Shiro: "My only delight will be found in knowing I fight for the right cause. It is the one thing I cherrish."

Cid: "I doubt it's the only thing, too. (looks at his crystalized skin) I don't have much time left. Better make the most of it."

Shiro: "I envy your spirit, but if you really do wish for me to become victorious, why still fight?"

Cid: "Is the answer not obvious? True, you have mastered Accel Synchro. But, I will not chance leaving the fate of this world to the one whom I can best myself. (draws) My turn!"

Cid: SC: 10

Shiro: SC: 5

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!**_

_**Motto tōku e  
>Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa<strong>_

_**Buchikome RED ZONE**_

Cid: "A man with my perspective skills is ashamed to admit, but this simply slipped my mind. Speed World S effect: I can consume 6 of my Speed Counters in order to inflict 1200 points of damage to your Life points. Without Diamond Dust Dragon, I wonder how you wish to manage this!"

Cid: SC: 4

The Oberon charged a beam attack, and launched it forward, at Shiro.

Cid: "Well?"

Shiro: "I came too far to quit now. I counter your damage with my own trap: open!** Damage Freeze**! (the card flips) This card negates your effect damage!"

A cold cloud surrounded Shiro, and as soon as the beam of energy was to reach him, it froze, then shattered. Cid noticed that Mirrordust Dragon's dust was still present like a fog of sorts. A mirror in vapor.

Cid: "You truly cover all bases. Still, one last thing remains: we must decide, which of our Accel Synchro monsters will prevail, and which one will thwart the fal'Cie. I set my two cards down and end my turn."

Shiro: "This is your final move, Cid. I can feel it. (draws) My turn."

Shiro: SC: 6

Cid: SC: 5

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!**_

_**Iki teru kagiri  
>Hakanakute mo kagayaite i tai<strong>_

_**FULL SPEED de  
>Iku ze CLEAR MIND<strong>_

Shiro: "During Standby phase, Mirrordust Dragon returns to the field! Reach the sky!"

The shining dust stopped, gathered and reassembled into the form that was Mirrordust Dragon, it's powerful roar silencing the entire Ark. ATK: 3200/ LV10

Shiro: "Now I use the effect of Speed World S, in order to consume all my Speed counters and give their power over to Mirrordust!"

Speed once again became fashioned as might, as Mirrordust Dragon absorbed the essence of the Speed World around him. It's luster, were that possible, became greater.

Shiro: SC: 0

Mirrordust Dragon: ATK: 4400

Shiro: "This is it! I declare battle. Show yourself, Prismark!"

The tidal wave of Prismark's rainbow sea spat out it's leviathan: the space whale Prismark took flight. In size, it clearly outmatched it's competitor, but in strength? ATK: 3500/ LV11

Also, the incomming torrent swallowed Shiro's Damage Freeze trap. It was no longer needed anyway.

Shiro: "I hope you're ready! The victor will be set with this! Mirrordust Dragon, attack X-Ark Prismark with Cosmic Arrow!"

Mirrordust's luster greatened, and it started transforming: putting it's arms at the torso, stiffing it's neck, folding it's wings and forming an arrow design. At jet speed, it took flight, it's nose set to counteract Prismark itself.

Cid: "A noble act, I expected as much. Yet… (his body glows) If I can stop you here… I will use all my remaining power!"

It was odd, but this time it was Cid that released sparkling dust. It's body had been swallowed by a bright flash, and when it was over… well…

Cid's body completely changed shape: his entire right side, his arm, hand, shoulders and chest, and his hair, it all crystalized, becoming a smooth surface fit for a statue. His appearance changed completely.

Cid: "I will set you free! Trap, open! **Q-Ark Dust Trailer!** (the card reveals) And I'll chain it with **Q-Ark Thermocoat**! (another Trap reveals) You were right to asume this was the last turn, but the last turn for you! The chained effect of Q-Ark Thermocoat gives Prismark 500 extra Attack points!"

A large red ring appeared out of nowhere, this letting Prismark pass through it gave the whale a new layer of red energy-based coating.

X-Ark Star-Orca Prismark: ATK: 4000

Cid: "And then there's the effect of Q-Ark Dust Trailer. With it, I can target your dragon and halve it's attack power!"

The other trap launched an energy beam, which hit Mirrordust Dragon in the chest and halted it's advance.

Cid: "With half the strength, the damage will be sufficient to anihilate your Life points. I shall see triumph unfold at my will!"

Shiro: "I am sorry… But you shall not!"

Cid: "What?"

Shiro: "You did my mistake and underestimated your opponent. Mirrordust Dragon's effect activates! (discards a card) When my opponent targets a card I control with effects, Mirrordust Dragon can negate the effect and then destroy one card on my opponent's command!"

Mirrordust Dragon repulsed itself, and endured the energy blast. In fact, it seemed to be pushing the energy beam backwards, an odd forcefield emitted from it's chest enveloped it's entire body, then it grabbed the energy used against him and took the force captive!

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!**_

_**Motto hageshiku  
>Hashire furikaeru koto nante<strong>_

_**Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD**_

Shiro: "The monster I aim this time…(fingerpoints) Is Prismark!"

Cid: "That is a mistake on your end. If you target Prismark, Q-Ark Firewind will damage your Life points until none are left."

Shiro: "Mirrordust Dragon negates effect damage."

Cid: "What?"

Shiro: "And as soon as Prismark is gone, Thermocoat will become useless as well. Here goes! (turns the D-Wheel to face Cid) Mirrordust Dragon, take him out with Mirror Garret!"

The powerful Mirrordust Dragon threw the gathered energy like a bomb, and in mid-air, this became a lethal beam. It was aiming at Prismark.

The beam's flash was huge. Once it settled, the damage was evident: There was a hole in Prismark's head, and it reached all the way to it's tail.

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!**_

_**Motto tōku e  
>Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa<strong>_

_**Buchikome RED ZONE**_

Sparks errupted in the place where the wound was scorched, and as soon as this occured, explosions bursted all over Prismark's body. The once mighty Accel Synchro monster was now blowing up bit by bit, sinking like a real spaceship, it's lights going dark and it's echoes silenced. It landed on the harsh floor of the Fifth Ark, like a carcass, then shattered into dust.

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!**_

_**Atsuku moyashite  
>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chirase<strong>_

Cid saw what happened to it's monster. Yet, for some reason, he didn't weep nor feel sorry.

Cid: "Bested… Indeed, I was no match. (looks at Mirrordust) Your Accel Synchro… You have countered my every move with only one card. (smiles) Perhaps this is the way faiths jested with me."

Shiro was still driving backwards, so he saw the look in Cid's eyes. He felt sorry for him.

Cid: "My dream is but a fal'Cie's fancy now. End it."

Shiro: "Cid… From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for what you've done. Battle! Mirrodust Dragon, direct attack!"

_**FULL THROTTLE de**_

_**FULL SPEED de**_

Mirrordust Dragon took on it's battle shape, and once again it sped up to attack. This time, it's aim was only one: Cid and his Oberon.

Light consumed the dragon so much it's very body became like energy, ballistic. Like a hallowed javelin, it impacted the target, leaving a mighty explosion…

Cid was in the middle of it.

Cid: "DAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHH!"

Cid: LP: 0/ LOSER

The only thing that emerged from the blast was Mirrordust himself. Smoke was still covering what remained of Cid and Oberon.

_**Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

* * *

><p>With the duel over, the Ark died. And so did all it's machinery. All Pulseworkers, all Berserkers, they all went numb and hanged their heads, motionless, lifeless.<p>

So did the l'Cie see the situation. Vanille was helping Fang up and carried most of her weight on her shoulders.

Sazh: "It stopped. Does this mean…?"

Lightning: "(nods) It's over. Shiro won."

Vanille: "But Cid…"

Snow: "Yeah, I know. In the end, he wasn't even a bad guy. He meant the best for all of us. Even if it did almost kill us."

Fang: "Easy for you to say, your Eidolon didn't end up stolen."

Then, they heard a sweet roar…

Hope: "Hey, it's…"

And indeed: in the distance, Mirrordust Dragon flew in their direction, spreading mirrordust with each wingbeat.

As soon as it got close, the noble dragon dissolved into dust, and what remained of it: it formed a brilliant mirroring road ahead of them. That's the road Shiro took to come close to them.

Shiro: "(halting the drive, and dismissing it's driving outfit) You guys alright?"

They were overjoyed to see him.

Snow: "He-ey! Look who's back!"

Sazh: "It's the champ, our Accel Champ! Beating space devils with dust, that's how hardcore he is!"

They all came close to him, and congratulated him in many different ways. Snow almost knocked the air out of Shiro's lungs by patting him on the back too much.

Shiro: "Thank you all, but without your support, this wouldn't have been possible. (to Fang) Fang."

Fang: "Huh?"

Shiro took something out of his pocket: a card. He presented it to Fang. It was her Eidolon made Duel Monster: Bahamut.

Shiro: "I think this belongs to you."

Fang, who was still relying on Vanille's support to stand, beholded the card for a moment, before scowling it with a laugh.

Fang: "I'm a fighter, not a gamer. You keep it. Suits you better."

Shiro: "You think? (takes out more cards) I think this suits me just as well."

He was holding 3 cards: Diamond Dust Dragon, L-Nitro Plasma Rail, and finally, his latest ace, Mirrordust Dragon.

Shiro: "I'm not afraid anymore. This is what claimed it."

Hope: "And Cid?"

In response, Shiro could only sigh… He then pointed at a certain spot down the mirror-road. They all saw what he meant: there was a large crystal structure in the bottom of it. It wasn't there at the time they first arrived.

As soon as they got closer, they saw what Shiro meant. At one side of the structure, there was Cid Raines, united in body and soul with the crystal in eternal slumber. His pose suggested he was either reaching out or pointing at something.

Sazh: "What… Did he complete his Focus?"

Shiro: "No. I don't think either of this was a Focus assigned to him by Barthandelus."

Lightning: "All he did was to try keep Cocoon safe. His own way."

Vanille: "It was his own will that prevailed. His human side, not l'Cie. He set himself a new Focus, and that's what made him crystalize."

Shiro put his hand at the surface of the crystal, which now served as Cid's resting place.

Shiro: "Him, I will never forget."

Hope: "He looks like he's pointing at something… Maybe he gave us a last clue? (looks where Cid is 'pointing') Look."

As they observed whet Cid was trying to reach out, the l'Cie and Shiro got a big surprise. In the direction, among the scraps, there was a familiar design, great and in mind condition.

Sazh: "An airship?"

Vanille: "And looks like it's from Gran Pulse."

Fang: "Not the only thing."

Fang pointed at something in the air, just ahead of the airship's nose. There was a large portal, oddly shaped, just like Cid's brand.

Shiro: "A portal?"

Fang: "A portal to Gran Pulse."

Lightning: "You mean, our exit?"

Sazh: "Looks like it. Either Pulse, or bust."

Hope: "It all depends. You think you can fly that thing?"

Sazh: "He-ey, it's me you're talking to. I'm doing the flying this time, no more fal'Cie hocus-pocus picking directions, savy?"

Fang: "Oh really? That's a Gran Pulse ship."

Sazh: "Tell it to these boys."

Sazh put his arms up to expose his biceps. A gesture that went awkwardly wrong as he suddenly started coughing like a smoker. The group found this hilarious, at least they got a good laugh. Even Shiro.

Shiro: "So… We decided then?"

Lightning: "Who ever invited you?"

Shiro: "I'm going with you, wether you like it or not. Barthandelus played you all a mean trick, and he made the mistake of challenging me in a game of my choice. Sure, our origins might differ, but my goal is the same: to save an endangered world. Or is that a problem… Sparky?"

That was indeed a weird moment. Never before did anyone try to nickname Lightning with such confidence.

Lest of all... Sparky?

There was a moment of silence. It was so awkward not even the air itself dared to make a noise.

Fortunately, Lightning took it the right way.

Lightning: "Fine, you got your ticket. It could be one of Barthandelus' traps, though."

Snow: "Nah, we might as well go. Who knows. (exposes him mark) If we get lucky, we just might find a way to get rid of these goofy tatoos."

Vanille: "But… there's no way to do that."

Shiro: "Have you even tried that? Just like with the Accel Synchro, we'll have to find a way to look at things in a different way. We'll see an unknown marking, a new perspective."

Hope: "Once there, we might never return."

Shiro: "Been there, done that. It's an exaggerated term."

Sazh: "You're suddenly so jubbilant."

Snow: "Alright people. Everybody in?"

One last look at each other's faces, and not a soul in sight objected to the proposal.

Lightning: "Off to hell we go then."

Shiro: "It'll be fine. No hell can undo what we gathered here together."

And so, without further ado…

The 6 l'Cie, and 1 Battle Duelist, made their way into the airship of questioned capabilities. Their one and only possible target: Gran Pulse, the hell everyone on Cocoon fears. What will they find there? Answers? Questions? Peace? Or more conflict?

Well… only one way to find that out…

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>BONUS!<p>

ChibiVanille: "Yaaay, off to Gran Pulse we go! We'll start a brand new arc of the story, with a new song and a new challenge. Thank you all for reading. But, uhm… There's one thing I don't get… What were those cards again?"

(cards flash over the screen)

ChibiVanille: "Let's see… V stands for Vision Ark, W stands for World Ark, Q stands for Quark Ark, and the X stands for, ehm… Cross Ark? If that makes any sense. But, what does this stand for?"

(cards over the screen, displaying their titles)

ChibiVanille: "Blasturion… **NT**? Ampliphteron… **ST**? And, uhm, Dactylopteron **NT** again? What does that mean? I'll have to ask the directors for this one. In the meantime, can you figure it out? If you can figure out the meanings of ST and NT before I find it out from the boss, there might be a special prize to be won, wohoo! Now, on with the Cold Saga. Please watch us the next time, okay? (winks)"

* * *

><p>ending song: "Starting Again" by Sayaka Saki/

(instrumental opening)

(Sunshine hits the window of the bedroom where Lightning is sleeping in; hitting her face and waking her up; she blinks a few times before getting up)

_**Ima kasanete iku  
>CARD no uraniwa,<strong>_

_(she looks out the window, smiling, then at the picture on the desk next to her)__  
><em>_**Donna mirai ga  
>matte iru no ka,<strong>_

_(she picks it up, observing for a moment, before putting it back__)_

_**Kotae awase nara  
>itsudemo dekiru yo,<strong>_

_(in the kitchen, she takes out a bottle of juice, and fills a glass on the table with it)__  
><em>_**IMAGINATION**_

_(she's making breakfast, when something passes by her)__  
><em>_**koeru POWER,**_

(she fails to see what it was)

_**Kinou tsuita uso ni  
>nigedasanai de,<strong>_

(in observation, she opens the window, but sees nothing outside)_  
><em>_**Ajita wo sou genjitsu ni,**_

(then notices something on the table where her juice was)_  
><em>_**Kaeteku doryoku wo sureba ii,**_

(she smiles)

_**Atarashii  
>kaze ga fuku,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Dare nimo makenai OUR SOUL!**_

_(she approaches the table, picks up the juice…)__  
><em>_**Dokomademo  
>tsunaida te wa hanasanai,<strong>_

_(and slowly paces towards the window, sitting on it's edge while looking outside)__  
><em>

_**ANYTIME YOU CAN!  
>EVERYWHERE YOU CAN!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kono mama chikyuu ni RIDE ON!**_

_(Shiro is outside, smiling up at her and sitting on King Blizzard; he salutes her)__  
><em>_**Kanawanai  
>yumenan kana ito<br>shoumei shiyou.**_

_(she fixes her hair, then takes a sip from her drink; she looks at it: there was now a pair of icecubes in it)_

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

"Transection Complete."

Snow: "Who's that?"

Shiro: "O-Zone? Here of all places?"

Fang: "Would you knock it off with the jokes already!"

Hope: "A bounty hunter!"

Lightning: "Xyz summon?"

Sazh: "Overlay?"

Fang: "I became Ragnarok."

Vanille: "No, that's not true…"

Shiro: "Wait… THE Yunata?"

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Shinign Star: Lockdown Overlay'. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! "

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**V-Ark Rampage Tricerian** (EARTH/ level 4/ Dinosaur-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1800)- _One of the last remaining members of a proud clan of Tricerian Warriors, it was picked up by "V-Ark" from a dying planet as part of their project Noah._

**Impact Freeze** (Trap, normal)- If you control a face-up Cryonite-type monster, target 1 monster on the field and decrease it's ATK by 1000 until the End phase.

**Pulsar Zoner** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)- If your opponent declares an attack while you control no monsters, you can remove this card in your Graveyard from play to negate the attack and end the Battle phase. This effect cannot resolve if this card was summoned previously.

**Shiva Nix, Maiden of Etro** (WATER/ level 3/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000)- If this card and "Shiva Stiria, Maiden of Etro" are both in your hand, you can Special summon both of them from your hand. You cannot Normal summon during the turn you use this effect.

**Shiva Stiria, Maiden of Etro** (WATER/ level 3/ Cryonite/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1500)- If this card is Special summoned by the effect of "Shiva Nix, Maiden of Etro", you can select and Special summon 1 level 3 or lower Tuner monster from your Graveyard. It's effects are negated.

**Q-Ark Wonder Spring** (Trap, Normal)- You can only activate this card during your own turn, by removing from play 1 "V-Ark" monster in your Graveyard. Special summon up to 2 monsters from your Graveyard with the same name as the removed monster in Defense position. They are destroyed during the End phase.

**V-Ark Velocitron** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Tuner/ Machine-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 200)- FLIP: If this card is destroyed by battle, Special summon 2 "V-Ark Velocitrons" from your deck in Defense position. This card cannot be used as Xyz material.

**W-Ark Dactylopteron NT** (Synchro/ WIND/ level 7/ Winged Beast-type/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2100)- 1 Tuner + 1 or more "V-Ark" non-Tuner monsters  
>- As long as this card remains in Attack position, if you control another "W-Ark" or "X-Ark" monster, every time a monster you control attacks a Defense position monster, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.<p>

**V-Ark Wolf Settler **(EARTH/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1500)- This card cannot be used as Xyz material. If this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life points by a direct attack, at the end of the Battle phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special summon 2 "V-Ark Wolf Settlers" from your deck.

**Luster Force** (Trap, Normal)- Activate only if you control a face-up "Diamond Dust Dragon". Change all monsters you control to face-up Defense position. During this turn, those monsters are not destroyed by battle.

**L-Nitro Snow Fairy** (WATER/ level 1/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 100)- If you control another "L-Nitro" monster, you can use the following effect during Main phase: Increase this card's level by 1 for each face-up "L-Nitro" monster, except "L-Nitro Snow Fairy". This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a Cryonite-type monster.

**L-Nitro Vortex Carrier** (WATER/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)- If you control an "L-Nitro" monster, you can Special summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card is summoned by this effect, remove it from play when it's removed from the field. This card cannot be used as Snyhcro material, except for the Synchro summon of a Cryonite-type monster.

**L-Nitro Plasma Rail** (Synchro/ WATER/ level 3/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1400)- 1 "L-Nitro" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Cryonite-type monsters  
>- If this card is used as Synchro material, the other materials must by Snychro monsters. If a face-up Synchro monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can Synchro summon a Synchro monster from your Extra deck by using this card as Synchro material (during Battle phase) to negate the attack.<p>

**Q-Ark Magma Coil** (Spell, Continous)- Each time when 2 or more "V-Ark" monsters of the same name are Special summoned, you can Special summon 1 monster from your hand. That monster's effects are negated.

**Nitro Force **(Trap, Counter)- Activate when a card effect resolves that would decrease a monster's ATK. Negate that effect. (you cannot use this effect to negate decreases that occur when a monster's ATK is temporarily increased)

**Mirrordust Dragon **(Synchro/ WATER/ level 10/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 3200/ DEF: 3000)- "Diamond Dust Dragon" + 1 Tuner Synchro monster  
>- Must be Synchro summoned, and cannot be summoned in other ways. You take no effect damage. Once per turn, if an opponent's card effect targets a card you control, you can discard 1 card to negate the effect, then select and destroy 1 card on the field. If this card destroys a monster by battle, you can remove this card from play. If you do, skip your opponent's next Battle phase and Special summon this removed from play card during your next Standby phase.<p>

**Q-Ark Crane Capture** (Trap, Normal)- Tribute 1 "W-Ark" monster you control. Draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Q-Ark Dust Trailer** (Trap, Normal)- If you control a "W-Ark" or "X-Ark" monster: target 1 face-up monster on the field and halve it's ATK until the End phase.

**Q-Ark Thermocoat** (Trap, Continous)- Increase the ATK of all Attack position monsters you control by 300 for every "W-Ark" and by 500 for every "X-Ark" monster you control.


	10. Shining Star: Lockdown Overlay

_"Pseudospace is only a moment of existence._

_Through eyes eternal, yield I my blade and cut through deception._

_Such blinding light, one only sees when one is born, and when his sight fades above.._

_Into the light I stepped…_

_And in light, I found true conflict._

_War of mind and soul, it vanquished my heart._

_And so… I sought it out again."_

- author unknown

The warp-space in between Cocoon and Pulsian airspace proved to be a bit more difficult than originally anticipated. It is in fact a void space that divides the two worlds on a plane that is different from the sheer shell that borders Cocoon. This was the pseudospace that allowed transport from one to the other, without exposing Cocoon to the hellish world below.

It's current user: an airship of Pulse origin. And it's crew: a total count of 6 l'Cie, 1 Battle Duelist and 1 plumy chocobo chick.

It's the ship the group decided to use in order to get to Gran Pulse, but as it turned out, they didn't quite think the whole thing through. The first problem was their aircraft: it was an airship from Pulse, barely the same concept as those used on Cocoon, and considering the fact it was salvaged from the several millenia-old Ark, the thing was quite litterally a rust-bucket.

Another problem was the space itself: the substance that made out this pseudospace was highly unstable, barely suited as a flight medium. To simplify the situation, it was as if someone tried to ride over a lake with a bike that was attached to a jet-engine.

The airship was shaking violently. Sazh was behind the steering wheel, and none of the passangers behind him were pleased with the express.

Fang: "Can't you fly steady?"

Sazh: "Well excuse me, lady, but the road is kinda bumpy!"

Fang: "What road? We're in the air!"

Sazh: "Think you can do a better job?"

Fang: "Well I certainly can't do a worse job."

Sazh: "Say that again!"

And meanwhile:

Snow: "(sweatdrops) Heh, who knew we'd find an obsticle this soon?"

Lightning: (calm, next to him) "It'd be quite embarrasing to die at this point."

Shiro: "(also calm, next to her) I don't know about you, but I don't feel like dying right now."

Hope: "Hey, look!"

Hope was pointing straight forward. There seemed to be light at the end of the tunnel. It happened in a milisecond, and the light shone brightly and faded away like a flash. The next moment, the psuedospace was gone. They could see it: real, actual sky. The limitless blue coat of air high above.

They officially reached Pulsian airspace.

Vanille: "(to Sazh) You did it!"

Sazh: "Yeah, told you, didn't I?"

Then, the airship shook violently, causing everyone to break character for a moment.

Shiro: "What was that?"

That's when they all saw it: outside, there was a monstrous creature, a flying serpent of sorts, although one might sooner compare it with a giant flying moray eel. It was outsizing the airship ten-fold.

Hope: "What the heck is that thing?"

Sazh: "It's gonna eat us!"

Fang: "(smiling) Oh that, that's just Brock."

Hope&Sazh: "EH? BROCK?"

Fang: "Playful little critter, isn't he?"

Lightning: "Tell him to play with someone else."

Vanille: "It happens all the time."

Shiro: "That means… we're safe from it, right?"

Vanille: "No worries. It'll leave soon, see? Brock likes to play, and only picks battles with l'Cie so…"

Everyone: "…...(sweatdrop)…..."

Vanille: "..…. Uhm…. (freaks out) WAAAAH! WE WEREN'T L'CIE AT THE TIME!"

Everyone else: "Took you long enough!"

The giant of the sky, obviously dubbed Brock, swooped through the sky exactly how a snake would move in water. It was aiming at the l'Cie airship, pointing it's opened jaw at them.

Hope: "Guys, here it comes!"

Sazh tried to avoid a direct impact, but as Brock was a living thinking being, it was difficult to outsmart it's maneouvers. As a result, Brock hit them, biting of a fair portion of the airship's port.

The impact was devastating, the airship opened up and the pressure difference took it's toll: while everyone else managed to grab on to something before they got sucked out, Vanille and Hope weren't so lucky, and the force ejected them out.

Not only them, but the pull also got King Blizzard, the D-Wheel, and made it follow the screaming duo.

Sazh: "Hope, Vanille!"

Snow: "Fang, get 'em!"

Fang: "On it!"

Without hesitation, Fang and Lightning both jumped off the remains of their transport, and dove down like sky-jumpers, trying to keep up with the falling Hope and Vanille.

Lightning: "(mid-fall) Ready? (morphs the gunblade into a gun)"

Fang: "You bet! (her brand ignites) When a willing whisper shatters an absolute dogma, the silence will become the roar of the beast! (the burn turns into a crystal, which she grabs) Appear! Bahamut!"

Fang tossed the crystal skywards, and as soon as it reached it's zenith, Lightning aimed her gun at it and shatered it into dust, the energy of which release deployed a mighty event:

Almost like the sky opened up, a line of big, purple rings of energy formed up above them, and out of these rings, a mighy beast descended from the sky. It was Fang's Eidolon: Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro, in it's Gestalt form.

Fang: "Here!"

The dragon only had to glance at the world in order to percieve her master's desires. Bahamut dove down, and allowed both Fang and Lightning to mount him. It was then headed down to save Hope and Vanille from certain death.

Shiro, Snow and Sazh were still on the falling wreck.

Shiro: "Best not make them wait."

Sazh: "I ain't staying here!"

The three of them jumped down, moments before Brock returned to attack the airship a second time.

Sazh and Snow both grabbed on Bahamut's hide and held it tightly, but Shiro hesitated for some reason. He looked above him and noticed the flying beast turn around again.

Snow: "Persistent creature. I wish there was a monster card of you. (picks a card from his pocket) Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

His brand lit up, and he threw the card in Brock's direction.

Snow: "Rise up, Diamond Dust Dragon!"

The card flashed in mid air, then a massive amount of energy surrounded it, this simulating the effect and appearance of the usual Synchro rings. Out of the burst of light that flashed, Diamond Dust Dragon arrived.

As soon as it drew it's breath, Diamond Dust saw the incomming enemy: the sky moray Brock, and released a stream of blue energy into it's incomming opened mouth.

On impact, the beam detonated with power, then rapidly started forming giant icy crystals all over Brock's body, freezing it inside-out and weighting it down. The shock of the impact was devastating on Brock, and it's movements soon turned from ellegant sky-swimming into simple falling.

Shiro: "Come!"

Diamond Dust returned, this time to pick it's master up. Shiro mounted the back of the beautiful dragon just like Fang did to Bahamut, and then ordered it to dive down. With it's speed, it easily managed to keep pace with Bahamut's aero skills. Fang and Shiro, the respective riders, glanced at each other.

Shiro: "Here goes!"

Fang: "Right!"

Hope and Vanille were still beneath them, in a freefall. The falling object next to them was King Blizzard.

Vanille: "You okay?"

Hope: "(sarcastic) Oh yeah, I'm great!"

The ground was just getting closer and closer, and all they could do was to hug each other and cry while screaming. (that includes King Blizzard)

Hope&Vanille: "YAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Fortunately, just when all seemed lost, Diamond Dust and Bahamut both closed up, spiraled up and grabbed their respective targets: Diamond Dust managed to make Hope and Vanille mount him, while Bahamut grabbed King Blizzard by the rear wheel.

By the time Shiro checked up on Hope and Vanille, they were still hugging each other and crying out loud.

Shiro: "You okay?"

It wasn't until now that they realized they were safe. And that they realized they were hugging. Blushing, they backed of each other, and pretended it never happened.

Vanille: "Uhm, yes, we're fine."

Fang noticed Bahamut was carrying King Blizzard.

Fang: "Why did you grab that and not Vanille?"

I know this sounds odd, but Bahamut actually sweatdropped to that statement. Then, it realized it's been overloaded with passengers and it's alditude was dropping rapidly.

Lightning: "It appears we're too heavy!"

Lightning quickly stood up and leaped on Diamond Dust's back, who was flying tightly near. Bahamut stabilized, and Lightning sat down next to Shiro.

Lightning: "Is this seat taken?"

Shiro: "I don't hear Diamond Dust complaining."

Not that it matters, but behind the whole event, the frozen Brock fell down on the earth below, in a crash-landing.

It wasn't until now that the team managed to relax and actually realize how far their steps brought them. For before them, a whole new world was awaiting, landscapes, vegetation and wildlife not witnessed by mortal eyes for centuries. Whether it was viewed from Bahamut's or Diamond Dust's back, the view was spectacular, a fly-by over a brand new world:

They reached Gran Pulse, Terra Incognita.

Fang: "(takes a deep breath) Aahh, home sweet home. Welcome to Gran Pulse."

It was how the world really looked like: wide, opened… and feral.

* * *

><p>opening song: Twill: "New World" (Digimon Xros Wars, 2011)/

(the screen freezes… then shatters, revealing the title and starting the instrumental)

**Cold Saga**

(a fly-by over the world of Pulse…)

_**Sora wo koete  
>Umi wo koete<strong>_

(Diamond Dust flying, with Lightning at it's back, feeling the wind)_**  
>Chiisana fuan<br>Kibou ni kaete**_

(next to them, Bahamut flies with Fang as it's rider, and in order, Snow, Hope, Vanille and Sazh behind her)

_**Arukidashita**_

(Shiro stands next to King Blizzard at the coast of a lake…)_**  
>Kono sekai de<strong>_

(images flash: of Jihl, Cid, Dysley and Barthandelus)_**  
>Donna deai wo<strong>_

(… and of Serah, who smiles at Shiro)_**  
>Sagashi ni ikou<strong>_

(he puts on the helmet and rides the D-Wheel over the water, freezing it)

_**Omoi kusuresou demo**_

(cast performing: Sazh shooting his guns (Brynhildr in the background), Vanille swinging her rod-reels around (Hecatoncheir in the background)…)_**  
>Zawameku kokoro osaeru<strong>_

(… Hope throws the boomerang and catches it (Alexander in the background)…)_**  
>Kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki<strong>_

(…Snow performing melee punches and a roundhouse kick (Shiva sisters in the background), Fang spinning her spear, then aiming it somewhere (Bahamut in the background)…)

_**Shinjite**_

(Lightning shooting bullets, then morphing the blade into a sword, slashing the screen (Odin in the background)…)

_**Bokura no tabi wa**_

(Shiro riding, summoning Shiva Shield and Frostland Lizard…)

_**Mada hajimatta bakari**_

(… who synch together and become Diamond Dust Dragon;)

**_Doredake no yume wo_**

(Frostland Knight slashes, Brynhildr shooting fire missles)  
><em><strong>Kizuna wo<strong>_

(Shiro and King Blizzard, grinding wheel to wheel with Rosch and the Proudclad, both yelling)

_**Tsunai de ikou  
><strong>_(Barthandelus laughing, Megiddo-End Land Gigas appearing behind him and reaches out to grab Shiro…)

_**Atsumaru kokoro wa**_

(Diamond Dust roaring; L-Nitro Plasma Rail comes before him)_**  
>Tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo<strong>_

(Shiro's brand lights up, they all accelerate in Accel Synchro)_**  
>Yami wo koete<strong>_

(Mirrordust Dragon emerges, flying up)_**  
>Asu no sono saki e<strong>_

(flash-image: the l'Cie and Shiro and Mirrordust Dragon on one side; Barthandelus with Land Gigas behind him, and Dysley's face in the sky on the other side)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 10: Shining Star: Lockdown Overlay<strong>

It's been 7 days since the l'Cie arrival on the surface of the world.

This was the true face of the world Shiro transected into: Gran Pulse, the true wide world. Cocoon was only a giant shell that closed it's walls to this planet, and so it was kept for centuries. Here, Cocoon was only a giant, moon-shaped object floating in the sky, never touching the surface of the real world itself. It was as if all citizens of Cocoon were eternally trapped in a dream, and feared the nightmare called Pulse.

Their concern was well- justified, as for people who obey rules and authority of the warm-hearted fal'Cie, none would survive in this kind of enviorment. Here, it's pure nature, and that means harsh laws of survival.

There are no aestetics, no mercy. It's kill or be killed.

500 years ago, people of Pulse raged war on the utopia called Cocoon, this being called War of Transgression. This is the only left remaining analect of known existence of human race on Pulse. No matter what occured, whatever trace of men was here before, it was now only in ruins, and dead phantoms of once lively populace have long turned Cie'th as horrible proof of whatever wiped out all life from this world.

Yagshaff Massif on the south marked the most southern terrain of Pulse's mainland. It is a mountainous region of nothing but beasts and even larger vegetation taking their toll, trying to fight their way for survival. The southernmost part of this place was once the capital of a human country, Paddra. It was once a major city, full of skyscrappers and modern streets. Now it was naught but an archaeopolis, infested with Cie'th. A sight no better than the Hazard Zone in Shiro's home world.

Currently, Lightning, Snow and Sazh were investigating the area, hoping to find some clues on what to do next: people, allies, notes, supplies to the very least. They could only vainely search the remains of the once glorious city, finding nothing but rubble and vicious wildlife.

Then there was the northern section: the Archylte Steppe, a wide expanse of land dominated by the largest and most terrifying predators, and humongous herbivours to match their fangs. Compared to the local Behemoth Kings, most feral predators from Shiro's world were like kitten, and one could barely name a monster card whose appearance was as terrifying and gigantic as that of the local giant reptiles: Adamantoise. Among others were the feline/canine beasts called Gorgonopsids, lion-sized but twice as dangerous, hunting in packs and feeding on anything they could put their fangs on, regardlessly if their prey were the fluffy feral chocobos.

Further north, the giant portion of land seemed barren on the outside, but beneath that crust was a maze full of underground tunnels: Mah'habara Subterra, once a human ore excavating outpost was now a domain ruled by fiends, demons and machines, with the ever digging fal'Cie Atomos being the main driving force.

Even norther, a gloomy still air might reveal the serene luster of a beautiful landscape: Sulyya Springs, underground lake reservoir with forever cautious wildlife, both aqatic and terrestrial (simultaneously).

Just as you pass there, you will find a large canyon, and that barren soil is covered by a huge fallen canopy, the remains of a once gigantic structure. Even though it's broken, and only holds a tenth of it's former size, the architecture still stands today, and it's remains still towering over most skyskrappers in Shiro's home: Taejin Tower, home to many beasts and fiends… under the rule of a tyrant. (Dahaka flies by)

Finally, the l'Cie made an outpost at the place Bahamut and Diamond Dust brought them: a canyon closed by massive peaks from both sides, thus forming a narrow corridor in which very few larger predators might trespass, and it also served as a nice cover from the huge monsters of the sky: Vallis Media. The group made camp on the place where they first landed for the obvious reasons, using nearby remains of a crashed airship as construction material.

Their first and so far only goal was survival. While one group kept constantly scouting around and investigating the area (Lightning, Sazh and Snow), another kept watch of the campsite (Vanille and Fang), and a third group remined in close surroundings and looked for food and supplies (Hope, Shiro and the chocobo).

As for the third group, that's where the saga continues:

Shiro and Hope were successful at locating a large shrubbery of palm-trees with eadible fruits. In comparison, they were about double the size of coconuts and resembled watermelons in structure and flavor.

Now, the current events:

Hope threw his boomerang once, and with it, he managed to knock down 3 of these nuts. One of them almost squashed the poor little chocobo, though.

Next, it was Shiro's turn.

Shiro: "(his hand freezes)… Kunai Ice."

The ice formed in his hand, most notably his fingers, enlarged and became edgy. It looked like he was having claws. Then, simply by swinging the hand like that, the edgy ice was shot forward, and 4 large kunai-shaped icicles hit another 3 of the fruits and made them fall down. The ice melted soon after, bringing no harm afterwards.

Hope: "Strong work, Shiro. Think this will cut it?"

Shiro: "Well at least we won't be dying of scurvey. This might be enough as dessert, but I myself am no vegetarian."

Hope: "Still better than nothing."

Shiro didn't reply. For some reason, the beauty of nearby vegetation caught his attention. The same went for the smell of the earth, the sound of the breeze, the warmth of the sun. He looked mesmerized.

Hope: "Shiro? Is something wrong?"

Shiro: "No, it's fine. I was just thinking. (still beholding the scenery) It's so peaceful. A whole week we've been here, I never paused to realize this."

Hope: "(observes as well) Yeah… It's so different than back on Cocoon. The sky here, the trees, the sunlight, the smells…"

Shiro: "Back home, I never imagined seeing a world so clement and tranquil. So unspoiled by humanity."

Hope: "(looks at Shiro) You sound like you've never been on field trips back home."

Shiro: "Nature still persists. But not like this. Not this green and mighty. (takes a deep breath) It's a whole new world, you know? I wish people of my home could experience moments like this. This inner peace."

Hope simply nodded, then snickered a bit on what Shiro said.

Shiro: "Forgive me, I was thinking out loud."

Hope: "You do sound different than before. It's like the first time I'm seeing this side of you."

Shiro: "I was always known for my cool, if that's what you mean."

Hope: "That's not exactly what I meant. You've been fighting battles. We all have. Lots of them. But I don't think you feel the inner peace because of what you see… You know what I'm saying?"

Shiro: "Heh… I suppose a part of me has changed a bit. I spent most of my life running. Transecting here was a mere accident, a random choice of roads. But you know what? I don't regret it. Not one bit. Everything I met here so far has made me strong. Happy, too. Thinking I can make a difference for the world."

Hope: "I'm sure there were people in need back at your world, weren't there?"

Shiro: "There were… But I am just one of many. Not just this duelist is fighting for the world. Here I finally found friends. People that respect me back. I'm glad I met you all."

Hope: "I'm sure you're happy you've met us. Especially Lighting."

At that moment, Shiro's face… well, saying it blushed would be false statement, but given the fact his usual skin was almost pale as snow, let's say it now got a normal tone.

Shiro: "W-what's that supposed to…?"

Hope: "Like there's a point in denying it. For every duel so far, hers was the first name you called out."

Shiro: "She's the one in charge, isn't she?"

Hope: "… Come to think of it… We all changed. Light as well. Got stronger, wiser and…"

Shiro: "And?"

Hope: "How do I say it? … (thinks) Well, before you got here, Lightning was all kinda…"

This is what the description looked like in Hope's head: in a cartoonish sense, there was Lightning, in her chibi attire… exept she had lightning bolts shoting out of her ears, flames in her eyes, and a shark-like overbite yelling:

_"Grrr, you don't scare me, I'm Lightning!"_

Let's pop this image for a moment to see the response:

Shiro: "(sweatdrops) That's your vision of her?"

Hope: "I might have exaggerated a bit. Still, ever since we met you, we grew bolder. I think Lightning might have softened up a bit, grew emotional."

Shiro: "I'm pretty sure that's the kind of behavior she always kept within her heart. She had to be strong, though, and kept it locked under that frown."

Hope: "And if you didn't show up, she might never have brought it up."

Shiro: "No, I don't think I have anything to do with that. As things were set by the time I arrived, the things you all saw, it would make anyone reconsider. I just got… tagged along."

Chick: "Kweh-kweeeeh…"

Hope: "Whatever you say. (picks up the fruit)"

Shiro: "Anyway… we better get back. Wouldn't want anyone else worried."

He was about to walk away, but Hope hesitated.

Hope: "Uhm, actually… You go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

Shiro: "You sure?"

Hope: "I wanna see the surroundings some more. Maybe I can find something eadable other than agrumes. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Shiro: "(smiles) After what I've seen, doubting your strength would be rather foolish."

And with that, Shiro picked up his pile of food that he sacked in earlier and waved goodbye, before getting lost in the distance.

Shiro: "Later then."

When he was fully out of sight, the chocobo chick kwehed a bit, before trying to help Hope gather the giant nuts. At least, it tried to do so, the risk still existed it would be squashed by one of those. Hope was now talking to himself, but he did realize the chick could understand him.

Hope: "Peaceful, yes… But still… We're not a field trip now. Not unless we find a way to save our home before… (sigh)"

He continued gathering the nuts…

5 seconds later (a drastic change in the scene here):

There was a mighty draft, like a typhoon struk all the sudden.

Chick: "KWEH!"

Hope: "What?"

The wind was awfully strong, yet it was not the only thing Hope felt: there was an odd distortion in the air, it felt like standing next to a standby radio that was still plugged in.

Hope: "What the…?"

That's when he turned around, and fell on his rear the moment he witnessed the source of the distrotion: before him, it looked like a ripple of waves in the middle of the air, an odd circular shimmering that not only blew a strong wind, but also discharged a fair amount of sparks.

In short: a portal.

And out of this portal, something… no, rather someone jumped out.

The figure's motion was almost elegant, he landed before Hope in a kneeling position, before rising up slowly, getting into a straight pose right when the portal behind it closed.

The man wore a suit of sorts covered in golden-yellow alloy, from tip to toe looking like a storm trooper, not to mention the many tech it was loaded with, most notably it's wrist and head. It's helmet covered it's face completely, and Hope, to his horror, recognized the design:

Hope: "You're… Impossible…"

It was a golden version of the suit that Milat and Brane were using.

_"Transection complete."_

* * *

><p>Shiro left long before he could be affected by the above mentioned events. Half way to the campsite: he was walking through a gloomy cave-like tunnel. It was one of the darkest parts of Vallis Media.<p>

At this point, a number of spooky wildlife would attempt to devour him, such as the oozy Flans or the haemophagic Leeches maskerading as Alraunes. Yet, the way was oddly clear of such infestations.

Shiro: "It's a bit too quiet here…"

He felt abnoxious, but continued pacing forward nontheless.

What he didn't know that he was being watched:

By a pair of gleaming eyes, bearing a row of hungry fangs.

It is usally thought that large beasts are simply too heavy to cross through Vallis Media, and since there's no fair prey in these marches, most larger animals simply ignore it.

Except this one:

What was watching him was a despairing beast, a member of the tyrant rulers of the steppes ahead, one whose strength truly puts it atop of the food-chain: a Behemoth King.

In the shades, the beast was waiting for the proper prey to come, and it saw Shiro.

The curling of it's throat…

The dripping of it's saliva…

The grinding of it's banana-sized teeth…

The sheer size of it's horns, large enough to disembowel a dinosaur…

And the gleaming stare of it eyes, of which one was scarred…

Shiro: "(looks back) Huh?"

It could wait no longer.

The Behemoth King stormed out of hiding and charged at Shiro.

And this one only saw a massive jaw approaching at full speed…

There was a loud roar.

* * *

><p>At the same time, at the campsite:<p>

Vanille woke up, after having slept in on Fang's lap. She opened her eyes suddenly, like something disturbed her.

Fang: "Rise and shine. (Vanille gets up) You were having a dream."

Vanille: "(yaaaawn) A pretty strange dream. Are the others back yet?"

Fang: "No, and my hunch is telling me they won't be comming back with good news."

Vanille: "They went south, right? I thought Paddra was that way."

Fang: "Yes, but if there really was any sight of people living nearby, we would have noticed by now."

Vanille: "(grumbles) And no buildings left either, we would have seen them. Has it been that long since we left?"

Fang: "Time doesn't matter. By the looks of it, it seems like Pulse culture vanished within a day."

Vanille: "Don't say that!"

At that time, Lightning's group that was scouting the area returned. They seemed empty-handed, but not downed.

Lighting: "We're back."

Fang: "Hey there. Any luck, guys?"

Lightning: "No sign of anyone else. But we did find plenty of bloodthursty wildlife and crumbling ruins."

Sazh: "(scratching) And plenty of bur-plants that got stuck on places I rather not point at."

Snow: "Well guys, it looks like we ran out of places to look around here. Any ideas?"

The pause after that statement was almost creepy. They all tried to think things through.

Sazh: "How long has it been since we left Cocoon? Not a soul in sight, not one clue on this whole l'Cie mess. But… We did well just comming this far, I'd say."

Lightning: "Always the optimist, eh? Wish we had more of those."

Vanille: "But… We could go a bit further."

This pipgued their curiosity.

Sazh: "Meaning?"

Vanille: "There's still one place."

Fang: "Vanille, are you sure?"

Vanille: "(nods) I'm sure."

Snow: "What's the holdup, out with it."

Vanille took a deep breath before speaking.

Vanille: "Far to the north, there lies a village. A place where the Pulse fal'Cie lay dreaming. Oerba."

Snow: "Oerba?"

Fang: "It's mine and Vanille's home. Our full names literally mean 'Fang of Yun clan and Vanille of Dia clan from the village of Oerba'. That's the one, the place it all began."

Sazh: "(thinking) … You just may be on to something. If that's the place where all the woo-hoos pulled their strings making you guys l'Cie when you… you know… tried blowing up Cocoon the first time… It might be the place where we'll find the answers we're looking for."

Lightning: "You know, if we don't find anything this time, we might not get another chance."

Snow: "But as long as it's the only alternative we have, I'm in. (clashes fists together) One last run, all of us. None of us turned Cie'th yet. As soon as Shiro and Hope return, we'll be on our way. (looks around) By the way, where are they?"

Fang: "Hope and Shiro went with the chocobo to get us some food."

Lightning: "Fancy telling them that when they get back."

And then…

Shiro: "Tell us what?"

It was a minor surprise: Shiro stepped in, carrying a bag of food supplies.

Shiro: "I kept you waiting?"

Not that they weren't happy to see him, but the joy was kept silent.

Snow: "That makes one, and where's the rest?"

Shiro: "Hope remained with the chocobo in order to scout a little. I figured you guys had to think on an empty stomach, so I came along."

He presented his catch: the bag was full of mostly nuts and fruit scavanged all over Vallis Media.

Sazh: "A salad-bar again? We've been on the stuff for days now."

Lightning: "So much for the celebration buffet."

Fang: "What were you expecting? This is Gran Pulse, after all."

Sazh: "(checks a nut) Right… No picking food in hell, is that it?"

Fang: "(!) Listen, funnyman, stop calling this place hell!"

Sazh: "(scared) Oh, well, I… uhh…"

Shiro: "(sighs) If a fruit salad is not your thing… (looks at something) Is this going to cut it then?"

Shiro was pointing next to him, indicating at a large object he brought along.

Here's a shocker:

It was a massive Behemoth King… encased solid in a block of ice. Only it's head and one front paw were sticking out, and they were both twitching and trembling, and the beast, gasping. (it's the same Behemoth that attacked him earlier)

Sazh: "What the hell!"

Fang: "You caught a Behemoth King?"

Shiro: "It tried to eat me whole, so I froze him solid."

Lightning: "How did you drag that thing over here?"

Shiro: "Anything is possible with Diamond Dust as a Comandee. Only takes creativity."

Vanille: "It's so big."

Sazh: "And it's made of meat!"

Snow: "Enough meat to feed all our mouths for weeks!"

That's when Snow and Sazh looked at each other, noticed the drool forming in the corner of their mouths, and just then, they felt like kids again (and behaved as such).

Sazh: "You know what that means."

Snow: "I sure do."

Sazh&Snow: "(out loud) Barbeque Party!"

Behemoth King: "(crying waterfalls) WEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Fang: "Wrong, you can't eat it."

Sazh&Snow: "Eh? Why not?"

Fang: "Behemoth's meat is too sturdy. By the time you chew it, you break your jaws, and by the time it's cooked, all nutritients are long gone. The best you will manage is eating the bones."

Sazh&Snow: "No party?"

Fang: "No barbeque."

Behemoth King: (sighs in relief)

Sazh: "(weeping) No way, not even meat here is meat to eat, I mean what the hell?"

Fang: "(!) Didn't I tell you not to call this place hell?"

Sazh: "I didn't call it that at all!"

Fang: "I just heard you…"

Let's leave the details of the arguements for later. As Shiro sighed in confusion, he noticed a familiar gleam flying over him. It was the chocobo chick.

As everyone noticed, it flew into Vanille's palm.

Lightning: "The chick?"

Snow: "All by itself?"

Sazh: "I thought you said he was with Hope."

Shiro: "He was. …"

The chick seemed disturbed, it kwehed and kwehed like an alarm clock. It was gesturing something, and twitching. Until finally, Vanille and everyone else got the point.

Vanille: "His brand?"

It was bad news.

Shiro: "Oh no, Hope!"

Sazh: "Let's go find him!"

In an instant, the group were off in the direction pointed by the chocobo chick. They left the campsite… and the frozen Behemoth King behind.

Behemoth King: "…... (calling attention) Humph…... Humph…... Hmm?... (long face)"

So anyway… There was a mighty explosion in the distance.

As the rest of them progressed to urge to the spot…

Fang: "So much trouble from one kid."

… Shiro stayed behind a bit.

Snow: "Oi, what's the holdup?"

Shiro: "Go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

Snow: "… Understood."

The reason why he decided to stay back a little was the following:

He whistled. Out of the hidden spot in the shades of the campsite, a brooming noise was heard. King Blizzard turned it's lights on, then proceeded to meet it's master… Bypassing the Behemoth King as well, who was still frozen and in place.

Shiro rode on the D-Wheel, and went on to join up. Hopefully, he would arrive in time…

* * *

><p>The once peaceful spring where Hope left of turned into an arena in a matter of moments. Blasts, explosions, great clouds of dust, you name it, the battle was hefty.<p>

Hope: "Thunder!"

By using his boomerang as a wand of sorts, Hope's l'Cie powers contributed to the summoning of powerful lightning bolts from above and upon his new enemy.

The enemy, however, turned out to be more agile than his equipment made him believe. The golden Bounty Hunter was dodging one bolt after another by rapidly jumping backwards, using both his arms and legs in a gymnastic-like performance.

He also found time to counterattack. By pointing his palm to Hope, his suit created a shower of fireballs raining upon his target.

?.?.?: "Manadrive: **Hinotama!"**

Fortunately, his aim was not the best, and the fireballs only hit the ground next to Hope, only dealing as much damage as their heat would allow and raising a fair amount of dirt about. Hope had to clean the dirt of his face before acting.

Hope: "Why you… (the boomerang ignites) Firestrike! (tosses it)"

The burning boomerang was a dangerous projectile, heading for the head of the Bounty Hunter…

?.?.?: "Repel."

But the guy simply put his arm up, summoning a forcefield of sorts which repelled the boomerang completely, forcing it to fly back into Hope's hands.

Hope: "Drats. (catches the boomerang) _It's the same tech as Brane."_

The unknown Hunter didn't act in response to this. Instead, it crawled down and took an odd battle stance.

Hope: "You think you're so tough, huh? But I'm not giving up! (his brand ignites)"

?.?.?: "What?"

In an instant, Hope's brand surrounded him entirely in a bright lime aura, which took on the shape of a seal beneath him, and a pyramid tower above him. Before him, a star-shaped crystal was formed.

Hope: "Come out, Alexander!"

The crystal flew skywards, and above the clouds, it broke and gave birth to a new entity: Alexander's consealed form fell down, and upon impact with the earth below, the mechanical giant rose up behind Hope in it's full format.

Hope: "I need your help, big guy!"

?.?.?: "A monster summon?"

Alexander swung it's massive fist, smashing the earth and causing a tremor that lifted the enemy off his feet and making him fall. Hope used this oportunity to toss his boomerang, and just when the Hunter was about to get up, the boomerang hit him square in the head. The impact was more than severe, almost causing it's helmet to fall down, and the man fell on the ground like a pear.

Hope: "That's what I'm talking about!"

The Hunter got up and faced both his opponents again.

?.?.?: "I don't have time for this."

As Hope tossed his boomerang a second time, and Alexander piped up for a second attack, the enemy Huunter was more than ready to intercept.

He used odd, scarecrow-like movements to dodge the boomerang, then, as Alexander was about to deliver another blow, he jumped to dodge this, and used the half-burried arm of the Eidolon as a running pad in order to reach Alexander's face and…

?.?.?: "**Heartbreaker!**"

Simply by pointing his index into the Eidolon's face, a narrow, pink beam of light, which existed for a mere nanosecond was shot out of it and penetrated Alexander's cranium. It left no burnmarks or holes behind, but…

Alexander stood perfectly still, like a statue. Then, when the Hunter jumped down from it's shoulder, and clapped his hands together…

Alexander released a sad wail, then it's entire body became as ruff and grey as stone, before completely decomposing into dust carried away by the wind.

Hope: "Alexander!"

Hope saw his enemy's capacity. He acted bold, but in truth, he was terrified.

Hope: "_What the heck did he just do? He took out Alexander with a single shot!"_

And just as the armed Hunter put on it's battlestance again...

Sazh: "Desperado Shot!"

… the hunter's gaze turned sideways, and he reacted quickly and kept jumping here and there in order to avoid the incomming bullets. Those weren't ordinary bullets, though, each shot ended in an explosion fit for a hammerblast. He had to wait until all rounds were shot before looking at the new attacker.

Lightning and the others have arrived. Sazh was just spinning the guns in his hands about in order to blow the smoke on them away. The chick in his hair kept kweing (presumably cheering them on).

Hope: "Guys!"

Snow: "Who is that?"

Sazh: "So much for being alone. Now who the heck is this kook?"

Lightning: "That suit… And the tech too… It's the same battle-style Bounty Hunters Milat and Brane were using. There's no doubt this is their ally. This man is an enemy to us!"

Fang: "All I had to know!"

Oerba Yun Fang needed little conviction to charge in, spinning her spear like a jet-rotor, and howling an odd battle cry (brings back memories on Xena's trademark yell).

Before she reached her opponent, Lightning and Sazh covered for her by shooting more bullets in the Hunter's direction, which he all narrowly dodged like they were darts.

Lightning: "Be careful, he's much stronger than he looks!"

Fang: "I already know that. Here, eat this!"

Fang got close to her target, and she kept swinging her spear up, down, left, right, in any opening she saw, but her enemy's movements just kept dodging one slash after another, and just when she thought she had him…

The Hunter blocked the incomming blade's upper slash with both palms (similar to how expert swordsmen intercept enemy blades with their hands). Fang's strength was still a serious deal, and as he barely managed to keep the blade away from his head, Fang managed to produce just enough force to make him kneel down.

But it only lasted for 3 seconds, and afterwards, the Hunter pushed the held blade sideways, then kicked Fang in the stomach with inhuman strength, pushing her back.

Holding her stomach, but still standing, Fang smiled vilely as she put her spear in a new fighting position.

Fang: "You're quite persistent. I like that in an enemy."

Lightning: "Stand clear!"

So shouted Lightning as she launched a fireball in the Hunter's direction. Swiftly, the enemy took out another surprise: sythe-like blades extended from both his wrist, and he used these as shields. The blast shook him slightly, but he charged at Lightning quickly afterwards. Light, in counter, morphed her gunblade back into a sword and charged back at him, expecting to clash blades.

Just then…

Sounds of engine.

Shiro: "Ice Traveler! Hockey Fountain!"

Shiro drove into the field on King Blizzard, it's wheels releasing a strong stream of snow and ice, whose force alone was enough to blow the attacker away. The attack hit, but the Hunter still landed on his feet.

?.?.?: "That's…"

Snow: "Alright, Shiro! Now, let the hero finish the job! (charges magic in his fist) Here I come! (charges at the Hunter) Emperor's Fis… Uh?"

The reason why Snow so suddenly halted his attack was the following:

Someway, somehow, the Hunter took out a small white flag and waved with it.

?.?.?: "Okay, I concede."

On that cue, Snow dropped down.

/AN: you know those moments in anime when something happens that's so ridiculous and pathetic that causes the characters to drop down on the ground for no reason or tilt their bodies? Let's call that "they dropped down"/

Snow: "(gets up, sweatdrops) Ehm… You couldn't have waited 5 more seconds?"

Fang: "What, he givin' up? I was just getting warmed up."

Vanille: "He might have run out of bullets?"

The stranger, the quitter, whatever you call him, withdrew his entire arsenal, before pacing to the party slowly.

?.?.?: "I must appologize. I was not aware you were aquinted with the infamous Whiterain Shiro. (to Shiro) All friends of yours?"

Shiro: "Who wants to know."

?.?.?: "My name is Domick, Manadrive Battle Duelist of the Seis division."

Hope: "Seis division? What's that?"

Lightning: "The tech is the same as Milat and Brane's. He must be a Bounty Hunter as well."

Snow: "Brane? Oh yeah, I remember that twerp, a madman that was."

Sazh: "Now wait a second, let's consider things. He wouldn't be calling it quits that easy if he really were a member of these, uhm… Hunter guys. I don't think he is one. (to Domick) Right?"

Domick: "Yes, I'm a Bounty Hunter."

Now Sazh dropped down, with a loud "GAH!"

Sazh: "(gets up again) And you just spilled the beans like that!"

Hope: "A Bounty Hunter!"

Lightning: "(aims her gun) Now we know, we cannot trust him."

Fang: "(aims her spear) Sure thing, better safe than sorry."

Seeing the l'Cie point their weapons at him made Domick a bit uncomfortable. If I didn't know it any better, I'd say he was sweating.

Domick: "Now wait, hold on a second! I bring no harm."

He started searching the pouches on his belt for something. This only tensed the situation up some more and the l'Cie tightened their grip. Then, Domick took out an item that resembled… a badge.

Domick: "There's no need to worry. I'm a good guy, working undercover. (the badge reveals) I'm with the O-Zone, see?"

The look on that badge was puzzling: the emblem on it looked like a large, silver capital O with a blue sword of sorts flashing through it. It had small and edgy capital letters Z, O, N and E carved beneath it.

Shiro: "O-Zone? Here of all places?"

Vanille: "Shiro, you know that?"

Hope: "Yeah, what is this… Ozone thing?"

Shiro: "An organization from my home world. As the world turned it's back to the Battle Duelists like myself, it is the O-Zone who is fighting to keep their existence safe. Something like a Bounty Hunter ressistance group. Come to think of it, it kinda reminds me of the Cavalry you have here. But… (looks at Domick) As far as I've heard, there were… arguments with the staff of the group. Something considering a traitorous leader, am I right?"

Domick: "Ah, yes, so you've heard of the Subravo Incident. (thucks the badge away) True, there were issues that had to be deployed with both the O-Zone and the D-Sect. It was quite a mess. But that was a long time ago. (looks at Shiro again) You were absent for quite a long time, sir Whiterain. Things have changed. We have a new leader now, and Battle Duelist's life has never been sweeter. It's still quite a mess, though, and we're hoping to acheive peace once more. But we need your help for it."

Shiro: "Mine?"

Lightning: "Hold on a second. This is way too far-fetched."

Sazh: "She's right. He might be out to trick us."

Domick: "(shows his hands) I asure you, my intentions are all well-meant."

Snow: "Oh yeah? Then what's with the getup? If you're really a good guy, I dare you show your face."

Domick: "I… (looks down) I-I can't do that."

Hope: "Why? You have something to hide?"

Domick: "No, the helmet got stuck."

Hope: "(drops down, then gets up) What kind of an excuse is that!"

Shiro: "Come to think of it… If your intentions really are good…"

Lightning: "Why did you attack Hope in the first place?"

Domick: "I beg your pardon? It wasn't ME who attacked, I was defending myself! I was out to look for Shiro Whiterain, skipping worlds left and right, and as soon as I got here, your kid there started shooting lightning-bolts at me."

Vanille: "(O_O) So it was Hope that…"

Snow: "(O_O) … Started it?"

All their heads turned towards Hope (the turning of which necks sounded like a wooden door). Hope was sweating and all in all, he seemed embarrased. They were all looking at him like they caught him cheating in a math test. That glare was talk enough.

Hope: "Well I… I-I thought he was the enemy, he looked like Brane and all, and he was looking for Shiro, what else was I supposed to conclude?"

Sazh: "(-.-) Let's skip the lectures for later. (to Domick) Now then, how do we know he is on our side?"

Shiro: "(looks at his brand) I think he's telling the truth. If he were agressive, Diamond Dust would have sensed him already."

Domick: "Ah, thank you, much appreciated of you, sir Whiterain."

Fang: "Still doesn't mean we have to like you."

Vanille: "Uhm… He came from another world, right? Maybe he can, uhm…"

Shiro: "Can what?"

Vanille tried to keep her cute face while thinking of a way to answer. When she did, situation just got weirder.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later:<p>

Domick was observing Snow's l'Cie brand from an inch-short distance, which the hero allowed him to. Domick was using an odd device which resembled a one-eye vizir (which was weird because he was still wearing the helmet with vizors) attached to his left eye (part of the helmet). From his point of view, the brand, now posessing a partially opened red eye in the middle, was scanned in numerous ways, recording patterns, energy emition, disturbances, medical stats and a few more unnamed bullseye screens. He was staring in it for the past few minutes, mute like a statue.

Snow: "And? Any news?"

Domick: "It's remarkable. In every angle it tricks the eyes in thinking it's the same as a Battle Duelist's brand, but it's actually different. The tone and coloration is caused by the melanine necrosis in the skin, not ink, yet even this dead tissue gives off strong life signals. Plus the Spirit Energy, or Mana in your case, focuses on that very spot, powering the entire body with energy particles which are then taken in, in order to improve the host's strength and performance. Unlike Battle Duelists, however, there appears to be a breakdown in tissues and foreign antigens spreading about faster as the necrosis spreads. This loss is usually covered by the Spirit's life energy, but these 'l'Cie' as you call it simply keep up with the strong pseudo-amyloid persistence… without sacrificing the l'Cie's health or sanity. How very unusual."

Fang: "Skip the lectures and get straight to the point: can it be removed with your technology?"

Domick: "Hmmm… (straightens up, then thinks) You must understand, if we have discovered ways to un-brand Battle Duelists, then people like Shiro Whiterain would not be forced into hiding and running. However, as as the processes of branding one kind differs from the other, it might raise the question. Battle Duelists are always bond in body and soul to their guardian spirits, which we call their Comandee, and this link keeps them alive. In your case the link to a deity of sorts, your Eidolons as I recall, is optional, and might not influence the brand itself."

Snow: "Meaning?"

Vanille: "There is no way, huh?"

Domick: "Hmmmm…"

Somehow, whatever this new stranger was going to say was going to affect the way everyone present see hope. If the answer is right, then their search might be over, and if not…

It seemed like an eternity passed (10 seconds of silence in reality) before Domick spoke up.

Domick: "A thought comes to mind. It might not be impossible."

The news overjoyed the l'Cie, they all put smiles and expressions of hope on their faces.

Sazh: "Wait, really?"

Snow: "You can remove it for good?"

Domick: "I might. It all depends…"

Snow: "Huh? Depends on what?"

Domick: "Heh… (the 'eyes flash', and beneath his helmet, he vile-smiled)"

Almost in an instant, an odd scene occured: I have no idea where it came from, but Domick actually took out a quite large (get this) chainsaw and turned it on, pointing it at Snow.

Domick: "How dear is that hand of yours really?"

Snow: "EH?"

KA-POW!

The above exclamation meant: Snow Punched Domick in the head. The next moment, Domick's head was tilted under an odd angle with a large cactus-shaped lump on his head (actually growing out of the helmet), while Snow kept his knuckle up and yelled at Domick with an awful shark-like expression:

Snow: "YOU MEANT TO REMOVE IT BY CUTTING MY ARM OFF, YOU MORON?"

Domick: "It was just an idea. They never let me do it with Battle Duelists. If theory was correct, the brand would have grown somewhere else."

Snow: "AND YOU WERE GONNA CUT IT ANYWAYS?"

Domick: "(pushes the lump back into his head, then puts his head straight) Okay, looks like I can't remove it after all."

Snow: "WE NOTICED!"

Vanille: "(sigh) So much for hope…"

Lightning: "It was a try. It failed, but we always have hope. Remember, there's still the plan to get to Oerba."

Vanille: "(nods) Yeah, we might go with that."

Shiro: "Oerba?"

Lightning: "Forgive me, it slipped my mind. In your absence, me and the others made up our minds to reach the village of Oerba."

Sazh: "It's Vanille's and Fang's hometown. It's located far north, at the opposite end of Pulse. No telling what might await for us there. Then again, given the options we have, it might as well be the only chance we have in solving this mystery."

Shiro: "It was Fang's and Vanille's transformation into l'Cie that started the War of Transgression, right? So following that logic, it would make sense that their home would be the starting point in the cascade reaction whose results we face today. I understand now. I aproove your opinion. We better go then."

Lightning: "You're following?"

Shiro: "Of course. I promised, didn't I?"

Domick: "Wait a minute! What about me? I came all this way looking for Shiro Whiterain, I cannot leave empty-handed!"

Shiro: "Domick, I appreciate your support, but my business here is not yet over."

Domick: "You've got to be kiddin…"

Snow: "Woah, woah, hold on a second… If I got this right, there's a way for Shiro to return home?"

Silence, yet again. In the entire conversation, everybody seemed to have forgotten an important factor: if Domick managed to track his way into Pulse, then maybe he could also provide Shiro with a way back to his home world.

Domick: "Were you sitting on your ears? Of course he can make it back."

Vanille: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Domick: "I thought it was obvious."

Fang: "And how exactly is that possible?"

Lightning: "Come to think of it… Shiro, how exactly did you come here in the first place?"

Shiro: "I Transected."

Lightning: "I know, but how?"

Domick: "Allow me to explain: prior to his arrival, the Kaiba-Y has managed to grasp the technology by which walls between worlds can be skipped and other worlds visited. By specific means, it is possible to augment different drives with these auxillary devices and, if the conditions are met, the walls break and open up temporal portals which bring about a new reality. It was brought up in hopes to reach the Realm of Spirits that started our Battle Duelist business. This process is called 'Transection'."

Snow: "Meaning?"

Domick then layed his eyes upon the vehicle next to him: Shiro's King Blizzard.

Domick: "That is your D-Wheel, the King Blizzard, yes? If I may…"

Domick's armed hand lit up, and by waving with it, Domick brought upon something that looked like an X-Ray scan which allowed everyone present to scale the inside of the machine in front of him. Most machine parts were blue and overcooled, and way too complex for a mere garage mechanic to understand. But, there was a certain part of the engine that was pulsing red.

Domick: "There it is. The DSA Unit."

Hope: "D… SA?"

Domick: "Dimension Skip Auxillary. It's a vehicle amplicator that allows the Transection by synthetising a portal and then connecting and stabilizing the entire structure to befit the transecting pathway. But it's as I suspected. Yours is fried up. Just a piece of scrap-metal."

Shiro: "Hey! That's my D-Wheel you're talking about."

Domick: "It's just one part. Besides, as far as I recall, you stole one of the prototypes from the Kaiba-Y laboratories in order to escape, didn't you? Not that I blame you, you had every right and need. But the prototypes, you see, they were not developed to fit into all machinery. Some vehicle models, my own suit included, are compatable to the DSA Unit, but your model of a D-Wheel seems to have rejected it. And this is the result."

Hope: "So you're saying, the only way for Shiro to get back is if he borrowed your unit?"

Domick: "Heavens, no. I have a mission to fullfil, but I have no intention on ending up stuck in this Slifer-forsaken piece of wilderness… (to Fang) No offense. (looks around) But, there are ways to acomplish it. Every Transection leaves behind a track, a wormhole, so to say. A scar in the Limbus field that connects one world to another. Transection cannot be aimed, worlds exist and are chosen by random. It was only luck that brought me over here. By tracking the scars, however, we might open another portal that leads back to our world. It's the same method used by Brane and Milat to track you down. But to do so, we'll need proper ground, a specific geometric positioning to locate and open the scars anew. (checks the instruments on his wrist) According to my scans… there appears to be a neat location to perform so 300 miles south from here."

Hope: "But that's in the opposite direction of where we're heading!"

Shiro: "I cannot leave yet. I am sorry."

Domick: " Gosh… (holds his head) Hmmmmm… AHA! If I may propose…"

Sazh: "We've heard quite enough of you, thank you."

Domick: "Hey, I'm no bad guy. I can respect whatever decision he makes, but… I may have a way to resolve this."

Shiro: "What do you mean?"

Domick: "Our new boss has a new saying: 'Best way for duelists to find their path is in their method of battle'. And are we not both duelists?"

Shiro: "So you mean… you would want me to follow you if you can best me in a duel?"

Domick: "I would want nothing like that. But if you really are indecisive, why not put this conflict in the best way possible: through cards. We have a duel, and no matter the outcome, I believe you'll see the better picture."

Snow: "But how will that help him decide?"

Shiro: "…. Alright, you're on."

Snow: "What?"

Shiro: "It's a matter of duelists. You… wouldn't understand."

Lightning: "_… Shiro…"_

Shiro: "I accept your challenge, Domick! Let the conflict in my heart be settled in a Turbo Duel.."

Shiro then proceeded to King Blizzard. But…

Domick: "Uhm, actually… I'd preffer we rather hold a Ground Duel instead of a Turbo Duel. Otherwise… (his eyes beshade) Someone might get hurt."

Taking this as a threat, much contributed by a sudden sinister tone in Domick's voice, the l'Cie grew bold. Fang, most of them.

Fang: "Oh yeah? (points her spear at Domick) And just who might that be?"

Domick: "Me, of course."

Then, Fang dropped down as well.

Fang: "(gets up, angrily) Would you knock it off with the jokes already?"

Domick: "I'm not outfited for a Turbo Duel. It's the only fair way. Or would you have me throw the match before the first draw? I know you wouldn't let that happen."

Fang: "(!) _Gosh, what a moron!"_

Shiro: "Understood. Have it your way."

Having said that, obviously not noticing his friends around him rolling eyes and blinking in confusion, Shiro walked up to his D-Wheel, and the duel pad from the main console attached from the vehicle onto his wrist in a duel disk.

Shiro: "Alright! Whenever you're ready."

Domick: "Awesome! This will be my big chance to show them what I'm made of. Ah, but I have to remember my job as well. Anyways… Let's do this!"

In the last verse, Domick picked up an odd device from his belt and tossed it up. The device looked like a mechanical frame of sorts, and once it reached it's zenith, the frame spread up revealing an odd screen-like shape. This landed on Domick's wrist, attached there, and in a matter of seconds, no less than 5 playmat zones folded out.

Domick: "Duel Disk- Set!"

Then, another device leaped up, this one being the one-eye vizor he used minutes ago. It folded out, then Domick grabbed it and placed it on his (still helmet covered) face. It flashed for a minute, and then Domick stroke a pose. He was apparently putting much passion in his movements.

Domick: "D-Gazer- Set!"

In his POW, a cybernetic vision allowed him to lock on to Shiro and preceive information all over the screen.

Domick: "Duel target: Lock-On!"

The crowd was simply observing, but not to their delight. The performance Domick delivered was rather scary or lame.

Shiro: "This tech… it's different than mine. But fine! (extends his arm) Duel Disk, set up!"

Shiro's device lit up, then expanded like an umbrella, and each respective slot of a total 5 of them grint along the rim of the device, ultimately forming his duel-disk.

_"Duel Disk, Ground mode set. Online state."_

Domick's device also called out, only his had a female rather than a male voice.

"_AR Vision. Extended Link Established."_

And so…

Shiro&Domick: "Duel!"

Shiro: LP: 4000

Domick: LP: 4000

The only clad difference between the two duelist's technologies was evident: the area around Shiro was simply corresponding to the enviorment, but Domick's seem to have been displaying a more cybernetic appearance as the air around him shimmered and every now and then, there was a flash of a straight line of ones and zeros buzzing around him. Even the LP display was different: Shiro's was held in a round cyrcle, while Domick's display was a lot edgier and digitalized, showed in black windows.

Domick: "I'll go first! First draw! (draws)"

Same as before, Domick put his very heart and soul into every move (the drawing, setting and the like), almost seeming like some kind of acrobat.

Domick: "I'll start by playing the Spell card **Akira's Wish!"**

The card he picked shone brightly even before he placed it on it's slot on his Duel Disk.

Domick: "If I discard a Light attribute monster from my hand (discards) this card's effect allows me to add any Light attribute monster from my deck to my hand at the end of the turn."

Shiro: "An exchange of Light monsters, is it? Still, your monster will only get to your hand during the End phase."

Domick: "Do not underestimate the card's effect, Shiro. There are plenty of Light monsters in existence you would rather not see in my hand. But before we come to that, I use the effect of the monster I just discarded: namely **Space Walker**."

The discarded monster had the appearance of an astronaut with an extremely lustering equipment. However, only the card form was shown, being banished into an unknown dark space in the background.

Domick: "During the turn in which Space Walker is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can special summon another Light monster from my hand. I special summon **Glitter Lion**!"

That was the first summon: the monster looked like a large white lion with a golden mane and glittering golden dust covering most of it's body. A pretty sight for such a majestic beast. ATK: 1500/ LV4

Domick: "Next, I Normal summon the **Liberator Sage Seraph!"**

Another monster summon: this one was bright as well, a blonde angel lady in white office clothes with glasses, carrying a large book in one arm. She fixed her glasses upon descending down with her wings of silk. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Sazh: "All Light monsters. Is that going to be a problem?"

Fang: "I'm not sure. But the fact he's got more monsters on the field already gives him a great advantage."

Domick: "There… All materials are in place."

The statement confused the group. They tought he was bluffing.

Snow: "Materials? What materials?"

Hope: "Does he mean a Synchro summon? But none of his monsters are Tuners, he can't synch like that."

Vanille: "All he has are 2 level 4 Light monsters."

Shiro: "Two level 4 monst… (realizes) Wait a second, you're a…!"

Domick: "I bet you never faced an opponent like me before. Allow me to demonstrate something new. (puts his arm up) Level 4 Glitter Lion and level 4 Liberator Seraph… I now overlay these level 4 monsters!"

What occured next resembled a Synchro summon in no way. Both of his monsters were consumed by some kind of dark-purple aura at the same time, then in this form, they flew up in a helix formation.

Snow: "Say what!"

Sazh: "Overlay?"

Not only that: a large black portal opened in the ground,showing nothing but universal space, and the two monsters flew right in there.

Domick: "With these Overlay Units, an Overlay Network shall be constructed! Xyz Summon!"

Fang: "The what summon?"

Lightning: "Xyz summon?"

Before them, a new monster came out of the created portal…

Domick: "Light the Limbo of Worlds with the shine celestial! Appear now, Xyz Monster: **Luminous Lantern!"**

… It looked like a bizarre, black, abstract angel of sorts: a completely black, slim humanoid with no apparent features on it's face or clothing. It basically looked like it was covered in black rubber. There were only 3 notable things on it: it had no arms, but instead it had triangular, overlapping wings (really shaped like triangle measures); there was a structure in it's chest resembling a lit lantern constantly pulsing with yellow light, but with a red core; finally, 2 orbs of energy were constantly orbiting around it. ATK: 2200/ rank 4/ OU: 2

Hope: "I've heard a thing or two about Duel Monsters, but I've never seen a monster summon like that one."

Domick: "You have all been observing various duels, right? All duelists so far must have belonged to the Synchro plane. I, however, am a duelist of the Xyz plane."

Snow: "There are different planes?"

Domick: "That's right. The world me and Shiro come from had various periods: a heterochronal period, in which different dueling styles were present in different timelines, and the present time of the heterotopic period, where all dueling styles exist at once but are divided geologically. Different duelist can choose from a total of 5 different planes, depending on their own imprint and style prefference: Deck plane, Fusion plane, Synchro plane, Crypto plane and finally Xyz plane. Mine is the last one mentioned. My style focuses on usage of Xyz monsters, which followed in peroid after the Synchro era, Shiro's plane, hence it's superiority. By overlaying monsters of the same level, an Xyz monster can be summoned, and the monsters used remain on the field, supporting the monster as Overlay Units. The same monster style caused a drastic drop in D-Wheel popularity to all but those that chose the Synchro plane."

Lightning: "I see. Shiro's summoning requires a perfect synchronization of monster levels, one of which must be a Tuner. But Domick's, these Xyz monsters require no Tuners to act. It must be their easier summoning conditions that drove the Turbo duels off."

Domick: "Wrong. The reason why Xyz monsters made D-Wheels unpopular is… These Overlay Units, they…"

Lightning was expecting a stern answer, and a drop of sweat ran down her cheek, expecting to hear a crushing truth…

Domick: "(blushes) They keep flying off if you move too fast, see?"

The l'Cie all dropped down.

Lightning: "(sweatdrops) Th… That's the reason?"

Shiro: "A duelist of Xyz plane, facing a Battle Duelist of the Synchro plane. This might turn out interesting after all."

Domick: "Indeed it will. Now, back to the game. In the End phase, the card that I selected with the effect of Akira's Wish comes into my hand."

A card in Domick's deck glittered, then slid out of the rest of the deck, and into his hand. He kept looking at it for a few seconds in thought.

Domick: "_Here it is…_ I end my turn like this."

Shiro: "You placed no cards in your defense?"

Domick: "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. All you have to do is do your stuff. I will change your mind yet, just wait."

Shiro: "_Is this the way duelists of Xyz plane fight?_ Very well, it's my turn! (draws) If I discard one card from my hand (discards), the monster **Snow Warrior** can be summoned right from my hand."

His faithful blue-skinned Eskimo appeared in a flash, wielding it's harpoon with great efficiency. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Shiro: "Next, the discarded monster's effect activates. When my field only consists of Cryonite-type monsters, the Tuner monster **Shiva Wand** can be special summoned!"

Next to Snow Warrior, the massively-eyes living wand, covered in icy details, took it's place. ATK: 100/ LV1

Domick: "So those are the rare Cryonite-type monsters he's so famous for."

Shiro: "I tune my level 3 Snow Warrior with the level 1 Shiva Wand!"

Both monsters flew up, and Shiva Wand dissolved into a Synchro ring for snow Warrior to pass through, uniting all their inner lights.

3* + 1* = 4*

Shiro: "Shards of a torn-of soul will manifest as the crystal spear of a wandering hero. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The union resulted in a burst of light. Shiro's new monster came out:

Shiro: "Deliberate, **Frostland Lancer!"**

His new monster was the icy spear-wielder, carrying a classic Frostland expression, and swinging it's weapon with the same efficiency as Fang would. ATK: 2000/ LV4

Snow: "Now he summoned his Synchro monster! This will be a heck of a battle!"

Hope: "But… Frostland Lancer has less Attack points than that Xyz monster of his."

Fang: "True, but if memory serves, Frostland Lancer can attack directly."

Shiro: "(picks a card) Let's see, next I…"

Domick: "Halt! I interrupt your actions to chain with my own. (picks a card) I use a monster effect!"

Shiro: "What, now?"

The card Domick picked shone up and casted a light so bright it seemed like a second sun!

Domick: "When my opponent Fusion summons, Synchro summons, or Xyz summons a monster, this card can be Special summoned from my hand! (places the card on it's slot) I knew you were a duelist of the Synchro plane, and so this card is the best suited to fight such an enemy. Behold, my boss monster!"

A rift opened up in the air above, creating a portal whose space beyond was showing a black sky full of stars.

Domick: "With no shadow to cast, with no weakness to show, heed to the creation of Light itself!"

The new monster descended down from this portal…

Domick: "Appear: **Celestial Shining Star!"**

This new monster was large, golden, star-shaped, and constantly casting a shining aura of golden light. The massive monster's appearance was odd: it looked like a 5-tipped star, only it's highest tip was in fact the hat of a robot-like face. In it's center, even more obscure, there was a huge dragon-shaped head, which looked fiendish despite the golden shine it casted. Behind each of the 2 middle tips, there were wings of gold, and behind the 2 lowest tips, massive paws were visible. Reptilianne tail stretched out of the back of this formation. In it's presence, mortals heard song and scream alike. ATK: 2500/ LV9

Shiro: "What is this monster? That's not Xyz."

Fang: "Another guy that plays with light and thinks it's almighty. This can't be good."

Domick: "You fell right for it, Shiro. I will now let you witness my incredible Shining Star combo! Activate the effect of Luminous Lantern! By detaching one of it's Overlay units, should a monster be Special summoned on my opponent's turn, Lumious Lantern can force all your monsters to attack a monster on my side. And the target I choose is Celestial Shining Star!"

In response to that sentence, Luminous Lantern consumed one of it's Overlay Units (the orbs orbiting around it) through it's chest, lightning it up in the process and then shooting out 2 rings of light, which resembled a pair of halos. OU: 1

These rings came above Celestial Star and Frostland Lancer, respectively, the later of which had to look above in confusion.

Shiro: "You planned that?"

Domick: "You have no choice now but to reply. Battle phase must be conducted, and Frostland Lancer must face my monster."

The two monsters with large halos were literally pulled towards each other. Shining Star didn't seem bothered by this, but the Lancer felt like he was thrown towards the monster for reasons unknown.

Hope: "They're force-fighting!"

Vanille: "But Lancer cannot win this battle!"

When the two monsters came close to each other, Lancer was put right in front of Shining Star, and in comparison, despite it's large size, it seemed like a midget. As the Lancer had to look up to it's foe, Celestial Shining Star didn't hesitate to execute it's performance: a set of large cables extended from it's back, and they all pointed at the Lancer like tentacles.

Domick: "When Celestial Shining Star fights a monster that came from my opponent's Extra deck, that monster's Attack power is reduced by half."

Frostland Lancer: ATK: 1000

Shiro: "Oh no…"

Domick: "Eat this! Lightwave Tsunami!"

All of the pointed cables fired a devastating attack, launching both thunderbolts and what appeared to be laser beams, surrounding the Lancer completely. The Cryonite welped in pain and agony before being pulverized by the attack. Shiro had to cover his face to withstand the blow to his own Life points.

Shiro: LP: 2500

Shiro: "Gh… That's your combo?"

Domick: "There's more. The Shining Star combo does not just follow you getting damage, but a lockdown effect as well. For as long as Celestial Shining Star is on the field, both players are prohibited from performing Fusion, Synchro or Xyz summons!"

Shiro: "What! No Synchros?"

Sazh: "Oh boy, that's grave. Shiro can't do a thing without Synchro summons. Even the Accel Synchro is blocked now!"

Lightning: "Shiro! Hang in there!"

Shiro: "I thought it was going to be a showdown between Synchros and Xyz monsters. So tell me, Domick, why have you brought that monster, that Extra Deck locker up?"

He was pointing and talking about Celestial shining Star.

Domick: "I have always been looking forward to fighting a duelist of the Synchro plane, to settle the disputies with my Xyz monsters. However, my job takes top priority, and if that's what it takes to persuade your assistance, I have called upon the aid of one of the most notorious beasts in all Duel Monsters! Shiro, I'm begging you once again, come back with me!"

Shiro: "I have to help these people, Domick. That's my top priority right now. You'll have to tell your boss that I am not av…"

Domick: "Just wait one moment. Let me finish. Have you not understood what it's at stake here?"

Shiro: "You don't know what's at stake in this world. They need me here."

Domick: "They need you back home as well. O-Zone needs all Battle Duelists available! I'll make it all worthwhile. As said by the highest commander of the O-Zone, in exchange for his services in facing a state of crisis, Shiro Whiterain will be allowed to ask the World Council to reform his freedoms. His bounty and criminal record erased and you will be yet again praised as an equal citizen, and your position in society restored."

Shiro: "Tempting. But it'll take more than that to persuade me otherwise. That includes the Celestial Shining Star! (points at the Star) This monster of light, yet thoughts of dark… It's voice, I shall mute it and bring it down! (sets a card) I set a monster in Defense mode, (sets 2 more) and I set these 2 cards as well, face-down. Turn end."

Domick: "If that's your reply… No, I have to try harder! My power will terrify you all! (draws passionately) My turn! Draw! (reveals a card) I play the Equipment Spell **Premature Burial**! This card can bring a monster back from my Graveyard for the price of 800 Life points."

Domick: LP: 3200

Domick: "The monster that I choose to return back is one of the detached Overlay Units: be reborn, Liberator Sage Seraph!"

Before him, one of the previously used Xyz materials reappeared: a blonde female angel in white clothes. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Domick: "Liberator Sage Seraph's monster effect activates. When this monster if Special summoned, one set monster on the field must change position into Attack mode. (points) That set card will be revealed!"

The pointed monster card on Shiro's side fliped up, and the monster was summoned: it was Shiva Shield. ATK: 100/ LV3

Domick: "**Shiva Shield**, eh? So you were actually going for a Cross Synchro. Hence, the arrival of my Celestial Shining Star must have hindered the arrival of Diamond Dust Dragon. Nontheless, looks like our game will end shortly."

One look at the field would send any duelist over the edge and make them loose their courage. Lined up: Liberator Sage Seraph (ATK: 1600), Celestial Shining Star (ATK: 2500) and Luminous Lantern (ATK: 2200) against Shiro (LP: 2500)

Sazh: "What a line-up!"

Lightning: "Shiro will be in deep trouble if even one of those attacks goes through."

Domick: "Battle! Liberator Sage Seraph, attack Shiva Shield!"

The angelic monster flew up, and summoned an orb of light in her one palm while holding her book tightly with the other hand. She intended to discharge the light in form of a devastating beam.

Shiro: "I never go down that easily! Trap open: **Cold Grave!** (the card flips) This Trap card allows me to summon back my Frostland Lancer! (Lancer appears: ATK: 2000) And I also use the effect of Shiva Shield, which means I can tribute it to change Frostland lancer to Defense mode, and make it indestructable in battle!"

Shiva Shield dissovled in blue dust, which covered the newly summoned Frostland Lancer like a coat. Lancer kneeled down in a defensive stance. DEF: 500

Domick: "Ts… If I can't destroy it in battle there's no point in attacking. Seraph, withdraw! (Liberator Sage cancels attacking) I will get you yet. (sets a card) I set a card down and end my turn."

Vanille: "Phew… He managed to get through this somehow."

Fang: "I wouldn't get my hopes up yet. Take a look at the field. Shiro only has one monster, and this O-Zone agent has 3. Not to mention, he has that weird lockdown tactic in play. Shiro can't Synchro summon anymore because of that Star thing, so Diamond Dust Dragon is out of the question. Also, if he attempts to Special summon monsters to protect himself, he will trigger Luminous Lantern's ability and immediatelly call for battle."

Sazh: "Domick sure likes to cover all bases, no doubt about it. As long as he has that Star shooter, I don't think Shiro will have any chance at winning."

Lightning: "Since when have we started doubting him?"

Sazh: "Hoh?"

Lightning: "You have all been focusing on the field, but take a look at Shiro."

They did so. Despite the odds, Shiro did not seemed shaken, shocked or frightened. In fact, his glare was kinda telling it away: he had resolve.

Lightning: "He hasn't given up yet. For some reason, he thinks only on winning, and anything else that won't lead him that way is simply scratched aside."

Snow: "You think he got that resolve after fighting Cid?"

Lightning: "No. I belive he had that kind of resolve ever since the beginning. Only recently… something brought it up."

Not hearing any of their conversation, Shiro simply proceeded with the game.

Shiro: "My turn! (draws, and looks at the card drawn) I Normal summon **Blue Giant!"**

The earth cracked and air shimmered as the new monster rose up from beneath the ground…

Shiro: "Despite being a level 5 monster, Blue Giant can be Normal summoned without a tribute if I so choose. In return, I decrease his Attack points by 500."

The blue Cryonite with a scorching crest on it's back stood up, fists ready to combat and it's aura burning with courage.

Blue Giant: "Hrrrrrr… Giant! (ATK: 2200…. 1700)"

Shiro: "Blue Giant's summoning counts as Normal summon. Therefore, Luminous lantern cannot activate it's effect. Next, Frostland Lancer switches from Defense mode to Attack mode!"

On his command, the Lancer stood up, and rapidly spun it's spear about, ready to fight. ATK: 2000

Fang: "Looks like our boy found his proper countermove. 'Stead of defending, he goes on the offense."

Domick: "You're initiating battle? Quite unwise to try and strike with Celestial Shining Star out."

Shiro: "Here goes: battle! Blue Giant, attack Liberator Sage Seraph! Polar Afterburner!"

Blue Giant paced forward, and with it's blue flames, it engulfed it's entire right fist in a burning aura, readying to attack the Liberator Sage, which seemed helpless compared to him.

Domick: "I warned you! I reveal my Trap: **Shadow Disposal**! (the card flips) As long as I control a Light attribute monster that is being attacked, I can reduce the Attack power of it's offensive striker by an amount same as it's own Attack points. That means Blue Giant's Attack points go down by 1600!"

Just as the glowing aura of Domick's Trap was about to execute at full glow…

Shiro: "I was expecting something like that."

Domick: "What?"

Shiro: "Trap, open! **Diamond Wave!** (his card flips) When my opponent activates a Trap card while a Cryonite monster is attacking, I can negate that Trap's effect and destroy it! Shadow Disposal is no more!"

Shiro's trap emitted a wind full of icy shards and drops that aimed at Domick's Trap card, froze it, and eventually pulverized it.

Domick: "Oh no! My trap!"

Shiro: "The battle continues! Go, Blue Giant!"

Blue Giant: "Giant!"

Hesitating no more, the massive giant struk with it's giant fist, pushing the poor Seraph away in the same way a sumo wrestler pushes it's opponent out of the ring. The Seraph screamed and welpt, then simply shattered into pixels, while Domick had to feel the push as a mighty blow that reduced his Life points.

Domick: LP: 3100

Domick: "Impossible…"

Shiro: "Not done yet! Frostland Lancer attacks next!"

Frostland Lancer reacted to the command, and started spinning the spear in it's hands in front of him like a propeller.

Shiro: "Lancer's effect activates. This monster can attack my opponent directly, but it's Attack points are thus cut in half."

Frostland Lancer: ATK: 1000

The warrior jumped up, and tossed his spear in Domick's direction with the speed of a rocket. The impact was very powerful, Domick actually got blown off his feet and fell on the ground, yowing while getting up again.

Domick: LP: 2100

Vanille: "He did it! He dealt damage!"

Snow: "So much for Domick's so called invincible line-up."

Domick: "(gets up) Not over yet… I have my own face to consider… Oh, although you haven't seen my face really."

Snow: "(-_-') Get over it."

Shiro: "Domick, I have estimated your skills. In conclusion, I can say firmly… You cannot beat me."

Domick: "What? You estimated me on behalf on this one turn?"

Shiro: "On behalf of your style. You still rely on the strength of the Celestial Shining Star lockdown, despite claiming to be a duelist of the Xyz plane. I have found a way to break your combo, and so you'll have to recall your ways before I stop it. I set one card face-down. Turn end."

Vanille: "Huh? Hey, Fang, what do you think he meant?"

Fang: "We'll see soon enough."

Domick: "You're bluffing. I'm not buying it. You would have me fear that face-down card, am I right? But I won't falter! I have a job to do, so I've promissed the boss! (draws) My turn, draw! (looks at his card) _Burst Blastback? This card can eliminate one monster on each player's side of the field, but doing so will cost me my combo. I can't use that yet_. Battle! Celestial Shining Star, destroy that Lancer once and for all!"

Just as Celestial Shining Star approached the Lancer once more…

Shiro: "You failed again."

Domick: "What?"

Shiro: "I reveal my Trap card: **Stratos Quote**! (the card flips) Now see what happens."

In a blink of an eye, Lancer vanished from Shiro's side of the field. Then, one moment later, it stood firmly on Domick' side, facing Shiro.

Domick: "Huh? What is the Lancer doing on my side?"

Shiro: "Stratos Quote is a trap that brings the attacked monster under my opponent's control, then redirects the attack on a monster on his side! And I select… (fingerpoints) Luminous Lantern!"

Celestial Shining Star turned around to face it's new enemy, only it saw one in the sight of one of it's own. It extended it's cables towards Luminous Lantern, already showering it with sparks and lasers.

Due to it's own effect:

Luminous Lantern: ATK: 1100

Domick: "No! Lantern! (Lantern shatters) Gyaaaaaaahhh! (falls back)"

Domick: LP: 700

Hope: "What a comeback! He blew up his own monster!"

Sazh: "(nods) Oh yeah, and on top of that, as that Xyz whachamacallit is pulverized, Shiro no longer has to worry about the Force Fight combo."

Lightning: "I see now what Shiro meant."

Sazh: "Hm? By what?"

Lightning: "Shiro's enemies so far were very strong. Domick proved his strength with his lockdown combo. But, if you exclude Celestial Shining Star from Domick's side… his level is by far inferior to Shiro's dueling skills. Perhaps it's because he's focusing on fulfilling a mission rather than duel in his preffered way."

Shiro: "And that is your downfall. You're only focusing on changing my mind in comming back. But I can't, and that's something I'm willing to protect."

Domick: "(gets up) Ghhh…Hhhh…You do not understand… Shiro, I understand your concern for these people, but they all know too little. I am on a tight schedule here. Unless you decide to acompany me now, there will be no second chance to return!"

Shiro: "What?"

This is where things got interresting. The silence of the surrounding Pulse world was only filled with gasps and sounds of the blowing wind.

Vanille: "You mean… If Shiro chooses to stay with us here…"

Lightning: "He will never see home again."

Domick: "There you have it. You're not the only one fighting battles, guys. Wars are being fought all the time, and he has to make his choice now."

Shiro: "I…"

Domick: "That is the sole reason why I had you duel me, Shiro. To find an important answer in your dilemma. It's either comming home, or end up stranded for good. Once the wormhole leading home closes, it could take weeks, months, years even to Transect to the right location. And my equipment only supports one such act. There will be no other choice. (picks a card) While we're still having a battle phase, I'll play this Instant Spell card from my hand: **Burst Blastback!** This card can destroy one monster on each of our respective fields, then inflict 1000 damage to my opponent."

With a radiant glow on both their chest, Frostland Lancer and the Blue Giant both blew up and shattered. Shiro felt a strong wind embracing him, pushing him backwards.

Shiro: LP: 1500

Domick: "I end my turn like this. Shiro, as a duelist, if you can't hear your heart's calling, all that remains is to see what the cards will tell you. That is what I was aiming at. For you to meet a wise choice."

Shiro: "I… ghh… (draws) I… I have heard… my heart."

Lightning's chest suddenly felt tight, as if something sharp passed through her heart.

Lightning: _"… Shiro… What will you decide?"_

Snow: "He has an answer?"

Sazh: "Must be tough on him. But… Somehow, we are to blame as well, aren't we? I mean, isn't it because he wants to help us that he's having second thoughts?"

Vanille: "I don't want Shiro to go… But…"

Hope: "We can't make him stay either, not if he thinks there's something more important there."

Shiro: "I set a card down. (sets) Turn end."

Domick: "I will be expecting the answer soon, Shiro. I draw. (draw) I play **Sunshine Siren**!"

He summoned a monster: a mermaid with golden fish-scales and lustering membranes as fins, carrying a staff with an odd emblem: a sun trapped in a bubble. ATK: 700/ LV4

Domick: "When Sunshine Siren is summoned, her ability can be activated. That means I gain Life points same as a selected Light monster has attack points. And I select Celestial Shining Star."

The mermaid pointed her staff at the giant monster next to her, showering it with blue glitter, which also sparkled over Domick's body like a shower of pixie dust.

Domick: "My Life goes up by 2500. I am fully recovered."

Domick: LP: 3200

Hope: "Now he has annuled all damage Shiro dealt."

Domick: "I expect your answer in this turn. Battle! I attack directly with Sunshine Siren!"

The mermaid simply pointed her staff in Shiro's direction, incinerated it and launched a blast at him that had a similar effect as a cannonball, rising dust and creating shockwaves that almost knocked Shiro out.

Shiro: LP: 800

Domick: "So the face-down was useless anyway? Very well. This will be the final strike: Celestial Shining Star, attack him directly! Lightwave Tsunami!"

Lasers and yellow lihgnting were shot out of the Star's extended cables, all forming a powerful stream of yellow energy, which culminated at Shiro's side… in a bang. A massive bang.

Time almost stood still for the team. They could only wait for the dust to settle, but they feared the worst.

Vanille: "Did he…?"

Sazh: "No way."

Lightning: "Shiro, speak to us!"

The dust was starting to get more transparent. Domick kept watching in expectation.

Domick: "…... Hm?"

Moments later…

Shiro: "I told you my heart decided already. And here is what it said."

Shiro was standing, not a scratch on his body. LP: 800

Shiro: "It is telling me… Not to give up!"

Shiro pointed at a certain card on his side of the field. A new card with Diamond Dust Dragon in it's artwork.

Domick: "What is that?"

Shiro: "The Trap card: **Diamond Lightroad**! It activates when I take 2000 or more points of damage and negates all damage I take."

Domick: "So that's how you escaped my attack."

Shiro: "And there's more. Diamond Lightroad's second effect activates, and I can summon Diamond Dust Dragon from my deck!"

The Trap card dispersed into sparkling dust, forming a giant twister.

Domick: "What? You can't do that! Celestial Shining Stat locks all Synchro summons!"

Shiro: "This is not a Synchro summon, and it does not occur on my turn. I bypassed your lockdown conditions. Rise up, my Comandee!"

Shiro's brand lit up as the dust behind him took shape: dust became matter, matter became a body, and the shimmer became a soul.

Shiro: "**Diamond Dust Dragon!**"

Diamond Dust Dragon arrived, with song in heart and justice in sight. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Vanille: "He called Diamond Dust!"

Snow: "Alright, now things will finally start to move!"

Lightning: "Even with Celestial Shining Star on the field, domick could still not avoid the summoning of Shiro's ace card."

Domick: "(amazed) That is Shiro's Comandee spirit, Diamond Dust Dragon! To think… I get to see it… This beautiful sparkling light… (looks at his hand) Indeed… I shall deliver you a battle to remember! I play the Equipment Spell **Corona Shell**!"

Just as Diamond Dust's light fades, Shining star's increased, and in front of it, and all over it, an odd forcefield shaped like a round shell of green light appeared.

Domick: "Thanks to the effects of this spell, you can only select Celestial Shining Star as an attack target. Diamond Dust Dragon will have to face my ultimate monster in order to survive. And my Sunshine Siren is safe from harm. Turn end."

Shiro: "My turn! (draws)"

Domick: "At this time, I activate the second effect of Corona Shell! That means we both take 600 points of damage!"

A bright radiance suddenly errupted from the closed shell that shielded Celestial Shining Star. It was like the shell itself was keeping the Star's radiance from growing out, but now that it opened up, the aggregated light bursted out in form of a laser beam. One beam hit Domick in the chest, pushing him back slightly.

Domick: "Ghhhhhh…!"

Domick: LP: 2600

Domick: "I took my hit, now it's your turn!"

… and the second beam was headed for Shiro.

Shiro: "Diamond Dust Dragon's effect activates! When effect damage is about to be dealt, Diamond Dust Dragon gives me 1000 Life points, then reduces the all incommon damage I receive by half. Go, Revoke Life!"

By calling out a tremendous amount of diamond dust, the dragon's roar created a giant sigl in mid air, shaped roughly like a snowflake, which halted the beam's advance, and showered Shiro with blue dust before letting a now reduced beam through. Shiro endured the damage perfectly.

Shiro: LP: 800… 1800… 1500

Domick: "That's Diamond Dust's effect? Ts… Then Corona Shell will do me more harm than good. I guess I had it comming for what I did, using Shining Star insted of an honorable Xyz deck."

Lightning: "I guess we can all just wait until Domick's turns run out. With Diamond Dust's effect, every time Domick uses Corona Shell's effect, both players end up damaged, but Shiro only ends up with more Life points than he started with. At this rate, Domick will self-destruct before Shiro makes another move."

Fang: "Unless Domick finds a way to deal with Diamond Dust's effect."

Vanille took a look at the field. So far she didn't notice this, but for some reason, now of all times something seemed familiar.

Vanille: "_Did this… happen before?"_

Shiro: "I play the Spell card **Hope of One**! If I have no other cards in my hand, I can draw a card, and if it's a level 1 monster, I can Special summon it. Plus, if that happens, I can draw 2 more cards. (draws) Here goes! … (looks at the card, smiles) And I Special summon **Huriboh!"**

Before him, a blue fuzzball in winter garments made an appearace, swirling jubilantly and ruffling something in a cute tone.

Huriboh: "Huriiiii! Huri-huri. (DEF: 200)"

Chocobo: "Kweeeeh!"

Sazh: "Hey, hey, look who's back."

Shiro: "By Hope of One's effect, I draw 2 more cards. (draws 2) I set these 2 down. Turn end."

Domick: "Too proud to evoke battle with my monster? Fine by me. (draws) My turn then! _I cannot let his Diamond Dust Dragon stall the damage anymore, if his Life points become higher than mine, I'm as good as toast!_ Battle: Celestial Shining Star, attack Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Just as Celestial Shining Star extended it's cables and approached Diamond Dust Dragon, exiting the safety of it's shell…

Shiro: "Time to intercept. I activate Huriboh's special ability!"

Huriboh: "Huri-huri! (flies in the Star's path)"

Shiro: "When a monster other than Huriboh is attacked, Huriboh changes from Defense mode into Attack mode and takes the blast instead."

Huriboh: "(bold) Huri! Huri! (ATK: 300)"

Having nothing else in it's path, Celestial Shining Star opened fire upon the small creature in front of it. The waves of light seemingly vaporized the Huriboh, but they did so with a poof, and Huriboh became a cloud of gentle blue snow.

Shiro: "Huriboh's effect negates all Battle damage dealt this way."

Domick: "Ah, shoot, I misplayed. Had I destroyed Huriboh with Sunshine Siren I could have owned the match. I guess my time is over."

Shiro: "Domick, listen. I will give your campaign a prize worthwhile."

Domick: "What?"

Shiro: "You fear defeat by your own hand. However, in order to honor your persistence, I will make your defeat… One by an overwhelming opponent! (points at the Star) I will shatter that star of ruin, and with it, restore your honor!"

Hope: "What does that even mean?"

Snow: "I get it. Domick was not fighting his own battle ever since that Shining Star showed up. Shiro means to destroy it, and with it, act as if Domick fought with his own strength. Also, if he does that, Domick's loss will count as a defeat by shiro's hand, not by own effect."

Hope: "But how will he do that? Diamond Dust Dragon not only lacks the strength to fight that star, but there's it effect as well, which would halve Diamond Dust's power in half. Shiro must somehow come up with two times it's original strength before he can even consider battling him."

Vanille, for some reason, seemed frightened…

She paced back.

Fang: "Huh? Vanille, you alright?"

Vanille: "Uhm, yes, I'm fine. (hangs her head) _Now I know what this reminds me of…"_

Here's what she saw: in the sight of Celestial Shining Star, especially with that Corona Shell equipped, she saw the eact the same shape…

… As Cocoon, 500 years ago.

Domick: "You keep resisting. Does that mean…?"

Shiro: "(nods) Right. I have made my mind. I am, in truth, homesick. But… But my own pain for home can wait, I have a different battle to fight. I don't care how long it takes, somehow, I believe it will come true. I will both save this world… AND see home again!"

The speech moved the l'Cie. He chose them.

Hope: "Does that mean…"

Snow: "You're staying! Hahaha! I knew we were too cute to resist!"

Shiro: "(to them) Guys… Ever since I came here, I started to believe in everything. Even miracles. Thus… (looks at Lightning) allow me to give some back!"

Lightning: "(nods) Just end the duel so we can go for Oerba, you staller."

Shiro: "I will. (to Domick) I make a turn! (draws) Draw!"

Domick: "During Standby phase, the effect of Corona Shell activates! We both take 600 damage."

The shell opened up it's pores anew, releasing 2 beams of light, one of which was aimed at Shiro, and the other at Domick.

Shiro: "Diamond Dust intercepts: Revoke Life!"

The beam targeted at Shiro was stalled by a giant sigl-shield created by Diamond Dust Dragon. Both beams hit, but neither player backed down.

Domick: LP: 2000

Shiro: LP: 2500… 2200

Shiro: "I must finish this fast, we're running out of time! (looks at the drawn card) Hmmm… (looks at the field)"

With his sense of strategy, Shiro saw a road to victory.

Shiro: "Trap card, open! **Severe Frostbite**! (the card flips) I'll equip this card to my Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Icy spikes surrounded Diamond Dust's aura, and it's voice was raised in response. ATK: 1150

Shiro: "With the effect of Sever Frostbite, Diamond Dust Dragon's attack points are reduced by half. However, I can select another target on the field, and with it, the target looses all Attack points. Diamond Dust Dragon, freeze Celestial Shining Star!"

With a breath that was now amplifed by shards of ice, the dragon sent forward a stream of blue radiance, which, on contact with the invisible shell of Celestial Shining Star, froze the forcefield completely, and also causing the Star's luster to fade.

Celestial Shining Star: ATK: 0

Domick: "Now it has no defense whatsoever."

What most other saw was an enemy being slain…

What Vanille saw: a dark memory. Celestial Shining Star's frozen form now completely resembled the floating Cocoon, and even overlapped with it in shape. She gasped.

Fang noticed this.

Fang: "_Can this be about…?"_

Shiro: "Next, I play the Spell card **Tuning Spark**! This card special summons a low-level monster from my Graveyard, negates it's effect and turns it into a Tuner! The monster I'm reviving is none other than Huriboh!"

From a burst of bubbles… That's right, bubbles, Huriboh emerged back on the field, surrounded by a small bubble, which popped soon after, then the small monster winked.

Huriboh: "Huri-huri-huri! Weeee! (ATK: 300)"

Shiro: "Go, Diamond Dust Dragon! Break through that shell and attack Celestial Shining Star!"

The Dragon did so: it raised it's wings, and flew up to meet it's enemy. Once there, the Dragon started clawing on the surface of the frozen shell, tearing it appart. Once a large enough gap was formed in the shell, the dragon started opening it up by using both hands, like he was opening a massive jaws of a beast. Inside the shell, the now almost dead Shining Star was waiting.

Domnick: "This might be it's last breath, but Shining Star's effect still activates. That halves the Attack points of the monster it battles since it was summoned from the Extra deck!"

The robotic head of the Star lit up it's eyes and shot forward a laser beam into the dragon's chest, trying to push it back.

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 575

Despite the heat and the force, the dragon endured, then lit up it's own throat and sent forward an even larger beam, this being blue and burning, opposing to the yellow and shining. The beam broke through, and in contact with the Star's head…

The entire construction exploded.

Diamond Dust Dragon was pushed back, for a moment seeming like it was floating in the air after a defeat, but the Celestial Star's state was even worse: it's body torn to pieces, all sighns of life, even the lights in it's eyes and wings, faded, and the creature shattered.

Both players felt the shock…

Domick: LP: 1425

… But Vanille was shaken most of it.

For no apparent reason, she held her head and started screaming, getting everyone's attention.

Sazh: "Huh?"

Hope: "AH?"

Snow: "What's wrong?"

Fang: "Oi, Vanille!"

Just as she realized she was being called for, Vanille compulsed herself.

Vanille: "Uhm… I, err…"

Fang: "What's wrong with you?"

Vanille: "It's nothing. Please don't worry about me."

Fang: "How couldn't I? (looks at the field) _What did she see?"_

It was evident something on the gamefield disturbed Vanille, but Fang could not figure out what it was…

Until the fallen Shining Star fell down and revealed the shape in the sky it was overlapping with.

It was Cocoon, with it's shell half broken.

And even the shape of Diamond Dust Dragon, standing before the utopia's gaze, brought back a familiar shape.

Fang: "_This is…!"_

Here's her overlapping vision:

_The same scene as before, Diamond Dust Dragon flying up to Celestial Shining Star's shell, and breaking it apart._

_The movements and shapes were similar, but the true memory was much darker:_

_The sky was red. Intead of the Star, there was Cocoon, and instead of Diamond Dust, there was a colossal beast._

_It leaped into the sky, and started cracking the outer shell of Cocoon, roaring in wrath and brutally striking against the wall before it._

_It's strength was immense, almost half the Cocoon's outer rim started to crack. Yet, before it could finish the task, a powerful beam of light was shot out of the wound of the utopian Moon, pushing the beast back and robbing it's strength._

_Both the beast and Cocoon were wounded, yet only the city survived._

_The beast's name was Ragnarok._

_And it wore Fang's face._

That was the flashback of Fang's missing memory.

Fang: "I see… So I was right."

No one was sure anymore what was being talked about. But for some reason, Vanille's eyes started to moisture and small tears were forming in the angles of her eyes.

Vanille: "Wha… What do you…"

Fang: "I remember now. (looks at Vanille) I became Ragnarok. Haven't I?"

The line shook the group a little, and none of them dared tp speak until they heard the whole thing.

Fang: "It all came back to me. You said you didn't remember what our Focus was, you've been running from it all this time. But it was me in fact. I did our Focus for us, only me. It all makes sense now. This explains why my brand stopped advancing while yours is still active. It was only me who did the job, and me alone who hurt all those people."

Vanille: "No! (starts crying) No that's not true, it was not you…"

Fang: "Stop lying to me!"

Vanille shut up. How little did she expect Fang would raise her voice on her. How little did they all expect this.

Fang: "I can't believe this."

Vanille: "It's not… It's just not… Fang, it's not what you think…"

Fang: "It's the fact that you lied to me that I can't believe. You of all people!"

Vanille ducked and closed her eyes. She expected to get hit by Fang. She also felt as if she deserved it. But… Instead of a punch, she got a gentle tap on the shoulder. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Fang, smiling.

Fang: "You poor dear. You've had it rough. Why did you do it?"

Unable to answer at first, Vanille had to drop on her knees first, crying a river of tears and soaking the ground with them.

Vanille: "I couldn't bear it… I just couldn't. The fact that you or anyone else were involved in such a terrible thing… I tried everything, anything to escape that memory."

Lightning: "Vanille…"

Shiro: "… Poor thing."

Vanille: "So I tried to ignore it all. My Focus, my vision, my memories, everything. But… the more I kept lying, the more people I care about got hurt. I kept making things worse and worse. It's all my fault!"

Snow: "Hey, Vanille… Look, we can never blame just one of us, we all messed up big time."

Vanille lifted her head. She wanted to look into the other's eyes, even though hers were stained with tears.

Sazh: "He's right. As said, we all have our regrets. And heck, we knew what we were getting ourselves in when we boarded that airship."

Lightning: "When we boarded the Pulse Vestige too. All in. All for one."

Not knowing what to say, Hope simply smiled in Vanille's direction. Shiro did the same. Domick simply scratched his head, confused.

Vanille: "Guys… (cries heavily) I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I lied to you all! I tried to take the blame by myself, I just didn't want anyone else to… To feel such a burden!"

That's when it occured: the ground beneath vanille lit up. In her place, a large, apricot-colored sigl sprouted. The light was both divine and majestic.

Vanille: "What?"

Fang: "Finally, it's here!"

Lightning: "Her Eidolon?"

Hope: "Vanille must have conquered her weakness!"

Sazh: "Come on, give it one last push!"

Vanille's brand lit up, and she felt an unbelievable warmth in her chest. She meant to capture her tears in her hands, but the tears instead shattered, then formed a new shape: she was holding a crystal shaped like an apple.

_"Hecatoncheir shall rise… his bond eternal and unyielding."_

Vanille: "This is… (to Shiro) Shiro. Finish this quick, so we can all find a miracle!"

She tossed the crystal in his direction, and in mid air, the crystal shattered, reforming from the dust in a new, narrow shape. What Shiro caught was a card, with a white rim. He could only smile in return.

Shiro: "Just what I needed."

Domick: "What just happened? Wait… My scanners… They've gone mad! Don't tell me… So that's how it is. This is the reason you chose their world instead of your own."

Shiro: "Right. With their strength, I find mine, and in return, I wield that strength to aid them! (puts his arm up) It's still my turn, and I reveal my Trap card: **Urgent Tuning!** (the card flips) During Battle phase, if the materials exist on my field, I can perfom another Synchro summon. As Celestial Shining Star is destroyed, it's lockdown is lifted, and because of Tuning spark, Huriboh became a Tuner monster."

Domick: "Another summon?"

Shiro: "I tune my level 7 Diamond Dust Dragon with the level 1 Tuner Huriboh!"

Huriboh was new to this tuning business, so he had to put it's back into it. Still, the persistent fuzzball managed to create a Synchro ring, which surrounded Diamond Dust Dragon.

Huriboh: "Hurihurihurihurihuri- HURI! (dissolves)"

7* + 1* = 8*

Shiro: "When words compress a flawless virtue, arms supporting the heavens will return it to the world a thousand-fold. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

Lights united, and the earth shattered as a new monster came out…

Shiro: "Synchro summon! Take arms, **Gigas of Etro… Hecatoncheir!"**

It looked like an army of mechanical arms, and later the rest of the Eidolon came out: an odd head shaped like a centurion helmet, and the many arms that stretched out were in fact extentions of the 2 wheels he was carrying on his shoulders. It, in fact, had 4 real arms on the correct spots, and the entire creature was as slim as an athlete. The mmovement of every single arm, every single joint, it was all occuring so fast it seemed like a thousand arm stretched out at once, so great was the perfromance. ATK: 2400/ LV8

Fang: "It's here: the Eidolon!"

Shiro: "Battle! Hecatoncheir, attack Sunshine Siren with Gaian Salvo!"

Imagine what kind of rippling movement that was, to see about 20 arms move simultaneously, every single one performing hits and punches rapidly. These were aimed at the ground, cracking it, and sending an actual shockwave of earth at the Siren, who could only scream as the wave pushed her sideways, when her image disintegrated into pixels. The impact, however, was still heading for Domick.

Domick: "(O.O)… Oh, bucket."

The wave hit him, and threw him back at the force of a stampede. He landed hard on the ground, and his AR-Vision surrounding was slowly fading away.

Domick: LP: 0/ LOSER

The images finally faded, and Shiro could retract the duel disk back into it's dormant state. Shiro picked up the new card he obtained: the earth gigas blessed by Etro. It was time for congratulations.

Shiro: "And this… makes 6."

Sazh: "See, told ya' he'll master it."

Snow: "When exactly did you make that assumption?"

Hope: "That means… We all mastered our Eidolons now."

Fang: "And we're ready to take on whatever lies ahead, right?"

Lightning: "So… To Oerba we all go."

Everybody standig let out a loud "hooray" noise.

Shiro: "(to his friends) Thank you, everyone. Once more, you have aided in my triumph."

Lightning: "When exactly did we help? You did all the playing."

Domick got back to his feet then, cleaning the dirt from his suit.

Domick: "I see now why you chose them. That was well played… No wait. What I meant to say was 'That was well played, I see now why you chose them'."

Hope&Snow: "(-_-) Isn't that one and the same?"

Domick: "I should have known you'd perform like that. After all, the boss told me you were more emotional than your name gives."

Shiro: "Which reminds me, Domick, who exactly IS this new boss of O-Zone?"

Domick: "Hm? I thought I told you that already."

Sazh&Vanille&Fang: "No, you didn't."

Domick: "Hmmmmm… Oh, right, I didn't."

Sazh&Vanille&Fang: "We know that."

Shiro: "Well…"

Domick: "I am aware we messed up a lot in the past, but she helped us straighten things up. We're all good guys now."

Shiro: "You already said tha… Wait, did you say 'she'?"

Domick: "Aye. Perhaps you've heard of her."

Shiro: "Her name, Domick. Speak."

The agent took a deep breath, and paused each word carefully. The spoken name… it was a surprise.

Domick: "… Shuuki… Yunata."

If you wish to know the kind of surprise Shiro got from hearing that, pretend Domick said something like "Fudo Yusei". … Or "Chuck Norris", yes that is probably better. He was surprised, that's the point.

Shiro: "Yunata… Wait… THE Yunata?"

Domick: "I respect your decision, but she also left a message to every Battle Duelist I encounter. One last bit of info. It says… 'Do not forget…'"

Then, he said another word, whose impact echoed deep in Shiro's heart.

Domick: "'…Chaoskampf.'"

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>(BONUS)<p>

ChibiVanille: "Helloooooo there! Thanks for watching us! Now, last time we asked you a tough question, which turned out to be a lot tougher than we tought. Let's get reminded, shall we?"

(cards appear on screen)

ChibiVanille: "These W-Ark monsters have odd names. Can you guess what this stands for?"

- W-Ark Blasturion _**NT**_

- W-Ark Ampliphteron _**ST**_

- W-Ark Dactylopteron _**NT**_

ChibiVanille: "As promised, I asked an expert, and this is what he said."

ChibiCid: "V-Ark archetype reflects their backstory, the Noah project, in which the Ark monsters gather creatures from various planets, 3 of each kind. This is called Project Noah, hence the archetype's speciality to summon multiple copies of the same kind. The Ark divides into 3 ranks: V-Ark, the least, are the common kind, divided in Tuners and Non Tuners. The Tuners resemble Ark's workforce, droids and other mechanical equipment, and as such resemble machines, whence the Non Tuners represent the collected lifeforms from various planets, and as such their appearance is more natural. Then there's the W-Ark, which represents a combined cybernetic fusion of the two, and the highest, the X-Ark, their flagship. Summoning this ship requires perfect synch of staff, and because of this, the W-Ark troopers divide into 2 sections:"

**ST**- stands for **Synchro Tuner!**

**NT**- stands for **Non Tuner!**

ChibiCid: "Together they make the X-Ark Accel Synchro! (Prismark's card appears)"

Vanille: "Too long, just say so immediatelly. Sadly, no one figured this out, but never fear. We're still giving away the super prize we promised. And this prize is… (winks) You'll see, after the song."

* * *

><p>ending song: "Starting Again" by Sayaka Saki/

(instrumental opening)

(Sunshine hits the window of the bedroom where Lightning is sleeping in; hitting her face and waking her up; she blinks a few times before getting up)

_**Ima kasanete iku  
>CARD no uraniwa,<strong>_

_(she looks out the window, smiling, then at the picture on the desk next to her)__  
><em>_**Donna mirai ga  
>matte iru no ka,<strong>_

_(she picks it up, observing for a moment, before putting it back__)_

_**Kotae awase nara  
>itsudemo dekiru yo,<strong>_

_(in the kitchen, she takes out a bottle of juice, and fills a glass on the table with it)__  
><em>_**IMAGINATION**_

_(she's making breakfast, when something passes by her)__  
><em>_**koeru POWER,**_

(she fails to see what it was)

_**Kinou tsuita uso ni  
>nigedasanai de,<strong>_

(in observation, she opens the window, but sees nothing outside)_  
><em>_**Ajita wo sou genjitsu ni,**_

(then notices something on the table where her juice was)_  
><em>_**Kaeteku doryoku wo sureba ii,**_

(she smiles)

_**Atarashii  
>kaze ga fuku,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Dare nimo makenai OUR SOUL!**_

_(she approaches the table, picks up the juice…)__  
><em>_**Dokomademo  
>tsunaida te wa hanasanai,<strong>_

_(and slowly paces towards the window, sitting on it's edge while looking outside)__  
><em>

_**ANYTIME YOU CAN!  
>EVERYWHERE YOU CAN!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kono mama chikyuu ni RIDE ON!**_

_(Shiro is outside, smiling up at her and sitting on King Blizzard; he salutes her)__  
><em>_**Kanawanai  
>yumenan kana ito<br>shoumei shiyou.**_

_(she fixes her hair, then takes a sip from her drink; she looks at it: there was now a pair of icecubes in it)_

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Vanille: "Now that we're giving away next episode spoilers, we might as well say it: next time: every fan's dream: Lightning-chan duels as well! Well, sort of. But, what kind of cards will she use? Any ideas? If you can make up fan-cards for Lightning to use, we certainly won't turn those ideas down. PM us, share your ideas, and we'll make it happen. Sweet!"

(seriously, next time)

Lightning: "Go away for as much as I care!"

Shiro: "Have I made the right choice?"

Sazh: "Woah, WOAH, I think it's dead now."

Lightning: "Had any sweet dreams?"

Shiro: "This feels wrong… like it isn't real."

Lightning: "You're right. It isn't!"

Titan: "L'Cie dwell outside the natural order."

Shiro: "Lightning, what…?"

Lightning: "That dream shattered! This is what you deserve!"

Shiro: "Souls linked… Diamond Dust, why?"

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Clashing Hearts- Trial of Titan'. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Akira's Wish** (Spell, normal)- Discard 1 LIGHT monster from your hand, then select 1 LIGHT monster in your deck; during the End phase: add the selected monster to your hand.

**Space Walker** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 0 DEF: 0)- If this card is sent from your hand or deck to the Graveyard: you can Special summon 1 level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand.

**Glitter Lion** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1400)- If this card is removed from the field, except by being sent to the Graveyard: you gain 1000 Life points.

**Liberator Sage Seraph** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1300)- When this card is Special summoned: target 1 set monster on the field; switch it to face-up Attack position (Flip effects are negated).

**Luminous Lantern** (Xyz/ LIGHT/ rank 4/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1000)- 2 level 4 LIGHT monsters  
>- If a monster is Special summoned during your opponent's Main phase 1: you can select 1 level 5 or higher monster you control and detach 1 of this card's Xyz materials: all Attack position monsters your opponent control that can attack must attack the selected monster during this turn; that monster is not destroyed by battle this turn.<p>

**Celestial Shining Star** (LIGHT/ level 9/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500)- This card cannot be Normal summoned. If your opponent Fusion summons, Synchro summons or Xyz summons a monster (from the Extra deck): you can Special summon this card from your hand. If this card battles a monster Special summoned from the Extra deck: halve that monster's ATK during Damage step. As long as this card remains face-up: during their respective turns, neither player can Synchro summon, Xyz summon or Fusion summon monsters from the Extra deck.

**Shadow Disposal** (Trap, normal)- When a LIGHT monster is selected as an attack target: reduce the attacking monster's ATK by an amount equal to the attacked monster's ATK during damage calculation only; neither monster is destroyed by that battle.

**Diamond Wave** (Trap, Counter)- If your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card when a Cryonite-type monster on the field attacks or is attacked, negate that card's activation and effect and destroy it.

**Burst Blastback** (Spell, Quick-play)- During Battle phase: select 1 monster on each player's side of the field; destroy the selected monsters, then inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**Stratos Quote** (Trap, normal)- If a monster you control is selected as an attack target: switch control over the attacked monster to your opponent, then select 1 monster your opponent controls (except the attacking monster); that monster becomes the new attack target.

**Sunshine Siren** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Aqua-type/ ATK: 700/ DEF: 1800)- When this card is Normal summoned: target 1 face-up LIGHT monster you control; gain Life points equal to the selected monster's ATK.

**Diamond Lightroad** (Trap, normal)- Activate if you would take 2000 or more damage to your Life points. Negate the damage, and Special summon 1 "Diamond Dust Dragon" from your Extra deck.

**Corona Shell** (Spell, Equip)- The equiped monster is switched to Attack position, and it's position cannot be changed. Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equiped monster as an attack target. During each of your opponent's Standby phases, inflict 600 damage to both players. You can only control 1 "Corona Shell".

**Hope of One** (Spell, normal)- Activate only is you don't have any other cards in your hand. Draw 1 card from your deck. If you draw a level 1 monster, Special summon it, then draw 2 cards from your deck.

**Tuning Spark** (Spell, Equip)- Special summon 1 level 2 or lower non-Tuner monster from your Graveyard and equip it with this card. The equiped monster is treated as a Tuner and it's effects are negated.

**Hecatocheir, Gigas of Etro** (Synchro/ level 8/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2600)- 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>- When this card is Synchro summoned, you can select 1 Spell or Trap card from your deck and set it on your side of the field (it cannot be activated during this turn). During the End phase, you can change all face-up monsters you control to face-up Defense position.<p> 


	11. Clashing Hearts: Trail of Titan

The many monsters Pulse has to offer rampage day and night. They all seem equally dangerous…

As presented in the current conflict between a Megistoterran, a giant wolf-like creature (and I use the comparison very loosely) and a pack of Goblins. Other than your common Goblins, these were small, green critters with giant holes where their chest should be, somehow serving as an oversized mouth. They were also moving on single-wheeled rollerskates and flapping their mace-shaped hands about, in an attempt to terrify the Megistoterran, who was simply growling and roaring in response.

… But some are simply more equal than others.

As presented when a Behemoth King with a scar over his right eye approached the conflict. It took only one look at the monstrosity to send the Goblins and the Megistoterran running with their tails between their legs. The howling of the king of the Steppe was easily comparable to the sound effects used to present the infamous T-Rex in the Jurassic Park franchize. Earth was shaking, grass was trembling, animals were running…

… And then there's the third kind of predator.

Lightning: "SIT!"

In an instant, the Behemoth King stopped roaring, and sat down like a puppy. It's face expression was revealing great concern. It was in the presence of a superior pack:

The l'Cie to be more precise. Lightning just passed by the Behemoth, and the creature kept a wide eye on her, begging it did nothing wrong. Chills ran down it's spine when Lightning looked it in the face. According to her glare, she was in a bad mood. As the matter of fact, she was hardly ever in a madder state than this. Even worse, she was trying not to show it.

Lightning: "You comming or what?"

She was referring to the other l'Cie behind her, who all narrowly followed up.

Snow: "She's taking it pretty hard."

Fang: "No kidding. I can't blame her either."

They all passed by the Behemoth King, who kept a close lookup on all of them, constanly keeping up a wide-eyes expression hardly fit for a king like himself.

Fang: "Hey, biefsteak. Lead, follow or be eaten."

Behemoth King: "(concerned) WEH! (follows up) Grunt, grunt…"

At the same time…

Shiro Whiterain was moving over the same steppe in his favorite way: at the back of his D-Wheel, King Blizzard. The rough terrain of the ground made little difference in his performance. Earth, mud or concrete, it was all the same to him. Moreover, the type of terrain beneath his wheels was the least of his concerns right now.

But…

These two events occured at the opposite ends of the Archylthe Steppe.

And the two groups, the l'Cie and Shiro respectively, were moving in the opposite directions.

* * *

><p>2 hours ago, at the exit of Vallis Media…<p>

It hasn't been a full minute since Shiro defeated Domick in their duel, and firmly confirmed his desire to stay on Gran Pulse, despite the many invitations he got from O-Zone, and what appears to be their new leader.

But, just as he thought he viewed the issue from all angles, Domick slipped in one last drop of information:

Domick: "She left a message. It says… 'Do not forget… Chaoskampf'."

The last word rang like a doorbell to a madman's house to Shiro. He knew the meaning of it, but he didn't completely grasp the total longitude of it until now. He was just standing there, speechless.

Sazh: "Shiro?"

Vanille: "Is everything alright?"

Shiro: "… (to the l'Cie) Would you… excuse us for a minute?"

Having said that, both Shiro and Domick took a distance away from the rest of the group. They were still within their sights, but they could no longer hear them.

Hope: "I wonder what this is all about?"

Lightning: "… Something serious, that much is certain."

As most of the conversations is filled with odd terms, it would only make sense to show this fragment of the dialogue:

Shiro: "I thought it was put behind. Why now?"

Domick: "What you consider truth was only the start of the Battle Duelist era. The real Chaoskampf, it has yet to start. And to face it, we need all arms available."

Shiro: "After I just told you I have no intention in leaving 'ere my duty here is done, you're still laying the filt on my mind?"

Domick: "I can understand your anger. You have every right for it. Yet… By now you must have understood, a Battle Duelist must choose his promises very carefully, otherwise he'll end up breaking a lot of of them."

Shiro: "I can't turn my back on them like this!"

Domick: "With all due respect, you should have though about it before you made your promise."

Shiro: "But that's just wrong!"

From afar, it was evident the conversation was turning into a serious argument. Shiro's words might have been too far to understand, but his raising tone was evident even on that distance. Not to mention the many hand gestures. Fists were swinging, hands were waving and fingers were pointing.

Vanille: "What do you think they're talking about?"

Lightning: "The last thing Domick mentioned before this happened was something called Chaoskampf."

Sazh: "At least languages aren't so different. Last time I recall, it means 'conflict of mayhem'."

Fang: "I know what it means, but what is it?"

At one point, they could see Shiro hanging his head and starring at the ground. A tiny tear was even reflecting a spark of light in his eye. He was obviously loosing the fight in this argument.

Shiro: "Is there no other way?"

Domick: "I wouldn't push you into something you don't want to unless it's necessary. I trully am sorry."

Shiro felt a sudden surge of cold down his veins. This was different from the usual cold blood he is famous for, this one hurt. As if he was trying to punish himself for something he was about to do.

Domick looked at the observing l'Cie. Given the fact he was still wearing a helmet, his way of concern was still left in an enigma. Only his voice remained as an evident sign of sympathy.

Domick: "I will give you time to say goodbye."

Domick then revealed another piece of his equipment: a tech simply resembling basic rollerblades sprouted from his feet, with slightly different, multirole design of the wheels and another metalic slide on the back of his feet resembling an exhaust slide.

Equiped like that, he ran off into the distance, both running, jumping and rollerskating with an agility several times exceeding regular human dynamics. The terrain or conditions didn't matter, he was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Seeing him gone, the l'Cie approached their friend.

Snow: "Oi, Shiro. Everything alright?"

Sazh: "That Ozone clown left for good, right?"

Hope: "He sure seemed in a hurry."

Lightning: "Anyway, we lost precious time. We better make haste if we are ever to reach Oerba in ti…"

Shiro: "Guys. I…"

Shiro interrupted Lightning in the middle of her sentence. This was not a good sign. Morevoer, he sounded sad.

Vanille: "What is it?"

Shiro: "Domick… will be back. To pick me up."

Sazh: "What?"

Fang: "Pick you up?"

Shiro: "I am… I'm going back. To my world."

* * *

><p>opening song: Twill: "New World" (Digimon Xros Wars, 2011)/

(the screen freezes… then shatters, revealing the title and starting the instrumental)

**Cold Saga**

(a fly-by over the world of Pulse…)

_**Sora wo koete  
>Umi wo koete<strong>_

(Diamond Dust flying, with Lightning at it's back, feeling the wind)_**  
>Chiisana fuan<br>Kibou ni kaete**_

(next to them, Bahamut flies with Fang as it's rider, and in order, Snow, Hope, Vanille and Sazh behind her)

_**Arukidashita**_

(Shiro stands next to King Blizzard at the coast of a lake…)_**  
>Kono sekai de<strong>_

(images flash: of Jihl, Cid, Dysley and Barthandelus)_**  
>Donna deai wo<strong>_

(… and of Serah, who smiles at Shiro)_**  
>Sagashi ni ikou<strong>_

(he puts on the helmet and rides the D-Wheel over the water, freezing it)

_**Omoi kusuresou demo**_

(cast performing: Sazh shooting his guns (Brynhildr in the background), Vanille swinging her rod-reels around (Hecatoncheir in the background)…)_**  
>Zawameku kokoro osaeru<strong>_

(… Hope throws the boomerang and catches it (Alexander in the background)…)_**  
>Kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki<strong>_

(…Snow performing melee punches and a roundhouse kick (Shiva sisters in the background), Fang spinning her spear, then aiming it somewhere (Bahamut in the background)…)

_**Shinjite**_

(Lightning shooting bullets, then morphing the blade into a sword, slashing the screen (Odin in the background)…)

_**Bokura no tabi wa**_

(Shiro riding, summoning Shiva Shield and Frostland Lizard…)

_**Mada hajimatta bakari**_

(… who synch together and become Diamond Dust Dragon;)

**_Doredake no yume wo_**

(Frostland Knight slashes, Brynhildr shooting fire missles)  
><em><strong>Kizuna wo<strong>_

(Shiro and King Blizzard, grinding wheel to wheel with Rosch and the Proudclad, both yelling)

_**Tsunai de ikou  
><strong>_(Barthandelus laughing, Megiddo-End Land Gigas appearing behind him and reaches out to grab Shiro…)

_**Atsumaru kokoro wa**_

(Diamond Dust roaring; L-Nitro Plasma Rail comes before him)_**  
>Tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo<strong>_

(Shiro's brand lights up, they all accelerate in Accel Synchro)_**  
>Yami wo koete<strong>_

(Mirrordust Dragon emerges, flying up)_**  
>Asu no sono saki e<strong>_

(flash-image: the l'Cie and Shiro and Mirrordust Dragon on one side; Barthandelus with Land Gigas behind him, and Dysley's face in the sky on the other side)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 11: Clashing Hearts- Trial of Titan<strong>

Shiro was still riding down the grassy plains of Pulse, heading south. This was in opposition to the direction where the l'Cie wanted to go. Next to him, catching up with his speed… as the matter of fact, leading him, was Domick, moving at great speeds with it's equiped rollerblades.

Shiro was in deep thought. He had to restomach the previous events. This brought back flashbacks:

_At Vallis Media:_

_Sazh: "Whaddaya mean you're going back?"_

_Hope: "Didn't you just say you wanted to help us out?"_

_Shiro: "I know what I promised, but… Things are worse than I thought, I cannot turn my back to Domick either."_

_Sazh: "Is it about that Chaoskampf thingie? Is it that important?"_

_Shiro: "(nods) In world proportions."_

_Vanille: "I don't understand…"_

_Shiro: "… I'm sorry… You wouldn't understand."_

_Snow didn't like the whole "parting ways" topic. This made him so mad he actually grabbed Shiro by the collar._

_Snow: "Then tell us so that we DO understand!"_

_Shiro: "I can't!"_

_Snow: "There was no mention in parting ways when you signed up to follow us to Pulse! Or was that all a lie!"_

_Shiro: "I didn't make the decision easy, I had to put my whole mind into it!"_

_Snow: "Like hell you were! After everything we've been through together, you're just…!"_

_Lightning: "Snow!"_

_Snow looked at Lightning, who was shouting his name out. He was still as mad as a lynx, yet her statement blew every sense away._

_Lightning: "Let him go. Let him take his path."_

_Snow: "What?"_

_Hope: "Lightning…"_

_Lightning: "It's his choice. This is our battle, a battle that only l'Cie can make. He has no part to play."_

_Snow let go of Shiro, but this didn't satisfy him. Neither did it satisfy Shiro._

_Lightning: "We came this far. Looks like we'll have to make it further on our own. That was the plan from the beginning. Shiro has his battles to fight, we have no part in it."_

_Shiro: "Lightning, I…"_

_Lightning: "Just go! Go away for as much as I care!"_

_Lightning turned her back to Shiro, and started walking away. She left them all speechless, unaware of what they should say, what they should think. This didn't fall easy to any of them, least of all Shiro._

_Just then, Domick returned, at a speed and effect similar to how the cartoon versions of road runner birds do when moving. If by any chance you think this was only a gag-scene, the comparison was more than acurate._

_Domick: "I returned."_

_Domick took a short look around. The crew he left barely noticed him, they were too busy looking into the ground._

_Domick: "I see you all got the bad news."_

_Fang: "You. Was it you who talked Shiro into this?"_

_Shiro: "No… I made the decision."_

_Snow patted Shiro's shoulder before speaking._

_Snow: "Sorry about that. I think we all… Uhm…"_

_Sazh: "Look, if this is going to happen, just make it as short as possible. I'll just… Go after Lightning and pretend you went on a really long stroll."_

_That's exactly what he did. With but a glance, Fang followed him._

_Shiro: "This is it then. I'm not that good with farewells, so…"_

_He whistled, thus summoning the King Blizzard, rode on it and drove off into the distance._

_Domick stayed behind a bit. He had words to spare._

_Domick: "Now I asure you, none of this falls easy on any of us. It was his decision, and I respect it. Tell you what: I'll leave the track locked to this world, and as soon as our crisis gets settled, I'll bring him back, okay?"_

(end flashback)

With this memory at heart, Shiro kept driving. This was exactly the opposite of what he had hoped for: not Clear Mind, but a mind of turmoil, and not by Barthandelus, but by his own hand did he find himself in this state. Domick's promise to his friends was no better than his own. By the sound of it, he was wondering whether or not the crisis CAN be settled.

Domick was pretending he forgot about it, trying to keep Shiro's mind of it. His swift movements on his jet-powered rollerskates gave him a speed that was outmatching even Shiro's, especially now that his spirit has been broken.

Domick: "Don't slack behind, we're almost there. Not that you have a reason to return now that you le- AH! I mentioned it! Don't mind me, I'm just bragging nonsense, you just keep thinking on your actions- AH! I did it again!"

He was doing a lousy job at trying not to remind Shiro about it. Fortunately for him, Shiro didn't pay his words much mind.

Domick: "Just… Just follow Domick, he knows the way."

* * *

><p>At the opposite end of the Steppe…<p>

The l'Cie continued onward, with their heads hung down, except for Lightning, who was firmly facing what it was before her, biting her lip and frowning all along.

They were entering a narrow canyon which lead to a cave of sorts at the end. It was a passage leading to Mah'Habarra Subterra.

Vanille: "Is it really okay to be… moving like this?"

Snow: "Sure beats walking."

If we zoom out of the frame a bit, we'll see what they meant: 5 of them were riding at the back of the large Behemoth King they tamed. Lightning was the only one walking ahead instead of riding the beast. By the looks of it, the Behemoth was also in a blue mood. I'm guessing being forced to carry 5 people and serve as a matter of transport bore ill fortune to his status as a king, despite the scar upon his eye.

Vanille: "No, I meant… to leave Shiro like that, all on his own."

Fang: "I beg your pardon? Was it not _him_ that bailed on us?"

Hope: "Besides, doesn't he have that Bounty Hunter guy with him?"

Snow: "The guy that couldn't make a serious sentence if his life depended on it? We better have faith in Shiro instead."

Sazh: "Like heck we will. To hell with Shiro and his dueling rubbish. We supported him ever since we met him, and he stood us up when we needed him most. As far as I'm concerned, he can go back to his world playing spies and have a papercut every time he draws a card. Who needs him? Who needs Shiro and his army of Cry-baby-nites?"

Sazh felt like having a monologue on that one. No matter how harsh the words, other didn't feel like replying. Even the Behemoth King sighed, almost like he felt the bad vibes occuring on his back. The chocobo chick flew out of Sazh's hair and kwehed sadly. This also made Sazh put on a long face.

Sazh: "Who am I kiddin'? Of course I miss him. I'd put my right hand in the fire if that would bring him back. And I'm a pilot AND a gunman, I sure treasure my han-"

Lightning: "Would you stop talking!"

Lightning's reaction frightened the Behemoth, causing him to stop for a second. After giving Sazh an angry glare, she hmfed and countinued walking.

Lightning: "It was his choice to make. Forcing him to stay would make things no better. What good did Shiro ever do to us, anyway?"

Hope: "Well… for starters, he helped us with the bounty hunters before."

Vanille: "With his help, me and Sazh managed to bail out of the Palamecia prison easier."

Snow: "He also thought us the importance of willpower and faith, something we have much to think on."

Fang: "Not to mention, he tried to take on most our enemies by himself, including that two-faced Dysley."

Sazh: "And the very least, it was Shiro that caught Grunt here."

He meant the Behemoth King. This made the beast growl curiously as it walked.

Fang: "… Grunt?"

Sazh: "Well I figured it needed a name. Since It's comming along and all."

Fang: "And we decided to name him Grunt… when exactly?"

Sazh: "Come on. Look at that face. Tell me he's not a Grunt."

Fang: "That could work… If he was a street-club bouncer."

Sazh: "Okay, queen of names, you come up with one."

Fang: " (thinks) …. Scar."

Sazh: "(frowns) Scar?"

Fang: "It's a good name, he's got a scar on one eye, so it should be Scar."

Sazh: "In that case, that would make you extremely toothy… Fang."

Fang: "Wanna see just how 'toothy' I am? You didn't even name the chocobo."

Sazh: "Don't change the subject, the chick belongs to my son. I'm not petting a thing called Scar. It's a spooky name."

Fang: "I had a friend once named Scar!"

Sazh: "I don't see him around. Gunt has a nicer tone to it…"

Lightning: "ENOUGH!"

Once again, Lightning's voice made the plaines go still and the birds in the sky scattered. She was steaming mad.

Lightning: "It's Grunt, deal with it! Now just keep moving, the more we talk, the less footing we cover! Now let's go and keep the rest of the journey quiet if there's nothing important to say!"

I've seen girls with PMS behave better than that. Anyway, Lightning kept pacing forward with Grunt/Scar following after her. For the remainder of the journey, the others kept whispering.

Vanille: "(to Grunt) Are you okay with Grunt?"

Grunt: (nods, nods nervously)

Snow: "You guys only pulled that off to keep her mind off of Shiro, right?"

Sazh: "Yeah."

Fang: "I was actually being serious, but that's a good point."

Hope: "Maybe we should have mounted chocobos instead."

Chick: "Kweeeh."

Snow: "Chocobos don't keep away scary beasts. Don't give Grunt too little credit."

Sazh: "Consider it Shiro's parting gift. He got out, Grunt came in."

Fang: "…So now you're saying Grunt is replacing Shiro?"

Sazh: "… Not this again…"

They argued once more, it was like a married couple in their bad days. If you think listening to that was bad, imagine how Grunt felt. He had to carry the two.

Grunt: "(sweatdrops)…. Hrrrwwww…"

* * *

><p>Circa 100 miles north, at an unknown ravine somewhere on Pulse…<p>

Shiro and Domick made a sudden stop among the canyon-like landscape with mountains suddenly surrounding them both from all directions. The landscape was quite odd, closest comparable to a kind of tapui: talls cliffs and rocks covered in vegetation, yet acting as flat ground despite the elevation.

Domick kept checking the instruments on his wrist, twating the scanners and possibly mumbling something rude.

Domick: "Come on, work, damn you! Don't do this to me!"

Shiro payed little mind. He was standing next to King Blizzard, waiting for something to happen, and payed Domick little mind. Out of boredom, and possible guilt, he reached for his deck and took out a card, this being the Diamond Dust Dragon. He was making sure the artwork on the card was matching the imprint on his brand.

Shiro: _"Diamond Dust… Have I made the right choice?"_

Domick: "Uhm, sorry to disturb your… deep thought, sir, but we seem to have a slight problem."

Shiro: "What's wrong?"

Domick: "It appears my instruments are a bit closer to expiration date than expected. A slight energetic malnutrition issue based on lack of resources."

Shiro: "What does that mean?"

Domick: "The batteries ran out."

If he was the slightest bit goofier, Shiro would have probably dropped down by now. Instead, he just tilted his head sideways.

Shiro: "It runs on batteries…?"

Domick: "Don't worry, this is a minor issue. Not 'sun in the eyes' kind-of minor, but minor. The batteries run on solar power, and require sunlight to recharge over and over. (looks around) Looks like they simply ran out of juice in the ravine terrain where only little sunlight breaks through. I'll just head somewhere open and refuel."

He started walking slowly, but before he leaped and rollerskated out of sight, he talked to Shiro once more.

Domick: "I'll be right back, so don't you move from this spot, understood? Goes? Going? Good."

Then he engaged his jet-powered rollerblades and acrobated his way from the ravine, looking for a proper spot to recharge.

Shiro only took his leave into acount, but it was all the same to him. He was having second thoughts, and he tried to solve them in an odd dialogue with the Diamond Dust Dragon's card in his hand.

Shiro: "What I am doing is for the good of my world. Nameless in essence, but alive. Staying here would be selfish, I know that much. But why don't I have that feeling of satisfaction? Did I skip something? Or am I, in fact… going against my own heart?"

Then, when he observed the card in his hand, and lifted it up a bit… the card started to glow. It was not a reflected ray of sunshine, this light came from the card itself.

Shiro: "What?"

He put the card down to investigate further, but as soon as he did, the shine was gone.

Curiously, he lifted the card again. The shine returned, yet he felt no response in his own brand. As he moved the card left and right a bit, he noticed the shine started to differ and changed rapidly from lusterless to overwhelming luster.

When the shine reached it's peak of intensity, he held the card that way. It was, from his perspective, overlapping with some kind of large rocky formation in the background.

Shiro: "What does this mean? Diamond Dust… Are you feeling something?"

Just then, the shining ceased… and the show began.

The so called rocky formation it overlapped with started to stir, causing noise of moving rubble. This increased within a second, and then it rivaled a construction site in loudness.

The rocks, the cliff, the whole mountain… it moved!

Shiro: "What?"

The entire rocky formation in the background simply increased alditude by about a hundred feet. Rocks fell down, earth shattered, it was like a moving fortress. The one thing that didn't succumb to dust was a somewhat shaped formation of black rock, but it's lines were way to straight to be created by nature. What's more, it had large lines of orange light coursing it's surface, making it appear like lava was flowing in specific currents over the body.

And then, the thing turned around…

That was no mountain.

It was something mountain-sized!

Shiro saw a massive formation. It was a face, like carved in solid black ore with orange energy flowing all around it.

Shiro: "What is that thing, it's huge!"

He saw a mountain sized humanoid creature, it's appearance as ruff as obsidian, and it's size literally putting the mountains around him to shame. The small portion of rubble Shiro mistook for normal cliffs earlier must have been the creature's shoulders seen from behind.

Then, the thing, whatever it was, roared, and this roar literally blackened the skies above.

* * *

><p>Lightning twitched a bit, and turned around, curious about what that was. There was some kind of noise comming from the subterranian caves behind her. It sounded like strong howling wind.<p>

Lightning: "What was that?"

Seeing nothing out of ordinary, the soldier continued onwards, with the behemoth Grunt carrying her fellow l'Cie following her.

By now, they trespassed the subterra and were on open air again.

Sazh: "Fresh air, everyone. Ease your lungs."

Fang: "Not much rest stopping here, funny-guy. Oerba is not just around the corner."

The group found their way to some kind of high terrain. Similar to Shiro's whereabouts, it was a canyon, but this one was devoid of vegetation, making it look like a tall wasteland.

One noticable thing was in the picture after all: there was a tall tower of sorts, a massive construction that was broken and laying over half the wastelands with the higher three forths of it's total size. Still, even the small portion of the tower that remained standing was seemingly taller than most buildings on Cocoon.

Hope: "Woah, look at that."

Lightning: "What is this place?"

Vanille: "The Taejin Tower."

Sazh: "Huh?"

Fang: "She's right. The tower laid in ruins like this even when we last saw it 500 years ago. We never figured out it's purpose. Oerba lies just beyond that cliff."

Hope: "We can't be far then!"

Snow: "On to Oerba we go then. Giddyup, Grunt!"

Grunt, the Behemoth they were riding, nodded before walking on, slowly heading down the barren road that lied ahead.

So did they all continue moving, until…

There was a noise of sorts. It sounded like beasts screaming in the distance. In the sky above.

Hope: "Huh?"

Snow: "Are you guys hearing that?"

Grunt seemed disturbed by this as well.

Lightning: "Beasts killing each other, nothing more. Move on."

And just as she was about to move…

Hope: "Look!"

Hope noticed something above them, and they all looked in the same direction. There was something… falling from the sky.

These falling objects were quite large, about the same size as Grunt, and they all fell on the ground in front of them. Dust was raised only a little bit, and the sight before them… it was horrifying.

They all gasped. This included Grunt.

The objects that fell from the sky were all living beings, blue adorned wyvern-like creatures called Amphibaenae. These are usually the lords of the sky of Pulse, but these guys, they were barely alive: badly beaten, wounded, twitching, and even scorched in places. They barely moved, and breathe just the same. By the looks of it, it was an entire flock of wyverns in the same condition.

Hope: "What… the…"

Sazh: "Holy Maker… What happened to these guys?"

Lightning: "I don't know, but I'm not staying around to find out. We have to move, now!"

The l'Cie all dismounted Grunt, and took a closer look at the fallen Amphisbaenae. Despite getting too close to their fang-filled jaws, the wyverns never attacked, as they barely had the strength to move around. Most of them died moments after having looked one of the l'Cie in the eye, others were still having a few drops of lifeforce left and continued to move a little.

Sazh: "My gosh… I know it's the law of the strongest out here, but this is just brutal."

Vanille: "What could have done this?"

Hope: "Another predator, maybe?"

Even Grunt felt sorry for the souls before him, but, something else caught his attention. As he looked up into the sky, he saw a familiar shape… and as soon as he recognized it, he felt such fear grasping his heart that he chose not to breathe anymore. His eyes went wide, his pupils narrowed and turned foggy, and he suddenly started to sweat all over.

Good thing the l'Cie dismounted him at that time, because…

All they took notice was a loud sound that sounded like a short whistle.

When they turned around, they got a nasty surprise: Grunt was no longer there. He ran away. One could still see a long track of linear dust that was showing which way he ran of to. It was just the same as when a cartoon character escapes suddenly.

Hope: "What the…?"

Snow: "Hey, Grunt, what's gotten into you?"

Sazh: "Was he scared or something?"

Lightning: "Grunt is a Behemoth King, the largest terrestrial predator on Pulse."

Vanille: "What could he be scared of?"

Fang: "Logicly, there's nothing that could scare of Grunt like that, there's nothing higher on the food-chain. … (remembers) Except…!"

?: _"INTRUDERS!"_

They all heard it, that wrathful sound, that voice that was so horrifying in tone it sounded like death itself spoke up.

They were asking themselves who was it that yelles, and they got their answer as soon as they peeked into the sun in the sky. There was a masive shadow.

The creature dove down and flew right in the direction of the soil where the l'Cie were standing.

It then got in front of them, flying apparenlty by means not natural, for it was lacking wings and other such manners of flight. The thing looked like a giant, masked serpent with arms. The front consisted of a giant face that looked like a voodoo mask, while the entire rear end of the creature was a large tail that looked like a long line of giant pearls.

The very presence of the creature sent forward a powerful gale that nearly blew the group away. Naturally, they have already prepared their weapons and were ready to intercept.

Sazh: "What in dalmatian is that?"

Fang: "It's Dahaka! A Fallen fal'Cie!"

Sazh: "Say what! A fal'Cie?"

Fang: "He's called the Tyrant of Taejin. He lives in the tower and attacks anything in sight. He's the reason why no one ever managed to investigate the tower in the first place!"

Snow: "And now we crossed into it's territory!"

Before their eyes, the apparently evil fal'Cie Dahaka changed shape, lowering it's first face to expose another, more hideous form. As he simply hid the entire front body behind, he revealed it's true form hidden in it's back. This one was a trully hideous, demonic appearance, a long-jawed creature with claws that seemed like he was sitting on a throne, which is what the rest of it's former torso became: a throne adorned with wings in the back. The tail behind him divided in several sections and the orbs it was consisting of were now floating around his new body.

It was capable of talking, but same as Barthandelus, it did so without moving it's mouth, making the voice seem more mental than spoken, and while doing so, it growled and roared to make up for it's lack of voice.

Dahaka: _"I am the Tyrant! Before me the world must bow or perish!"_

Snow: "I don't think he's gonna let us through!"

Lightning: "Since when do we need his permission?"

She unsheated her gunblade short after saying that, and the rest of the group did the same, pointing their edges at their new massive enemy. Dahaka saw their bursting aura of magic. From his point of view, all of them bore cold and calm colors like blue or green…

Dahaka: _"L'Cie… In my realm! Has your heart not betrayed you yet?"_

Snow: "Our hearts are wound-up and ready, so don't think we're easy prey, snakehead!"

… except for Lightning's, whose aura was a bursting red flame. Dahaka suddenly started eyeing her.

Dahaka: _"A broken heart… Hahahahahaha…"_

Lightning: "What?"

Dahaka then started to move violently, commanding powerful magical bursts that he has suddenly summoned.

Dahaka: _"Broken heart of a lost l'Cie, I shall drink the filth you spill forth!"_

Lightning: "Here he comes!"

Dahaka launched a massive amount of magical attacks at them…

And they all leaped forward to combat him…

* * *

><p>Shiro didn't really know how to react. Before him stood the most massive creature he'd ever seen. He could only observe the giant at first, watching him devour a huge tree of sorts. The tree in his hand was large enough to make room for several treehouses in size of mansions, and this thing swallowed the whole thing like they were grapes. For a moment, Shiro was afraid…<p>

Shiro: "Is that… The Land Gigas?... No. No wait, it's not him, the shape is different, and I can't feel that awful devouring aura around it either. But what is it?"

His brand lit up a bit, and as soon as it did, the giant turned his gaze towards him. Shiro was startled at first, but the giant didn't make any aggressive actions. It was just looking at him, almost curiously.

Shiro felt the warmth in his otherwise cold arm that was carrying the brand of Diamond Dust Dragon. Then, he recalled something a friend told him once.

Shiro: "Wait, this seems familiar… A giant harvester, was it? Fang told me about Pulse and it's secrets. If memory serves, there was a tale of a colossal fal'Cie that keeps the evolution of species in constant motion. Then… Am I standing before it's throne now? (looks at the giant) You… You're a fal'Cie, are you not? Are you… Titan?"

The giant, slow in it's movements, noded once. It made no other sound, even though the noise of it's lungs and the movement of rubble on it's body was quite loud. Compared to him, Shiro felt really tiny. Yet, he knew he faced worse, so he gathered the courage to speak.

Shiro: "Then… Can you help me? Will you hear the plight of someone who spoils your soil, on world unknown?"

Titan made no action in response. He remained still, like a colossal statue, his every breath as loud as a gale. Shiro showed his brand to him.

Shiro: "I am not l'Cie. Yet I believe my soul is divided just the same. I must face a decision, and I meet the wrong choice, the result might tear my spirit apart. Will you hear my words, with your ears reserved for the right of the world only? I beg of you, will you share your wisdom, as ancient as time?"

Once again, without words, Titan moved a bit. He moved his shoulders up, and leaned against the cliff before him with one arm. Orange energy flowed through the entire body like veins. If anything, he made himself more comfortable. Maybe to listen more carefully?

Shiro: "If that is a yes, I thank you. My world stands in peril. By themselves, they cannot face the crisis that follows. In despair, they even went as far as to seek my aid. My help. A world that turned his back on me is giving me a second chance. I would love to see their faces as they look at me anew. But… But I feel like I'm deserting something of great importance. I made a promise to help people of this world out. At first I figured they might be all enough to face their calamity, but… I'm wondering, if this even matters. And I… I feel like letting them down will only bring more harm. I hurt someone I cared about very much, yet chose to ignore the pain for a greater good. But what is greater? I'm choosing between it: my world, and my heart."

Titan was breathing loudly, yet his gaze never left Shiro's presence.

Shiro: "Can you answer me, Titan… What do I do?"

Winds were blowing and clouds were holding still as the mighty Titan took it's time to reply. This time, the giant fal'Cie actually stood up completely, so most of the terrain where Shiro was standing was cast over by his shadow. The size of it, it was unbelievable.

Then, the mighty Titan spoke. Like other fal'Cie, it did so without moving it's lips. The voice was awfully deep and each tone sounded like a loud gale. He spoke slowly, and regarding his proportions, the voice sounded like a whispering grumble of an old man magnified thousands of times.

Titan: _"L'Cie dwell outside natural order. When their strength fails them, they become mindless enemies of life itself. The struggles of the frail and feeble all end in loss."_

Shiro: "I do not understand. Will this help? How will this show to me the true path?"

Again, the pause in which Titan readied his next verse was long and spooky.

Titan: _"My duty is to the Circle of Life. This world of Pulse beats with life, it's planes benefiting from the struggles in which meak only nourish the strong. Yet even the strongest of beasts fall victims to the course of life. Once failed, they serve as life's water to those who found ways to prosper. It is never the strong or the wise that conquer. It is those that adapt."_

Shiro: "That's the law of nature. Basic concept of darwinism, I get that. But I still can't see how this is supposed to…"

Titan: _"With hearts, it is the same."_

Shiro: "What?"

Titan: _"On other planes, they fight. On other planes, strong will devours the dreams of weak. On soil unseen, with walls ungrasped, hearts bear motion to another Circle, and make the world move. As wind, and water, and storms cask out those who rely on strength, so does despair and doubt crush strong hearts, and their will succumb to ruin if they cannot preceive further than what they see. Life and Heart, they follow each other, and run eternaly from one another, like a mouth chasing it's own tail."_

Shiro: "… I see. That is what you were aiming at. I, whose strength relies on my will, cannot afford to loose to despair. But that is precicely what frightens me. I cannot see the clear picture. If I meet the wrong choice, despair will be my only dream's companion."

Titan: _"There is no place for hearts within my Circle of Life, save for the will to live and prosper about. With struggle to live, you might crush your own soul into the abyss. I cannot lead you over that path. The role is not mine to play."_

Shiro: "Are you saying you can't help me at all?"

Titan: _"No one can fight that battle, but yourself. You must reach your heart from within."_

Shiro: "How do I do that?"

Titan: _"From within."_

The giant Titan started to move. He slowly moved his arm forward, so his palm was facing Shiro. All the man could see was the radiance of the hand's energy surge. It looked like he was about to grab him.

Shiro: "What within? What are you doing? Hey!"

The hand started to glow, and waves of light soon completely consumed Shiro's entire being. He could see light, but he also lost his conscience and realized he could no longer move. Whatever it was Titan did to him, it felt, in short terms, like Transecting without slightest movement.

His thoughts all cleared out, until there was nothing left…

* * *

><p>Shiro felt the weight of his own body once more. It was uncertain how much time, if any, passed since he asked Titan for advice. It was odd… He woke up, yet didn't feel that familiar cold that always wakes him in the morning. In fact, his surroundings were quite warm. He could feel a coushin behind his head, that was one of the warmest things he ever felt. Even the air smelled differently. It had no real perfume-like aroma, but the gentle drop of nirvana dissolved in the air made breathing more comfortable.<p>

In short, it felt like heaven. Shiro dared not to open his eyes. He wished this dream would not end, or at least would not be spoiled by sights of the world.

Shiro: _"What is this feeling? I can feel my own body, yet… it is like it has no weigth at all. The air… it's so soft, so gentle. I feel like sleeping on a blooming field of flowers. The light beyond my eyelids… it tingles gently. My own cold… it feels far away. I feel so comfortably warm. Can it be… I died? Did I die and go to heaven?"_

Then, he heard this:

Lightning: "Rise and shine."

Despite the fear of seeing what the world around him looks like, Shiro opened his eyes anyway, slowly, carefully. The sight he saw was just as surprising: he saw Lightning's face. She was smiling.

Shiro: "Wha…"

Lightning: "Good morning, sunshine."

Shiro: "Lightning?"

In his surprise, Shiro woke up completely, and got up from his lying position. He didn't expect to be greeted this way, least of all by her.

And here's the real reason why he felt uncomfortable: he found out, seconds later, that he was not actually sleeping on a pillow. In fact, while he was dreaming, his head was leaning against Lightning's lap!

Shiro: "What, I… I'm sorry, I…"

Lightning didn't seem to mind. She snickered slightly and kept smiling.

Lightning: "What's the matter? Had any sweet dreams?"

The situation was beyond odd. If you knew Lightning's personality at this point, you'd know something like this was impossible. Sure, her beauty was stunning, not to mention that beautiful smile, but something felt wrong, so it couldn't be described as a perfect moment. It felt like Lightning was forced to smile like that. No, better yet, she behaved more like Vanille than like her usual self.

Shiro: "What happened? (looks around) Where are we? Or am I still dreaming?"

Lightning: "You could say that."

She got up, and Shiro got a better look at the surroundings, and as he did, his confusion just kept on accumulating. He appeared to be in an appartment of sorts, but he didn't recognize whose it was. He was lying on a large, soft bed of sorts, and he also noticed a couch, a sofa, and a few large pillows, all of which looked fluffy and comfty, then there was a table of beautiful red cherrywood, and he also saw a kitchen and a kitchen counter, along with some wardrobes and other kinds of furniture. The walls were surprisingly clean, almost pearl-white and like they were made of marble. There were a few closed windows with covered with curtains, and he could hear birds sing on the other side of it.

He got up, to try and take a closer look at the surroundings. The more he looked, the less answers and the more questions he found.

Shiro: "What happened? Last thing I remember… I was at Titan's throne, I got there after… after abandoning you guys."

He didn't say that with pride. Lightning only laughed at his statement.

Lightning: "You? Abandoning us? How could a silly thing like that ever happen?"

Shiro: "But I…"

He then looked at the desk next to him, and noticed a peculiar object: a framed photograph. He picked it up to take a closer look.

The picture was depicting a happy moment, although he never recalled anything like that ever happening. It looked like a wedding, or something similar: in the middle of it, he saw Snow, dressed in a white tux (without his trademark bandana, which gave him a hilarious new look), and he was carrying a pink-haired girl in his arm, who wore a white wedding dress and bore a striking resemblance to Lightning. Then, he saw Lightning herself, and the other l'Cie he was acompanying: Sazh, Hope, Fang and Vanille even, all dressed up fancy. There was also a boy that resembled Sazh, most probably his son, Dhaj, and he was hugging a large yellow bird, which seemed to be a grown version of the chocobo chick, only this one was now in the size of a large puppy.

And him. He was in the photograph as well. Everyone was smiling, enjoying the moment. Even though it was Snow and, obviously, Serah in the center of it, everyone seemed to be blessed with the same degree of joy.

Shiro: "When was this taken?"

Lightning took a short glance at the object he was holding. She seemed confused, but she never stopped smiling warmly.

Lightning: "Don't you remember? We all took that picture during the weding ceremony."

Shiro: Wedding?"

Lightning: "That's right. We all ended fal'Cie rule together, released Serah from crystal prison, and she married Snow as promised. We were all very happy back then."

She then opened one of the windows. The light of the day was too bright to decipher what was beyond that, but he had a feeling it was also something joyful and heavenly.

Lightning: "I'm sorry to hear you don't remember. After all, it was then that you gave me this."

She turned to face Shiro, and showed what was on her left wrist: a silver necklace of sorts, with an edgy saphire in it's crown.

Shiro: "I did what? When did…"

Lightning: "(laughs) Stop acting silly. I know what you felt back then."

She then turned to one of the objects near the window: it was a vase with flowers in it. There were numerous flowers inside: roses, tulips, orchids, daisies… and another kind he didn't recognize. It looked like a large, cnidaric red lilly, and it was put atop of all other blooms. Lightning smelled that very flower in front of him.

Lightning: "Averia was always my favorite flower. I wonder how you knew… Like it matters. I'm just glad that everything is set just as we always wished."

Shiro: "Lightning…"

Shiro didn't know what to say. The world around him was suddenly set just right: he was in the same room as a beautiful woman he knew, she was happy, everyone seems to have got a happy ending, and he didn't feel any pressure of the existence of either l'Cie or Battle Duelists. It was… Nirvana. A heaven. A utopia, his Shangra La.

But… His confusion only reached a pinnacle. No matter what happened to have lead him to this point, he had absolutely no recollection of ever acheiving it. When did he ever participate in a wedding? When did he ever give Lightning that bracelet she was wearing? And when exactly did he question her taste of flora?

Shiro: _"What does all this mean? Did I miss something?"_

He checked his right wrist, and now he was sure: there was Diamond Dust's brand on it, and it lit up in a flash. Something was off. His Comandee told him his memories were not missing anything. With a sigh, he talked to Lightning just as her back was turned to adore the view out the window.

Shiro: "Lightning… Is this real? Because I cannot remember any of it. Try as I must, I cannot recall anything. I never did any of this. I never went on a wedding, and I never gave you anything… I couldn't have… Not after what I did. This peace here… It's like I don't even deserve it. This feels wrong… It's like it isn't real."

And then…

Lightning: "You're right."

She shed a tear that dripped down her cheek.

Lightning: "It isn't!"

And that's when pretty much all hell got set loose.

It was a nightmare: all around Shiro, the perfect world he saw crumbled. Walls crashed, objects ignited on spot, entire space around him started shattering like glass!

Shiro: "What's happening? Lightning! What's wrong?"

In a matter of moments, the world around him disappeared. He only saw black, twisted space. He also felt a strong windburst that almost pushed him away. He also saw this: Lightning was still standing, her stance did not change despite the sudden windblast, and her clothes and hair were flapping wildly like dead wings.

What's worse, her once glorious fragnance and shimmering beauty slowly faded. From bright, her appearance became grey as ash, and red flames sprouted from various places around her.

Shiro: "Lightning!"

She was still back-turned, and she spoke in a manner not similar to her previous variant the slightest. It was like she was trying not to scream with every syllable she spoke.

Lightning?: "How does it feel?"

Shiro: "Lightning, what…?"

Lightning?: "To have a perfect world put in image, then shattered like a fading dream? Tell me… Does it make you cry?"

She turned around, and Shiro saw her new appearance. It was not pretty. One look at this attire, and Hope's cartoonish version of an angry Lightning suddenly feels like a funny "before" picture portait.

She was smiling no more. Her skin was almost completely grey, and her once beautiful emerald eyes were now burning red. In fact, they seemed like they were burning from the inside out, extracting little embers out like they were tears.

Lightning?: "Because it made me cry! All of us! We wept tears of fire because of you!"

Shiro: "What do you mean? What is going on?"

Lightning: "You can ask all you want, answers will never sattisfy you. You could not see the answer that was stinging your eyes, so now I'll give you an answer. An answer of despair, in the only language you would understand!"

She extended her left arm sideways. Same red flames consumed that arm, and the bracelet she was carrying suddenly lit up and expanded. Before his eyes, the bracelet transformed into an object he was awfully familiar with: it was a duel disk! What's more, it was exactly the same model as his.

Shiro: "A duel-disk?"

Moments later, Shiro noticed his own arm lighting up, and a duel disk, already prepared for use, appeared on his wrist as well.

Shiro: "Me too? What on earth is happening?"

Lightning: "Shiro, Ek Daag Ju Ciel!"

Shiro: "What? Lightning, you just said…"

Lightning already made a move. There were even cards in her hand, but she didn't perform a draw or anything of the like.

Lightning: LP: 4000

Lightning: "Time to begin! My first draw! (draws) I summon **Whisper Monolyth**!"

Her movements were awfully agressive, not to mention horrible flames and embers were following her every motion. The monster she summoned was an oversized statue of a bestial warrior with horns atop his head and carrying an oddly shaped sword. It was perfecty still, just like a statue, but the flames of despair kept following it like an aura, so it still looked alive. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Lighting: "I also set two cards face down. (sets) Turn end."

Shiro: "Lightning, what are you doing? You know it's dangerous to duel a Battle Duelist!"

Lightning: "Not any less dangerous from what I was facing when you abandoned me. All of us!"

Shiro: "This can't be happening… Of all things, why must you be my opponent?"

Lightning: "Because your conflict with yourself wished it so!"

Shiro: "My conflict with… Wait a sec!"

(flashback)

_Titan: "No one can fight that battle, but yourself. You must reach your heart from within."_

(… end flashback)

Shiro: "From within… Is that what this is all about? (looks around) She said none of this is real… Can this be, somehow, a reflection of my own heart? If so, why am I forced here to fight Lightning? It makes no sense."

Lightning: "Opponents we can pick, means of battle we cannot. You still keep me on your conscience. What better opponent can you imagine? Behold this, Shiro Whiterain, for this is the world your soul has created: a twisting paradox slowly consumed by fires of despair! Despair that will ultimately destroy you if you cannot find a way to resolve it!"

Shiro: "But if I duel… What will become of…?"

Lightning: "It's too late to show concern. No matter the outcome, a Battle Duel has been started, and in the end, one of us will consume the other. You will either duel or succumb to oblivion!"

Shiro: "_I cannot bear it… Lightning… What part of my heart did she come from? And why did she take this infernal form? Maybe… I really do have no choice but to respond_. (looks at his deck) _If I can beat her here, she might regain her fomer self_. Alright, here I come! (activates duel-disk)"

Shiro: LP: 4000

Shiro: "My turn then! (draws, then observes his hand) _Her Whisper Monolyth has an Attack power of 1800… I cannot match it with anything in my hand. The closest I have is Diamond Dust Unicorn. It would end in a draw, unless…"_

He glanced at a card in his hand.

Shiro: "_Winning this duel takes top priority. I must show Lightning who I really am._ I summon **Diamond Dust Unicorn!"**

Before him, his stallion appeared: a unicorn with armor that was modeled after Diamond Dust Dragon. It arrived with a slight glimmer of sparkling dust. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Shiro: "Next, from my hand, I play the equipment Spell **Silver Breeze**! (Unicorn gains a bluish aura) If I equip this card to Diamond Dust Unicorn, I increase his attack power by 500!"

Lightning: "That won't happen! Trap, activate: **Gemini Counter**! (the card reveals) As long as my Whisper Monolyth is on the field, I can switch him from Attack mode to face-down Defense mode, then I negate your card's activation and destroy it!"

A beam was shot from the revealed card: it went straight through Whisper Monolyth, and ended on Shiro's activated card, destroying it. Then, Lightning's monster kneeled down and, surrounded in shadows, it was replaced by a horizontal set card.

Shiro: "Then can use silver Breeze's other effect: when destroyed, this card can increase my Unicorn's Attack points by 1000 instead!"

Lightning: "You can't do that. When a Spell activation is negated by a Counter Trap card, that card was never on the field, and it's effect does not apply."

Shiro: "What? Wait a second… She's right, I can't use it."

Lightning: "Betrayed by your own cards, are you? A common tale of late."

Shiro: "_What's wrong with me? I used to know all this stuff. Of course my Spell's effect won't apply since it's activation was negated, how did I miss it? And Lightning… since when does she have access to such dueling knowledge? I have to clear my head, or I will loose both her and the duel!_ Still, you set your monster in Defense mode, and my Unicorn can still outmatch it like that! Go, Diamond Dust Unicorn, attack that Monolyth!"

While neighing a battle cry, the Unicorn went into galop, pointing his horn at the card ahead of it. The card flipped, revealing Whisper Monolyth in a kneeling stance. DEF: 900

The Unicorn pierced it's rocky shell like it was made of styrofoam, causing the monster to crumble to death.

Lightning: "It's not over yet! Continous Trap card, **Birthright,** open! (the card flips) With this card in play, a Normal monster is Special summoned from my Graveyard and is equiped with this card! Rise anew, Whisper Monolyth!"

As the ground, if any was present, crumbled, the once mighty statue warrior appeared anew, in it's proud stance. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Shiro: "Such a counter… Then I'm right where I started. (looks at his hand, picks and sets a card) I set a card down. Turn end!"

Lightning: "Your turn be damned! My turn, draw! (draws) Face yourself as what you truly are. I play the Field Spell: **Torn Soul**!"

The surroundings were not precicely a field to begin with, but this new card showed a brand new perspective of bizzare and paradoxal: while the twisting world of black baskground remained, along with the red flames of despair, the one thing that changed was the presence of a powerful burst of black smoke. It was similar to a volcanic eruption, and it occured right between her and Shiro, on the center of the field.

Then, once the smoke cleared, there was a new design of the field: a huge chandelier was held atop of it, in design very similar to a dark obsidian jewel whose frames of gold were already detoriorated beyond purification. Then, there were two more things: on each side of that chandelier, two statues were seen: one, on Lightning's left, was made of stained marble, and resembled a blindfolded female angel that was apparently reaching her hands out above, and according to her face expression, she was in agony. The other statue, the one on Lightning's right side, was much more brilliant, yet much more horrifying as well: a large obsidian gargoyle shaped like a grinning demon with it's claws put up front. Please note that neither of these constructions had a solid footing, and it looked like they were simply growing out of the twisted background.

Shiro: "What is this place?"

Lightning: "An altair of power. It is here that your heart will face judgment. In soul itself!"

Shiro: "This is all a soul? What kind of an etherial terrain."

Lightning: "As long as Torn Soul is in play, every time one of us Normal summons a monster, a monster on the opposite side can also be selected, and in return, a monster from my hand with the same level can be Special summoned! Now, I Normal summon Whisper Monolyth once more!"

Shiro: "Hold on, you're summoning a monster that is already on the field?"

Lightning: "Whisper Monolyth is no ordinary monster. While on the field or the Graveyard, it is a Normal monster. But, when it's on the field, I Normal summon it once more to gain a new power."

Shiro: "Wait, this sounds familiar, that is… a Gemini summon!"

Lightning: "Come, Whisper Monolyth! Gemini summon!"

An apparition appeared below the stone-skinned monster, this being a reflection of what happened last turn. The apparition was showing whisper Monolyth's summoning, and as soon as the transparent monster overlaped with it's own body, Whisper Monolyth's eyes flashed, and it's aura increased intensity! It now lifted up it's sword and took on a more serious battle stance.

Lightning: "With this, Torn Soul's effect activates. I select your Diamond Dust Unicorn, to special summon a level 4 monster from my hand!"

An orb appeared in the dark gargoyle's hands, this containing an image of Diamond Dust Unicorn, and simultaneously, a white orb appeared in the hands of the agonized angel statue. These two orbs clashed, and created a light resonation through the giant jewel in the middle. This light cast over Lightning's side, then manifested as a new monster.

Lightning: "Appear: Gemini monster **Dark Valkyria**!"

The summoned monster was a fairy in armor, yet both her body and wears were all stained with dark powers, making her otherwise soft smile into a vile one. ATK: 1850/ LV4

Shiro: "Another Gemini…"

Lightning: "Battle! I attack Diamond Dust Unicorn with Dark Valkyria! Heartbreaker Shockwave!"

The fallen fairy formed a dark orb in front of her, and this shot out a beam of destruction towards the Unicorn, who welped in pain before having his body disintegrated and eventually eaten away by the flames of despair. Shiro felt the shockwave, as narrow as it was.

Shiro: LP: 3950

Shiro: "Gh…"

Lightning: "With nothing left to shield you, Whisper Monolyth attacks directly!"

Shiro: "I cannot allow a direct attack! Trap, open! **Gloating Defense!** (the card flips) When my opponent attacks directly, I can summon a monster in Defense mode to take the blow! Diamond Dust Unicorn, arise anew!"

So it was, with another spark of diamond dust, his Unicorn was summoned anew, this time kneeling in a defending stance. DEF: 1200/ LV4

Lightning: "How far will you go to protect that horrible pride of yours? Fine, then Whisper Monolyth will kill it a second time! Take your vengeance, mighty Gemini!"

For a hunk of rock, the thing sure could move. The Monolyth swung his oversized blade, creating a shockwave that sliced right through the sagital point of the Unicorn, destroying it.

Shiro: "Hh… At least I minimized the damage."

Lightning: "So you think! Whisper Monolyth's monster effect activates!"

Shiro: "An effect!"

Lightning: "Once he awakes his dormant Gemini power, every time Whisper Monolyth destroys a monster in battle, it can summon another Gemini monster on my side! Through it's effect, I special summon Evocator Chavalier!"

Another monster appeared, straight born out of a twister of flames of despair: a knight warrior embed in embering armor, carrying a large blade. ATK: 1900/ LV4

Lightning: "Direct attack, Chavalier!"

With a swing of the blade, the Chavalier created a burning wave that hit Shiro straight on! The flames were completely the opposite element of what he preffered, He screamed in pain.

Shiro: LP: 2050

Lightning: "Turn end."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the real world of Pulse:<p>

Dahaka was truly a fearsome opponent, his magic tossing the l'Cie left and of them were already too fatigued to fight anymore. The ones facing the fallen fal'Cie right now were Lightning, Fang and Sazh, the rest of them lying in back to recover a bit.

Fang: "He's strong, just as they always told us."

Sazh: "We better thnk of a strategy, and fast. Just hitting at random isn't working!"

Dahaka: _"Give me your power, l'Cie, and your magic. Your days are forfeit!"_

Lightning: "Oh, I'll give you magic… once it blows in your face!"

Dahaka: "_Then perish, along with with the dying world_. (forms a dark orb of magic) _Before the Maker's Door opens, I shall remain the Tyrant to this Pulse as ruler without match!"_

Lightning: "Odin… (summons a pinkish aura… but it vanishes) What?"

Dahaka: "_Succumb!_ (launches the attack)"

Lightning tried to summon Odin, but for some reason she failed to form the very crystal that would give him birth. Her strength was present, but her magic simply vanished. As Dahaka's dark orbs were unleashed, showering the field like molten meteorites, she could only dodge the attack by sommersaulting rapidly.

Lightning: "Why can't I summon him?"

Another wave of dark attacks was headed her way, only this one was intercepted by Fang who used her rotating spear as a shield of sorts to deflect the strike.

Fang: "Get a hold of yourself, princess, or you're gonna get killed!"

Sazh: "Yeah, like the fal'Cie is making it any easier for us?"

Dahaka: _"It's useless to resist. Obey oblivion!"_

He formed another attack…

Sazh: "Not likely!"

… But Sazh was a bit faster at the trigger. Before Dahaka could launch the dark orbs he formed, Sazh shot one of them down with his guns, causing the orb to inflame and ultimately blow up. This started a chain reaction that made all the other orbs within range explode as well, in Dahaka's near, so naturally he was in the center of the damage cape. The Tyrant groaned loudly and yelled as his own magic was put against him.

Fang: "Now!"

Lightning: "Right!"

That's when Fang and Lightning performed. Lightning leaped up, andlanded on the hilt of Fang's spear, which the huntress immediately swung up in order to launch Lightning into the air, bringing her on an even higher level that Dahaka.

Snow: "That's it, you got him now!"

Hope: "Don't let this chance slip!"

Just as the dust from Dahaka's last strike settled, he looked into the sky, and saw Lightning coming down. Yet, the sun was blinding him so he could not retaliate properly.

Dahaka: _"What?"_

Lightning: "HeeaaaaAAAAAAARRRRHHHH!"

She slammed her blade… and it went right through the Tyrant's forehead, remaining stung in like a butcher knife. Doubtlessly, this caused severe pain, not to mention damage.

Dahaka: _"GRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHHH!"_

When he tried picking Lightning out of his head, she leaped backwards, and used his own arm as a kind of acrobat terrain, swinging herself up again, shooting some bullets into his face at the same time, then landing on his shoulder, where she kept slashing more to deal even more damage, and finally leaped up from this point. All along, Dahaka was behaving like he was trying to slam down flies, and due to pain, he missed Lightning every time.

Once in the air, she directed her blade down again, only this time, she was aiming at the fal'Cie's chest. Dahaka looked up to her.

Sazh: "Like hell we'll let you retaliate now! (forms magic)"

Fang: "Have a taste of your own ruin! (forms magic)"

Both of them launched another powerful attack, combining two magic-based projectiles into a helix formation that was aiming at Dahaka's back. Once they reached him, there was a powerful explosion of etherial smoke, not only causing severe pain and injuries to the Tyrant, but causing him to tilt bckwards as well, exposing his chest completely.

Lightning: "It's over, Dahaka!"

As she got down, she slammed her blade into the demon's chest, bringing him down at the speed of a meteor. Dahaka crashed into the ground, with Lightning still present atop of him. She just retracted the blade she stung into his chest, and then… she went feral.

There was no room for mercy for the fallen fal'Cie. Lightning went nuts and swung her blade over and over at the exposed body of the demon, creating great gaps with every swing. Over… and over… and over again.

The others simply watched as their leader kept delivering the finishing blow. Dahaka was completely helpless. As a final strike, she landed her blade right into the beast's heart, and this attack got deep into it's body.

After mere seconds, after Dahaka desperately tried to breathe, his head tilted backwards, like it's neck was broken, and it's hands slammed dead on the ground. The lights that once adorned his body vanished, and all that remained was a dead, lusterless shell.

Sazh: "(sigh) Gosh, that's a relief."

Fang: "Took us all long enough."

The two of them went to help Vanille, Snow and Hope, all of which were already healing each other's wounds. They were all smiling proud, and went to see Lightning, who was still standing atop of Dahaka's dead body.

Snow: "Didn't think we'd ever bring that guy down. Good thing is heroes never die."

Hope: "Oi, Lightning! Come down, you better get healed as well."

But Lightning remained there. She didn't seem to have picked up with what anyone else was saying. She was just looking at the massive dead body before her. For some reason… she felt this great… this immense anger! She grint her teeth and took a tighter grasp of her blade, and…

It seemed, for a moment, she was going to cry.

… She started slamming Dahaka's chest all over again! And again, and again, and just kept swinging her blade against the already dead fal'Cie. It was like she went crazy.

Vanille: "Lightning!"

Hope: "What's gotten into her?"

Snow: "We better get her down!"

She just kept attacking, not knowing the reson why. There was this exhaust energy boiling inside her, she had to get rid of her. Given her frenzy of attacks, she had enough power to kill Dahaka a second time. By the time she was close to exhaust, Sazh and Snow came up to her, grabbed her and brought her down on the ground. She was still resisting even after her attacks ceased.

Sazh: "Woah, woah, WOAH! I think it's dead now!"

Snow: "We won, Lightning, so stop making it any worse!"

She managed to get free from their grasp, but stopped her reckless actions for their sake. She threw her gunblade on the ground (not slammed, threw, like it was trash), and fell on her knees. It was evident now that there were a few teardrops formed in her eyes. As she lost both an opponent and she no longer held her weapon in hand, she decided to take it out on the ground beneath her by punching it.

Lightning: "Why! Why am I so angry? I can't believe it, my own strength won't obey me!"

You know how it feels when you punch the ground out of rage, but realize it's too hard for you to handle, s you just pretend to be punching it hardly? That's not what she did. She was putting all her might in every fistblow, the ground practically cracked, and it true that she felt great pain when hitting something that hard.

Snow came up to her.

Snow: "Light… Is this about Shiro?"

Lightning simply looked at him, apparently furious in her glare. She then got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She could still not look into her friend's eyes, but she was talking put loud nontheless.

Lightning: "Don't say that name! … Why… Why did he have to abandon us, why he of all people? Why now that we most needed him! … Why did he even have to come here? Shiro, that bastard!"

Snow: "Now you wait just a minute! We're not that sattisfied with his departure either, but fact is he had his own agenda to follow!"

Sazh: "Would it have been easier if we tied him up and dragged him all the way to Oerba? Would that make anything better?"

Fang: "So get a hold of yourself, Pinky, we ain't biting the bullet either! But we all bear it, together, as promised!"

There was a deep silence. Winds were carrying dust and delusions, it was all that was apparent at this point.

/input song: "Final Fantasy XIII –The Promise-"/

_**Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside**_

_**Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure**_

Lightning shed one last tear, but wiped it off quickly. She kept pacing forwards, not looking back.

Lightning: "Let's go. To Oerba."

She behaved like nothing ever happened. And she thought, maybe it was better that way. For a hardcore soldier like herself, exressing emotions would mean exposing her weakness.

_**Battles we can win, if we believe our souls**_

_**Hang in for the light, till dawn…**_

And so they moved onwards, unaware, that somewhere out there, there was someone fighting a battle almost identical to Lightning's...

* * *

><p>The location of this battle was, apparently, a soul. Shiro was facing what was apparently some kind of reflection of his own sorrow in the most dreaded form he could imagine: that of Lightning, surrounded by glimmering flames of despair.<p>

Shiro: "_Lightning… Why does it have to be you I have to confront here? Sure, I always wanted to have a duel with you, teach you how to play… But not this way. Not like this. If it takes to set you free… I must win this duel_. (draws) My turn! (looks at the drawn card) summon **Shiva Wand!"**

He placed his card on the set place on the disk, then his monster showed up: a small scepter-like creature with a gleaming blue eye. ATK: 200/ LV1

Shiro: "And by the effect of Torn Soul, I select to your own monster, Evocator Chavalier to Special summon **Ice Battleclaw **as well!"

A shining orb that glimmered the Chavalier's appearance appeared in the hands of the angel statue to Shiro's right, then combined with the dark orb produced by the dark gargoyle on his left to create a light resonance that ultimately created the portal for Shiro's monster to arrive. It was his furred cryonite with large claws. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Shiro: "Know this: I will never allow harm to be done to you, even if it comes inside my head! But I have to conquer my own weakness to do this! I tune my level 4 Ice Battleclaw with my level 1 Shiva Wand!"

The Wand dissolved into Synchro rings, and Ice Battleclaw flew through it. Their inner lights united.

4* + 1* = 5*

Shiro: "Souls of the crystal field of dreams will gather and give birth to a lost wandering hero. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The light ultimately gave rise to Shiro's trademark Frostland monster: a knight carrying a large srowd and shield, all covered in icy crystals.

Shiro: "Liberate, **Frostland Knight**!"

The knight swung it's blade proudly, pointing it at the combatmants on the other side. ATK: 2100/ LV5

Lightning: "Your strength lies in the Synchro summon. Just as heart and soul requires a perfect harmony. Aren't you wondering why your plane belongs to it?"

Shiro: "Next, I play the Spell card **Challenger's Goal**! That means all monsters on your side gain 1000 Attack points, but in return, Frostland Knight can attack all of them!"

Evocator Chavalier: ATK: 2900

Whisper Monolyth: ATK: 2800

Dark Valkyria: ATK: 2850

Lightning: "So, that's what you're aiming at. I can read your movements like an open book. This is Soul we're fighting at, have you forgotten that?"

Shiro: "Then you must also know what happens next. Every time Frostland Knight attacks a monster that is stronger than it's original card stats, he halves the power of his opponent and also gains 500 points himself!"

There was a red gleam in the Knight's eyes.

Frostland Knight: ATK: 2600

The same gleam appeared on Lightning's side in form of a red aura that weakened her monsters.

Evocator Chavalier: ATK 1450

Whisper Monolyth: ATK: 1400

Dark Valkyria: ATK: 1425

Shiro: "Battle! Attack them all,Frostland Knight!"

Frostland Knight: "Knight… Slash! (attacks)"

Frostland Knight slashed the air three times, and three times he created a cyan shockwave shaped like his sword. All three attacks met their mark, destroying each monster on impact. All three Geminis welpt in pain before shattering.

Lightning: LP: 475

Lightning: "Answer this. Did that attack make you feel any better? Did it release you from remorse?"

Shiro: "No I…"

Lightning: "I already know. Even with the mightiest attacks, you can never undo your error."

Shiro: "My way of dealing with things is through duels. That's the best way to find answers!"

Lightning: "Then you'll soon discover that not all answers are welcome."

Shiro: "What do you…?"

Lightning: "My turn! Draw! (draws) I play the spell card **Welcome Charity**! If I remove in my Graveyard from play Normal Monsters whose level equals 12 or more, I can draw that many cards from my deck. Since Gemini monsters act as Normal monsters while in the Graveyard, I can remove them all from play. That means I remove 3 to draw 3 cards from my deck."

Spiritual versions of Evocator Chavalier, Dark Valkyria and Whisper Monolyth appeared behind Lightning as she removed those cards, then vanished as she drew three more. Her movement never stopped for a second, not even to glance at what she drew.

Lightning: "Since you control a level 5 monster, the level 3 **Storm Marauder** can be Special summoned from my hand!"

Another monster arrived on Ligthtning's side: this one looked like a desert bandid dressed in futuristic clothes and wielding a pair or swords made of lightblaze. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Lightning: "Next, I Normal summon **Tuned Magician**!"

Her next monster resembled a spellcaster in their classic garments that resembled a forest sprite, but had an invisible ring surrounding it. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Lightning: "From my hand, I play the spell **Super Double Summon**! With this card, I Normal summon the Gemini monster Tuned Magician and awake his hidden power. With it's effect, Tuned Magician becomes a Tuner monster!"

Just as it was with Whisper Monolyth, an illusion of Tuned Magician appared as if it was summoned for the first time, and as soon as this illusion overlapped with the real one, a powerful burst of energy engulfed the monster, causing the ring around it to become visible.

Shiro: "A Tuner and a non-Tuner… What will she summon?"

Lightning: "The very last thing you want as an enemy, Shiro! Go for it, I tune my level 3 Storm Marauder with the level 4 Tuned Magician!"

Laughing like a jester, the Magician flew up and created 4 Synchro rings through means of magic before disappearing. Storm Marauder flew through them, uniting his inner lights.

3* + 4* = 7*

But that was not the creepy part. This was:

Lightning: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams."

Shiro: "Huh?"

Lightning: "With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

Shiro: "That chant, wait a sec… Lightning, you can't be…!"

Lightning: "Synchro summon!"

As expected, the burst of light erupted, and a pair of pale wings sprouted from it, before the rest of the creature was shown. This is, of course, much to Shiro's horror.

Lightning: "Rise up, **Diamond Dust Dragon!"**

It was his very own Comandee that now stood on her side, howling like the wind and taking a pose. However, it's image was smehow twisted by the flames of despair, and now the once glorious dragon seemed more violent than ever! ATK: 2300/ LV7

Shiro: "Diamond Dust Dragon? But…"

Shir cheked his right hand. There was still the lit brand of Diamond Dust on it, which meant his life was still linked to him. But, the creature before him was without a second doubt his own dragon, but how did it get on the opponent's side? Shiro could not hide his shock.

Shiro: "Diamond Dust Dragon, my own Comandee? What have you done?"

Lightning: "This monster is a part of you, both souls are linked. But, as it seems, it has chosen to obey me instead of your own treacherous nature. Your own conflict with yourself resulted in this, Shiro!"

Shiro: "Souls linked… Diamond Dust, why?"

Lightning: "Because that's what you wished for. Self punishment. That is the kind of effect despair has. You have no one to blame but yourself!"

Shiro: "Lightning, listen. I was given little choice. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me, least of all you. Listen to me…"

Lightning: "You had your chance. Time for excuses is over."

Shiro: "But… I was going to help you save your friends!"

Lightning: "That dream shattered! This is what you deserve! Battle, Diamond Dust Dragon, attack his knight!"

The dragon attacked without hesitation, shattering and pulverizing Shiro's Knight with a stream of blue energy. It was as if he didn't recognize Shiro at all. He treated him exactly the way a monster should treat it's opponent: with wrath.

Shiro: LP: 1850

Shiro: "No, this can't be… My own Comandee turns aginst me. But if I attack it, by our link, I'll loose my life. What do I do?"

Lightning: "I set a card down and end my turn. (sets)"

Shiro: "I've had it. The only way for me to survive this is to regain control over Diamond Dust. That way I won't have to destroy it and Lightning will maybe snap out. (draws) My turn! (looks at the card) _Yes_. I play a Spell card **Enforced Trade**! With this card in play I can Special summon a Synchro monster from my Graveyard to your side of the field, and in exchange I take control over a monster on your side! I give you Frostland Knight!"

Frostland Knight appeared on Lighting's side of the field, carrying it's arsenal. ATK: 2100/ LV5

Shiro: "It's time! Come back to me, Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Seemingly grunting, the dragon began moving on Shiro's side of the field.

But, half way there…

Lightning: "You just don't get it. You can't just say sorry and pretend your sin never happened. This is your judgment: Trap, activate! **Trojan Blast**! (the card flips)"

Shiro: "(shocked) Not that!"

Lightning: "When my opponent takes control over my monster, that monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to it's Attack points!"

Just then, Diamond Dust Dragon caught fire. This was no ordinary fire, those were the flames of despair that completely engulfed him. The beast screamed in pain, but continued flying towards Shiro, this time in form of a burning calamity. As soon as it got in front of him, the dragon looked into Shiro's eyes, it's burning head now posessing a vile expression…

Shiro: "No! Diamond Dust!"

… and it exploded.

Everything else… it was only flames and flashes…

* * *

><p>And the light soon faded, and in a state of shock, Shiro woke up and got up in a haste, sweating and gasping.<p>

Shiro: "What the… What was that…"

Shiro looked around him. Once again, he was on Pulse. He looked up and noticed the colossal fal'Cie Titan moving his palm away from him. His gaze never let him.

Shiro: "What happened?"

Titan: "_You have sustained the trial."_

Shiro: "Trial? But… I lost the duel… And I lost Lightning, too."

Titan: _"Victory is what we tell ourselves. True victory does not come from conquering. It comes from reason. From loss, true victory teaches us many things."_

Shiro: "So was it all just… a dream?"

Shiro cheked his brand. It was still there. He then checked for his deck. Diamond Dust was there as well, undisturbed and unspoiled. Shiro sighed in relief, yet this didn't make him feel better.

Shiro: "I lost… only to myself."

Titan: _"Have you found your answer?"_

Shiro: "I guess… I have, in a way. 'l'Cie… they become mindless enemies of Life itself'. That means they become Cie'th, is that it? I may have all the time in the world, but Lightning, I'm afraid, does not. Neither do the others. And I… (looks in the distance, northward) I shoudn't have let them down."

Shiro kept gazing in the direction north, for that is where he left the others to go. He shed a tear, but smiled.

Shiro: "I only wish… my first duel with Lightning looked a bit different."

Titan knew Shiro was listening to him even though his back was turned.

Titan: "_Even when clouds sunder the earth, sunlight exists beyond that. It keeps pushing down the darkness and tends to breach through. Have hope, man otherworldly. In time, your heart's desire will bring you a battle of souls that you crave for."_

With that, Titan started turning around, and regarding it's size, this was an awfully slow process. Eventually, it turned it's back to Shiro.

Shiro: "You're leaving?"

Titan: _"Fortune smiles upon the strong and worthy. With will strong enough to defeat yourself, despair shall remain in shades. Surrender not to despair. The future of life's circle goes with you."_

By the time he spoke this, Titan made just enough footsteps to be gone beyond the cliffs and mountains. He was out of sight.

Shiro: "Thank you… Titan."

And just about this time…

Domick crawled up to Shiro's spot. Literally, crawled up and climbed the old fashioned way. He seemed exhausted, and his armor was covered in dirt and pieces of surrounding vegetation.

Domick: "Gosh… No wonder they call this place Hell on Earth. The terrain is disgustingly unhygenic. (taps his own shoulders) Flans here, Leeches there, and with those two-mouth wyverns I couldn't tell whether that was poop or vomit they threw, it's all just the same. GH! As soon as we get back, I'm hittng the showers."

Shiro: "You seem to have got through just nicely."

Domick: "Don't remind me. You must excuse the smell, a pack of Munchkins seem to be making friends by tossing dirt on them. If that's the case, they must have adored me. Anyway, I refilled the battery. We're clear to continue."

Shiro: "That won't be neseccary."

Domick: "What?"

Shiro: "I can see the scared portal from here. (points at where Titan was standing) Right there, on that cliff."

Domick got in front of Shiro, and tried to take a better view at what he was pointing. At this point, Shiro was behind him.

Domick: "Where? I don't see it."

Shiro: "Keep looking, the answer is right there somewhere. A Trip-Gas portal."

Domick: "Trip-Gas? (keeps looking) Oh, I see, I see… No, wait, that's a tree. But, with my high tech vizor I shall detect the thing no matter what. I wouldn't miss anything as rare as a Trip-Gas por… (confused) Wait a minute, there's no such thing as Trip-Gas portal. You didn't just make that up so I turn around and not look at you, Shiro? (turns around) Shiro?"

From his point of view, there was a blinkingly flashing fact: Shiro, and his D-Wheel, were gone.

Domick: "… Heh?..."

He then looked down the cliff, and on the solid ground below on the cliff's root, he saw this: Shiro, driving north and away from him. He was just close enough to yell out:

Shiro: "Tell Yunata my reply: I humbly refuse the offer."

Domick: "(O.O) … WHAT THE FLICK? Where are you going?"

As he got too far to yell, Shiro contacted him via vision screen, a message that Domick could pick up with his vizor.

Shiro: "I'm sorry, I made a mistake following you. But I'll tell you this: if we ever meet again, let's duel once more. And this time, in the honorable way."

Domick: "(angry) WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COME BACK EMPTY HANDED? YOU DON'T JUST BRING SOMEONE'S HOPES UP THEN BAIL ON… (the link breaks) Oh, right, he's gone. (hangs head) Now what do I do? I don't have the time to catch up with him. Oh well, I better start moving again if I'm ever to find that scar and transect properly. (thinks, looking at Titan's former position) Didn't there used to be a mountain there?"

* * *

><p>Already half way across the Steppe, Shiro kept on speeding up. This time, without looking back, and he was headed north, where the l'Cie were going to at the time they seperated.<p>

He took out the Diamond Dust Dragon card and observed it for a while.

Shiro: "Did you really have to blow up in my face for me to realize this? They need me… just as much as I need them. And Lightning."

He placed the card on the summoning slot of his console, and next to him, the dragon appeared with a shining attire, scaring most of the wildlife of the steppe.

Shiro: "It is not just me you're linked to, is it? She… She became an important part of me, and that makes her a part of you as well, doesn't it?"

In reply, the Dragon roared it's magnificent melody.

Shiro: "Then lead me. Take me to where Lightning is!"

The dragon flew formard, leading the way, showering the surroundings with sparkling dust with each wingbeat.

Right about there, a certain Behemoth King just finished his inane runaway. While running away from Dahaka's territory, Grunt managed to find his way back to the Archylte Steppe. He was exhausted, so he immediatelly lied down on his belly, with his tongue sticking out.

That's when Shiro drove past him.

Shiro: "Hi there."

The meeting was short, but just long enough to send chills down Grunt's spine. In fact, Grunt was half frozen by his arrival once more, and immobilized to the ground.

Grunt: "Gah… Gah…(cries) Weeeeeeh…"

Shiro continued his riding.

Shiro: "They must really be mad at me by now. But that's no excuse to slack of. Keep on drivng!"

So, he drove off at full speed…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the l'Cie managed to hitchhike a ride on an odd device resembling a huge rolling barrel. It was carrying them across the rough terrain. At a certain point, it stopped moving, and opened up, letting all the l'Cie march outside.<p>

Fang: "We're almost there."

Snow: "What's it like in Oerba anyway?"

Vanille: "Oh, you'll love it. It's all full of green, and flowers, and very naturey."

Fang: "Yeah, imagine. Perfect harmony of men and nature. Grasslands as wide as horizon, flowering fields at each house…"

Sazh was the first to get to the top of a tall dune. He looked what was on the other side… but according to his expression, that was not a grassland paradise nor a flowery garden he was looking at.

Sazh: "The view from here… It ain't so rosy, I'm afraid."

Vanille: "What do you mean?"

That's when they all came to the dune's top, and saw the sight that was stretching over the horizon. They were all gasping or watching with their eyes wide open, at any rate it was shocking.

Vanille: "No…"

Fang: "It's gone… every trace of color."

Before them lied the village Oerba… in ruins, wrecked and unmaintained, still as death, durrounded by crystal dust with no higher transparency rate than common ashes.

Their last hope… it vanished.

(to be continued…)

* * *

><p>(BONUS!)<p>

ChibiVanille: "Yay, we're almost at the end! Now, remember the Lightning's card-making contest we announced? To all of you that participated, thank you very much, your advice helped us out big time! Let's see what you all came up with:"

(card of Whisper Monolyth appears on the screen)

ChibiVanille: "**Phoenixian Stardust** came up with the idea for the Gemini monster deck concept. Thank you so much, it fit into the theme perfectly. This one was originally supposed to resemble the megalyth soldiers of Taejin's Tower, and thanks to Stardust, it's been remodeled as a Gemini."

(card of Storm Marauder appears on the screen)

ChibiVanille: "And **ZeroIceDuelist** came up with this card. He's very creative, and we're very sorry it didn't make it further than a short appearance in this episode.

To all you who forgot to participate but wanted to, never fear. There'll be another contest to come up with Lightning's support cards in another special. And the next time, it'll be the real Lightning, and the duel will be much more fun! We're looking forward to your entries. (whispers) It felt so wrong to make Light-chan look like a bad guy, I called the author a meanie just for that. (normal voice) Now, on with Cold Saga! (winks)"

* * *

><p>ending song: "Starting Again" by Sayaka Saki/

(instrumental opening)

(Sunshine hits the window of the bedroom where Lightning is sleeping in; hitting her face and waking her up; she blinks a few times before getting up)

_**Ima kasanete iku  
>CARD no uraniwa,<strong>_

_(she looks out the window, smiling, then at the picture on the desk next to her)__  
><em>_**Donna mirai ga  
>matte iru no ka,<strong>_

_(she picks it up, observing for a moment, before putting it back__)_

_**Kotae awase nara  
>itsudemo dekiru yo,<strong>_

_(in the kitchen, she takes out a bottle of juice, and fills a glass on the table with it)__  
><em>_**IMAGINATION**_

_(she's making breakfast, when something passes by her)__  
><em>_**koeru POWER,**_

(she fails to see what it was)

_**Kinou tsuita uso ni  
>nigedasanai de,<strong>_

(in observation, she opens the window, but sees nothing outside)_  
><em>_**Ajita wo sou genjitsu ni,**_

(then notices something on the table where her juice was)_  
><em>_**Kaeteku doryoku wo sureba ii,**_

(she smiles)

_**Atarashii  
>kaze ga fuku,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Dare nimo makenai OUR SOUL!**_

_(she approaches the table, picks up the juice…)__  
><em>_**Dokomademo  
>tsunaida te wa hanasanai,<strong>_

_(and slowly paces towards the window, sitting on it's edge while looking outside)__  
><em>

_**ANYTIME YOU CAN!  
>EVERYWHERE YOU CAN!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kono mama chikyuu ni RIDE ON!**_

_(Shiro is outside, smiling up at her and sitting on King Blizzard; he salutes her)__  
><em>_**Kanawanai  
>yumenan kana ito<br>shoumei shiyou.**_

_(she fixes her hair, then takes a sip from her drink; she looks at it: there was now a pair of icecubes in it)_

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Serah: "I was waiting for you."

Lightning: "I have to… give in."

Fang: "Get a hold of yourself!"

Shiro: "This time, I make amends to them!"

Dysley: "What better performance can you offer?"

Hope: "He can't Accel Synchro?"

Lightning: "I can't forgive that!"

Shiro: "I will not run nor hide. Dysley… no, Barthandelus, I shall mute your voice here!"

Dysley: "Shatter those thoughts."

Lightning: "Shiro, I… I don't want to…"

Shiro: "Lightning!"

Lightning: "I gave him Odin."

Shiro: "When a heart of justice shields the world by accepting sin, the world shall turn from the arriving storm!"

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Retaking Destiny- Shiro vs. Megiddo!' With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

- **Whisper Monolyth** (EARTH/ level 4/ Gemini/ Rock-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 900)- This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:  
>● If this card destroys a Monster by battle, you can Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Gemini Monster from your hand.<p>

- **Torn Soul** (Spell, Field)- During their respective turns, when a player Normal summons a monster, they can select 1 monster on the opponent's side of the field, then select and Special summon 1 monster from their hand whose level is equal to the opponent's monster's level. During the End phase, if both selected monsters are on the field, destroy them.

- **Gloating Defense** (Trap, Continous)- Once per turn, if your opponent attacks directly, you can Special summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense position. It's effect is negated and it is destroyed during the End phase. If you didn't use this card's effect during your opponent's turn, destroy it during the End phase.

- **Challenger's Goal** (Spell, Normal)- Select 1 Synchro monster you control. All monsters your opponent controls gain 1000 ATK and DEF until the End phase, and the selected monster can attack all your opponent's monsters once each. Other monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

- **Welcome Charity** (Spell, Normal)- Remove Normal monsters in your Graveyard from play whose total level is 12 or more, then draw cards from your deck equal to the number of the removed from play cards. You cannot draw more than 3 cards with this effect. During the End phase, if cards you drew by this effect are on the field or in your hand, remove them from play.

**- Storm Marauder** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 700)- You can Special summon this card from your hand; if you do this, and the total level of all monsters your opponent controls is less than the total level of monsters you control, destroy this card. If this card attacks a level 4 or higher monster, it gains 500 ATK during Damage step only.

- **Enforced Trade** (Spell, Normal)- Select 1 face-up Synchro monster your opponent controls. Your opponent selects and Special summons 1 Synchro monster from your Graveyard on their side of the field, and you take control over the monster you selected. Skip this turn's Battle phase.


	12. Retaking Destiny: Shiro vs Megiddo

Oerba, the place where it all began. Despite being called a "village", you're highly unlikely to find any real villagers around these parts. It was, in fact, more similar to a small town, with a running electric network and a rail-system, not to mention heavy machinery, and practical windmills. The surroundings was a paradise: hills covered in grass and flowers of all kind, and the other half of the village was placed next to a large lake, so it was a quite lovely sight.

But… that was 500 years ago.

Now look at it.

Oerba, once a flourishing haven, now lies in ruins. Many houses were torn apart by the fangs of time, machines were all dead for a long time, and the once glorious railwork system is now twisted and bent beyond repair, rusted up and petrified like a huge abstract statue. Nature took it's toll, but most of the beautiful nature here has long since been swallowed by it's darker side. Plants that were once decorating the village were now tearing it apart, giant wooden roots devoured the houses and concrete. The lake, once cobalt blue, is now ashen white, frozen solid like winterwater. And the flowers? There was barely any left.

This was the sight that the l'Cie found once they arrived there. A sight so sad only the most tearful of ballades could match the scenery.

Shocked most of all were the former residents of Oerba: Vanille and Fang.

Vanille: "Our village…"

Fang: "I cannot believe it."

They barely found the strength to walk on these dead streets. The landscape was now covered in crystal ashes, barely any more transparent than common dust. It existet in such a vast quantity it looked like a snowy surroundings. The air was cold, still.

Sazh: "After 500 years, it's no wonder, but still…"

Hope: "So much for hope."

Snow: "(taps Hope's shoulder) Nonsense. We just arrived here. Maybe there's a bit of hope just around the corner. How about we come have a look?"

Vanille: "We came too far to quit. As painful as this might be, we have to find some clue on what to do. Something… anything."

At that point, Fang went out of character and yelled out.

Fang: "This was all a wild goose chase! This whole removal of brands thing. How are we supposed to find anything here?"

Vanille: "Calm down, please."

Sazh: "We're shooting high hopes here. But hey, it's better than not shooting at all. At least, we're all still alive."

Vanille: "Maybe we should just look around a bit?"

Snow: "Must be at least some joy to be home once again. Even if it is a bit messed up?"

Lightning: "(looks at Snow) … 'A bit messed up'? Sanctum's parking system is 'a bit messed up'. THIS is a nightmare!"

Snow: "Hey, hey, I didn't mean anything wrong by that."

Vanille: "He's right. At least we're home again. We should make the most of it."

Fang: "We're all a bit stressed out, but you better behave a little, princess. Ever since Shiro bailed out on us you've been nothing but a pain!"

Lightning didn't respond. She just looked the other way and started walking into the village.

Lightning: "I don't care if Shiro bailed on us. He's gone now, and we're here on our designated target. It's just… What happened here? People must have built this place, but where is everybody."

Snow: "Good point. Then we better start looking for clues of some sort."

They all went onward. Only Lightning remained back, observing the awful sight that the village has become.

Lightning: _"At least theirs is a hope I can keep up. But… we came all this way, and this is what we find. It is unlikely we will find anything that might help us. After all, we're l'Cie. What hope do we have left?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

On the Archylte steppe, engine noise rumbled, and even though the climate was warm, snow kept materializing, and cold was left in it's wake.

It was Shiro's King Blizzard that was moving onwards. His direction: north. His goal: Oerba, where the others were heading. His reason: keeping a promise to a very important person.

Unintentionally, as he was moving on, he also froze and half-covered a Behemoth King named Grunt in icy chains while moving past him. This rendered the beast immobilized and sad.

Shiro was still moving onward.

Shiro: _"Lightning… everyone… I don't care how much grudge you feel against me. I'm comming."_

* * *

><p>opening song: Twill: "New World" (Digimon Xros Wars, 2011)/

(the screen freezes… then shatters, revealing the title and starting the instrumental)

**Cold Saga**

(a fly-by over the world of Pulse…)

_**Sora wo koete  
>Umi wo koete<strong>_

(Diamond Dust flying, with Lightning at it's back, feeling the wind)_**  
>Chiisana fuan<br>Kibou ni kaete**_

(next to them, Bahamut flies with Fang as it's rider, and in order, Snow, Hope, Vanille and Sazh behind her)

_**Arukidashita**_

(Shiro stands next to King Blizzard at the coast of a lake…)_**  
>Kono sekai de<strong>_

(images flash: of Jihl, Cid, Dysley and Barthandelus)_**  
>Donna deai wo<strong>_

(… and of Serah, who smiles at Shiro)_**  
>Sagashi ni ikou<strong>_

(he puts on the helmet and rides the D-Wheel over the water, freezing it)

_**Omoi kusuresou demo**_

(cast performing: Sazh shooting his guns (Brynhildr in the background), Vanille swinging her rod-reels around (Hecatoncheir in the background)…)_**  
>Zawameku kokoro osaeru<strong>_

(… Hope throws the boomerang and catches it (Alexander in the background)…)_**  
>Kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki<strong>_

(…Snow performing melee punches and a roundhouse kick (Shiva sisters in the background), Fang spinning her spear, then aiming it somewhere (Bahamut in the background)…)

_**Shinjite**_

(Lightning shooting bullets, then morphing the blade into a sword, slashing the screen (Odin in the background)…)

_**Bokura no tabi wa**_

(Shiro riding, summoning Shiva Shield and Frostland Lizard…)

_**Mada hajimatta bakari**_

(… who synch together and become Diamond Dust Dragon;)__

**_Doredake no yume wo_**

(Frostland Knight slashes, Brynhildr shooting fire missles)  
><em><strong>Kizuna wo<strong>_

(Shiro and King Blizzard, grinding wheel to wheel with Rosch and the Proudclad, both yelling)

_**Tsunai de ikou  
><strong>_(Barthandelus laughing, Megiddo-End Land Gigas appearing behind him and reaches out to grab Shiro…)

_**Atsumaru kokoro wa**_

(Diamond Dust roaring; L-Nitro Plasma Rail comes before him)_**  
>Tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo<strong>_

(Shiro's brand lights up, they all accelerate in Accel Synchro)_**  
>Yami wo koete<strong>_

(Mirrordust Dragon emerges, flying up)_**  
>Asu no sono saki e<strong>_

(flash-image: the l'Cie and Shiro and Mirrordust Dragon on one side; Barthandelus with Land Gigas behind him, and Dysley's face in the sky on the other side)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 12: Retaking Destiny: Shiro vs. Megiddo<strong>

Trying to move while immobilized in ice proved more painful than beneficial, forcing Grunt to sustain his strength. Just as he quit trying to get up, Grunt stuck his tongue out and kept breathing out loud.

Then, someone walked past him, bringing up the beast's curiosity. It was a guy in golden-yellow armor. At first, the guy ignorred Grunt, but eventually turned it's gaze towards him.

Domick: "…."

Grunt: "… Ang?….."

Domick: "….. Hi there. Wassup?"

That was Domick of O-Zone… and he just stole 20 seconds of this episode.

* * *

><p>Investigating the village of Oerba turned out to be even sadder than looking at it from first glance. The group found nothing but painful remnants of a once happy village.<p>

Snow found a house that was half-crushed by a giant root of sorts.

Hope investigated the lakeside, and noticed it was now immobile, and cold, like ice of the worst kind.

Sazh found an empty energy-plant inside a basement. All the equipment was rusted up and devoid of power.

Fang and Vanille just investigated their old house… or one of them, at least. As it turns out, everyone in the village was living everywhere, sharing houses and roofs like a big happy family. The one they spent the most time in, though, was not spared by the ruin. It was completely silent, completely empty. Can you even imagine how that made them feel?

Fang picked up a framed photo, this depicting Vanille and herself. They seemed happy, but the warm memory did little effect to boost Fang's mood.

Fang: "(sigh) How did it come to this?"

Within the next minute, the l'Cie all regrouped at the main square just outside Fang and Vanille's house.

Lightning: "Any luck?"

Snow: "Can't say I had any."

Sazh: "None whatsoever."

Hope: "Ditto."

Fang: "The whole village is empty."

Vanille: "Everybody's… gone."

Vanille sounded sadder than ever. She hung her head and tried to supress her own tears from flowing.

Just then.. she heard something. It sounded almost like.. a whisper.

Vanille: "Huh?"

She turned around. The noise was comming from an open terrace positioned right beneath her former home.

Snow: "What's wrong?"

She approached the place slowly and carefully. She was inspecting it from a distance, then got in.

The terrace was awfully messy, it was closer to a garage than a terrace. Piles of random objects were just lying and hanging around. She kept looking at the interium, somehow feeling there was something in here.

Vanille: "Uhm…"

Then, she saw it: there was a small bit of dirty cloth, a blanket of sorts… but it was shaped like someone was wearing it. Like someone covered himself up with it. What's more: Vanille heard another loud breath, and saw that blanket move a bit, like it was being cradled.

This made her open her eyes wide, and then she smiled openly, overjoyed.

Vanille: "Guys, guys! Someone's here! Someone's here!"

Snow: "What?"

Sazh: "Where?"

Vanille: "Over here, come."

And so, they all entered the place, and saw what her joy was all about: from their perspective, it looked like a person covered with a blanket and with his or her back turned to them.

Hope: "It's true."

Vanille: "Uhm… Excuse us. Could you come out, please? We won't hurt you."

The person, or whatever it was, was obviously a sentient being of sorts. The blanket stood up before them, giving the l'Cie a new hope…

… except for Lightning. She felt an uneasy stir.

Lightning: "something's not right."

That's when it happened: on the blanket, a pair of big red eyes shone out. Really big eyes!

Lightning: "(gasp) Get back!"

Within a moment, she got her gunblade out and pushed the others back. They realized something was wrong, but didn't know what.

And then, a mighty gust blew from inside that room, and the blanket was torn apart, revealing the figure beneath it.

It was monstrous!

This creature looked like a headless wraith made of dim obsidian subtance, with huge, handless arms that looked, in closest comparison, like giant wrenches, with circular seals on each one. The thing had it's eyes on it's chest, and was hovering above the ground. The gust that tore half the room was it's own doing.

Snow: "A Cie'th!"

Vanille: "AH!"

A Vetala to be more precise, and it seemed to be charging energy into it's arms.

Snow: "Watch out!"

Before anyone could act, the Vetala detonated the gathered energy.

With this, the entire room blew up in smoke, forcingly sending all the l'Cie outside on the ground.

They all seemed unharmed by the explosion.

Lightning: "Is everyone alright?"

Sazh: "I feel like I just flew out of an exploding room. Oh, wait a minute… I did!"

They all got on their feet and readied their respective weapons. But by the time Vetala hovered outside to greet them again…

Fang: "(looks sideways) Oh no, look!"

Suddenly, the Vetala alone did not seem as big a deal as this: from all over the village, behind corners, out of the ruined houses, out of garbage cans, through the windows, literally everywhere… hundreds of different Cie'th were crawling out!

A kind that was a huge bipedal Cie'th with a mishapen body full of lusterless substances, a kind that was only a small portion of a torso with a huge arm dragging it, and a kind that was simply just a Cie'th face with wings. Don't forget the Vetala we met earlier.

Just like that, they were surrounded. It looked like a zombie apocalypse with Cie'th. (which, I presume, were one and the same thing here)

Hope: "They're everywhere!"

Sazh: "You have a Cie'th problem, alright."

Vanille: "Are these all… people of Oerba?"

Lightning: "Even if they are, they're all Cie'th now! Killing them is the only mercy they can receive."

Vanille: "You can't be serious!"

The Cie'th didn't wait for the l'Cie to finish their conversation. They were cornering them fast.

Fang: "Guys, we're running out of options!"

Just as they all got close enough to engage, Lightning started attacking…

* * *

><p>The situation on Archylte: the Behemoth King Grunt was still ice-bount to the ground. Only this time, he also had another problem on his back. Literally.<p>

Domick: "(sitting on Grunt's back) And that's how he left me. Just like that, I turned my back for 10 seconds, and he was already gone over the seven hills. Said something about some 'unfinished business' or something, I mean can you believe it? Not that I blame him, though, I make an awful company. Did you know I hardly had any firends before I joined the O-Zone?"

Grunt: "… Rawn…"

Domick: "By the way, the name's Domick, nice to meet you… Oh wait, I should have said that first. What's your name?"

Grunt: "…Rawn."

Domick: "Grunt? That fits. Who told you that?"

Grunt: "Gawn…"

Domick: "So you know Shiro's friends? No kidding, I never imagined he would settle down this fast. Maybe that's why he left to go help them. Come to think of it, then that makes ME the bad guy for trying to convince him to come."

Grunt: "Gawn."

Domick: "No, seriously, it does. How could I be so silly? It's not that we really need him that much. Did you know there are duelists in my world that are even stronger than Shiro? Let's see, let's see…aha, Yunata Shuuki, oh, she's a pretty lady, but don't tell her I said that. She's pretty, but barely a lady. Don't tell her that either. She's the one who took over O-Zone after the thing with Michingel. Funny story. You see, first, there was a…"

Grunt simply sighed (through his nostrils) and rolled his eyes. He was immobilized AND he had an annoying chatterbox on his back.

With this, Domick stole another 55 seconds of this show.

* * *

><p>Fighting their way through the sudden swarm of Cie'th didn't fall hard on anyone to do, but it sure wasn't easy. For every Cie'th they managed to bring down, there were at least 2 that filled in the scene a minute later.<p>

Sazh: "There's too many of them!"

Sazh and Lightning managed to keep the distance line secured by shooting the Cie'th down that approached, while the others had to beat up anyone that came too close. It was a nice strategy, but sady, it didn't work.

Lightning noticed a station of sorts that was leading to the higher grounds, this being the railway.

Lightning: "This way!"

Barely holding their attackers of, the group retreated into the station house and fought their way up…

A large Cie'th was blocking the stairs ahead.

Snow: "Emperor's Fist!"

Snow punched the monster and took it down with a single blow.

Snow: "Come on, hurry."

They hurried onward, escaping the Cie'th hordes. They ultimately came to use the trailway system by foot, whose grounds have long since ceased to use any kind of trasportation. The bridge that lead across the Oerba waters was a little bent outta shape, but it served it's purpose.

However, it was a bridge to nowhere. As they kept running, the l'Cie realized there was a dead end and nowhere to go. They halted as soon as they noticed this.

Lightning: "A dead end."

Hope: "We're trapped."

As they looked at the other way, they saw the Cie'th hordes approaching. Their movements were equaling those of the living dead: disoriented and lumpy, but they were approaching nonetheless.

Fang: "Guess we'll have to deal with this the old-fashined way."

They all readied their weapons, prepared to face the hordes, even though it was clearly a loosing battle…

Then, at one point, the Cie'th…

(whispering melody)

… they just stopped. They came to a certain point of the bridge, then they just stopped moving.

Vanille: "Why did they stop?"

Sazh: "Maybe they ran out of stamina?"

Lightning: "Don't be stupid, they don't need stamina to move."

The Cie'th just stood there, tilting left and right like trees in the wind. Then, after a while, they simply turned around and walked away. They moved away and pretended nothing happened. Out of relief, the l'Cie lowered their arms.

Fang: "What was that all about?"

Sazh: "A little reminder we're running on borrowed time. Unless we figure a way to solve our Focus problem, we'll end up just like them."

Hope: "Walking menaces bound to oblivion. Without will, without hearts. A fate worse than death."

A breeze blew in, carrying a familiar voice…

Vanille: "Then we better decide what to do before-"

Lightning: "Shh! Listen."

Lightning heard something, a voice she so craved to hear…

It started low, like a whisper, but it's volume soon increased. Soon, all l'Cie heard words of mysterious meaning.

Each of them turned to look at the end of the bridge, and they saw some kind of distortion in the air. Like there was an unseen wall, with a shadow on the other side, and getting closer to them.

It was spoken with the voice of a girl.

?: "Ragnarok. Come Day of Wrath, o Pulse l'Cie."

Lightning recognized that voice. And so did Snow.

?: "Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn."

And then, the figure walked into the visible light: it was a girl with pink hair, resembling Lightning like a sister. It was her.

Serah: "That fallen souls might bear your plea. To hasten the Divine's return."

They were all just staring, speechless. Lightning couldn't believe her eyes. It was like a dream. Her words meant nothing, it was her presence that warmed her heart.

Serah: "O piteous wanderer, Ragnarok, make of this a great epoch. Deliver the Divine, Ragnarok."

Lightning: "Serah…"

Snow: "Serah!"

Snow and Lightning both ran up to her, overjoyed to see her, yet still confused by her arrival.

Lightning: "Serah… How did you…?"

Serah was just smiling at them. Lightning and Snow were wondering if they were dreaming.

Snow: "Serah, is that… really you?"

Serah nodded.

Serah: "I was waiting for you."

Lightning could hold back no longer. She approached her sister and hugged her, and Serah hugged her back.

Lightning: "But you became crystal. How did you get here? (tears of joy)"

Serah: "I don't know. As soon as I woke up, I found myself here."

Lightning: "It's alright. You're safe now, that's all that matters."

By this time, the others approached as well and saw the happy occasion. Needless to say, their breaths were taken.

Vanille: "Serah…"

Sazh: "But how did she?"

Serah: "All the time I was asleep, I knew what was happening. I kept trying to think of a way to save Cocoon… together."

Lightning: "Save Cocoon?"

Serah: "Yes. But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized… there is no way."

Lightning: "What?"

Serah was weeping… or at least, that's what everyone tought. While her face was hidden in Lightning's embrace, "Serah" smiled… but it was an evil smile, with her eyes narrowed and with a sinister gleam inside of them.

Serah: "You came all this way looking for a miracle. But the truth is… there is none. No gods with miracles can save us. That is why… we have to call one."

Lightning: "Serah?"

Snow: "Serah, what are you saying?"

Serah: "It is the only way… You must do it. Destroy Orphan."

Lightning broke the hug to look at Serah in the eyes. By this time, "Serah's" face returned to normal.

Lightning: "But… If we destroy Orphan…"

Sazh: "Then Cocook will fall out of the sky."

Lightning let go of her sister, and paced back. She could not believe what she was hearing.

Serah: "It is the only way. You have to do it."

Snow: "Serah… Serah, we're all shooting for the same goal here. We want to save Cocoon, didn't you tell us that?"

Serah: "I did. But… If you do nothing, Cocoo will tear itself apart. Only the Maker can restore order on Pulse."

Fang: "What?"

Serah: "Lightning, don't you agree? You want us all to be happy, don't you?"

Lightning: "I…"

Hope: "That's crazy! How are we going to save Cocoon by destroying it?"

Sazh: "It doesn't matter if some Maker comes around to save the day, a lot of people are going to get hurt!"

Meanwhile, the village was swarming with Cie'th wandering around. A strange disturbance caused them to look up into the sky… before being frozen still…

Lightning: "But…Maybe… that was the point."

Snow: "Lightning?"

Lightning: "Maybe it will restore everything. But can we bear the sin?"

Serah: "(extends her hand) You can do it. I believe in you, Claire."

Lightning felt this great sensation within her heart. She broke in tears.

Lightning: "There's only one person that knows my name."

Snow: "What?"

Lightning: "Serah… What do I do?"

Serah: "Just give into it. Give into your Focus, and everything will end up well."

Hope: "You can't be serious!"

Sazh: "Lighnting, you agree with that?"

Lightning: "I must… give in."

At that point, Lightning felt like her body was moving all on it's own. She slowly lifted her hand, and went forward to reach out for Serah's arm…

The others were just watching in shock. How can Lightning favor destruction over protection?

And this… "Serah", as she held her hand extended, she smiled again, a dark smile with shadows covering her eyes and a black aura streaming out of them.

And just when she was about to touch her hand…

There was a cry in the sky.

Lightning: "What?"

A dragon's cry.

Shiro: "Sonic Vortex!"

Out of the blue, a powerful stream of blue energy was launched right at the figure calling herself Serah, leaving a powerful burst of blue smoke behind, and cold flames surrounded her entirely.

Lightning: "That was…"

In the sky, everyone saw it: Diamond Dust Dragon was flying. And beneath him, driving a D-Wheel on the fallen bridge, Shiro Whiterain was closing in.

Vanille: "It's Shiro!"

Sazh: "And he blew up Serah?"

Hope: "(points at Serah) Look!"

They all looked at Serah another time. This time, their horror was ultimate. The dragon's attack didn't kill her. As the matter of fact, it didn't even phase her.

The blue clouds that surrounded her started to fade, only whoever it was that Diamond Dust attacked, it was no human. Serah's image, her face especially, it was completely twisted: her eyes were wide open, and her smile as sharp as razor, like a horror-movie logo. Her hair was moving all on it's own, without any wind intervention.

Serah?: "Hmhm… Heheheha… HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…."

The smoke surrounded her image like a vortex, shrouding her completely as she laughed maniacally. Her voice changed from a female to a male one, and the smoke faded within a second, and when it did, there was someone else on Serah's place:

Dysley: "… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sazh: "Primarch!"

Snow: "Dysley!"

Lightning: "(shocked)… (attacks Dysley) You bastard!"

Before Lightning could land a hit on Dysley's hideous smile, the human-disguised fal'Cie vanished in a flash and teleported away from her blade, about 30 feet away. That was without a doubt their Primarch standing before them.

Dysley: "How well you've all resisted my while."

That's when Diamond Dust landed down on the ground, grunting on all four like a beast, it took it's position between the l'Cie and Dysley. He was eyeing at the Primarch, but it only growled and did not attack.

Dysley: "So you've found discipline."

At the same time, Shiro drove all the way to meet his friends, and hit the breaks to sharply halt on spot. He was already geared up for a Turbo Duel, so he had to take down his helmet to greet them.

Shiro: "Guys, are you alright?"

The group did not know what to think. They saw Shiro, their friend, with them at last. But, it was the same friend that abandoned them… They knew not what to think: joy, or rage?

Hope: "You came?"

Vanille: "But why? What about…"

Shiro: "I gave it some thought and concluded I value some things more than I value my own pride. (gets of the D-Wheel) Even a whole world seems small now that I'm comparing it to a promise I once made."

Most of them were certain now: they were happy that he returned.

Sazh: "Heh… Took you long enough."

Fang: "Don't you ever do something like that again."

Shiro: "I won't… (looks at Lightning) Not anymore."

But Lightning didn't share the tought.

Lightning: "After what you've done… Don't you dare think this made anything better!"

Snow: "Lightning!"

Shiro: "No, let her. What can I say, I deserve it. I was blind… No, more like I made my own pride blind me. But my friends… and I realize I have them now, them I treasure more than anything. So this time, I make amends to them!"

Having said that, Shiro walked past them all, even Lightning, at which point the two exchanged glares, then held up a card and dismissed Diamond Dust Dragon inside it. He was now facing Dysley.

Dysley: "Ah, the man of soil foreign. I am pleased to see my most precious tool is still among us. How fitting that you join us here, in the land where it all began."

Shiro: "You and I… we have a score to settle."

Dysley: "Do we now?"

Shiro: "Curse your name. You hurt my friends, and toyed with their emotions, all to acomplish a fiendish trial!"

Dysley: "The emotions of men are their weakness."

Shiro: "Don't you dare take their hearts as a sign of weakness! It is our hearts that make us strong! You, on the other hand, are weak before us."

Dysley: "Shatter those thoughts. Was it not those emotions of yours that made you run and hide? You abandoned them for your own good. How does that make you better than me?"

Shiro: "I will not run nor hide. Dysley… no, Barthandelus, I shall mute your voice here!"

Sazh: "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Hope: "You better believe it."

Dysley put simply laughed at Shiro's exclamation. E found it so amusing, in fact, that he responded him with his arms open.

Dysley: "What better performance can you offer?"

And then, Shiro pointed at Dysley, and said:

Shiro: "Ek Daag Ju Ciel."

The phrase that was powerful enough to bring down gods. But… will he really?

Dysley: "You amuse me every time you speak."

Lightning: "Shiro, what are you-"

Shiro: "It's the only way! You cannot face him alone. Not with Megiddo on his side. I have to find a way to defeat him."

Lightning: "On your own?"

Shiro: "No! Not on my own… Not anymore."

Hope: "Well… if that's what you aim for, we've got your back."

Sazh: "Same here. Tear the sucker apart!"

Snow: "If I could punch him in the face, I'd do it right now. But since I can't… (puts his fist forward) You'll have to do it instead."

Shiro: "I will."

Dysley: "You betray your fal'Cie to chase after dreams and shadows. Now you put your beliefs in that man?"

Shiro: "Our beliefs is what you fear most. That's why you keep crushing them."

What he said shook them all up a bit. It actually made sense, and it was sensational to hear a fal'Cie being afraid of something.

Dysley: "Your words cradle the ending of your existence. Even without a brand of fal'Cie design, you will still move accordingly."

Meanwhile, Menvra, Dysley's rukh fal'Cie, flew above them, and was now headed towards the tip of Dysley's staff.

Dysley: "Otherwise…"

As soon as Menvra made contact with Dysley's staff, a bright light consumed him. Once it faded, the l'Cie were witnessing a completely different sight.

Dysely: "… I shall claim that power of yours and perform the revival ritual myself."

To their surprise, Dysley was now riding a D-Wheel that Menvra transformed into! It was not even a real D-Wheel, more like an entchanted D-Wheel shaped carriage. Dysley was just standing on a platform that was closed from all sides, and the vehicle was lacking a steering wheel, gas pedals, even a playing-mat console. It's hood was shaped like an extended head of Menvra, and the details on the back resembled her wings. The place where Dysley was placed resembled a throne.

Sazh: "Cme on, what the heck is up with that bird?"

Dysley: "I accept your challenge, Shiro Whiterain. Yours shall be the first mouth to beg for salvation before the might of Megiddo."

Shiro: "So what are we waiting for?"

Shiro said that, then quickly ran up to his D-Wheel and sat behind the wheel, put his helmet on, and started driving down the bridge.

Dysley's machine, whatever you call it, it had wheels, but barely had any contact with the ground. By his own will, the vehicle was constantly floating and moving at great speeds. He soon caught up with Shiro as soon as the chase began.

Fang: "Are they seriously going to duel?"

Sazh: "Yeah… To the very least, Shiro will make most of it. All we can do is cheer."

And Dysley heard them.

Dysley: "Your pain will not end with my dismissal."

Then, in mid-flight, he turned his vehicle around and faced the l'Cie, pointing his staff at them. A bright light came from it's tip, and he shot forward a shining orb that caused a burst upon contact with the ground in front of them.

And out of this burst…

Snow: "What the…?"

Hope: "No way!"

Out came an entity: a huge metallic monster. It resembled the fal'Cie Barthandelus in every way, but it was lacking a head.

Shiro: "What is that?"

Dysley: "Hm-hm-hm… My own clone, Zweiter. He will occupy your friends while the two of us perform the last rites for your demise. I wonder how they'll perform? Will they join your cause? Or perhaps… greet the end here, in the land where it all began?"

The neck of the fal'Cie that Dysley summoned then suddenly expanded, revealing a huge head adornment decorated with human profiles, and then, as if it was blooming, a face appeared from the center of it. Zweiter, as he called it, looked exactly like Barthandelus in his true form, but had a more gracious design and a pearl-white skin of hard metal. It's grin, to their horror… it also belonged to Barthandelus. A terrible sight to behold.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the Archylte Steppe:<p>

Domick: "And then they all attacked. I couldn't believe my eyes! All 5 planes in the same duel, all the bonds and emotions, it was spectacular! Imagine, just by believing in her friends, she brought down Michingel with their very power. It's like they all fought as one! It must have been beautiful, that sweet victory, that is. I think we all sang that day, those among us who witnessed the miracle. And I looked up to that dragon and I said to myself: 'That's what I want to feel, the powerful bond of hearts!' And then I…"

Grunt: "(sadly) Weh… Weh…"

Domick: "Huh? Wait a sec, Grunt, are you… (looks down at Grunt) Are you crying?"

Grunt: "(crying) Weeeeeeeeeh!"

It was a really odd sight: a Behemoth King was crying his eyes out, and also snorted and weeped simultanously. He was sad indeed. Domick had to come down from his back to look the beast into the eyes.

Domick: "What's the matter? Why are you so sad?"

Grunt: "(still crying) Weeeeh-weeeeh… (snort)"

Domick: "Moving? Well, it was, in a way."

Grunt: "Graaaaaaaam… Graaaaaam."

Domick: "You wish you could feel that way too? Why… Have you never felt close to anyone before?"

Grunt: "Ang-ang… Weeeeh!"

Domick: "Oh… I see… Natural selection, and all that. I bet that's where you got that scar of yours. So in your world, everyone takes care of themselves, no one becomes friends?"

Grunt: (nods sadly)

Domick: "That is awful, you never had any friends? Only prey and only rivals?"

Grunt: "Weeh-weeeh-weeeh!"

Domick: "Don't say that, look at you. You're the toughest thing on the steppe, you're adorable. Who wouldn't wanna hang out with you? Say, these friends of Shiro, they were kinda nice weren't they?"

Grunt: "Ah?"

Domick: "Sure. That's the part of being friends. You help each other out, and everyone is happy. (thinks) Hmmm… Why don't you go after tham?"

Grunt: "Herm?"

Domick: "They could be your friends, no doubt. Why did you run away from them anyway? I'm sure they were hurt by it, why don't you go over and appologize? Come to think of it… It's quite the same thing Shiro did, and I bet they all forgave him already. In fact… (activates the blades hidden in the gauntlets) I'll make sure you do. Scythe Blaster!"

He slashes with both hands simultanously, sending forward a serious of blade-shaped shockwaves that instantly shreaded Grunt's icy prison to bits. With the icy chains gone, the Behemoth was free to move around, so he got up instantly.

Domick: "That's it, go on, gogogo! Keep going, keep going, they're all waiting for you! Keep going! Keep go-WAH!"

The reason for this last remark was as follows: As Grunt was turning around to regain the course that lead towards Oerba, he unintentionally wacked Domick with his tail, sending him flying and crashing him into a nearby rock formation.

Domick: "Ow… Okay, I'm seriously hurt… But you should still keep going!"

Grunt didn't hear him. He was long gone, runing over the steppe and heading north at amazing speed…

* * *

><p>In Oerba:<p>

Shiro: "Dysley, you snake!"

Dysley: "I need my tools to be in top shape if they are to bring the Day of Wrath. Hence I sent Zweiter to keep their edges sharp."

Shiro: "They are human beings, not your tools!"

Dysley: "If you wish to salvage them, you must kill the one monster that was your demise during our last encounter."

Shiro: "You don't mean…"

Dysley: "Best the rage of Megiddo-End Land Gigas, and Zweiter shall vanish."

Shiro: "Then I have to win, no matter what!"

The two of them were matching speeds, and driving all over Oerba, bypassing the frozen statues that were once roaming Cie'th.

Meanwhile, at the bridge's end: Zewiter confronted the group, forcing them to arm-up.

Sazh: "Creating clones of himself, just what else can Dysley do?"

Snow: "If he thinks this hunk of metal can keep us down, he's dead wrong!"

Lightning: "(readies her gunblade) Let's go, everyone!"

They all went ot assualt the enemy before them:

Sazh fires a barage of bullets in it's direction.

Hope threw his boomerang enhanced with magics.

Vanille unleashed the strings of her rod, each of which was powerful enough to penetrate steel.

Fang launched a number of fireballs at it.

Snow launched a non-elemental magical attack that resembled compressed orbs of smoke.

Finally, Lightning morphed her gunblade into a gun and with it, she shot a vengeful series of attacks at it.

The ultimate result of all attacks culminated: there was a mighty burst, an explosion several times more powerful than dynamite.

Hope: "Did we get it?"

Vanille: "That should have done at least something."

But, out of the smoke… Zweiter's eyes flashed. The clone did not even wait for the smoke to clear, he blew it all aside with sheer force of it's roar.

Fang: "No way, there's not even a scratch on it!"

Zweiter: "Destrudo!"

Zweiter's neck, full of odd holes lined up, lit up and launched a series of magic-enhanced missles at the l'Cie. The impact was pretty much the same, only they were not as prepared to resist it. They were all tossed left and right, badly hurt.

Lightning: "He's strong…"

Fang: "Like it matters, Lady Luck ain't on his side! (gets up)"

But their uprise made no difference. Zweiter was still overwhelmingly laughing at the lot.

Shiro: "Guys! No way… I must win!"

Shiro drove King Blizzard into the water surface, and the water instantly froze as he approached, creating a completely different track for him.

Shiro: "Ice Traveler! Freezing Fountain!"

He used this very road, and as Oerba was a small village with an even less friendly road, he decided to gain extra space by riding on the surface of the lake.

Dysley, on his machine, was simply flying next to him.

Shiro: "First one to reach the other side gets the first turn."

Dysley: "You claim to be a match in speed for a fal'Cie? Haha, fool. It is meaningless to do this. I shall save you the effort, and give you the first turn."

Shiro: "So be it.** Speed World S**, activate!"

A card flashed on his screen.

_"Duel Mode on."_

At the same time, Dysley waved his staff, and summoned 5 giant, transparent cards before him.

Shiro: "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Shiro: LP: 4000

Dysely: "Duel."

Dysley: LP: 4000

Shiro: "I go first. Draw! (draws, and studies his hand) _This will do_. I no longer fear you, Barthandelus. And neither do my monsters. I summon **Ice Battleclaw!"**

Before him, his mighty ally appeared: a nomadic gauntlet warrior of the Frostland with huge claws, all of which he put in an offensive stance. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Shiro: "Next, I can reduce Ice Battleclaw's level by 1, to Special summon the Tuner monster **Fairy Ice-Cone** from my hand!"

From the Battleclaw's chest, a small amount of snow-like matter detached and flew out, this sprouting wings, a halo and a small cone beneath it while putting on a cute face. ATK: 100/ LV1

Ice Battleclaw: LV3

Shiro: "Now for Ice Battleclaw's monster effect: when a monster is summoned on my side from my hand, he can turn that monster into a level 4."

The nomad claw-bearer formed a total of 4 cyan-blue orbs of power, then juggled them forward, into Fairy Ice-cone's body. Seeing how the situation turned serious, the cute monster put a game-face on.

Fairy Ice-Cone: LV4

Shiro: "Here goes! (his brand lights up) I tune my Ice Battleclaw that is now level 3, with the Fairy Ice-Cone that is now level 4!"

Both monsters performed. Fairy Ice-Cone flew ahead of the Battleclaw, and did it's best efforts to dissolve into 4 Synchro rings, allowing the Battleclaw to fly through there. Their inner lights united.

3* + 4* = 7*

Shiro: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The burts of light grew wings of glazed ice, as deep as the ocean. These wings belonged to Shiro's Comandee.

Shiro: "Rise up, **Diamond Dust Dragon**!"

So, the mighty dragon with body made of diamond dust rose up, spreading it's wings, and joining it's master in it's crouse. DEF: 2100/ LV7

Shiro: "I set a card face-down and end my turn. (sets)"

That was the first move. The only thing that the l'Cie managed to witness was Diamond Dust's arrival. Most of the time, they had to focus on avoiding Zweiter's attacks.

Snow: "(sees Diamond Dust) It's here! (to Hope) Hope!"

Hope: "What is it?"

Snow: "We can handle Zweiter on our own. Keep us posted on what is happening to Shiro!"

Hope: "Aye-aye."

Hope closed his boomerang and sprinted away from the battlescene, being just close enough to be able to shout to his friends, and far enough for Zweiter not to notice him for now.

Zweiter was a terrifying enemy, it was as if every single one of his decorative profile heads served as a second opponent. Magical attacks were launched in all directions. The battle that was held against it was way too chaotic to describe in short terms.

Hope witnessed the duel between the two moving duelists from his point. He saw that shiro managed to summon his ace monster.

Hope: "It's Diamond Dust Dragon, Shiro summoned him!"

Sazh: "That so? Then he's already half way there."

Snow: "Yeah, if he can survive Dysley's next turn, that is."

Lightning: "No, let's not put our hopes in it."

Snow: "Huh?"

Sazh: "I beg your pardon."

Lightning: "It wouldn't be the first time something would befall Shiro that he couldn't handle. We have to fight our own battle now. Defeat Zweiter, and Dysley will most likely fall too."

Sazh: "What are you talking about? We have to support each other!"

Lightning: "Since when? Since he came back and decided to become the hero of the day?"

Zweiter was just preparing a second wave of attacks.

And on the duel field:

Dysley: "Don't you find this fate curious? You performed the very same turn you did last time we crossed decks. History teaches us, and it will repeat itself."

Shiro: "You're wrong."

Dysley: "Am I? Let us find out. It's my turn. Draw."

Even though Dysley claimed the same terms as all other duelists, his performance was obviously different. On the count of "draw", Dysley waved his staff in front of him, and another giant transparent card appeared before him. He played cards by touching them with the tip of his staff, which would then be revealed and displayed. I'm only saying this so that no confusion arises in this duel terminology.

Dysley: "When my opponent controls a Synchro monster, the Trap card **Altair of Virtue** can be played from my hand. (reveals the Trap) It's effect allows me to discard a card from my hand, then Special summon any Megiddo monster from my hand of my choice."

He touched one card, which vanished without a trace, then touched another and revealed it.

Dysley: "I Special summon the **Megiddo Ghoul – Taxim the Wail**."

He summoned monster looked awful: it greatly resembled a shambling Cie'th, but had vertical jaws in the center of it's chest, and eyes on it's hips. What other bodyparts were, I dare not to imagine. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Dysley: "And after that, I Normal summon **Megiddo Weed – Harvest the Sap**."

Another monster appeared on his side, this one resembling a man-eating plant with a brown crust, and large venus-trap mouth at which center was a large eyeball. ATK. 100/ LV1

Dysley: "At last, when other Megiddos exist on my side, I can Special summon the Tuner monster **Megiddo Puppet - Crus the Sandrene**."

The third monster looked like a string-puppet with butterfly wings, dressed in pink body armor of sorts. It had a happy expression on it's face, but that was only painted on, the other half was rubbed over and ruined. This half, it expressed a gleaming, narrow red eye of sorts. ATK: 600/ LV3

And with that, he was controling 3 monsters of levels 4, 1 and 3 respectively.

Shiro: "Four… Five… Eight. Their total levels equal 8. Looks like he can't summon Land Gigas with that combo."

But Dysley, he only smirked.

Shiro: "Megiddo Ghoul – Taxim the Wail's monster effect activates. This monster is capable of changing places with another Megiddo Monster from my hand with a higher level."

Shiro: "What?"

Dysley: "With it, I return Taxim to my hand…"

Taxim reverted back into a card form, and returned backs to Shiro to Dysley's hand. The Primarch selected another card.

Dysely: "And I special summon **Megiddo Rage – Orthos the Flood."**

The new monster was so far the most hideous lower Megiddo seen: a large purple octopus-like creature with narrow red eyes and a toothy grin on it's face, holding a different kind of weapon in each of it's tentacles. ATK: 2400/ LV6

Dysley: "Finally, the effect of Megiddo Weed – Harvest the Sap: this monster gains another level every time a Megiddo monster is special summoned. For the summoning of Crus, and of Orthos, it's level increases by 2."

Megiddo Weed – Harvest the Sap: LV1… LV3

Shiro: "Oh no!"

Dysley: "This is my perfect formation. 2 times 3 equals 6, and this equals the third component. I tune my level 6 Orthos and level 3 Harvest with the level 3 Tuner Crus."

/insert music: "Fighting Fate", instrumental/

Other than usual beautiful Synchro display, these Megiddos has a different performance for a Synchro summon: Crus dissolved into 3 rings which were completely white, and decorated in weird alphabet. That's what the other two flew through, closing in like a shell.

3* + 6* + 3* = 12*

Shiro: "It's coming!"

The combined union of these Megiddos eventually turned into a beam of light that was shot upward and pierced the skies.

Dysley: "Silence the cries of the doomed dying souls. And let the world die in piece. Loe, the Day of Wrath is come!"

_**Ragnarok**_

_**de Dies Irae**_

_**l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

What was once light became darkness: skies blackened out.

Dysely: "Synchro summon!"

And a burst of energy showered upon this world like a waterfall of misery. This same burst, it concealed a shadow, a vile figure that indeed resembled a demon in rise.

The battle with Zweiter was put on hold because all of the combatmants had to observe the horrible summoning.

Vanille: "Is it here?"

Fang: "He's summoning it!"

Sazh: "The Land Gigas!"

_**Ragnarok**_

_**de Dies Irae**_

_**l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

As soon as this burst faded, a monster, as giant and monstrous as a colossal devil, mountain sized, started to rise. A black shadow followed it's every move. Even now, that it was knee-deep in the lake of Oerba, it's head was towering over the entire village, it was almost tall enough to swallow up Cocoon whole! That grin, that hideous grin that reminded everyone of Barthandelus, it now gleamed towards the field of battle. Not even the mighty Titan would match this thing in size.

Dysley: "To silence return, **Megiddo-End… Land Gigas**!"

The monster howled with such a might that all winds were now turned in the opposite direction. ATK: 4000/ LV12

Shiro: "It's here…"

Just as the Land Gigas looked upon the world it arrived in, it instantly started firing laser-beams from it's eyes, decimating the surrounding mountains, the landscape, and even Oerba. One such beam impacted close to the bridge where the group was fighting Zweiter, and Lightning was almost caught into it's flames.

Shiro: "Lightning!"

Dysley: "It's useless, nothing can stop Megiddo-End monsters once they start rampaging. By battle it cannot be destroyed, and neither Spell, Trap or monster effects can destroy it. It is by all means a creature worthy of eyes divine. Now mourn the disaster that will strike this world. Megiddo- End Land Gigas, attack Diamond Dust Dragon!"

_**Per somnum aeternum**_

_**Numen divinum dictus est**_

_**Viator elamentabilis**_

Land Gigas' movements started to shift their attention towards Shiro's field. Even though Shiro was moving and Gigas stood still, he was by far large enough to grab him from a distance. Gigas started lowering it's fist towards the defending dragon.

Shiro: "That attack will not pass! Trap open: **Diamond Dust Call**! (the trap reveals)"

Dysley: "What?"

Shiro: "When Diamond Dust Dragon is on the field, Diamond Dust Call summons another monster from my hand. (picks a card) Go for it. I Special summon **Huriboh**!"

With a poof from a chunk of ice, a small fuzzy creature flew out, smiling, laughing, and winking… DEF: 200/ LV1

Huriboh: "Huriiiiiii, huri-huri, huri-huri-"

… and then it saw what monster it was up against. In short, he freaked out. Every hair on it's body raised up like a hair-cone.

Huriboh: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! (swirly eyes) Hurihurihurihuri…"

Dysley: "Your monster is not any better defender than your Comandee."

Shiro: "(to Huriboh) Don't worry, you can do it."

Huriboh: "Huri?"

Shiro: "I trust you. You can topple this god!"

Huriboh: "(confident) Huri! (looks at Gigas) Huri-huri!"

Shiro: "Huriboh's monster effect activates. When a monster is attacked, Huriboh can switch from Defense mode to Attack mode and intercept the attack!"

Huriboh: "Huri! (ATK: 300) Huri-huri-huriiiiii!"

Huriboh flew up on an intercept course with Land Gigas' hand, and in mid-flight, it's body radiated a calming blue glow. Once it reached it's hand, the Gigas' movement stopped, and Huriboh' body detonated in brilliant light.

(There is no actual onomatopaea for the noise it made, so reference-wise, when Huriboh attacked this way, he made a sound quite similar to what R2D2 made when he was almost blown up by laser beams in the Star Wars franchize)

Shiro felt a shock, but his side of the field was covered by a gentle blue dust.

Shiro: "And when the brave Huriboh intercepts an attack this way, all battle damage is reduced to zero."

Dysley: "But Land Gigas has a special ability of it's own. When this god-like creature destroys a monster in battle, the total sum of your monster's attack and defense points is depleted from your life points."

Just as Land Gigas withdrew his arm, he fired a massive laser beam from his eyes, aiming at Shiro.

Shiro: "I'll intercept that too, with Diamond Dust's effect! Revoke Life!"

Diamond Dust flew up, and before him, a giant seal in form of a snowflake reduced the intensity of the laser-beam's attack. After the beam penetrated this shield, Shiro felt just a little spark on his shoulder.

Shiro: LP: 4000… 5000… 4750

Shiro: "Success. I survived."

Dysley: "Impressive. You took advantage of Land Gigas' ability to sacrifice a weak ally, then boost your own Life. I wonder, can you keep it up? I set a card face-down. Turn end. ('sets')"

On the bridge:

Fang: "How's he doing?"

Hope felt relief when he saw Shiro well and healthy even after Megiddo End land Gigas attacked.

Hope: "He's alive! And Diamond Dust is on the field as well!"

Vanille: "You all know what that means, right?"

Sazh: "Aye. Primarch's in for a big surprise."

Snow: "Time for Shiro to pull out his secret weapon. Not even the Megiddo End land Gigas stands a chance againt the Accel Synchro!"

They sounded quite confident, and even endured Zweiter's next attack without serious injuries.

Fang: "Let's not make him feel lonely. We have our hands full here too!"

And on the lake:

Shiro: "Here I go… (draws) My turn! Draw!"

Shiro: SC: 2

Dysley: SC: 2

Shiro: "(looks at the card he drew) Alright, it's time! Dysley, know this, I have not arrived unprepared. With the new power I got from my friends, I will show you what hearts of man are capable of! I'll show it to you! My Accel Synchro!"

Dysely: "Accel Synchro? Interresting."

For some reason, Dysley showed no signs of concern.

Shiro: "First, I Normal summon the Tuner monster **L-Nitro Jet Sniper**!"

The summoned monster looked like a futuristic soldier, wearing black, bullet-proof armor with blue lines running through it like bloodveins. He was carrying a large riffle on one hand, which ws connected to his suit, and he was flying around at mach-speed with the help of the powerful winged jetpack on his back. ATK: 1000/ LV1

Shiro: "When Jet Sniper is summoned, it's monster effect can be activated. I pay 500 Life points, and then special summon another L-Nitro monster from my deck!"

Shiro: LP: 4250

His deck reshuffled itself, and one card was sticking out. He picked it up, and placed it on the console.

Shiro: "I Special summon **L-Nitro Snow Fairy**!"

The new monster was a futuristic fairy with synthetic wings, and a bodysuit that covered most of her body, except her face. Like Jet Sniper, she had blue lines running across her body. ATK 800/ LV1

Shiro: "Snow Fairy's effect is that she gains an extra level for each other L-Nitro monster on the field. That means she becomes a level 2 monster!"

L-Nitro Snow Fairy: LV1… LV2

Shiro: "Alright, here goes! I tune my level 2 L-Nitro Snow Fairy to my level 1 L-Nitro Jet Sniper!"

They were both moving at great speed, and as Jet Sniper, on wings powered on liquid nitrogen, came first, he dissolved into a Synchro ring (actually, he shot it out of his riffle, then vanished) and Snow Fairy flew through it, uniting their inner lights.

2* + 1* = 3*

Shiro: "Desired liberty will reach the fields of crystal mist. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The burst of light gave rise to a new monster, howling with engine noise of an eternal race-champion.

Shiro: "Full throttle! Synchro Tuner, **L-Nitro Plasma Rail!**"

The monster that was both the driver and the vehicle appeared, flipping over and over several times before finally taking it's position before it's companion. ATK: 1300/ LV3

And so, the stage was set.

Hope: "Plasma Rail is summoned!"

Snow: "(holding back Zweiter's claw) Great, just tell him to hurry it up a bit!"

Shiro: "Let's go! (eyes flash) Clear Mind!"

Shiro entered a wholly new domain of speed, an this was made obvious by the powerful burst of energy that King Blizzard was emitting. Both Diamond Dust Dragon and L-Nitro Plasma Rail followed the speed.

Shiro: "I tune my level 3 Synchro Tuner L-Nitro Plasma Rail…"

Plasma Rail already came ahead and dissolved into Synchro rings.

Shiro: "With the level 7 Synchro monster Diamond Dust Dragon!"

The dragon flew right through them like they were a tunnel…

Shiro: "World of illusions, show your true face as reflected by the sea of crystal dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into-"

But…

Dysley: "Continous Trap, **Stygian Dirge** activates! (the card flips)"

Shiro: "What?"

The Trap's activation suddenly turned the tables. As soon as it's artwork was revealed, a series of dark tentacles rose up from it, and they entangled Diamond Dust Dragon like vines. The dragon resisted, but in vain.

Shiro: "Diamond Dust!"

Then, seeing nothing occured, Plasma Rail reformed, and the dark tentacles got a hold of him as well, obviously much to his dismay.

Shiro: "Plasma Rail too?"

Speed was broken, and Shiro had to decelerate. He saw his monsters wrapped up in awful dark bandages. They didn't feel well. Their strength was drained from them.

Hope: "No way…"

Sazh: "What's happening? Did it work?"

Hope: "Something's wrong! They're all tied up!"

Sazh: "What?"

Sazh turned for a second to look at the duel one second was enough to terrify him. It was also enough for Zweiter to attack him from behind.

Vanille: "No, what does this mean?"

Shiro: "No… Dysley, what have you?"

Dysley: "Hahahahaha, you thought you could surprise me with Accel Syncrho? Who was it that showed you these arts? Was it not Cid Raines, by any chance?"

Shiro: "How do you know that?"

Dysley: "Fool. Cid was a l'Cie branded by yours truly. Even though I could not forsee his actions, I knew all along what he was doing. I saw him teaching you how to Accel Synchro. Did you think I never imagined ou would use it against me?"

Shiro: "You knew all along?"

Dysley: "Hence my preparations. Stygian Dirge's effect reduces the levels of all your monsters by 1."

Diamond Dust Dragon: LV7… LV6

L-Nitro Plasma Rail: LV3… LV2

Shiro: "Their levels reduced!"

Dysley: "Your Accel Synchro monster, Mirrordust Dragon, can no longer appear. He is a level 10 monster, but even with it's correct materials on the field, you cannot synch their levels together into 10."

Shiro: "No… He blocked it."

Hope: "He can't Accel Synchro?"

Snow: "What?"

Hope: "Barthandelus just blocked his synch off! He can't accelerate!"

Snow: "Oh no… How do we… (resists a slap by Zweiter) Ghrrrrrrr… This thing just won't quit! (pushes it back)"

Lightning: "I told you so. We cannot trust Shiro to succeed as we used to."

Snow: "Stop talking nonsense!"

Lightning: "If we are to survive, be better take care of ourselves! (summons an aura) Odin… (the aura fades) What, again? Come on, lend me your arms, damn you! (the aura reappears, and she obtains a rose-shaped crystal) Cut us a path… Odin!"

She cut her crystal, and with it, a seal appeared that ultimately brought up her Eidolon, Odin. What was weird, most of the shining effects were missing, and Odin appeared with only half the luster it usually carries.

Lightning: "Go, Odin!"

Odin leaped up, and attacked Zweiter… Only to be slapped and wacked aside by the clone fal'Cie. Odin crashed into a nearby pile of metal.

Lightning: "What? Why is he so weak?"

Broken down, but Odin still stood up again.

Sazh: "First Shiro's Synchro block, now we're having Eidolon problems. What comes next?"

Shiro: "No choice then… (sets a card) I set a card down. Turn end."

Dysley: "You ran out of options. My turn. ('draws')"

Dysley: SC: 3

Shiro: SC: 3

Dysley: "The ability of Megiddo Ghoul- Taxim the Wail is preventing me from Normal summoning this turn. Spell cards can also not be activated. But, I still have the mighty Megiddo-End Land Gigas. Battle. Land Gigas, destroy Plasma Rail with Gaian Rage!"

The immense soldier obeyed, charged it's hand with sinister power, and started moving it towards Shiro's field.

Shiro: "_Shoot! If I don't figure out something soon, I'll loose the duel! (looks at the screen) There must be something… AHA!_ L-Nitro Plasma Rail's monster effect activates! This monster can negate an attack by performing a Synchro summon with another Synchro monster I control."

Dysley: "Accel Synchro you cannot perform. We established that much. Besides, have you forgotten that card effects don't work on Megiddo End Land Gigas?"

Shiro: "I don't need to Accel Synchro. The combined level of both my monsters is 8, so I will simply Synchro summon a level 8 monster instead! I tune my L-Nitro Plasma Rail that is now level 2 with the Diamond Dust Dragon that is now level 6!"

Seeing no other option, Plasma Rail disolved into 2 Synchro rings. Normal ones, thus escaping the Grasp of Stygian Dirge. The rings surrounded Diamond Dust Dragon as well. The materials for the Synchro summon were with this wasted, but it was the only way to survive. Their inner lights united.

6* + 2* = 8*

Hope suddenly felt his brand activating.

Hope: "Huh? My brand? Alexander? … I see. Have my shield, Shiro!"

Shiro: "When a heart that doubts conquers all fears, the courage left inside will become an invincible fortress. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

Hope formed a crystal in his hand, and tossed it into the burst of light that Shiro's Synchro created.

Hope: "Go!"

Shiro: "Synchro summon!"

The burst flew skyward, where a powerful machine was slowly descending. Upon diving down, Hope's Eidolon formed up, revealing his arms, torso, and head.

Shiro: "Stand up, **Guardian of Etro, Alexander**!"

And just like that, Alexander appeared on Shiro's side, taking a defensive stance. DEF: 4000/ LV8… LV7

The l'Cie that had the time to peek saw this image.

Lightning: "Alexander? Why is he there?"

Hope: "Shiro cannot fight our battles without our help. So, I gave him my support."

Lightning: "Fool! Why did you do that?"

Hope: "Huh? … What kind of a question is that? I did it because I had to."

Lightning: "But how… Why… Why am I the only one not trusting him?"

Her Eidolon, Odin, was holding back Zweiter's attacks somehow with his powerful shield, but the impacts did a number on him. It was as if he didn't even want to fight. The attacks Zweiter received from the other side did little effect.

Fang: "Would you two skip the chatter? We have our hands full here!"

Snow: "_Lightning… Why are you acting this way?"_

And so, Shiro got a new guardian.

Shiro: "Alexander's Defense points are the same as the Attack points of the Land Gigas, so he can't destroy him. In addition, because L-Nitro Plasma Rail used it's effect, your attack is canceled, and because Plasma Rail is in the Graveyard, his effect cannot be negated!"

Dysley: "Ah, so you're slowly figuring ways to stall. But, don't underestimate the strength of Megiddo-End Land Gigas. After all, his strength did come from you."

Shiro: "What?"

Dysley: "For centuries now, Cocoon has provided generousity or its human inhabitants' every want and need. Coddled them, one might even result being their deep seated fear and hatred of change and all things alien. Fed, nutured, and ready to detonate at the slightlest spark. But to summon th Maker, this may not be enough. So we, the Cocoon fal'Cie, turned to the ever hungry power of Megiddo."

Shiro: "What are you talking about?"

Dysley: "Megiddo-End monsters, these fiends that posess the power to awake the deepest fears and anguish in the hearts of those they face. A million deaths might open the gate to the Maker's realm, but only if they're suffering deaths will he make an appearance. Since the dawn of Cocoon, the fal'Cie were hiding these beasts hidden inside the Cocoon's shell, slumbering, waiting for the Day of Wrath to arrive. What could truly awake them was the presence of a worthy opponent. A duelist with unimaginable power."

Shiro: "Wait, you mean… Me?"

Dysley: "On the day you Transected in escape, the world was not randomly chosen. Like my l'Cie, your destiny too was of my design. I heard a whimper of despair in your call, and so altered the route so that your path crosses roads with that of l'Cie."

Shiro: "YOU brought me here? You directed my course here? But why?"

Dysley: "What better priest to the ritual than a duelist that has lost his will to live. If it wasn't for you, another fool from your world might have met the same fate."

Shiro: "So it was all… pre-designed?"

Dysley: "Indeed. Megiddo-Ends like the Land Gigas drew breath the moment you arrived. Your own weakness fuels their veins with power."

Shiro didn't know what to think. His head was fogging with all kinds of confusing thoughts. Was it really only his destiny to come here, as pre-ordered by the fal'Cie of Cocoon? If so, what was the point in all this? To end up like some puppet?

But then, he thought better.

Shiro: "If that's the case… I might as well thank you."

Dysley: "Hm?"

Shiro: "If you brought me here, then it's because of you I got to meet Lightning, and the others. You think you can move me like a marionette, but you're dead wrong, and my arrival here shall mute that voice of yours for good. You have sealed your fate, Barthandelus! I will best you, and I will save Cocoon along with my friends!"

The l'Cie were caught up in their battle… but some of them managed to hear what he was saying. This made them feel strong in their hearts again.

Dysley: "Hm. Hollow words of a hollow child. Turn end."

Shiro: "My turn! (draws) _I have Alexander's defense, I better not risk any other opening_. I pass."

Dysley: "What more can you do? My turn."

Dysley: SC: 5

Shiro: SC: 5

Dysley: "Normal summons are allowed now. And so I bid Megido Ghoul – Taxim the Wail again."

He resummoned the shambling monster. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Dysley: "With it's effect, I return him to the hand to replace him with an even more terrifying monster."

Taxim returned to his card mode, and in his place, another card was flipped. This was immediatelly summoned.

Dysley: "Appear, **Megiddo Penetrator – Anavatapta the Fountain**!"

The summoned monster looked like some kind of giant, blue scorpion, but it had visible claws instead of scissors, and was lacking arthropic feet. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Dysley: "And as it seems, I now have more than 4 Speed counters. So I use the effect of Speed World S, paying all of them and give all the effects to Megiddo End Land Gigas."

Dysley: SC: 0

The Land Gigas was now more fearsome than ever. A wicked red aura was surrounding it's body, and the awful gleam in his eyes was with this amplified a hundred fold! ATK: 5000

Shiro: "Attack power of 5000 points!"

Dysley: "No guardian of godess can halt his wrath now."

Shiro: "Don't be so sure! With Alexander's effect, I can negate an attack of a monster that has 3000 or more Attack points. Your attack will not go through."

Dysley: "Then this might be a good time to mention the ability of my Megiddo Penetrator – Anavatapta the Fountain."

In that moment, Anavatapta's eyes flashed red, and Alexander was seemingly held down by some kind of red aura, causing respective bending parts of him to rust.

Dysley: "When Anavatapta the Fountain is summoned by an effect, it's effect cancels your monster's special abilities for this turn."

Shiro: "What? No!"

Dysley: "The path is clear. Battle, Megiddo-End Land Gigas, destroy that excuse of a guardian. (the Gigas charges it's attack) Even though your monster is defending itself, upon it's destruction the total sum of it's Attack and Defense points will be inflicted on ou as damage. And with it's ability canceled, Alexander can no longer block attacks."

That's when Land Gigas lowered his claw, and delivered a devastating blow whose flash stired up the lake, and pulverized Alexander on spot.

The l'Cie Alexander belonged to had an odd reaction:

Hope: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hope was just screaming, even though no real pain was inflicted to him. In his eyes, he saw a horrible flashback: the moment when his mother died, over, and over, and over…

Hope: "MOOOM!"

Sazh: "What?"

Vanille: "What's wrong with him?"

Hope fell down on his knees, trembling, horrified. It was like something sucked all courage he had left.

Hope: "No mom… No mom, you can't leave me… Please help…"

Shiro could feel the damage as well.

Shiro: "GYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Shiro: LP: 250

The waves caused by the attack flipped Shiro up, and he was facing a dangerous situation. He was currently upside down, hanging in mid-air a few meters above water surface. The lake was no longer frozen for him to use as a road.

Shiro: "Darn it!"

Time slowed down for him. As if she heard him, Lightning turned to look, and saw the event.

Lightning: "Shiro!"

She wasn't paying attention. At that moment, Zweiter launched another attack, a powerful shockwave.

Snow: "Incomming!"

Snow and some others managed to get into defensive stances in order to lower the amage dealt. Vanille came to Hope in order to shield him with her body… But Lightning was too late to react. The blow picked her up and pushed her sideways, causing both her and her Eidolon to crash on the opposite ends.

Shiro was still hanging in the air, as if time slowed down.

Snow was the first to get up from the attack. Others soon followed.

Snow: "Lightning!"

Sazh: "Hope!"

Hope was still in a state of utter anquish. He was barely breathing and his pupils narowed significantly.

Vanille: "The Land Gigas must have done this. He somehow made Hope experience his worst nightmares after destroying Alexander."

But the one they were all concerned most was Lightning. She was in the eye of Zweiter.

She barely got up, not even holding her weapon anymore, when the fal'Cie clone brought up his giant claw…

Lightning gasped. There was no time to evade…

(something came gruntingly down the alley)

And just when it seemed like Zweiter would kill her…

Something intercepted him.

A huge, brutal punch into the face to be more precise. A giant fist pushed Zweiter aside and stunned him for a few seconds.

They could not believe who came along to save her.

A Behemoth King!

Lightning: "Grunt?"

Sazh&Snow: "(O.O) Eh?"

Shiro didn't give up either. He put his palm so it was facing the water beneath him…

Shiro: "Ice Traveler!"

… and focused a great amount of his energy into a cold wave of sorts. Water froze instantly, and he flipped King Blizzard just in time to gain wheel-contact. He continued driving normally. But he was exhausted.

Shiro: "_Close call… I spent too much of my energy doing that…_ (looks at the bridge) Huh? (sees Grunt) What is that?"

It was a Behemoth King with a scar on his eye that saved Lightning in that moment. He was moving on two legs intead the usual four. Needless to say, this confused the l'Cie even more.

Vanille: "He came back?"

Sazh: "Here of all places."

Grunt simply glanced in Lightning's direction, and she was looking up to him. Not even the King knew how to act. Then, he just put both his arms up like a macho, and grunted, before turning his attention back to Zweiter.

Grunt growled at the thing, then got on all four and charged at the fal'Cie, ramming it with it's crest, and pushing it back.

Odin got up as well, and joined the titan in his assualt, trying to hold Zweiter's right arm at bay. Unfortunately, the clone was stronger than both of them, so he simply pushed them aside. Grunt came up quickly, and by using his forearms, he started pushing his enemy back.

That's when Zweiter revealed his secret weapon: his face opened, and revealed a series of cannons.

Zweiter: "Thanatos!"

The cannons all shot at the same time, resulting in a devastating beam that hit Grunt right in the chest. The Behemoth yeowled in pain, the attack causing both heating and physical damage on his body, eventually causing the beast to fall down on it's back with a large burnmark on it's chest.

Lightning: "What is… happening?"

Shiro was in no better shape.

Dysley: "This ends here. Megiddo Penetrator – Anavatapta the Fountain, attack his Life points directly!"

The huge insectoid creature started moving forward, aiming it's claws at Shiro.

Shiro: "_I can use my face-down to repel the attack, but in doing so I hve to sacrifice another monster of mine. And if I bring anyone else in danger now, it might be fatal._ (looks at his hand) _Then this._ (picks a card) I use the effect of **Wizard of White**!"

He discarded a car, and before him, a tall wizard, completely dressed in white robes and carrying a cherry staff appeared.

Shiro: "When my Life points are 1000 or less, Wizard of White can be discarded to negate the attack. He also destroys your monster and ends the Battle phase!"

The Wizard's spirit then tapped his staff into the water below him, and in doing so, he summoned a giant torrent that not only blocked Anavatapta's attack, but also swallowed the monster as well beneath the waves.

Dysley: "A trick up your sleeve still? Yet, you are barely breathing. Turn end."

Megiddo-End Land Gigas: ATK: 4000

Shiro was almost at the end. His breathing became deeper and his movements slower.

At the bridge, the battle with Zweiter was simply not going to end. Zweiter conquered everything the l'Cie threw at him. Even the Behemoth King Grunt was severely injured.

Lightning just picked her gunblade up, and stood up, barely holding herself up.

Lightning: "That beast… why does it fight for us?"

Fang approached her.

Fang: "It must have badly wanted to fight alongside us. Even though it abandoned us at Taejin, Grunt somehow found the courage to confront us, and our enemies as well. How about you?"

Lightning: "What? What about me?"

Fang: "Shiro came back just like Grunt did. We welcomed the aid of Grunt, but you don't seem to be overjoyed to see Shiro. Why is that?"

Lightning could not look Fang in the eyes while answering. She was weeping, holding her head down.

Lightning: "I don't want to be angry at Shiro… But… I just am."

Then, a first tear appeared on her face.

Lightning: "He abandoned us. He abandoned me! After all we've been through, he thought there was something more important! Now of all times. I… I just cannot forgive that!"

Fang has had it!

SLAP!

Time slowed down again. Instead on focusing on taking down Zweiter, Fang turned her hand against her own ally… and slapped Lightning in the face, leaving an obvious red mark on her right cheek.

As if that wasn't enough, she grabbed Lightning by the shoulders. Right now, she was yelling, and she too started to cry.

Fang: "For peepsakes, get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you?"

Lightning didn't know how to reply. It was not the pain in her jaw that made her unable to, she just didn't know how.

Fang: "You think YOU're having issues? You think everything is conspiring against you? Use your head, lady! We're all fighting together! For the same goal, for the same purpose, on the same side! Does it matter how or in what way? Does it even matter if we're winning?"

Lightning was just breathing heavily. That's when Fang looked across the bridge and saw the dueling area.

Fang: "Take a look."

Lightning turned around to look. She saw Shiro, in a bad condition. He was barely moving a muscle, and the speed of his D-Wheel was also not showing great signs of recovery. After all, he was facing the immense Megiddo that covered up the skies.

Fang: "He's not even from this world. But that's not stopping him from lending us a hand. He's fighting for our cause. He left us once, but he returned, because he sees something great in us. Something great in you!"

Lightning: "In me?"

Fang: "He's not just jumping in. Shiro, he's pulling his last legs if that would make a difference here. So don't you dare say you can't forgive him, understand!"

Lightning escaped Fang's grasp. Yet, there was so much on her mind that she didn't even know where to start. Not to mention, Zweiter was starting to stir up again.

Lightning: "I am sorry… Forgive me… I knew my thinking was wrong, I just… I just…"

The rest of the l'Cie stood up again. This included the previously handicapped Hope.

Shiro was still barely moving at all…

Shiro: "My… turn… (barely draws a card)"

Shiro: SC: 6

Dysley: SC: 1

He was not exactly satisfied with the card he drew…

Shiro: _"Shoot… I cannot give up now. I must… There must be…"_

Lightning: "Shiro, I… I don't want to…"

Every tear she cried made it more obvious she really did care about him. And then, a miracle occurred:

Lightning's brand started to shine, and when she went to check on it, a rose-shaped crystal appeared in her palm.

Lightning: "Shiro… I don't want…"

Just as Zweiter was preparing to strike…

Lightning yelled her soul out:

Lightning: "I don't want you to loose, Shiro!"

She tossed the crystal in her hand… aiming it at him.

Shiro: "Huh… (looks at her) Lightning…"

He saw the object she threw, shining up and flying in his direction like a pink bolt. Shiro extended his arm, and the crystal landed there in his palm. Then, it shattered, and reformed as a card.

Hope approached Lightning, curious about the situation.

Hope: "What happened? What was that light?"

Lightning: "Shiro is not fighting alone. He needs our help, just like you said."

Hope: "Huh?"

Lightning: "I wanted to lend him a hand. And so… I gave him Odin. May it bring him victory."

Hope: "But Light… Odin is right here."

Lightning: "What?"

As Lightning turned around, she indeed saw it: Odin was still standing, blocking Zweiter's attacks with his shield.

Lightning: "How can this be? If it wasn't Odin I sent him, then what…?"

Shiro then looked at the card he obtained.

Shiro: "This is…"

Odin could no longer handle the pressure. His shield cracked, and the Eidolon vanished.

Lightning was prepared for the worst, having her Eidolon destroyed. But, for some reason, it didn't feel that bad.

Lightning:_ "The pain was minimum… It's like… It's like Odin vanished on purpose. But he existed at the exactly the same point as the crystal I gave to Shiro, so what…?"_

Shiro looked at the card, then the field…

And he smiled.

Shiro: "So that's it. (out loud) I got your message, Sparky! I shall deliver you all victory!"

Lightning, not sure what to think, simply gave him a thumbs up.

Shiro: "Here goes! (accelerates) I reveal my Trap Card: **Descending Lost Star**! (the card flips) With this, I can Special summon a Synchro monster from my Graveyard in Defense mode, and I choose Diamond Dust Dragon! His Defense points become 0, his effect is negated, and he can't change his battle position!"

Diamond Dust Dragon appeared once more. His voice as sweet as ever. DEF: 0/ LV7… LV6

Shiro: "Since Diamond Dust's effect is negated, I can Special summon **Effect Healer** from my hand! Summoned in this way, Diamond Dust regains his effect for this turn only!"

Another monster appeared: a beautiful maden dressed in blue robes fit for a priestess. DEF: 1000/ LV3

Effect Healer then kissed her own palm, and put the same hand against Diamond Dust Dragon's head, spreading a bright blue aura all around it's body. The dragon felt much better and roared it out.

Shiro: "Finally, I Normal summon **Trap Captor!"**

Shiro's last monster looked like a pink armored ninja with a tall hat and a long scarf. It's shoulder plates resembled beartraps, and it's gauntlets had vertical curved blades on them. He stroke a pose and yelled something in a kung-fu fashion after performing a few sommersaults. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Those were the three monsters he needed.

Shiro: "They're all here. Now I can Accel Synchro again!"

Dysley: "Are you forgetting? The curse of Stygian Dirge is still in effect, so all your monsters loose power in level. Accel Synchro is still as far as ever."

Diamond Dust Dragon: LV6… LV5

Effect Healer: LV3… LV2

Trap Captor: LV3… LV2

Shiro: "I haven't forgotten. As the matter of fact, I'm counting on it!"

Dysley: "What?"

Shiro: "Your own voice shall be muted by the power of bonds! Face Lightning's new power! I tune my level 2 Trap Captor with the level 2 Effect Healer!"

/Insert song: "Clear Mind" by Masaaki Endoh/

Both monsters flew forward, and Effect Healer took the lead. She put her hands in a praying position and chanted something in an unknown language, thus summoning 2 Synchro rings. Trap Captor flew through them, holding his fingers in a ninja-like fingersign fashion.

2* + 2* = 4*

Shiro: "When a heart of justice shields the world by accepting sin, the world shall turn around from the arriving storm! With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

Lightning's brand intensity increased suddenly, and she warmly accepted the arrival of a seal around her. The light was so powerful Zweiter was blinded by it's effect.

Lightning: _"I know we can do it. All of us. Together."_

Shiro: "Synchro summon!"

The burst lead to an unknown extent, and gave rise to a brand new creature.

_"Odin shall rise… And with hearts of men, the storm shall twist."_

Odin did arrive from the burst of light… but in his Gestalt form, as a stallion. And there was someone riding him. You would not believe it: it looked like a female variety of Odin as a rider, only her skin was soft instead of mechanical, and she was wearing an armor fit for a Valkyria. She was carrying Odin's Zantetsuken and his shield, with a female version of his armor, and in fact, the monster greatly resembled an armored up, white-haired version of Lightning.

Sky flashed in the moment of her arrival.

Shiro: "Cut the path, **Rider of Etro… Averia!"**

Just like Lightning would do when she rode on Odin, Averia performed a splendid pose as a warrior. ATK: 1500/ LV4

_**Karamitsuku jikan furikitte  
>Genkai made buttobashite<br>Girigiri no omoi tsunai dara iku no sa MY WAY**_

Dysley: "What kind of monster is that?"

The l'Cie were in no less surprise than Dysley.

Sazh: "What in blazes?"

Vanille: "That's your Eidolon card? What happened to Odin?"

Lightning: "I have a theory. Somehow, when my spirit traveled over into that crystal, the comotion my heart was in at the moment must have somehow interfeered with the transformation process. What Shiro is holding… came more from him and myself than from my Eidolon."

_**Akaku tagiru jōnetsu daite  
>MONOCHROME no keshiki o nuke tara<br>NON STOP de ikkini oikoshite ike **_

Shiro: "This monster… Averia, she will lead me to victory!"

Averia rode next to Shiro, across the lakeside and on the watersurface. She took a glance at the giant Land Gigas above her, and dared to challenge it. Diamond Dust Dragon got behind her.

Dysley: "You forget. Even with a hundred new Eidolons, Stygian Dirge will still devour your monster's levels and deny all power."

Shiro: "Trap Captor's monster effect activates! When Trap Captor is used as Synchro material, a Trap card on my opponent's side of the field is destoyed!"

Dysley: "What?"

_**Dare yori mo hayaku tadori tsuki tai  
>Mamoru beki hito ga irukara <strong>_

From a shadow next to Dysley's flying vehicle, Trap Captor rose up, and faced the card before him: it was Stygian Dirge.

Shiro: "Trap Captor, destroy Stygian Dirge!"

The ninja used both hands to perform a series of fingersigns, and the last sigh it performed brought up such a powerful pulse that the Trap was caught in a field of negative color pattern, eventually being pulverized, and the ninja vanished.

Diamond Dust Dragon: LV5… LV6

Snow: "He used his own Trap against him!"

Sazh: "But what now?"

Shiro: "Here's a surprise for you, Primarch: Averia, Rider of Etro, is no ordinary Synchro monster. She is, in fact… a Tuner as well."

Dysley: "Synchro Tuner? No way… Their level is…"

It was finally evident what Shiro's intention was: total amount of his monster's levels was 10, equal to Mirrordust's level.

Lightning: "He's gonna…"

Shiro: "Accelerate!"

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!**_

_**Motto hageshiku  
>Hashire furikaeru koto nante<strong>_

_**Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD**_

Shiro once again pushed his speed to the limits, causing a powerful energy surge to envelop him. Both Diamond Dust and Averia followed him and matched his speed. His eyes flashed.

Shiro: "Clear Mind! (accelerates more) I tune my level 7 Synchro monster Diamond Dust Dragon… With the level 4 Synchro Tuner Averia, Rider of Etro!"

Averia took the lead, galloping at full speed, and by swinging her sword up, she created 4 Synchro rings for Diamond Dust and for Shiro to use.

6* + 4* = 10*!

Shiro: "World of illusions, show your true face as reflected by the sea of crystal dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

The speed was immense. Their shapes were slowly fading away…

Dysley: "Megiddo End Land Gigas, stop him!"

The Gigas above them launched a laser beam from his eyes, hoping this will stop Shiro's actions.

It didn't. He was too slow.

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!**_

_**Atsuku moyashite  
>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chira se<strong>_

_**FULL THROTTLE de  
>Iku ze CLEAR MIND<strong>_

Shiro: "ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

Shiro grabbed the white card in front of him, the one he crafted out of speed…

Then, he disappeared, and the beam hit only empty water.

Dysley: "He vanished?"

There was a pulsar opening in space behind Dysley.

Dysley: "Hh?"

Shiro emerged out of this portal, and he had a companion: a large companion. A dragon with a heart born of speed.

Shiro: "Reach the skies, **Mirrordust Dragon**!"

So it was, his ultimate monster: the dragon turned sharply and headed up into the sky, spinning at great speed. Faster, faster, and even faster, up to the point when it equaled a twister in speed, and then…

He halted, in mid air, suddenly, and spread it's wings for the world to see: the brilliance, the power, the luster. Birth of Mirrordust Dragon! ATK: 3200/ LV10

The sight was just what the l'Cie needed for their soar eyes. In the air, new hope was greeting them.

Vanille: "It's here…"

Snow: "He pulled it of!"

_**Kodoku to fuan o hikizu ta  
>Muryoku na hibi bu kowashite<br>Mō DASH de ima o tsukinukero nai techa**_

_**NO WAY**_

Even Grunt, still hurt from his battle, glanced a bit at the sight in the sky. He felt warm at heart, and even let out a tear.

As far as Megiddo-End Land Gigas is concerned… He was not only surprised, he was horrified! The light emitted from Mirrordust Dragon's body was like poison to him. He tried to cover his face, but the light didn't just blind him, it took a toll on the entire body!

Shiro: "Mirrordust Dragon is a level 10 monster. Bound by his own effect, Megiddo End Land Gigas' effect is negated. He is no longer immortal!"

_**Me ni mie nai nani ka ni obie  
>GRIP kika nai CORNER ja<br>Mayoi wa kinmotsu da ze kakugo kanryo **_

The Gigas was actually weeping in pain. Locations on his skin started to turn to smoke.

Shiro: "Now I use the effect of Speed World S: I consume all my Speed Counters and convert them into Attack Points for Mirrordust!"

Shiro: SC: 0

Mirrordust absorbed every particle of speed Shiro offered. His body suddenly burst with energy, and he felt the need to generate it somewhere. ATK: 4400

Shiro: "Do it! Battle! Mirrordust Dragon, attack Megiddo-End Land Gigas with Cosmic Arrow!"

_**Mada dare mo mi ta koto nai ashita e  
>Omae-tsure kaze ni naru no sa <strong>_

Mirrordust put his arms close to his chest, opening up the blades in his gauntlets, making him look like a crosbow, then stiffed both his feet, tail and wings, turning his head toward it's enemy. At immense speed, Mirrordust flew around his opponent, the Gigas who was trying desperately to get rid of him. In mid-flight, the speed became so great that energy completely consumed the dragon's appearance, giving him the shape of an arrow.

Then, he finally aimed, and launched.

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!**_

_**Motto tōku e  
>Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa<strong>_

_**Buchikome RED ZONE**_

The Gigas tried to keep him away with his claw, but that was too slow for Mirrordust. He landed right in the middle of the Gigas chest, and for a moment, it looked like someone actually penetrated his body with a javelin.

Mirrordust flew right through him, then halted suddenly and morphed back, and turned around to see the damge dealt.

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!**_

_**Iki teru kagiri  
>Hakanakute mo kagayaite i tai<strong>_

_**FULL SPEED de  
>Iku ze CLEAR MIND<strong>_

There was a hole in the Gigas' torso, leading all the way to his back. In pain, and shock, the Gigas could only express pain and agony, as the hole suddenly gave rise to numerous cracks and gaps in his skin, which soon spred all over it's body, turning him into a giant piece of volcanic rock.

And so, it exploded, one bit at the time, it was like watching a tower collapse. In a matter of moments, Megiddo-End Land Gigas was nothing but dust in the wind.

Dysely: LP: 3600

Soon after this… Zweiter also swelled up and exploded, leaving no trace behind.

Vanille: "He did it!"

Sazh: "He pulverized the Land Gigas!"

Snow: "That's our boy!"

Lightning: "He did it… He did it!"

Shiro: "Mirrordust Dragon's monster effect activates. When Mirrordust Dragon destroys a monster in battle, can release him. (Mirrordust vanishes) And because of that, you next Battle phase is skipped. I set a card face-down and end my turn! (sets)"

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!**_

_**Motto hageshiku  
>Hashire furikaeru koto nante<strong>_

_**Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD**_

Dysley was surprised by how the events turned against him.

But he was not shocked or afraid.

Dysley: "To think I'll see the day when a Megiddo-End meets his demise. You have truly proved yourself."

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!**_

_**Motto tōku e  
>Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa<strong>_

_**Buchikome RED ZONE**_

And then came the most shocking part:

Dysley: "I concede."

Shiro: "What?"

Just like that, Dysley landed his vehicle and dismissed it about at the same location where they started of. This put him dangerously close to the l'Cie.

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!**_

_**Atsuku moyashite  
>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chirase<strong>_

_**FULL THROTTLE de**_

_**FULL SPEED de**_

Shiro had no choice but to follow him on dry land. He was present there in a matter of seconds. His clothes turned normal as soon as he took his helmet of.

_**Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

That's how Dysley came before them all. He was facing off against both Shiro and the l'Cie.

Shiro: "You quit the duel? What is the meaning of this?"

Dysley: "There was little point in continuing with that sharade. Had you kept negating my Battle phases, I would have stood little chances in retaliation. Besides, the point was in you defeating only Megiddo End Land Gigas, not myself."

Sazh: "So what happens now?"

Shiro: "When a battle duel ends in surrender, neither player can surrender to the other one. It's the one way escape route."

Fang: "Sounds quite cowardly when coming from a Lord Sovereign of the Sanctum."

Dysley: "On the contrary. This was all a part of my great design."

Shiro: "Now what does he mean?"

Dysley: "You did well to come this far, Shiro Whiterain. And for that, I reward you."

Dysley pointed his staff at Shiro, and charged it with magical energy.

He launched it.

Shiro: "Hey, what the…"

Fortunately, the shining orb he fired missed Shiro. Instead, it continued onward and hit King Blizzard behind him. On impact, something trully strange occurred: the vehicle came alive and made powerful engine noises. A mighty blue aura surrounded it, and it's front lights lit up and flashed like a pair of eyes. Not only that, but the wild aura surrounding it, it focused it's intensity on it's front wheels, eventually bursting sideways, forming what appeared to be a pair of flapping wings.

And just like that, the aura faded. Shiro immediatelly approached his vehicle to inspect it. As far as he could tell, there was no harm done.

Shiro: "What have you done to King Blizzard?"

Dysley: "I took the liberty of adding a few modifications to your D-Wheel. With the help of the Aero-Graviton that I installed, your vehicle can now defy gravity and move on wings of pure light."

The sentence sounded ten times weirder than I made it sound when it was spoken from Dysley's grumpy mouth.

Hope: "You mean… King Blizzard can fly now?"

Snow: "And why would we accept this gift all of the sudden?"

Dysley: "You will soon realize that this is a gift you will learn to cherrish. For what lies ahead, you will doubtlessly need it. The world you claim to wish to protect now faces the end of days with no hope of salvation."

Hope: "The end of days? I thought fal'Cie didn't have the means."

Dysley: "Oh, it won't be fal'Cie who destroy her. The seeds of destruction take root, even now."

Lightning: "What did you do to Cocoon?"

Dysley: "(smirks) I would tell you, but would you rather not come and see for yourself? The glory of your home in it's final days?"

Sazh: "This smells rotten all over the place."

Dysley: "Not any worse than what will await Cocoon once our final ritual has begun. It's sacrifice, the entirety of Cocoon's populace, all fed to the wrath of the Megiddos. In the midst of mayhem, once they learn of their fate, panic and ferality will take over the society, and Cavalry will arrive to dispatch of them. And imagine, when I spread word that it's Orphan tugging at their strings… what happens next?"

Shiro: "(grinds his teeth) You rotten… You intend to use the Megiddos as a prelude for Cavalry's attack on Orphan?"

Dysley: "… Perhaps. Or perhaps, I'll feign the howling of Pulsian wolves and let the fear-addled sheep slaughter themselves first. Either way, the end is at hand."

At that point, Menvra, the bird bound to Dysley, appeared in the air.

Dysley: "Allow me to extend my invitation. To save a people beyond salvation, there is only Ragnarok."

By means unknown, Menvra was engulfed in a brilliant shine, and increased in size dozens of times. In the end, instead of Menvra, a large airship landed before Dysley.

Dysley: "Cocoon suffers. Release her from the pain. (levitates up) I shall savor the demise of Cocoon from atop the highest seat in Eden."

Then, by means unknown, the Primarch vanished, leaving only the airship behind. As far as the l'Cie were were just in the middle of another pickle situation. They could see the moon-shaped utopia, Cocoon, floating in the horizon.

Snow: "Seems like there's about to get very messy up there."

Vanille: "Now what?"

Fang: "Anyone else feels this sudden urge to tear the sucker apart and then tap-dance on his grave? Now that we know he can be beaten, mind as well go for it before he bounces back up."

Sazh: "Maybe we shouldn't rush things like that."

Hope: "What do you mean?"

Sazh: "Remember the duel just now, when he quit all the sudden? Not to mention that weird hocus-pocus he did on Shiro's D-Wheel. I dunno about you, but to me, it seems far too easy. It's like he lost on purpose, he didn't even fight with full potential."

Vanille: "But if what he says is true, then… We have to help."

Sazh: "That's what I'm saying. It could be another trap. If what he says is true, we're toast, if it isn't, we're toast anyway for not completing our Focus. (sighs) I dunno, what do you think, Light… ning?"

The reason why he pronounced her name only for one part was this: Lightning didn't pay much attention to them as she did to Shiro. She walked up towards him, and he stood before her. They exchanged looks, but remained silent. The other sensed something was going to happen.

Shiro had that typical "trying-to-find-an-excuse" kind of behavior.

Shiro: "Look, Light… I know it was wrong from me to leave you like that, and that you're probably steaming mad at me right now, and I'm very so-"

POW!

She cut his sentence short… by sucker-punching him in the face and bringing him down. The audience's raction was, of course, surprising.

Hope: "Light!"

Fang: "Ouch…"

Snow: "Right in the deck-zone."

Lightning: "That's for leaving in the first place!"

Shiro had a hard time getting up. While down, he was way too busy readjusting his jaw, nose, or whatever other part of him Lightning misplaced. He was whining silently, but for some reason, while getting up, he smiled.

Shiro: "I can't say I… didn't have it coming. But I'm glad you expressed it so clearly, because I was really feeling awf-"

As soon as he got up, she cut his sentence short again. Only this time… (get this, it's even more shocking)

… She hugged him. She practically embraced him, and leaned her head on his chest.

Shiro was speechless.

The others… their jaws dropped.

Shiro: "Light…"

Lightning: "And this… is for returning. I am sorry. I felt the rage aganst the wrong person. (drops a tear) I was lost. I thought you…"

He could have hugged her back. He could really have embraced her himself.

Instead:

He gently grabbed her head and tilted her back, so he could see her in the eyes.

Shiro: "I will never leave any of you again. This I swear."

He used his thumb to clean her face of the tear she shed. That's when she smiled to him. And he swore, it was the most beautiful sight he ever saw.

Shiro: "I will help you stop Dysley. I want to help you save your home. What we saw today, it was only a fragment of what we're capable of. I know… With your help, we can make miracles happen."

The moment was a memoriable one. Shiro never felt so close to someone, that much was certain. He gently pushed her away for her to wipe her eyes and gain more space for herself.

And if you think that was the end…

Shiro: "By the way, what is that?"

He was looking at this:

Vanille was cuddling Grunt's snout. The Behemoth King was smiling, blushing and wiggled his tail left and right, making his tail look like a waving ribbon. She treated Grunt like he was a puppy. To make it worse: he liked it!

Vanille: "You were a good boy, Grunt. Yes you were. Yes you were. Who's my favorite Bahemoth?"

Lightning: "The Behemoth King you caught. We named him Grunt."

Shiro: "Grunt? Well that fits… I guess."

Fang: "(-_-') You will NEVER see a stranger sight."

Hope: "Why do you think he returned?"

Sazh: "(-.-) Who knows. Maybe it forgot his treat? Seriously, what do treat a four ton Behemoth with?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the group, now consisting of a total of 7 people, and 2 wild animals (the chocobo chick and Grunt), gazed upon the Cocoon in the distance again. Shiro just fixed his gloves, then turned to the others.<p>

Shiro: "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

Snow: "On to Cocoon we go. Let's save everyone. Let's get Dysley!"

Fang: "One thing at the time. What do we do about Orphan?"

Shiro: "We help Orpahn, of course. It's Barthandelus we're after. Him and his Megiddo deck that can devour the world."

Lightning: "Afraid?"

Shiro: "Not really. A good duelist feels a share of excitement every time he faces a challenge. I must not forget this."

Vanille: "(patting Grunt) Be a good boy, Grunt, and take good care of Oerba while we're away. Okay?"

Grunt: "(nods) Ung."

Sazh: "(-_-)… So, we all agree to it?"

They all put their respective weapons up (Shiro held his Diamond Dust Dragon card instead), then they all put them in the middle, joining their tips like hands of a basketball team.

Lightning: "By this we swear, we will protect Cocoon until the very end!"

Then, the chocobo chick flew atop of the pile, and kweeh in joy.

Sazh: "The bird says so. We won't mess with the bird."

Lightning: "Enough talk. Time to move!"

Shiro: "Onwards to battle!"

They all shouted out loud simmultaneously, gazing into the dusk horizon.

That was the last time they all walked on pulse together. Now, only one more goal remained:

Eden, capitol of Cocoon.

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>(BONUS!)<p>

Vanille: "Say, Shiro…"

Shiro: "What is it?"

Vanille: "Where is your 'Yu'?"

Shiro: "My what?"

Vanille: "Your 'Yu', you know? Every mighty duelist so far had a 'Yu'. YUgi, YUki, YUsei, YUma, then there's YUno, YUnata and YUshio,… But you don't have a 'Yu', why?"

Shiro: "I don't need a 'Yu' to be a good duelist."

Vanille: "But don't you find it a bit odd?"

Sky: "(invades the screen) It's because he's a spinoff character!"

Shiro: "What! Who are you?"

Sky: "I'm Sky Galen. I'll follow after your adventure in a show of my own. 'Number Wars', you should come watch."

Vanille: "What do you mean 'spinoff character'."

Sky: "Shiro here is only second best. Where he comes from Yunata Shuuki is the number one. She's the one with the 'Yu'. He just happens to be awesome enough to have his own show."

Shiro: "Like it matters!"

Vanille: "You're not the best of?"

Shiro: "This is so embarrasing…"

Sky: "(taps Shiro's shoulder) Cheer up, I'm a spinoff character as well, and I don't make a big fuss about it. One must make the best of it, Sky High!"

Shiro: "That phrase is not as catchy as you think."

Sky: "At least you, Diego and Yunata got to be in a movie together. HEY! Why was I not invited? I totally nailed the Xyz Plane!"

Shiro: "Because you're out of practice."

Sky: "Can I have a guest appearance here?"

Shiro: "No. Now leave."

Sky: "Gosh, you really are too cold to hold."

Vanille: "(sigh) Geez, what a mess. Now, on with Cold Saga! (winks)"

* * *

><p>ending song: "Garasu no Hana" by IORI ("Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny", 2007)/

(instrumental; Lightning is standing knee-deep in a lake during night-time; she gazes up into the sky)

_**Kami wo naderu yokaze michi wo terasu seiza**_

(Shiro sitting on a rockbed, next to the same lake; he looks at her)  
><em><strong>Nemuru mado ni yane ni sosogu minori no ame<strong>_

(cast's appearance in differently colored background)

(Snows, blue background)  
><em><strong>Kimi wo tsutsumu<strong>_

(Sazh with a green background)

_**Keshiki no**_

(Vanille with an orange background)

_**Ichibu ninaritai**_

(Hope with a yellow background)  
><em><strong>Itsudemo soba ni<strong>_

(Fang with a purple background)

_**Itaikara**_  
>(quickflash of Serah, Grunt, Rosch and Dysley during dum-dum scene)<p>

_**I WILL NEVER SAY I LOVE YOU  
>Negai goto ga<strong>_

(Shiro draws a card, this move shattering the ground beneath him…)

_**Hitotsu dake kanau nara**_

(and bringing forth Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer)

_**Omoi wo kakushi temo **_

_**Onaji yume oi kaketai**_

(Lightning beholds the night sky, and sees a shooting star, then turns around and walks away)

_**I'M GONNA STAY BY YOUR SIDE  
>Demo kidu ite<strong>_

(Diamond Dust Dragon is summoned before Shiro)

_**Dare yorimo mitsu meteru**_

(… And Averia, Rider of Etro, before Lightning; the two monsters clash…)  
><em><strong>Kirei na mama de ite<strong>_

(… and in mid-fight, they form a ying-yang-kind of pose against each other)

_**Mune ni sai ta garasu no hana**_

(5 giant monsters are in the background, one of which is Megiddo-End Land Gigas)

(intrumental ending: two roses, a red and a white one, lean against each other in the wind; a pedal falls from the white one; Shiro and Lightning stand back to back to each other)

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Shiro: "We have to split up!"

Gadot: "Hey, look who's back!"

Fang: "What, is he crazy?"

Shiro: "We both want the same thing!"

Rosch: "I see your power has grown."

Lightning: "It's already started!"

Fang: "Those people are so blinded by fear, they can't even imagine it."

Snow: "He can handle it. He hero saves the day!"

Shiro: "I will never fall back again. My new Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Eden Assault- Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum!' With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Altair of Virtue** (Trap, normal)- You cannot activate this card during your opponent's turn. If your opponent controls 1 or more Synchro monsters, and you control no monsters, you can activate this card from your hand. Discard 1 card from your hand, then Special summon 1 "Megiddo" monster from your hand.

**Megiddo Ghoul – Taxim the Wail** (DARK/ level 4/ Zombie-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1700)- During your Main phase, you can return this face-up card you control to the hand to Special summon 1 "Megiddo" monster from your hand whose level is higher than this card's level. If the effect of "Megiddo Ghoul - Taxim the Wail" is used, you cannot Normal summon monsters until your 2nd next Standby phase.

**Megiddo Weed – Harvest the Sap** (DARK/ level 1/ Plant-type/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 100)- When a "Megiddo" monster is Special summoned, increase this card's level by 1 until the End phase.

**Megiddo Puppet – Crus the Sandrene** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Tuner/ Machine-type/ ATK: 600/ DEF: 800)- If you control at least 1 "Megiddo" monster, you can Special summon this card from your hand. You cannot use this effect if you control a non- "Megiddo" monster.

**Megiddo Rage – Orthos the Flood** (DARK/ level 6/ Fiend-type/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2400)- If you control 1 or more "Megiddo" monsters, you can halve this card's ATK and DEF and Normal summon it without a tribute. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a "Megiddo- End" monster.

**Diamond Dust Call** (Trap, Continous)- You can only activate this card if you control a face-up "Diamond Dust Dragon". Select it, then Special summon 1 monster from your hand. If that monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by either battle or your opponent's card effect, destroy this card and draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed, destroy the summoned monster. If the selected "Diamond Dust Dragon" is removed from the field, destroy this card.

**L-Nitro Jet Sniper** (WATER/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)- When this card is Normal summoned, you can pay 500 Life points to Special summon 1 "L-Nitro" monster from your deck. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a "L-Nitro" monster.

**Megiddo Penetrator – Anavatapta the Fountain** (DARK/ level 7/ Insect-type/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2300)- If this card is Special summoned by an effect that specifically summons "Megiddo" monsters, you can select 1 face-up card on the field. Until the End phase, that card's effect is negated. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a "Megiddo- End" monster.

**Wizard of White** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)- If your opponent attacks directly while your Life points are 1000 or less, you can discard this card from your hand; negate the attack, destroy the attacking monster and end the Battle phase.

**Effect Healer** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)- During your Main phase, if you control a face-up Effect monster whose effect is negated: select it, then Special summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned by this effect, the selected monster regains it's effect until the End phase.

**Trap Captor** (EARTH/ level 3/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300)- If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro material, you can select 1 face-up Spell and Trap card on the field and destroy it.

**Averia, Rider of Etro** (Synchro/ LIGHT/ level 4/ Tuner/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600)- 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>- During Battle phase: this card gains 400 ATK for every face-up Synchro monster on the field. If you Special summon a Synchro monster(s) to your side of the field, except by Synchro summon, you can make that monster's level become either 1 or 2 until the End phase.<p> 


	13. Eden Assault: Dragon Lapsus Infinitum

_To what do we cling, but hope and faith?_

_Against those that hold destiny at hand,_

_Us, slaves to destiny, were doomed to fail…_

- author unknown

Eden is the capital city of all Cocoon. It's a flying city of an already floating shell that serves as the seat of the Sanctum. All of it's political choices and weapons manufacturing begins and ends here. It is also here that the most important fal'Cie of Cocoon lie waiting: Eden, the voice of the fal'Cie that speaks to the human Sanctum, Dysley, a disguised fal'Cie himself, acting as a shepherd to the people he sees as sheep, and Orphan, the most powerful of the Cocoon fal'Cie, here it feeds the other fal'Cie with power and keeps Cocoon afloat. Here he sleeps, and dreams of death. The entire formation of this trinity was intended as a sick altair that will one day bring down Cocoon and summon their beloved Maker.

That day… has come.

The worst part is, people didn't even realize it.

In fact, they thought this was a day of joy.

It was on a special settings, the Grand Prix Circuit, that they celebrated a new kind of entertainment.

In the few days of Lightning's and Shiro's absence, the Sanctum labs were keeping themselves busy by studying and replicating the dueling Manadrive technology that Shiro has unintentionally brought there. By the looks of it, they must have perfected their use. And becuase of this, they invented, or rather re-invented, a brand new sport.

The stands and the viewing area of the Circuit was overflown with crowd. Apparently, official re-invention of the Duel Monsters Turbo Duels became a great success at an exponentional rate. First, there was a parade with a long line of decorated carts and pretty ladies waving and saluting. Then, an announcer of the event showed up on the big screen. This announcer was none other than Dysley himself.

_Dysley(overscreen): "People of Cocoon, my fellow citizens, we have survived the twilight, and gather now to greet the dawn of the day on which we decide our fate."_

In case you missed the notice, Dysley has played one last trick on Cocoon's populace, abandoning his seat as Primarch and appointing a semi-democratic rule in which the Sanctum, and Eden for that matter, were placed on the top. This was supposed to be a celebration of that event.

_Dysely: "Many are the lessons we have learned during our long night of hardship and sacrifice. And now we face choices. Choices which must be made as our hearts dictate, and not abandoned to uncaring chance."_

By this time, the highly gashioned race-track lighted up, exposing it's magnificent structure that was so brilliant it almost seemed to be made of running photons rather than solid material. Simultaneously, about two dozen racers appeared on the racetrack, turning the engines on what appeared to be the finest of duel technology. Those were all D-Wheels, but they were shaped like futuristic hoverbikes. They had no wheels, and never came in contact with the ground, so the name is a bit out of context. Not to mention, they were all tiled up and fashioned with bright material.

_Dysley: "Let us forge ahead with unflinching courage and honor the fallen with action. With these hands we shape the future."_

The lights on the track were moving from the red light, over to the orange lights, then yellow, and finally, at the same time as Dysley dropped a hankerchief he was holding, green.

That's when all racers started up. The first few seconds seemed like a futuristic race ralley. These D-Hovers, as one might call them, were moving at an awesome speed, moving up and down and defying gravity like a swarm of fireflies.

racer1: "This is what a D-Wheel feels like?"

racer2: "Such power!"

racer3: "I never imagined this new Momentum energy source would be so thrilling!"

racer4: "And they thought Duel Monsters was for kids. This is real adrenalline!"

On the wide screen, Dysley's smugging face was replaced by a different scene: it was displaying a large card being revealed, this being displayed on the screen of every D-Wheel in range. It was Speed World S!

_"Duel Mode on!"_

That's when the crowd went wild… and the racers.

1&2&3&4: "Riding Duel!"

5&6&7&8: "Acceleration!"

This is when the real meaning of Turbo Dueling came up: one by one, tens, almost hundreds of monsters were summoned by their respective players one by one. All kinds of monsters were moving at great speeds, insects, warriors, troopers, huge beasts, large dragons, machines, zombies, vehicles, mechs, birds, it was like a great march of turbo monsters. This was probably the first time ever that Cocoon people came up with the thought of controling monsters that are otherwise considered dangerous.

But here's something they were not counting on:

Imagine their surprise when a huge, ethereal seal appeared in the sky above them. With Riding Duels occuring as a main event, they must have all thought this was all a part of the show.

But that seal, it was a portal, and out of it, the following people flew in:

Lightning Farron, Snow Villiers, Shiro Whiterain, Sazh Katzroy, an unnamed chocobo chick, Oerba Dia Vanille, Hope Estheim and Oerba Yun Fang. The portal has launched them downwards in a freefall.

Shiro: "This is Eden?"

Snow: "And look at that, a welcoming party."

Hope: "Look at all those monsters they've got down there!"

Sazh: "Relax, kid. By the looks of it, they're all holograms. Sanctum has been busy reserving the rights for the creation of Turbo Duels."

Vanille: "Excuse me, but am I the only one who's noticed we're falling down?"

Fang: "Good point. How do you supose we survive this?"

Lightning: "It'd be very embarrasing to come all this way and then die by lack of parachute."

Shiro: "We better snap to it, then. (whistles)"

Another object was falling down alongside them. It was Shiro's own D-Wheel: King Blizzard, and it came to life the moment Shiro whistled. In freefall, it came down to Shiro, and he mounted it instantly, turning his usual garments into a turbo outfit, with a helmet included.

Sazh: "I like his idea. Let's bring on the guests of honor. (his brand lights up) Brynhildr! (launches his crystal)"

Snow: "(grabs and shatters his crystal) Shiva!"

Vanille: "(tosses her crystal) Let's go, Hecaton!"

Hope: "(brights up his crystal) Alexander!"

Fang: "Ha! (tosses her crystal) Bahamut!"

Lightning: "(summons her crystal) Odin…"

One by one, they all used their crystals and called forth their Eidolons. They all lined up in the sky, grabbed their masters and, in the case of some of them, morphed into vehicles: Odin became a horse for Lightning to ride on, Bahamut turned into a wyvern flyer, the Shiva sisters united into a motocycle, and Brynhildr became a race-car..

The crowd was enjoying the show, but some of them noticed the comotion above them.

kid: "Hey, look! (points up, people look up)"

lady: "What is that?"

guy: "More monsters?"

And thus, they arrived in Eden.

Lightning: "Here we go, everyone!"

* * *

><p>opening song: Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa & Endo: "Hakuyoku no Seiyaku: Pure Engagement" ("Sekirei: Pure Engagement", 2010)/

**Cold Saga  
><strong>(title screens, with cherry pedals flying by)

_**Atarashii  
>Yakusoku na<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning behold the waterfalls at Sulyya Springs)  
><em><strong>Kokoro wo tsuyoku tsunagu<br>**_(Sazh and Hope behold Cocoon from the Pulse meadows)

_**Kawaru seikai ni  
><strong>_(Vanille picks some flowers, presenting them to Fang)_**  
>Kane ga hibiku<br>**_(she smiles, and Snow greets them both)_**  
>Yukou!<br>**_(Shiro tightens his gloves, watching the sky with great resolve)

_**Owarinaki  
><strong>_(Dysley sitting on a throne in Orphan's Cradle)_**  
>Tatakai ga<br>**_(he glares at the screen, one half of his face enshadows…)_**  
>Subete wo hikisaite mo<br>**_(… and this half of his face becomes that of Barthandelus)_**  
><strong>_

_**Kimi no hohoemi  
><strong>_(Shiro flying on King Blizzard through the skies of Eden…)_**  
>Tada shinjite<br>**_(and performing summons…)  
><em><strong>(Ano hi no)<br>**_(Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer appear on his command)

_**Kimi no yume mamoreru nara  
>(Namida mo)<br>**_(Lightning beholds Eden from a high spot, the city shrouded in battles)

_**Itami sae dakishimeyou  
>(Kizamou)<br>**_(she jumps down…)

_**Kasaneau  
><strong>_(Sazh and Vanille running through Edenhall)_**  
>Kono omoi mune no chikai<br>**_(Snow and Fang running through Orphan's Cradle)  
><em><strong> Yuzurenai<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning in mid-fall, they are trying to reach each other)

_**Aa  
>Sora no haruka hate made<strong>_

(Shiro summones Ice Battleclaw, then Fairy Ice-Cone, both of which synch together into Diamond Dust Dragon; the dragon takes flight)

_**Sou  
>Kakete yuku yo na<br>**_(Eidolons appear: Alexander, Brynhildr, then Bahamut)_**  
>Kasoku shiteku jounetsu<br>**_(Yaag Rosch with a horrifying monster behind him)

_**Aa  
>Donna unmei datte<br>**_(Barthandelus waves some cards, and five colossal shadows appear behind him, the first one being Land Gigas; Shiro has confronted them)

_**Sou  
>Takaku koeteku<br>**_(Diamond Dust Dragon and L-Nitro Plasma Rail synch into Mirrordust Dragon)_**  
>Makenai yuuki kureta kara<br>**_(it flies into the sky, and becomes an even larger dragon in a burst of light)__

__(instrumental finish: Serah waves at the group, all of which have lined up, and Shir sees a shooting star in the sky)

**Cold Saga**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 13: Eden Assault- Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum!<strong>

The fall down turned up a bit better for some, and not as good for the others. For example: Lightning, Shiro and Sazh managed to land on the race-track without problems, simply by following the direction speed was taking them.

Then, there was Alexander, the robot-like Eidolon, with Hope on his shoulders. With his sheer non-speed based design, the hulk simply smashed the track beneath it's feet upon comming down. This created a slight mayhem among racers, one of which had to break suddenly, and another one which had to turn hard. This turn became a stunt that might have ended in a crash…

If it wasn't for Snow and his Shiva sisters that suddenly arrived and grabbed the racer's D-Wheel before it fell down.

racer: "What… What is going on?"

Shiva sisters were caryying the now half-wrecked D-wheel while Snow was standing atop of it, waving to the crowd. They were cheering him on…

Snow: "Oh yeah! The hero saves the day! (waves at the crowd)"

… but then they noticed a certain detail on his left arm that he had put up. Exposed, there was his l'Cie brand.

"What's that?"

"Look, isn't that…"

"L'Cie! It's l'Cie!"

And that's how things turned a bit chaotic.

Snow: "Huh? (looks at his brand; sweatdrops) Oh, maybe I should have covered that up."

Seeing little point in remaining there, Snow made the Shiva sisters transform into his bike, which he used to drive off.

_announcement: "Alert! Alert! L'Cie on the race-track, I repeat, l'Cie on the race-track! This is not a drill!"_

As soon as the people realized what was happening, they started running about just like a panicked stampede, attempting to evacuate the circuit in their way: in a rush. About the same time, elite military units occupied the area, pointing guns.

More vehicles showed up on the race-track, these resembling their hoverbike D-Wheels, yet piloted by marksmen. They were now chasing down Snow.

Snow: "Give me a break!"

From the opposite direction, Lightning came up, riding Gestalt mode Odin and wielding his Zantetsuken blade. Pilots of two chasing vehicles gulped when they saw her arrive, and they bailed out before she came close. When she did, she sliced those vehicles in half, blowing them up. Odin then morphed back into his humanoid form, and started blocking away incomming missles with his shield, while Lightning jumped of his back and onto another moving D-Wheel. This was much to the dismay of the driver controlling it.

driver: "You're dead!"

Lightning: "You first."

With a quite elegant move, she kicked the driver of his seat and sat on it in his stead. Just as she was done with that, she directed the D-Wheel into a brick wall, before being grabbed and pulled out by Odin next to her, who instantly retook his horse form. The abandoned D-Wheel crashed into the wall.

Meanwhile, Shiro was also being pursued by fast-moving military vehicles, although his King Blizzard proved as an even match to them.

officer: "Freeze!"

Shiro: "Haha, very funny."

Shiro's brand lit up, and he drew five cards, placing them on the playmat console like a straight flush of solitare. Before him, monsters came to life:

BlueGiant: "Giant!"

Ice Battleclaw: "Hyah!"

Saber Skater: "Sha-sha-SHA!"

Frostland Lizard: "Growl!"

Huriboh: "Huri-huriii…"

PSICOM driver: "What the…?"

Shiro: "Keep them busy!"

That's how Shiro's monsters all charged and attacked the pursuing vehicles. Their motion was one half running, one half hovering at great speeds.

Ice Battleclaw rushed next to a pursuing hoverbike, slammed one clawed hand into it's hood, then left. This damaged the hoverbike and made it slow down, crashing and exploding upon contact with the vahicle behind it. Fortunately, both drivers bailed out in time.

Saber Skater was a serious show-off. He skated on blades attached to his feet, but also performed rapid dance movement making it look like he was also breakdancing at the same time, thus confusing the enemies and dosging their shots. Every now and then, he'd slam a foot into a hoverbike next to him, scratching them and forcing them to pull over.

Frostland Lizard used a technique quite similar to the previous two, slamming it's claws, teeth and tailspike into any random enemy vehicle that approached.

Huriboh demonstrated an interesting technique: he hovered in front of the driver, confusing him, them became transparent and entered the hoverbike he was piloting. A few seconds later, the hoverbike turned cold, then froze solid with icicles growing out of it. Due to this malfunction, the bike slammed somewhere sideways along the road, after Huriboh exited the machine and winked innocently.

Then there was Blue Giant: this brute grabbed one hoverbike in each hand, shook the drivers out of their seats like he was shaking cups of salt and pepper, and when both drivers fell out, he slammed and crushed both hoverbikes between his clashing hands.

Then, the last thing remaining in pursuit was a huge golem-like enemy mech: a Bulwarker. It rammed against Blue Giant with surprising speed, pushing the monster back, then revealed a pair of massive turrets previously hidden in it's shoulders, and just when it was about to fire it on Shiro…

… The Bulwarker was blown up by the sudden impact of a narrow heat ray. Moments later, Fang flew above the machine's remains, on the back of her Eidolon Bahamut. She waved at Shiro before turning her attention to the now battlefield-made circuit.

Meanwhile, Vanille got surrounded by a couple of platoons of angry soldiers. They were all pointing their guns at her.

Soldier1: "Surround her!"

soldier2: "Awaiting orders, sir!"

Vanille: "Wait just a minute! Please, there's no need for violence."

When she said that, her Eidolon Hecatoncheir jumped down on the scene behind her, then assumed it's Gestalt mode: every single of his many massive arms became a cannon tube, alltogether forming 4 huge gatling cannons, aimed at the soldiers (she didn't notice this). In a sudden "Oh smeg!" kind of reaction, all soldiers dropped their guns, and put their hands up.

Vanille: "There, see? No one got hurt."

By the time she turned around and noticed Hecatoncheir standing behind her, the Eidolon already retook his humanoid form and pretended to be watching the sky.

Simultaneosly, Sazh was also in a pickle. An entire platoon of enemy vehicles surrounded him and started wacking his Bryinhildr race-car from literally all directions. This was a bit too much for the old man, and for the chocobo that was alongside him.

Sazh: "(bump) Gah! I know traffic jams can be a pain in the rear, but this is too much! (turns the wheel) Let's turn up the heat, Brynhildr!"

Sazh was turning the steering wheel at a great speed, making his Gestalt car spin around rapidly and produce a trace of fiery waves all along, making it appear like being on slippery ground. The Eidolon kept sending waves and waves of fireblasts in all directions, repelling and ultimately scattering all the enemies in range.

You get the picture, no? The field turned chaotic.

Shiro was just driving on, and then he saw a lined-up platoon of PSICOM soldiers in the distance, all of which were aiming large caliber riffles in his directions. He blinked for a second, but instead of turning sideways, he just accelerated and aimed King Blizzard directly at them.

soldier1: "He's not stopping!"

soldier2: "Wait for it, he's out of range."

But Shiro was still not slowing down…

soldier3: "He's gonna ram us!"

soldier2: "Open fire! Fire at will!"

Their aim was not the best, but driving directly into a storm of bullets was still not the best option. But, that didn't stop Shiro. And as soon as he got dangerously close to them, at full speed…

soldier2: "Look out! (jumps aside)"

.. Do you know that move hockey players do, sliding sideways and creating a minor wave of snow as they grind the ice beneath their feet? Imagine that, in D-Wheel style, magnified a hundred times.

Shiro: "Hockey Fountain!"

By sliding sideways like that, Shiro made King Blizzard create a massive wave of ice and snow spontaneously, this creating a big, surfer-wave like structure of ice before the soldiers, which Shiro used as a jumping ramp. As he was still headed sideways, not with his hood in the front, King Blizzard perfromed a few rolls while in the air, stunning the soldiers he jumped over, but still managed to land on his wheels, and continue driving like nothing happened. This move occured in slow motion, and it took a little more than 2 seconds to execute.

A few seconds later, Lightning came next to Shiro, riding on Odin.

Shiro: "You keeping up, Sparky?"

Lightning: "It's you who's slowing down, Sparkles."

They completely ignorred the facts that they nicknammed each other.

Shiro: "The ressistance here is too dense, our actions might endanger innocent lives. We have to split up."

Lightning: "Think you can handle things by yourself?"

Shiro: "I'll be fine. I'll distract their mobile forces for you and the others to reach Orphan easier."

Lightning: "If Barthandelus is waiting for us, then it'd be there (points), in Edenhall. We'll rondevouz there. Don't you dare be late!"

Shiro: "I won't. You be careful!"

That's when they went different ways. Shiro was headed back to the soldiers he just flew over, and Lightning went to inform the others. Sazh and Snow were the first to join her in mid-drive, and later Fang also approached them from the sky.

Fang: "Leaving so soon? Wait, where's wonder-boy?"

Lightning: "Shiro will buy us some time. We have to move before Eden becomes completely overrun by military forces."

Fang: "What, is he crazy?"

Sazh: "So now it's _us_ that's ditching _him_?"

Snow: "Don't even start it. Have a little faith. He can handle it."

The group then came to the spot where Hope and Alexander were holding their grounds. Hope was aiming at the soldiers with his boomerang from Alexander's shoulder, while the Eidolon kept kicking and tossing enemy forces in a similar manner to how King Kong would toy around. Hope noticed them all comming.

Hope: "Guys, over here!"

Fang: "Hang on to your sockets! (dives in)"

Bahamut went to reach Hope, and allowed him to jump on his back next to Fang while the boy simultaneously dismissed his Eidolon.

Also:

Vanille: "Hey!"

Vanille was being carried by Hecatoncheir, who had to make a few powerful leaps down and forward in order to make haste. As soon as he made road contact, he assumed his Gestalt mode, that of a bipedal cannon blaster, which was ridden by Vanille.

Vanille: "Wait up, guys, Hecaton can't move that fast!"

* * *

><p>Shiro was successful in gaining the attention of PSICOM troops. As soon as he sped up next to them, promting them to follow him, they fell right for it.<p>

Soldier: "After him, go!"

The soldiers soon mounted their hoverbikes and went in pursuit at high speed.

There was a dangerous drop in the road, about several hundreds of feet deep, tha was leading to the main streets of Eden. However, this dive did not bother neither of them too much: the soldiers were practically already flying with their hoverbikes, while Shiro managed to master speed motion and use the speed currents as tagable roads, thus landing safely and continuing the drive.

When he glanced to look at his pursuers behind him, he noticed a perculiar feature about their vehicles:

Shiro: "Those are all D-Wheels? (looks at his screen) In that case…"

He touched a few panels on his screen, thus flashing and activating a certain large Spell card: Speed World S. The same card flashed on the screens of the PSICOM hoverbikes.

_"Duel Mode on."_

soldier: "What is this?"

Shiro simply smiled. Right now, he had them on his field.

* * *

><p>Dysley, from an unknown location, kept gazing at the mayhem that the l'Cie arrival has brought on Eden. The view from his point was filled with noise, pillars of smoke and people running about.<p>

But, he didn't see it as a scene of horror. In fact, he never stopped smiling.

Dysley: "And so… we greet the new dawn."

Just then, he picked his staff up… and brought it down again, touching the ground with it's end.

A simple and harmless motion. Yet, when he performed it, it was anything but harmless.

* * *

><p>A mighty airship was called in to aid and resolve the newly found l'Cie threat: the Proudclad, the only fighter airship with a cockpit that resembled an ogre's face, as well as pride and joy of Liutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch, the finest PSICOM soldier there is. From his point of view, the state was chaotic indeed, he kept scanning the city from above in hope to spot the dangerous invaders.<p>

Instead, he spotted something much worse.

Rosch: "I'm comming for you, l'Cie. (receives a call) Rosch here."

_soldier(over the link): "Liutenant Colonel, we have a situation here! Highest grade possible!"_

Rosch: "Say again, patrol. And speak clearly."

_soldier: "The armies of Pulse… they're using transgates!"_

Rosch: "What? Transgates? How many are comming through?"

_Soldier: "Numbers unconfirmed. But it's a full-scale invasion! Eden's being overrun!"_

That's when he saw it too: all over the city, large dim lights appeared. And where ever they were, people were screaming.

Rosch: "My goddness…"

* * *

><p>The scene in the city was as following:<p>

At the highway, usually overflown with high-speed traffic, a large transgate opened up. As soon as the drivers spotted it they started braking and ultimately resulting in a collision cascade reaction that injured more than a few people, but the real problem emerged when something walked out of that gate: a huge Pulsian machine called Juggernaut.

At another part of the city, more of these gates opened up, letting in swarms of flying Cie'th.

At a main square, a huge gate let a dinosaur-sized tortoise walk throuh.

At a park, more of these gates opened up, and marching out came a squad of large walking fish.

Another few gates appeared over the alleys, serving as access points for huge centaurian warmechs with floating armshields at their side.

Where-ever these gates appeared, panic engulfed the citizens, and the creatures that invaded he city started running amock, destroying properties, crashing buildings and altogether rampaging while the panicking populace kept running for their lives.

That was the sight that the l'Cie saw when they reached an open position within the city. They dismissed their Eidolons in order not to stand out too much, but as it seems that won't be a problem now:

Snow: "What the… Where did all these come from?"

Sazh: "It's the same nasties that we saw hibernating in the Ark, right?"

Hope: "Do you think the fal'Cie activated the arks?"

Lightning: "It's already starting! Just like Barthandelus told us, he will succumb the entire populace of Cocoon in despair, then crash it entirely with the Megiddos!"

Snow: "I sure don't wanna be around when these guys show up. We best get moving!"

Nodding, the l'Cie continued their rush to Edenhall.

Lightning: _"Shiro… be careful."_

* * *

><p>She barely had to worry about him. Right now, he was in his own element. Even though it was a 3 on one Riding Duel, his enemies were all inexperienced, so it took Shiro little time to get to this point:<p>

He turned around to face his opponents, with his D-Wheel still running in the right direction.

Shiro: "Battle! Attack them all directly!"

On his side was not one, not two, but three of his trusted Synchro monsters of Frostland.

First, Frostland Lancer threw his spear at the first PSICOM pursuer, which blew up on impact like a missle.

soldier1: "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…! (LP: 0/ LOSER)"

This driver soon lost control over his vehicle, and came to a sudden stop when it started flipping up and down.

Then, Frostland Knight approached the 2nd target and slashed the air in front of it, creating a massive, blue shockwave.

soldier2: "Gyaaaaaaaaaahhh….! (LP: 0/ LOSER)"

That man, too, had smoke comming out of his D-Wheel and pulled over all of the sudden, not to be seen again.

Finally, Frostland Archfiend took a look at the last enemy in his way.

soldier3: "W-wait, wait!"

The Archfiend slammed the ground in front of the soldier, bringing up a great frost-quake, with mighty icicles sprouting out of the ground. This kind of event pushed the last soldier's vehicle up and tossed it from the track.

soldier3: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! (LP: 0/ LOSER)"

Finally, the monsters vanished and Shiro halted his D-Wheel to see the situation of the city: it did not look good. A small pack of flying Cie'th just flew above his head, and he saw giant Centaurions mopping up PSICOM troops in the distant sector of the city.

Shiro: "Those creatures belong to the Ark of Eden… (looks at Edenhall) So, it was your doing. I can't loose any more time. I have to get to Edenhall!"

King Blizzard brummed with power, and Shiro took a short glance at the screen.

Shiro: "Aero-Graviton, huh? Let's see how it perfroms."

Then, he started driving at high-speed, accelerating to the point when he could perform Accel Synchro, and a radiant burst of light surrounded him.

A small circular gauge appeared on his screen, filling up at a quick rate until it became red completely.

_"Aero-Graviton- standby. (gauge full) Aero-Graviton- ready to launch."_

A bursting blue flame appeared around King Blizzard, forming what appeared to be wings of energy around the front wheels.

Shiro: "Here goes. Acceler-AAAAAAAAAAAAATTTE!"

Here's the daily wisdom: NEVER try making a motocycle-like vehicle fly.

Kids, don't try this at home.

Adults, you neither.

The burst of speed was a bit more than what he expected. Indeed, King Blizzard took of the ground and started flying of by itself, and with the blue energy burst beneath him, it made it look like King Blizzard was carried on the backs of a large, blue phoenix.

But, it's not as fantastic as it sounds.

Shiro barely had any control over this new ability, and instead of flying in a straight line, he was rolling in mid air like a flying torpedo, and as he could not control the alditude yet, he came dangerously close to the ground. That's where people were, and they were all jumping aside on the sight of him.

Shiro: "Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me! Comming through!"

It was hilarious when you think about it. At one point, Shiro almost bumped into a building and ended up driving sideways along it's wall, then looping out of control right above an Adamantoise that just so happened to cross his path. After that, he flipped over a flying billboard, flew upside down, made an Immleman turn (an aeronautic stunt) and zig-zagged hoping he won't hit anything along the way.

From above, the Proudclad was beholding the city, coordinating his ground troops.

Then, Rosch, the pilot, noticed something.

Rosch: "Huh? (zooms in) What is that?"

It was Shiro. Flying, that is. As much as the image confused him, a scan of his appearance made a screenshot of his profile image pop up on Rosch's screen. He only saw his name and signs such as "enemy of the state", and no other information was available.

Rosch: "I see. So it's him. This time… I'll deal with you myself!"

With that, Rosch turned the Proudclad around and piloted it in Shiro's direction.

He, on the other hand, was still having trouble keeping his D-Wheel in the air. On the first sight of trouble, Shiro decided to descend on the closest road available. He did so with success, driving onwards and disengaging the Aero Graviton, Shiro felt like he crash-landed, barely composing himself.

Shiro: "(sigh) This is a lot harder than it looks."

Just then, a shadow flew above him. He saw it, and noticed: Proudclad was flying above him.

A few missles were shot from the Proudclad's front turrets. Shiro repeled them by waving his hand, which summoned a wall of ice next to him that either blocked the missles or froze them in place.

_Rosch (over the speaker): "So that's how it is?"_

After seeing that his attack did not phase Shiro one bit, Rosch directed the Proudclad so that is began flying after Shiro, on the road below.

Shiro: "What is it now?"

The huge machine took almost the entire road behind him. Then, things got even more interresting: after making contact with the ground at high speed, grinding the concrete beneath it, the Proudclad went through a transformation process. It's otherwise wide-expressed form became compressed, a the boosters beneath it died and opened up, revealing massive, monster-truck sized wheels. The boosters on the rear were apparently pushing the mech forward, and these turned into what were apparently exhaust pipes. The chest lowerd slightly, overlapping with the turrets in the front to become some kind of front hood. Finally, the ogre's face slid down on this hood, revealing the high-cockpit and the man inside: Yaag Rosch. Alltogether, the thing now looked like a high-speed tank of sorts rather than what it was supposed to be: a D-Wheel.

Shiro: "What a monstrous D-Wheel!"

Rosch: "My name is Yaag Rosch, PSICOM division."

* * *

><p>He streets of Eden became more and more crowded with soldiers and monsters of Pulse. One such division of troopers was trying to hold a monster at bay: an Adamantoise, the colossal dinosaur-shaped and dinosaur-sized land tortoise. The soldiers were literally like ants in comparison to this creature, and they were doing their best to try and bring it down with their machine-guns, but none of their bullets ever made as much as a scratch to the titan.<p>

trooper1: "It's no good! We're just not dealing enough damage!"

trooper2: "The thing's footsteps alone are doing a number on us. How the heck do we stop it?"

None of their actions managed to slow the giant down. If anything, they only made it angrier.

trooper3: "(ceases firing) Cease fire! Retreat! Retreat!"

On his mark, the soldiers ceased firing and started an all-out escape. Their enemy was massive, and it's movements slow, but even this simple walk was an evident chase. They all lost hope to victory, and retreated into what appeared to be a shelled–in wall on the other end of the street.

One of them, however, remained back, and was trying to at least stall the beast by shooting rapidly into it's face. It was for no effect.

trooper at the gate: "Hurry up! The gates are closing!"

That's when the rogue soldier ceased firing and started retreating as well.

rogue: "Wait! Wait for me!"

But, by the time he arrived, the gates that kept the soldiers safe already closed, and all he could do was bang on the gates and yell his lungs out.

rogue: "No! Open up! Let me in! Save me, save me!"

He turned around, backs to the gate, and saw the most horrible sight imaginable: the Adamantoise was standing right in front of him, it's tusks large enough to lift small houses, and it's gleam red with running veins.

rogue: "(aims) Don't come any closer!"

The tortoise was starting to lower it's head, and opening it's mouth.

rogue: "No! Wait, please! NOOOO!"

And suddenly…

Snow: "Emperor's Fist!"

With it's fist charged with powerful magic, Snow leaped up and slammed the Adamantoise right in the left cheek. The effect was evident, it was like someone just gave the beast a mighty slap. Even the tusk on it's left side started to crack a little, and the monster roared in pain as it's head was pushed sideways.

Snow: "Oh yeah!"

rogue: "You're…"

Next, a great amount of strings was tossed across the entire backside of the Adamantoise. These strings came from Vanille's rod, who was standing on the beast's right. The strings were quite thin, but powerful, and they connected to the monster like a giant web.

Vanille: "Gotcha!"

And the other l'Cie came running on the scene. The ones in the front were Lightning and Fang, and they had their weapons ready.

Lightning: "Together!"

Fang: "Do as I do! (swings her spear rapidly) HAAAAA!"

Fang's attack looked like a simple slash, but it's effects were far greater: a spiraling shockwave was climbing on the Adamantoise's left foreleg.

Lightning: "HEAAAH! (slashes)"

Lightning's blade-slash did the same, amplifying Fang's attack ten-fold, severely injuring the leg, and forcing the Adamantoise to lift it up, yelling in pain.

Vanille: "(pulls the rod) Aaaaand puuuulllllll… Ghhhhhh… Gosh, you're heavy!"

Vanille was intending to tilt the Adamantoise sideways, so that it's weakspots might be revealed. How is it possible that a cute little girl like that managed to tilt a monstrosity like that? Beats me, but at any rate, she did force the tortoise to tilt sideways, and expose a portion of it's belly.

That's when Hope and Sazh came in. They were both forming a mighty magical attack by pointing their hands at each other.

Hope: "Eat this!"

Sazh: "Wish on these fireworks!"

And they launched it, a massive, car-sized ball of fire, lightning, ice and who knows what else. This megabomb was hurled at the Adamantoise's belly, where it detonated, gravely injuring the beast.

After howling one last time, the Adamantoise fell sideways, and then it stopped moving. As the smoke cleared, the effect was evident: the attack has scorched it's entire ventral side, starting from the lower neck and all the way to the root of the tail.

The l'Cie came together after this, high-fiving each other on occasion. But…

Rogue: "L'Cie! (aims his gun at them)"

The rogue soldier almost shot the people that just saved him. This disturbed them a bit, but none of them did anything to prevent it. They all put their wepons away, but they showed no signs of surrendering.

After a few grunts of confusion, the rogue soldier ran off, without shooting anything.

Glad they managed to get out alive, at least without being slandered by the troops anymore, the l'Cie sighed in relief, even thoguh something was still bothering them.

Sazh: "So much for graditude."

Vanille: "But… we all fight on the same side now. Why do we have to fight each other as well?"

Fang: "It ain't easy explaining it to them. Those people are so blinded by fear, they can't even imagine it."

Hope: "All that effort, and to them, we're still just monsters."

Snow: "Cheer up. Have faith a little."

Lightning: "He's right. After this day is over, everyone will see the clear picture. Let's show them how human we still are!"

Just as they all said "Right!" in response, Lightning felt a great pain in her chest. On her brand to be precise. It was like someone stabbed her and then healed her. She grasped her chest and grunted.

Hope: "Light! What's wrong?"

Lightning: "I don't know… _This pain, just like_… It's Shiro, I think… I think he's in danger somewhere!"

Sazh: "What, now he caught up with it?"

Fang: "We have no choice but wish him good luck. He can't help us, and we can't help him. That's just the kind of situation we got ourselves in."

Vanille: "But… We can still believe in him. Our bonds and faith in each other has pulled up miracles before, it's too soon to asume the worst."

Sazh: "Truth be told. I'd sooner wind up bald than start thinking there's a situation our new Shiro can't handle."

Their statements brought up a smile on their faces. Especially Lightning. You have to see it to believe how wonderful her smile can be.

Snow: "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shiro was still facing Rosch and his fortress of a D-Wheel on the far end of Eden.<p>

Rosch: "Shiro Whiterain, suspect of 3 ongoing investigations. You were involved in the attack on Palompolum, the assault on the Palamecia, and you are held responsible for the decimation of half the Sanctum's armada. Not to mention, ever since we got you on the scene, disastrous accidents have been ocurring regarding Duel Monsters. Tell me, how can you live with such sin?"

Shiro: "I live with the burden of many. But, even though I often blame myself, I cannot take responsibility for everything. For what happened to your fleet and state, I am sorry, but I am doing my best to make amends for it."

Rosch: "How can you make amends for taking someone's life? Do you recall Jihl Nabaat?"

Shiro: "Nabaat?"

Shiro had a flashback of the mentioned person: when he first met her, she was a cold and ferocious woman, but after he bested her own beliefs, she realized the truth of things in her last moments… then got killed by Dysley's hand.

Shiro: "I see. So, Jihl was your…"

Rosch: "She was my superior. And she lost her life on the day she met you, along with many other fine officers and crewmembers of the airship Palamecia. And Mysidia, and Deist, and Burmecia. His Excelency, Primarch Galenth Dysley of the Sanctum was only fortunate enough to survive that incident."

Shiro: "Are you blaming me for her demise?"

Rosch: "Colonel Nabaat does not perish easily. You were the only one with the means."

Shiro: "You're wrong! You must understand, the one that brought down your fleet and killed Jihl was-"

Rosch: "I understand enough. Your motives are irregardless, everywhere you come only suffering comes by. Same goes for your l'Cie friends. We cannot trust you no better than the fal'Cie that sent you."

Shiro: "That's what I'm trying to say! The fal'Cie are the ones that wish to destroy everything! And they'll use the power of Megiddo to do so!"

Rosch: "Megiddo? You mean like that monster that decimated my armada? I cannot trust such a tale."

Shiro: "Then, what do you want from me?"

Rosch: "The l'Cie must be disposed in battle. Your kind, however, can only be stopped your own game. (the consoles around him light up) I challenge you to a duel, and I do so on the backs of this mighty Proudclad."

Shiro: "You're not my enemy, Rosch! We both want the same thing!"

Rosch: "No. Our goals could not be more different. I despise the fal'Cie and the Sanctum, but with their rule, it is the only way Cocoon might survive. If you aim to stop that, my dream will fade."

Shiro: "_What do I do? Don't tell me there's no other choice…_ (his brand lights up) _I have other things to consider. Lightning and the others… Without my help, they cannot stop Barthandelus as he is now. _Have it your way!"

**Speed World S** then appeared on both their screens.

_"Duel Mode on!"_

So they started.

Shiro&Rosch: "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Shiro: LP: 4000

Rosch: LP: 4000

This hardlyseemed like a fair battle: Shiro was practically running away from Rosch and his Proudclad. One wrong move, and the colossal vehicle will crush his King lizzard like a tin-can.

Shiro: "I don't feel like racing against an opponent that large. I'll let you take the lead."

Rosch: "If that's the case, I'll go first. (draws) I am not alone fighting this duel, Whiterain. With this deck, all of PSICOM and Guardian Corps lend me their power. It is the strength I wish to use to restore our home. (selects a card) I summon my **Tune Commander**!"

His summoned monster looked like a futuristic, robotic soldier with a round body and sparks running through it's chest. It was mainly white, except for the head, which was red. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Rosch: "Tune Commander's monster effect activates. When I have no Tuners on my side, then my Commander can summon one from my hand. However, I must pay 500 Life points to do so."

Rosch: LP: 3500

Rosch: "I summon the Tuner **Synchro Highstar**!"

The next monster looked like a white, five-tipped star with it's head tip pointing upwards. It had a female face in the center, as well as a pair of arms which were apparently closed in a praying pose. DEF: 1500/ LV3

Shiro: "A non-Tuner and a Tuner in the same turn. It is as I thought, he is a dangerous opponent."

Rosch: "With this formation, I now comence the synchronization: I tune the level 4 Tune Commander with the level 3 Synchro Highstar!"

It was as if the Highstar sighed a gentle word before dissolving into three Synchro rings for the Tune Commander to fly through. Their inner ligthts united.

4* + 3* = 7*

Rosch: "Potential given as power, rise up and awake the wrathful god from his eternal slumber. Hence, deliver justice upon this road! Synchro summon!"

The burst of light was emitted, then started to bend and swirl like a large serpent of light. As light was fading, the details of the monster trapped inside became more and more evident.

Rosch: "Manifest, **Ancient Sacred Wyvern**!"

Shiro knew that monster too well, so it's arrival was more than a surprise for him. It was a large serpantine dragon with wings on the front, and legs on the rear end, with it's white body covered in odd markings and long, blonde hair swirling behind it. DEF: 2000/ LV7

Shiro: "This monster… It's the same as the one Jihl used against me!"

Rosch: "A memento to my fallen comrades. I can imagine no better tribute to them. Due to Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ability, since I have less Life points than you, Wyvern looses that much difference in Attack points."

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: ATK: 1600

Rosch: "I set a card face-down. Turn end."

Shiro: "_Ancient Sacred Wyvern gains ATK if my Life points became lower than his. He, however, intentionally summoned it knowing he has no advantage here. It's a completely different style than Jihl offered. Maybe he's fighting with a different kind of vendetta_. (looks at his deck) _But, no matter what it is, I have to surpass it._ (draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 1

Rosch: SC: 1

Shiro: "(looks at the drawn card) _This card is…_ (thinks) _I see, that might work_. (picks another card) I summon **Elmas Dragon**!"

His summoned monster looked like a close relative to Diamond Dust Dragon, being a dragon covered in icy crystals. However, this one was apparently a wyvern, had blue skin, and was not as beautiful as Diamond Dust: it's head was closely resembling that of a bat rather than a dragon. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Shiro: "When Elmas Dragon is summoned, his effect allows me to Special summon a level 3 Tuner monster from my hand. So I special summon **Shiva Shield **as well!"

Another monster appeared on his side: his recurring icy shield with a blue eye in the middle. ATK: 0/ LV3

Rosch: "A level 4 non-Tuner and a level 3 Tuner. Are you trying to…"

Shiro: "I too can perform a first-turn Synchro. I tune the level 4 Elmas Dragon with the level 3 tuner Shiva Shield!"

So it happened: Shiva shield closed it's eye, then reopened it quickly, thus creating 3 Synchro rings and disappearing. Elmas Dragon flew through these rings, uniting their inner lights.

4* + 3* = 7*

Shiro: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

So it happened that he summoned his Dragon Synchro. A gale of sparkling dust emerged from where the summon took place…

Shiro: "Rise up, **Diamond Dust Dragon**!"

… And the singing Diamond Dust Dragon arrived. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Despite seeing an enemy in that monster, Rosch could not help but admire it's appearance.

Rosch: "I see your power has grown. You summon out your Comandee with more self-confidence than before."

Shiro: "I must destroy that Wyvern before he gets a chance to grow too powerful! Battle, Diamond Dust Dragon! Attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern with Sonic Vortex!"

His dragon released a burst of blue energy, directed at the Wyvern, completely incinerating it's higher half, while the lower half exploded spontaneously moments later.

Rosch: "Ancient Sacred Wyvern's monster effect activates! When destroyed in battle, I can pay 1000 Life points to revive it!"

Rosch: LP: 2500

With another burst of light, the Wyvern took another breath, and reappeared. ATK: 2100… 600

Shiro: "It's so weak now. What are you up to?"

Rosch: "I have sworn to make you suffer for demolishing our peaceful lives on Cocoon, Whiterain Shiro. If it will get me closer to my goal, I will pay every price!"

Shiro: "_So he really does mean business. I can't fight him the same way I fought Jihl_. (beholds a card in his hand, and picks it) _No, I must… break my own limits_. (sets 2 cards) I set 2 cards face-down. Turn end."

* * *

><p>The l'Cie kept charging forward, trying to reach Edenhall. They found many obsticles in their path: not only monsters, but blown up suroundings, shattered pieces of concrete, not to mention PSICOM's constant attempts to stop them.<p>

And then, they came across a door. A huge door. Large enough for the Titanic to come through, but it was closed. If they could only come through it, they'd come closer to Edenhall.

But they saw no ways of entering it. Out of frustration, Snow kept banging on it with his fist.

Snow: "Come on! Open up!"

Lightning: "We can't stop just here. Edenhall is just up ahead!"

And so, both him and Lightning kept banging the door, looking for some kind of mechanism to open it. Nothing worked.

Sazh: "Guys, I think the door's winning. Give it a rest."

Fang: "He's right, you're just pushing yourselves."

Snow and Lightning obeyed, and stopped banging. Snow was already worn out by the battles they had before, so he had to lean against the gate to rest a bit.

Snow: "Come on, just a little firther…"

Sazh: "Hey, I know you want to see Serah, but loosing too much strength on the way there won't help anybody. Don't panic. (leans against the gate) We'll figure something out."

And as soon as he leaned against the gate: they sprung to life, and started opening up. The fact that this occured as soon as Sazh touched them only freaked him out more.

Sazh: "(O.O) Something's seriously up with me and doors lately!"

And then, they opened wide enough… and something flew in towards the group from the other side: three hoverbikes.

Hope: "Incomming!"

Naturally, the l'Cie thought it was another military strike, but they could not see the hoverbike's pilots.

Until…

?: "Hey, look who's back!"

Snow: "That voice… No way!"

Those were certainly not PSICOM soldiers running the bikes. Snow recognized all of them.

The first bike in sight was piloted by a huge, dark-skinned man, arguably even larger than Snow. His hair had a burning color-motif, and he was wearing a teal outfit fit for backstreet bouncers, not to mention he was extremely muscular.

The second bike was piloted by a black-haired woman in an odd outfit that looked like a volleyball suit, with purple garments overlapping the white ones.

There were 2 people on the third bike: a young man with an awkward blue hairstyle and feathers over his attire, and the other one was an even younger person, a blonde boy completely covered in baggy clothes and with googles on his forehead.

Snow: "You guys… Gadot. Lebreau. Yuj, Maqui."

Fang: "You know them?"

Snow: "Know them? I practically raised them!"

Yuj: "What, you? Raised us?"

Maqui: "That makes you the worst babysitter in the world, Snow."

Lightning: "One of a kind Snow exclusive team: the NORA."

Gadot: "Nice to see you too, Snow. Why the long face? Gate got you beat, hero?"

Lebreau: "Pretty lame. Not like you to call it quits with the missus waiting."

Snow: "Heh… That's right. I still have to pick up Serah."

Yuj: "So, when is the glorious occasion?"

Snow: "Don't worry about that. None of you are invited."

The group laughed it up a bit, they felt like they needed a bit of laugh with all that was happening. But, eventually, this question had to pop up:

Yuj: "So Snow… hear you're a l'Cie now."

And the laughing stopped, just like that.

Snow: "(sigh) Yes. That's true."

They were expecting harsh words from their friends. Instead:

Maqui: "Man, then why didn't you tell us?"

Snow: "Huh?"

Yuj: "That's right, why the heck didn't you try and talk to us?"

Snow: "Uhm, well… things happened. You how it is, fal'Cie here, otherworldly card-games there, it became a friggin' complicated situation."

Lebreau: "How lame. You kept us waiting."

Maqui: "Us and the rest of the Purge fugitives. You really are a lousy babysitter."

Gadot: "Right, those Pulse fal'Cie sure know how to pick 'em."

Lightning: "True. Of all the idiots in the world, they had to go with this one."

The others laughed a bit again.

Snow: "(!) Oi, you guys! You can't talk to me like that, I'm the hero, remember? The fearless leader!"

Maqui: "Hey, 'boss', your shoe's untied."

Snow: "(blushes) What? No way! (checks)"

Maqui: "Jus' messing, pyon! Hahahahahaha…!"

Snow: "(!) (!) (!) Just you wait… You'll be getting yours!"

Fortunately, Lightning managed to bring up another subject before Snow had a chance to unleash his fury.

Lightning: "I'm glad to see you all. Do you think you can help us out?"

Gadot: "Huh?"

Sazh: "Whaddaya… Oh, I see, good point. (to the NORA) We're one member short, you think you can find him and make sure he doesn't get lost?"

Lebreau: "Another guy? Your numbers keep growing by the hour."

The members of NORA looked at each other, and nodded to each other.

Yuj: "No problem. What's he look like."

Snow: "Kinda like a more serious, less handsome version of myself."

Maqui: "Like that description helps…"

Hope: "He goes by the name Shiro. He's piloting a motocycle of sorts, if anything, try looking for a large icy dragon, and you can't miss him."

On the note of "dragon", a huge "?" mark appeared above the NORA member's heads.

Yuj&Maqui: "(?) Heh? Icy dragon?"

Snow: "You'll see, you'll see. Just make sure he is fine."

Lightning: "Uhm, if it isn't too much trouble, can you pass a message to him once you see him?"

Gadot: "And that would be?"

Lightning simply smirked.

* * *

><p>Back with Shiro…<p>

Rosch: "My turn!"

Rosch: SC: 2

Shiro: SC: 2

Rosch: "(looks at his card) It's here… (picks another) To start, I summon the Tuner monster **Synchro Dreadstar**!"

The new monster was exactly the opposite to Highstar: this one was a black star-shaped monster, but instead of a central face, there was only an eye in the middle. The eye closed along the vertical axis, then opened up along the horizontal, this time as horrible teeth-filled mouth. It closed on the horizontal, and opened on the vertical, again as an eye. ATK: 1300

Rosch: "And I reveal my Trap: **Chaos Cradle**. (the card flips) Since Dreadstar is on my side of the field, I can revive Tune Commander as a Dark monster."

Before him, the Trap he activated was surrounded by a dark whirlwind of sorts. When the wind faded, Tune Commander was standing, but it's otherwise white armor tunred pitch-black. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Rosch: "Now I have the materials I need. I execute synchronization and tune the level 4 Tune Commander with the level 3 Synchro Dreadstar!"

The star, with it's mouth, laughed maniacally, then switched to the eye mode, which showered the Commander with 3 Synchro rings.

4* + 3* = 7*

Rosch: "All-conquering black heart, put balance of the world back in order with your blade of wrath! Synchro summon!"

Although it was a burst of light that he called forth, the monster inside soon stained that light with dark energies.

Rosch: "Scourge, **Dark Dreadguard**!"

His new monster was a massive knight, completely covered in dark armor, and armed with a large spear that almost looked like an axe. It's skin was completely gray, and it's cape was torn for a good part. ATK: 2200/ LV7

Shiro: "Another Synchro. He must have been preparing this for a long time. But, no matter what you bring up, I will protect my Diamond Dust Dragon all the way!"

Rosch: "You might not get the chance. I use Dark Dreadguard's ability: when Synchro summoned, he destroys a face-down card that happens to cross his path. Bunker Lance!"

Dreadguard launched his spear on one of Shiro's face-down cards, splitting it in half and pulverizing it. It's artwork was revealed for a brief moment: Cold Grave.

Rosch: "Cold Grave, was it? You intended to use your recurring Grave-Shiva Shield combo, to cover your dragon from being destroyed."

Shiro: "That was the original idea."

Rosch: "It will help little. When my Life points are lower than yours, Dreadguard's other ability activates and gives him 700 Attack points."

Dark Dreadguard re-summoned his spear, and a gleamy aura surrounded it. ATK: 2900

Rosch: "What's more, when Synchro Dreadstar is used as Synchro material for Dreadguard's summoning, it's ability can be used. That means I equip Diamond Dust Dragon with it."

Out of Rosch's grave, the horrid Dreadstar reformed, and flew all the way to Diamond Dust's chest and clung itself to it.

Shiro: "My dragon…"

Rosch: "The Synchro monster that is equiped with Synchro Dreadstar looses it's effect, and becomes uneffected by Trap cards."

Shiro: "I cannot guard Diamond Dust with trap cards? So that's why he decreased his own Life points! He was preparing to use Dark Dreadguard against me! But will take more than that to intimidate me!"

About at this point, the road widened up, and both King Blizzard and the Proudclad could take each one side of the road, now driving side-by side.

As Shiro thought he's seen the worst…

Rosch: "No. The reason why I called up Ancient Sacred Wyvern was not it's ability to grow strong nor for it's Life cost. It's, in truth, his ability to revive itself. And therefore, I now own all materials I need. (picks a card) These monsters have served me well, so now… (reveals the card) I release both my Synchro monsters!"

The card that Rosch revealed flashed with a shady aura, and before him, the two monsters that he worked so hard to summon both vanished in two giant swirls of dark lightning.

Shiro: "He releases them? What for?"

Rosch: "For the one and only thing I have been preparing to use againt you!"

The two dark vortexes united in a helix formation, and as the vortex became larger, the darkness was slowly giving it's appearance a true form: it looked like a dragon.

The darkness was slowly dispersing, revealing the creature's form.

It's arms were heavily armored and draconic, and were covered in black armor.

It's tail was also dark and ended with a tri-fork. It had no hindlegs.

It's wings were revealed, made up of nothing but a series of metallic blade-shaped plates, with an awkward eye-motif…

Rosch: "I summon your wrath, core crafted from deepest despair!"

It's chest were revealed, a dark formation with details that made it look like the head of a fell dragon.

Rosch: "Appear… **Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum!"**

Finally, it's head was revealed… but this was anything but draconic. The head was only a huge red eyeball, almost robotic in appearance, surrounded with dark scales, with spikes growing down it's neck and a pair of horns atop of it. The red iris of the eye flashed, forming what appeared to be an infinity symbol.

That was the ultimate dark being Rosch produced: a demonic drake with a dark storm constntly around it, outsizing even Rosch's Proudclad. The beast roared with a metallic wail, and the gleam in it's eye… anyone who dared to look directly into that eye would know true despair. ATK: 1000/ LV11

Shiro: "What? Terror-Sublimity Dragon… What kind of monster is that?"

Rosch: "You are, like most others, a duelist of the Synchro plane. I have promised myself to make you taste agony by slaugthering your Comandee and using it's power against you. And so, I present to you the natural enemy of all Synchro monsters: Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum! His monster cannot be destroyed by battle against Synchro monsters, and their effects won't phase him either. Finally, it's special ability allows me to destroy any Snychro monster of my choice, then inflict damage to my opponent equal to it's Attack points and gain the same amount of Attack points in return!"

Shiro: "A Synchro killer!"

Rosch: "Your life is linked to the life of your Comandee. Imagine what will happen when I scourge your dragon's life and convert it in my favor. That is why I left everything else burn my own life just so I can have you face Lapsus Infinitum! Go, my Terror-Sublimity Dragon! (the dragon howls, his eye ignites) Use your power to destroy Diamond Dust dragon and gain his strength! Ardor Agoniae!"

The gleam in the let's-call-it-dragon's eye suddeny magnified, the crimson light consuming it's entire iris and opening up the infinity symbol within. The dragon manifested this light and launched a powerful red beam of destruction at Diamond Dust Dragon, which it was outsizing 2 to 1. On impact, the dragon cried in pain, and as soon as the red aura surrounded his body… there was a mighty explosion.

Shiro's entire side, himself included, turned into a huge cloud of smoke that was moving across the road of Eden.

* * *

><p>Lightning felt a sudden surge in her heart. It was like a star died in the sky.<p>

Lightning: "What… No, Shiro…"

Fang: "You okay?"

Vanille: "Is it Shiro again?"

Hope: "What's happening?"

Lightning: "(almost crying) He's… I think he…"

* * *

><p>The NORA members that were scouting the city heard an outrageously powerful bang in the distance.<p>

Lebreau: "Huh?"

Gadot: "What the HELL was that?"

Yuj and Maqui, which were positioned at the highest point, saw a huge, almost nuclear cloud of smoke on the Eden main alley.

Yuj: "You don't suppose it's…"

Maqui: "Let's go check it out."

Gadot: "Right. Smells like trouble."

* * *

><p>The scene was almost dead-silent at the dueling area. The smoke that covered Shiro's side was as dense as a thick soup, so the outcome of Lapsus Infinitum's attack was not evident at the start.<p>

Rosch: "It's over. There's no way he could have survived that. (looks at his monster)"

Lapsus Infinitum's eye gleam reduced significantly. ATK: 1000

Rosch: "Why didn't the Attack power of Lapsus Infinitum go up?"

Then… he heard something. Engine noise.

Rosch: "What?"

That was without a doubt the sound of King Blizzard's engine, but Yaag Rosch could not comprehend how that was possible.

Rosch: "Is that…?"

* * *

><p>The l'Cie were trying to talk to Lightning, who suddenly felt a strong pain in her chest.<p>

Snow: "Hey, talk to us, Light!"

Sazh: "What happened to Shiro? Did he loose?"

Lightning: "No, he… (gets up) That's weird, it's like he's… Much stronger than before."

* * *

><p>And then…<p>

Something leaped out of the smoke cloud. It was Shiro, riding King Blizzard. He glared at Rosch, without a scratch on his body, leaving his opponent wide-eyed.

Shiro: LP: 4000

Rosch: "You're alive? How is that possible? No one survives Lapsus Infinitum's attack!"

Shiro: "You were so busy talking big you never realized I activated a Trap card of my own, and used it on Diamond Dust Dragon before he was hit by Lapsus Infinitum."

Rosch: "You're lying! Snychro Dreadstar was attached to your Diamond Dust Dragon, there's no way a Trap card would have saved him!"

The smoke cleared a bit, and there was no Diamond Dust dragon on Shiro's side.

Just a bunch of sparkling dust.

And that's when it became interesting.

The dust that was manifesting on Shiro's side of the field ws moving all on it's own, forming a large cloud, and then a twister, of sparkling substance. From within, a massive green flash arose.

Rosch: "What's happening?"

The dust was solidifying, and as soon as a bodypart became formed by it, it flashed green and…

One portion became an arm with claws, armed with an emerald gauntlet.

Another portion became the legs, also equiped with similar armor.

Then the wings, now adorned with green flexible foil.

Then the torso, now caryying a brilliant battlesuit amde of obsidian and emerald armor.

And finally, the head, the maginicent face of Diamond Dust Dragon, was now wearing an emerald crown of sorts, adroning it's already magnificent horns.

In total, Diamond Dust Dragon reformed itself, but gained an improved equipment and wearing a set of emerald armory all over it's body. What's more, it was now matching Lapsus Infinitum in size, and it's battle-cry was sundering every trace of weakness in sight. That's how awesome it became! ATK: 2800/ LV9

Rosch: "Your dragon arose anew? No, more like it returned stronger than before! How can that be?"

Shiro: "It is true that Synchro Dreadstar annuls all Trap card effects… unless they act as a cost. And that's the case with this Trap: (points at his trap) **Assault Mode Activate!"**

Rosch: "Assault Mode?"

Shiro: "Before you used your dragon's ability, I released Diamond Dust Dragon as part of this Trap's effect."

Rosch: "So it was … Cost Escape? Once tributed, Dreadstar's effect became meaningless."

Shiro: "You made me fall back once. But, I will never fall back again. Behold, my new **Diamond Dust Dragon…/Assault Mode!"**

That's the truth of it. Before Rosch was not Shiro's usual Comandee, but a different monster altogether.

Shiro: "And because Diamond Dust Dragon- slash- Assaulat Mode is not a Synchro monster, Lapsus Infinitum cannot destroy it or feast on it's power. That means I take no damage, Lapsus Infinitum gains no attack bonus, and he is no longer invincible!"

Rosch was beside himself, and he was grinding his teeth in frustration.

Rosch: "I never imagined you'd be using Assault Mode against Lapsus Infinitum. But mark my words, it was the last time something slipped my mind! I set two cards down and end my turn! (sets)"

Shiro: "I will heed your words. But know this: even though you're not my enemy, I will stop you if that's what it takes to save everyone!"

At the same time, the NORA team approached the scene on their hoverbikes, and they had quite a sight to behold. Most notably, Shiro's Diamond Dust in it's brand new attire.

Gadot: "An icy dragon?"

Lebreau: "You have to see it in order to believe."

Yuj: "That must he him, then?"

Maqui: "Huh? (sees Lapsus Infinitum) WAAAAH!"

Yuj: "What's wrong, Maqui?"

Maqui: "Tha-tha-that's… Lapsus Infinitum!"

Yuj: "A what?"

Maqui: "I suspect Lightning's friend is in serious trouble right now. That thing's a real Synchro killer!"

Gadot: "Then we better go in right now."

The NORA members approached Shiro, and came side-by side with him. It wasn't until now that he actually noticed them.

Gadot: "Hey, you friend of Lightning?"

Shiro: "Who are you guys?"

Yuj: "Your sweetheart sent us to make sure you're still up and running."

Gadot: "Our boss, too, was kinda worried. You know, the hero?"

Shiro: "You guys are friends of Snow and others? I'm glad, that means they're okay."

Lebreau: "Sweet ride that you got there. Does it come in purple?"

Maqui: "Cut the jokes, look at that!"

The others then noticed Shiro's opponent: Yaag Rosch, and his massive vehicle, not to mention the monster he was controlling.

Gadot: "Ain't that the pompster that lead the Purge?"

Yuj: "And now he's here, that's just perfect."

Maqui: "I'd slap him silly right now… if it wasn't for Lapsus Infinitum there, that is…"

Shiro: "Guys, I thank you for your concern. Please go now and help others that need aid. I have things covered here."

Maqui: "Are you sure? Have you seen what you're up against?"

Shiro: "I'll be fine. I'll finish up here, then head to Edenhall."

Lebreau: "Ah, yes, about that…"

Shiro: "What is it?"

Gadot: "Lightning left a message we should pass to you."

Shiro: "A message? From Lightning?"

Gadot: "I don't like it particularly, since she actually twisted our own code in your favor."

Lebreau: "Come on, put some spirit into it."

Shiro: "What's she saying?"

Gadot: "She says…"

Gadot did put his spirit into saying this. I suppose Lightning was serious when she wanted Shiro to hear it with all his heart.

Gadot: "'No fal'Cie are a match for you, Sparkles! Now get your butt moving!'"

Shiro chuckled a bit.

Shiro: "A nice thought, that. I'll make sure not to forget it."

Gadot: "Alrighty then, we're out!"

Lebreau: "Call us when all this is finished, would you?"

And so, the NORA team dispersed, and left the scene of duel. Rosch was not pleased with this waste of time.

Rosch: _"How can people still stand behind him after everything they've seen?"_

Shiro: "(draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 3

Rosch: SC: 3

Shiro: "I summon **Cryodon**!"

He called up a monster that resembled a blue pteranodon covered in frost. It screeched. ATK: 1000/ LV3

Shiro: "As mentioned before, since my new Diamond Dust Dragon is not a Synchro monster, your Lapsus Infinitum doesn't seem that strong. Battle! Diamond Dust Assault Dragon, attack Lapsus Infinitum! Ultrasonic Vortex!"

In his inproved form, Diamond Dust Dragon's flare breath shifted colrs from blue to green, magnifying it's burning capacity. This hit the hideous Lapsus Infinitum square in the chest, causing him to wail in pain. Rosch felt the same kind of shockwave on his behalf.

Rosch: LP: 700

Rosch: "Ghhh! I'm not done in that easily! Trap, activate **Bye-Bye Damage**! (the card flips) It saves my dragon from being destroyed by battle. Also, since Battle damage was inflicted, my opponent takes two times the amount as damage as well!"

A burst of radiance wa shot from the activated Trap card, aiming at Shiro.

Shiro: "Then I'll counter with Diamond Dust Dragon's Assault Mode ability: when I would take damage, he can convert this damage into Life points instead. Absolute Life!"

After he was done attacking, Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assault Mode put his arms forward, summoning a large seal of sorts, which was shaped like a huge snowflake. This acted as a shield and blocked the light's penetration, filtrating it in form of green sparkling dust.

Shiro: "My Life increases by a total of 3600!"

Shiro: LP: 7600

Rosch: "I foresaw that. Trap, activate: **Cure Robber!** (the card flips) I was expecting your new dragon's ability had something to do with revitalizing your Life points, so I prepared a countermeasure. When your Life points increase, I can negate that bonus and instead power up a monster of my own!"

Shiro: "What?"

Shiro: LP: 4000

Rosch: "I choose to convert these Life points into Attack points for Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum."

That same sparkling dust covered the body of Rosch's monster, only in that case it turned red, and increased the beast's power.

Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum: ATK. 4600

Shiro: "No way, now he's almost twice as powerful as my dragon!"

Rosch: "This Terror-Sublimity Dragon is indeed a devil to all Synchro monsters, yet in my deck, not even the power of the Assault Mode can save you."

Shiro: "We'll see about that. I set a card face-down, turn end!"

Rosch: "You're just talking big. (draws) My turn!"

Rosch: SC: 4

Shiro: SC: 4

Rosch: "(looks at the card he drew) Yes, this will do. I'll start thing up by using the effect of Synchro Highstar in my Graveyard. (removes the card) Since I sent it there as Synchro material for Ancient Sacred Wyvern, I remove from play all the materials used in that summon, then I can negate the effects of your Diamond Dust Assault Dragon for this turn."

Shiro: "You what?"

The removed from play monsters were Synchro Highstar and Tune Commander. Their souls became orbs of light that entered Diamond Dust Dragon's body. This invasion made the dragon cry in pain, as an evident aura of light surrounded it and held it stiff.

Rosch: "Now Absolute Life won't be a problem. Lapsus Infinitum's effect can now penetrate to your Life points."

Shiro: "As if! Diamond Dust Dragon is still not a Synchro monster is Assault Mode. Your Ardor Agoniae won't phase my Life points."

Rosch: "I beg to differ. I play the **Speed Spell- Ghost Tune**! (the card is played) When I have 4 or more Speed Counters, Ghost Tune removed from play a Tuner from my graveyard and allows me to summon the Synchro monster it was used for as material. (removes a card) I remove Synchro Dreadstar, to ressurect Dark Dreadguard!"

And just like that, the Synchro monster from previously rose again: the giant warrior in dark armor, armed with a large spear. ATK: 2200/ LV7

Rosch: "Due to Dark Dreadguard's effect, as you have more Life points than me, he gains 700 Attack points."

Dark Dreadguard: ATK: 2900

Shiro: "Now he has 2 monsters that can outdo my Dragon. Even so, the monster summoned by the effect of Ghost Tune cannot attack anymore."

Rosch: "Which is why it's of no use to me anymore."

Shiro: "Wait, you don't mean… You wouldn't!"

Rosch: "I use the special abillity of Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum! This allows him to destroy a Synchro monster on the field, then inflict damage to my opponent and gain Attack points same as the destroyed monster's Attack points. Even if I destroy my own monster, you still take the toll. Go, Ardor Agoniae!"

Lapsus Infinitum turned it's gaze towards the Dark Dreadguard that was standing next to him, and the guard was completely unaware on what was going to happen next: Lapsus Infinitum's eye lit up, enredding the infinity sign within, and shot the Dreadguard with a massive red beam, that engulfed the entire creature and ultimately disintegrated it. It was a painful fate, according to it's screams.

Shiro: "He killed his own ally?"

Shiro then felt a strong impulse of red wavelengths disturbing him and shaking him up.

Shiro: "Ghhh… Gaaaah!"

Shiro: LP: 1100

Rosch: "After damage has been inflicted in this way, Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum gains Attack points of the same value."

Indeed, Lapsus Infinitum's presence was suddenly engulfed with dark lightning sparks, this increasing it's attack power.

Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum: ATK: 7500

Shiro: "Such insanely high value!"

Rosch: "It is done. He field has already been set, all I need to do is attack. It matters not if I attack your mighty dragon or your weak Cryodon, the result will be just the same."

Shiro: "His Attack points are way too high for my Life points to withstand."

Rosch: "Then this is the end for you. Go! Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum, attack his Diamond Dust Dragon with Archaic Arcana!"

The demonic dragon charged it's eye once again, and sent forward a burst that, if successful, would wipe out Shiro's dragon… and himself!

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>(BONUS!)<p>

ChibiVanille: "Hello, hello! We're almost at the end, can you feel it? This is going to be a great, thrilling arc full of fascinating duels! Say, did you enjoy our original monsters we presented during the entire saga? Let's remind ourselves, shall we?"

Cards flash: Diamond Dust Dragon, Claymech Maximum, The Burning Antares, Frostland Archfiend, Megiddo-End Land Gigas, X-Ark Star Orca Prismark, Huriboh, Mirrordust Dragon, Celestial Shining Star, Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum, and many more…

ChibiVanille: "Quite a nummber, huh? Say, which one is your favorite? You can now vote for your favorite monster among these… OR you can wait until the very end and see what other monsters we create. At any rate, we want to find out which of our creations is the most popular! And if yours happens to be the most wanted, we might reveal trivial information on them that I bet you never knew about! Kawaii. Now, on with Cold Saga. (winks)"

* * *

><p>ending song: "Garasu no Hana" by IORI ("Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny", 2007)/

(instrumental; Lightning is standing knee-deep in a lake during night-time; she gazes up into the sky)

_**Kami wo naderu yokaze michi wo terasu seiza**_

(Shiro sitting on a rockbed, next to the same lake; he looks at her)  
><em><strong>Nemuru mado ni yane ni sosogu minori no ame<strong>_

(cast's appearance in differently colored background)

(Snows, blue background)  
><em><strong>Kimi wo tsutsumu<strong>_

(Sazh with a green background)

_**Keshiki no**_

(Vanille with an orange background)

_**Ichibu ninaritai**_

(Hope with a yellow background)  
><em><strong>Itsudemo soba ni<strong>_

(Fang with a purple background)

_**Itaikara**_  
>(quickflash of Serah, Grunt, Rosch and Dysley during dum-dum scene)<p>

_**I WILL NEVER SAY I LOVE YOU  
>Negai goto ga<strong>_

(Shiro draws a card, this move shattering the ground beneath him…)

_**Hitotsu dake kanau nara**_

(and bringing forth Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer)

_**Omoi wo kakushi temo **_

_**Onaji yume oi kaketai**_

(Lightning beholds the night sky, and sees a shooting star, then turns around and walks away)

_**I'M GONNA STAY BY YOUR SIDE  
>Demo kidu ite<strong>_

(Diamond Dust Dragon is summoned before Shiro)

_**Dare yorimo mitsu meteru**_

(… And Averia, Rider of Etro, before Lightning; the two monsters clash…)  
><em><strong>Kirei na mama de ite<strong>_

(… and in mid-fight, they form a ying-yang-kind of pose against each other)

_**Mune ni sai ta garasu no hana**_

(5 giant monsters are in the background, one of which is Megiddo-End Land Gigas)

(intrumental ending: two roses, a red and a white one, lean against each other in the wind; a pedal falls from the white one; Shiro and Lightning stand back to back to each other)

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Shiro: "I will save this world if it kills me!"

Rosch: "What of my soldiers?"

Lightning: "We all have the power. Let it burst!"

Sazh: "This really is a place in the middle of nowhere."

Dysley: "Life's spark shines on, once freed by it's fleshy shroud."

Snow: "Dysley!"

Shiro: "Was that…?"

Dysley: "Dreams, meanwhile, shatter in a flash."

Rosch: "If this is my punishment, I accept it."

Dysley: "You prolong Cocoon's suffering. Time for the final summoning has come!"

Hope: "That's him, Megiddo-End…"

Snow: "There's more of these things?"

Shiro: "With all your strength, I will master it."

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Falcon Vision- Final Trial Begins!' With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Tune Commander** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Psychic-type/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000)- Once per turn, if you don't control a Tuner monster, you can pay 500 Life points to Special summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand.

**Synchro Highstar** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Tuner/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 1500)- If this card is in your Graveyard after being sent there as Synchro material for the Synchro summon of a LIGHT monster, you can use the following effect during your Main phase: remove this card and all other Synchro materials used for the same summon in your Graveyard from play, then select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The selected monster's effect is negated, until the End phase.

**Elmas Dragon** (WATER/ level 4/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 800)- When this card is Normal summoned, you can Special summon 1 level 3 Tuner monster from your hand. That Tuner's effect is negated. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a Dragon-type monster.

**Synchro Dreadstar** (DARK/ level 3/ Tuner/ Fiend-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 0)- During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro material for the Synchro summon of a DARK monster, you can equip this card from your Graveyard to a face-up Synchro monster on the field. If this card is equiped to a Synchro monster by this effect, that monster's effect is negated and it is uneffected by Trap cards.

**Chaos Cradle** (Trap, Normal)- You can only activate this card if you control a DARK Tuner monster. Special summon 1 non-DARK monster from your Graveyard. It becomes a DARK monster and it's effect is negated. Destroy it during the End phase.

**Dark Dreadguard** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 7/ Fiend-type/ ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1500)- 1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>- Your opponent cannot activate card effects in response to this card's Synchro summon. When this card is Synchro summoned successfully, select and destroy 1 set card on the field. If your Life points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains 700 ATK.<p>

**Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum** (DARK/ level 11/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)- Cannot be Normal summoned or set. Must be Special summoned from the hand by tributing 2 Synchro monsters you control, and cannot be summoned otherwise. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with Synchro monsters, and it is uneffected by their effects. Once per turn: you can destroy 1 face-up Synchro monster on the field; then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK and have this card gain ATK equal to that monster's ATK.

**Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assalt Mode** (Water/ level 9/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600)- This card cannot be Normal summoned or set. This card cannot be Special summoned, except with "Assault Mode Activate". Once per turn, if you would take effect damage, negate the damage and gain that amount of Life points instead. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special summon 1 "Diamond Dust Dragon" from your Graveyard.

**Cryodon** (WATER/ level 3/ Dinosaur-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)- During either player's Battle phase, you can select 1 Normal Trap card in your Graveyard. Tribute this card and remove that Trap card from play, then apply that Trap card's effect.  
>(NOTE: in this episode, it was presented as a WIND Cryonite-type monster instead of WATER Dinosaur-type)<p>

**Cure Robber** (Trap, counter)- Activate when your opponent activates a card effect that increases his/her Life points. Instead of increasing Life points, select 1 face-up monster on the field and increase it's ATK by the same amount as the intended Life points bonus.

**Speed Spell – Ghost Tune** (Spell, Normal)- Activate only when your Speed counters are 4 or higher. Select and remove from play 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard, then Special summon 1 Synchro monster from your Graveyard that was Synchro summoned during the duel by using the removed monster as Synchro material. A monster summoned by this effect cannot attack or be used as a material monster.


	14. Falcon Vision: Last Light

Eden, once the capital city of prosperity, has turned into a field of battle.

Cocoon's last day… has finally arrived.

Monsters of Pulse got unleashed upon the city, and the military has announced a full scale assault on the invaders. This occured at the same time as the arrival of the l'Cie, so naturally everyone was blaming it on them.

The group of heroes had to seperate once more: the six l'Cie went afoot to Edenhall, there to confront the two-faced devil Barthandelus. Shiro, in the meanwhile, distracted most of the military forces onto himself, and has even got himself in a dangerous duel.

So anyway, in Edenhall:

A group of PSIOM soldiers had their weapons locked and loaded, attempting to intercept any kind of threat that might come too close to Edenhall, where the Sanctum's seat was placed. Right now they were trying to reach other units via intelcom, but to no avail. They ended up barking at their com-devices.

soldier1: "Copy? Copy? Darn it, no response!"

soldier2: "Everyone's gotten pulled into their battles so hard they don't even have time to contact us. Must be hell in the city."

soldier3: "Then shouldn't we go and give them a hand?"

soldier1: "No, baley that! Our orders are clear: Liutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch has instructed us to stay put here in case something bad shows up."

soldier3: "Those dirty l'Cie… Striking us down without pardon, just look at all this mess they've brought upon!"

soldier4: "As soon as one of them comes near, shoot to kill, be they women or children."

soldier1: "Right. We can't have them reach Edenhall."

Then, someone approached them.

Dysley: "I'm afraid I cannot let that happen."

soldier1: "What?"

The soldiers all looked at who came before them, and they couldn't believe it: their Primarch has come afoot to Edenhall by himself.

soldier3: "Primarch Dysley?"

soldier4: "What are you doing here? It's way too dangerous to be in the city at this time!"

soldier2: "Right, let's get him somewhere safe."

Dysley: "It is not my safety… you should be concerned of."

Dysley pointed his staff at them. Magic was radiating from it's tip.

soldier1: "What the…?"

Dysley: "Vanish, vermin."

The light of his staff extended, swallowing them all in a wave of light…

* * *

><p>The l'Cie came just at the doorsteps to Edenhall. Of the small portion of Eden that they've seen, not much of the glorious city remained to behold: most of the buildings were surronded by fires, most of the roads below were cracked and broken, and then there was another perculiar thing:<p>

Above ground, something shimmering and glittering was hovering. It looked like some kind of smooth fragments of transparent ooze floating in mid-air.

Snow: "What is it?"

Lightning tried to grab one of those things. It slipped her grasp like a ghost. Fang tried to do the same, and grab them quicker, but the things behaved like bubbles: ungrabbable.

Vanille: "Some kind of crystal?"

Hope: "Is Cocoon falling apart already?"

Sazh: "Then we are already too late."

Lightning: "No, there is still time. We can stop all of this. As long as Orphan's breathing, Cocoon has a fighting chance. As long as we cling on to hope, we can still make it."

Snow: "(whistles) Some speech. Sounds more like something I would have said."

Lightning: "I was actually thinking of Shiro."

Snow: "What was that?"

Lightning: "Uhm… (blushes) It's nothing."

Sazh: "Hey, hey, huggie-buggies can wait. I have a bullet with Dysley's name on it, and I believe we all feel like picking a bone with him befo- HOLY SMOKES!"

What terryfied Sazh so much in the end of his sentence was a quite frightening sight, one which the others soon turned towitness: behind a building, they saw a clash of giant monsters. One of them they recognized, albeit without it's armor upgrades.

Vanille: "That's Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Hope: "That means Shiro is nearby!"

Fang: "Yeah, but what the heck is he fighting?"

But the other monster was hideous beyond their worst nightmares: a dark scaled draconic creature whose head was a single giant red eye with horns. It was clearly outsizing Diamond Dust Dragon.

Sazh: "I dunno, but I ain't be taking pictures of it!"

* * *

><p>This was Shiro's situation: He was in a duel, his opponent none other than Liutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch himself, piloting a D-wheel variant of his giant vehicle, the Proudclad. One touch of that thing, and Shiro's King Blizzard might get crushed like a wrecked car on a junkyard.<p>

Shiro's side:

LP: 1100, SC: 4

**Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assault Mode**: ATK: 2800/ LV9

**Cryodon**: ATK: 1000/ LV3

But Rosch's side was the real horror-movie experience:

LP: 700, SC: 4

And of course, the most dreaded monster Shiro has ever seen, with the exception of the Megiddo-End monsters:

**Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum**: ATK: 7500

Rosch: "This field of war will become your burial ground, and so will it become to your fellow l'Cie."

Shiro: "His monster became overwhelmingly powerful. Not to mention, Lapsus Infinitum can survive battles and is immune to effects of Synchro monsters. I have no traps open to stop that thing's attack!"

Rosch: "Then, I will end it. Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum, attack his Diamond Dust Dragon with Archaic Arcana!"

The single eye of the monster lit up, revealing a crimson-red infinity symbol in it's pupil. This produced a massive beam of red light that was aiming at Diamnod Dust Dragon, it's heat felt on Shiro's skin…

* * *

><p>opening song: Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa & Endo: "Hakuyoku no Seiyaku: Pure Engagement" ("Sekirei: Pure Engagement", 2010)/

**Cold Saga  
><strong>(title screens, with cherry pedals flying by)

_**Atarashii  
>Yakusoku na<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning behold the waterfalls at Sulyya Springs)  
><em><strong>Kokoro wo tsuyoku tsunagu<br>**_(Sazh and Hope behold Cocoon from the Pulse meadows)_**  
>Kawaru seikai ni<br>**_(Vanille picks some flowers, presenting them to Fang)_**  
>Kane ga hibiku<br>**_(she smiles, and Snow greets them both)_**  
>Yukou!<br>**_(Shiro tightens his gloves, watching the sky with great resolve)

_**Owarinaki  
><strong>_(Dysley sitting on a throne in Orphan's Cradle)_**  
>Tatakai ga<br>**_(he glares at the screen, one half of his face enshadows…)_**  
>Subete wo hikisaite mo<br>**_(… and this half of his face becomes that of Barthandelus)_**  
>Kimi no hohoemi<br>**_(Shiro flying on King Blizzard through the skies of Eden…)_**  
>Tada shinjite<br>**_(and performing summons…)  
><em><strong>(Ano hi no)<br>**_(Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer appear on his command)

_**Kimi no yume mamoreru nara  
>(Namida mo)<br>**_(Lightning beholds Eden from a high spot, the city shrouded in battles)

_**Itami sae dakishimeyou  
>(Kizamou)<br>**_(she jumps down…)  
><em><strong>Kasaneau<br>**_(Sazh and Vanille running through Edenhall)_**  
>Kono omoi mune no chikai<br>**_(Snow and Fang running through Orphan's Cradle)  
><em><strong> Yuzurenai<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning in mid-fall, they are trying to reach each other)

_**Aa  
>Sora no haruka hate made<br>**_(Shiro summones Ice Battleclaw, then Fairy Ice-Cone, both of which synch together into Diamond Dust Dragon; the dragon takes flight)

_**Sou  
>Kakete yuku yo na<br>**_(Eidolons appear: Alexander, Brynhildr, then Bahamut)_**  
>Kasoku shiteku jounetsu<br>**_(Yaag Rosch with a Lapsus Infinitum behind him)

_**Aa  
>Donna unmei datte<br>**_(Barthandelus waves some cards, and five colossal shadows appear behind him, the first one being Land Gigas; Shiro has confronted them)

_**Sou  
>Takaku koeteku<br>**_(Diamond Dust Dragon and L-Nitro Plasma Rail synch into Mirrordust Dragon)_**  
>Makenai yuuki kureta kara<br>**_(it flies into the sky, and becomes an even larger dragon in a burst of light)

(instrumental finish: Serah waves at the group, all of which have lined up, and Shiro sees a shooting star in the sky)

**Cold Saga**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 14: Falcon Vision- Last Light<strong>

Rosch: "Die!"

Those were the harsh words Rosch yelled out on behalf of his Terror-Sublimity Dragon as it attacked. The sight got intense.

Shiro: "I activate Cryodon's monster's effect! I can release Cryodon during my Battle phase to randomly activate a Trap card in my Graveyard!"

The blue and icy pterosaur that was flying next to him spontaneously vanished, and in his place, a large card was spinning, then revealing to both players. Shiro recognized the artwork of a queen of sorts mourning before a frozen mauzoleum.

Rosch: "That's…"

Shiro: "Yes, **Cold Grave**! With it's effect, I special summon **Shiva Shield** that is in my Graveyard."

In a flash, the blue-eyed shield of Ice blinked before Shiro. DEF: 1600/ LV3

Shiro: "Finally, I use Shiva Shield's monster effect, tributing it to switch Diamond Dust Dragon- Slash- Assault Mode to Defense mode and render him indestructable in battle!"

Shiva Shield took it's place before Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assault mode, guarding it from the incomming red beam attack. The Dragon took a defensive stance, and even though the heat of the attack was overwhelming, it never touched him, like it was blocked by some kind of invisible forcefield. DEF: 2600

Shiro: "(sigh) Saved…"

Rosch: "Why can't you simply accept defeat?"

Shiro: "What?"

Rosch: "Your ressistance is futile, it makes me sick!"

Despite the effect, Lapsus Infinitum's beam was still firing, trying to at least tilt it's opponent. And simultaneously, Rosch did the unthinkable: he rammed Proudclad into King Blizzard in an attampt to push it off road!

Shiro: "GHHH, hey, what are you…?"

Rosch: "What are you trying to prove, that you're better than us? You have nothing elso to protect here, everything you came in contact with has fallen into ruin!"

The huge D-Wheel was clearly a much more powerful vehicle than King Blizzard. It was as if a tank was trying to push away a bicycle.

Rosch: "What good are you in protecting a world when all you're capable of it defending yourself?"

Shiro: "I…"

He was getting dangerously close to the edge of the road. One slip, and he might crash, not to mention, Lapsus Infinitum kept shooting his beam attack as if he was running on limitless batteries, causing Diamond Dust Dragon to sweat.

Rosch: "Why can't you simply drop dead, you filt!"

Shiro: "I refuse!"

Rosch: "What?"

Shiro: "My home is far away, but this place is home to people too. That's why…"

Shiro's brand lit up. At the same time, Diamond Dust Dragon, who was kneeling up to this point, stood up.

Shiro: "I will…!"

Shiro has entered a kind of speed that caused a massive burst of rainbow light to surround him. The scene was similar to the Accel Synchro.

Rosch: "What the…?"

Shiro: "I will save this world if it kills me! UNDERSTOOD?"

The unthinkable happened: one moment ago, King Blizzard was being pushed sideways, but now… it was pushing back. The colossal Proudclad was starting to move to it's left amidst the force.

Rosch: "This cannot be! He is pushing back the Proudclad with that needleshot?"

Shiro: "HEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHHH!"

Diamond Dust Dragon stood up for itself as well, and flew against the beam of destruction directed by Lapsus Infinitum, howling like it was the final battle, until… he rammed the monster in the chest and pushed it backwards.

Simultaneously, King Blizzard actually pushed the Proudclad all the way back, and the force caused the road beneath them to crack and shatter. In order to escape crashing, both D-Wheelers engaged a flight mode of theirs. Shiro activated the Aero- Graviton unit, which was carrying King Blizzard through the air like it was on the backs of a blue burning phoenix. Rosch, on the other hand, morphed his Proudclad into an airship mode and flew the thing himself. Both of them escaped the accident, and followed their dragons what were struggling in mid-air, holding each other in a wrestling death-grip.

They were directed at the wall that served as Edenhall's outer border, but…

For Shiro, it was as if time had slowed down. His eyes flashed, and not in the same manner as with the Clear Mind. His pupils narrowed and, inside his very eyeballs, a radiant aurora appeared, making an entirely different world appear in his vision.

Here's what he saw:

_What appeared to be the outer space, died in a blue background, and instead of starts, there were hundreds, thousands, countless of cards shining._

_As these cards got closer, they were revealed, and were linked with others by means that clearly resembled narrow paths of light, or bright tapes that were shifting directions under sharp angles._

_First, he saw Diamond Dust Dragon, which linked with another card, Assault Mode Activate, and these two crosslinked to a card above them: Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assault Mode. Then, on the other side, he saw the card of Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum. His card linked in the same manner to the cards of Dark Dreadguard and Cure Robber on his side. Both the Assualt Dragon and Lapsus Infinitum cards then fired their respective beams at each other, blue for Diamond Dust, and red for lapsus Infinitum, which clashed in the middle between them. Apparently, the red beam was pushing back the blue one, and Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assault Mode got dangerously close to being anihilated._

_Then, mere seconds before the red beam overwhelmed his blue one, more cards flashed and linked._

_The card that was obviously Speed World S linked to the Dragon, then another Spell card depicting an ogre-like creature attaining a burst of power an increasing musclemass, which also linked to Assault dragon._

_The red beam was being pushed back a little, but was still overwhelming…_

_That's when another link of zig-zag lines connected Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assault Mode to another card, this resembling the clash between a mighty Dragon and a space-machine monster,but with a minor dragon flying to intercept the machine's attack as well. (the monsters in that artwork were Stardust Dragon, Ally of justice Catastor and Debris Dragon respectively) This card linked to what appeared to be Elmas Dragon, and this one Linked to Lapsus Infinitum._

_Thus, the red beam and the blue beam were of equal level, and erupted on both ends. Before it's visage faded, Assault Dragon's card linked to that of Diamond Dust Dragon, and this linked to an unknown bright point in the middle of a warp-speed space._

That's what he saw, and it took less than a second.

Shiro: "What…?"

The battle resumed, and both Lapsus Infinitum and Diamond Dust Dragon were still wrestling in a death-grip. Their impact and sttruggle shattered the wall leading to Edenhall, and both monsters eventually crash-landed on opposite ends of the otherwise arena-like surroundings.

That's also where the l'Cie got at this time, and they were stunned by the sight.

Lightning: "That's…"

Fang: "Diamond Dust Dragon, which means Shiro must be nearby."

Hope: "(points) You mean up there?"

They saw Shiro up in the sky, flying on King Blizzard. He soon descended on the road beneath him (which was in truth the passageway leading all around Edenhall), and disengaged the Aero-Graviton. He saw his friends in the distance.

Shiro: "Everyone's here."

Rosch landed on the opposite end of Edenhall, morphing his Proudclad back into a D-Wheel. As there was little room for races here, the best that the two players could do was drive against each other on the opposite ends of Edenhall. At the same time, both Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assault Mode and Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum got up with much effort, then growled at each other as soon as they saw each other. It was really like watching an epic battle between two high-ranking predators.

Snow: "Rosch is here too?"

Sazh: "Dang it, did you see those wheels? What the heck is he keeping under that hood?"

Lightning: "I don't think we'll be finding that out anytime soon. As long as the two of them occupy Edenhall like this, it'd be too dangerous for us to even step foot in there."

Hope: "So we're just gonna watch?"

Lightning: "Is that any better than what we did so far while he was dueling? Or better yet… What more does he need?"

Shiro was still puzzling on what it was that he saw in his vision. However, he did have a clear thought on what it could have been.

Shiro: "_What was that? For a moment there, I saw every possible outcome of this duel and every combo possible. This vision, was that… Yes, it had to be._ Falcon Vision! Battle Duelist's ultimate sight!"

Rosch: "I end my turn like this. You have come all the way to Edenhall, but it's as far as you go. I had my finest men take watch of this place just for such an occasion. Come out, everyone!"

There was commotion in the shadows of Edenhall. Something was moving out.

Rosch was smirking, believing he has acheived victory.

The l'Cie were holding their position, readying to battle an opponent.

But, as soon as the "soldiers" stepped into the light…

Everybody gasped. Including Rosch. Epsecially Rosch.

Those weren't armed soldiers that came out. It was something far worse.

Cie'th! Shambling walking piles of agony, only these were, other than the Gran Pulse kind, white with smooth crystal surface, but not any less hideous.

Shiro: "What?"

Vanille: "Cie'th? Just like that?"

Hope: "All these… used to be soldiers?"

Fang: "Indeed. As it seems, they've all been sacced."

Hope: "Sac?"

Fang: "Sacrifice. The fal'Cie made them all l'Cie, but did not assign to them a Focus. Without a goal to pursuit, not to mention the shock of the branding, ended up in turning them into Cie'th."

Sazh: "Those poor sours. So the fal'Cie are capable of doing something like this?"

Lightning: "Then they could make us all Cie'th as well. In a matter of seconds."

Snow: "They could make everyone Cie'th like that. Why don't they?"

Lightning: "Because they need people alive and sane. Just so they can make them all dead and insane, a volley of death that will open the gates to their Unseen Realm, and a beacon of screams and agony, to call in the Maker. The fal'Cie must yet launch the Megiddos, and once that happens…"

Hope: "Then it's all over."

Rosch observed the Cie'th walking around Edenhall. They were not moving in a specific pattern, nor did they seem to have any leads. They were just moving around aimlessly. Rosch was beside himself.

Rosch: "Those… Those were all my best men. I knew every last one of them. Their families, their birthdays, their hobbies, and now… Now they're…"

Shiro: "The fal'Cie must have done this. With each passing second they're all pushing us toour limits, until our suffering reaches a point of no return. Rosch! Together we can stop this from becoming any worse!"

Rosch: "Shut up! If it weren't for you, all of this wouldn't have happened!"

Shiro: "Then you leave me no choice. I will show you the way."

Rosch: "What can you possibly do to make anything better?"

Shiro: "I can stop it. And I can keep on fighting."

Even though they were out of range, Lightning had a clear thought on what they were saying.

Lightning: "Even in these fragile moments, human heart can find the power to withstand agony and beat despair into a pulp. That's what makes us better than fal'Cie."

/Insert song: Ayumi Miyazaki: "Break Up!" (Digimon Adventure 2, 2000)/

Shiro looked at his deck.

_**Na-Na-Na…  
>Na-Na-Na…<br>Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na,  
>Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na…<strong>_

Lightning: "We all have the power."

He put his hand on it, and picked the topmost card.

_**Na-Na-Na…  
>Na-Na-Na…<br>Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na,  
>Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Naaa…<strong>_

Lightning: "Let it burst!"

Shiro: "(draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 5

Rosch: SC: 5

He looked at the card he drew. Then he looked at what he had left in his hand. All of his cards were a match to what he had seen in his vision. My pardon, Falcon Vision.

Shiro: "It's indeed what they say, one look at the field is enough to see the correct path to victory. I switch Diamond Dust Dragon- Slash- Assault Mode into Attack mode!"

On his mark, Diamond Dust Dragon stood up completely, eyeing the Terror-Sublimity Dragon in front of him. ATK: 2800

_**Maketakunai to  
>Sakenda mune no<br>Koe ga kikoeta daro  
>Tsuyogatte<br>Tachimukau shika  
>Nain da <strong>_

Shiro: "Next, I use the effect of **Speed World S**! If i pay 5 of my Speed counters, Diamond Dust Dragon- Slash- Assault Mode obtains 1000 Attack points!"

So his dragon rose up, and released a powerful battlecry as his master gave him more power.

Shiro: SC: 0

Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assualt Mode: ATK 3800

_**Dare demo nai sa  
>Kimi no ban da yo<br>Nige dashicha ikenai  
>Yuzurenai<br>Ashita wo kakete  
>Yarun da<strong>_

Shiro: "(picks a card) After that, I play the Spell card **Power Coil** from my hand!"

The card he was showing had the artwork of an ogre-like monster obtaining a tremendous burst of energy by increase musclemass.

Rosch: "Power Coil? That's not a Speed Spell, how can you even think on playing it?"

A warning message appeared on Shiro's screen. Without reading it, he selected "Yes".

Shiro: "When a non-Speed Spell is played, Speed World S activates and deals 2000 damage to the player that played it."

A minor dark cloud appeared above Shiro, and a lightning bolt was headed his way.

_**Te no hira wo mitsumete  
>Tsuyoku nigirishimetara<br>Kokoro ni  
>Chikara ga nagare dasu<strong>_

Shiro: "In order to survive, I use the ability of Diamond Dust Dragon- Slash- Assault Mode! His ability negates effect damage and converts it into Life points instead. Absolute Life!"

The Dragon of his put his arm up, summoning a seal of protection that halted the lightning bolt before it even had the chance of reaching Shiro, then filtrated this energy in something resembling green sparkling dust, which benefited Shiro's Life points.

Shiro: LP: 3100

Rosch: "What?"

Shiro: "By the effect of Power Coil, I have to pay 1000 Life points."

Shiro: LP: 2100

Shiro: "Now, if my Diamond Dust Dragon fights a monster this turn that is by 1500 or more points sronger than him, he gains a boost of 2000 Attack points!"

Diamond Dust Assault Dragon roared, and even more power flew down his veins.

Diamond Dust Dragon/ Assault Mode: ATK: 5800

_**GET BREAK UP!  
>TO BREAK UP!<br>Atarashii FIGHTER  
>Hontou no hajimari sa<strong>_

Rosch: "Still not enough. Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum's ATK is still higher."

Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum: ATK: 7500

_**Kimi wo  
>Kimi wo<br>Koete yukun da  
>Kono basho kara<br>IT'S TIME TO GO!**_

Shiro: "Battle! Diamond Dust Dragon-Slash- Assault Mode, attack with Ultrasonic Vortex!"

Rosch: "What?"

Without hesitating, Shiro's dragon released a bursting stream of green energy at his rivaling monster. It hit it square in the chest, but did little else other than agitate Lapsus Infinitum into battle.

Rosch: "Fool! With that low power, your Dragon will be pulverized. Lapsus Infinitum, counterattack! Archaic Arcana!"

Lapsus Infinitum charged it's eye with crimson energy, and fired a beam of crimson light into Diamond Dust Dragon. The beam hit, surrounding Diamond Dust Dragon in a red aura.

Rosch: "It's over for you!"

Shiro: "During Damage step, I play the Instant Spell **Soul Resonance**!"

Rosch: "You what?"

Shiro: "Since it's not Speed Spell, I must take 2000 damage from Speed World S."

Another lightning bolt appeared, but this time it was not stopped by Diamond Dust, so Shiro had to bear sinister pain upon impact.

Shiro: LP: 100

Shiro: "Ghhhh… Now that that's done with, Soul Resonance's effect activates. (picks a card from Graveyard) If I remove **Elmas Dragon** from play, I can deliberate Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum from it's Attack points that match Elmas' power!"

A transparent, ghastly version of Shiro's Elmas Dragon appeared, and it flew right into the beam that Lapsus Infinitum was firing. Instead of red, it turned blue, and surrounded Diamond Dust Dragon with a blue aura.

Terror-Sublimity Dragon Lapsus Infinitum: ATK: 5800

_**GET BREAK UP!  
>TO BREAK UP!<br>Atarashii FIGHTER  
>Hontou no hajimari sa<strong>_

Hope: "They're even now!"

Vanille: "Go, 3D, take that Lapsus down!"

Seeing they were on even terms now, Diamond Dust Dragon flew into Lapsus Infinitum's direction, surrounded by that powerful gleam. Lapsus Infinitum fired his beam again, but on even on colission, Diamond Dust Dragon didn't stop moving, and he flew against it's push, until he rammed lapsus Infinitum in the chest.

On contact, Diamond Dust Dragon grabbed end embraced Lapsus Infinitum so that this one could no longer move his arms or wings. The red beam that it fired now backfired into himself, surrounding it in a red glow.

That was his moment of triumph: Diamond Dust Dragon roared ferociously, then spread it's wings and flew up, carrying Lapsus Infinitum in a death-grip. By spinning rapidly, Damond Dust added even more grace to it's performance, while Lapsus Infinitum was exposed to his mercy.

They reached a zenith point right above Edenhall's central point, and at that point, in a colission of blue and red energy…

_**Kimi wo  
>Kimi wo<br>Koete yukun da  
>Kono basho kara<strong>_

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Both monsters exploded at the same time, with an effect similar to a supernova, leaving behind only a discoid cloud of blue and red energy in the sky.

Rosch: "The dragons destroyed each other…"

Shiro: "This is the last brick! When Diamond Dust Dragon- Slash- Assault Mode is destroyed, the original **Diamond Dust Dragon** is Special summoned instantly!"

While the red energy subsided, the blue energy began gathering up, and forming a familiar effect: sparkling dust uniting.

As soon as the dust gathered together, the energy cloud finally dispersed, revealing Diamond Dust Dragon's beautiful visage. ATK: 2300/ LV7

_**GET BREAK UP!  
>TO BREAK UP!<br>Wakiagaru POWER  
>Kimi wa mou ki zuite iru<strong>_

Shiro: "Go, Diamond Dust Dragon, direct attck!"

Diamond Dust dragon dove down, like a falcon during a hunt, narrowing his wings to attain ultimate speed, and surrounding his body with a powerful blue aura. His only possible target, Yaag Rosch, could only watch into the sky as the Dragon impaled him with his body.

_**Yume wo  
>Yume de<br>Hottokenai yo  
>Kanaenakucha<strong>_

In that moment, a mighty flash surrounded the entire Edenhall, and vanquished all of the Cie'th that were positioned there. And the Proudclad, in the center of that explosion, was shattered in pieces.

Rosch: LP: 0/ LOSER!

_**IT'S TIME TO GO!**_

After the light subsided, the result was evident: right in front of the enterance to the Sanctum's main quarters, a wreckage remained which was once the mighty Proudclad. It's pieces were scattered all over the place, mishapen, burned, broken. All around him, there were the now dead and motionless Sacrifice Cie'th lying about. Shiro approached that spot, without altering his own attire, and took his helmet of. He was looking at the wreck of Proudclad that he has defeated.

Soon afterwards, the l'Cie came about as well.

Lightning: "Shiro!"

Shiro: "Guys… I'm fine, but Rosch, he…"

That's when they all saw the motionless machine that was lying before them. Despite being triumphant, none of them really felt like winners at that point.

Lightning: "He knew what he got himself into. He knew the risk, and he was willing to take it."

Snow: "Still, it's not like he was a bad guy or anything…"

Moments later, a piece of the wreckage, the one that was once the Proudclad's ogre face, started to move. Someone beneath it was pushing it up. Once it slid down, broken, Rosch emerged from the wreck. He was badly injured. A great portion of his clothes on his torso and hands were torn of, not to mention there were wound marks and burnmarks present at various areas of his body. There was also a trace of blood in the corner of his mouth. He barely got out of the wreck.

When Vanille tried to approach Rosch and help him up, he quickly got out a gun of sorts and directed it at the party.

Fang: "He really wants us dead."

But his strength failed him, and he dropped the gun on the ground, only bleeding and breathing heavily.

Sazh: "Rosch, it's over."

Rosch: "What of my soldiers?"

There was no denial they felt sorry for the people that got turned into Cie'th. Apparently, what Shiro did to them was the one and only way to save them. Shiro waved his head.

Rosch: "I see…"

Shiro: "Why are you doing this, Rosch? I mean, haven't you done enough?"

Rosch: "Enough? Under fal'Cie orders, I've orchestrated mass murder, all to answer the fears of a panicked populace. For a people utterly dependant on the fal'Cie… it was the only solution I could offer. Even if that solution was a farce."

Shiro: "You see, that's exactly the problem. You were thinking with their heads instead of your own. It's the people that didn't know any better."

Hope: "He's right. If you knew all along what the fal'Cie were up to, you should have done something. Use your head."

Lightning: "Was it not your dream to see humanity depend on it's own hands?"

Rosch managed to smile a bit, even if he was in pain.

Rosch: "True, I have misjudged their benevolence. Look what my misjudgement has wrought."

Shiro: "Look, Rosch… About Jihl… Do you want to know what happened to her?"

Rosch lifted his head a bit to look them all in the eyes.

Shiro: "It was the fal'Cie that took her life. And that brought down your fleet. I'm not just saying that to clear my name, but… Do you know what she did in her last moments?"

Hope: "Jihl Nabaat? Let's see, uhm…"

Flashback:

_Dysley released the final orb._

_Shiro and Lightning were both standing before Jihl, trying to somehow intercept the incomming missle._

_But Jihl… With her last drop of sanity, she pushed them both aside and paced forward._

_Jihl: "Out of the way!"_

_Saying that this act surprised Shiro and the l'Cie would clearly be an understatement._

_With both of them pushed aside, there was no stopping the orb._

_And it hit her, pierced right through her heart._

_Time stopped. In a state of trance, with her blank eyes and dying breath, Jihl mumbled her last words:_

_Jihl: "Did I make a mistake? I did my duty…"_

_Jihl's body disintegrated into golden dust, and it scattered across the void space._

(end flashback)

Hope: "That's right, she… She pushed us aside and took the hit."

Sazh: "Now that you mention it… In her last moments, she saw the truth and gave her life trying to save our dream of the future."

Lightning: "And we, in turn, kept her dream alive. A last hope."

Shiro: "Rosch, it's not too late yet. You can do the right thing. Restore your honor."

Rosch hung his head, thinking, feeling deep emotions running through his heart. Then, he took out a com-device…

Rosch: "There is one last thing to do."

… and spoke into it.

Rosch: "This is… This is PSICOM Director Rosch. Attention, all PSICOM nd Guardian Corps units."

* * *

><p>Military units all over the city received his transmittion:<p>

_Rosch: "Suspend l'Cie operation. I repeat, suspend l'Cie operation. All units should focus their efforts on evacuating civilian population."_

soldierX: "That's the Director speaking."

soldierY: "What does he mean?"

* * *

><p>Rosch: "I do not issue this order as an absolute. You are free to make the choice."<p>

With that, he tossed the device on the ground, then leaned against the remains of his once great Proudclad, and sat on the cold ground. Shiro walked up to him and extended his hand in an attempt to help the director up, but…

Rosch: "Don't. Leave me here. Allow this soldier to keep one last drop of dignity."

Shiro: "You won't accept a helping hand?"

Rosch: "(deep breath) I won't accept being a drag… to the only ones who can save us all. Your hands, they're needed elsewhere. (points at the Sanctum building) Go. You're here to save Cocoon, right? Or was that a farce as well?"

Shiro withdrew his hand, and pointed everyone else to continue onwards, which they hesitatingly did. Shiro spared one last word with Rosch before leaving.

Shiro: "Let's duel again… when this is all over."

Rosch: "(smiles) Your habit to offer remaches, when seeing an opponent this down… is disgusting. But thanks anyway."

That's when Shiro followed the others into the building of Edenhall. That's where Sanctum was seated, and that's where Orphan was supposed to wait.

As soon as the gates behind him closed, Rosch was left all alone on the Edenhall's garden. He was just sitting there, too weak to move, barely strong enough to stay alive.

Rosch: "I trust in your humanity… L'Cie, Battle duelists… Who gives a sram? They turned out more human than me."

But the calm was broken. As soon as he was done with his monologue, Rosch witnessed new arrivals in Edenhall: a group of monsters of Pulse: a hulking machine of war named a Juggernaut, and an equall large centauric soldier that resebled a cyan Berserker, called Tyrant.

Rosch saw them slowly approach the enterance where the group has ventured through. He got up, and took out an object from his pocket.

Rosch: "If this is my punishment, I accept it. The future of Cocoon… rests in your hands."

He put the object up, just as the monsters closed in.

It was a hand grenade.

Rosch: "I spit on fate and destiny. This is my end."

The Juggernaut was just preparing to strike, using it's giant claw as a drill. The Tyrant was about to stomp Rosch.

Rosch: "The end that I… have chosen!"

He pulled the trigger.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

><p>All the l'Cie could hear was a loud explosion occuring on the outside. Something happened, something bad.<p>

Shiro: "Rosch!"

He was about to rush back outside, but Lightning stopped him.

Lightning: "You can't! Not anymore. He made the choice."

Reluctant in hesitation, Shiro had no choice but to agree. Instead of going outside, he inspected the surrounding interium. It looked a lot like what a church usually looks on the inside, with a wide acess and a round altair decorated with mosaic windows, as well as a large statue of a godess of sorts in the middle.

Shiro: "So this is what leads to Orphan's cradle?"

Lightning: "The last sight any human ever made to come this far. This is it. Once we chose to go up, there's no going back."

Shiro: "A lot of dreams died to get us all the way here. I wouldn't think twice to chose to obey their demands. I'll go."

Lightning looked at him, and smiled.

Lightning: "We'll go… together."

Snow: "Dysley… We're comming for you!"

There was no elevator of any sorts, but as soon as everyone decided to follow up to the end, the space around them started to stretch and twist, and then, a bright light had brought them elsewhere…

* * *

><p>They found themselves in the middle of Orphan's Cradle.<p>

It was indeed a world of chaos and paradox. It resembled a huge tunnel of tiled scarlet beams, with random datastreams and beams of solid light flying through it. The place was completely out of order, tiles and beams formed up into pathways, stairs, but they all faced different directions, like a construction that needs far more than three dimensions to complete. The tunnel seemed to stretched forever. If one would slip from a platform here and fall into this space, one would most likely keep falling for the rest of his life. Directions became meaningless. Plus, there was this constant buzzing sound that would tear every reason from one's mind.

The group has found themselves on a solid platform in the middle of this space. They were looking at their surroundings, and the more they observed, the more meaningless they felt.

Hope: "This is… Orphan's Cradle?"

Sazh: "This really is a place in the middle of nowhere."

Snow: "Well, Orphan has got to be here somewhere. Dysley too, no doubt."

Fang: "Yeah. Only… any idea where we're supposed to look?"

Just then, a large figure appeared before them, emerging from the void. It was a large female figure with a staff, and with a large wheel on her back. It was doubtlessly a fal'Cie, the design fit.

Hope: "Hey, that's Eden!"

Another flash, and a second figure, identical to the first one, only golden, appeared before them from a dirrefent angle.

Hope: "And that's Eden."

Another flash, and a third fal'Cie of the same shape came before them. This one was black.

Hope: "And that's… Eden?"

Sazh: "The fal'Cie Eden, keeper of Cocoon and head of Sanctum."

Lightning: "One fal'Cie that exists within three seperate beings?"

Shiro: "No. It's more like they're not seperate beings to begin with."

Sazh: "Is that supposed to be our escort?"

Snow: "We're here to find Dysley."

All three Edens were just looking at them, watching silent.

Shiro: "No. We're here to find… Barthandelus! Take us to him!"

That's when the fal'Cie reacted. All three Edens lined up one behind another, uniting in being, then waved her wand and made a portal of sorts appear. While this would usually require them to step inside, it was more like the portal overtook their entire surroundings, and in literally no time, they were somewhere entirely different.

Their new surroundings looked like a modern hall, entirely white, and entirely cubic. The hallway was leading to a large arch of sorts, and this exited in a large chamber.

Lightning: "Let's do this."

Shiro: "Right."

Those two were leading the rest, and were the first ones to enter the chamber. There were no stairs to lead down, despite the hall's high elevation. So, everyone had to jump down. Shiro and Lightning were the first to leap, ending gracefully on their feet. The rest of them soon followed.

The chamber was immense, it almost reminded them of an arena. There was a throne of sorts in the middle of it, and the floor was made of grids and had some kind of black liquid wave beneath their feet. The walls were decorated with golden pipes, which were pointing to the center of the room like needleshots.

Lightning: "This is where Dysley wanted us to come."

Shiro: "Right. But where is he?"

Just when they thought they were all alone…

_Dysley: "Life's spark shines on, once freed by it's fleshy shroud."_

Shiro: "What?"

Before them, Dysley teleported in a flash at the throne that was situated in the center of the room. Aturally, they all prepared their weapons.

And then, even worse, 2 items also appeared in a flash, floating above them: 2 large crystals, each holding a human shape within.

One of them was a beautifully engraved resemblance of a young girl. The other was a transparent crystal, with a little boy inside. The l'Cie gasped on sight.

Snow: "Serah!"

Sazh: "Dajh!"

Shiro: "Those that fulfilled their Focus… What does he want with them?"

Dysley: "Dreams, meanwhile, shatter in a flash."

Dysley hit the ground beneath him with his staff.

In that moment, Dajh's crystal shattered into shards.

Sazh: "Dajh!"

If Dhaj's crystal shattered first, Snow could only assume what would happen next. He tried to reach out for Serah's crystal.

Snow: "NO!"

And then it shattered, right before his eyes. Snow was fueled with anger. He tightened his fist up and directed it towards Dysley.

Snow: "Grrrraaaaaaahhhhh… Dysley!"

He charged forwards, and leaped in Dysley's direction, trying to take him down with a single fist-blow, but half way there, a mysterious and powerful forcefield deflected his strike and pushed him to fall backwards. As he got up, he was going to attack Dysley again…

That's when Shiro stopped him.

Shiro: "Stop it. He's only messing with us."

Snow: "What?"

Lightning: "Think, where is the real Serah?"

As Snow began to reconsider the answer, he soon realized it. He took an object out of his coat: a beautiful blue tear-shaped crystal. It was glowing in the light.

Shiro then exposed his brand. It was not glowing.

Shiro: "See?"

Then, Sazh exposed the chocobo chick in his palm. The chick was jubilant, and did not sense anything bad had happened.

Sazh: "This isn't real. Just fal'Cie smoke and mirrors."

Hope: "That's right. They don't work wonders. They play tricks."

Dysley then got up, and greeted them all properly.

Dysley: "At last, my errand tools. L'Cie, Battle Duelists. Men fight men. Men battle beasts. Cocoon wars with Pulse. There can not be an end to such conflict. But Cocoon's end is imminent and inevitable."

Shiro: "That's what you think. We're here to stop that!"

Dysley: "Will you not at least slay Orphan? As an act of mercy?"

Lightning: "Mercy? You mean murder!"

When she siad that, all l'Cie prepared their weapons and aimed them all at Dysley.

Lightning: "We're not your tools to handle. We don't hold strings like puppets. No, today… (points her gunblade at Dysley) We come for you!"

Dysley only hmpfed in response.

Dysley: "Do you agree with them, man of soil foreign? You don't believe in destiny, yet think there is a future for you nontheless?"

Shiro: "I believe in my future. I don't know what it brings, but I know this: it is not a future built by fate! It's directed by us, and no one else! (exposes his brand; it glows)"

Dysley: "Such insolence. Disappointing. You prolong Cocoon's suffering. Time for the final summoning has come! On this Day of Wrath, misery will run in rivers, agony will fog entire fields, and anguish will suffocate the lungs of men, until they all look into the sky and pray for hope, crying for a miracle. And this miracle will be delivered, the Maker will come down, and correct all errors."

Shiro: "People are stronger than you think they are! Yes, they will feel agony and pain, but even if they're being cradled in isolation for centuries, hope will give them all new power, to sustain that misery and help each other out. Or mind I remind you… (points at his friends) These people too come from that cradle. And they found strength in their hearts. And like them, Cocoon too will rise to power, and defeat whatever misery you put before them."

That speech of his warmed their heats. They really did feel like they could take on a god. Dysley, on the other hand, did not feel moved at all.

Dysley: "If that's the case… Maybe I shall put someting else before them."

He pointed his staff up, and a beam shot out of it, hitting the ceiling. That's when another peculiar thing occured: the ceiling started to move, open up like an eggshell.

Dysley: "Birth of Ragnarok and death of Orphan can only bring upon the end of days, yet to awake the true errors in their hearts that will bear the Maker's ear, there is only one thing."

Shiro, still looking at the opening ceiling, had a thought on what Dysley had in mind.

Shiro: "You mean…"

Dysley: "(smirks) End… by Megiddo."

The ceiling opened up completely, and what was above them… this was odd, they saw the enitre city of Eden, but it was hanging upside down from the sky!

Vanille: "That's the city Eden!"

Hope: "How's that possible? Why is it upsode-down?"

Sazh: "Wait a sec… I think it's _us_ that are uspide down!"

From the Eden's perspective, a large hole in the sky opened up, and Orphan's Cradle was hanging upside-down.

Fang: "I think I understand now. Orphan's Cradle is being held up by it's own gravitational field."

Lightning: "No doubt is he holding entire Cocoon afloat in the same way."

Dysley: "Here is where your role is to be played, duelist. You can only halt Megiddo's summoning in one way."

Shiro nodded, then whistled loudly. King Blizzard came out of the Nartex's corridor, pupmed up and ready.

Lightning: "Shiro, are you sure?"

Fang: "Woah, wait a second! You can't be serious!"

Sazh: "If you get on that thing and against Dysley, who knows what-"

Shiro: "I'll be fine. I'm not afraid. I have what it takes to beat him."

Lightning nodded, smiling towards him. However, before he sat behind King Blizzard's steering wheel, she approached him… and gave him a hug.

Lightning: "I might not get a second chance to do this. Please be careful."

Shiro: "No worries. With all your strength, I will master it."

She let go of him, and allowed him to sit on King Blizzard. Then, Snow approached him as well.

Snow: "Wait. (gives him Serah's tear) For good luck."

Shiro: "(takes it) Thanks. I will bring it back."

Snow: "No, silly, you bring Serah back."

Shiro: "Right."

Shiro gently attached the tear he got at a certain spot on King Blizzard's console, it's radiance giving the D-Wheel an even brighter appearance.

Shiro: "I will not be fighting alone up there. I hope you know that."

Fang: "Yeah, okay, just don't you dare loose, or I'll make you have it!"

Sazh: "Better listen to her, boy, she packs a mean punch."

Hope: "Be careful."

Vanille: "We'll be with you all the time."

Other words would be superflous. So, Shiro put on his helmet, and turned his D-Wheel on.

Shiro: "Here goes! Aero-Graviton!"

His screen displayed a circular meter, and Aero Graviton was fully charged up. A blue blaze appeared beneath his wheels… then he started it. After about 15 feet, King Blizzard rose up by 90 degrees, and it was skyborne, carried on the backs of blue burning wings.

Shiro: _"I will end this today and bring you all home safely."_

Vanille: "Are you sure it's alright like this?"

Lightning: "I think it's for the best. We might try beating Barthandelus by ourselves, but he is the only one who can defeat the Megiddos."

Dysley: "And so dawn turns into dusk, my children."

They all looked at Dysley, he was preparing something big.

Dysley: "Hopes that you so cling to will die on this day, may no soul remain to remember them. (puts his staff up) Menvra, to me!"

Out of the corridors behind them, the metallic rukh Menvra flew in.

Hope: "It's that bird again!"

Sazh: "What the?"

Menvra was aiming at Dysley's radiating staff…

Dysley: "Hahahahahahahahaha… Hihahahahahahahaha… AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

In the moment of their union, there was a mighty burst of light, and as soon as it faded, a brand new attire rose up, this being the fal'Cie's true form. From this point on, Dysley's human form ceased to be entirely, and there was only Barthandelus.

Barthandelus: _"… HAHAHAHAHAHA- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Barthandelus new form resembled the previous one in sheer physical anathomy, but details were now different: it was now pearl-white, and the crown decorating his head was posessing wings of angelic style, several times larger than the rest of his head adornment.

But this was just the start: it was these very wings that spread up, and radiated blue traces of light, expressing their grace. They were no longer just decoration: they were actual functional wings for flight!

The wings were not moving, but the sheer force of their presence lifted Barthandelus up and he took off, into the sky of Cocoon.

Sazh: "How many of you knew he could do THAT?"

Barthandelus: "_Yes, release. At last, release!"_

Still down in the Cradle, the floor cracked, and the dark liquid beneath boiled up. Out of it, an entire swarm of cards flew out into the sky, towards Barthandelus. Each of these cards was in size of a table!

While in mid-air, Barthandelus performed one last transformation. Menvra, that was close by his side, flew next to him, and in a flash, she transformed into a huge piece of equipment that apparently served as a deck-holder, and all cards that flew out of the cradle piled up inside this holder, which was still holding Menvra's face in it's backside. Simultaneously, Barthandelus' arms stretched out, the elbows and fingers becomming more apparent and more flexible, that he spread in front like a pair of crane-claws.

(comparison-wise: he was now resembling Z-One's final form)

Up was Orphan's Cradle, and down was Eden.

Lightning: "So it starts."

Shiro: "Barthandelus: Ek Daag Ju Ciel!"

Barthandelus: _"Tremor in fear, Battle Duelist, your fate is mine alone. I accept."_

King Blizzard's screen flashed the Speed World card.

_"Duel Mode on."_

Shiro: "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Shiro: LP: 4000

Barthandelus: _"Duel."_

Barthandelus: LP: 4000

Barthandelus' moves were now made with real giant cards. Every time he played a card, he'd place them at a spot before him, like he was carrying an invisible field in front of him. He was already holding 5 cards in one monstrous hand.

Barthandelus: "_I'll go first. Draw._ (draws) _I activate the __**Speed Spell- Speed Mind**_."

As mentioned, when he "played it", Barthandelus simply revealed his card, and then it vanished.

Barthandelus: _"When my Speed Counters are zero, and I haven't Normal summoned during this turn, Speed Mind allows me to Special summon a monster from my hand_. (picks a card) _I choose this one. Appear, __**Megiddo Priest- Eden the Triad**__!"_

He tossed the picked card forward, and a creature of about the same size as it appeared in it's stead. To everyone's surprise, it was the fal'Cie Eden. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Shiro: "That's…"

Hope: "Eden, the fal'Cie?"

Sazh: "I should really not be surprised by this, but…"

Snow: "Now even fal'Cie are made into cards?"

Barthandelus: "_Us fal'Cie of Cocoon have rejoiced in waiting for this day to come. In this ritual of final summoning, all fal'Cie of Cocoon do my bidding. Eden the Triad's monster effect activates: when the Tuner monster Eden the Triad is Special summoned, she summons along two tokens in her image. Come forth… __**Eden Oro**__…"_

Eden's second double appeared, the one in golden attire, which was otherwise perfectly identical to the one on her right. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Barthandelus: _"… and __**Eden Nero**__."_

On Eden's right, the other double appeared, the one in black attire. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Shiro: "He's got three monsters on the first turn? Wait a minute… Is he…?"

Vanille: "So, if the original Eden is a level 4 tuner, and her other doubles are non-Tuners of level 4, then thet means, uhm…"

Lightning: "Oh no! He's going to bring it up!"

Sazh: "You don't mean the…"

Barthandelus: _"Beginning of the end smiles upon thee. Three times 4 equals a perfect 12. I tune the level 4 tokens Eden Nero and Eden Oro with the level 4 tuner Megiddo Priest- Eden the Triad!"_

/insert music: "Fighting Fate", instrumental/

Barthandelus' monsters performed a graceful ritual of summoning, if one might even call it gracefull. Eden dissolved into 4 Synchro rings of fal'Cie design, completely white and adorned with alphabet too terrible to even look upon. Their inner lights didn't unite, they got swallowed up.

4* + 4* + 4* = 12*

Barthandelus: "_Silence the cries of the doomed crying souls, and let the world die in peace. Loe, the Day of Wrath is come! Synchro summon!"_

A burst of light emerged, and the union of Edens brought up a real tempest of light. Inside this monstrous pillar, a horrible visage of a demonic face was seen, and it was descending into the earth beneath.

_**Ragnarok  
>De Dies Irae<br>l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

The citizens of Eden, already in a state of panic, were even more terrified by the sight.

"What is that?"

"That light?"

"Run!"

The earth cracked, and from the bellows of the ground, the one that wishes to devour the world has appeared.

Barthendelus: "_Yes, to silence return, __**Megiddo-End Land Gigas**__!"_

It was the horrible Land Gigas, one whose size alone would destroy the world. Now that they've seen it entirely, not a soul in Eden managed to supress their screams. ATK: 4000/ LV12

_**Ragnarok  
>De Dies Irae<br>l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

"What is that?"

"Monster! A monster!"

"The end is near! Save yourselves!"

The Gigas was turning his head about, beholding the world that was put on his pladder.

Hope: "That's him! Megiddo-End…"

Snow: "End by Megiddo, right. Even in name, that thing's mocking us."

Sazh: "I don't believe it. He already called it out on his first turn!"

Fang: "That's not all. The real trouble is just starting. Take a look at his hand."

Sazh: "His hand?"

_**Per somnum aeternum  
>Numen divinum dictus est<br>Viator elamentabilis**_

As the l'Cie in Orphan's Cradle looked at Barthandelus, they saw how many cards he was holding still.

Snow: "She's right. Barthy there has 4 cards left. He only used 2 of them to summon the Land Gigas."

Lightning: "Not to mention, Barthandelus did not even Normal summon on this turn. Who knows what else might come up."

Shiro: "It's here. The one I have to defeat. Do you fear me now, Land Gigas? Huh? Do you? The one that defeated you once?"

I don't have to imply that Barthandelus was smiling all the way.

Barthandelus: "_Hm, a given victory over him, that one was. Now you face the real trial_. (picks a card) _I Normal summon __**Megiddo Watcher- Shyballa the Returner**__!"_

Once again, he tossed a card forwards, and the card became the monster: it was the most hideous dog you've ever seen. It had 4 eyes, a mouth filed with saliva that was always open, and a dirty mane that was flapping in the sky like fire. I don't have to imply that markings over it's body meant the same heritage as Eden previously. ATK: 1400/ LV4

Barthandelus: _"Shyballa's monster effect activates. When Shyballa the Returner is Normal summoned, it sacrifices itself to Special summon a level 4 or lower Megiddo monster from my Graveyard."_

Shiro: "What? No, that would mean…"

Barthandelus: "_You understand these actions, don't you? I release Megiddo Watcher- Shyballa the Returner…_ (Shyballa vanishes) _to revive Megiddo Priest- Eden the Triad."_

From a ring of light, Eden once more graced the world. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Barthandelus: _"And when Eden is Special summoned, her monster effect activates, and brings forth Eden Oro…"_

The golden Eden appeared. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Barthandelus: _"… and Eden Nero."_

Same goes for her black version. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Lightning: "Wait a sec, what?"

Vanille: "He has the same formation as previously!"

Fang: "Don't tell me… Does this mean...?"

Sazh: "Oi, oi, I'm falling back, what's going on?"

Lightning: "The only reason why Barthandelus would want to revive Eden and summon it's doubles would be…"

Shiro: "To Synchro summon again?"

Barthandelus: "_Hahaha, did you believe Megiddo-End Land Gigas was the only fruit of our garden? If you're terrified by Land Gigas only, wait until you gaze upon it's siblings. I tune, once again, the two tokens of Eden with Megiddo Priest- Eden the Triad!"_

And again, the two Edens flew up, and were surrounded by the rings produced by Eden the Triad. They were bearing the same symbols and design as the former ones, but this time, they were red.

4* + 4* + 4* = 12*

_**Ragnarok  
>De Dies Irae<br>l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

Barthandelus: _"Bring about a devastating storm in the sky, and let it's eye gaze upon the destroyed world. Deliver us the Divine! Synchro summon!"_

Much like before, a powerful pillar of light emeged from that union, but it was dark light of red color whose tones only brought up mental pain. Inside, a visage of an inky shape was seen rising into the sky, this visage resembling thee head of a dragon. Other than the last time, this burst was taken high into the sky, even above Land Gigas, and the colossus had to look up in order to witness it's birth.

Once above the clouds, a powerful flash occured, which looked like a flash of red lightning from below. Moments later, a serpentine shape began diving down from the clouds, like a serpent that was slowly making an appearence over water surface. The creature was completely dark, covered in bloddy scales, and as soon as it's front peered out from the sky, it started diving down. Right now, it resembled a huge worm with insectoid legs in it's neck, with a membrane connecting them, making them all look like wings.

Barthandelus: "_The skies divide… __**Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake!"**_

_**Ragnarok  
>De Dies Irae<br>l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

And that's when the monster's true face was shown: the head opened up like a pedal, revealing the true face inside this protective membrane. It was called a snake, but it's face was that of a fiend, again much resembling Barthandelus himself, except it's chin was far more exposed. It opened it's mouth to roar, and upon ding so, it's mandible split up, making the mouth of the monster suddenly appear twice as large as it's head. And that scream, it was awful. Only Land Gigas itself was a clear match in roaring. And regarding it's size, it was large enough to completely surround the already giant Land Gigas in a helix formation. ATK: 4000/ LV12

Vanille: "WHAT?"

Lightning: "Scourge Skysnake?"

Snow: "There's more of these things?"

Sazh: "Barthandelus was hiding THAT thing all along?"

The reaction of people of Eden was no better. Hose that ran to escape Land Gigas soon saw Scourge Skysnake in the eyes.

"ANOTHER ONE!"

"Someone save us!"

As the Scourge Skysnake flew above the city of Eden, it's citizens were slowly running out of places to hide. Then, when it saw a certain group of running civilians, it turned it's head towards them, and opened it's mouth. It's split jaws simply trippled the mouth's volume, and the beast was gathering air inside. Then, it released it. It was some kind of pulsar attack, or maybe ultrasonic, but it only took one breath, and that amount of air completely destroyed the road those people were running on. It broke like it was made of styrofoam, and people that were running, they were now falling to their deaths.

_**Per somnum aeternum  
>Numen divinum dictus est<br>Viator elamentabilis**_

One girl was among these people. Fortunately, a PSICOM soldier came by just in time to save her from falling.

Soldier: "I've got you. Don't worry."

At the same time, Land Gigas was also spreading destruction of it's own: firing huge laser beams out of it's eyes that were powerful enough to split the city apart. The damage was beyond repair.

Shiro: "No… Stop it…"

A group of soldiers came atop of a building close to the place where the Scourge Skysnake was flying. They were aiming heavy callibers at the monster, and had support os a few militarized units as well.

"Bogey's in range."

"Open fire, take it down!"

They fired everything they had, artillery of that firepower was strong enough to take down an Adamantoise. But against this Megiddo, they were not even close enough as needles. The snake was annoyed by them, and turned it's face towads them.

"It's not working!"

"It will, concentrate your fire!"

No matter what they did, the Skysnake still acted. It opened up it's mouth, with the split mandible, and gathered a huge amount of air, then released it with a pulse. The attack completely shattered the building they were standing on, and it crumbled right beneath their feet. They were beyond saving.

Shiro: "No… STOP IT! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!"

Both Megiddos looked at Shiro. To them, he was a fly. And to Barthandelus, this was all just hilarious.

Barthandelus: _"It is as I said. Cocoon's last day will be full of screams and prayers. So tell me, can you defeat them?"_

To stand in the gaze of the Megiddos was an awful experience. Their breathing alone sounded like screaming.

Fang: "Suddenly I'm glad we got left behind, but…"

Sazh: "There's no way in hell we'd stand a chance against Barthandelus if he has allies that huge."

Lightning: "Between them and us… there's only Shiro. (holds her chest)_ Please… Come back safely."_

Barthandelus then picked a card and placed it face down before him. The card vanished after it was placed like this.

Barthandelus: _"I set a card face-down. Turn end."_

Shiro: _"Those are… Megiddo-End monsters."_

Shiro's condition was not exactly self-confident. In fact, he was terrified. Can you blame him?

Shiro: _"By battle, they cannot be defeated. By effects, even less. These are the ones that wish to devour the world. I have never been as scared as this in my whole life of running. But… (_looks at his deck) _There must be a solution. I cannot aford to feel fear now._ Your second Megiddo-End monster might have surprised me. But… I have a surprise for you as well. In all the sacrifices I have seen, everything that I did to come this far. It has… made me stronger than ever!"

He accelerated his D-Wheel, flying at unseen speeds in the middle of the sky.

Shiro: "Falcon Vision!"

His eyes narrowed, and a whole new world appeared within his eyes. Here's what he saw:

_In a space where dark equals blue, and stars equal cards, he traveled through warp-space to find certain cards. Two cards flashed before him: one of Megiddo-End Land Gigas, and another of Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake. Hey were linked by an awful red light. Then, he saw the cards in their near: he saw every single card in his deck, every monster, every spell and trap, every point and every level. What flashed the brightest was his own Comandee: Diamond Dust Dragon._

_This light then linked with many cards, many many cards indeed, and they were all flashing. They were lined up like a river of light, but most important factors that were linking them were more Synchro monsters: Alecander, then Bahamut, Brynhildr, Hecatoncheir, and finally Averia. They were all leading their lightstreams towards the Megiddo-Ends, like fireflies with visible traces, and this clash ended in a flash._

That was what Shiro saw.

Shiro: "I know… that there's a path to victory. And I will find it, and then, Barthandelus, I'm going to take you down!"

He put his hand on his deck, and looked both Megiddos straight in the eyes. They were no longer frightening him. He felt such resolve like he never knew existed inside of him.

And he drew.

Shiro: "My turn!"

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>ending song: "Garasu no Hana" by IORI ("Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny", 2007)/

(instrumental; Lightning is standing knee-deep in a lake during night-time; she gazes up into the sky)

_**Kami wo naderu yokaze michi wo terasu seiza**_

(Shiro sitting on a rockbed, next to the same lake; he looks at her)  
><em><strong>Nemuru mado ni yane ni sosogu minori no ame<strong>_

(cast's appearance in differently colored background)

(Snows, blue background)  
><em><strong>Kimi wo tsutsumu<strong>_

(Sazh with a green background)

_**Keshiki no**_

(Vanille with an orange background)

_**Ichibu ninaritai**_

(Hope with a yellow background)  
><em><strong>Itsudemo soba ni<strong>_

(Fang with a purple background)

_**Itaikara**_  
>(quickflash of Serah, Grunt, Rosch and Dysley during dum-dum scene)<p>

_**I WILL NEVER SAY I LOVE YOU  
>Negai goto ga<strong>_

(Shiro draws a card, this move shattering the ground beneath him…)

_**Hitotsu dake kanau nara**_

(and bringing forth Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer)

_**Omoi wo kakushi temo **_

_**Onaji yume oi kaketai**_

(Lightning beholds the night sky, and sees a shooting star, then turns around and walks away)

_**I'M GONNA STAY BY YOUR SIDE  
>Demo kidu ite<strong>_

(Diamond Dust Dragon is summoned before Shiro)

_**Dare yorimo mitsu meteru**_

(… And Averia, Rider of Etro, before Lightning; the two monsters clash…)  
><em><strong>Kirei na mama de ite<strong>_

(… and in mid-fight, they form a ying-yang-kind of pose against each other)

_**Mune ni sai ta garasu no hana**_

(the Megiddo-End monsters line up in the background)

(intrumental ending: two roses, a red and a white one, lean against each other in the wind; a pedal falls from the white one; Shiro and Lightning stand back to back to each other)

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Shiro: "I will borrow all your strength!"

Hope: "Understood. You can have it!"

Fang: "Let's give 'im a taste of his own medicine!"

Barthandlus: "Against the hunger of Megiddo, all damage is futile."

Snow: "He can't go down that easily!"

Lightning: "I believe… Shiro, you can make it!"

Shiro: "Our bonds are stronger than you can imagine!"

Barthandelus: "Retain the form of the Destroyer. Make of this a great epoch!"

Shiro: "I didn't know there was a card with that effect."

Sazh: "You can never defeat all of us, no matter how many Megiddos you line up!"

Shiro: "Your voice shall become mute for good!"

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Miracles of Misery- End by Megiddo'. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Power Coil** (Spell, Normal)- Pay 1000 Life points and select 1 face-up monster you control. During this turn's Battle phase only, if the selected monster battles a monster whose ATK is by at least 1500 higher, it gains 2000 ATK.

**Soul Resonance** (Spell, Quick-play)- Activate during Damage Step only, if a monster you control battles. Remove 1 monster in your Graveyard from play that is the same type as your battling monster, then select 1 monster on the field: it looses ATK equal to the removed monster's ATK.

**Speed Spell- Speed Mind** (Spell, Normal)- You can only activate this card when a "Speed World" Field Spell is on the field, and you have 0 Speed Counters. If you didn't Normal summon during this turn, Special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**Megiddo Priest- Eden the Triad** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Tuner/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200)- If this card is Special summoned from the hand or Graveyard, Special summon 2 "Eden Tokens" (Level 4/ LIGHT/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200). Those tokens cannot attack or be tributed for Tribute summons. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summoning of a "Megiddo-End" monster.

**Megiddo Watcher- Shyballa the Returner** (DARK/ level 4/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1000)- If this card is Normal summoned, you can send it to the Graveyard to Special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Megiddo" monster from your Graveyard.

**Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 12/ Reptile-type/ ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)- 1 "Megiddo" Tuner + 2 "Megiddo" non-Tuner monsters  
>- If your opponent controls a level 10 or higher monster, this card's effects are negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If this card attacks a monster, decrease that monster's ATK by 2000 during Damage step.<p> 


	15. Miracles of Misery: End by Megiddo

It was the darkest day ever. The sky turned black like a huge pile of smoke piled up and blocked the sun. There were clouds, but sometheing far more horrifying was blocking it.

Eden was falling apart, it was like a major disaster hit the city: buildings were crashing, streets were burning, even beasts rampaging about were frightened, and people were running around or hiding in corners that seemed safe. In short, it was the end of the world.

Above Eden, two of the most gigantuan monsters ever seen in Cocoon were spreading this chaos:

Megiddo-End Land Gigas, the giant that was so colossal even several hundred-meter tall buildings were not reaching it's knees. As it was gazing over the city, it was randomly firing huge laser beams from it's eyes, grinning all the way with a sinister gleam.

The other was it's close relative: Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake, an equally colossal serpent with a huge neck collar that resembled a satelite bloom, and with a few pairs of crustacean feet aligned behind it's head. It's head was awful, as soon as it's jaws opened, the mandible would split and make it's mouth appear five times as large. It was firing some sort of super-pulsar emition breath, which was powerful enough to pulverize entire city blocks.

Words cannot describe the menace these things caused and the fear and agony they awoken in the hearts of people of Cocoon. Sadly, this was not all.

The real battle was fought in the sky of Eden. Ant-sized compared to the Megiddos, yet each of these was boiling with power: the first one was the fal'Cie Barthandelus, ever grinning, ever laughing as the world was falling apart. It's special head adornment served as perfect flight tools, and the fal'Cie could behold the chaos it created from the highest spot imaginable.

Barthandelus: _"A glorious sight. All Eden, and soon, all Cocoon will bathe in tides of anguish and mayhem. This Day of Wrath, it will finally bring up everything us fal'Cie ever desired. A new order. A new world, a new beginning altogether."_

The other one was Shiro Whiterain, flying in the sky on his D-Wheel King Blizzard, equiped and kept afloat with the Aero-Graviton unit. That was a duel in the sky, the Riding Duel that will decide everything. Shiro could only watch as Barthandelus' summoned monsters kept masacring the city below.

Even higher above them, a hole in the sky was revealing the interium of an upside-down Orphan's Cradle. That's where the l'Cie were watching the whole event, held up by a seperate field of gravity. The sight was already killing them inside.

Vanille: "All those people… How can anyone be so cruel?"

Sazh: "All of Cocoon is going to look like this unless Shiro plays this through wisely."

Fang: "No room for doubting him now, huh? But, regarding his opponent, do you think he even has a chance?"

Lightning: "I didn't hear any of us raise hands in order to duel Barthandelus. Those Megiddos are powerful. They may even be almighty. But… If there is anyone now that can stop them, anyone at all… then it's him. Shiro can do it. I believe it."

Hope: "If we were the ones fighting Barthandelus, I'm sure he'd have faith in us too."

Snow: "Well, fingers crossed."

Shiro was still looking at his opponents. Both Megiddos were looking in his direction, both hungry for the world, and barely waiting for his display of power.

Shiro: "Megiddo-End monsters cannot be defeated in battle, and destruction effects won't phase them. At first glance, they indeed are invincible. But, as their description is this short, it leaves out a loot of holes in the rule. (his eyes narrow) My Falcon Vision is telling me there is a way to beat them, and a way I will find. (eyes normal, he looks at his deck) I was given a chance. I promised salvation to this world. More important… I have someone special now I have to protect."

That's when he put his hand on his deck, and picked the topmost card…

Shiro: "_Lightning… everyone… I will show him the true power of our bonds! _(draws) My turn!"

* * *

><p>opening song: Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa & Endo: "Hakuyoku no Seiyaku: Pure Engagement" ("Sekirei: Pure Engagement", 2010)/

**Cold Saga  
><strong>(title screens, with cherry pedals flying by)

_**Atarashii  
>Yakusoku na<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning behold the waterfalls at Sulyya Springs)  
><em><strong>Kokoro wo tsuyoku tsunagu<br>**_(Sazh and Hope behold Cocoon from the Pulse meadows)_**  
>Kawaru seikai ni<br>**_(Vanille picks some flowers, presenting them to Fang)_**  
>Kane ga hibiku<br>**_(she smiles, and Snow greets them both)_**  
>Yukou!<br>**_(Shiro tightens his gloves, watching the sky with great resolve)

_**Owarinaki  
><strong>_(Dysley sitting on a throne in Orphan's Cradle)_**  
>Tatakai ga<br>**_(he glares at the screen, one half of his face enshadows…)_**  
>Subete wo hikisaite mo<br>**_(… and this half of his face becomes that of Barthandelus)_**  
>Kimi no hohoemi<br>**_(Shiro flying on King Blizzard through the skies of Eden…)_**  
>Tada shinjite<br>**_(and performing summons…)  
><em><strong>(Ano hi no)<br>**_(Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer appear on his command)

_**Kimi no yume mamoreru nara  
>(Namida mo)<br>**_(Lightning beholds Eden from a high spot, the city shrouded in battles)

_**Itami sae dakishimeyou  
>(Kizamou)<br>**_(she jumps down…)  
><em><strong>Kasaneau<br>**_(Sazh and Vanille running through Edenhall)_**  
>Kono omoi mune no chikai<br>**_(Snow and Fang running through Orphan's Cradle)  
><em><strong> Yuzurenai<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning in mid-fall, they are trying to reach each other)

_**Aa  
>Sora no haruka hate made<br>**_(Shiro summones Ice Battleclaw, then Fairy Ice-Cone, both of which synch together into Diamond Dust Dragon; the dragon takes flight)

_**Sou  
>Kakete yuku yo na<br>**_(Eidolons appear: Alexander, Brynhildr, then Bahamut)_**  
>Kasoku shiteku jounetsu<br>**_(Serah in spiritual form, waves and winks; her crystal tear is the background)

_**Aa  
>Donna unmei datte<br>**_(Megiddo-End monsters on the screen: Land Gigas rising; Scourge Skysnake howling; a griffin-like creature beats it's wings; a huge reaper slashes; a huge centauric monster stands)

_**Sou  
>Takaku koeteku<br>**_(Diamond Dust Dragon and L-Nitro Plasma Rail synch into Mirrordust Dragon)_**  
>Makenai yuuki kureta kara<br>**_(it flies into the sky, and becomes an even larger dragon in a burst of light)

(instrumental finish: Serah waves at the group, all of which have lined up, and Shiro sees a shooting star in the sky)

**Cold Saga**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 15: Miracles of Misery- End by Megiddo<strong>

Here's the stats:

Barthandelus's side:

LP: 4000; SC: 1

**Megiddo-End Land Gigas:** ATK: 4000/ LV12

**Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

And one set card.

Shiro's side is currently empty. He just drew a card.

Shiro: LP: 4000; SC: 1

He slowly turned the draws card about. It was a familiar monster.

Shiro: "You? My friend? (looks at the other cards) I see."

In a brief moment, he saw a different world through Falcon Vision. For those observing him, it took only a brief second, but it looked like for that one second his eyes narrowed and were filled with brilliant luster. He saw all the possible moves from what he had, then he saw moves beyond that, what might occur in the next turn, and the turn after that… And he found the best path.

Shiro: "_I've got it!_ Know this, Barthandelus, after I'm done with you today, your voice shall become mute for good! (picks a card) Here I go! First, I summon **Ice Battleclaw**!"

Before him, one of his personal favorites appeared: the white maned native warrior armed with huge gauntlets with claws. His appearence was as splendid as a dance of a ninja, and it's actions as bold as those of a samurai. He saw what monstrosities he was called up against, but this frightened him not a bit. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Barthandelus: _"Does your monster not fear the gaze of those who hunger for the world to suffer?"_

Shiro: "My monster is just as afraid as I am, and just as determined to face that fear! (picks another card) Since Ice Battleclaw is a Cryonite, and I control no other monsters, I can also summon the Tuner monster **Shiva Egg**!"

Next to Battleclaw, a smaller monster appeared, this resembling a white ice-covered egg with a single blue eye and a pair of horns. ATK: 800/ LV2

Shiro: "When a monster is special summoned from my hand, Ice Battleclaw's monster effect activates. Thanks to Battleclaw, the Shiva Egg I just summoned becomes a level 4 monster!"

Battleclaw put it's hands close to it's chest, then high above his head, creating a total of 4 entchanted orbs of blue energy that appeared freezing. With acrobatic skills, he tossed every of those 4 orbs at Shiva Egg, which the Tuner instantly absorbed, becoming more luminant.

Shiva Egg: LV2… LV4

Shiro: "Here it is! I tune my Ice Battleclaw of level 4 with the tuner monster Shiva Egg that is now also level 4!"

Shiva Egg dissolved into 4 Synchro rings, but before anything else happened…

Shiro: _"I will borrow all your strength."_

In the Cradle in the sky, the l'Cie noticed that Hope's brand started to glow.

Sazh: "Your brand!"

Snow: "Can it be…?"

Hope: "I think… (nods) Understood. You can have it! (looks at Shiro) Do your best!"

Shiro&Hope: "When a heart that doubts conquers all fears, the courage left inside will become an invincible fortress. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

Following their simultaneous chant, Ice Battleclaw flew throgh the rings, uniting their inner lights. And the sky burst up in a flash as well as the new monster appeared.

4* + 4* = 8*

Hope: "Stand up, **Guardian of Etro… Alexander**!"

In the sky, the powerful Alexander took it's form, a giant mechanical soldier that was also a giant fortress. It's breathing alone was heard for miles, and it took a defensive stance. DEF: 4000/ LV8

Vanille: "Yes! Alexander is out!"

Snow: "Your short ciruit in Palumpolum might just save our hides today, shortstuff."

Lightning: "Alexander, guardian of Etro, has 4000 Defense points. It matches both Megiddos in power, and has a deflective ability that can negate an attack. Right now, it's the best possible choice to make."

Hope: "It won't fail. I know it. Shiro has a plan, and I intend to support him. That's why I gave him Alexander's shield."

Lightning: "(smiles at Hope) I know. It's just like he said. This time, we all fight beside him."

However, Barthandelus did not see a threat in Shiro's actions.

Barthandelus: _"A guardian that can no longer stand is but dust in wind. Against us fal'Cie, that card is useless."_

Shiro simply picked another card, and summoned it.

Shiro: "Since only Synchro monsters exist on the field, and you have more monsters than me, the monster **Synchro Seed** can also be Special summoned!"

The new monster was quite odd: it resembled a vertical lemon-shaped eye with a halo-like ring on each end, only there appeared to be a never-ending tide between blue and red forces inside this eye. ATK: 300/ LV2

Shiro: "Synchro Seed's monster effect activates. When summoned, I can select any Synchro monster on the field, then revive monsters used in it's summoning. I select Alexander, and that means Ice Battleclaw and Shiva Egg return to the field!"

The eyeball Synchro Seed glared at Alexander, then performed what appeared to ba a scan of the Guardian with actual red scanning beams fired out of it's eye. After the eye was done scanning, it closed, and reopened, this time streaming out a large blue portal. Ice Battleclaw and Shiva Egg came out of this portal.

Ice Battleclaw: ATK: 1600/ LV4

Shiva Egg: ATK: 800/ LV2

Vanille: "He brought them back? Why?"

Snow: "I see. Take a closer look. He's about to do something awesome."

Shiro: "I tune my level 2 Synchro Seed and level 4 Ice Battleclaw to my level 2 Shiva Egg!"

Shiva Egg dissolved into Synchro rings once more, yet the monsters paused before the following occured.

Hope: "I know you can hear me, Fang. Lend me your strength!"

At the Cradle, Fang's brand started to glow with burning red light. She smirked, as if she just spotted a perfect prey.

Fang: "Roger that! Let's give 'im a taste of his own medicine!"

Shiro&Fang: "When a willing whisper shatters an absolute dogma, the silence will become the roar of the beast. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

That's when Battleclaw and Synchro Seed flew through the rings, and their inner lights united. The burst of light pierced the sky in summoning the great monster.

2* + 4* + 2* = 8*

A line of portals appeared, and a certain dragon flew through all of them, before transforming into it's true form.

Fang: "Take flight, **Wyvern of Etro… Bahamut!"**

It's head divided and became the legs, it's talons twisted and became the arms, and the head was revealed, spawning marvelous wings. It was none other than Bahamut, the Eidolon of Ruin, and Fang's only ambassador. It released a powerful battlecry, sending chills down the spine of every king of every kind for miles that their overlord has appeared. ATK: 3000/ LV8

Sazh: "Two Synchros on the first turn! Now we have an even match! Well, sorta…"

Lightning: "Another flawless move, Shiro. With Alexander's effect attracting Megiddo's attacks, Bahamut can try make some damage with a powerful attack. He has called forth the ultimate offense, and the perfect defense in the same turn."

Snow: "You sure are getting used to this game business, heh sis'?"

Lightning: "But… with Bahamut, it's a double-edged sword."

Shiro was beholding the two monsters he called forth: to his right, Alexander, and to his left, Bahamut. Neither one of them was showing fear or regret. As the matter of fact, they were both battle-ready. Taking on the gods of destruction, what better opponent for Eidolons?

Shiro: "I use Bahamut's ability. I can mill the top card of my deck, and if that card turns out to be a monster, Bahamut gains all of it's Attack points!"

Vanille: "Yes, Fang! Your Eidolon is so strong it might even topple Barthandelus!"

Fang: "Don't get your hopes up just yet."

Vanille: "Huh? Why not, I'm cheering you on."

Fang: "Just like Lightning said, Bahamut is a two-edged sword. One side might cut your enemy, but the other might cut you back. Both Megiddos have 4000 Attack points. That's 1000 less than Bahamut has. And they are in battle invincible, which means Shiro must mill a monster that has more than 1000 Attack points to spare. This might drop a fine monster for Bahamut's sake."

Sazh: "Not to mention, if he mills anything but a monster, Bahamut will become even weaker and loose 1000 Attack points. The ratio of Spells and Traps over monsters is 2 to 1. And he must mill the correct one."

Hope: "Meaning…"

Snow: "It all depends on his topmost card."

Shiro took a deep breath. The air around him was rare enough, so he needed all the strength he could muster. He picked the card atop of his deck… and slowly drew it.

The tension was eating the observing l'Cie out, they just wanted to hear the good news.

Shiro barely glanced at his card, before showing it:

It was a monster with 4 digits.

Shiro: "Ice Breaker! 2000 Attack points!"

Vanille: "Aha!"

Hope: "He did it!"

Before Bahamut, a large sphere resembling a large blue soul appeared, which the dragonoid quickly absorbed, roaring it's new strength all the way.

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 5000

Lightning: "What a relief. Bahamut is now more powerful than any of Barthandelus' monsters."

Snow: "A Five-kilo hitter! Let 'im have it!"

Shiro: "Battle! Bahamut, attack Megiddo-End Land Gigas! Gestalt mode- Megaflare!"

Bahamut morphed into it's Gestalt form before them, obstaining the appearance of a true wyvern. It flew on a colission course with the huge Land Gigas, at a speed that made him look like a burning comet! An orb of power appeared before his tusks, which he launched forward and into Land Gigas' chest.

The attack was powerful, even the colossal land Gigas had to tilt back from the impact!

But, he soon got up, glaring at Bahamut with a sinister smile.

Barthandelus: "_A mighty blow. Still, even your powerful Wyvern can't hold a candle to the wrath of the Megiddo-End Land Gigas. In battle, he cannot be destroyed."_

Barthandelus: LP: 3000

Shiro: "Unlike your Life points."

Barthandlus: _"Against the hunger of Megiddo, all damage is futile."_

Shiro: "Still, it is my best option right now. I may not be able to destroy Land Gigas as I did before, but I can still beat _you_ down!"

The sole fact that Shiro managed to deal any damage was miraculous.

Sazh: "So that was his plan, eh?"

Hope: "Good thinking. He's focusing on downbeating Barthandelus' Life points instead of taking down his Megiddo crew."

Lightning: "A wise choice. Let's see if Barthandelus has anything to put against it."

Shiro picked another card from his hand and watched Bahamut regain it's humanoid form.

Shiro: "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

It was Barthandelus who was up next. His sinister smile, carved into his very skin, it was a mockery of every Shiro's attempt to try and score.

Barthandelus: "_So, you will be relying on the power of your fellow l'Cie to take on an opponent such as this? How fitting. The servants of a fallen godess on your side, versus the almighty rage of the paragons of all's ending. On this Day of Wrath, everything, even Etro's servants, will become nothing and reset into a new world."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, chaos had engulfed the city of Eden. People were running in one direction, away from a horde of huge dinosaur-sized monsters that were on the run as well. PSICOM troopers had intercepted these rampaging beasts, and kept covering for the civilians.<p>

soldier1: "This way! Everyone, hurry!"

soldier2: "Provide covering fire only. Don't waste your ammo. Evacuating the civilians takes top priority."

soldier3: "Quickly now! Get out of the city and as far away from the colossi as possible!"

A soldier kept a lookout on the city with a pair of binoculars. He saw people escaping and monsters rampaging, but the most frightening thing he got a visual on was a close-up look at the Land Gigas and Scourge Skysnake. They simply didn't have the arsenal to combat an opponent that large.

soldier4: "Those colossi look like they came straight from the deepest pits of hell. Is this the end for us?"

While observing, he also saw a pair of smaller creatures flying in the sky. One of them was Alexander, the other was Bahamut, who just recently managed to wound the Land Gigas.

soldier4: "What the…?"

And he also saw Shiro, flying on a D-Wheel.

soldier4: "Don't tell me… Is that a duel?"

By this time, he also got his opponent in his sights: the fal'Cie Barthandelus.

Soldier4: "That fal'Cie… it has the same face as the colossi! What does that mean?"

* * *

><p>Barthandelus: "<em>My turn. Draw.<em> (draws) _Continous Trap card, __**Last Rising**__, activates._ (the card flips) _As long as two or more Megiddo-End monsters exist on my side of the field, with this Trap I can, once each turn, summon any monster that is located in my Graveyard."_

Shiro: "I can only think of one monster he might be willing to ressurect."

Barthandelus: _"Be reborn, __**Megiddo Priest- Eden the Triad**__!"_

As his Trap flashed, a small portal opened up, and none other than Eden herself exited out of it, waving her wand. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Fang: "That grinch again…"

Snow: "You know what that means."

Barthandelus: "_When Eden the Triad is Special summoned, her special ability activates, and brings forth 2 tokens on my side."_

Eden waved her wand with great grace, and out of an illusion in the air, she crafted 2 clones of herself on each side.

Barthandelus: _"Appear, __**Eden Oro**__…"_

The one on the left was her golden double. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Barthandelus:_ "… and __**Eden Nero**__."_

The one on the right was the black double. ATK: 1200/ LV4

With that, Barthandelus has filled up his entire field, all 5 monster zones occupied.

Vanille: "Again with the Edens."

Sazh: "Don't tell it's comming… Megiddo-End, take three."

Shiro: "_He will bring it up now… the third Megiddo-End!"_

Barthandelus put one clawed hand up, as if to signalize the synchronizing process…

… but instead, he picked another card and showed it to Shiro. A Trap card from his hand.

Shiro: "What?"

Barthandelus: "_When 2 or more Megiddo-End monsters exist on my field, the Trap card __**Spirit Sect**__ can be played from my hand_. (the card flashes) _With it's effect, I can Special summon more Megiddo monsters from my hand, deck, and Graveyard, after I sacrifice all my Edens."_

Shiro: "What? You're ditching the Eden formation?"

Blue rings surrounded and eventually swallowed up Eden and her clones. The rings did not fade, though.

Barthandelus: _"A design whose grace you cannot comprehend. With their souls syphoned for new summoning, I can call forth a new formation. From my Graveyard, I call __**Megiddo Watcher- Shyballa the Returner."**_

Out of the first ring, Shyballa, a hideous hellhound with 4 eyes emerged growling. ATK: 1400/ LV4

Barthandelus: "_From my hand, I call __**Megiddo Monument- Manticore the Still**__."_

A different creature appeared through the 2nd ring: it was a monstrous, pitch-black statue of sorts with sharp scales over it's body. It had massive arms which it was lying against, and no eyes apart from what appeared to be 5 rubies on it's chest. ATK: 1000/ LV5

Barthandelus: _"And from my deck, I call the Tuner **Megiddo Dragon- Mirajion the Divine**."_

The last monster took the middle position: it was a hideous dragon modeled after a chinese long, but it had 3 eyes, and a head similar to a goat-horned rhinoceros. Some kind of slimey substance was keeping it's serpentive body in chains. ATK: 1500/ LV3

The total count was a level 4, a level 5 and a level 3 monster.

Snow: "Let's see… Four, nine… Twelve? Their total levels equal twelve!"

Fang: "So he will bring out another Synchro after all?"

Sazh: "But wait, that doesn't add up. Why would Barthandelus give up a level 12 Tuner-non-Tuner formation… for another level 12 Tuner-non-Tuner line-up?"

Lightning: "Something's wrong. He's up to something."

Shiro: "Barthandelus, what are you planning?"

/insert music: "Fighting Fate", instrumental/

Barthandelus: "_How eager you are to discover what power will become your undoing. Three, four, five, once again it's a perfect formula for a level 12. I tune the level 5 Megiddo Monument- Manticore the Still, and level 4 Megiddo Watcher- Shyballa the Returner, with the level 3 Megiddo Dragon- Mirajion the Divine!"_

_**Ragnarok  
>De Dies Irae<br>l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

As the two non-Tuner Megiddos lined up, Mirajion flew in front of them, dissolving into 3 corrupt Synchro rings, covered in egdy alphabet, and other than the usual green, these were yellow. Their inner lights were devoured by a dark flash in the sky.

Barthandelus: _"Screaming darkness, let the sky itself bleed tears of fire. Retain the form of the Destroyer! Synchro summon!"_

5* + 4* + 3* = 12*

_**Ragnarok  
>De Dies Irae<br>l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

All of Eden could see another horrible ritual unfolding. Land Gigas was cackling, and Scourge Skysnake was roaring with it's mouth outsizing it's head. Both were sensing their sibling was arriving. That formation of consuming light formed up an entirely different item in the sky between those two. It looked like a huge orb of gloomy glimmering substance, large enough to conseal the entire Edenhall.

After that, a huge wing emerged from one side. Then the other, and ultimately, the head of a new horrifying beast broke free.

The soldiers of Eden were beside themselves.

soldier: "Oh my godness, here come another one!"

The wings of the creature were immense, almost the entire city was left in their shadow. This new monster was a match in size to both Land Gigas and Scourge Skysnake, but it resembled a huge bird. It's entire attire was covered in black feathers, except for it's wings which were decorated with all colors of the rainbow, but these "colors" were all stained in black, like someone stained them in ink. There were also claws comming out of the wings. What's worse, the creature had horns on it's head, and tusks comming out of the corners of it's beak. Overall, it's appearance, the physique, the horns, the glare, and the screech, they all made it look more like a bird-like dragon than like an actual bird.

Barthandelus: _"On crying wings, glide, **Megiddo-End Eclipse Raven**!"_

_**Per somnum aeternum  
>Numen divinum dictus est<br>Viator elamentabilis**_

Ultimately, the monster opened it's eyes, and released a horrifying sound, just like it's siblings, it was strong enough to drive all of humanity into madness. ATK: 4000/ LV12

And then there were three: Land Gigas, Scourge Skysnake, and Eclipse Raven.

Shiro: "The third Megiddo… Eclipse Raven."

Fang: "I've seen quite a number of hideous beasts, but that one takes the cake!"

Hope: "Let's hope it's the last of the Megiddos."

Lightning: "It should be. Take a look at the field."

They disliked it, but they had to look at what was on Barthandelus' side. Other than the three colossal Megiddos, the field was empty.

Lightning: "Each Megiddo-End monster's Synchro materials so far were exactly 3 Megiddo monsters. That means he can't summon Megiddo-End monsters unless he brings up the three servants first."

Vanille: "But… there's no room for it."

Snow: "Exactly, and that's how we can be sure that there won't be any more of those blasted Doomsday giants. Those three are the ones."

The duel was still ocurring.

Shiro: "Your last Megiddo is no more impressive than your previous two. But, with the third member, you have reached your limits!"

Barthandelus: _"Is that so?"_

Shiro: "Face it! Even with the last Megiddo on the field, you ran out of Monster zones to summon more materials. Whatever comes next will be small fries!"

Barthandelus: _"Ha-ha-ha, perish that though, child. Perhaps this is a good point to tell you. There are no three destroyers among the Megiddo-End members… But five."_

Shiro: "What? Five!"

Barthandelus: _"That's right. Five destroyers. Five of those that are thursty for tears of mankind."_

Shiro: "You're bluffing! Even if there are 2 more members, you simply cannot bring them out!"

Barthandelus: _"That is your narrow thought, man of soil foreign. Megiddo Dragon- Mirajion the Divine's monster effect activates!"_

Shiro: "Mirajion?"

Before Barthandelus, images of Mirajion, Manticore and Shyballa appeared in transparent form.

Barthandelus: _"This monster is indeed a harold most divine. When the Tuner monster Mirajion the Divine is used in a Synchro summon, it's effect only tunes half of their essence. The other half remains in form of these mirages, and these mirages can be used for a second summoning!"_

Shiro: "No way!"

The l'Cie heard his words. They were beyond shocked.

Lightning: "Say what?"

Sazh: "So that means… he gets 2 monsters for the price of one!"

Hope: "So he can tune them again even though they're no longer on the field?"

Vanille: "That's cheating!"

Shiro: "I didn't know there was a card with such an effect."

Barthandelus: "_Hahahahaha… Show them your power, Mirajion! Tune all monsters once more in a perfect formation. After Mirage!"_

The ghost of Mirajion surrounded the two monsters next to him, and dissolved into corrupt Synchro rings again. This time, they were purple.

5* + 4* + 3* = 12*

_**Ragnarok  
>De Dies Irae<br>l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

Barthandelus: _"Open the maws of the Abyss, and release this world from the burden of the living. Make of this a great epoch! Synchro summon!"_

This new union sprouted something entiley different: a dark portal resembling a black hole, half way between the sky and the ground, and too close to the ground, That apparition indeed posessed a black hole effect, so tall buildings that were placed too close to it were torn apart and swallowed up by the dark hole. Even some monsters and larger tech was lifted off the ground and eaten away by the darkness.

And that was only the lower half. The upper half of the portal is where the beast came from. The first thing that emerged was a huge hand, metallic and clawed. This appeared to be the left hand, then it's arm, and then the creature's upper torso was lifted: it was a colossal red-hooded reaper. If Barthandelus had any anathomical skull, then it would look like this monster's head. The only difference being it had no mandible, only an oversized upper jaw with noting but fangs, and a deep crimson glow was filling it's eyes. It got up from the portal, revealing the entire rest of it's appearance was covered in a huge red mantle that was partially torn up, and since it had no legs, this made it look like a phantom.

_**Ragnarok  
>De Dies Irae<br>l'Cie Pultis. Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas**_

Barthandelus: "_Yes, cast thy curse… __**Megiddo-End Doom Reaper**__!"_

The monster then took it's right arm out of the portal, which was unusually long and much more equipped than the left one. Finally, it took out it's weapon: a massive, trully humongous scythe, large about as long as the Reaper was tall, and this meant almost shoulder-high with the Land Gigas. It didn't howl, but it's breathing alone sounded like a creepy brumming noise, not to mention the awful red aura it was surrounded with. ATK: 4000/ LV12

And so, there were four.

_**Per somnum aeternum  
>Numen divinum dictus est<br>Viator elamentabilis**_

Among these giants, Shiro suddenly felt so tiny.

Barthandelus: _"This is the power we fal'Cie have been hiding for over five centuries. In this Cocoon's crust we hid these beasts of Megiddo, starving them on grief and sorrow, leaving the entire populace of Cocoon wandering in the darkness of their existence. But now, that they have finally awoken, they will devour this world and hail forth a new arrival of the Divine One!"_

* * *

><p>As Barthandelus spoke up, the Megiddos around him were rampaging: Land Gigas kept firing laser beams from it's eyes indiscriminantely, Scourge Skysnake was roaring above the rich districts, Eclipse Raven was bursting some kind of blaze breath over the skies, and Doom Reaper kept sweeping away streetblocks with single scythe strikes. People were trying to run, but honestly, where did they have left to run? The Megiddos had them all surrounded.<p>

soldier1: "It's no good, sir! The colossi are watching over the entire city! We can't get people close enough to exits to evacuate without putting them in danger!"

commander: "(looks at the Megiddos) Lock and load every cannon we've got. We'll distract those monsters ourselves."

soldier1: "Sir, that would be suicide! We can't bring them down with our firepower!"

commander: "What other choice we have?"

soldier2: "Sir! (gives a binoculars) You better see this."

As the comanding officer took a look through the binoculars, he saw Shiro in the sky.

commander: "What does this mean?"

soldier2: "Pardon my opinnion, sir, but it looks like that's a duel occuring up there."

commander: "A duel? Don't be ridiculous, no way can this whole mess be a part of a… (looks closer) Wait a sec… Those really are Duel monsters up there…"

soldier1: "Sir, orders!"

commander: "Hmmmm… Keep the people safe, and out of the colossus' range. Conserve ammo to shoot down any monster bogeys that might come too close. And whatever you do, do not engage the monsters by yourself!"

soldier1: "Yes'sir."

* * *

><p>Shiro: "OI, BARTHANDELUS! Stop the destruction this instant! Or am I not worthy of your time anymore?"<p>

Barthandelus orders the Megiddos to cease attacking, and focus their efforts on Shiro.

Barthandelus: _"Serve yourself. I hereby proclaim Battle phase."_

Shiro: "Don't get full of yourself. I use Alexander's ability: during Battle phase, if Alexander stands in Defense mode, then he is the only thing you can attack! Go, Big Wall!"

Alexander assumed his Gestalt mode: his arms fused with the torso, his glare lowered, and he produced massive walls to attach to him sideways, thus becomming literally like a big fortress. Big maybe compared to Shiro, but the Megiddos were still towering over him. DEF: 4000

Hope: "Yes, Alexander's defenses can withstand the attacks."

Fang: "And Bahamut outpowers them."

Lightning: "No, there's something wrong. Barthandelus knows all these things, he is well aware of our Eidolon's abilities. He could be baiting him to use these against him."

Snow: "What do you mean?"

Lightning: "I believe… we haven't even started to understand what Megiddos are capable of. I fear for Shiro!"

Barthandelus was indeed only toying with glares and words.

Barthandelus: _"So, a wall of sand stands in our way. Who will be the first one to strike? Perhaps, it should be Megiddo-End Land Gigas?"_

And Gigas growled and was already putting his hands up to attack…

Shiro was expecting the blow.

Barthandelus: "_No, better yet…_ (waves forward)_ Megiddo-End Eclipse Raven, you will attack Alexander!"_

So, Gigas withdrew, and in his stead, the humongous bird raised it's wings and eyed at the Eidolon.

Vanille: "That's good, Alexander can still block off any attack by negating them. And he has enough power to withstand the strike."

Sazh: "I'm not so sure that's true, young lady. Barthandelus knows this just as much as us. He wouldn't order an attack for no reason."

Hope: "Then Shiro better use Alexander's effect to negate that attack, before it gets too late."

Shiro knew this as well.

Shiro: "_That's a powerful attack. Perhaps now's the time._ Alexander's special monster effect ac- (his brand lights up) _Wait!"_

Shiro's eyes narrowed for a brief second, and he had another Falcon Vision. He saw it, and had to reconsider his actions.

Shiro: _"Maybe I'll be able to block an attack of Eclipse Raven, but my real issue is Land Gigas. If by any brief chance he manages to destroy any of my monsters, his ability will not only destroy a monster, but also deliver damage to my Life points so high I'll loose instantly. I can't ignore his effect just because there's more Megiddos out now!"_

Eclipse Raven approached Alexander completely, and was charghing it's mouth blaze.

Hope: "Come on! Use it!"

Vanille: "Deflect the attack, Shiro!"

Shiro: "I will… Not use his effect!"

Hope&Vanille&SnowSazh&Fang: "HEH?"

Fang: "Say what? Are you insane?"

Lightning: "Hush, he knows what he's doing!"

Barthandelus: _"Interesting decision. Then you'll meet the full wrath of the Megiddo-End Eclipse Raven. When this Megiddo attacks another monster, all enemy's attack and defense points are decreased by half."_

As Eclipse Raven was still charging it's blaze breath, it's eyes gleamed and eyed on Alexander, who suddenly exited it's Gestalt form and exclaimed a sudden surge of pain.

Alexander, Guardian of Etro: DEF: 2000

Shiro: "Oh no!"

Barthandelus: "_Show him your power, Eclipse Raven. Hawk-glare Abyss!"_

The Raven fired the content of it's mouth, like a colossal dragon. And Alexander, unable to cover himself properly, was hit by that blaze, then vanished without a trace in the heart of the heatwave. He was pulverized within moments.

Shiro could feel the heat of the attack, it almost tipped him off.

But there was an even worse consequence:

Hope: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hope started screaming for no apparent reason. By the time the others looked what was wrong, he was already on his knees, starring into the gound like a ghost. He was muttering gibberish. What they didn't know that Hope had a close glance of a painful moment of his past. The moment when his mother died.

Hope: "Mom… No, mom, don't go… Please… Come back!"

Sazh: "What's wrong with him?"

Vanille: "Oh no, Hope! He acted this way the last time Alexander was destroyed by the Megiddos."

Snow: "You mean… It's Megiddo's doing?"

Hope looked very terrified, he almost dropped down in a fetal position. It was an awful state.

Shiro: "No… Hope, what have I done?"

Barthandelus:_ "Not done yet. Megiddo-End Doom Reaper's monster effect activates. Whenever a monster on your side is destroyed, Doom Reaper inflicts 1000 points of damage."_

Shiro: "What?"

Barthandelus: _"Taste agony! Soul Shattering!"_

The colossal Doom Reaper extended his left claw forward, and fired a series of unknown projectiles. By the looks of it, they resembled meteoristic souls shaped like screaming skulls. This showered over Shiro's side, and doubtlessly, he felt pain.

Shiro: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shiro: LP: 3000

Snow: "(holds Hope, but looks at Shiro) He's killing him!"

Shiro: "(tilts over) I'm still… (accelerates, regains position) Alive!"

Barthandelus: _"Not for long. Next, Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake attacks."_

As soon as Eclipse Raven retreated, the hideous Skysnake flew in and eyed on Bahamut. It opened it's huge mouth, gathering a substance that looked like burning air. Bahamut, in his humanoid form, was trying to intercept whatever attack it delivers.

Barthandelus: _"When Scourge Skysnake attacks, it devours 2000 Attack points of your monster."_

Suddenly, Bahamut's once powerful aura faded in Skysnake's glare.

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 3000

Shiro: "Bahamut too?"

Barthandelus: _"Devastate him and his Life points, Scourge Skysnake, with Celestial Bead!"_

The snake blew it's blaze forward, and against a stream of such power, even Bahamut was helpless. The scourge completely anihilated him. And so did Shiro's Life points.

Shiro: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Shiro: LP: 2000

And also, in the Cradle:

Fang: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Fang was screaming in pain, as if something just sapped a major portion of her life energy with a sharp tool. In her vision, she repedetly saw the image of herself, standing alone, surrounded by Cie'th that were once her friends. In the real world, the others were once more concerned.

Vanille: "Fang!"

Lightning: "Again?"

Fang also fell down onher knees, and started to whisper to herself.

Fang: "No… All of 'em… I could not…"

Vanille: "(walks up to Fang) Fang, what's wrong?"

Lightning: "That was… Gh! (looks up) Barthandelus!"

The fal'Cie was laughing in amusement.

Shiro: "What have you done to them?"

Barthandelus: _"Sending your Eidolons into battle was foolish of you. Every time a Megiddo devours a monster, they course them with the most agonizing experience imaginable. Sheer anguish and pain now fill the hearts of those to whom the Eidolons have vowed."_

Shiro: "Then that means…"

Shiro suddenly remembered something: the first time he was defeated by Land Gigas, he too had this awful nightmare of Lightning being held captive by Barthandelus and Diamond Dust Dragon being devoured by the Land Gigas. It was, without a doubt, the worst experience he remembers, the thought of loosing the ones he cared about most.

Barthandelus: "_And with every monster of yours that is defeated, Soul Shattering reigns anew. You take 1000 points of damage."_

Doom Reaper launched a new series of screaming sould at Shiro, which he narrowly evaded, but could still feel the pain of those souls in his chest no matter how he outmaneouvered them.

Shiro: LP: 1000

Sazh: "No way, he's down to the last 1000 points!"

Hope: "(still trembling) These Megiddo-End monsters… They really are the worst…"

Fang: "(shaking in fear) We can't win… They're just too powerful…"

Snow: "Come on, guys, get a hold of yourselves! Shiro can't loose! He can't go down that easily!"

Barthandelus:_ "No Trap card in the world will stop my next attack. Let us close the circle the same way it started. Megiddo-End Land Gigas, attack him directly!"_

The huge colossus stepped forward, and charged his claws with awful power, then performed a throwing motion, and threw the substance in Shiro's direction. He had a storm incomming, and gulped.

Vanille: "No…"

Lightning: "Shiro, you can do it!"

The attack impacted, leaving Shiro's entire side in a massive cloud of smoke.

Lightning was shocked beyond words. She just couldn't believe what was happening. Shiro actually…

Vanille: "No way… He can't…"

Snow: "No… Come on, kid, give us a sign!"

Lightning: "(a tear drops) No… Not him."

It all seems as if the duel was over. Silence overtook Shiro's side.

Barthandelus: _"It's the end then."_

Or not…

Barthandelus: _"Hm? What?"_

Hat caught Barthandelus attention was a distinctive gleam that was coming from the cloud of smoke. It looked like a pair of eyes flashing, and then, something big pulled the smoke aside.

**Ice Breaker**: "Ice, Ice! (ATK: 2000/ LV5)"

Shiro: LP: 1000

Shiro was perfectly fine, and in front of him, another monster was standing.

Barthandelus: _"What is that monster?"_

The monster looked like a blue-armored golem with a massive torso and shoulders, and an icy logo on it's chest. Instead of hands, it's arms were ending in a pair of massive pickaxes.

Shiro: "Ice Breaker's monster effect activated. Before Land Gigas attacked, I special summoned Ice Breaker to use it's effect!"

The l'Cie were overjoyed to see Shiro well and sound. Hope and Fang, up until recently caught in shadow crisis, looked up and saw a new hope, which brought a smile on their faces. Lightning smiled too, and wiped of the tear in her eye.

Vanille: "He's alive! And he has Life points left!"

Sazh: "Phew, don't you scare us like that again!"

Hope: "But… how?"

Lightning: "It must have something to do with the Ice Breaker that Shiro milled in his last turn."

So, Shiro rotated in mid-flight, and got into a better perspective point.

Shiro: "Ice Breaker's effect is, if this monster was not summoned previosly, and my oppponent destroys all my monsters and then attacks directly, that he can Special summon himself, then negate the attack and end the Battle phase."

Barthandelus: _"No card effect can negate a Megiddo's assualt!"_

Shiro: "That might be true, but not even the mighty Megiddos can attack outside Battle phase, and that one just got canceled."

Sazh: "Did you hear that? He tricked him!"

Snow: "I knew he could do it! Instead of negating an attack, he canceled the entire Battle phase."

Lightning: "That must have been his strategy all along. (smiles) I'm glad… Shiro, I know you can do it! Defeat Barthandelus!"

Shiro: "Also, I reveal my Trap card: **Rebel Heart**! (the card flips) If I took 3000 or more damage during the same turn, then I can draw 1 card from my deck for every monster that you destroyed. That means a last gift from Alexander and from Bahamut, I draw two cards. (draws, smiles) _It's here_. Mark my words! You will not triumph on this day. Our bonds are stronger than you can imagine! These bonds… they are the strength that will be your undoing!"

Sazh: "Heh, he's right. You can never defeat all of us, no matter how many Megiddos you line up!"

Vanille: "Right, because we can make miracles happen!"

Barthandelus: "_Hmp. Empty words of a wingless child. Before these Megiddos, they are but winds of deception._ (sets a card) _I set a card face-down. Turn end_."

Shiro: "I was waiting for this. My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 3

Barthandelus: SC: 3

Shiro: "I will not fail here. I have too much to cling to. Falcon Vision!"

His eyes flashed with a powerful gleam. Here's what he saw in his vision:

_Ice Breaker, linking to another monster card, this linking to a card on Barthendelus' side, hiding among Megiddos line-up. Then, this formation linked to the cards of Hecatoncheir, and then Brynhildr on his blue side. As soon as he got this formation, a powerful surge of energy flew across Megiddo's side and resulted in a big bang, tering them apart._

Shiro: "I can see the path to victory so clearly now! First, I release my brave Ice Breaker… to Advance summon **Frostland Chainbender**!"

Ice Breaker shattered in an apparent illusion, and the new monster made it's appearance. First, there was a bunch of chains flying about, and it had a tri-fork on it's end. A hand came in from the darkness and grabbed this chain, effectively wielding it like it was a living snake. The monster that appeared was a proud Frostland warrior of sorts, in teal garments and with a head that was extending like 3 horns in the back, not to mention the red albino eyes it got. Hat chain was it's weapon, and together they took on a supreme battle stance. ATK: 1900/ LV5

Shiro: "Now that Chainbender has been summoned by tributing a Cryonite, I use it's ability! And for that, I also discard the **Pulsar Zoner** from my hand. (discards) Now, Frostland Chainbender can pick a Tuner to synch it up. But not from the field. No, Chainbender can pick any Tuner from either one of our Graveyards, and by removing them from play, they become Synchro materials."

Chainbender swung the chain in his hand above his head like a slingshot.

Shiro: "And I select a Tuner from your Graveyard! To be more precise, I select the Megiddo Dragon- Mirajion the Divine!"

Barthandelus: _"Mirajion?"_

Chainbender threw the chain forward, and it moved like a living snake, coiling and spiraling all the way to it's target: the flying adornment that Menvra transformed into, which was carrying Barthandelus' deck. The chain's tri-fork entered the slot on the device that was depicting the Graveyard, and it kept diving further and further, until it stopped moving and became completely stiff and tense.

Shiro: "It's hooked on. Reel it in!"

With brute strength, the Chainbender pulled the chain to his side, really like he was reeling in a fish. Once the chain exited the Graveyard slot, it had the horrifying dragon Mirajion entangled on it's end. The dragon was struggling and acted like a captured carp, and as soon as it was reeled in close enough, Chainbender used his free hand, and grabbed the dragon by his neck in a strong grip.

Shiro: "I tune the level 5 Frostland Chainbender with the level 3 tuner Mirajion!"

Mirajion did not willingly disolve into Synchro rings. It was more like Chainbender squeezed the rings out of him while simultaneously chocking the beast until it was gone, and three Synchro rings remained.

Shiro: "(his brand lights up) Vanille, lend me your strength!"

In the Cradle, Vanille's brand lit up, lifting her furry skirt up a little in a bit embarrasing scene. It was glowing with an orange light.

Fang: "Vanille…"

Vanille: "Don't worry. I got it. (looks at Shiro) Let's do this together, Shiro!"

Shiro&Vanille: "When words compress a flawless virtue, arms supporting the heavens will return it to the world a thousand-fold. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

As Frostland Chainbender flew through the Synchro rings, their inner lights united…

5* + 3* = 8*

… And out of a burst of lights, dozens of mechanical arms reached out.

Vanille: "Take arms, **Gigas of Etro… Heca-Ton-Cheir (care)**!"

Finally, Hecatoncheir gazed into the world, smashing and swinging his arms against the air like a mash-maker, before finally taking up his stance. ATK: 2400/ LV8

Barthandelus: "_That one agent of Etro is only a feeble atempt to put against the Megiddo-End beasts."_

Shiro: "Then how about two? I use Mirajion's special ability!"

Barthandelus: _"What?"_

Next to Hecatoncheir, blue transparent mirages of Mirajion and Frostland Chainbender rose up. Chainbender instantly caught the dragon with a spiral of chains, imprisoning him once more.

Shiro: "I too can deploy Mirajion's After Mirage ability, and with it, a second Synchro summon is on the way. I tune them up once more!"

As the Chainbender squeezed the dragon with crushing force of his chains, the dragon disoslved into Synchro rings.

Shiro: "Sazh, I need your aid here!"

In the Cradle, Sazh heard his words, and saw his brand ignite in burning light.

Sazh: "And you have it. Time for some payback!"

Shiro&Sazh: "When a desparing heart stands before the abyss, the strength it finds will become a powerful burning halberd. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

And again, the inner lights synched together…

5* + 3* = 8*

Out of the flashing light, a burning comet came out, this being in fact a red race-car. It's parts started to shift and change, forming the monster's true form.

Sazh: "Let's ride, **Soldier of Etro… Brrrrynhildrrr**!"

The giant red warrior lady arrived, brandishing her mighty halberd and turning it against the Megiddos, prepared for battle! ATK: 2600/ LV8

Sazh: "Aha! How about that! Two birds with one stone."

Vanille: "Our Eidolons are out!"

Lightning: "Wait a minute… I see! He's got Barthandelus in a pinch!"

Sazh: "What do you… (sees it) Ooooh, now we're cooking."

Shiro: "Brynhildr's monster effect activates! When this card is Synchro summoned, it can inflict 400 points of damage to you for each and every Synchro monster on the field! And by the looks of it…"

Brynhildr was pointing her halberd towards Barthandelus, and it's tip cannons started to ignite. For every Synchro monster she could find, another vent ignited.

Count them up: Land Gigas, Scourge Skysnake, Doom Reaper, Eclipse Raven, Hecatoncheir and Brynhildr.

Shiro: "There's 6 of them!"

All the fireballs atop of Brynhildr's pickaxe united, and there was now one massive fireball on it's tip, ready to be fired.

Snow: "Six times 400, that's over 2000 points worth damage! He's cooked!"

Lightning: "That was his plan all along. Instead of focusing on beating Megiddos, he chose to take out their master in control. With him gone…"

Fang: "And the Megiddos are history."

Shiro: "Go, Brynhildr! Take him out! SPARK SHOWER!"

Brynhildr fired the massive fireball, and it flew towards Barthandelus' face like a meteorite. The Megiddos could only watch as their master was bombarded by bits and bits of matchless firepower.

It hit.

Barthandelus: _"Guah! GAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHH!"_

Barthandelus: LP: 600

The force of the impact was tremendous, Barthandelus was launched back and spinning out of control. In fact, he was falling! Most of his outer armor shattered on impact or due to the heat, and he was now falling down in a ball of fire, completely incinerated.

Snow: "Direct hit!"

Hope: "Yes!"

Barthandelus: _"_(falling)_… AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR…!"_

This impact was seen by the people of Eden. Among the horrible Megiddos, they saw the one pulling their strings fall down.

Then, Barthandelus crash-landed into a large building, and the building collapsed atop of him, leaving only a hige cloud of smoke and ash behind, and rendering the sight unseen.

What a tide turner! One minute ago, it seemed like it's all over, but now, that the peple have realized the evil fal'Cie has been killed, they could not supress their joy. They were all cheering up, shouting words of victory and jumping up and down in a festival manner. They were overjoyed.

And so were the l'Cie!

Vanille: "He did it!"

Fang: "He's beaten him! Barthandelus is gone!"

Hope: "But he has Life points left, so how…?"

Sazh: "Ah, don't sweat it. Rules of a Battle Duel: you're down, you're out. There's no way he could have survived that fall."

Snow: "Alright! Job done! Heroes always win!"

And while they were celebrating their apparent victory… Lightning did not even smile.

Snow: "Hey, sis', we bagged the bad guy. How about a little smile for a change?"

Lightning: "It's not over yet."

Snow: "What?"

Lightning: "Look."

The mood suddenly died. They all looked up again, and saw the problem:

The Megiddos were still standing, grinning, growling, humming, screeching, and not worried whatsoever. As soon as their shouts were heard, the people of Eden stopped their celebration and once again felt helpless.

Hope: "What… I don't understand."

Sazh: "This makes no sense. If Barthandelus is dead, then shouldn't all them Megiddo critters be going away?"

Fang: "They did not even flinch. What gives?"

And then…

The pool of dark water of the Cradle erupted. The l'Cie barely kept their footing. The waters that kept Orphan safe in his cradle all went up like a giant geiser.

/insert song: "Born Anew" by Masashi Hamauzu/

_**Mihi nomen  
>Orphanus<br>Or-Pha-Nus**_

Vanille: "Now what?"

Lightning: "Stay alert!"

It was more than just a geiser. The waters were moving on their own, like a giant serpent. And on the head of this serpent, a fal'Cie emerged: Eden.

Hope: "That's Eden?"

Snow: "What is it doing?"

_**Vigilans  
>Aeternum exitum cupio<strong>_

And so, the dark waters swallowed Eden in it's wake, and continued their journey, directed at Barthandelus' crash-site. The tides of dark water swallowed the entire city block, then rose up in the sky once more, clearly carrying a half-broken body of Barthandelus in it's flow.

_**Vigilans  
>Aeternum exitum cupio<strong>_

Barthandelus: _"Release… At last, release!"_

Shiro: "What is going on?"

_**Mihi nomen  
>Orphanus<br>Or-Pha-Nus!**_

The water turned alive, and in the sky of Eden, before Shiro's gaze, the liquid slowly took on a completely different shape, then turned to vapor to reveal what it had created. It was a monstrous creation. It spoke with two simultaneous voices: one belonged to Barthandelus, and the other was an unknown female voice.

?: _"A haven, yea. Yet it must fall ere we be saved."_

_**Mihi nomen  
>Orphanus<br>Or-Pha-Nus!**_

The bottom part extended and resembled a sharp blade of sorts, it's edge adorned with crimson alphabet.

?: _"Too frail a shell, and humans should not thrive. Too stout the shell, and they would not die."_

_**Diem gemitus  
>Lacrimamque<br>Divae matris**_

It's left half was revealed: it resembled the most horrible profile imaginable, that of Barthandelus, and his giant arm, soaked in black substance and turned sideways.

?: _"Slaughter and salvation, two irreconcilable Focuses we bore."_

_**Diem gemitus  
>Lacrimamque<br>Divae matris**_

The right half was that of a female fal'Cie, adorned with golden decorations and with what appeared to be a series of angelic wings, yet despite it's angelic design, the appearance bore an ill omen.

?:_ "Yet bound we were in cocoon prison, impervious to our power."_

_**Diem gemitus  
>Lacrimamque<br>Divae matris**_

The middle of it had a baby-face of sorts engraved in a giant golden wheel, which was somehow fused into the whole contraption.

_**Quae spes mihi sunt**_

?: _"And so we thank you for granting us our longed-for birth."_

The entire creature that was flying in the sky was, in short, horrifying! A huge sword-like entity whose left side resembled the demonic Barthendelus extending down into the blade, and whose right side resembled an angelic female statue fal'Cie, both of which heads were talking simultaneously, as the central wheel-shaped child face remained mute.

Shiro: "What… are you?"

Lightning: "I can't believe this."

Hope: "Dysley?"

Sazh: "No… Not anymore."

It was far from over. Before Shiro, a different, even more frightening opponent took Barthandelus' place, as his deck and all card he was holding flew over in front of it.

_**Vigilans  
>Aeternum exitum cupio<br>Vigilans  
>Aeternum exitum cupio<strong>_

Orphan: _"We are the Abandoned One… born, but now to die. Our name is Orphan. By our hand, the world shall know redemption."_

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>(COMERCIAL!)<p>

_Yushio: "My name is Yushio Komidori. Welcome to Grenoa!"_

_(a world of green fantasy, of nature and people)_

_Yushio: "In this world, dueling is living, and I set out on a new quest."_

_(cards tilt, monsters gather…)_

_Yushio: "Join me in finding the Twelve Nobles. We'll certainly see a lot on interresting things along the way!"_

_(a cute red-haired gril winks; a blonde guy smiles; a shady character awakes)_

_Yushio: "No matter what befalls, me and my comrades will certainly create a bright future! I'll reach the next level!"_

_(a vortex appears)_

_Yushio: "Capture the wind, Beast of Noble! Hurl into the world, and harold rebirth!"_

_(a great green dragon emerges)_

_Yushio: "Open the Drive Vortex! Go, Mana summon!"_

_(a battle among dragons)_

_Yushio: "A brand new world in a brand new story! **Duel DEKA3A**! Comming soon!"_

* * *

><p>ending song: "Garasu no Hana" by IORI ("Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny", 2007)/

(instrumental; Lightning is standing knee-deep in a lake during night-time; she gazes up into the sky)

_**Kami wo naderu yokaze michi wo terasu seiza**_

(Shiro sitting on a rockbed, next to the same lake; he looks at her)  
><em><strong>Nemuru mado ni yane ni sosogu minori no ame<strong>_

(cast's appearance in differently colored background)

(Snows, blue background)  
><em><strong>Kimi wo tsutsumu<strong>_

(Sazh with a green background)_**  
>Keshiki no<strong>_

(Vanille with an orange background)_**  
>Ichibu ninaritai<strong>_

(Hope with a yellow background)  
><em><strong>Itsudemo soba ni<strong>_

(Fang with a purple background)_**  
>Itaikara<strong>_  
>(quickflash of Serah, Grunt, Rosch and Dysley during dum-dum scene)<p>

_**I WILL NEVER SAY I LOVE YOU  
>Negai goto ga<strong>_

(Shiro draws a card, this move shattering the ground beneath him…)

_**Hitotsu dake kanau nara**_

(and bringing forth Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer)

_**Omoi wo kakushi temo **_

_**Onaji yume oi kaketai**_

(Lightning beholds the night sky, and sees a shooting star, then turns around and walks away)

_**I'M GONNA STAY BY YOUR SIDE  
>Demo kidu ite<strong>_

(Diamond Dust Dragon is summoned before Shiro)

_**Dare yorimo mitsu meteru**_

(… And Averia, Rider of Etro, before Lightning; the two monsters clash…)  
><em><strong>Kirei na mama de ite<strong>_

(… and in mid-fight, they form a ying-yang-kind of pose against each other)

_**Mune ni sai ta garasu no hana**_

(the Megiddo-End monsters line up in the background; Orphan is standing behind them, and something even larger beshadows them…)

(intrumental ending: two roses, a red and a white one, lean against each other in the wind; a pedal falls from the white one; Shiro and Lightning stand back to back to each other)

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Orphan: "Behold, the world you wish to save is falling in ruin. Your hopes and virtues, all gone."

Shiro: "That's not true! People will not give in to despair!"

Lightning: "That's the last one…"

Shiro: "No… all of them… why?"

Serah: "I was afraid…"

Shiro: "You are…"

Serah: "Just a phrase a friend told me once."

Orphan: "Miracles born of misery!"

Shiro: "I failed them…"

Serah: "Take care of her. Your dreams together will…"

Shiro: "I can see it. The bright future!"

Lightning: "Shiro… Take my heart and soul!"

Shiro: "The impossible becomes possible!"

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Heart and Soul- A Crystal Miracle!' With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Synchro Seed** (WATER/ level 2/ Spellcaster/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 400)- This card cannot be Special summoned, except by own effect. If the only monsters on both player's sides of the field are face-up Synchro monsters, and your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can select 1 of monster on the field and Special summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned in this way, Special summon the Synchro materials used to Synchro summon the selected monster (if they are in the Graveyard) to their owner's respective sides of the field. Their effects are negated, they can't attack and they are destroyed during End phase.

**Ice Breaker** (EARTH/ level 5/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)- If your opponent destroyed 2 or more monsters you control by battle during the same Battle phase, and then attacks directly during the same turn with a monster whose ATK is 2000 or higher, you can Special summon this card from your Graveyard to negate the attack and end the Battle phase. You cannot use this effect if this card was Normal summoned, Flip summoned or Special summoned previously during the duel.

**Last Rising** (Trap, Continous)- You can use the following effect if you control 2 or more face-up "Megiddo-End" monsters: once per turn, Special summon 1 monster from your Graveyard. It is destroyed during the End phase.

**Spirit Sect** (Trap, Normal)- Tribute all monsters you control , except "Megiddo-End" monsters. Special summon, from your hand, deck and Graveyard, (one from each) 3 "Megiddo" monsters whose total levels are equal to the total levels of all tributed monsters. Remove them from play during the End phase. If you control 2 or more "Megiddo-End" monsters, you can activate this card from your hand during your turn.

**Megiddo Monument- Manticore the Still** (DARK/ level 5/ Rock-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1600)- If this card is Special summoned from the Graveyard: during this turn, you can use Synchro materials for Synchro summons from your hand by using this card as one of the materials. Remove all monsters used for that kind of summon from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a "Megiddo-End" monster.

**Megiddo Dragon- Mirajion the Divine** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Tuner/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 0)- This card cannot be summoned, except by a card effect that specifically Special summons "Megiddo" monsters. If you use this card as Synchro material and Synchro summon a level 8 or higher monster, you can select 1 Synchro monster in your Extra deck with the same level, but different name as the Synchro summoned monster, and Special summon it. (this is treated as Synchro summon)

**Megiddo-End Eclipse Raven** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 12/ Winged beast-type/ ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)- 1 "Megiddo" Tuner + 2 "Megiddo" non-Tuner monsters  
>- If your opponent controls a level 10 or higher monster, this card's effects are negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If this card battles a monster, reduce that monster's ATK and DEF by half during Damage step.<p>

**Megiddo-End Doom Reaper** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 12/ Zombie-type/ ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)- 1 "Megiddo" Tuner + 2 "Megiddo" non-Tuner monsters  
>- If your opponent controls a level 10 or higher monster, this card's effects are negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. When a monster(s) your opponent controls are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, by either battle or your card effect, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.<p>

**Rebel Heart** (Trap, Normal)- If you took 3000 or more damage during this turn: draw 1 card from your deck for each monster destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during this turn.

**Frostland Chainbender/ Jackfrost Chainer** (Water/ level 5/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1800)- If you Tribute summon this card by tributing a Cryonite-type monster, you can discard 1 card to select 1 Tuner in either player's Graveyard; banish both this card and the selected monster, then Special summon 1 Synchro monster from your Extra deck whose level equals the total level of the banished monsters and if they are correct Synchro materials (this is treated as Synchro summon).


	16. Heart and Soul: A Crystal Miracle

It was the day when giants occupied the sky. A clash of two titans, and a clash among colossi. Cocoon's last day.

Just recently, Shiro managed to pull of a tide-turner by severely damaging Barthandelus' Life points while simulteneously not bringing himself in danger by taking on the Megiddo-End monstrosities that the fal'Cie have lined up. As a result, Barthandelus crash-landed in Eden, and presumably died in doing so. It seemed like a sweet victory.

But…

As the Megiddos were still cackling above the outskirts of Eden, all of the sudden a miracle in Barthandelus' favor has crushed all such vain hope: the fal'Cie Eden has summoned together the immense water masses of dark tide that was flowing in Orphan's Cradle, cushioning their most powerful member, Orphan, as he slumbered.

That tide swallowed both Barthandelus' remains and Eden herself. This union was an act of their assimilation into a being far more frightening than any seen so far. As it broke into shape, only expressions of horror emerged on the faces of those who witnessed it:

Orphan: _"A haven, yea. Yet it must fall ere we be saved. Too frail a shell, and humans should not thrive. Too stout the shell, and they would not die. Slaughter and salvation, two irreconcilable Focuses we bore. Yet bound we were in cocoon prison, impervious to our power. And so we thank you for granting us our longed-for birth."_

Orphan, as he called himself, spoke with two simultaneous voices: one of a stern man, as depicted by it's left side which bore a resemblance to Barthandelus' himself, darkened and expressing it's profile image, and the other, a female voice, as depicted by it's right side of a golden and angel-winged fal'Cie. The union altogether resembled a sword of oblivion.

Shiro: "What the… Did he get assimilated?"

Hope: "What is happening? I thought Shiro won."

Snow: "The fal'Cie don't play fair as it seems. They are just beginning."

All the cards that were held by Barthandelus one minute ago, as well as the Menvra device that was keeping it's deck, all flew on Orphan's side now.

Orphan: _"We are the Abandoned One… born, but now to die. Our name is Orphan. By our hand, the world shall know redemption._"

And so, the duel did not yet come to an end. The end of Cocoon was still in motion.

* * *

><p>opening song: Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa & Endo: "Hakuyoku no Seiyaku: Pure Engagement" ("Sekirei: Pure Engagement", 2010)/

**Cold Saga  
><strong>(title screens, with cherry pedals flying by)

_**Atarashii  
>Yakusoku na<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning behold the waterfalls at Sulyya Springs)  
><em><strong>Kokoro wo tsuyoku tsunagu<br>**_(Sazh and Hope behold Cocoon from the Pulse meadows)_**  
>Kawaru seikai ni<br>**_(Vanille picks some flowers, presenting them to Fang)_**  
>Kane ga hibiku<br>**_(she smiles, and Snow greets them both)_**  
>Yukou!<br>**_(Shiro tightens his gloves, watching the sky with great resolve)

_**Owarinaki  
><strong>_(Dysley sitting on a throne in Orphan's Cradle)_**  
>Tatakai ga<br>**_(he glares at the screen, one half of his face enshadows…)_**  
>Subete wo hikisaite mo<br>**_(… and this half of his face becomes that of Barthandelus)_**  
>Kimi no hohoemi<br>**_(Shiro flying on King Blizzard through the skies of Eden…)_**  
>Tada shinjite<br>**_(and performing summons…)  
><em><strong>(Ano hi no)<br>**_(Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer appear on his command)

_**Kimi no yume mamoreru nara  
>(Namida mo)<br>**_(Lightning beholds Eden from a high spot, the city shrouded in battles)

_**Itami sae dakishimeyou  
>(Kizamou)<br>**_(she jumps down…)  
><em><strong>Kasaneau<br>**_(Sazh and Vanille running through Edenhall)_**  
>Kono omoi mune no chikai<br>**_(Snow and Fang running through Orphan's Cradle)  
><em><strong> Yuzurenai<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning in mid-fall, they are trying to reach each other)

_**Aa  
>Sora no haruka hate made<br>**_(Shiro summones Ice Battleclaw, then Fairy Ice-Cone, both of which synch together into Diamond Dust Dragon; the dragon takes flight)

_**Sou  
>Kakete yuku yo na<br>**_(Eidolons appear: Alexander, Brynhildr, then Bahamut)_**  
>Kasoku shiteku jounetsu<br>**_(Serah in spiritual form, waves and winks; her crystal tear is the background)

_**Aa  
>Donna unmei datte<br>**_(Megiddo-End monsters on the screen: Land Gigas rising; Scourge Skysnake howling; Eclipse Raven beating it's wings; Doom Reaper slashes; a huge centauric monster stands)

_**Sou  
>Takaku koeteku<br>**_(Diamond Dust Dragon and L-Nitro Plasma Rail synch into Mirrordust Dragon)_**  
>Makenai yuuki kureta kara<br>**_(it flies into the sky, and becomes an even larger dragon in a burst of light)__

__(instrumental finish: Serah waves at the group, all of which have lined up, and Shiro sees a shooting star in the sky)

**Cold Saga**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 16: Heart and Soul: A Crystal Miracle<strong>

To pick up where we last were, Orphan has now taken Barthandelus' place in this duel, and the Megiddo-End monsters were now standing in his favor. This is what his side looks like:

Orphan: LP: 600; SC: 3

A trap card called **Last Rising**, one face-down card and the following monster formation:

**Megiddo-End Land Gigas**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

**Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

**Megiddo-End Eclipse Raven**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

**Megiddo-End Doom Reaper**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

The low Life points amount was the result of Shiro's successful deployment of Brynhildr's ability, but apparently this mattered little. Orphan's side, as it now was, still had an overwhelming advantage.

Orphan: _"Our slumbering has come to an end. Now, only awakening awaits. You did well, comming this far. Now, only your Focus remains. Fullfil your Focus, and gain eternal life. Defy it, and it will be for naught. Cocoon's sacrifice, and that of Gran Pulse as well."_

Shiro's side seemed solid at first glance. If it wasn't the final fal'Cie he was facing, that is. It looked like this:

Shiro: LP: 1000; SC: 3

He had his own mighty monsters: two Eidolons granted by his friends.

**Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro**: ATK: 2400/ LV8

**Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro**: ATK: 2600/ LV8

Hope: "So… that is Orphan."

Sazh: "A nice pat-position he laid on us now. The fal'Cie simply won't give up with their nonsense."

Lightning: "You're looking at it the wrong way. The fal'Cie were forced to bring out Orphan. It means they're starting to fear him."

Snow: "They don't look frightened, if you ask me."

Orphan: _"Yet if we but summon the Maker, we will be granted the chance to begin again. All our sins, absolved. And the world, born anew!"_

Shiro: "I will not let that happen! If you're so hung up on beginning the world anew, why must this world be destroyed first? Why do all these people have to die and suffer?"

Orphan: _"Too narrow is your mind. In sympathy lies the greatest strength of men… and their greatest weakness. Once it crumbles, despair will devour them, and these Megiddos will feast on their last words of misery. Ony so can the Maker return. That path, and no other, exists in your future."_

Shiro: "That's not true! People will not give in to despair! I will strike you down with all my might if I have to. I will protect my friends, and Cocoon. (points at Hecatoncheir) Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro's monster effect activates! When this monster is Synchro summoned, it allows me to search my deck for any Spell or Trap card and set it face-down."

A powerful glow surrounded Hecatoncheir, and it's many arms fired countless strings towards Shiro, and landed on his deck, pulling out a card of his choice into his hand.

Shiro: "I select this one! (looks at it) _Struggle Filter. It is a card that can skip my opponent's Battle phase as long as I don't attack. The Megiddos are the most dangerous when they attack, and if I cancel each Battle phase and focus on burn damage, I will be able to completely beat him and end this nightmare. A Delta Attack position._ (sets it) After I use that, I also activate the other ability of Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro. That means I gain Life points equal to the Attack points of any monster I discard."

Brynhildr was surrounded with a burning aura, and she reached her free hand into the sky, calling forth a force of life.

Shiro: "I discard **Frostland Lizard**, with 1500 Attack points."

A card appeared in Brynhildr's hand, that of Frostland Lizard. She crushed the card into duste with her hand, then blew this dust towards Shiro, which he felt as a gentle tickle on his skin.

Shiro: LP: 2500

Vanille: "He's leading again."

Fang: "Yeah, but can he hold on to it?"

Shiro: "Finally, in the End phase, Hecatoncheir's other effect activates. That means all my monsters switch to Defense mode. That was I can intercept attacks of any kind."

Both Hecatoncheir and Brynhildr took on defensive stances. Hecatoncheir folded and crossed his dozens of arms before him, and Brynhildr kneeled down while holding her halberd in the front.

Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro: DEF: 2600

Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro: DEF: 2400

Shiro: "That's the end of my turn."

Sazh: "Come on, hang in there, kid."

Hope: "So long so good, if only he can keep it up."

The Megiddos on the field were eager to battle, and expected their move. Orphan's left side (the one resembling Barthandelus) was holding the cards in it's hand, while the right side was using it's tail to pick them, still waving it's hand in response to gestures.

Orphan: _"Too weak is resolve of men, be it absolute. You prolong the ending, and fail to see greater reason. Tell us, why struggle? Why resist when you cannot bear the screams of suffering."_

Shiro: "It's those screams that mean people are fighting. It means they're alive, and that keeps hope alive! Our virtues cannot be crushed, no matter what we face!"

Orphan: _"You sound so firm. But, how many have stood in Megiddo's gaze and knew their wrath? How many claim they won't surrender when facing them? You, of all beings, know naught of what the sense of us fal'Cie is capable of. Here, your hopes die and become misery. My turn._ (draws a card with the female's tail)"

Orphan: SC: 4

Shiro: SC: 4

Shiro: "I've got you now! Trap, open! **Struggle Filter**! (the card flips) Because I didn't attack during my own turn, this card forbids you to conduct your own Battle phase. And the good news is, it's a Continous Trap, which means it will remain on the field for as long as I don't attack."

This move overjoyed the l'Cie.

Vanille: "I see. He's done it!"

Sazh: "There's no way Orphan will bounce back from this one. Without Battle phases, he cannot attack so Megiddos are just a huge waste of space."

Fang: "And if he keeps up with the burn damage, with his Life points being higher than Orphan's, he will win eventually."

Lightning: "In other words… Megiddos are history. They can crawl back to the pits of hell they came from, we win! It's a Delta Attack mode"

Shiro: "Without a Battle phase, your Megiddos' overwhelming strength means nothing. I defend against them, and I take you down! That is what our bonds are capable of, undoing even the mightiest of foes."

Here's Orphan's reaction.

Orphan: _"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm… Hihahahahahahahaha- AAAAAAhahahahahahahahaha!"_

The fal'Cie duo was only laughing it up, in a gross duet. Of course, none of the people there got the joke.

Shiro: "What?"

Orphan: _"Allow us to let you see the truth of a harsh, dying world. Continous Trap card, __**Last Life**__, activates._ (the card flips)"

Shiro: "What is that?"

Orphan: _"When 2 or more Megiddo monsters exist on our side, then our Life... Once each turn… Will be restored."_

Orphan: LP: 4000

What a shock…

Shiro: "What?"

Fang: "Impossible!"

Snow: "He's back on 4000 just like that!"

Lightning: "No way… Then, there's no way we…"

Orphan_: "Last Life activates once each turn, fully restoring our Life points to 4000. In order to bypass it, you must confront the Megiddo-End beasts of Day of Wrath and defeat them."_

Vanille: "No way… If he can use that kind of effect once per turn…"

Sazh: "Then there's no way Shiro's burn damage will ever reduce them to zero."

Lightning: "All that work… Shattered to nothing. How can such power even exist?"

Fang: "That bastard. He countered Shiro's every move so far with a single card. How on earth is he gonna…"

Lightning: "Be quiet!"

Fang: "Huh?"

Lightning: "I know it seems hopeless, I know it seems impossible. But… But… But we have acheived impossible before! Shiro can still win, I believe in this with all my heart!"

Those few moments of harsh words meant a lot to them. They smiled once more and continued cheering Shiro on.

Hope: "Right, even if he does recover his Life every turn, Shiro can still avoid being hit by the Megiddos with Struggle filter."

Sazh: "That's our new way of fighting. If he bounces back, we'll stagger him and beat him once more. And if he gets back a hundred times, we'll beat him back a hundred-fold!"

Snow: "Go, Shiro!"

Vanille: "You've got this!"

Shiro head them. He smiled.

Shiro: "Guys… I'll never forget that. I will win this duel if it's the last thing I do!"

Orphan: "_Futile void hope is what you fill your minds with. Against us fal'Cie, you are superflous. In the next world that we will create, human race will cease to be, and us fal'Cie will know freedom. We use the effect of the Trap card Last Rising. Once per turn, if we control 2 or more Megiddo-End monsters, we can Special summon a new monster from our Graveyard._ (the card glows) _Rise anew and serve us well. Come, __**Megiddo Monument- Manticore the Still**__!"_

Among the titans, a smaller rocky monster of yore appeared. It was big by human standards, but only a pebble in comparison to the Megiddo-End monsters, a pitch-dark statue with sharp scales, leaning on it's massive forelimbs. ATK: 1000/ LV5

Orphan: _"And when Manticore the Still gazes into the world again from the Graveyard, it's ability conducts a special tuning process."_

Shiro: "What do you mean?"

Orphan: _"Due to Manticore's effect, when he is Special summoned from the Graveyard, we are allowed to tune monsters for Synchro summoning from our hand rather than the field."_

Shiro: "No way…"

Orphan: _"Rejoice, for 'ere is a sight no mortal has ever layed eyes on. The reunion of all world's devourers. The perfect line of three, four, and five, for a perfect twelve."_

Orphan's left side threw two cards from it's hand upwards, and the monsters materialized, even though they were not summoned properly. One of them was a soldier of sorts, the one Barthandelus used in his first duel with Shiro. The other monster looked like a china-egg with a golden human face engraved on it, as well as a construction tha resembled the rings of Saturn with wings.

Orphan: _"We tune the level 5 Megiddo Monument- Manticore the Still with level 4 __**Megiddo Troop- Vladis the Profane**__ and the level 3 Tuner monster __**Megiddo Larva- Solus the Truth**__."_

/insert song: 'Born Anew' by Masashi Hamauzu/

_**Mihi nomen  
>Orphanus<br>Or-Pha-Nus**_

The spawned angellic egg monster, called Solus, dissolved into the corrupt Synchro rings that had sharp curves and were displayed with some kind of awkward alphabet, this time colored blue. Manticore the Still and Vladis the Profane flew right through these. Their inner lights swallowed each other, and the ultimate fusion was overwhelmingly horrifying.

5* + 4* + 3* = 12*

Orphan: _"Devoid this existent world from the chains of their dreams, and reveal it's true demise. Miracles born of misery! Synchro summon!"_

_**Vigilans  
>Aeternum exitum cupio<br>Vigilans  
>Aeternum exitum cupio<strong>_

Some kind of dark disk appeared in the sky, right in the middle between the Megiddos, who were all cackling in their respective manner. This vertical disk, it was a portal that was blacker than the darkest night. Something crawled out of this disk, and it was matching the other Megiddos in size.

First, there was a massive claw, followed by what appeared to be a dinosaur-like foot. But this "foot" was relly connected to a hideous demonic face, and above that something even more frightening appeared: the body of a dark demon with some kind of fiendishly designed knight-armor.

Orphan: _"Our sins absolved, loath, __**Megiddo-End Omega Rider**__!"_

_**Mihi nomen  
>Orphanus<br>Or-Pha-Nus!**_

As the creature stepped in, the form it revealed, it was just as complex as it was hideous. All in all, it looked like a demonic knight riding a hellish beast… but the rider and the beast, they were one creature: the knight's body was growing out of the backs of the beast, and it looked like the beast's face was on the rider's crouch, giving it altogether a centauric appearance. The knight itself was turly fiendish, it looked like a knight's helmet what he wore, but it was in fact his actual face with horns and large teeth. He was also wielding a large spear that resembled a dense lance, and a large shield on the other arm. Ironicly, it was the beast's face that was covered up and resembled that of a knight. Both units had demonic wings, or rather some kind of construction resembling them, where their respective shoulders belonged. It's roar was only twice as scary as both of it's faces yelled at the same time. ATK: 4000/ LV12

_**Mihi nomen  
>Orphanus<br>Or-Pha-Nus!**_

Shiro: "The fifth Megiddo…"

Lightning: "That's the last one…"

Snow: "And he sure fits into the family tree."

Omega Rider's appearance has, once again, caused a great disturbance in the city. One swing with it's spear, and it created a shockwave that cut an entire block half way through. There's no telling how many people managed to survive that kind of blow.

And so, there were 5.

_**Diem gemitus  
>lacrimamque<br>divae matris**_

Shiro: "Stop doing that! Stop putting people in danger!"

Orphan: _"The hunger of Megiddos will never be quenched. Not for as long as there are souls that look up to the celes praying for a miracle. This miracle, it shalt become our salvation, and the Maker will finally come upon us."_

Shiro: "No Maker can undo their pain, you should know that!"

_**Diem gemitus  
>lacrimamque<br>divae matris**_

Orphan: _"You have lived your purpose, Battle Duelist. But now, the revival ritual posesses all needed subjects. The round table for the Megiddos has been set, and all that remains now is to vanquish you, and let others of your calling succumb to despair and become the beast that will crush Cocoon- Ragnarok."_

Shiro: "You want them to do what?"

Orphan: _"Your hope we destroyed. Now, we shatter your valor. Megiddo-End Omega Rider's monster effect activates."_

_**Diem gemitus  
>lacrimamque<br>divae matris**_

Omega Rider then roared ferociuosly and held it's lance up, fot the other Megiddos to behold.

Orphan: _"This monster has the ability to select monsters on our side and then cards on your side. For every monster on our side that we choose not to attack this turn, a card on your side will be destroyed."_

Shiro: "A card-destruction ability!"

At that point, Eclipse Raven, Scourge Skysnake and Omega Rider's lower face all opened their jaws and charged a radiating blaze attack. These burst out, and all collided on the top of the Rider's lance.

_**Quae spes mihi sunt**_

Orphan: _"We choose that Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake, Eclipse Raven and Omega Rider himself still their attacks this turn. In return, all your cards will be destroyed. Know your insignificance before the Megiddos! Ultima Judgment!"_

_**Vigilans  
>Aeternum exitum cupio<strong>_

The Rider pointed his lance towards Shiro's field, firing a beam of unmeasurable energy, and with it, he completely covered Shiro's side in a cloud of plasmic light, which tore apart all his cards on the field.

First to go was Struggle Filter, and the trap shattered in less than a moment.

_**Vigilans  
>Aeternum exitum cupio<strong>_

Next, the Eidolons he was so trying to keep on the field, both Hecatoncheir and Brynhildr, were torn apart by the wave of destruction, carrying their pain over to their masters.

First Brynhildr…

Sazh: "(holding his chest) !"

… then Hecatoncheir.

Vanille: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_**Mihi nomen  
>Orphanus<br>Or-Pha-Nus!**_

The two l'Cie felt such grievious pain they felt like dying.

Snow: "Hold them!"

Hope: "Vanille, hold on!"

Fang: "You too, gramps!"

The other were trying to hold them down, break their falls, anything to make them feel better, but this apparently only made things worse. Snow and Fang had to hold Sazh down together, and the gunner behaved like a madman.

_**Mihi nomen  
>Orphanus<br>Or-Pha-Nus!**_

Sazh: "No!... Dajh!... Let me go, let me go!"

Vanille simply fell on her knees, and cried her eyes out for no reason. Hope was trying to hold her up.

Vanille: "This is all my fault… I did it all… I can't live, I'm better of dead…"

Hope: "Stop saying that!"

Lightning: "The Megiddo destroyed their Eidolons. That's why they're acting this way."

Shiro was in the center of the explosion, yet he managed to draw the better end and fly out of the cloud moments later, but his field was wide open. He saw the horror occuring in the Orphan's Cradle above him, and this clutched his heart tight.

_**Diem gemitus  
>lacrimamque<br>divae matris**_

Shiro: "No, not them too… I failed them."

Orphan: "_Another two of yours have fallen. Megiddo-End Doom Reaper's monster effect activates. For each monster destroyed, you take 1000 damage."_

Doom Reaper launched a salvo of what appeared to be tormenting ghosts at Shiro, which he narrowly dodged, but still felt an awful pain in his chest as soon as they flew past him.

Shiro: LP: 500

_**Diem gemitus  
>lacrimamque<br>divae matris**_

Orphan:_ "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…."_

Shiro: "Gh… (to Orphan) STOP IT!"

Orphan: _"… hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

><p>The people of Eden saw the anihilation of Shiro's field like a huge supernova in the sky. One of the soldiers of PSICOM saw Shiro fly out of the cloud through help of a binoculars.<p>

Soldier: "That man is… fighting the colossi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diem gemitus<br>lacrimamque  
>divae matris<strong>_

Orphan was still laughing his triumph out loud, so loud that not a soul in distance could perceive their own thoughts.

Shiro: "Stop laughing! How can you be so heartless?"

Orphan: _"Your triumph was impossible from the moments before the battle even began. Have you ever paused to consider our reason for making l'Cie of men?"_

Shiro: "What?"

Orphan:_ "We fal'Cie are crafted for a single purpose, and crafted finite power to that end. With men it is not so. Men dream, aspire, and through indominable force of will acheive the impossible. Your power is beyond measure."_

_**Quae spes mihi sunt**_

All along, in the Cradle, the l'Cie were trying to help each other out by casting curative spells and picking each other up to their feet.

Orphan: _"We take l'Cie so that we might wield such strength. Through you, we obtain freedom from our bondage. And through you alone, we can cleave our will where it won't spread."_

Shiro: "Is that it? All this… You use people because you're jealous of their strength?"

Orphan: _"Their will befalls under our own. There is no room for envy where it cannot manifest."_

Shiro: "It is that strength that can undo you! Our dreams, our hopes and virtues will-"

Orphan's laughing, from both it's faces, has interrupted Shiro's sentence.

Orphan: _"Hahaha, what dreams? Behold, the world you wish to save is falling in ruin. Your hopes and virtues, all gone."_

Orphan was spreading it's arms about, hinting that Shiro should look upon the world beneath. He did so, and regretably, he saw horrible scenes unfold in the city:

_**L'Cie, pandere foris promisisti plenas lucis perpetuae**_

* * *

><p>A merry couple, a young man and a girl, perhaps even his wife, were running down the now almost destroyed street, fleeing for shelter. The city was swarming with beasts, and with the Megiddos patrolling the entire skyline, it must have been a truly awful experience.<p>

Even so, they remained obediant to each other, and held hands all along while running for their lives.

At one point, the woman tripped and fell down, holding her knee. The man kneeled down to help her.

Man: "Are you alright."

Woman: "I'll be fine. We must… keep moving."

And that's when scourge Skysnake flew above them. With one of it's crustacean legs, it grazed the side of a large building that was standing next to that same spot. This caused to building to crumble, and huge debris was falling down. This debris fell down on tha same spot where the couple was standing.

The result was catastrophic, the entire road split apart, and cracked like it was an earthquake that shook it. Once the dust settled, the man kept looking around, for his wife was now gone.

Man: "What… Sheila? Sheila!"

Sheila: "STEVEN!"

The bypass made a huge gap in the road, and opened up a large fissure. That's where Sheila, the wife, fell down at the time of the impact, and Steven, the husband, saw her hanging from an iron pole that was sticking out of the crumbling road, and that she was fortunate enough to catch. However, her grip was loosing up.

Sheila: "Steven… Help me, get me up!"

She reached her hand up, expecting Steven to reach back down to pull her up. He did so…

But then withdrew his hand, and ran away from the spot, leaving her hanging.

Sheila: "Steven? Steven! (almost slips) Save me! Please, save me! I can't hold…"

So he left her, and she was slowly slipping from her grip…

* * *

><p>At another part of the city, a group of people was running away from some monsters, these being large sahagins and bestial Gorgonopsids. There were no soldiers around, but some civilians managed to get a hold of their weapons. They were trying to keep the beasts from approaching too close.<p>

One of these people was clumbsy, and tripped on a pole of sorts, falling down and droping his gun.

#1: "Gah!... My gun…"

As soon as he tried to reach out for the gun, another young man, dressed in a heavy-metal style, came by. But, instead of giving him a hand, he grabbed the weapon that was lying down.

#2: "Give me that! (grabs the gun)"

#1: "No… (grabs #2's leg) Wait, give that back, it's mine!"

#2: "Buzz off! You piece of shut!"

(he didn't actually say "shut"… or "buzz")

That's when the younger and more agressive man with the gun kicked of the clumpsy one away. Then, just as he barely got up, the thug pointed the gun towards him, and was grinding his teeth in frustration. His finger was on the trigger…

* * *

><p>A cute schoolgirl was hiding in a narrow alley of Eden, as a large Juggernaut was just marching down the street. When it ultimately vanished out of sight…<p>

Girl: "Now's the time!"

… she went of to run for it while there were no monsters around.

But as soon as she did, a pair of large, muscular arms grabbed her from behind, and dragged her back. She scremed in shock, and was pulled back in the embrace of a very big, and a very unfriendly looking man. He was holding her in the grip…

Girl: "Noooo! Let go of me!Let me go!"

… like an animal…

* * *

><p>Those were just some of the scenes Shiro could spot from his perspective. With the doomsday on the scene, it was not just lives being lost or properties being destroyed. It was also a display of how mankind was eating each other out in despair.<p>

Shiro: "No… What is happening? Why…"

The l'Cie was Shiro beholding the city. He was spacing out. And the l'Cie were not feeling any better either.

Lightning: "What is he doing?"

Snow: "Now what? Orhan's got him in a corner!"

Hope: "What else can we do? (brings out his boomerang) Should Shiro fail, Orphan will be comming for us next."

Lightning: "What did you just say?"

Fang: "He's right. (readies her spear) The fal'Cie are toying with him, and they always were. If Orhan or any of the Megiddos comes here, we will have to back them down."

Lightning: "Shut your traps! None of this 'when he looses' business, as long as we can trust him to pull it of, I'm sure he'll-"

Fang: "WOULD YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS, LIGHT? (Lightning gasps) Get real and look at the field! He has no monsters and nothing to protect himself with, and Orphan has 5, count them, FIVE invincible monsters! Even if he does survive this round, what can he possibly do to retaliate? Even Mirrordust Dragon can't get him out of this mess!"

Snow: "I hate to admit it, but… She's right. Shiro did his best, and as it seems he's at his… Grrrr, what the hell am I saying! Nothing makes sense anymore, what the heck are we supposed to do?"

Lightning saw the faces of her comrades. They were either crying, grinding teeth, staring at the floor or scowling. None of them had any happy scenarios in mind. It's like they have already given up.

Lightning: "Is this… How it ends?"

And Shiro's duel was still occuring.

Orphan: _"This will be the last impact. Megiddo-End Land Gigas, attack his Life points directly!"_

With a sinister vile-smile on his cold face, the Land Gigas made a step forward, then started reaching out to Shiro with his gargantuan hand. He intended to grab him, then crush him.

Shiro: "I can't die like this! (picks a card from his Graveyard) I use the effect of **Pulsar Zoner** that I've discarded with Chainbender's cost! When my opponent attacks directly, Pulsar Zoner can banish itself to negate the attack and cancel the Battle phase!"

Out of nowhere, a quite large (human-wise) icy ring with 4 long spikes of ice came about, and on it's front, a small figure appeared with a poof: a blue-skinned gremlin-like creature with a diskoid hat, holding oversized drumsticks.

Pulsar Zoner: "Poi! Poi-POI!"

Shiro: "I'm counting on you, little guy. Cancel his attack!"

Pulsar Zoner: "(rpidly beats the spikes on his ring) POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI-POI!"

The drumroll of the ring it was carrying created a powerful resonative wave of sound that successfully slowed down the Gigas' fist. The little Zoner was drumming like a maniac, desperately trying to halt the god's advance.

Orphan: _"You still defy us? Embrace your doom, we gift you with dreams of misery!"_

Even though the Zoner's drumroll ceased the Gigas' fist movements, the Gigas, and the other Megiddos, still glared furiously. All their eyes flashed at once, and this flashing also created a powerful air was shivering like an air-tremor.

Sadly, this resonance counteracted the Pulsar Zoner's drumroll… and also overwhelmed him, to which he shattered.

Shiro felt the ame wave emition, it felt like rapid pushes against his D-wheel.

Shiro: "Gyaaaaaah! What is it now?"

It was getting serious. Through sheer willpower, the Megiddos were tearing him apart.

Orphan: _"One more circle you have lived. Turn end."_

Shiro: "I will never give up… It's my… (attempts to draw)"

In that sharp moment, the resonance of their presence magnified exponentionally. The simple flashes of the Megiddo's eyes, it became a powerful emittion wave. It hit him just when he was trying to draw his card, literally, like a tsunami of boiling water.

It tipped him over, and he fell of King Blizzard.

He could hold on no longer, he started to fall down.

Shiro: "No… I have… failed them."

And seeing this, Orphan's both halves conjured powerful magical orbs, the dark one with crimson wounding magic, and the female half with the soothing green magic. They united their orbs, creating a massive beam of light, which hit Shiro straight on.

And the rest, it was only blinding light… Shiro's eyes closed shut.

* * *

><p>When Shiro came to his senses, he immediately got up. He was even more curious about having solid ground beneath his feet. But his surroundings… it was nothing but an infinite, white space. As simple as that.<p>

Shiro: "What happened?"

Lightning: "Shiro?"

Shiro turned around, and to his surprise, he saw Lightning standing about a dozen feet away from him. Not just her, but Snow, Sazh and all the others. They were just standing there, looking at him in surprise.

Shiro: "Sparky? Everyone?"

Lightning: "What are you doing here?"

Sazh: "Yeah, weren't you up there dashing cyclones moments ago?"

Shiro: "I… I don't know."

Lightning: "It's fine. Just as long as we're all- (brand ignites) GAAAH!"

Her sentence was cut short. She felt immense pain in her chest, and her brand erupted with boiling flames. She clutched to her chest, trying to bear the pain.

Shiro: "What's wrong?"

Lightning: "It hurts… It hurts so much!"

Snow: "What is happ- (brand ignites) GYAH!"

The same happened to Snow. His brand just overwhelmed him with pain, like he was on fire. He was suffering greatly, trying to subdue the pain, but to no avail.

After that, the same thing happened to Vanille.

Then Sazh.

Then Hope.

Even Fang, whose brand was supposed to be inactive.

Just like that, the six of them were on the ground, suffering, spazaming and rolling in pain of unknown source, and Shiro had no idea what to do.

Shiro: "Guys!"

Lightning: "This… Not now!"

Shiro tried to get close to Lightning to help her up.

Shiro: "Lightning!"

Lighhtning: "No! Stay back!"

Shiro: "Why?"

Lightning: "Because… We ran out…"

She could not even speak clearly. The pain was too great.

Then, as the flames started to consume them completely, they were all surrounded by this creepy coat of purplish light. It was as if the light was consuming them.

Shiro: "GUYS!"

Then, a flash, and Shiro had to cover his eyes. Whatever was occuring before him, he could not see it.

And, when he opened his eyes…

It was terrible. Simply cruel. The sight meant torment to him. He gasped, and even lost his will to breathe.

Shiro: "… No…"

For before him, there were no longer human beings. Shambling on the ground, wailing fiends were only rising.

They were all… Cie'th.

Shiro: "No… all of them… why?"

Shiro has lost his strength to stand, and so dropped on his knees, afraid to blink, afraid to draw breath. He was praying this was a lie, but the sight was telling otherwise: one of the Cie'th was hopelessly trying to pick up a gunblade from the floor, another one had a small boomerang lying next to him, the other Cie'th was stepping on a pair of pistols he just dropped, another was still leaning against a double-ended spear that soon fell down, the one next to it was still wearing a black bandanna on his head, and the last one dropped a rod that resembled antlers.

They all turned into Cie'th, right before his eyes. He could not supress his tears.

Shiro: "No… No this is not happening… It can't be!"

As they all rose up, he could no longer tell them apart. They were all humping bipedal monsters coated in dead tissue of stained crystal, wailing in pain.

Shiro: "Don't do this… (tears flow) You can't do this to me…"

As one of these Cie'th approached, it raised it's monstrous hand that now resembled a huge wrench…

Shiro: "I can't fight you, you're all…"

… and it slapped him with it. The "slap" was a mighty blow, and could have brken his jaw if he was any less fortunate. Instead, it blew him down to the ground, slapping away all the tears he has released so far.

Shiro was on the ground, as the Cie'th slowly surrounded him. He barely found the strength to lift himself, and as soon as he did, the Cie'th kept hammering him with their misshaped arms.

He was pinned down, getting beaten up by fiends that were once his friends. And he was helpless to resist it. He took every hit, every bit of it.

Shiro: _"This is true agony? My own hell? Why did this have to happen? I let them all down. I failed them when they needed me most, and now they're all… they're all…"_

He just glaced up, and saw a massive member of the Cie'th gang preparing a finishing blow.

Shiro: _"Lightning…_ (closes his eyes and cries) _I am sorry."_

The Cie'th swung it's arm...

_?: "Silly."_

… but it stopped in mid-air.

It all stopped, the Cie'th, the air, it was as if time froze. Shiro was still in his half-death state on the floor, so he did not see any of these event.

Just all of the sudden, a great amount of sparkling dust flew into this vast area, as if it was light carried by the wind.

As soon as the dust touched the Cie'th, they vanished, like images in waving water.

The sparkling dust was manifesting at a specific spot. As it came together, it started to form a shape: it looked like someone walking.

As the last of the Cie'th disappeared, the image finally took on a firm form and appearance: it was a young girl, in a school uniform and with pink hair. Her resemblance to Lightning was almost scary. She walked up to Shiro, who was no longer lying on the ground, but instead hang in mid-air like trapped there by an air-current.

The girl was Lightning's sister, Serah, or a seperate form of her anyways. She approached Shiro, and gently tapped his head.

/AN: because Serah's appearance here is more astral than solid, her lines are displayed in italics/

_Serah: "Wakey, wakey."_

Shiro slowly opened his eyes, still tired, still believing he died.

Shiro: "What…"

_Sherah: "Fal'Cie smokes and mirrors. You were given a vision meant to drive you over the edge."_

Just as he realized he was still alive, Shiro straightened up and got a better view on the situation. He saw Serah, and she was smiling to him warmly.

Shiro: "Who are you?"

_Serah: "Hello there. About time you opened your eyes."_

Shiro looked at her face, recognizing her similarities to Lightning. But most importantly, he recognized her voice. It was the same tone as the one who was calling herself Death, and Providence, and Salvation.

Shiro: "That voice. You are…"

_Serah: "My name is Serah Farron. I am a sister of Lightning's. And, also… The one who was calling for you."_

Shiro: "You were calling to me? The one called Death. Does this mean… I'm dead already?"

_Serah: "(shakes her head) No, far from that. It was me, in fact, who had you fooled."_

Shiro: "What do you mean?"

_Serah:_ _"It was my Focus to crash Cocoon, and in gathering of it's l'Cie, I turned to crystal. I was all alone. I felt… so sad. Then, I heard a voice. A voice that came from planes beyond. It sounded cold… but calming."_

Shiro: "Cold? Can it be…"

Shiro looked at his brand. In response, Diamond Dust Dragon's visage glowed for a second.

_Serah: "Your Comandee was in pain, and I heard her cry. When I tried to reach out, I found you. I pretended to be Her Providence, and bestowed you with my guidance."_

Shiro: "That was you all along? Why pretend to be a Providence?"

_Serah: "Because… I was afraid. Afraid my only chance at speaking to everyone would be a vain one. I couldn't speak like myself, it would give everyone a false sense of vision. So…"_

Shiro: "So you had me fooled, believing you were some sort of diety, to follow your words."

_Serah: "But, you didn't need fooling, as you never needed my request in the first place. I realized that, you are good at heart. You wanted to save everyone, even though it was not your duty to begin with."_

Shiro: "I just… I wanted to help out, but I… As it turned out, I was not strong enough. In the end, I just ended up making things worse. Maybe, had I never arrived…"

_Serah: "You still can."_

Shiro: "What?"

_Serah: "You heard me. You can still get back, and you can still make things better. This time, I will fight along."_

Shiro: "You?"

_Serah: "I want to save everyone as well. Especially… my sister, Claire."_

Shiro: "Claire? You mean Sparky-erh, I mean Lightning?"

On Shiro's comment of "Sparky", Serah giggled a bit.

_Serah: "Sparky… That is funny. But you should try calling her by real name once you return."_

Shiro: "But how can I return? I cannot beat Orphan, and Cocoon… the people are all…"

Serah then made an OK gesture on one hand… then smacked Shiro between the eyes with the same finger.

Shiro: "Ouch. Hey!"

_Serah: "Did that hurt? Won't you wish to fight back?"_

Shiro: "I don't think I'm getting the point."

_Serah: "See? You're not evil in essence, otherwise you'd retaliate for that flick. But you know better, and so do the people. Together, we can all build a new future. Because our dreams can cling together."_

Shiro: "Our dreams… They cling together?"

_Serah: "Okay, let's try it this way: You were not going to give up, were you? Or was that 'I will save this world' talk all just for show? Dare yourself. Sky-High!"_

Shiro: "Sky… High? What's that mean?"

_Serah: "(giggles) It's just a phrase a friend told me once. It means, no matter how low you get, when you rise back up, you'll get higher than ever. You can find new strength. Your dreams together, they will awaken a brand new form of Accel Synchro."_

Shiro: "A new Accel Synchro? (smiles) I feel like I'm asking more questions then I receive answers. But, I get the picture now. I can't fade back now."

_Serah: "There you go. And… Shiro…"_

Shiro: "Hm? What is it?"

Serah had to blush a little before saying anything more.

_Serah: "Thank you. For everything. And… Take care of her."_

Shiro firmly nodded.

Shiro: "I will. I came too far to abandon her. I will be bringing you along as well. I promised Snow, and the others as well."

He extended his hand, expecting a handshake.

_Serah: "And you will keep that promise. I'll make sure of it. We'll go together."_

She accepted it, and shook his hand. When their hands touched, the space around them began to fade…

* * *

><p>Feeling the wind in his face as he kept on falling down, Shiro regained his conscience. He was still falling. Within a moment, he compulsed himself, then…<p>

He whistled.

Hearing that, King Blizzard sprang to life again, this time greater than ever. The D-Wheel engaged the Aero-Graviton by itself, and flew in shiro's direction like a bird.

Shiro got a good grip of the steering wheel, and got in the seat of King Blizzard within a second, then steered his vehicle upwards and flew up. This occured only a few hundred feet from ground, so it was a narrow call.

As he was rising up, he took a short look at the city. He saw this:

* * *

><p>Sheila, still hanging on the edge of the fissure, holding to the iron pole that was still a part of the broken road. Minutes ago, Steven, her husband, ran away from the spot, seemingly abandoning her.<p>

Sheila: "Steven… Why?"

That's when the pole broke, and she bagan to fall down into the abyss…

Sheila: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!"

… but was caught by something. A cable of sorts wrapped around her waist and ceased her fall.

Sheila: "What… What is this?"

Above her:

Soldier1: "We've got her! Pull her up!"

Soldier2: "Yessir!"

A small PSICOM unit cam by and ordered an Orion-class Tilter to launch a strong cable, which caught her before she could fall any further. In the end, the cable pulled her up safely.

Sheila: "Thank you so much! I don't think what would've happened if you-"

Soldier1: "Don't thank us. It's our job. But… (looks sideways) The lad over there could use a word of graditude."

Sheila looked to where the soldier was pointing. He was looking at a civilain man: it was Steven.

Sheila: "What? But…"

Soldier1: "It was that young man that called us. He told us you were in trouble, and we came as soon as possible with the Orion. One heck of a guy you've got there."

Steven then got closer to Sheila, and embraced her ina tight hig.

Steven: "Sheila sweetheart, I am so sorry I ran! I wanted to help you up, I swear, but then I remembered how my hands get sweaty when try to hold things and they fall down. I was afraid the same thing would have happened here again, so I… I…"

Sheila: "(hugs back) It's alright. I knew you would never leave me. I had faith in you the whole time."

Steven: "Oh, Sheila…"

So they were crying a little in the middle of a doomsday town, but they managed to survive.

* * *

><p>On another part of the city, a heavy-metal dressed man was pointing a gun at another young man that was holding it minutes ago. The thug looked heavily irritate and agressive, and it all seemed like he would shoot the man. He put the finger on the trigger…<p>

… Then turned around, and started firing at the monsters that were approaching.

#2: "HEAAAAAAAGGGG! Come on! Want some more? Come on!"

#1: "Hey… What are you?"

#2: "(to #1) What, are you stupid? Hurry up and get out of here!"

#1: "But… my gun…"

#2: "There's no way a slug like yourself can handle one of these properly! Go on, run! I'll keep them busy!"

#1: "Th… Thanks! (gets up) Come on, you'll be comming too!"

#2: "Are you deaf? I said I'll keep 'em-"

#1: "I didn't ask for your oppinion! (pulls #2) Either we both survive, or none of us!"

#2: "Fine, serve yourself, you fine-hearted moron! (keeps on firing at the beasts)"

In this way, another strong virtue was revealed, despite the misery.

* * *

><p>As for the hulk that was apparently molesting a schoolgirl, who was still holding her down…<p>

Girl: "Stop it! Please, let me go…!"

Guy: "Be quiet!"

He covered her mouth.

At that moment, a huge claw walked next to the corner they were hiding in. It belonged to a Humbaba, a colossal Behemoth of Pulse, who was just passing by. He girl was so frightened, she would have screamed if the guy didn't hold her mouth shut.

Firtunately, the Humbaba didn't notice this small prey, and ran onwards without seeing them.

Guy: "He's gone now. (lets go of the girl)"

Girl: "You… You saved my life, thank you."

Guy: "Too soon for graditude. We have to get out of here. (shows the way) This way, hurry!"

And so, the knot was unraveled for another strong emotion of human heart. Even in this state of panic, people didn't give in to despair. In fact, their resolve just got stronger.

* * *

><p>Shiro saw all of this.<p>

Shiro: "I can see it. The bright future!"

He directed King Blizzard skywards, aiming to confront the colossal Megiddo Ends in front of him. His resolve was now stronger than ever!

Hope: "Shiro!"

Vanille: "He made it!"

Sazh: "We ain't done with Orphan just yet!"

Fang: "He didn't give up? Hmm… Gosh, I've been so stupid, neither should we…"

Lightning: "Wait up and see. Shiro is not yet done!"

Shiro, flying at high speed, looked at the deck next to him. The topmost card was still sticking out half way. He picked it, and drew it completely.

Shiro: "My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 5

Orphan: SC: 5

Shiro took a look at the card he drew. It was a monster he was too familiar with.

Shiro: "With this, my path to victory is clearer than ever. (looks at the oposing Megiddos) Orphan! It is as you said. Our human strength, it truly is beyond measure. So strong it is that even fal'Cie learned to fear it! That's why you kept opresssing them, tha's why you keep poisoning their minds with thoughts of misery and agony. But guess what? People are much stronger than even you can comprehend. Our ability to believe in each other and hope for a greater future, to dream and aspire makes us superior to your kind in every way!"

* * *

><p>The soldier that saw Shiro fight through the binoculars felt a strong resolve in his heart after seing him raise up from a deep fall. There was something in his heart that he just had to burst out.<p>

Soldier1: "That man… He is… He truly has a remarkable willpower!"

And that's when he put the binoculars down, and yelled his lungs out:

Soldier1: "GO! You can do it! Go fight and win!"

Other soldiers that were nearby were a bit confused.

Soldier2: "What are you yelling at? Have you lost it?"

Soldier1: "I don't care how silly I seem right now, but if that man up there is the only thing standing between us and the colossi! And if I can't lend him my arms, I wish to lend him my spirit! GO! Hang in there!"

Soldier3: "(to soldier2) What should we do?"

Soldier2: "Well, if you can't beat 'em… (out loud) Hang in there! You can beat them!"

Soldier3: "Go for it! Our hopes go with you!"

And so, out of pure silliness of one man, Eden looked up in the sky and started cheering Shiro on. First it was that escadrill, then the whole batallion, then PSICOM, and then everybody else, all looking into the sky and cheering him on.

* * *

><p>Vanille: "Orphan seems unbeatable, but we bounce back up no matter what he throws at us."<p>

Snow: "I think that's exactly what the fal'Cie were trying to bury. It's them who's afraid of us!"

Lightning: "He can do it… He can actually win!"

Shiro: "Here I go! I summon… **Saga Heart**!"

His summoned monster was a flashback of it's own. He summoned it on his first duel with Milat when he met Lightning: it was the crystal heart with Saturn-like rings of diamond dust and a crystal crown atop of it. Additionally, there was a strong red glow in it's center, like a some sort of beating living heat. ATK: 500/ LV1

Vanille: "Saga Heart?"

Hope: "Wait a sec, we know that one!"

Hope and Lightning had a flashback of when they first saw Saga Heart: when Shiro tuned it with his own favorite, Frostland Archfiend, to Synchro summon Diamond Dust Dragon for the first time in his time on Cocoon.

Hope: "It's the same monster that he summoned Diamond Dust Dragon for the first time at Palumpolum. What was it's effect again?"

Lightning: "I don't know. I don't think we've seen it."

Shiro: "Saga Heart's monster effect activates! This Tuner monster can do the unthinkable and Synchro summon monsters by using a removed from play card of my choice. And when that happens, Saga Heart's level becomes zero."

Saga Heart: LV1… LV0

/this is more of a poetic explanation, for a more specific one see below card intel/

Saga Heart's inner red pulse switched from red to blue, and the diamond dust rings surrounding it detached, forming a portal. A small gremlin-like creature, the Pulsar Zoner, appeared from within.

Pulsar Zoner: "Poi-poi!"

Shiro: "So now I send both these monsters to my Graveyard to Synchro summon the first key to your demise! I tune the level 4 Pulsar Zoner with the level 0 Saga Heart!"

Saga Heart dissolved into a Synchro ring, but other than all previous ones, this ring was much more transparent.

Shiro: "Falcon Vision, show me a path!"

His eyes flashed, and he saw the summoning of a powerful Synchro monster, then how many different white-edged cards joined his side and finally marched against the wall of Megiddo-End monsters on the other side.

After he saw that, his brand ignited.

Shiro: "I will be calling all your hopes and dreams!"

In the Cradle, Lightning's brand showed signs of activity.A warm touch like a kiss on the cheek, that feeling of nirvana engulfed her heart.

Snow: "Sis', your…"

Lightning: "I know. Looks like it's my turn now. (looks at Shiro) Shiro… Take my heart and soul!"

Shiro&Lightning: "When a heart of justice shields the world by accepting sin, the world shall turn around from the arriving storm. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

Pulsar Zoner passed through the semi-transparent Synchro ring, exposing his inner lights and vanishing in a burst of light.

4* + 0* = 4*

Lightning: "Cut us a path, **Rider of Etro… Averia**!"

By taming and riding Odin in his Gestalt form, Averia, the powerful Rider of Etro, brandished her sword and took a charge against the Megiddos. Odin was carrying her on his back, running on air as if it was solid ground, and every hoof-bet sounded like a thunder-crash. ATK: 1500/ LV4

Orphan: _"And so, your last warrior faces it's demise. To ruin it urges."_

Shiro: "(picks a card) I play the **Speed Spell- Synchro Stream**! (plays it) If my Speed counters are 5 or above, Synchro Stream allows me to Special summon Snychro monsters from my graveyard until the total numbers of Synchro monsters on each of our sides match the other. You have 5 Synchro monsters, which means I can now summon 5 as well. For that, I pay half my Life points, their attack and defense points are reduced in half and their effects are negated."

A powerful surge of almost silk-like light emerged from that played card, and a total of four shapes emerged from this majestic show.

Shiro: LP: 250

Shiro: "Appear before me, once more! Come… **Alexander, Guardian of Etro**…"

The first one to join his side was Hope's Eidolon Alexander, who clutched his fists against each other and was prepared to fight once more. ATK: 0/ DEF: 4000… ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000/ LV8

Shiro: "… **Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro**…"

The next one was the dragonoid Bahamut, who clashed his claws together nd roared like a king upon seeing his mortal enemies on the other side. ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000… ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000/ LV8

Shiro: "… **Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro**…"

The next Eidolon was the burning-red soldier lady of Sazh, brandishing her pickaxe weapon and prepared to enter top gear. ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2400… ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1200/ LV8

Shiro: "… and **Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro**!"

Finally, Hecatoncheir appeared, with his many arms that each performed a set of complex boxing maneouvers, indicating this monster was in high spirits. ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2600… ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1300/ LV8

So, all 5 Eidolons were now standing on Shiro's side. It was like the l'Cie were really fighting alongside him, right next to him, in both body and soul.

Lightning: "All our Eidolons… He's called them all!"

Fang: "Orphan's in for a tough ride. Lady Luck sure ain't on his side!"

Hope: "Now we can all fight together. Just like he said!"

One by one, each of their brands ignited. They put their hands up, formed in fists, and shouted:

"We will save the world!"

Orphan: _"It never matters if five times that amount you call forth. Before the wrath of Megiddos, all resistance is in vain."_

Shiro: "I will show you. You're saying it's the Day of Wrath? Well, I don't think people agree with you. In fact, as far as they're concerned, it just got canceled!"

Then, he looked at Serah's tear that he placed on his console. The crystal shimmered, and he swore he heard it speaking.

_Serah: "We'll go together. Your dreams, they will awaken a brand new form of Accel Synchro."_

Shiro: "I understand. Lend me your strength… Serah!"

/Insert song: "Clear Mind" by Masaaki Endoh/

That's when something miraculous occured: Serah's tear shone brightly, and it was like that light was coating first the D-Wheel, then Shiro himself with gentle cyan light. As he was moving at great speeds, this coating gave him the appearance of a comet with a tail.

The coating slowly vanished, and once gone, it revealed Shiro's brand new form:

The front hood of King Blizzard now got the appearance of Diamond Dust Dragon's head, making it look like his jaws holding the front wheel.

The rear end was now posessing a pair of extentions greatly resembling Diamond Dust's wings.

The console and the seat became edgier and greatly resembled dragon claws.

And as for Shiro… I'll just cut the description short and get to the point: he looked a lot like a blue Power Ranger whose outfit was based on Diamond Dust Dragon, except his face was actually visible beneath the helmet. Even his eyes and glare changed form, now becomming brighter, stronger, and bolder. And this glare, it was directd towards Orphan.

Snow: "What the…?"

Sazh: "Cool outfit, if I may say so myself."

Hope: "How did he change so fast?"

Shiro: "With our dreams, that bind us together, and our virtues, that make us strong and powerful, I will mute that voice of yours, Orphan!"

_**Karamitsuku jikan furikitte  
>Genkai made buttobashite<br>Girigiri no omoi tsunai dara iku no sa MY WAY**_

His eyes flashed tremendously. It was like acombination of Clear Mind, Falcon Vision, Battle Duelists' chant, sparkling dust, and many other mystical concepts, all erupting at the same time. He did not only see the field, or monsters, or a correct way to use them. He also looked into their memories, which were those of their masters.

He looked at Alexander. He saw Hope's memories, how he lost his mother, how he was made l'Cie, how he toughened up with Lightning, how he forgave Snow, how he stood up for himself on Pulse, and how he lent his strength to his friends countless times over.

He looked at Bahamut. He saw Fang's memories, how she became Ragnarok, how she ended in a crystal slumber, how she awoke with Vanille, how she joined the Cavalry, how she helped Snow and the others, how she was willing to even destroy the world in order to save her friends, how she was overcome by Bahamut, how she used him to save others, and how her strength guided the others for many times this far.

_**Akaku tagiru jōnetsu daite  
>MONOCHROME no keshiki o nuke tara<br>NON STOP de ikkini oikoshite ike **_

He looked at Brynhildr. He saw Sazh's memories, how he purchased the chocobo, how he saw his son branded a l'Cie, how he decided to dock the Purge train, how he fought alongside Lightning, how he became a l'Cie, how he journeyed with Vanille, how he found Dajh again, how he forgave Vanille, how he met Shiro, how his cheerful aditude kept everyone smiling even when the skies turned dark.

He looked at Hecatoncheir. He saw Vanille's memories, how she turned to crystal, how she traveled with Fang, how she blamed herself for getting people such as Dajh and Serah into trouble, how she escorted others on their journey, how she confessed her sins to Sazh, how she prayed for miracles, how she rleased her soul before everyone, and how her smile kept them all laughing.

Finally, he looked at Averia. He saw Lightning's memories, how she took on her codename, how she protected her sister over and over, how she met Snow, how she realized her sister was made a l'Cie, her angry moments when she blamed the world for her fate, especially Snow, how she lead countless assaults against many powerful enemies, how she helped out Hope, how she met Shiro, how she supported him and got supported in return, how she relaized the truth, how she handleled Shiro's departure and his return, and how her strength and courage kept them all together for so many difficult moment.

_**Dare yori mo hayaku tadori tsuki tai  
>Mamoru beki hito ga irukara <strong>_

He saw it all. Every last one of them was special. If even one of these people didn't meet at some point, this whole journey would have become meaningless.

Shiro: "Everyone, follow me!"

Shiro boosted the now improved D-Wheel, the Jet-King Blizzard, and directed it skywards. His monsters all flew behind him in a straight line, lead on by Averia in the front. This formation of monsters made them look like a long tail of a shining comet.

Shiro: "Averia's monster effect activates! When Synchro monsters are Special summoned by means other than Synchro summon, Averia can alter their levels. All my Synchro monsters, take on Averia's blessing. Hereby I dub you as monsters of level 2!"

Averia's warrior motion of her blade sent ripples thoguh the air, and all monsters than lined up behind her that were hit by these ripples felt a different form of power flowing in.

Alexander, Guardian of Etro: LV8… LV2

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: LV8… LV2

Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro: LV8… LV2

Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro: LV8… LV2

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!  
>Motto hageshiku<br>Hashire furikaeru koto nante  
>Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD<strong>_

Shiro: _"This ability to see the one bright future… Serah, I thank you for your help. I will make everyone happy. This vision of mine, a mind so clear of thought that nothing but confidence remains. Not just mine, I can feel the same courage from all of them, everyone to whom I've bond in my visit here. I regret it not one bit. This feel, it is beyond measure… it's…"_

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!  
>Atsuku moyashite<br>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chira se  
>FULL THROTTLE de<br>Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

He felt the speed around him, devid of roads, but capable of traveling them. Such freedom, it gave rise to a summoning form thought long forgotten:

Shiro: "Over Top Clear Mind!"

The formation suddenly changed, up above, where no one in all Cocoon could see them, he directed all monsters to dive down into the world. They all released their powerful battlecries.

Shiro: "I tune my level 2 Synchro monsters: Alexander… Bahamut… Brynhildr… and Hecatoncheir… with the level 4 Synchro Tuner Averia, Rider of Etro!"

Averia, in front of the formation, dissolved into 4 Synchro rings, but other than any before, these were brilliantly silver with golden edges. One ring surrounded each of the other monsters of Etro, and they all passed through them uniting their inner lights.

2* + 2* + 2* + 2* + 4* = 12*!

They flew in an irregular formation, slowly surrendering their inner lights to the light of Synchro…

Shiro: "The crystal glade of shining virtues will create a new path of dreams, where the impossible becomes possible. With sparkling dust, shatter all our dreams into wake!"

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!  
>Motto hageshiku<br>Hashire furikaeru koto nante  
>Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD<strong>_

… They all broke formation, then flew towards each other, colliding ultimately from 4 different directions. The result was a powerful explosion in whose center a new shining star of rainbow radiance shone forth.

Shiro felt the speed, and converted it's power into something beyond his own limits.

Shiro: "Limit Over… ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

Out of this speed, a new card appeared before him. As soon as he grabbed it, the star that Etro's union crafted became active. It was suddenly surrounded in a gigantic, Megiddo-sized cocoon of crystal, shaped like a huge crystal sphere with hexagonal icy bits forming it's outer rim. Within that shell, motion was seen, this resembling an embrionic dragon whose heartbeats were heard far and wide. The calling of the beast that was trapped within, it was as buttersweet as a song, yet more powerful than any roar or burst.

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!  
>Motto tōku e<br>Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa  
>Buchikome RED ZONE<strong>_

Shiro: "Our new miracle… **TEARDUST DRAGON**!"

The shell broke apart, like it's hexagonal shards were blown apart by the wind. And the monster within was unleashed.

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!  
>Atsuku moyashite<br>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chirase**_

A huge humanoid dragon, it was a clear match in size to the Megiddos, but it's appearance was both bizzare and beautiful. Despite the draconic feet, wings and head, it's physique was very much like that of a human female, as it had gentle arms, wide hips, narrow abdomen, and (most notably) round chests. The wings were shaped like a giant line of crystal feathers, and they were growing out of her hips rather than the back. It's head had a draconic appearance, but was laching any real mouth, only a pair of beautiful blue eyes, while it's rostrum resembled an icy mountain peak pointing forward, and it had a great crown of many beautiful horns atop of the head. Right beneath her neck, and above the (pardon the term) breasts, there was a crystal tear engraved like a necklace.

_**FULL THROTTLE de  
>FULL SPEED de<strong>_

Shiro could not stop smiling by the arrival of this new overwhelming monster. They both eyed both Orphan and his army of Megiddo monsters… Those that Teardust came to battle about.

_**Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>(BONUS!)<p>

ChibiVanille: "Yahoo! You've seen it all. That was the last show where we show you our great monsters. Which one of them was your favorite? Vote for your top three monsters that appeared here, and you just might find out a bit more about them than it was evident at the first glance. Is there a trivia? Some references? Some puns and errors? Let's find out! And, to further agitate your spirits, I must announce another Lightning-support-card making contest. This time, it'll be the real Lightning dueling, and while we already know what kind of deck she'll be using, the materials for their summoning are completely up to you. Kawaii! We're almost at the end of the story, thank you so much for supporting us. Now, on with Cold Saga. (winks)"

* * *

><p>ending song: "Garasu no Hana" by IORI ("Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny", 2007)/

(instrumental; Lightning is standing knee-deep in a lake during night-time; she gazes up into the sky)

_**Kami wo naderu yokaze michi wo terasu seiza**_

(Shiro sitting on a rockbed, next to the same lake; he looks at her)  
><em><strong>Nemuru mado ni yane ni sosogu minori no ame<strong>_

(cast's appearance in differently colored background)

(Snows, blue background)  
><em><strong>Kimi wo tsutsumu<strong>_

(Sazh with a green background)

_**Keshiki no**_

(Vanille with an orange background)

_**Ichibu ninaritai**_

(Hope with a yellow background)  
><em><strong>Itsudemo soba ni<strong>_

(Fang with a purple background)

_**Itaikara**_  
>(quickflash of Serah, Grunt, Rosch and Dysley during dum-dum scene)<p>

_**I WILL NEVER SAY I LOVE YOU  
>Negai goto ga<strong>_

(Shiro draws a card, this move shattering the ground beneath him…)

_**Hitotsu dake kanau nara**_

(and bringing forth Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer)

_**Omoi wo kakushi temo **_

_**Onaji yume oi kaketai**_

(Lightning beholds the night sky, and sees a shooting star, then turns around and walks away)

_**I'M GONNA STAY BY YOUR SIDE  
>Demo kidu ite<strong>_

(Diamond Dust Dragon is summoned before Shiro)

_**Dare yorimo mitsu meteru**_

(… And Averia, Rider of Etro, before Lightning; the two monsters clash…)  
><em><strong>Kirei na mama de ite<strong>_

(… and in mid-fight, they form a ying-yang-kind of pose against each other)

_**Mune ni sai ta garasu no hana**_

(the Megiddo-End monsters line up in the background; Orphan is standing behind them, and something even larger beshadows them…)

(intrumental ending: two roses, a red and a white one, lean against each other in the wind; a pedal falls from the white one; Shiro and Lightning stand back to back to each other)

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Shiro: "I did it!"

Hope: "Take this! And stay down!"

Fang: "You heard the man! Rain down hell!"

Snow: "What a summon!"

Sazh: "That's you. Done!"

Vanille: "Let's go, Hecaton!"

Orphan: "That human… Impossible!"

Lightning: "It's over!"

Shiro: "There's one last hope…"

Vanille: "Fang!"

Fang: "Are you ready?"

Lightning: "Stay together!"

Shiro: "I couldn't have wished for a better Comandee…"

Vanille: "He can't make it by himself!"

Lightning: "Don't go…"

Shiro: "It was a good life."

Shiro: "Next time on Cold Saga: 'Fabula Nova Crystallis'. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Struggle Filter** (Trap, Continous)- You can only activate this card if you control only Defense position monsters. Your opponent cannot conduct his/her Battle phase. During each of your Standby phases, pay half your Life points. If a monster you control attacks, changes Battle position or activates it's effect, destroy this card.

**Last Life** (Trap, Continous)- Once per turn, if you control 2 or more "Megiddo-End" monsters, and your Life points are lower than 4000: you can make your Life points become 4000. If your Life points become 0 during the same turn in which 2 or more "Megiddo-End" monsters were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: destroy all cards you control, and in your hand, and Special summon 1 "Final Megiddo- Divine-End Beast Ragnarok" from your deck or Graveyard. (you do not lose the duel during that turn)

**Megiddo Larva- Solus the Truth** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Tuner/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)- This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a "Megiddo-End" monster. If this card is Normal summoned, you can Special summon up to 2 non-Tuner and non-Synchro "Megiddo" monsters in your Graveyard and Special summon them. Their effects are negated.

**Megiddo-End Omega Rider** (Synchro/ DARK/ level 12/ Beast-Warrior-type/ ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)- 1 "Megiddo" Tuner + 2 "Megiddo" non-Tuner monsters  
>- If your opponent controls a level 10 or higher monster, this card's effects are negated. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. During your Main phase, you can select any number of Attack position monsters you control, and the same number your opponent controls. Destroy your opponent's selected cards, and your selected monsters cannot attack during this turn.<p>

**Saga Heart** (LIGHT/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 500)- During your Main phase, you can tribute this card to select 1 of your removed from play non-Tuner and non-Synchro monsters; send that monster to the Graveyard, and Special summon 1 Synchro monster from your Extra deck whose level is equal to the sent monster's level. (this is treated as Synchro summon, and only if the sent to the Graveyard monsters were correct Synchro materials) A monster summoned by this effect cannot attack.

**Speed Spell- Synchro Stream** (Spell, Normal)- Activate only if you have 5 or more Speed counters. Pay half your Life points. Special summon Synchro monsters from your Graveyard in Attack position until the number of Synchro monsters on your side is the same as the number of Synchro monsters on your opponent's side. ATK and DEF of monsters summoned by this effect is halved, and their effects are negated.

**Teardust Dragon** (Synchro/ WATER/ level 12/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 4000/ DEF: 3000)- 1 Tuner Synchro monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro monsters  
>- Must be summoned by Synchro summon (from the Extra deck) and cannot be summoned otherwise. You take no effect damage. If this card would be removed from the field, remove 1 of it's non-Tuner Synchro material in your Graveyard from play instead; if this effect is used, this card can attack an additional time during your next turn. If there are no non-Tuner Synchro materials in your Graveyard used to summon this card, remove this card from play during the End phase and Special summon 1 "Diamond Dust Dragon" from your Extra deck.<br>_(anime-only effect)  
><em>- 1 Tuner Synchro monster + 2 or more "Etro" Synchro non-Tuner monsters  
>- Must be summoned by Synchro summon and cannot be summoned otherwise. You take no effect damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, remove 1 of it's Synchro materials in your Graveyard from play instead, and this card can attack an additional time as soon as possible. If there are no Synchro materials used to Synchro summon this card in your Graveyard, remove this card from play during the End phase and Special summon 1 "Diamond Dust Dragon" from your Extra deck.<p> 


	17. Fabula Nova Crystallis

_To what do we cling, but hope and faith?_

_Against those that hold destiny at hand,_

_Us, slaves to destiny, were doomed to fail…_

_Unless we overlook destiny and act on own strength._

- author unknown

/opening&insert song: Hayami, Inoue, Hanazawa & Endo: "Hakuyoku no Seiyaku: Pure Engagement" ("Sekirei: Pure Engagement", 2010)/

**Cold Saga**

(title screens, with cherry pedals flying by)

_**Atarashii  
>Yakusoku na<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning behold the waterfalls at Sulyya Springs)  
><em><strong>Kokoro wo tsuyoku tsunagu<br>**_(Sazh and Hope behold Cocoon from the Pulse meadows)_**  
>Kawaru seikai ni<br>**_(Vanille picks some flowers, presenting them to Fang)_**  
>Kane ga hibiku<br>**_(she smiles, and Snow greets them both)_**  
>Yukou!<br>**_(Shiro tightens his gloves, watching the sky with great resolve)

_**Owarinaki  
><strong>_(Dysley sitting on a throne in Orphan's Cradle)_**  
>Tatakai ga<br>**_(he glares at the screen, one half of his face enshadows…)_**  
>Subete wo hikisaite mo<br>**_(… and this half of his face becomes that of Barthandelus)_**  
>Kimi no hohoemi<br>**_(Shiro flying on King Blizzard through the skies of Eden…)_**  
>Tada shinjite<br>**_(and performing summons…)  
><em><strong>(Ano hi no)<br>**_(Frostland Archfiend, Knight and Lancer appear on his command)

_**Kimi no yume mamoreru nara  
>(Namida mo)<br>**_(Lightning beholds Eden from a high spot, the city shrouded in battles)

_**Itami sae dakishimeyou  
>(Kizamou)<br>**_(she jumps down…)  
><em><strong>Kasaneau<br>**_(Sazh and Vanille running through Edenhall)_**  
>Kono omoi mune no chikai<br>**_(Snow and Fang running through Orphan's Cradle)  
><em><strong> Yuzurenai<br>**_(Shiro and Lightning in mid-fall, they are trying to reach each other)

_**Aa  
>Sora no haruka hate made<br>**_(Shiro summones Ice Battleclaw, then Fairy Ice-Cone, both of which synch together into Diamond Dust Dragon; the dragon takes flight)

_**Sou  
>Kakete yuku yo na<br>**_(Eidolons appear: Alexander, Brynhildr, then Bahamut)_**  
>Kasoku shiteku jounetsu<br>**_(Serah in spiritual form, waves and winks; her crystal tear is the background)

_**Aa  
>Donna unmei datte<br>**_

In the final moments of truth, a miracle occured, and the light emitted from Serah's tear on King Blizzard has swallowed up the entire vehicle, and Shiro himself, in a shimmering light. Upon fading away, like slipping silk, the entire attire looked completely different:

_**Sou  
>Takaku koeteku<br>Makenai yuuki kureta kara  
><strong>_

The front hood of King Blizzard now got the appearance of Diamond Dust Dragon's head, making it look like his jaws holding the front wheel.

The rear end was now posessing a pair of extentions greatly resembling Diamond Dust's wings.

The console and the seat became edgier and greatly resembled dragon claws.

And as for Shiro… I'll just cut the description short and get to the point: he looked a lot like a blue Power Ranger whose outfit was based on Diamond Dust Dragon, except his face was actually visible beneath the helmet. Even his eyes and glare changed form, now becomming brighter, stronger, and bolder.

Shiro: "Over Top Clear Mind!"

Shiro was leading a formation of Eidolons that he has brought up to battle Orphan's Megiddo monsters. Now, in this comet tail formation, they were prepared to create a wonder. As Shiro flew skywards, carrying them behind like a comet's tail, he declared the following:

_**Itoshisa  
>Kureta hito<br>Zenbu kimi ni tsutaeyou**_

Shiro: "I tune my level 2 Synchro monsters: **Alexander**…"

Behind him, Alexander, Guardian of Etro, boldly put his fists up, his armor now glowing splendorously.

Shiro: **"… Bahamut…"**

Behind Alexander, Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro, clashed both his claws together, and roaring a penetrating howl of power upon all heavens.

_**Umarekita wake  
>Inochi no imi<br>Negai**_

Shiro: **"… Brynhildr…"**

Behind Bahamut, the warrior lady Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro, swung her pickaxe in a gracious fashion, pulling herself closer in the formation as she wielded it.

Shiro: "… and **Hecatoncheir**…"

Finally, Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro, put all his dozens of arms together so they now resembled wings, while his front four arms were directed forwards, penetrating the sky in pursuit of power.

_**Hedatenai  
>Yasashisa ga<br>Kimi no tsuyosa no shirushi**_

Shiro: "… with the level 4 Synchro Tuner **Averia, Rider of Etro**!"

The formation dispersed, and all monsters of Etro suddenly dove down, allowing the last member Averia to perform. She swung her blade with such graceful beauty it was almost mesmerizing. Then, she dissolved into 4 Synchro rings, which were a bit different than the usual green variety: these were silver with golden edges…

_**Hirogete misete  
>Mada minu hane<br>(Hajimaru)**_

And as each ring surrounded a monster of Etro, they all changed colors accordingly: Alexander's ring became green with a golden edge, Bahamut''s became purple, Brynhildr's became red and Hecatoncheir's became orange.

2* + 2* + 2* + 2* + 4* = 12*!

They flew in an irregular formation, slowly surrendering their inner lights to the light of Synchro…

_**Atarashii ai no story  
>(Nagai wo)<br>Kirameki wo tsumuide iku  
>(Egao de)<strong>_

Shiro: "The crystal glade of shining virtues will create a new path of dreams, where the impossible becomes possible. With sparkling dust, shatter all our dreams into wake!"

_**Dokomade mo  
>Habatakeru chikai no hane<br>Kimi no sora**_

… They all broke formation, then flew towards each other, colliding ultimately from 4 different directions. The result was a powerful explosion in whose center a new shining star of rainbow radiance shone forth.

Shiro felt the speed, and converted it's power into something beyond his own limits.

Shiro: "Limit Over… ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

_**Aa  
>Kanata mezasu toritachi<strong>_

Out of this speed, a new card appeared before him. As soon as he grabbed it, the star that Etro's union crafted became active. It was suddenly surrounded in a gigantic, Megiddo-sized cocoon of crystal, shaped like a huge crystal sphere with hexagonal icy bits forming it's outer rim.

_**Sou  
>Kaze ni mukatte<br>Ashita wo egaite iru**_

Within that shell, motion was seen, this resembling an embrionic dragon whose heartbeats were heard far and wide. The calling of the beast that was trapped within, it was as buttersweet as a song, yet more powerful than any roar or burst.

_**Aa  
>Tatoe genkai datte<strong>_

Shiro: "Our new miracle… **TEARDUST DRAGON**!"

The shell broke apart, like it's hexagonal shards were blown apart by the wind. And the monster within was unleashed.

_**Sou  
>Kizu hitsotsu de<br>Koete yukeru to shitta kara**_

A huge humanoid dragon, it was a clear match in size to the Megiddos, but it's appearance was both bizzare and beautiful. Despite the draconic feet, wings and head, it's physique was very much like that of a human female, as it had gentle arms, wide hips, narrow abdomen, and (most notably) round chests. The wings were shaped like a giant line of crystal feathers, and they were growing out of her hips rather than the back. It's head had a draconic appearance, but was laching any real mouth, only a pair of beautiful blue eyes, while it's rostrum resembled an icy mountain peak pointing forward, and it had a great crown of many beautiful horns atop of the head. Right beneath her neck, and above the (pardon the term) breasts, there was a crystal tear engraved like a necklace.

_**Aa  
>Hitomi tojite ima dake<br>Nee  
>Sotto furetai<br>Ashita ga mezameru made**_

All of Cocoon was now illuminated by that warm light, the light that penetrated the dark clouds above and brought up a new daylight into being.

_**Aa  
>Kimi ni deaeta kiseki<br>Sou  
>Hikari no tsubasa<br>Eien no sora terashiteku**_

Everyone that thought hope was extinquished looked into the sky, they saw the shape of their new protector. Even the beasts of Arks gazed in awe.

_**Aa  
>Sora no haruka hate made<strong>_  
><em><strong>So<br>U kakete yuku yo na  
>Kasoku shiteku jounetsu<strong>_

This new dragon, it beholded the world with the same way as a mother would observe her children, and it's cry waved through all streets and corners.

_**Aa  
>Donna unmei datte<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sou<br>Takaku koeteku  
>Makenai yuuki kureta kara<strong>_

Shiro could not stop smiling by the arrival of this new overwhelming monster. They both eyed both Orphan and his army of Megiddo monsters… Those that Teardust came to battle about.

**Episode 17: Fabula Nova Crystallis**

* * *

><p>That was the set stage:<p>

/Insert song: "Clear Mind" by Masaaki Endoh/

On one side: Orphan and his 5 Megiddo-End Monsters, along with two raps: **Last Rising** and **Last Life**.

Orphan: LP: 4000/ SC: 5

**Megiddo-End Land Gigas**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

**Megiddo-End Scourge Skysnake**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

**Megiddo-End Eclipse Raven**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

**Megiddo-End Doom Reaper**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

**Megiddo-End Omega Rider**: ATK: 4000/ LV12

This wall of world destroyers seemed like an unbeatable challenge.

However, on Shiro's side:

Teardust Dragon: ATK: 4000/ LV12

The sheer light that was cast by the new magnificent Teardust Dragon was so astonishing, even the Megiddos couldn't turn their heads away. Then, in the moment when it became brighter, all Megiddos had to cover their eyes and shield their bodies, crying in pain. The light was not just blinding, it was a sif the light of this level 12 monster sapped their very life away.

Shiro, once again, had to look at the new monster. He couldn't believe this came true. He almost cried tears of joy at that point.

Shiro: "I did it… I DID IT!"

He yelled his joy with full lungs, and the gentle breathing of Teardust behind him sounded like the best background music.

The l'Cie in the Cradle, they were overjoyed too.

Sazh: "That's a…"

Snow: "All right! I knew you could handle it! What a summon!"

Lightning: "Teardust… Dragon…"

_**Karamitsuku jikan furikitte  
>Genkai made buttobashite<br>Girigiri no omoi tsunai dara iku no sa MY WAY**_

Vanille: "It's true. A real miracle occured!"

Hope: "4000 attack points, it's on even ground to the Megiddos!"

Fang: "Right! And if my math's correct, against a level 12 monster the Megiddos are no longer invincible."

_**Akaku tagiru jōnetsu daite  
>MONOCHROME no keshiki o nuke tara<br>NON STOP de ikkini oikoshite ike **_

This might be hard to believe, but Orphan was, for a brief moment, speechless. That means both his heads, they were observing this new move with such awe their eyes almost poped out. As the matter of fact, they looked frightened.

Orphan: _"Limit Over Accel Synchro? The likes of this… us fal'Cie have never seen before!"_

Shiro: "Mark the words I speak, Orphan. It was the power of human hearts that conjured this miracle! And with it, this Teardust Dragon will put judgment upon you!"

Orphan's shocked expression faded within a moment, and the monstrous fal'Cie was laughing once more.

_**Dare yori mo hayaku tadori tsuki tai  
>Mamoru beki hito ga irukara <strong>_

Orphan:_ "Hmpf. Your potential has stired our thoughts for the first time, Battle Duelist. You now posess a level 12 monster, but pray tell, what will you do with it?"_

Shiro: "Isn't it obvious? I shall mute your voice!"

Orphan: _"You are not considering the reason that we offer. All our monsters have 4000 Attack points, but ours have you outnumbered 5 to one. Even if you do vanquish one of the Megiddo-End monsters we control, it will lead to a vain sacrifice, for the other four will take his place. Come, strike us down with your might, and thou shalt feel the complete and absolute power of misery."_

Shiro: "You ran out of misery to give me. From this point on, I'm giving it back to you a hundred fold! (to Teardust) Teardust Dragon, are you ready?"

In response, the dragon's eye's flashed, and it spread it's wings singing a deep-feral melody from it's heart.

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!**_

_**Motto hageshiku**_

Shiro: "Alright! Then go! Attack his Megiddo-End monsters, and start… with Land Gigas!"

_**Hashire furikaeru koto nante**_

_**Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD**_

Even though colossal, Teardust was still half the Gigas' size, and the Megiddo giant laughed as soon as Shiro pointed his finger at it. But, despite this, Teardust Dragon was on the move. She (obviously a female) crossed her arms on her chest and started gathering a great amount of energy. Upon releasing it through the tear-shaped crystal on it's chest, a massive lightburst shone forth that swallowed… no, better yet, it converted Teardust's body into that light, which looked like a giant pool of light in the sky (for better comparison, a completely white version of the infamous polar light).

Orphan: _"Stand against it, land Gigas. Destroy all hope he has left."_

Land Gigas yelled out, then paced forward, readying it's fist for a powerful punch, directed into the dragon-made light. By the looks of it, he was overconfident.

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!**_

_**Atsuku moyashite  
>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chira se<strong>_

_**FULL THROTTLE de**_

Vanille: "If he attacks like that…"

Sazh: "He'll defeat Land Gigas…"

Fang: "But leave himself wide open!"

Lightning: _"Shiro… Hang in there!"_

_**Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

Shiro was not concerned, even when Land Gigas stretched his claws forward to rip out the light's heart out.

Shiro: "The hope I have is too powerful for you to destroy! Teardust Dragon's monster effect activates! When attacking Teardust Dragon is about to be destroyed, I can remove a Synchro material monster used to summon it in my Graveyard from play to avert the destruction. Then, Teardust Dragon can attack an additional time."

Orphan: _"WHAT?"_

Shiro: "(picks a card from his Graveyard) And to prove my point, I remove the material Alexander, Guardian of Etro from play."

_**Kodoku to fuan o hikizu ta  
>Muryoku na hibi bu kowashite<br>Mō DASH de ima o tsukinukero nai techa  
>NO WAY<strong>_

In the moment Alexander was shown in Shiro's hand, a great strir occured in the large wave of light produced by Teardust. Something massive came out. It was huge knuckle, and moments later it was evident it belonged to Alexander. The entire Eidolon came out of the light… however, this time his size beshadowed even Land Gigas.

In comparison: when Land Gigas noticed Alexander emerging, he had to stop, and look up in order to see his enemy. The god of destruction gasped! Remember Land Gigas' colossal size scale? Alexander was now standing heads over him! The lower half of it's body was submerged into that pool of light it came from, but he was still massive!

Sazh: "Have mercy!"

Fang: "Alexander's gotten huge!"

Hope: "Then it means…"

_**Me ni mie nai nani ka ni obie  
>GRIP kika nai CORNER ja<br>Mayoi wa kinmotsu da ze kakugo kanryo**_

Shiro: "We all fight together. Help me win this!"

Hope: "(resolve)… Got it."

Hope's brand lit up, and that's when another scene occured:

As soon as he gave into the light emitted from his brand, Hope appeared, in spirit, howeving above the city of Eden and standing on the mega-Alexander's shoudler. He could see the battle from his perspecive. What he saw: Land Gigas' expression of horror. His own.

Hope really gave into this battle, and Alexander mimiced his movements and will like a shadow. Hope then performed a punch motion…

_**Mada dare mo mi ta koto nai ashita e  
>Omae-tsure kaze ni naru no sa <strong>_

_Hope: "Take this! And stay down!"_

… which Alexander followed, forming a fist, then delivering the full blow right into the Gigas' abdomen. The impact was overwhelming, Land Gigas actually screamed in pain. The burst of the impact was so powerful it pierced Gigas' body and emerged on it's back, and the pain still continued as Alexander kept pushing him backwards while still in contact. Eden was echoing with Gigas' roaring, but this time it was his last scream of horror.

When the blast reached all the way through, Gigas'entire body blew up. Bits of him turned to debris, debris to dust, and dust… to nothing.

Orphan was shaken by this attack as well, slightly loosing his balance.

Orphan: _"Uuu-aaaah… uuuuaaaaaah…."_

Alexander vanished from the sky, and as the light of Teardust reformed, the dragon was once more present in body and soul.

Hope also "returned" to the Cradle. He looked up and smiled.

Hope: "Yeah! That felt great!"

Sazh: "So you were actually fighting yourself?"

Hope: "Yep, and look! Land Gigas is gone!"

Fang: "There's still logs left of them."

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!**_

_**Motto tōku e  
>Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa<br>Buchikome RED ZONE**_

For the first time, the great fal'Cie was gasping in speech.

Orphan: _"Our… Land Gigas…"_

Shiro: "It's not over yet."

Orphan: _"Hh?"_

Shiro: "When Teardust Dragon uses this ability, she gains another attack. Teardust! (points forward) Once more, take out Scourge Skysnake next! Ultimate Mirage!"

Teardust Dragon once again dissolved into light partucles and produced a massive wave of light.

Shiro: "(removes a card) And to use her ability, I remove from play Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro!"

Fang's brand lit up next.

Fang: "So that's how it works. (looks up) This'll be fun."

Fang's brand surrounded her with burning embers, and the next thing she knew, she was observing the battlefield first-hand and flying in the sky of Eden as a spirit.

From Teardust's lightwave, Bahamut emerged in humanoid form, then quickly asumed his Gestalt mode. Like Alexander before him, he was 100 times his original size, and was now eying the Scourge Skysnake. Fang was flying next to him.

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!**_

_**Iki teru kagiri  
>Hakanakute mo kagayaite i tai<br>FULL SPEED de  
>Iku ze CLEAR MIND<strong>_

Shiro: "Attack with Megaflare!"

_Fang: "You heard the man. Rain down hell!"_

Bahamut formed a sphere of power between it's tusks, that he launched forward. Skysnake countered by streaming out a powerful blaze from it's mouth, but on colission with Bahamut's Megaflare, it was torn apart and the orb was breaking through the attack like scossors through a piece of paper.

The Megaflare orb reached Skysnake's mouth, and detonated within it's throat, blowing up the monster's head, and then following the destruction of the rest of it's body starting from the backs and then down it's tail, like a string that suddenly caught fire. The monster exploded, and there was not as much as ashes left.

Orphan felt that one too.

Orphan: _"Aaaaaaaahhhh.. aahhhhhh…"_

Bahamut vanished again into the wave of white light, and this reformed into Teardust again. Fang's spirit returned to the other as well.

Fang: "Alright! Two down!"

Shiro: "And I use her ability again. (removes another card) I remove Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro upon attacking Doom Reaper!"

Teardust Dragon dissolved into a tide of light for the third time. Out of this tide, the eidolon Brynhildr emerged, towering over the city and matching in size to Megiddo-End Doom eaper, whom she was engaging now.

In Orphan's Cradle, Sazh's brand was burning this time.

Sazh: "That's my cue. Here goes!"

Same as with the previous ones, Sazh's spirit was now flying above the city, and seeing Doom Reaper from Brynhildr's point of view.

Doom Reaper and Brynhildr both charged at each other, then clashed weapons, both the Reaper's scythe and Brynhildr's halberd which kept grinding at each other's edges once they made contact.

As the tide seemed even, Brynhildr's halberd ignited.

_Sazh: "That's you, done!"_

The force of the grinding was overwhelming to the colossal scythe, and it broke into shards amidst Brynhildr's flames. Once this was done, the warrior lady turned around and pierced the Reaper that was standing behind her, bringing her halberd upon it. The blade came in through the Reaper's belly, but exited through his cranium. In a powerful welp, the Reaper shattered and exploded. Brynhildr vanished in the pool of light and Teardust emerged once more.

_Orphan: "Eaaaa... Ohhhhhhaaaaahh….."_

Shiro: "No stoping us! Teardust Dragon, attack Eclipse Raven! (removes a card) And to activate your ability, I'll remove Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro from play!"

Teardust dissolved into a tide of light again, and in her place, dozens of mechanical arms came out, this being the tools of Hecatoncheir, the Eidolon. Once Hecatoncheir emerged out completely, in size that would tower buildings, Eclipse Raven howled and flew at him…

Vanille's brand ignited next.

Vanille: "Yes! This time, I'll protect everyone!"

And in a flash, her spirit observed the battle, riding on Hecatncheir's head.

Eclipse Raven spat out a mighty blaze of yellow flames from it's mouth, but Hecatoncheir shielded himself successfully with his many arms folded like a shell. After using swift arm movement to disperse the flames, he asumed his Gestalt mode, forming two gigantic gatling cannons. Vanille was pointing at the Raven as if she was holding guns.

_Vanille: "Let's go, Hecaton! Let it rip!"_

The firing of the gatling cannons was tremendous, and each missle hit the Raven and it's ashened wings, shreading a great portion of it's body until it was completely pulverized, shattering into dust. Hecatoncheir dove back into the light, which reformed into Teardust.

Orphan: _"Iaaaaaahhh… Uahhh…."_

Vanille: "(returning in spirit) Yahoo! Did you see that?"

Snow: "Shiro's new monster's kicking some serious Megiddo butts out there!"

Hope: "Now Omega Rider is the only Megiddo left. Light, you…"

Lightning: "Understood."

Lightning's brand lit up instantly, and the burning light comsumed her and transported her spirit elsewhere…

Shiro: "With the last bit of aid, Teardust Dragon attacks Megiddo-End Omega Rider. And to use her ability… (removes a card) I'll remove Averia from play."

Teardust

Dragon once more dissolved into a tide of light, and out of this tide, Averia emerged riding atop of Sleipnir, and brandishing her blade, now being the same size as the colossal Omega Rider. The Rider saw his enemy, and charged through they sky with his spear pointing forward. Averia charged back, and it looked like a knightly duel occuring.

Lightning's spirit saw this whole thing from Averia's perspective, and moved as if she was fighting herself. She lifted her blade up and swung it…

_Lightning: "It's over!"_

… and Averia swung her blade in the same way, just as the Rider swung his spear.

The riders bypassed each other, attacking for a brief second.

Moments later, Omega Rider's spear broke in half, and a huge vertical cut spread in the middle of his body. In a flash, his entire body split in two, one half sliding down the other, then exploding in oblivion. Averia became the pool of light again, and Teardust Dragon emerged from that tide.

Lightning's spirit returned to her, and she watched the rest of the duel from the spectator's point in the Cradle.

Lightning: "Yes!"

Sazh: "We got 'em beat!"

Fang: "Lady Luck sure ain't on his side!"

The entire populace of Eden cheered and shouted their prayers of joy towards Teardust Dragon, after having witnessed the oblivion of the horrible Megiddos. Orphan, on the other hand, was devastated!

Orphan: _"Impossible… All 5 Megiddo-End monsters… defeated at once?"_

Shiro: "Have you sensed it? That feeling of helplessness? That's the very agony you tried to bestow upon us, and we beat it!"

Orphan: _"How can this be? Where did he obtain that powerful Eidolon?... What?"_

Teardust dragon was eying at Orphan, and before the dragon, a small illusion appeared. A small spirit of crystal dreams. It was the true spirit behind Teardust: it was Serah, flying next to Shiro.

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!**_

_**Motto hageshiku  
>Hashire furikaeru koto nante<br>Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD**_

Orphan: _"That human… Impossible!"_

Serah: _"You hurt a lot of my friends, fal'Cie. Now feel the wrath of my very avatar!"_

On that note, Teardust Dragon howled ferociously.

Snow: "Serah?"

Lightning: "(smiling) It's her."

Vanille: "Serah brought up that miracle summon?"

Fang: "No, I think Shiro brought it up, with a little help from all of us."

Hope: "He wants his day of wrath so bad? Well it's comming right up!"

Sazh: "Right!"

_Serah: "Shiro, do it!"_

Shiro: "Roger! With Teardust Dragon's effect, she can attack one last time! This time, I aim not for your servants. No, Orphan. I'll have Teardust Dragon attack you directly!"

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!  
><strong>__**Motto tōku e  
><strong>__**Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa  
><strong>__**Buchikome RED ZONE**_

Teardust Dragon assumed a battle stance.

Orphan: _"No! If we are attacked by a monster with 4000 Attack points, our Life will…"_

_Serah_&Shiro: "Gestalt Mode! Ultima Arrow!"

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!  
>Atsuku moyashite<br>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chirase**_

Teardust Dragon's transformation has started:

The female dragon crossed both arms on her chest, which was soon covered up by the now extended shoudler armor, which also grew long spike-like apendages. The dragon's legs flipped and turned under a sharp angle, being brought parallel to her chest, and the wings slid down from her hips and all the way down to her feet, which were now placed on the shoulder area. The head made a 180 degree turn so it was now alligned to the new position of the wings, and the tail split in two, making it appear like that of a swallow.

The ultimate form resembled that of a wyvern, or a bird-like dragon, and the beast spread it's wings and showered the skies with sparkling dust with each wingbeat. The dragon flew at high speed, and in mid-flight…

Shiro&_Serah:_ "Nuboko Cosmic Whiplash!"

_**FULL THROTTLE de**_

… It's speed became so great that the dragon turned into a bolt of energy. At first, it resembled an arrow, but moments later, the bolt dispersed and divided into many smaller bolts. On closer inspection, it was really an entire swarm of tiny Gestalt Mode Teardust Dragons acted as an artillery barage and flying forward like lightning-speed darts. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of them, all flying in perfect harmony, and all aiming at the now panicking Orphan.

In a brief moment, the dragon-dart leading the formation looked Orphan in the eyes before colliding…

_**FULL SPEED de**_

Then it hit. They all hit. Orphan was bombared by hundreds and hundreds of cosmic darts, piercing through and shattering it about…

Orphan: _"UAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…."_

There was no pause. Every last dart was streaming through it.

Orphan: _"…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…"_

The fal'Cie's cry of agony was an awful sound, yet the stream of darts continued, each of them piecring the hovering entity.

Orphan:_ "… _AAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRR- AAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH_…"_

_**Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

And as the stream of darts finally completely phased through the fal'Cie, Teardust Dragon reformed from the scattered bolts. And as soon as it spread it's arms, Orphan…

BOOOOOOOOOM!

BOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOM-BOOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOOM-BOOOM!

A series of explosions eradicated the fal'Cie, muting it's voice, and leaving it in an infernal dust-cloud.

Orphan: LP: 0

Shiro: "Yes!"

_Serah: "We did it!"_

Sazh: "Orphan's down! We won!"

Hope: "He actually pulled it off!"

Such joy was present in the Cradle, the l'Cie jumping up and down, cheering, laughing, and high-fiving each other.

Lightning was the first one to notice something else: a gentle tingling in her chest, where her brand was. Since this was covered up completely, no one knew what happened until this spread to the male l'Cie. Snow felt such tingling on his arm, and upon observing his brand, he noticed it was now white, scorched and twisted, like Fang's.

Sazh saw the same thing happen on his brand. Hope as well.

Hope: "Our brands…"

Snow: "Did we… complete our Focus?"

Sazh: "Well, Orphan's in ruins. I bet that counts as demolition. Focus complete."

Lightning: "No… It's just like with Raines, we did not complete our Focus. We fought up a new one."

She looked into the sky, and saw Shiro flying towards them, smiling and saluting them.

Lightning: _"Shiro_… (sheds a tear) _Thank you so much…"_

But Shiro was not descending down yet.

Because…

_?.?.?: "…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Shiro: "Huh?"

Lightning: "What?"

Sazh: "What the…"

Snow: "Was that…?"

Hope: "It can't be!"

A loud, violent laughter spread at high speed. It sounded like a cackling child, but the description does not even begin to compare how cold and maniacal that sounded.

The cloud created by Orphan's destruction… it was still flying.

Shiro: "No way."

The cloud dispersed. There was still something hovering inside.

It sounded like a lot of gearwork, and it's surface was entirely golden.

It resembled a huge, turning wheel based on the form of the sun. It had a large child-like face in the center. In short, it was Orphan's true form, the one without assimilated fal'Cie. The child's face was talking now.

Orphan: _"You overreach yourselves."_

Snow: "It's still alive?"

Fang: "That must be what Orphan really looks like, but…"

Vanille: "I don't get it. The duel is over, why is he still here?"

Lightning: "Why indeed?"

Shiro: "You… How did you survive?"

Orphan's new laughter was hideous, it was easily mistaken for a horror movie image.

Orphan: _"Hahahaha, you can't kill me, no one can! Since this fell shell's creation I dwelled in wait, and this day was brought for me alone. My Day of Wrath!"_

Shiro: "You are impossible! Your life points are zero, and your Megiddo army is eliminated, which means you have lost!"

Orphan: _"Hahahahahaha! You're forgetting your place, man of soil foreign. This… Is MY world! EHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Before Orphan, the two remeining Traps flashed.

Shiro: "That Trap card…"

Orphan: _"Final effect of Last Life now resolves. If my Life becomes zero in the same turn in which 2 or more monsters with 'Megiddo-End' in their names are destroyed, I can destroy all cards I control and in my hand to summon the ultimate almighty beast!"_

Shiro: "What? Even when his Life is zero?"

Vanille: "He's cheating!"

Sazh: "Never expected a fair play in the first place, but this is nonsense!"

Lightning: "The almighty beast? (realizes) Wait…"

Flashback:

_Dysley: "Even in defeat, nothing in this world can destroy fal'Cie as powerful as myself. Except for the one and only beast…"_

_(end flashback)_

Lightning: "He can't mean… No… Ragnarok!"

Orphan simply laughed. Then, the two Traps before him were swallowed by the sudden arrival of some kind of dark mist. Each card on his respective side turned into a huge hand of sorts, and these flew all the way to the cradle. The ghost hands were large enough to grab an entire human being.

They were aiming for one and only taget…

Snow: "They're coming!"

Hope: "What is he doing?"

Vanille: "No…"

… Fang.

The hands grabbed her and picked her up. She struggled in vain to release herself.

Fang: "What? Hey!"

The grip was too strong, and by the time the others tried to save her, the hands carried her well out of reach.

Vanille: "Fang!"

Snow: "Hey, give her back!"

Orphan: _"EHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Salvation is born of sacrifice. Miracles, of misery!"_

So, the ghost hands carried her all the way in front of Orphan's grinning face. At this point, the hands dissolved and formed what appeared to be a pair of crimson rings that had put a bind on Fang's arms and feet respectively.

Fang: "Let me go…"

Shiro: "Fang!"

_Serah: "No!"_

Vanille: "What does he want from her?"

Lightning: "Fang… She was the one that…"

Vanille: "That what?"

As soon as Vanille realized what Lightning meant, she gasped, praying this was just a nightmare.

500 years ago, it was Fang that took on the form of Ragnarok. Orphan was aiming to repeat that process.

From his fell mouth, Orphan had expelled a stream of crimson dust, which surrounded Fang i a helix formation.

Fang: "What do you want?"

As soon as her body came in touch with the dust… she felt such tremendous pain, no onomatopaea in the world can describe her screaming. The crimson energy consumed her entirely.

Fang: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR….!"

Shiro: "No! What is he doing?"

Orphan: _"Yes, let anger be your strength. Despair! Despair and save us all!"_

Fang: "….RRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next Fang opened her eyes, they were glowing. The cloud of crimson energy swallowed her entirely, then it began to grow with pulsating beats. Everyone was simply terrified of witnessing this. In a matter of seconds, the cloud that Orphan produced grew to such size it even rivaled Teardust dragon in size.

Orphan: _"From shattered shards, a new crystal legend will arise. Cry the tears of agony! Appear on my Day of Wrath! Come, __**Final Megiddo - Divine- End Beast… RAGNAROK**__!"_

From the mist, a monstrosity arose. First it's arms, then the horns, and finally the face. Ragnarok had Fang's face, but little other details of her. The beast was black with burning orange adornments, it's hair was a long line of spikes down it's spine, and it's tial ended in a ring. It's howl was fearsome, and all nature it had as human was now gone. ATK: 0/ LV12

Shiro: "No, what have you done to her! Fang has no part of this!"

Orphan:_ "It was her destiny to become Ragnarok and bring this Day of Wrath, just like your destiny was to awaken the Megiddos in the first place. When Ragnarok is summoned, my Life points are half way restored."_

Orphan: LP: 2000

Sazh: "Now he has restored his Life points again. How the heck do we beat him?"

Snow: "More importantly, how do we beat him without bringing Fang in danger?"

Shiro: "Your deeds are so foul it's unspeakable! Ragnarok has no Attack points, my Dragon is stronger!"

Orphan: "_Ehahaha, but you jumped ahead of yourself, Whiterain Shiro. Your dragon has run out of attacks. Besides, Ragnarok is clearly outmatching it's power. As long as Megiddo-Ends exist in my Graveyard, Ragnarok gains all their Attack points!"_

Rangarok roared ferociously. Even though it's appearance was, like Fang's, feminine, it's roar was so deep it almost split the earth and sundered the skies. What's more, a burning crimson glow surrounded it, and in a matter of seconds…

Ragnarok: ATK: 0… 4000… 8000… 12000… 16000… 20000!

No matter what colossal size the Megiddos brought earlier, Ragnarok was now three times as big! Teardust Dragon was barely reaching it's knees.

Shiro: "Twenty thousand Attack points!"

Lightning: "It's too strong!"

Vanille: "No way… And we tried so very hard, it can't end this way, it just can't…"

Ragnarok was now large enough to embrace the entire city of Eden. A real shadow has fallen over the city. People were starting to feel fear once more. They were hiding in shadows.

Shiro: "No… How can I put this back… Darn it! After everything I tried… everything I've done… everything the others did… was it all, in vain?"

Shiro felt like relaxing completely and let the winds and heights kill him at that moment. But then…

"Hang in there!"

Shiro: "What?"

People beneath in the city, they were calling for him.

"Hang in there! You can do it!"

"Don't panic! You'll find a way! Focus!"

"You can save us! Come on, get up!"

A soldier with a megaphone: "Hey, you on that D-Wheel! You can win, go for it!"

These and thousands of others were shouting out loud. Even in Ragnarok's shadow, they found the strength to get up. So did the l'Cie.

Hope: "That's right! Don't lose it!"

Snow: "Be the hero, Shiro, save everyone!"

Vanille: "I know you can do it, Shiro, hang in there!"

Sazh: "That's right! Save Fang and everyone else!"

Lightning: "Shiro! … This is our dream! Shatter it into wake!"

Shiro was speechless.

Shiro: "Everyone… (looks at Ragnarok) Despite this thing standing, they still haven't given up. And I…"

_Serah: "There's still a way."_

Shiro: "What?"

_Serah: "Defeat Ragnarok. That will set Fang free. If anyone can do it, it's you. My sister never puts her trust in vain."_

Shiro: "(firm face) I see. I will win this! (accelerates) Speed World S' effect activates. I can pay 5 Speed counters, then discard a card in order to draw a new one. (discards)"

Shiro: SC: 0

Before Shiro could draw, the card atop of his deck shone up with a brilliant luster.

Serah: "This is my last gift. The rest… is up to you."

Serah's spirit vanished, and along with her, Shiro's upgraded clothes vanished into dust and were replaced by his usual garb. Shiro picked the top card of his deck…

Shiro: _"Everyone that has brought me here today… everyone I met… It all befalls down to this. Lightning… Hope… Snow… Vanille, Sazh, Fang… Then Jihl, Cid, Domick, Titan, Grunt, Rosch… and Snow's friends… even Milat, and Brane in a way… and Serah… Everyone is fighting today. I can feel their resolve…"_

He drew the card, his motion followed by a fair amount of sparkling dust.

Shiro: "_All of their dreams… I will shatter that illusion and make it reality_. (looks at his card; eyes wide) This is… (to Orphan) I set a card face down. (sets) Then, in the End phase, if all of Teardust Dragon's mateirals in the Graveyard are expended, Teardust Dragon is released."

With a last cry, Teardust Dragon shattered into a final breeze of sparkling dust, showering the city like it was snowing…

Shiro: "Then, I can Special summon **Diamond Dust Dragon** to take her place. Appear, my Comandee!"

… And out of this cloud, the new dust settled and united, forming a familiar shape of a glorious beast. Diamond Dust Dragon raised his wings and roared in the direction Ragnarok was standing. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Shiro: "Turn end."

Orphan: _"Your last turn that was. To oblivion will you scream. Your Comandee's dying name, it will become your last words! Because of Ragnarok's effect, I can no longer draw cards. But, it's overwhelming shadow more than makes up for this ability. And now, it's power will cry upon this world!"_

Ragnarok howled, and looked down on Diamond Dust Dragon, towering over it.

Orphan: _"This is the end of everything! Go, Final Megiddo - Divine- End Beast Ragnarok! Attack his dragon and bring this era to an end, so a new beginning might dawn!"_

Ragnarok reached down, and grabbed Diamond Dust Dragon with it's claws, squeezing the life out of him…

Vanille: "How cruel!"

Lightning: "If Diamond Dust dies from this attack, Shiro will…"

Diamond Dust tried to resist, but Ragnarok was simply too huge. The squeezing force was crushing.

Orphan: _"Yes, yes! Anihilate it!"_

Shiro: "You have a divine will… And a fool's desire!"

Orphan: _"What?"_

Shiro: "Reverse card, open! Everyone's last Trap!"

That's when Shiro's set card was revealed. It was depicting a portait of an odd seal trapped in crystal. (it's the seal that represents Etro in the FNC mythology)

Shiro: "Go! **Fabulla Nova Crystallis**!"

Orphan: _"What!"_

A mighty beam streamed through the activated Trap card, and it hit Diamond Dust Dragon, surrounding it in a mighty burst of light. Suddenly, Diamond Dust Dragon became too hot to hold, and Ragnarok soon released his grasp.

The burst of light was tremendous, it completely surrounded Diamond Dust, making it seem like a white flame of sorts.

Shiro: "This Trap's effect reduces one attacking monster's Attack points by the total sum of all Synchro monster's Attack or Defense points that are on my field or removed from play. I will purify Fang with our own light! And take you down!"

Spirits of the Eidolons appeared around the now white-burning dragon. One by one, they all entered the same blazing fire, and with each one that entered, the shape of the flames increased and took on a more powerful form. Details of Diamond Dust Dragon were completely gone, but ultimately the shape was simply draconic…

Total cap: (Diamond Dust) 2300… (+ Alexander) 6300… (+ Brynhildr) 8900… (+ Bahamut) 11900… (+ Hecatoncheir) 14500… (+ Averia) 16000… (+ Teardust) **20000!**

… And large enough to look Ragnarok in the eyes!

Both collosi were now large enough to overtake the entire horizon! They were both high enough to scratch the surface of Orphan's Cradle above them.

Snow: "WOW! It's getting crowded up here."

Lightning: "That's the power of our bonds! We will bring Fang back together!"

Orphan suddenly felt quite like a fool. I think even a vein popped on his metallic forehead in frustration.

Orphan: _"Tw… TWENTY THOUSAND? Impossible! It simply can't be! No monster's Attack points can go that high!"_

The huge white dragonic fireform spread it's wings and lashed itself into Ragnarok's chest, now resembling a bird of prey.

Shiro: "You never stood a chance to begin with! You see that? The people… they hate your Day of Wrath! Everyone, attack!"

As soon as it made contact with Ragnarok's chest, the blaze dispersed all over it's body, clutching it like a giant claw. Ragnarok's power was drained quickly, and it howled in pain with the might of a thousand wolves as the force of over a thouand suns was burning his life away.

Final Megiddo - Divine- End Beast Ragnarok: ATK: 0

Orphan: _"No! No! NOOOOOOO!"_

The light of the Fabula Nova Crystallis was so overwhelming it affected Orphan himself, so his body was no longer visible.

A small portion of the burst detached, this being Diamond Dust Dragon, who flew out of the formation and observed Ragnarok's moment of torment. The white flames were holding the destroyed tightly. Out of Shiro's perspective, the things binding the monster were, in fact, all Eidolons holding immobilizing it.

Shiro: "Everyone is helping out to save Fang. Diamond Dust, you know what to do!"

With a mighty howl, Diamond Dust Dragon dove down, at the speed of a missle, and penetrated Ragnarok's chest. The beast screamed in pain and agony as Diamond Dust entered the body, and flew out through the beast's back. He was carrying something. Or rather, someone.

Gently, the dragon pulled Fang out of Ragnarok's heart.

Vanille: "He did it!"

Hope: "Bring her over!"

Diamond Dust flew skywards, and landed within Orphan's Cradle, gently placing Fang on the ground before taking off and aiming for Ragnarok's remains again. Fang's eyes were closed and she was not moving. Her friends surrounded her quickly and tried to get her up.

Snow: "Fang!"

Sazh: "Come on, lady, snap to it!"

It was Vanille that held her up in a sitting position.

Vanille: "Fang? Fang, wake up!"

Fang opened her yes, slowly. As soon as she saw everyone rounded up, she broke a smile on her face. She was talking slowly.

Fang: "Hey… Why the long faces?"

Vanille shed tears of joy before hugging Fang entirely. Everyone smiled in delight.

Sazh: "Don't scare us like that again."

Fang: "Yeah… My bad… Guess I have a bad habit of turning into world-eating monsers, eh? Wait… what happened to Shiro, did he win?"

Lightning simply looked into the sky, and saw Diamond Dust fly off…

Lightning: "Yes… He is about to."

As Ragnarok was stripped of Fang's body in the core, his appearance collapsed, and the burning white flame swallowed it completely. When the flames dispersed, Ragnarok's actual form was shown. The real beast of Ragnarok did not resemble Fang at all: it was in truth a demonic bird with a wheel of fire around it's neck.

Behind him, Orphan has shown an alternate form as well. Only his central face remained, and instead of a wheel, the body now resembled a broken egg-shell of sorts, wrapped about to resemble wings. His appeareance was shimmering and buzzing, and most importantly… trembling.

Orphan: _"… Aaaaahhhh… Eeeeaaaaaah…. WEEEEEAAAAHHH!"_

Shiro: "You have reached your limits, Orphan! Is that fear you're expressing?"

Orphan: _"No way… I, Orphan… This human made me shiver!"_

Shiro: "Let's end this! Diamond Dust Dragon! Everyone!"

Diamond Dust aimed for Ragnarok's fallen form…

The people of Eden were looking up as the dragon descended and assaulted the beast… And so did the l'Cie.

Hope: _"Go for it."_

Snow: _"Heroes always win."_

Sazh: _"Time to give the people what they really want."_

Vanille: _"With own strength, we have come this far."_

Fang_: "I'll cherish this world's salvation forever."_

Lightning: _"Shiro… It's time to end it."_

Diamond Dust Dragon charged his mouth with blue energy… ten times the usual amount, and eyed at Ragnarok.

Shiro: "Attack! Diamond Dust Dragon! SONIC… VORTEEEEEEX!"

It released the beam of energy, and it hit Ragnarok in the face, completely destroying it's form. This did not stand in it's way, the beam continued all the way to Orphan. The fal'Cie was devoured by the burst of power.

Orphan: _"GYAAAAAAAAA- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Orphan: LP: 0/ LOSER!

Orphan's body was slowly torn apart. Bit by bit, they all shattered into dust. First the arms, then the left wing, then the right one, and like a shattering puzzle, Orphan's face was also fading away…

Orphan: _"CURSE UPON CURSE, SHIROOOOO…._ (vanishes)"

That was it's end.

Shiro won.

The l'Cie already started celebrating, overjoyingly hoping up and down, shouting out words of triumph, smiling, laughing, and crying tears of joy. The same event occured all over Eden.

And I know Shiro was smiling too.

It all seemed to be a happy ending, but…

All of the sudden, a massive pulse blew up from the spot where Orphan was located in the sky, like a mute explosion of air.

The pulse spread all over Cocoon and…

Orphan's Cradle started to fall from the sky. It was tilt sideways. And the l'Cie, inside, were also falling down, no longer attached to the ground.

Hope: "What's happening?"

Snow: "We're loosing ground!"

Shiro was wondering what could be happening.

Shiro: "Guys…"

So he went up and flew in the Cradle's direction… but all of the sudden, the blue flaming wings that were supporting him in the sky up until now simply faded away.

Shiro: "What?"

The screen on the D-Wheel was showing a warning message. It was considering a meter with Aero- Graviton's name on it, and it was completely depleted.

Shiro: "Graviton unit is gone? But how…"

That's when he realized it.

All around him, Cocoon was falling apart. There was only one source of the problem: Orphan's death.

Flashback:

_Dysley: "Orphan fuels the fal'Cie Eden with strength, and Eden in turn sustains you and the rest of our kind. Destroy Orphan, and the chain reaction brought by this act shall call upon a force such as the world has never seen before. Cocoon will be torn asunder and fall from the sky."_

_End flashback…_

Shiro: "Then I… No, what have I done!"

Orphan's death, it was the fal'Cie's true goal. And it's fruit were now seen all over Cocoon.

The fal'Cie Phoenix, acting like a seperate sun of Cocoon, died, and with it, the flames that sustained the warmth and light to th utopia faded away as well, leaving about only a total eclipse.

The fal'Cie Carbuncle, that Shiro met, died in mid-air, and crashed into the pool of brewed sewage it was assigned to synthetize into food.

The fal'Cie Kujata, at Euride Gorge, also turned off, cutting of the entire power supply of Cocoon, and major blackouts turned Cocoon into the realm of night.

Barthandelus was the one that equiped the Aero-Graviton unit to King Blizzard in the first place, and with the entire fal'Cie populace now eradicated, so did the power to keep King Blizzard afloat vanish.

More towering fal'Cie crumbled like ancient statues, this occuring all over Cocoon.

Most importantly, gravity lost it's effect, and the entire Cocoon was crashing upon itself.

The Cradle was falling on Eden… Eden was falling down on Cocoon surface… And Cocoon… it was falling down entirely.

Lightning and the others suddenly found themselves in mid-fall, and upon observing their own hands on behalf of an odd tingling they felt, they saw it: their bodies were slowly turning into crystal.

Lightning: "This is… (to everyone) Stay together!"

Like a group of parachuters, the friends were now reaching out to each other and grabbing hands. Snow grabbed Hope, then reached out to hold Sazh as well. He managed to grab Vanille's hand, and she was holding on to Fang. Hope extended one hand, and Lightning grabbed it. There was only one thing missing…

Lightning stretched her hand towards Shiro beneath them…

Lightning: "Shiro!"

… He reached back.

Shiro: "Lightning!"

They were trying to grab each other's hands, even going so far to force Shiro to leap out of King Blizzard's seat, but the control over the fall was beyond thieir power. They were so close, yet they never made contact.

Lightning: "Just a bit more!"

Shiro really wanted to grab her hand… but then, he realized something. He was given a choice. He could reach out, hold her hand and share his last moments with his friends, and witness Cocoon crashing… or…

He decided. He's made up his mind, and acted on it's behalf. He withdrew his arm and grabbed King Blizzard instead.

Lightning: "What are you…"

Shiro: "I am sorry. This is my farewell… Claire."

He sat once again into the King Blizzard's seat, and the machine roared with engine noises as soon as he turned it on again.

Shiro: "I have an idea. Craft my path with speed, King Blizzard!"

Even though the Graviton Unit was disabled, Shiro scould still control his D-Wheel's fall by steering it and producing a path of speed, just like with the Accel Synchro.

Lightning was still trying to reach him, even though he was now way out of her reach. She cried at that moment.

Lightning: "NO! Don't go…"

Flying debris and huge objects were now in his way. Shiro was literally driving through the fall, through a storm of concrete and ashes. Diamond Dust Dragon joined his side in flight.

Shiro: "There is one last hope! When we first Transected into this world, our power has frozen the bay to coushin our fall. If Cocoon is falling, we might be able to do the same for them!"

Diamond Dust growled in understanding. Shiro's brand ignited.

Shiro: "Everyone has dreamed of a bright future where everybody lives. With our sparkling dust… we will shatter that dream into wake! Go, Diamond Dust! Freeze the fall!"

The dragon roared like never before, then dove down in order to find Cocoon's lower surface. Giant debris and crashed rocks were flying by as it flew down, with his wings tight, like a hunting hawk.

He ultimately saw it: the lowest point of Cocoon was now boiling, rocks turning into lava, and an inferno infesting the area.

The dragon charged energy, then fired the Sonic Vortex into that point in the shell. The effect was only temporal, only a small amount of lava moved aside for him, and the frozen rocks were soon overboiled with the heat and melted down again.

So it fired again, freezing another hundred feet of rocks, but they melted once more.

Not giving up, Diamond Dust fired over and over, desperately trying to increase the potential of the beam, trying to freeze the entire falling Cocoon. But his beams were just heated away. At one point, a half-molten piece of rock hit him in the right shoulder, bringing great pain and scorching his skin.

Shiro felt the same impact, the horrible burning.

Shiro: "GAAH! Don't stop! Keep firing!"

Diamond Dust obeyed, and kept launching beam after beam no matter the odds, and no matter the stamina it had left.

This was all seen by Lightning and the others, while they were still starting their own crystalization process.

Snow: "What is he trying to do?"

Hope: "Freeze the entire fall? That's insane!"

Sazh: "Insane enough to work."

The others had no comment. Lightning could not bear Shiro's sacrifice, and as for Vanille and Fang…

Vanille: "(to Fang) He can't make it by himself!"

Fang: "(nods) Right. Wishes can come true."

Vanille looked at Sazh, whose hand she was holding… and let it go. Along with Fang, she flew away on a distance from others.

Sazh: "Wha-Woa-Hey, Vanille!"

Vanille: "Miracles are things we do for ourselves. Here and now."

That was her last whisper before seperating from the other four. As much as Sazh was trying to go after her, he could barely move his half-crystalized arm.

Away from the others, Fang and Vanille came close to each other. Upside down to each other, they held hands and touched each other's foreheads.

Fang: "Are you ready?"

Vanille: "… Yeah."

In this ying-yang pose, they remained still, and then…

In a flash, the most powerful one so far…

The following occured:

This flash, it instantly destroyed all beasts and warmechs from the Pulse Arks on Eden, turning them to dust. The dust once resembling the figures of many beasts, behemoths, oretoises and others, now flew all the way towards the spot in the sky where Fang and Vanille chanted their last wills.

The dust was gathering, forming a massive sphere, but then the sphere itself took on a completely different form…

_Fang&Vanille: "Dreams and wishes that came true, give us the power to create a new future. With this sparkling dust, shatter the illusion, and bring the miracle about into wake!"_

A towering monster with a bestial feline appearance, Bahamut's head, and Hecatoncheir's many arms on it's back…

_Fang&Vanille: "Save everyone, Ragnarok the Truth!"_

… Ragnarok in it's complete form, that's what it was. The monster was not as collosal as it's predecisor, but large nontheless. It's roar endeafed those unfortunate enough to come in it's near.

But this version, it had a heart, and a strong one. With all haste, it leaped across buildings of the falling Eden, then dove down in the same direction Diamond Dust was stationed. The rocks and falling debris that Diamond Dust had to avoid, it cracked and split on contact with Ragnarok's body, rendering them useless in it's wake.

Lightning was still trying to reach out, yet seeing her hand becomming crystal made it clear she would not speak those words to him directly…

Lightning: "Shiro… I never told you, I…"

Ragnarok emerged from above, and Diamond Dust looked up, in amazement to see the new ally diving into Cocoon's falling point.

Ragnarok was unable of flight, so it instantly dropped down into the pool of lava like a meteorite. With a single swing, it's punch divided the sea of lava. As soon as this was gone, Ragnarok used all of it's arms at once to penetrate the remaining shell. Diamond Dust, seeing it's success, dove down as well. While Ragnarok was still penetrating it, Diamond Dust's roar has called upon a huge amount of sparkling dust upon both of them, making it seem like a real blizzard in the center of an inferno.

Both beasts were roaring, both pushing their bodies beyond their limits…

And just when Ragnarok broke through the shell…

Diamond Dust's gathered energy acumulated into a powerful vortex of dust, and with Ragnarok's aid, all around, the ice and crystal united into something more powerful than either, blossoming about like a blooming rose, freezing everything in sight!

Lightning's last sight before she embraced her crystal form was an immense white flash…

_Lightning: "… I love you."_

…

* * *

><p>In Oerba, at the time of the fall:<p>

Everything was peaceful so far. The largest living thig around was a certain Behemoth King sleeping in front of a half-rusted house. It was Grunt.

A small robot, which literally looked like a walking toaster with eyes, approached Grunt's snoring snout. After poking it a few times, the giant woke up, and yawned, almost swallowing the robot that woke him up.

Upon looking around, Grunt realized he was still all alone in the village, and this made him sad.

Grunt: "(sadly) Growwwwl…"

Just as he looked around… something happened.

The ash-made crystal dust all over Oerba, it was stirring.

Grunt: "Hrrrm?"

An even louder even occured in the distance. Grunt saw it: Cocoon was falling, the part of which was closest to the ground igniting and melting down with magmatic heat. It was literally a moon falling!

Grunt: "(O.O) SHA! SHA!"

As Grunt looked around more, he saw something strange: the winds around Oerba were never strong enough to carry the crystal dust up… but this wind did just that: every last seed of crystal dust flew up like a huge sparkling cloud. It looked like a silver wind forming.

Grunt: "(confused) Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha-sha….!"

The cloud of crystal gathered more and more dust from the surrounding areas, the mountains, the marches, and the waters, until they all untied into a powerful force, which was carried over to Cocoon on the place where it might fall.

Far, far away from Oerba, Cocoon's surface cracked open at this lowest point. From that crack, hundreds and hundreds of colossal arms sprouted up and pushed the massive sphere upwards. The arms were made of magma, but they were followed by the powerful and hintful roaring of two great beasts. The crystal dust became a cyclone vortex, and it was pushing Cocoon back up, actually keeping it afloat, then surrounding it entirely with a splendorous scene of dancing dust shells.

The dust was winding about, the scene was beyond describing. A small portion right atop Cocoon… for a moment, these clouds looked just like Vanille and Fang, embracing all of Cocoon.

Then, with a flash…

The entire mass began to freeze and solidify in crystal! A bloom of blue sparkling material that was like nothing you've ever seen.

Before all of Pulse, Cocoon was embraced by a solid crystal shell, that looked a lot like a massive crystal ornament.

The fall stopped.

Cocoon was saved, and a new dawn was greeting it on the horizon. The fall was frozen in time. It was a beautiful sight.

Although…

There were three other objects falling right next to it.

The smallest falling object was Shiro.

The middle sized one was King Blizzard.

The largest one was Diamond Dust Dragon.

The three were all outside the shell, badly injured/damaged, and covered in ashes and burnmarks. A small amount of sparkling dust was tracking their fall down.

Diamond Dust was too weak and too injured to fly on it's own. His right wing was almost entirely scorched. King Blizzard's front lights were also fading away.

As for Shiro, he was actually just unconcious. The first ray of sunlight, reflected by the huge crystal of Cocoon, opened his eyes.

He saw and lots of sparkles. It took him a while to completely open his eyes and observe the construction created.

(please note this all occures in mid-fall)

Shiro: "They did it… They saved the world."

Diamond Dust was growling in pain, and it was hard to see from it's dragonic expression, but it was actually smiling. It was apparently sharing Shiro's oppinion.

Shiro: "It is done. We reached the end. Lightning… And Snow and others… they can all live in peace now. And us…?"

He looked down. It was still a long fall beneath them.

Shiro: "At least we can die at peace. It appears we did the right thing. I will never say I regreted my arrival in this world. Oi… Diamond Dust…"

Diamond Dust looked at it's master, still barely breathing.

Shiro: "… I thank you. You made my life worth living. I couldn't have wished for a better Comandee…"

And… (get this)

Diamond Dust Dragon: _"(female voice) The pleasure was all mine."_

Shiro: "(snickers) So, have you found the other half of your heart now? Or maybe… our search was never meant to come to an end in the first place? Once I die… You will be free again, find another one to carry your brand. I wish you the best of luck."

Diamond Dust Dragon: "(looks back)… _Do not wish it. We are always connected… in heart and soul. I will not let you go yet."_

Shiro: "What?"

Diamond Dust Dragon: _"Shiro Whiterain… Your end will not be as this. By this fate… you will surely not die."_

Despite the injuries, Diamond Dust Dragon managed to move in mid-fall. It (rather "she") embraced Shiro completely with her wings, and asumed a fetal position, so now the formation looked like a draconic sphere.

With one last flash, Diamond Dust ragon froze herself, and Shiro as well, and surrounded both with a wall of crystallic ice. That was now the only object falling to the ground.

And it crashed, landing solid next to the root of Cocoon's new crystal pillar.

* * *

><p>If by any chance someone were to look at the Pulsian scenery at this point from afar, they'd notice a huge crystal pillar reaching for the skies, and this pillar was embracing the once floating Cocoon and keeping it up. The crystal shell it was embraced by was one giant work of art.<p>

That's what Grunt saw as he galloped across the marches, and towards the pillar, like a mutt running towards it's home master.

What he didn't see, and what most people would miss to notice, is this. Next to Cocoon, there was a second sphere of crystal, much smaller, but barely not evenly decorated. Other than the pillar of crystal, this sphere was made purely and entirely of ice. Rough angles and scales of this icy formation looked like a beautiful dragon holding the sphere in it's arms, shielding it with it's wings.

What even fewer people would notice is a certain detail… hidden in the very core of this orb. It was a man, frozen in ice, with silverish white hair, and garments of a Turbo Duelist.

Shiro:_ "At last, I found my peace. Diamond Dust gave me a last gift: a tomb of honor. My heart is still beating… although I doubt it will do so for long. Vanille and Fang, they're the two who saved this world. Orphan is defeated, and Cocoon demolished, so Lightning, Snow, Sazh and Hope, they must have all completed their Focus and turned to Crystal by now. Their crystal exists forever, they surely survived the fall."_

His body was immobile, not even his eyes were open. It was as if he had finally given up.

Shiro: _"Like Vanille and Fang before them, they will wake up again some day. And me? Heh… I will not live to see them. This icy slumber is not the same as their crystal stasis. They live forever. My time is limited. I can survive this cold, but as soon as my body runs out of energy, my heart will stop beating, and it will start to rot. Centuries from now, if this grave of mine is discovered, people will only see my dead remains. That's why they were calling it 'dead frozen'. My life is, then, over."_

The sunlight was reflecting on the surface of this icy sculpture, leaving only the deepest sections still blurry.

Shiro: _"But I won't complain. It was a good life. I experienced everything now. I was given my cold gift by Diamond Dust, and went to search for it's torn soul. I felt grief, and sorrow, and loneliness, then came here. I felt power, and happiness, and friendship. Yes, I met many friends here. I only wish… Lightning… I never properly said what was on my mind."_

The shine in his eyes was slowly fading as he thought of her. He could almost see her visage through the blurry ice. Her face was on his mind, smiling, warm and loving.

Shiro_: "My skin is cold, yet no hands were warmer than hers. I have always been fighting for her sake ever since I met her. Her tenacity, her courage, her heart… even her beauty… I admired it all. I should have told her that. Now… It is too late."_

He thought he was going to sleep forever from that point on, but… remember when said he "almost" saw her visage throught he blurry ice? That's because she was on the other side.

He heard a strong cracking sound, followed by many other kinds of noise. He could not make them apart as he heard everything as if his ears were sealed shut.

Shiro: _"What…"_

And he saw something very clear: the ice before him cracked, and a hand reached out to him.

The hand grabbed him. He swore, despite the sub-zero temperature, that touch was the warmest he ever felt. Whoever it was behind this, he was being pulled out…

And the ice orb shattered. Shiro's body was pulled out by force, and a fair amount of freezing water also came out along with him. He was out. He was barely moving, but he was out of the freezing prison. His first breath was a loud cough. Someone was standing next to him when he tried to get up.

Lightning: "Don't you dare let this go."

Shiro looked up. There was no face he would rather have seen at that point. Lightning ws looking down at him, smiling, and still holding his hand. Along with the light of the sunrise, it was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Lightning: "I've got you, and I don't want to let you go again."

Shiro: "Light- GH!"

Shiro felt a sudden pain in his chest, so he was cut short. Lightning got down to try and comfort him.

Lightning: "What's wrong?"

Shiro: "It's nothing.. I…"

He gently put his palm on her cheek, and she touched it with the other free hand.

Shiro: "I'm sorry… It's cold, I know."

Lightning: "No… It's not."

Shiro put a smile again, and he didn't want it to fade. But he was, in trugh, speechless. And as if it wasn't enough:

Snow: "Well, whaddaya know?"

Hope: "Deja vu all over again."

Shiro was still lying on the ground with Lightning next to her, but he had to look around. He saw the others, and in order of appearance, he called their names as they were grinning and looking down at him.

Shiro: "Snow… Hope… Sazh… and Serah…"

There were also some newcomers there: Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui and Yuj of team NORA, Sazh's son Dajh, sitting on his dad's shoulders and petting the chocobo chick in his hands… and even Domick! He was wielding some kind of flamethrower weapon attached to his gauntlet, and was still stuck in the golden suit of armor. He put the flames out when Shiro looked at him.

Shiro: "You guys… and even Domick."

Domick: "There, thawed out in less than 60 seconds. (to Maqui) You owe me a brownie."

Maqui: "Oh yeah? Wasn't it you who said, and I quote, 'By now he's as dead as Vanilla decks'?"

Domick: "I- I never said such thing!"

Shiro: "You're all here... But how?"

Snow: "Beats me. You saw Cocoon crashing, right? We turned to crystal when it was happening, and landed somewhere on Pulse. But then, we kinda, how do I say it…?"

Serah: "(hugging Snow's arm) We all heard Vanille and Fang calling, then we woke up."

Sazh: "That was one strange dream, I'm telling you. (puts Dajh down) They said their work is done, and also asked us to look for you as well."

Hope: "And look. (presents his… brand?) Our brands are gone. We're all free."

Shiro: "Another miracle… I'm glad. But I… (checks his brand; it's still there) I guess I'm stuck with you, guys."

Lightning: "Can you get up?"

Shiro: "I wish… That duel did a toll on me. I can't barely feel my legs, let alone move them."

Domick: "What did you expect? You used up most of your stamina in breaking that fall. It's probably just the cold, you'll get better soon enough."

Yuj: "We managed to find you and the others, but, uhm…"

That's when Gadot reeled along a large piece of metal. He was not happy to do it, but he presented it to Shiro. It was a crashed vehicle of sorts.

It was King Blizzard, and at this point, it was in such a bad shape barely a screw was left on it.

Shiro: "King Blizzard… What…"

Lebreau: "We found it nearby. Lightning there said it was important to you. But… I don't think it was caught in ice like yourself."

Shiro: "No…"

Shiro got up (bearly), and kneeled before the trashed remains of what was once his D-Wheel. He put one hand on it, as if he was cuddling a dead pet.

Shiro: "My old friend…"

Lightning: "I am sorry. I know what it meant to you."

Shiro: "(takes a breath)… I built it myself, and infused with own Spirit energy. I… It was a great ally, and a friend. I guess… flawless victory was out of question. (lets go of it) May he rest in peace."

That's when Sazh walked up to Shiro… and gently (not really) slaped the top of his head.

Shiro: "Ow."

Sazh: "Cut the melodrama, for CRYING out loud. (points at King Blizzard) That is just a mahine- (to Shiro) No, let me finish… And as all machines, it can be built again. It ain't ripe for the scrapyard just yet. Some tin-foil, a few parts, maybe a little anthenna over there… After all, I am an engineer, right?"

Shiro: "Sazh, you…"

Sazh: "Hey, can I fix it? Or can I FIX it?"

The group laughed a bit, then Dajh walked up to his daddy, always smiling like a lollipop.

Maqui: "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll supervise the whole thing, you'll be Riding dueling again in no time."

Domick: "But, even if it does get fixed, I'm afraid there's no way for Shiro to Transect back to his home world anymore. I barely have enough juice left to return, and I can't bring about passengers."

Lightning: "(pats Shiro's shoulder) I feel bad. You gave us so much, and we… we can't let you see home again."

Shiro sighed a bit, but then looked Lightning in the face.

Shiro: "Lightning… Can you help me up? I wish to see it for myself."

Lightning: "(smiles) Sure thing."

Lightning put Shiro's arm on her shoulder, and helped him get up. The two of them were beholding the now crystalized Cocoon, that was decorating the entire Pulse like a huge jewel.

Shiro: "It's beautiful. A wonderful sight."

Lightning: "Yeah."

Then, he looked at her and said:

Shiro: "Cocoon doesn't look that bad either."

She snickered a bit.

Shiro: "Trust me, I don't think there's anything similar back home. Might as well enjoy the sight."

Lightning: "… What are you saying?"

Shiro: "I'm homeless now, remember? This world has a few screws loose… But, I guess it should do it. Or…Do you mind?"

Lightning: "(smiles) … not at all."

And so, they all observed the latest decorative item of Pulse: the crystal Cocoon. It was truly a marvelous sight.

Grunt also ran along moments later to greet the lot of them, but seeing tha scene would ruin the moment.

_Author unknown: "We challenged our fate, and fought back._

_Our many dreams and memories became a solid monument_

_And we gazed upon a brand new world._

_With cold in mind, and heat in heart_

_We stepped forward into the light_

_And heard only smiles."_

(the screen begins to fade black…)

_And so, with a new dawn_

_Our saga came to an en…"_

ChibiVanille: "WAIT-WAIT-WAIT!"

(the screen unfades, ChibiVanille is furious)

ChibiVanille: "Whaddaya mean 'came to an end'? We're not done yet!"

_Author unknown: "But the story is over._

_Cocoon's saved and… everyone's happy. That's it, the end, happily ever after."_

ChibiVanille: "Whoever put you incharge, mister Incognito? We still have one more arc to cover or the boss will be furious!"

_Author unknown: "But there's no record of what happens after this point. That's the end of Final Fantasy XIII, the only difference being Shiro is there to see it as well."_

ChibiVanille: "Baka. That's the ending of Final Fantasy, but this is the Duel Story 'Cold Saga'. It begins and ends differently. You can't oppose the story. Shouldn't we tell it to the very ending?"

_Author unknown: "….Hmmm… Well, I guess we should."_

ChibiVanille: "So, may I?"

_Author Unknown: "… Alright, go for it."_

ChibiVanille: "San-kyu (thank you)! Now, on with Cold Saga. (wiks) Wink."

* * *

><p>Ending theme: "Kimi Ga Iru Kara" by Sayuri Sugawara, ("Final Fantasy XIII" Japanese single)/

(scene artworks being shown as the credits roll…)

(instrumental start: Shiro next to Diamond Dust Dragon…)

(of Shiro being branded by Diamond Dust Dragon on a snowy plane;)

_**"Naitatte iin da yo"**_

_**Kimi ga fui ni**_

_**Sou ittekureta kara**_

(of Lightning witnessing Serah's crystalization…)

_**Nanda ka ureshikute**_

_**Namida ja naku**_

_**Egao ga koboreta**_

(of Lightning and Hope finding Shiro for the first time, entombed in ice)

_**Bukiyou sugiru kotoba de**_

_**Kimi wo kizutsukete shimatta**_

(of Shiro meeting Vanille and Sazh in Palamecia prison cell, and creating Sparkling dust to cheer Vanille up;)

_**Soredemo hanaretari shinai de**_

_**Ima mo kou shite**_

(of Shiro talking to Domick before others in Vallis Media;)

_**Sasae ni natte kureterun da**_

_**Kitto...**_

(sceneshot of Shiro's duel with Milat on the frozen sea, with Frostland Archfiend and Claymech Maximum fighting…)

_**Kanaetai negai**_

_**Kanaetai yume**_

(of Shiro's duel with Brane in Palumpolum, with Diamond Dust Dragon and The Burning Antares on their respective sides)

_**Todoketai**_

_**Omoi subete**_

(of Shiro's duel with Jihl on Palamecia deck…)

_**Shinji tsuzukeru koto ga kiseki wo yonde**_

(of Barthandelus' first appearance aboard Palamecia, fought by Eidolons)

_**Mirai ni**_

_**Tsunagatte yuku yo**_

(of the group witnessing Mirrordust Dragon's birth in the Fifth Ark)

_**Zutto ne, zutto**_

_**Mimamotteite hoshii**_

(of Shiro confronting Rosch and Lapsus Infinitum with Diamond Dust Dragon; Lightning's face in the background)

_**DEAR MY FRIEND.**_

(ultimately, a picture of Shiro and Lightning together, with him putting his arm around her shoulders…)

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

ChibiVanille: "WE DID IT! All thanks to your support, everyone! We have now reached the final arc of the story! Short spoilers: Lightning will be dueling a worthy opponent next time, and while her Synchro deck is set up, the material monsters used for this duel will be wanted. You wanna take part? PM us your ideas for the construction of Lightning's deck, and we'll be sure to make it! Many people will participate at once, so please don't post too much. Credits to all participants will be displayed in the upcomming chapter! Also, the total votes for your favorite monsers you've seen so far will also be announced next time. Kawaii!"

(seriously, next time…)

ChibiVanille: "Another two-episode special! It's the last bit!"

(and now the preview)

Lightning: "Only a god's power is your worthy opponent."

Shiro: "Why must I choose again?"

Lightning: "I will help you decide."

Maqui: "Man, she's killing us!"

Serah: "It's her call."

Shiro: "I will not hold back!"

Lightning: "The storm is here!"

Hope: "She turned into a dangerous opponent."

Snow: "Woah, isn't that dangerous?"

Yunata: "A friend of mine wrote this…"

Shiro: "I remember this. It was…"

Shiro: "Next time, on Cold Saga: 'The Tale of the Half-Heart Maiden'. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Final Megiddo - Divine- End Beast Ragnarok** (DARK/ level 12/ Beast-type/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)- Cannot be summoned in any other way except by the following effect: if your Life points are reduced to 0 by either battle or a card effect during the same turn in which 2 or more monsters you control were destroyed by battle, destroy all other cards you control and in your hand, and Special summon this card from your hand (you don't lose the duel). When this card is Special summoned: you gain 2000 Life points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You can't draw cards, summon or activate card effects, except this card's. Once per turn, you can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard: this card gains ATK equal to it's original ATK.

(anime lore only)

- DIVINE/ level 12/ Divine Beast-type/ ATK: ?/ DEF: ?  
>- Must be summoned by the effect of "Last Life" and cannot be summoned in other ways. When this card is Special summoned, you gain 2000 Life points. As long as there are "Megiddo-End" monsters in your Graveyard: this card's original ATK and DEF become each equal to the total sum of ATK and DEF respectively of all "Megiddo-End" monsters in your Graveyard. You can't draw cards, summon or activate other card's effects.<p>

**Fabulla Nova Crystallis** (Trap, Normal)- Activate only if 5 or more Synchro monsters are removed from play, if your Life points are 500 or less. Select 1 monster on the field: it looses ATK equal to the total amount of all ATK or DEF (whichever is higher on each) of all your removed from play Synchro monsters and all Synchro monsters on your side of the field, and it's effects are negated. During the End phase, take 1000 damage.


	18. The Tale of the HalfHeart Maiden

"Duelist World", location: Drake Bailey; year 2064 Gregorian, 12 Balorean

The place was not as romantic as one might expect. The skies were covered in dark culumus clouds, and the soil was as good as dry. It was a great valley stretching next to a large rank of mountains, of which even the highest peaks were covered in barren waste, with no vegetation growing whatsoever. The valley itself was populated: there was a city of sorts, although by the looks of it, it closely resembled an industrial crossroad, with a huge filthy factory of sorts ruling the center of the city, while the edge was more rural and seemed like the poor district, giving the city an odd pyramid shape of design.

The waste-soiled mountains is where the portal opened, and a certain gold-armored agent leaped out of it. The portal soon closed behind Domick as he got up.

_"Transection complete."_

Domick didn't have to check his instruments in order to realize which section he Transected into.

Domick: "Drake Bailey? Here of all places. Not even Yunata-senpai managed to tame this wild section of the world. Oh, right, I best report… Even though I basically failed, but if I don't call in, they'll strip my sallary."

With that said, Domick pulled out a gadget. It was nothing out of ordinary, just a cellphone.

Domick: "Let's see, the boss gave me strict instructions ro report to this number personally. Let's see, what was it again… Zero, nine, five…"

After having typed the correct number, Domick put the phone next to his ear (even though he was still wearing his helmet), and waited for the reply…

_Rrrrrrring... Rrrrrrring..._

What the response was, he found a bit surprising. A girl's voice replied:

_Link(overphone): "Hello, Desperados Bar, I'm hearing ya'!"_

Domick: "HEH? What the… Who's this?"

_Link: "What's up with the aditude? You have a bone to pick, baka?"_

Domick: "Who am I talking to? Was this not supposed to be an O-Zone private line?"

_Link: "Baaaah, that's how it is? O-Zone business again, you guys get a life already. I thought the war was over."_

Domick: "You're… not Shuuki-sama, or…?"

* * *

><p>The other end of the conversation took place at Desperados Bar in New Reimes. The girl who picked up the phone was in front of a computer disguised as a cash-register. She had yellow-green short hair and a few freckles on her cheeks. She had a black top (in terms of attraction, she was rather a flat-chest), and little other accessories were notable. The "phone" was in fact a headphone.<p>

Link: "Nope, Yunie's taking her break. This is the cute super-genoius Link speaking. Can I give her a message."

_Domick(overphone): "No way! This report must be given to Shuuki-sama personally!"_

Link: "Why? Is that the protocol?"

Domick: "No, I never read it anyways."

Link: "(-_-) What kind of an excuse is that? (types something) You're using an old fashioned Zeno phone, right? Hold on, I'll get a view on you. (bleep) Okay, we have visual, please look at your phone screen."

_Domick: "Heh?"_

Domick looked at the screen, and saw Link's face. From her perspective, she could see his face/helm at the screen in front of her.

_Domick: "How did you do that?"_

Link: "Because I'm a genious, baka. You guys never gave me any credit, so I'll just show-off until you give me a cool boss-role as well. Then again, O-Zone is not chaotic enough for the eeny little me."

_Domick: "Did you really have to say that out loud? Just put Shuuki-sama on the horn."_

Link: "Right, right… (to the stairs nearby) Oi, Yunie, O-Zone calling."

There was no response.

Link: "I know you're up there, come on, I'm not taking bullets for you here!"

Still no response.

Link: "That show-of. Saves the world once and thinks she's such a bigshot. (types wildly on the keyboard) I'll show you, no one gives the cute little Link a cold sholder."

The upper section of Desperados looked in every aspect like a common appatment. A dirty and messy appartment, yet still way more ordinate than the one found on the other side of the corridor (that was Link's room). No specific details on the room's description will be given, I'm afraid, but here's the currently most important facts: there was a couch, and what appeared to be an old monitor screen placed on a shelf next to it.

A young woman (only a year or two younger than Lightning) was occupying the entire couch. The girl had long, dark hair that was reflecting light like the night of the sky, but the small amount of hair on her forehead, as well as a few strings pointing backwards, were violet instead. One might call her beautiful, but her suit and behaviour gave of a slightly disremarked impression: she was dressed up ready for battle, and if anything, her clothes were sooner suited for a street fighter or a rock-climber rather than a proper lady. One important note on her clothing and getup was the fact she had a strange gauntlet on her left wrist, with a deck of cards constantly put on standby. Another interresting note is a slight trace of dark ink on her left shoulder. That was not really ink, but…

She was lying down in the most relaxed position imaginable, and her purple eyes were narrowed down a bit as she was reading an interresting chapter of a book in her hands. The title said "Duel Stories: On the Night of Transcendance" by Jeridiah M. Simback.

Her thoughts lost in the reading, she didn't notice anything out of ordinary occuring around her. Even when Link called out to her, she didn't mean to budge. About that time, the monitor next to her lit up and Link's not so happy expression was shown.

_Link(overlink): "Hello! Earth calling Yunata! Take up the fight, remember?"_

That's when her, Yunata, replied. She did not move her sight of the book, however.

Yunata: "What is it?"

_Link: "Seriously? You're not even looking at me! Your best friend!"_

Yunata: "I'm sorry. (gets up and sits properly; looks at the screen) Happy now?"

_Link: "I said look at me, not get up, baka-chi. It was way better with that cool pose you had."_

Yunata: "I know how you cherish mayhem, and you know how I cherish thoughts. Is there a reason why you disturbed mine?"

_Link: "Heh? (embarrased) I disturbed your thoughts? Sorry, won't happen again. Ehm, why did I call again… Oh, right, an agent from O-Zone says he has a personal report. He's not even showing his face, like his helmet got stuck or something. Can I politely tell him to buzz off?"_

Yunata: "It'd be irresponsible if I mistreat my new comrades now. Like it or not, we have to be friends with all of them now."

_Link: "Right, right… I'll patch him through…"_

In a blink, Link's image on the screen was gone and replaced with that of Domick.

_Domick: "Testing, testing. Hello, hello, do you copy?"_

Yunata: "The link's fine. You called?"

_Domick: "Ah, boss! I'm Domick of O-Zone, Seis division, personal security code 15768…"_

Yunata: "Incriptions don't interest me. Just say what's on your mind."

_Domick: "Oh, good, 'cause I keep forgetting the last three digits. I might say so, you make a way better boss than Althea."_

Yunata: "State your business, I said."

_Domick: "Is this a bad time? Oh, wait, I should have said so first. Ahem, anyway, I was sent to explore the Transection Reley on your order to find and retreive all hiding and fugitive Battle Duelists in need, and…"_

Yunata: "Yeah, what's the score?"

_Domick: "Uhm, well… I came across one… Uhm, Shiro Whiterain."_

Yunata: "'Coldblood' Shiro? Synchro plane duelist. Nice call. Is he living up to the reputation?"

_Domick: "Oh yes! Err, I mean no. He'd be a powerful ally, but he's not as coldblooded as they said. In fact, he was quite the guy, I believe the bad-guy image was kinda bestowed upon him by a panicked populace."_

Yunata: "He wouldn't be the only one. Recall, Domick, did those words not once befall on my shoulders as well."

_Domick: "Well, now that you mention it…"_

Yunata: "Nevermind. Can I speak to him?"

_Domick: "AH! Yes, about that… Ehm… He, errrrr, how do I put it…. I told him the state and offer, but he, errrrr… He… He refused."_

A mute minute followed. Yunata just stared at the screen without even blinking, not changing her expression (she was not smiling, by the way). Seconds passed, then she took the book again, and scrolled through it's pages, ignorring Domick's presence completely.

_Domick: "Uhm… Shuuki-sama?"_

And then she said:

Yunata: "That's fine."

_Domick: "(panicks) GYAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY, I TRIED, I REALLY DID, I NEVER WANTED TO RETURN LIKE THIS, BUT HE JUST HAD TO STAY THERE WITH THAT PINK-HAIRED… (notices) Heh? Wait a sec, you just said 'I'ts fine'?"_

Yunata: "(browses through the book) I sense it was his decision. His aid would be most welcome, but forcing it on would make nothing better. It would be the same as the tactics used by Michingel."

_Domick: "Well… Yeah, but…"_

Yunata: "We need allies to protect as many worlds and realms as possible. His staying abroad might even play in our favor someday. I'm sure he had his reasons. His heart must have decided."

_Domick: "His heart?"_

Yunata: "(finds the page) 'Heart is the one factor that everyone forgets to calculate, but no one forgets the consequences of it's acts.' A friend of mine wrote this."

_Domick: "Hm? (looks at the book) What's that you're reading? 'Duel Stories'? Don't be silly, boss, that was written by Simback, and he lived over 500 years ago."_

Yunata: "Five hundred and twelve years, to be precise, but that's not the point. Only from heart can we Battle Duelists… No, us humans, channel our strength. I feel sorry I won't meet Shiro in person, but I'm glad he found his place.(smiles) It means our spirits have not yet died, what else do we need? I'm happy for those who are happy in my stead. Henceforth, my spirit will live on as long as hope and virtues exist in human hearts. Aldrake agrees so as well."

Domick didn't really know how to reply to this. It was clearly a model speech, but his reply was stuck somewhere in his larynx.

Yunata: "Is that all?"

_Domick: "Uhm… Yeah, kinda…"_

Yunata: "Then you are excused. (turns the screen off)"

_Domick: "Hey, wait a se- (BLANK)"_

When she turned the screen of, Yunata laied back again, and observed the story she had picked that quote from. The title said the following:

Yunata: "This tale relates to Shiro's Comandee… The Tale… of the Half-Heart Maiden."

Meanwhile, back on Pulse…

* * *

><p><strong>opening song: Mai Kariyuki: 'HEART&SOUL' („Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny", 2007)/**

(during the opening instrumental, the cards keep streaming across the screen… notable individuals flash: Diamond Dust, Averia, Bahamut, Huriboh, Frostland Archfiend, and many more)

**Cold Saga: Last Chapter**

(Shiro performing a draw…)  
><em><strong>Menomae no genjitsu<strong>_  
>(… Lightning pulling her blade out…)<br>_**Subeteha shinjitsu**_  
>(the two of them face each other and smile)<em><strong><br>**__**Karadachuu de uke tome tai**__**  
><strong>_

(quickly, cast's appearance in differently colored background: Snows (blue background), Sazh (green), Vanille (orange), Hope (yellow) and Fang (purple))  
><em><strong>Kiri tatsu asa demo<br>Arashi no yoru demo  
>Mae dakewomitsumetai<strong>_

(Shiro and Lightning reach out to each other in mid-fall)  
><em><strong>Itsuka<strong>_  
>(when they reach, a flash occurs, and Diamond Dust Dragon emerges)<em><strong><br>Kieru inochi nara**_

(A slideshow of characters and their monsters in the background:)  
><em><strong>Saibou no sou<strong>_  
>(… Milat and Claymech Maximum; Brane with The Burning Antares…)<em><strong><br>Hitotsubu mo**_  
>(… Domick with Celestial Shining Star, Rosch with Lapsus Infinitum…)<em><strong><br>Muda ni**_  
>(… Serah with Grunt?;)<em><strong><br>Shinai  
>Ikikata shiyou<br>**_(a quick zoom-in into the Cocoon's pillar, now showing Fang's and Vanille's floating crystal)_**  
><strong>_

(Shirio tightens his glove…)  
><em><strong>DON'T GIVE IT UP! <strong>__**  
><strong>_

(out of three Synchro Rings, Frostland Archfiend, Lancer and Knight emerge;)  
><em><strong>Tatakatte zenshinzenrei<br>**_(out of the Ice Battleclaw- Fairy Ice-Cone Combo, Diamond Dust Dragon emerges and takes flight;)  
><em><strong>Tsuki susun de BURN! BURN! BURNING!<strong>_

(Huriboh jubilantly spinning in the air, before being caught and cuddled by Serah, next to Dajh who is cuddling the chocobo chick)  
><em><strong>Motto tsuyoku naritai<strong>_

(Shiro's brand bursts, and above him, Diamond Dust Dragon blow up into the advanced Mirrordust Dragon)  
><em><strong>GIVE IT TO ME!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kyouri zutto**__**  
><strong>_

(Shiro is driving King Blizzard on a plane while a flock of Chocobos runs beside him…)  
><em><strong>Sonawa tta tousoushin to<strong>_  
>(… along with Grunt)<br>_**Sazuka tta koujoushin de**_

(a zoom-in across a dark plane, with Yunata in the distance, eventually zooming into her eye…)  
><em><strong>Donna kurayami ni ite mo<strong>__**?  
><strong>_(… where a card flashes)_**  
>DON'T GIVE IT UP!<strong>_  
>(Diamond Dust Dragon carrying Lightning across the skies of Pulse)<em><strong><br>**__**Hikari wo mezashi tai HEART & SOUL**_

(instrumental finish: a slideshow of the following: the Eidolons, the l'Cie, then Shiro and Lightning, and finally they all overlap in a major screenshot with Diamond Dust atop of the background…)

**Episode 18: The Tale of the Half-Heart Maiden**

* * *

><p>It's been almost a whole month since the Day of Wrath. Cocoon did fall, in a way, but Ragnarok, the beast that was supposed to shatter it, saved the floating shell instead. People from the once infernal field of war have survived the crash, and currently, all of their efforts were doing miracles in creating a new home for them, down on Pulse. Things were sceptical at first, but as soon as they recalled the day that brought them all down on the ground, the courage and hope they all shared, they instantly forgot all about the bickering, and finally, they knew true harmony.<p>

One town, for instance, was already flourishing.

_Yunata(narrating): "There was once, ages ago, a young girl born within the Seven Kingdoms. She was not just beautiful, but also very generous, very kind, very humble. It was the one person with the biggest heart of them all. Her great heart gave her a voice so sweet it calmed down the most vicious beasts when she sang. Her great heart gave kept her warm when nights were cold, and cool when the drought was scorching. Her great heart gave her a touch so soft no blade, thorn or edge could penetrate her skin or do her harm. This was a blessing bestowed upon the one maiden whose heart was pure.  
><em>_But word on the great-hearted maiden spread out quickly, and those whose hearts were bottomless pits wanted such power for themselves."_

At the Pulse seaside, the combined efforts of the military philantropists and the NORa group, not to mention the newly established comunities, worked wonders and a humble village was now starting to take shape. The village was just freshly made, but more than a few houses managed to take their place.

In memory of the hometown to some of the heroes that saved Cocoon from certain demise, as well as in memory of all those people whose homes were gone in the Purge, a name was chosen: New Bodhum.

Serah, now happy and free in her new beginning, was currently tending to the flowers in the garden of her new house.

She was smiling, humming a joyous tone while feeling the gentle sunlight and smelling the breeze. Even though Pulse was often spoken by as a place of hell, it's new appearance was pretty much a paradise.

But right now, something was lurking behind her. Something massive…

Teeth that drip saliva…

A throat that grunts…

A gleaming eye with a scar over it…

As soon as the beast spotted Serah, it could hold it's instincts no longer. It charged at her… and just before it got close to her, it roared ferociously. That's when Serah got up and turned around, and to her horror…

Serah: "Huh? (pets the behemoth) Hey there, Grunt."

The "beast" behind her was Grunt, the Behemoth King. As soon as Serah petted his snout, the king of the planes smiled and started wiggling it's tail at such speed it looked like a dancing ribbon. He even purred for a bit, although one might not exactly call it a purr. Try saying "Vrrrrrrr" out loud, with your mouth closed and you'll produce the exactly the same sound as him.

Please note Grunt was lacking certain features, like the mud in the paws, or the dirt in his skin. He was now completely docile, and sported a large red collar around his neck.

Serah: "Weren't you supposed to keep watch for the other monsters? Why did you come here?"

Grunt: "(sadly) Ungh."

Serah: "I know, I missed you too. But others might need your help as well."

Grunt: "(hangs head) Ungh…"

Serah: "Are the kids teasing youu again? Why, you're better than that, aren't you? You go back, and if any of the kids keep mistreating you, I'll come right away."

Grunt: "(nods) Grunt."

Just a little side-note, there was a small inscription next to Serah's house on a sign that was put up. It initially said "Beware the Behemoth", but some kids sprayed graffiti over it and wrote "Grunt's okay, beware the Farron" instead.

The brilliant luster of the ever-standing giant jewel that was Cocoon was shining in the distance, forever decorating New Bodhum's horizon.

People were told all about it. About the malfunctioned fal'Cie, about Shiro's duel, about Lightning's and Snow's courage, and about Vanille and Fang's sacrifice. That huge pillar stood in honor to all of them, like the world's largest monument.

Vanille and Fang were inside that pillar. In it's heart, they were frozen solid in crystal form, with hands joined together and uniting in a yin and yang kind of pose.

_Vanille(narrating): "One night, when the maiden was deep asleep, an evil witch came from the far north, with the intentions on steeling her heart from the girl's chest. And so, with the girl deep asleep, she kept grabbing and grabbing, and pulling and pulling, but the girl's heart was very large and very heavy. The witch stuggled all night long to extract it, and so dawn broke out soon. For the witch of the north, this was a sign to retreat, for she did not stand the warmth of the sun. Because she was interrupted by the sun, the witch only managed to extract one half of the maiden's great heart, and with this she vanished, leaving the maiden with only the other half in her chest."_

_Fang(narrating): "When the girl woke up, she felt weak, and could barely stand. Her chest felt empty, and so she realized that half her heart was missing. She was told, that with only half her heart, she would die soon.  
><em>_So she began to search for the missing half of her heart. Not only was she in need of saving her own life, but whoever was owning the other half of the heart could use it's power to deploy awful harm over the whole world."_

Human life was flourishing all over Pulse. All surviving citizens put their hands together and started building a new home.

A minor airship malfunctioned in mid-flight, and had to forcefully land on Pulse. Fortunately for them, an expert mechanic was on the scene. A certain afro-dude with a yellow chick in his hair.

Sazh: "Alright, let it rip."

As soon as Sazh gave the signal, the soldier behind the pilot's controls engaged the craft, and the airship's exhaust pipes started to let go tongues of fire while the engine roared. It was a sign it was alive.

Sazh: "Oh yeah."

Soldier: "Thanks for the help, sir Katzroy."

Sazh only waved to the airship as it was slowly lifting up and flying away. His son, Dajh, was next to him. From his perspective, the airship was one huge toy, and his dad's handy work on it was his way of playing with it. His grin never left his expression.

* * *

><p>But life flourished elsewhere, not just Pulse. Even Cocoon was slowly recovering from the impact that occured less than a month ago. Alas, the battle against the Megiddos has wrecked a lot of Cocoon, not just Eden, and this especially hit the once fal'Cie fields of operations, now that they were all dismissed.<p>

As people were trying to harvest some junk parts from Vile Peaks, a non-urban area inhabited by Pulsian Warmechs, danger of being attacked by monsters was always present. But they needed to salvage as many parts as possible, otherwise rebuilding Cocoon would seem as good as impossible.

In a knit of time, just when a wyvern-like creature was about to attack a man collecting junk-parts… The wyvern was hit in the head by a swift boomerang. The same instant, the beast retreated. The boomerang flew back into the hands of it's owner: Hope.

Hope: "You guys alright?"

Collector: "Hope Estheim? Why are you here? Can you even afford being here?"

Hope: "It is not a matter of can or can't. I just did it. I was not going to abandon you, people. Get real."

Despite his young age, Hope turned out to be more courageous than most of the staff of PSICOM. With his guidance, Cocoon was starting to recover.

_Serah: "Eventually, she caught up with her thief, the witch of the north. She found her after walking through bare snow for days, hidden in a fissure of ice. She requested her heart back, but the witch told her it was already too late.  
><em>_The witch performed a dark ritual in front of the girl's eyes, having used the half of the heart as a final ingredient. Even if it was only half, the power within was tremendous. And she used that half, and out of it she crafted, a terrible beast.  
><em>_It was a dragon, fashioned after a beast of legend, with hide made of ice, with breath made of blizzard, with soul heat made of snow, and with the body made of that girl's heart.  
><em>_The witch ordered the dragon to wreck havoc over the kingdoms, to destroy villages and bring down royalty for the witch to rule the world."_

As the people that now moved to Pulse were always working to build their new home, they were constantly exposed to monster attacks. As such, even the many new recruits of NORA did not provide enough manpower to cover for them all.

A small group of feral goblins snuck up by the constructing village, for the umphteened time since the fall of Cocoon. These vile creatures were always hiding in the grass, lurking in shadows, trying to wreck their work up.

However, someone just so happened to have spotted them while they were cackling in the bushes.

Snow: "How many times was it now? Seventeen?"

In a state of utter sock and surprise, three little goblins turned around and saw their nemesis: Snow Viliers in full attire. By the looks of it, they were frightened of him. They were petrified, bug-eyed, shaking and sweating like a rainforest.

Snow: "You guys just don't give up, do you? (clentches fists together) You wanna be beaten up again? Don't know about you, but I'm loving it."

This horrified the goblins ultimately, so they were gone and across the seven hills in a matter of seconds, pushing each other to see who can get away faster. Snow was watching them run for it.

Snow: "Ah, come on. You could have at least stay a while. It's be boring otherwise."

* * *

><p>At the same time, a new kind of strength awoke in people's hearts: the love for dueling. After all, it did play a vital role in saving the world once, and to survive the harsh days of works without breaking a sweat, there was no better hoby.<p>

Instead of relying on duel-disks or such, people reverted to simple, nice table-boards and hand calculus to perform the duels. Old fashioned and clean, just like mom used to make.

During break time, the workers would hardly have any other occupation than dueling. It was the perfect way of blowing off some steam without the need to fight each other. They had to save their strength in rebuilding the world, after all.

But, every now and then, things might get ugly. As displayed in this example:

Man1: "(plays a card) Haha, and that's how it's done. I win again, you owe me another lunch. This game sure is fun, hihahaha…"

Man2: "(slams the table) You win way too often! You must be cheating, there's no way that card had all those effects without a single cost!"

Man1: "You're a sore loser, deal with it."

Man2: "Lemme see! (grabs his card)"

Man1: "(grabs back) He-hey! Let go!"

Man2: "I want to see this now! (observes the card… grunts) You cheated! It says here 'Machine-type', not just any!"

Man1: "It-it does? (blink) My bad, I never noticed that."

Man2: "Quit playing innocent, punk! (grabs the guy's collar) That means no duel so far counts!"

Man1: "Hey, you wanna piece of me, dirtface?"

Man2: "Bring it on!"

Shiro: "That's enough."

On the last note, the two guys playing looked at the man approaching them: it was Whiterain Shiro, in full attire. He never revealed his identity as the one that dueled for the fate of Cocoon, but was looked up by the people nontheless, and for the first time in his life he felt important. Here's why:

Shiro: "Dueling is supposed to be a clash of souls and willpower, not brute force. If you feel like fighting with fists over such trivial matter, you might as well put your decks down for good."

Man2: "But he…"

Shiro: "I know. Save your strength for when you need it. We have all proven our strength as human beings, and it's up to you to uphold such trait. (takes out a card) That is what dueling is all about. (puts it on Man2's side) Here, it might balance your deck up a little."

Man2: "Huh? (takes the card) Thank you very much, Whiterain."

Shiro: "(smiles) Times have past when one has to prove himself stronger. Fight seriously only when the situation demands. It was not bloodlust that watered the seed of the game."

As such, Shiro walked away, happy with himself, and the others. Not only did his ice-manipulating abilities come in handy in order to protect New Bodhum from monsters, but his wisdom and experience served as guidelines to the people that were lost in a world without fal'Cie.

Lightning was supposed to teach them of strength of teamwork and human potential, and Shiro of humility and willpower. At least, that was the initial call, but…

_Shiro(narrating): "But the dragon, crafted out of the most pure heart, refused to follow that order. With purity at heart, he knew those acts were wrong, but with only half a heart he did not know why. He asked the witch to explain why he had to do so, but she did not give him a straight answer.  
><em>_The witch then ordered the dragon a second time to do her bidding, to conquer the world for her sake. A second time the dragon refused, and wondered why his heart forbade such acts.  
><em>_And a third time the witch ordered the dragon, and a third time the dragon refused to destroy.  
><em>_This enraged the witch.  
><em>_"What good is a heart of power that cannot destroy?" she screamed.  
><em>_Seeing how the heat of the maiden was of no use to her, the witch casted a curse on the girl, and she died.  
><em>_Enraged upon seeing this, the dragon took breath and froze the witch, taking her life as vengeance."_

Shiro took a close look at the village in making. It was marvelous, a beachside paradise built by people, for the people. People working together, people not judging others or fearing others. Most importantly, it was a place where he was no longer looked at like a beast or a tool of danger. For the first time, he felt at peace with himself. His powers to conjure cold did not fade, but the warmth of the hearts boiled his spirit up more than usual.

After he was done patroling the people of New Bodhum, Shiro was walked up by Snow.

Snow: "Still doing your rounds, eh? You spacing out?"

Shiro: "Right. I was just thinking… about everything we've acomplished. (looks at the village) This life… it has everything I've always dreamed of. Peace and harmony. I wish my world would see it the same way."

Snow: "I'm sure it will. One day, for sure, guys back at your home will make their own New Bodhum and celebrate end of struggle."

Shiro: "(smirks) Don't think this new beginning ends any kind of struggles, but… thanks anyway. I wonder how they're doing right now."

Snow: "Are you… still considering it?"

Shiro: "Well I…"

The reason why we couldn't show Lightning's fate in this world was the following: for some reason, she has been missing for a bit less than two weeks. It was about the same time when Shiro found out something important.

In a flashback, here's the whole story:

_Twelve days ago, in Maqui's garage:_

_Shiro removed the courtains from a large object that Sazh and Maqui had been consealing. They were standing next to him, expecting his face expression upon seeing the gift. He smiled. The object he uncovered was a blue and silver D-Wheel._

_Shiro: "King Blizzard! (runs the hood) It's as good as new!"_

_That was the day that Maqui and Sazh finished their repairs on the crashed King Blizzard. The surface was freshly polished and all parts were in their respective place. It was shinier than ever, but basically retained it's original design. The only major difference was a set of logos stretching down the left side, one of which looked like a serpentine version of Diamond Dust Dragon leaving behind a track of glittering dust. Among the logos, there was also a small chocobo charicature, a cat representing the NORA group, a series of crystals (shaped like the l'Cie's respective symbols) and a lightning bolt._

_Sazh: "Sorry it took so long. The inside was unlike any vehicicle I've seen so far, so we couldn't tell what parts went on which slot. Good thing Gadot and Yuj found a whole lotta spare parts here on Pulse."_

_Maqui: "Those logos weren't quite easy either. I had Lebreau design them. I hope you don't mind."_

_Shiro: "The sheer thought of you taking your time to fix it is more than enough. I don't mind the design, either. It is, in fact, a D-Wheel all my friends worked on together."_

_Sazh: "But does it ride?"_

_Maqui: "We only replaced a lot of parts, but no matter what we did, we couldn't turn it on. It won't respond to any of my batteries. Maybe it only runs on your Spirit Energy?"_

_Shiro put his hand on the steering, and turned it a bit to hear the engine._

_King Blizzard's front lights resembling eyes lit up, and the machine was alive._

_Shiro: "It works. You did a splendid job, I can feel it's pulse."_

_Sazh: "Alright! Glad to hear all our efforts didn't go blasted out the window. Same as you left it, too cold to hold."_

_Maqui: "I was actually intending to install a few cup-holders."_

_Shiro: "It's amazing, I can't wait to try it out on a test-run."_

_But before Shiro could sit on the seat…_

_Sazh: "Wait. Before you go all crazy and awesome…"_

_Maqui: "We have a little confession to make."_

_Shiro: "What is it?"_

_Sazh: "(to Maqui) Show him."_

_Maqui searched a bit around his working desk, until he finally picked up the object he was looking for: it looked like a turbine of sorts, a tube with many layers and a convertable core in the center with many wires peeking out. Shiro recognized the design, for he was holding it himself once._

_Shiro: "That's the… DSA Unit?"_

_Sazh: "Right, the part Domick said was beyond repair. The thing that can skip realities and Transect stuff."_

_Shiro: "Last time I saw it it was fried up like a piece of volcanic soil, so how did you…?"_

_Maqui: "Oh, this is not the same DSA Unit as the one King Blizzard had. I made this one myself."_

_Shiro: "You what?"_

_Sazh: "(slaps Maqui's head) WE made it ouserlves. Even Hope contributed. That kid sure is smart. Outta be the director of a company or something."_

_Maqui: "I thought it might be complicated at first, but when I first saw the burned out version, I analyzed the design and made this duplicate out of spare parts replacements we found here on Pulse that were compatable to the materials originally used to make it. It's hard to believe something this small could warp reality."_

_Sazh: "Unfortunately, it's not compatable with any of the tech we're using, so we were unable to test it, but I'm pretty sure it can be installed in King Blizzard properly and become operational."_

_Shiro: "Are you saying…?"_

_What no one knew for the time being was that a fourth person was overhearing the conversation from the garage enterance. It was Lightning, leaning against a wall and listening to the words the three of them were speaking, unnoticed, like a shadow._

_Sazh: "It might be a long shot, but it is possible you might install that gear and then high-tail back home."_

_Maqui: "We were unsure of how you'd respond, so we didn't install it without permission."_

_Shiro: "I… I don't know what to say. (leans against King Blizzard) I could see home again. But… If I leave… like before, I might never come back."_

_The two handy-men hung their heads as they thought things through._

_Maqui: "N-not that any of us wants you to leave. In fact, everyone seems to like you a lot. But it's just… I'd feel bad if we kept things quiet about this."_

_Shiro: "(sighs) Why must I choose again?"_

_Sazh: "It's your call. I mean… You did more than you should have, I don't think there's anything else you might wanna chase around here. (scratches his head) Ghh… Now listen to me talk. Like anything makes sense."_

_Shiro: "I feel like I have a commitment to my own world now. But, I don't wish to abandon anyone. Especially…"_

_He took too long to finish his sentence. A reply already came by the door:_

_Lightning: "Especially who?"_

_Lightning's appearance sure surprised, not to mention shocked (no pun intended) the guys in the garage. She made her presence know to them._

_Lightning: "Am I disturbing?"_

_Shiro: "Lightning?"_

_Sazh: "When did you… How did you… How long have you been standing there?"_

_She didn't respond to that. Instead, she walked closer to Shiro, and after looking him in the eyes, she looked at the machine he was standing next to._

_Lightning: "Nice touch. It's fixed then. Glad to have you back, Bliz'."_

_As soon as Lightning touched the D-Wheel (it looked like she was petting it), King Blizzard released a pulsating engine noise, like a barking lion._

_Shiro: "He says 'Likewise'."_

_Lightning: "You have your friend back… But, on these shores where no one else duels, it might soon fall out of service."_

_Having said that, Lightning slowly made her way to the exit._

_Sazh: "Hey, whaddaya mean?"_

_Lightning: "It's too bad for him. Back at your world, there's be tons of streets and worthy opponents to fight."_

_Shiro realized the meaning behind her words. She was biting her lips and offered to make Shiro's reply easier. If it would make him happy, he should really move on, even if it means leaving her behind._

_Shiro's heart was at an exactly the same kind of turmoil, not knowing right from wrong._

_Shiro: "Lightning… I hurt you once and regretted it. I vow never to let such thing happen again."_

_She was turned her backs to them, so they could not see Lightning shed a tear. She quickly wiped it off, before turning to face them. She was smiling, only this looked like a forced smile on her face._

_Lightning: "I might be off for a while. And… I don't want you to worry about it, okay?"_

(end flashback)

That was the last time Shiro had seen Lightning. He wished he had found a better response or something, because this disknowledgement of her whereabouts has been eating him inside out.

Snow: "Still worrying about her, are you?"

Shiro: "Hm? Oh, no, it's… it's nothing."

Snow: "Look, I can tell if you're concerned, otherwise I'd be the one worrying about you. Sad thing, really, I didn't see or hear anything about Light for almost two weeks. Did you say something that offended her?"

Shiro: "No. But… (looks sideways) I just might have had."

Snow was only staring at Shiro, unaware of what he meant. Shiro sensed a foul mood, and quickly changed topic.

Shiro: "Oh, that's right. When is the joyous occasion?"

Snow: "Huh? OH, that, that…. Errrr… You are talking about the wedding, right?"

Shiro: "Am I not invited?"

Snow: "No, no, of course you are, I'd rather have you as the best man. But, I kinda promised that position to Gadot already, so…"

Shiro: "I'm not offended. I only knew Serah for a short period, after all. I was afraid my presence would just be a waste of space."

Snow: "Are you kidding me? Look, no one cares about that 'other world', 'cold blood', 'battle whachamacallit'. If it was you on the altair back home, I'm sure you'd invite me as well, right?"

Shiro: "(blushes) Me? Uhm…. (looks sideways) Sure, why not."

Snow: "Anyway, it won't be for a while now. I must first take care of some things with Serah. For example building a doghouse for Grunt. Can you imagine how demanding a Behemoth King is for a pet? But look at the bright side, you still have time to pick out a wedding gift, right?"

Shiro: "(smiles) Heh, it's a must, right?"

Snow: "Of course. (starts walking away) And by the way, if you pick another ice-sculpture, I can't guarantee to be taking care of it. See ya'."

And so he went, leaving Shiro behind to reconsider his next actions. He was pretending to enjoy the sight of the waves splashing the shores of New Bodhum. But in truth, he was in deep thought.

Shiro: _"What should I do… this time?"_

Meanwhile…

_Lightning(narrating): "But the dragon was still not at ease. Something kept stirring him, and the death of the witch did not mean the revival of the girl. With only half the heart, the dragon could not understand any of it, why taking someone's life is bad, why he took life so quickly and why did it not make him feel better.  
><em>_Sad, the dragon let out a tear, and this tear wined upon the girl's dead body, and called out her soul, carrying only the half of her original heart.  
><em>_The soul of the girl told the dragon none of his questions would be answered by simply taking the heart back. Once he is capable of answering all those questions by himself, that is when the heart will return to him, and make him whole. But the dragon had no idea how to answer those questions by himself.  
><em>_The soul told him to let someone else tell him that. He shall wait for a person of him alike, of cold hide, and of warm heart. He shall then brand the person as his master and follow his every order. He shall then find the answeres that he seeks, and atone his right to complete his heart."_

Oerba was a place of memories, the home and birthplace of the two girls that sacrificed themselves to save Cocoon, a world they were not even born on. As progress was made in the development of life on Pulse, things were still a bit quiet around these parts. The village was perfectly preserved in it's original state, and even the many Cie'th started dispersing.

A perfectly quiet domain.

But today…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It was not a real explosion, but things got shaken up nontheless. There was a total of 5 high-velocity objects moving there. 4 of them were Cocoon model D-Wheels (the hovering models), piloted by 4 distinguished people of the NORA: Gadot, Maqui, Lebreau and Yuj. As for the fifth one…

A powerful punch was delivered at Gadot's side, resulting in a mighty flash. The hulking man was hit directly in the engine, and the machine he was riding threw him away like a rodeo horse.

(note: the following screams are a bit more goofy than they appear)

Gadot: "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Gadot: LP: 0/ LOSER

Next, a stream of non-elemental bursts radiated out of the tusks of a draconic creature, which ultimately launched and then exploded on Maqui's side, causing him to crash in a similar manner.

Maqui: "HEAAAAAAARHHHH!"

Maqui: LP: 0/ LOSER

A mighty pickaxe launched a series of fireballs, which ignited and smoked Lebreau's field. Other than the guys, however, she only scowled then reduced her speed greatly in order to stop.

Lebreau: "Ghhhh…"

Lebreau: LP: 0/ LOSER

Finally, a thousand fists rampaged the earth, causing it to crack and break apart Yuj's side, sending him flying off his seat. It hurt a lot more than I make you think.

Yuj: "AIIIIIIIII…!"

Yuj: LP: 0/ LOSER

That's how the entire NORA gang got their tails wooped. All over the street of Oerba, they were lying down, slowly getting up with lots of bruises and observing their now wrecked D-Wheels, whose hoods were smoking. Not everyone were in the same state. Lebreau, for instance, did not crash at all, while Yuj was hanging upside down from a nearby wall.

Gadot: "Aw, hell…"

Maqui: "Man, she's killing us."

Yuj: "A one turn- four kill…"

Lebreau: "I hope you're happy now, 'cause my favorite shirt got smoked up."

Gadot: "What was that going to prove anyway? You're preparing for something?"

The one that defeated them… she steped of her D-Wheel and took her helmet off. She revealed long, pink hair, and casted a graceful silhouette over her defeated opponents as the sun shone behind her.

_Hope(narrating): "In the meantime, his missing heart will have found a new master, one that will search to be completed as well. And so, the two hearts shall find each other, and complete each other once again._

_And so, the dragon remained in the realm to the north, surrounded by a plane of snow and a fissure of ice, waiting, for someone of him alike to tame him. Until then, he shall remain what he was born to be: a heart of light with a hide of ice."_

* * *

><p>Shiro was still doing his rounds, searching the area around New Bodhum. Something was telling him not to stand still. It was almost like someone was pushing him to walk on. He gazed upon the happy people one more time.<p>

And that's when he noticed something on the ground nearby:

A humble little bundle of flowers in bloom. It had a weird shape: a red flower that looked like a split apart lily, giving it a cnidaric shape.

Shiro: "Is that…"

(flashback)

_Lightning: "Averia was always my favorite flower. I wonder how you knew."_

(end flashback)

Shiro reluctantly looked at the flowers, before kneeling down to them. Carefully, he picked the soil around one of those plants and picked the flower up entirely with it's root.

It was the same flower Lightning claimed to be her favorite in his dreamtime vision.

A few minutes later, he was holding the flower in his hands, it's roots still holding soil and wrapped around a piece of paper. It was meant as a gift, but he didn't wish to waste a flower's life just for his sakes, so he decided to try and plant the flower in Serah's garden, hoping to see it bloom for the time being.

Just as he was about to approach Serah's house, however…

He felt something. Something was comming, a projectile of sorts.

Fortunately, his reflexe didn't fail him, and as Shiro evaded the projectile, not only did he dodge it, but he caught it with his hand.

The item thrown at him was a card. Being a duelist, it's no wonder Shiro caught it.

Shiro tried to look back to see the person that tossed it, but he couldn't get a glimpse of whoever it was. So, he observed the card instead.

The backside had the same image as any common Duel Monsters card. However, the front was a lot different. It had no card image, lore or stats. It was a message.

It read:

"A place where all began, the spot where my heart tuned your soul in clear thoughts. Sunset. Meet me there."

There was no real signature. The last symbol on the bottom of the message was… a small lightning bolt.

Shiro knew immediately what it meant.

* * *

><p>Without delaying any longer, Shiro made his way to the designated spot, riding King Blizzard at full march. His head was full of puzzles, yet he had a feeling he was taking the right route.<p>

Shiro: _"'A place where all began'… That was the name used to describe Vanille and Fang's birthplace. Their beginning was the start of it all, and came before anything else. 'The spot where my heart tuned your soul in clear thoughts'… if my hunch is correct, clear thoughts mean Clear Mind, and my soul tuned by someone's heart can only mean one location: where someone's aid helped my Accel Synchro. It's there."_

He got to the mentioned spot. The clues all lead to one conclusion: the village of Oerba, at the end of the broken bridge.

Same as before, it was quiet. Dead quiet. As soon as Shiro got to the end of the bridge, he dismounted King Blizzard, took of his helmet and started looking around. Sun hasn't even begun setting, he was early. But, he had a feeling this was the right time.

Shiro: "Where are you?"

There was no response. Not at first, anyway.

Lightning: "You're early."

Shiro looked back and saw Lightning approach him. She halted a few meters away from him.

Lightning: "You look well. I'm glad."

Shiro: "So it was you. I was worried when you left like that."

Lightning: "You're not the only one whose head is full of questions. There was something I had to do."

Shiro: "What was it?"

Lightning took a look in the distance, and saw the crystalized pillar that was Cocoon.

Lightning: "Our last battle was magnificent. We were victorious. But somehow… I still don't feel like a victor. Vanille and Fang… They're no longer with us. And then… there's the thing I overheard you speak with Sazh and Maqui."

Shiro: "I am sorry. You were not supposed to hear those things."

Lightning: "But I was. And I did. You said you don't want to hurt me again, but… If you keep blaming yourself, it will lead to me hurting you in the end. You did too much for us for me to allow that. So… (looks at Shiro) I decided to act, instead."

Shiro: "Act how?"

Sazh: "She practiced like hell, that's how."

Moments later, more incommers made their presence known: Shiro saw Sazh, along with his son Dajh, then Snow, Hope, and Serah.

Shiro: "You guys?"

Snow: "Yo, I knew you'd come early."

Sazh: "And boy, do we have something special."

Hope: "Is King Blizzard up and ready?"

Shiro: "(nods) Ready anytime. For what, however, I'd like to hear."

Lightning caught his attention. She didn't speak, however. She did this: she put two fingers in her mouth…

And whistled.

It was a familiar whistle: the same manner Shiro uses to call out King Blizzard. And indeed, there was unknown engine noise in the distance.

Shiro's heart was racing as the noise came closer and closer… until…

Out of nowhere (really, the direction from which it came was unknown), s loud and porud machine rolled in: a D-Wheel!

It broke speed and took it's place next to Lightning, who did not even flinch in return.

Shiro: "A D-Wheel?"

This vehicle looked a lot like a pink clone of King Blizzard. In reference to King Blizzard's blue and white coloration, this one was colored pink/red and silver. It had the same head design, the same seat, only a little different wheel design and a formation in the rear that resembled a lightning bolt. Also, the frame around the windshield was widened up a little so it looked a little like jetwings.

Lighting: "It's name is Queen Storm. I spent the past 12 days mastering it's controls. Now it's completely tamed."

At the same time as it arrived, King Blizzard flashed up and moved on it's own, turning it's head towards the new D-Wheel as it's own engine roared. The two machined exchanged roars, and in comparison, if King Blizzard's engine sounded like a lion's roar, this pink D-Wheel's engine made a noise like a cougar.

Lightning: "It seems King Blizzard is fired up alright. Perhaps it senses the presence of a worthy rival?"

Shiro: "Where did you get that?"

Lightning: "I had a friend or two help out."

Shiro: "A friend or… (looks at the group) You guys."

When he looked at everyone present, all of the sudden Sazh looked into the sky and started whistling innocently, and Hope pretended to count holes in the air while humming an innocent tone.

Lightning: "You see my point now?"

Shiro: "You want to…"

Lightning: "Correct. I hereby challenge you… to a Riding Duel."

Shiro: "But… Lightning, Riding Duels are very dangerous, especially against a Battle Duelist."

Snow: "She knows that, stupid!"

Serah: "It's her call."

Hope: "We tried our best to talk her out."

Lightning: "Shiro, you did enough for us here. I believe it's time you decide something for yourself, not others."

When she said that, Lightning mounted Queen Storm and put on a helmet.

Lightning: "I think that new bigshot in your home world has a rule: for a duelist, decisions are best made in a duel. That's why… I will help you decide."

Shiro: "(smirks) Are you sure you can keep up? I did defeat Orphan, you know."

Lightning: "I do. All the better. I will have no one weak as my enemy."

Sazh: "You better believe it, kid."

Hope: "She turned into a dangerous opponent."

Shiro reluctantly glanced at every single one of the people present there, before mounting King Blizzard again.

Shiro: "I will not hold back!"

Lightning: "I would have it no other way!"

* * *

><p>Two D-Wheels, similar like differently colored mirrors, were lined up next to each other. Their riders both had their gear set up and prepared to blast off. Snow, Serah and Sazh were standing sideways, and were about to witness the duel occuring. Yet, the start had not been announced.<p>

Serah: "This is so exciting. My sister in a Riding Duel, I must see this."

Snow: "If she bacem even half the duelist as she is a soldier, then we'll be witnessing one heck of a duel."

Sazh: "Don't forget, her opponent is Shiro. So far no one was able to out-twit his Diamond Dust Dragon combos. I think Lightning is up against two opponents, not just one."

Serah: "More importantly… I wonder what Shiro will decide in the end."

Both duelists were still adjusting their gear: Shiro checked his gloves, while Lightning readjusted the screening on Queen Storm.

Shiro: _"I guess this is it…"_

Lightning: _"I hope everything turns out okay."_

Serah: "(looks at the crystal pillar) _Vanille… do me a favor and watch over my sister for me, okay?"_

Then, the start's announcer got before the two: it was the chocobo chick! I know, weird, but the bird seemed to be showing more spirit than anyone else on that position. It was flapping it's wings, in a similar manner to which a race conducter would signal the start of a race.

Chick: "Kweh-kweh… Kweh-kweeeeeh…. KWEH!"

I think that means "ready, set, go!" in chocobo.

At the same time, both Shiro and Lightning pulled the gas and sped up…

But the chocobo chick was still on the road.

Chick: "(panicks) KWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

The chick ducked and evaded in order not to get run over by the two vehicles, and the force of their speedburst was strong enough to toss the chick around. In the end, I think the chick had swirly eyes and fainted, so Dajh picked it up after Shiro and Lightning had left.

Dajh: "You did great, Chocolina."

Chick: "(swirly eyes) Kweeeeeh…"

That's how they blasted off, and sped away on the broken bridge: there was a slight turn up ahead of their position, where Hope was standing and waiting. He was holding a camera of sorts, and was ready to flash a picture as soon as they come past him.

Serah: "What is Hope doing there?"

Snow: "He's gonna let us know who wins the first turn cycle."

Sazh: "Fist one to pass Hope wins the first turn. (looks through a binocular) Okay, here goes nothing."

The two D-Wheels were grinding side by side, not one of them reducing speed or falling back, it was as if the two of them were mirroring each other. The speed meters were boiling over the charts.

And then, when they finally passed by Hope…

The force of their speed was so great it caused Hope to fall backwards the moment he pushed the flash-trigger.

Hope: "Wah! (falls back)"

He got up, and observed the two leaving on. He was a bit dazed for a while.

Hope: "Amazing… (looks at the taken picture) Huh? EH?"

The speed they deployed was so great that the image he took ended up too blurry to make it out.

Sazh was yelling in the distence, waiting for Hope to signal them who took the first turn.

Sazh: "Well? Who made it?"

As he observed through the binoculars, he could only see Hope… shrugging.

But, the duelists have already decided:

Shiro: "You were faster."

Lightning: "I disagree, but I don't feel like arguing. Fine, I'll take the first turn you've given me."

Shiro&Lightning: "**Speed World S**, Field Spell activate!"

The said card flashed across the screens of the above duelists.

_"Duel mode on."_

Shiro&Lightning: "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Lightning: LP: 4000

Shiro: LP: 4000

So it started, the Oerba derby.

Lightning: "The storm is here! I draw! (draws) And I summon the **Blaze Saber Warrior**!"

She handled her cards with high efficiency, mimicing a pro-duelist's hand-motion perfectly, and the speed of motion did not disturb her one bit.

Her summoned monster resembled a cross between a modern PSICOm trooper and a medival knight, a warrior wearing a military battle-suit that was modeled after a knight's armor, including a red cape. Most notably, it's weapon resembled a larger and a burning red version of Lightning's gunblade. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Lightning: "Blaze Saber Warrior's monster effect activates. When this monster is summoned on an empty field, it Special summons another level 4 or below monster from my hand. (picks a card from her hand) That monster's level is doubled, and it's Attack points become zero. (slams it) Appear, my Tuner monster: **Backblade Synchron**!"

The next monster was also an odd crossbreed: essentially a dragon, but the shape of it's wings, and it's tail, made it all in all resemble a backwards flying black sword. The wings were wide and shape-wise resembled the larger version of the sword's hilt, while the back and the tail of the creature took part of most of the sword's blade. The blades were black and wide, making the monster seem like a pteranodon. The monster screeched. ATK: 1200/ LV2… ATK: 0/ LV4

Shiro: "A non-Tuner plus a Tuner monster on the first turn. Can it be…"

About at this time, they have reached the spot where the bridge narrowed into a single beam, forcing them to narrow their formation, with Lightning taking the lead and Shiro following up. Soon after that, both duelists piloted their D-Wheels to drive on the streets of Oerba. Navigating through such humble space was rather difficult, but both of them pulled it of.

From the distance, their friends observed the fight. Hope soon joined them after leaving his post.

Sazh: "A first turn Synchro summon? I wonder what she'll bring up."

Hope: "Hey Snow, didn't Lightning practice her dueling on the members of the NORA? What kind of deck is she using?"

Snow: "I wish I knew. The three boneheads swore some kind of oath not to tell on her, and anytime I tried to take a guess, they simply squabbled into the nearest corner."

Hope: "Was it that frightening?"

But, from their location, the duel was starting to drag out in the distance, out of their sight.

Sazh: "Aw, that's just great, now we can't see them anymore."

Serah: "That's not a problem."

Sazh: "What do you mean?"

Serah then took out an object that resemled a portable foil-screen. The device extended into a fair TV-sized screen, and the image on it was displaying the duel from close distance.

Serah: "They'll be getting out of view a lot, so we prepared this surveilance device."

Snow: "How handy. (takes the screen) Now we can see the but-wooping from clo… Uhm, say, who are we rooting for, anyway?"

* * *

><p>Shiro: "You have indeed improved, Lightning. I can tell from your movement."<p>

Lightning: "Heh, a compliment from a duelist of your caliber must mean a lot. Yet, I'm looking forward to surpass it. I tune the level 4 Blaze Saber Warrior with the level 4 Tuner Backblade Synchron!"

The dragon-sword monster flew forward, and dissolved into 4 Synchro rings, allowing Blaze Saber Warrior to fly through them. Their inner lights united.

4* + 4* = 8*

Lightning: "When a heart that doubts conquers all fears, the courage left inside will become an invincible fortress. Our dreams shattered, hail forth a new storm! Synchro summon!"

Shiro: "That chant…"

From the union of the two monsters, the sky above darkened, and a lightning bolt struck the spot. From that point, a mighty, familiar monster rose up: a collosal mech made of sacred metal.

Lightning: "Stand up: **Alexander, Guardian of Etro**!"

It was indeed the one and only: Alexander. DEF: 4000/ LV8

* * *

><p>Sazh: "Say what!"<p>

Chick: "Kweh."

Hope: "How did Alexander get into her deck?"

Snow: "Yeah, I thought he vanished along with our brands."

Serah: "She must have really wanted it to come back."

Snow: "Serah… You have something to share?"

In response, Serah just giggled.

Serah: "It's a secret."

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Where did… Alexander come from?"<p>

Lightning: "I was practicing to tame these now masterless Eidolons after you disbandoned them through these days of absence. Truth is… when I said I was going to be off for a while, I was actually planning to reconsider things in tears and whispers. But… on that night…"

(flashback)

_Lightning is exiting her house, looking into the ground sadly. This occured soon after she overheard Shiro's conversation with Sazh and Maqui._

_Then, a light appeared. She looked up, and saw something like a small shooting-star shaped firefly dance in the air._

Lightning: "Something sent me a sign. I knew moping wasn't going to solve anything."

_The firefly guided her out of the village, and into feral ground. There, atop of a high cliff, the light burst up, and a small amount of cards were floating in the air, landing gently in her hands. She was looking at them curiously._

Lightning: "That's when I knew, to ease the turmoil in my own heart, I had to ease the one in yours as well, and fight that chaos in your way: through dueling."

_She took the cards tightly, and they slowly revealed their images: the Eidolons. She put the cards closely to her heart, then watched the night sky._

Lightning: "So I decided to use that knowledge. I practiced hardly, and fulfilled the goddess' final desire."

(end flashback)

Lightning: "That's right… I decided to face you back then, yet I knew I wasn't strong enough. I prayed for strength, and that's what these Eidolons answered to. Shiro, I knew only a god's power is your worthy opponent!"

Alexander took his stance next to his new master, it's armor shining brightly as the little sunshine was reflected on it's skin.

Shiro: "Now you hold all Eidolons?"

Lightning: "This Guardian of Etro, Alexander, has overwhelming defensive power, and it can also redirect attacks and block them. Etro… it is the name of the goddess that watches over those who fight for the future, and helps those who help themselves. A card archetype with overwhelming power and minimum cost, that's how divine it stands. Shiro, to conquer the trials here, you were given this power. But in this duel… I would not wish to fight a god's servant. Please, show me the strength that belongs to you truly! (picks two cards) I set these two cards down and end my turn."

Shiro: "Come right at you I shall! (draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 1

Lightning: SC: 1

Shiro: "Lightning… I have fought and seen many things in this world. But of all these forces, yours is the most fierce. I sense a great opponent in you. And for that I give you my graditude. So I promise you, a battle worth your while! (looks at his hand) With these I can… (nods) Alright. (picks a card) First, I summon **Ice Battleclaw**!"

Next to him, an icy drill appeared, this being the typical icy nomad he frequently uses. It stopped spinning and took it's stance. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Shiro: "Next, since Battleclaw is a Cryonite, by reducing it's level by 1 I can also Special summon **Fairy Ice-Cone**!"

From the Battleclaw's chest, a humble amount of snow was shot out, this spawning a pair of wings, a cone, a halo, and finally a marchmallow face. ATK: 100/ LV1

Ice Battleclaw: LV4… LV3

Shiro: "And once per turn, when I Special summon a monster from the hand, Ice Battleclaw can turn it into a level 4 monster."

A wardance performed by Ice Battleclaw has produced a significant amount of shining dust, which rained over Ice-Cone and increased it's level. It looked like an ice-cream sprinkled by konfetti.

Fairy Ice-Cone: LV1… LV4

Lightning: "That combo looks familiar. That's right, your Comandee, Diamond Dust Dragon, it will appear soon."

* * *

><p>Snow: "Right, here goes."<p>

Serah: "Hang in there, sis'!"

Hope: "It won't matter, my Eidolon is an invincible one-man fortress. Not even Diamond Dust can penetrate it!"

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Now I will… Open Battle phase!"<p>

Lightning: "What?"

Shiro: "Ice Battleclaw, attack Alexander with Warblister Valcer!"

With a similar fashion as a ninja, the Battleclaw swooped in and eventually leaped up, aiming at the mighty Alexander below.

Lightning: "But Alexander has more Defense points, and it's effect can negate your attacks."

Shiro: "I am aware of Alexander's strengths. His weaknesses as well. When Ice Battleclaw attacks a defending monster, he can compromise his own Attack points and then switch that monster to Attack mode."

Without a real reason, Alexander left his kneeling position and stood up. ATK: 0

Ice Battleclaw: ATK: 1000

Shiro: "Furthermore, Alexander can only block attacks of 3000 or more, but Ice Battleclaw has only 1000 at this point, so it won't work."

Lightning: "So you found the loop-hole."

Shiro: "Take him down, Battleclaw!"

The fighter dove down, then penetrated Alexander's chest with the tips of his right claw. After pulling them out, he leaped back to his post into a cross-armed stance. Alexander did not budge for the time being, until the Battleclaw took it's place, at which point, the mighty Alexander blew up. It's shards and debris were shard against Lightning's skin, but she endured it.

Lightning: LP: 3000

* * *

><p>Hope: "(0.0) Heh?"<p>

Sazh: "So much for theme invincible."

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Not over yet. As long as I have the chance, I attack directly with Fairy Ice-Cone!"<p>

The cute living ice-cream put on a tough face, then flew all the way to Lightning's side, where it "attacked" (read: rammed Lightning's head, but cooled her down more than it dealt damage)

Lightning: LP: 2900

Lightning: "Gh… Smart…"

Shiro: "Now that Battle phase has been concluded, I start the second Main phase. I tune the level 3 Ice Battleclaw with the now level 4 Fairy Ice-Cone!"

Enough said, the ice-cream fairy dissolved into 4 rings, for the Ice Battleclaw to fly though.

3* + 4* = 7*

Shiro: "Traveling heart will transcend a crystal field of dreams. With Sparkling Dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

From the burst of icy dust that followed, a familiar beast roared on:

Shiro: "Rise up, my Comandee: **Diamond Dust Dragon**!"

Diamond Dust Dragon took it's stance next to it's master, eying Lightning with all respect and awe. ATK: 2300/ LV7

* * *

><p>Sazh: "So let me get this straight… He defeated Alexander with those material monsters, and THEN he synched them together into Diamond Dust?"<p>

Snow: "Why does this seem so familiar?"

* * *

><p>Lightning: "That maneouver… was it the Squish Squash tactic?"<p>

Shiro: "Indeed."

(flashback)

_Shiro's duel with Brane in Palumpolum: Shiro first used Cross Synchro to bring up Frostland Lancer to deal direct damage, and once the battle was over, he tuned the Lancer as material to summon Diamond Dust Dragon._

(end flashback)

Shiro: "It's the tactic used to prioritize damage over destruction. Many monsters in my deck are simply materials, but they all have their own strengths and powers. With Diamond Dust alone, I could not have brought down Alexander."

Lightning: "Thank you, brings back memories."

By this time, they have reached the village exit.

Lightning contacted someone via intelcom.

Lightning: "We're ready."

_(overphone)"Roger that, captain Farron."_

Here's what was lying at the end of the Oerba's track: a small group of former PSICOM soldiers, all gathered around a huge ring-shaped machine. The one Lightning contacted yelled out orders.

"They're comming. Fire it up."

On his note, the other soldiers engaged the machine, at which point the inner part of the ring was filled with what appeared to be a pool of blue light. It looked like, and was really, a portal.

Shiro: "What's that?"

Lightning: "A Trans-Gate. Follow me!"

Soldiers dispersed as Lightning drove into the Gate with Queen Storm. Without hesitation, Shiro and King Blizzard followed her and passed through the gate as well.

* * *

><p>The other witnessed everything overscreen.<p>

Sazh: "Hey, what the heck?"

Hope: "They're gone."

Serah: "Not really. Look."

Serah pressed a button on their screen, and the image changed to that of a different terrain: a large grassland with mountain ranges in the background.

Serah: "That's their next location."

Snow: "Woah, isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Hope: "They got transported there? Why?"

Serah: "Yep, that's how I designed the track."

Snow: "You prepared this? What is it, Serah?"

Serah: "No way would Oerba be fitting enough for a duel of such proportions, so I decided to help my sister out. We pulled some strings with the science labs of R&D Depot and had them construct this track: the Gran Pulse Tour Rally."

Snow: "You mean there's Gates like these…"

Hope: "All over Pulse?"

* * *

><p>Next stop: Archylte Steppe, a massive grassland. The Gate transported Lightning and Shiro in it's south enterance. There was plenty of space to drive on, much better than the narrow streets of Oerba.<p>

Shiro: "This is… Archylte?"

Lightning: "Just a little something I had prepared. You missed a lot of sights of Pulse when you so reluctantly bailed on us, remember?"

Shiro: "Huh? Yes, I remember this. It was…"

(flashback)

_Shiro was driving across this plane when he left of with Domick and found Titan's throne, while Lightning and the others went in the opposite direction._

(end flashback)

Shiro: "One of my greatest regrets."

Lightning: "But you came back, and that's what mattered. Fate is cruel, had you not done that, I might not have seen how important you were to all of us. (speeds up) Now, follow me!"

She sped up and followed a strict road that she prepared on this site. Shiro followed after her.

Meanwhile, someone was watching over them from far away.

REALLY far away. It was the top of the sky: the eye and heart of the Crystal Pillar. Two small lights flew out of there, and materialized atop of a mountain ridge that overlooked the steppes. These were spirits, astral images of people that kept Pillar from crumbling. Guess who it was that decided to observe. Two girls, or their spirits anyway:

_Fang: "Nice view from up here."_

_Vanille: "But, is it okay for us to ditch like this?"_

_Fang: "And miss out a duel like this? Chill out, Diamond Dust Dragon's help has made the crystal of our miracle Pillar as strong as the Iron God's fangs, no way it will crumble that easy."_

_Vanille: "Well… we do have some free time, don't we?"_

The two of them looked down, and witnessed the duel from high spot.

_Vanille: "This is so exciting. I bet Shiro wished to duel Lightning from the very beginning."_

_Fang: "It's like two warriors clashing blades, and feeling the closest to each other when they know they're fighting with full spirit."_

Just as unexpected, another large spectator took his place next to them to observe.

A very LARGE spectator: next to Vanille and Fang, the head of the fal'Cie Titan was peeking out. His presence startled them a bit.

_Vanille: "Huh? Titan? You of all people?"_

_Fang: "Don't you have anything better to do, old guy?"_

In reply, Titan simply looked at the spirit girls, exhaled some air, then turned his head to witness the battle beneath.

Although he could not sense the presence of the Oerba girls, Shiro did notice Titan's colossal visage peeking through.

Shiro: _"I remember you as well."_

(flashback)

_Shiro met the colossal Titan, whose trial allowed him to duel a spiritual version of Lightning in his mind. Thie battle hurt more than any other until then, but it reminded him of his own purpose._

(end flashback)

Shiro: "_With everyone watching like that… I cannot afford to show any weakness_. (looks at Lightning) _Least of all… To her_. (picks a card) I set one card down. Turn end. (sets)"

Lightning: "My turn! (draws)"

Lightning: SC: 2

Shiro: SC: 2

Lightning: "During my Standby phase, I can Special summon Backblade Synchron from my Graveyard. Be reborn, my tuner!"

Out of a dark portal, the sword-like wyvern took flight once more. ATK: 1200/ LV2

Lightning: "Now, reverse card, open! (the card flips) **Optima Change- Rush Assault!**"

Shiro: "Optima Change?"

Lightning: "This Continous Trap allows me to, once per turn, summon a monster from my deck whose level matched that of a monster on my side of the field. Backblade Synchron is a level 2 monster, and by this might I can summon another level 2 monster. (a card stretches from her deck; she picks it up) Appear, **Saber Lady**!"

Her new monster looked like a female version of a PSICOM soldier, wearing a tight, white jump-suit with purple googles as the only accessory, leaving only the lower half of her face revealed. Long blonde hair was also waving in the wind at the back of her neck, and she was wielding a yellow blazing saber, similar to what the former Blaze Saber Wariror was holding. ATK: 1000/ LV2

Lighnting: "Also, I Normal summon the **Storm Raider Lygeria**!"

The next monster looked like a humanoid liger (a crossbreed betwen a lion and a tigress, so esentially a lion with stripes), wearing heavy battle armor whose weapon of choice were fierce claws attached to the gauntlets. It's roar was fitting for a beast-king. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Lightning: "The materials are all here. I tune the level 4 Storm Raider Lygeria and level 2 Saber Lady with the level 2 Backblade Synchron!"

So it happened: Backblade once again dissolved into 2 Synchro rings, and Lygeria and Saber Lady both flew through it, uniting all of their inner lights.

4* + 2* + 2* = 8*

Lightning: "When a willing whisper shatters an absolute dogma, the silence will become the roar of the beast. Our dreams shattered, hail forth a new storm! Synchro summon!"

The union has created a burts of light that pierced the heavens, and a familiar shape dove down on this mortal world.

Fang smiled upon witnessing this.

_Fang: "Here it comes, my fighting spirit. Make it rain hell!"_

The shape flew next to Lightning, and took shape of a fierce mechanical dragoniod.

Lightning: "Take flight: **Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro**!"

With claws piercing through the light, Bahamut roared and challenged Diamond Dust on the other side. ATK: 3000/ LV8

* * *

><p>Sazh: "Now even Bahamut is heeding her."<p>

Dajh: "Daddy, daddy, dueling looks fun. Can I drive that?"

Sazh: "Uhm… (smiles) Tell you what, you behave, and daddy will get you your own airship, how's that?"

Dajh: "Cool!"

* * *

><p>Lightning: "I use Bahamut's monster effect. I can send the top card from my deck to the Graveyard, and if it's a monster, it's Attack points are transferred to Bahamut."<p>

Shiro: "So forward? You are aware what happens if you don't mill a monster?"

Lightning: "Against such an opponent, I cannot afford to feel fear. I'm jumping in, guns blazing."

* * *

><p>Snow: "Hey, that's my line!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning: "(takes the top card of her deck; reveals it) It's a monster: <strong>Saber Ace<strong> with 1600 Attack points!"

Before Bahamut, a spirit of the said monster, a red-armored trooper with a winged jet-pack and a green saber, appeared. It's spiritual form was soon dispersed into mist particles, which were absorbed through Bahamut's chest. The Wyvern of Etro roared again, this time of power.

Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro: ATK: 4600

* * *

><p>Hope: "He has twice as much power as Diamond Dust!"<p>

Serah: "But… If Bahamut defeats Diamond Dust, then won't Shiro…"

They all suddenly recalled the situation: whenever a Comandee feels pain, it is transferred over to the duelist in the same amount. For some reason, though, Snow didn't seem concerned.

Snow: "Hey, no worries. Shiro's a tough one, he won't be done in by such a lousy strike. It's be too embarrasing for him to die today."

* * *

><p>Lightning: "Are you ready? A target's a target. Bahamut, attack Diamond Dust Dragon now!"<p>

Bahamut's claws ingited with a powerful orange gleam, and he flew towards Diamond Dust in order to slash him…

Diamond Dust was just awaiting the impact.

Shiro: "Reverse card, open! (the card flips) **Sparkling Dust!** I release Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Before the claw reached him, Diamond Dust dispersed into shining little particles, and vanished. For Bahamut, it felt like swiping it's claw through a shining mist. The wyvern observed the shining dust surrounding the entire field now in confusion and awe, and this dust soon surrounded the entire field.

Lightning: "He vanished?"

Shiro: "By removing Diamond Dust from play, Sparkling Dust can reduce the entire damage dealt from direct attacks to zero. That means your attack was wasted, and now neither one of us can perform direct attacks."

Lightning: "It still costed you an important ally."

Shiro: "No. In three turns from now, Diamond Dust Dragon will return, and Sparkling Dust will destroy itself and cease it's effect. I too had things prepared for a long fight, and direct damage would bring the duel to an early close."

Lightning: "So you were looking forward to this duel just as much as I have."

Shiro: "That's right. To clash body and soul with a worthy opponent without the burden of defeat, it is the best feeling a duelist can get."

Lightning: "Then let us see who is stronger. Turn end."

By this time, The both of them got to the spot of the Archylte Steppe that was leading across the ensting grounds of one of the most massive creatures on Pulse: adamantoises. Lightning has lead Shiro to a high ramp-like cliff, and by driving over this, they both performed a leap that sent them flying over the back-armor of one of those dinosaur-like giants. The disturbed oretoise, slightly frightened by the appearance of monsters on it's back, performed a strong bay, but was otherwise non-agressive.

Shiro: "My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 3

Lightning: SC: 3

Shiro: "Against an opponent with 4600 Attack points, I know only one strategy. (picks a card) I summon **Frostland Lizard**!"

The monster he called for was the ice-covered bipedal raptor-like reptile. ATK: 1500/ LV4

Shiro: "When Frostland Lizard is summoned, it brings back a level 4 or below Tuner of my choice. And I select to bring back Fairy Ice-Cone!"

The Lizard formed a large orb of blue swirling mass, which it released forward, where it turned into a portal out of which the monster came back from: the ice-cream shaped Cryonite with a smiley face. ATK: 100/ LV1

Shiro: "I tune the level 4 Frostland Lizard with the level 1 Fairy Ice-Cone!"

The cone dissolved into a Synchro ring, and the Lizard flew through this ring, grunting, feeling it's inner lights uniting.

4* + 1* = 5*

Shiro: "Souls of the crystal field of dreams will gather and give birth to a lost wandering hero. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

Out of a burst of light, a sword sliced it's way through.

Shiro: "Liberate, **Frostland Knight**!"

A mighty knight in white, crystal-fashioned armor stood up, crossing it's sword and shield in a battle stance. ATK: 2100/ LV5

Lightning: "A duel of a knight and a dragon, like a fairy-tale scene."

Shiro: "And in this scene, the Knight beats the Dragon. Battle! Frostland Knight, strike down Bahamut!"

Frostland Knight: "Knight! (leaps up, swings it's blade) Knight-knight!"

Shiro: "When Frostland Knight attacks a monster that is stronger than it's original lore claims, he cuts that strength in half, and gains 500 Attack points."

Lightning: "That would make Bahamut's power drop to 2300, and your Knight would have 2600 Attack points."

Just as the Knight was about to deliver the finishing blow to Bahamut by swinging down it's sword…

Lightning: "An interesting plan. But, it is the only way you could have fought Bahamut, so I foresaw this. Trap card, open! (the card flips) **Optima Change- Rebellion**!"

… Bahamut grabbed the swung blade with it's hands, blocking it.

Frostland Knight: "Hm?"

Shiro: "What?"

Lightning: "This Optima Change equips to Bahamut, and every time he destroys a monster now I can draw 2 cards. In return, I negate it's effect, and reduce it's Attack points to their original state."

Bahamut: ATK: 3000

Lightning: "Because Bahamut's attack points are now the same as his original power, Frostland Knight's ability won't activate. Bahamut, counterstrike!"

Bahamut's claws ignited, and in a fierce swing, it delivered such a fatal blow to the opposing knight that it's sword, shield and armor cracked as it fell backwards.

Frostland Knight: "GYAAAAAH! (shatters)"

Shiro: "Gh!"

Shiro: LP: 3100

Lightning: "Then, since Bahamut destroyed a monster, I can draw 2 cards. (draws)"

Shiro: "Amazing counter. You read my movements perfectly."

Lightning: "I learned the most of it by studying your own dueling. I remember you used the very same tactic against Jihl Nabaat's Wyvern on the Palamecia."

(flashback)

_On the deck of Palamecia, Shiro is having a duel against Jihl, and her ace monster ancient Sacred Wyvern just keeps on getting stronger. In oder to counter such ridiculusly high strength, he had to rely on the power of his Frostland Knight, that could cut that power in half._

(end flashback)

Lightning: "A perfect teacher and a perfect target."

Shiro: "Indeed. But don't think it will bring you any closer to victory."

Lightning: "Don't get ahead of yourself. I know what your Synchro monsters are capable of. I can counter their every move."

Shiro: "Is that so? (picks a card) Then how about a Synchro summon you haven't seen yet?"

Lightning: "What?"

Shiro: "During my second Main phase, if there is an Ice Battleclaw in my Graveyard, his superior can be special summoned. (places the card) Appear, **Captain Battleclaw**!"

His latest monster looked like a royal version of Ice Battleclaw: instead of messy nomad garb, this monster was wearing a cape and a mantle fit for a pirate captain, and while the head design and the left gauntlet had the same design, this monster also had a funny looking hat (like a musketeer's) and was wielding a rapier. ATK: 1700/ LV5

Shiro: "And with it's effect, I can remove from play the Ice Battleclaw from my Graveyard. (removes it) Then, for this turn, I can Normal summon again."

Captain Battleclaw's movement were a bit odd. Not battle-like, but he put his left clawed hand up like he was giving Shiro his blessing.

Shiro: "So I summon anew: this time, the Tuner monster **Shiva Sword!"**

The new monster was just what it's name implied: a large white sword decorated with crystals, and a gleaming blue eye in the very center of it's hilt. The blade was running streight in it's root, but about the tip of the sword, it was strated up like shark-gills. ATK: 600/ LV2

Lightning: "I haven't seen those monsters before."

Shiro: "I tune the level 5 Captain Battleclaw with level 2 Shiva Sword!"

The sword flew forward, like a living blade looking for it's target, while Captain Battleclaw followed up with graceous movements. That's when the sword dissolved into Synchro rings, and the union began.

5* + 2* = 7*

Shiro: "Waves of tranquil wishes will bring forth a wall of frozen dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

Out of the burst of light, a new unidentified monster rose up: it shared the same physique as the other Frostland monsters, being a blue-skinned devil in white armor and with a helmet with narrow red eyes…

Shiro: "Downtrodd, **Frostland Front-Guard**!"

… and a huge shield attached to each gauntlet, resulting in hands that looked similar to boxing gloves. With it's twin shields put up, it looked like it was ready to box and wrestle. ATK: 1900/ LV7

* * *

><p>Snow: "What is that monster? Frostland…"<p>

Serah: "Front-Guard?"

Sazh: "Our boy is full of surprises."

Dajh: "That monster looks cool."

* * *

><p>Lightining: "You had that monster all along? What does it do?"<p>

Shiro: "It's a surprise. I set a card face-down. Turn end. (sets)"

Lightning: "Have it your way. We're almost at the next leap in the road."

They came to the westernmost part of the steppe, and had the chance of seeing a large flock of Chocobos running down the steppes.

The road was leading down a cliffside path, which was leading to a closed rocky canyon of sorts. Inside the canyon, that's where another Trans-Gate was located.

Shiro: "You go first. I'll take the lead soon enough."

Lightning: "Confident, huh?"

The two duelists went through the Trans-Gate, and when they came out, they were somewhere else:

* * *

><p>Next stop: Taejin's Tower interior, a structure that was starting a spiraling path from bottom to the top. The two duelists ventured into that slope, and began their climb in the spiraling motion around the tower.<p>

Lightning: "(draws) My turn!"

Lightning: SC: 4

Shiro: SC: 4

Shiro: "That makes five. At this point, i reveal my Trap: **Conscience Charity**! (card flips) When my hand is empty, and my opponent holds 5 or more, I can draw 1 card for every 2 cards you have. That makes 2. (draws)"

Lightning: "a smart move for someone who's clearly on a hand disadvantage. Now let me show you my turn. (picks a card) From the graceful goddess, gallop into this battle and lend me your steel. I summon the Tuner monster: **Sleipnir, Steed of Etro**!"

Before her appeared a humble version of her very own Eidolon: a mechanical horse she usually rides on her own, was now galloping through the empty reaches of Taejin's tower. ATK: 1200/ LV2

Shiro: "Slepinir… Is that Odin? You must have become very fond of him."

Lightning: "I have just begun. I wonder how you intend to counter this. Sleipnir's effect activates when he's summoned, that means I can add 1 card with Optima Change in it's name from my deck to the hand. (picks a slid card) I choose this one: Optima Change- Vanguard. Then I use the effect of Optima Change- Rush Assault! (the card flashes) Because you control a Synchro monster, I can Special summon a monster from my deck with the same level as Sleipnir. Appear: **Blitz Saber!"**

From another portal, a new monster showed up, this being the same miitarized warrior, only wearing a brown clad armor and wielding a yelllow saber. ATK: 1000/ LV2

Lightning: "When Blitz Saber is Special summoned, levels of all my monsters except Synchro monsters are doubled."

Sleipnir, Steed of Etro: LV2… LV4

Blitz Saber: LV2… LV4

Shiro: "Another level 8 synch, she's mastered the technique perfectly."

Lightning: "I tune the level 4 Blitz Saber with level 4 Tuner Sleipnir, Steed of Etro!"

Sleipnir rushed onwards, and before vanishing, eash clap of it's hooves created a sparking impact that turned into a Synchro ring, exactly four times. Blitz Saber flew through this.

4* + 4* = 8*

Lightning: "When words compress a flawless virtue, arms supporting the heavens will return it to the world a thousand-fold. Our dreams shattered, hail forth a new storm! Synchro summon!"

A loud rumble echoed through the tower as the new monster made it's presence known.

Lightning: "Take arms: **Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro!"**

From a seal in the air, dozens of mechanical arms spread up before the actual monster, the humanoid gigas, revealed it's head. ATK: 2400/ LV8

* * *

><p>Sazh: "Another agent of Etro, she just keeps piling 'em up!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning: "When Sleipnir is used as Synchro material for this Etro's Eidolon's summoning, it gains 500 additional Attack points."<p>

Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro: ATK: 2900

Lightning: "Next, Hecatoncheir's personal effect fetches a Spell or Trap from the deck on the field face-down."

Shiro: "You're utilizing the power of your deck to such effect!"

A card slipped from Lightning's deck and she took it, then placed it on it's respective slot on the field.

Shiro: "I must say, your move is already terrifying me. I wonder if my counterstrike will be enough."

Lightning: "Then I won't make it any easier to you. (picks two cards) These two are two halves of the same soil. If one exists in my hand, the other can summon both of them. (reveals them) The Twin Sisters also do my bidding! I summon thee: **Shiva Nix, Maiden of Etro**, and **Shiva Stiria, Maiden of Etro**!"

Before her, another portal opened up. Not one, but two monsters flew out: the Shiva Sisters danced their way through the air, spreading a cold mist and a cloud of crystal dust around them.

Shiva Nix, Maiden of Etro: ATK: 1300/ LV3

Shiva Stiria, Maiden of Etro: ATK: 1000/ LV3

* * *

><p>Serah: "Those are…"<p>

Snow: "Alright, time to cool things off!"

Sazh: "No, I believe she's about to heat things up."

Snow: "Heh? Whaddays mean?"

Sazh: "That combo, only one thing is left to appear."

Hope: "You don't mean…"

Dajh: "Daddy, daddy, lemme see!"

Sazh: "Sure thing. (picks Dajh up) Woop, there we go. Watch carefully now. Your daddy used to ride the thing that's about to appear."

Dajh: "Yay!"

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Those two monsters, they…"<p>

(flashback)

_In 5th Ark, Shiro's duel with Cid reached a climax when he had to face Cid's Accel Synchro monster, Prismark, and the stolen Eidolon, Bahamut. In the midst of despair, his friends shared their power with him, and this brought up the Shiva Sisters into his deck, which he successfully used to summon Diamond Dust Dragon._

(end flashback)

Shiro: "One can summon both from the hand. Then, with Shiva Sister's ability…"

Lightning: "I can also bring back a Tuner from my Graveyard, but it's effects are negated."

Shiva Sisters used their magic to create another portal out of ice, with a pool of blue liquid inside it. Out of this portal, Sleipnir jumped out.

Lightning: "I'm reviving Sleipnir, Steed of Etro!"

The steed neighed in power. ATK: 1200/ LV2

Lightning: "Once again, I tune the level 3 Shiva Nix and Shiva Stiria with the level 2 Tuner Sleipnir!"

Once again, the galloping hooves of the thundering horse produced 2 Synchro rings, and the two Shiva Sisters flew through both of them in a beautiful yet powerful stance.

3* + 3* + 2* = 8*

Lightning: "When a desparing heart stands before the abyss, the strength it finds will become a powerful burning halberd. Our dreams shattered, hail forth a new storm! Synchro summon!"

The union resulted in a bang. Literally, there was a huge amount of flames formed up in a huge fireball. A speed-racer emerged out of this infernal gorge.

Lightning: "Let's ride: **Brynhildr, Soldier of Etro**!"

The wheels started shifting, and when they were done, a mighty warrior-lady was swinging it's pickaxe weapon before taking up her stance in the line. ATK: 2600/ LV8

And so, against Shiro, three mighty monsters of Etro were standing: Bahamut, Hecatoncheir, and Brynhildr.

* * *

><p>Hope: "Three monsters of Etro… and Shiro only has…"<p>

Serah: "That Frostland monster."

Snow: "Any idea what the thing does?"

Sazh: "Whatever it is, it better be good, cause I won't be handing over tissues when it's all over."

* * *

><p>Lightning: "Brynhildr's monster effect activates. When summoned, she inflicts 400 points of damage for each Synchro monster on the field. If my count is correct, there are 4 of them, which would bring 1600 damage."<p>

Not wasting any time, Brynhildr already aimed her shooting weapon at Shiro's side, and launched an array of fireballs.

The missles made an impact on his side, consealing it in smoke… but he soon sped out of the cloud and into visible spectrum. A bit shaken off, but not seriously hurt.

Shiro: LP: 1500

Shiro: "Lightning, you… (smiles) You are without a doubt my finest opponent yet."

Lightning: "(smiles back) Back attcha. Time for business!"

She drove Queen Storm in such a fashion that it turned around 180 degrees, and kept driving backwards, so she could face Shiro who was still falling behind.

Lightning: "_Frostland Front-Guard… as it's name might suggest, it doubtlessly posesses some kind of defending ability. He means to stall for time. However, with three monsters out, I might have a shot at bypassing his defenses. Let's see…_ (looks at the screen) _the highest stat of that monster is it's Defense points of 2900. Bahamut is the only monster I have thta can topple that, so I should use him_. Battle! Bahamut, attack Frostland Front-Guard!"

The dragonoid already turned his claws against the Cryonite that was standing in it's way, and went on to cut it down.

* * *

><p>Hope: "The moment of truth."<p>

Snow: "Come on, guard."

* * *

><p>Bahamut was still approaching.<p>

Shiro: "At this point, I use the effect of Shiva Sword!"

Lightning: "Shiva Sword?"

Shiro: "(picks Shiva Sword from the Graveyard) Since he was used in this Synchro summon, Shiva Sword can use it's effect during your Battle phase. That means the first monster that attacks my Front-Guard looses 700 attack points."

From behind Front-Guard, a large icicle shaped like a sword flew up, then pointed and launched itself into Bahamut's palm, penetrating it's skin. The dragonoid screamed in pain…

Bahamut: ATK: 2300

… but then turned to attack with the other claw.

Lightning: "Not enough!"

Shiro: "But it is. Frostland Front-Guard's effect activates! When attacked, Front-Guard switches from Attack mode to Defense mode to intercept the attack!"

That's when Front-Guard put both it's bucklers before him, and the two halves fit in perfectly to form a massive shield. DEF: 2900

Bahamut impaled the shield with it's claw, and tried to penetrate through by pushing. Still, it was not enough, and the Front Guard repeled his strike and pushe him back.

Lightning: LP: 2300

Lightning: "So you blocked."

Shiro: "It's not over yet. When a monster battles Frostland Front-Guard, it immediatelly switches into Defense mode after damage calculation has been done."

Lightning: "What?"

After his unsuccessful attack, Bahamut kneeled down and crossed both arms before him in a defending stance. DEF: 2000

* * *

><p>Hope: "He did it!"<p>

Sazh: "And with defense points that high, no other strike can come through."

Snow: "This is so thrilling! Keep on driving!"

* * *

><p>Lightning: "That was an amazing intercept. Bahamut is now vulnerable to attacks. (sets a card) I set a card and end my turn."<p>

Shiro: "Defense is only half the battle. Now I go on the offense! (draws) My turn!"

Shiro: SC: 5

Lightning: SC: 5

Shiro: "(looks at the drawn card, then the other cards) Alright! (picks a card) I summon **Blue Midget!"**

The new monster looked like a bit like an action hero from a bizarre comic: it was a humanoid creature with blue skin and white armor, but had blue flames comming out of it's head and shoulders. It stoke a pose.

Blue Midget: "Midge! Midge-midge! (ATK: 700/ LV1)"

Lightning: "Another new monster."

Shiro: "With Blue Midget's ability, the **Blue Giant** in my hand can be Special summoned!"

As Blue Midget moved, it left behind a trace of blue light…

Blue Midget: "Miiiiiidge!"

… and out of nowhere, a massive hand grabbed that light like a rope, and this pulled it up: it was the massive burning Cryonite.

Blue Giant: "Hrrrrrrrrr…. Giant!(ATK: 2200/ LV5)"

The Blue Midget was orbiting around the Giant like a natural satelite.

Shiro: "My very spirit comes to life here! As Blue Midget is a Tuner, I tune my level 5 Blue Giant with him!"

Midget: "Midge-midge!"

Giant: "Gian-Giant!"

Blue Midget's revolution around the massive Giant soon reached an immense speed, and instead of dissolving into a Synchro ring, the orbiting track around the Giant became the ring instead, and this exposed the Giant's inner lights.

5* + 1* = 6*

Shiro: "Ice-cold blood will awaken a brutal god, frozen on the field of crystal dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The union became a radiating burts that illuminated the entire interior of the tower. Out of it, a mighty fiend emerged.

Shiro: "Remove restrains, **Frostland Archfiend**!"

It was a blue-skinned, white armored and red-eyed horror: the mighty Archfiend. It expressed it's claws and then formed them into fists. ATK: 2200/ LV6

* * *

><p>Sazh: "Gosh, they're killing me! Synchro summon here, Synchro summon there, how the heck can they perform so many Synchro summons at at once! Ow, my head hurts."<p>

Serah: "It's not a matter of can or can't."

Sazh: "Heh?"

Hope: "Sometimes, you just do it. They were given the chance, and now they're taking them."

Snow: "Hate to admit, but I never expected the duel to long out this much."

Serah: "That's because they're predicting each other's moves. It's more than just a duel, it's more like… like they're clashing their souls in joy."

Hope: "Sounds like a war-dance."

Serah: "It is in a way. Shiro wants to find his answer, and Lightning wants to fins it for him. They keep clashing each other out."

Sazh: "So you're saying, they help each other by hurting each other, and by loving each other they're not helping each other, even though they're friends and enemies at the same time, with the same goal in different paths of the same road?"

Serah: "Something like that."

Sazh: "…. My head hurts again."

* * *

><p>Lightning: "That monster is…"<p>

(flashback)

_When Lightning first met Shiro, Frostland Archfiend was the first Synchro summon he performed in his duel against Milat. During that time, he was fighting alongside it with such synch it seemed like it was the Archfiend that was his Comandee instead of Diamond Dust. It was also Frostland Archfiend that took part in helping her fight Brane back then…_

(end flashback)

Lightning: _"The very monster that once saved my life… if might bring an early end to this fated clash."_

Shiro: "When Blue Midget is used as Synchro material, can use it's effect. We both gain 1000 Life points…"

Shiro: LP: 2500

Lightning: LP: 3300

Shiro: "… and then, I draw a card. (draws, looks at it) This will come in handy. Now, I switch Front-Guard to Attack mode!"

Frostland Front-Guard stood up. ATK: 1900

Shiro: "Battle phase! Frostland Archfiend, attack Bahamut! Ice Crusher!"

The Archfiend flew towards Bahamut, who was still stuck in Defense mode. By gathering an immense amount of strength into it's fist, the Archfiend performed an extremely powerful punch that instantly broke through Bahamut's defenses, then pushed him back, where the now broken Eidolon crashed and exploded. Lightning grinded her teeth, but was not inactive.

Lightning: "Then I play this: (card flips) **Optima Change- Vanguard! **It brings back a defending monster and places it in Defense mode!"

Just like that, Bahamut was revived, and retook a defensive stance. DEF: 2000

Shiro: "Then I counter with Archfiend's ability: when the opponent Special summons a monster during Battle phase, Archfiend gets to attack again! Ice Crusher!"

Archfiend flew towards Bahamut, and the scene repeated itself: penetration, push, crash, blow-up.

Lightning: "With this destruction, Vanguard's effect ends your Battle phase."

Shiro: "I ran out of attacks anyway. (sets) I set 1 card down and end my turn. During the next turn, Sparkling Dust will run out, and Diamond Dust Dragon will return to my side."

Lightning: "I sure hope so. I will prepare the scene for it's arrival!"

About this time, they had reached the top of the tower. There was another Trans-Gate just before the road reached the Apex. Both of them went through it...

* * *

><p>Their next stop was Mah'Habara Subterra, an underground labyrinth full of wrecked and rampaging machines. And something a bit worse.<p>

They had landed in the tunnel area which was stretching in the distance. There was plenty of space to drive on.

Shiro: "Where are we now?"

Lightning: "Mah'Habara Subterra. Make sure you don't fall back, this is the most dangerous spot of the rally."

Shiro: "Why?"

And just when they made the first turn on a Y-crossing… something massive went after them from the other end, and started to move towards them. Shiro looked back, and saw…

Shiro: "What the…!"

It looked like a huge spiked boulder rolling after them. It wa slarge enough to trample houses, so a few D-Wheels would present little trouble in it's way.

Lightning: "The fal'Cie Atomos! It's native to this area, all of the tunnels here were made by him."

Shiro: "That thing is a fal'Cie?"

Lightning: "This is where our skills will be tested to the fullest! Fall back, and you'll get trampled."

Ignorring Atomos completely (a remarkable trait, by the way), Lightning made her move.

Lightning: "My turn! (draws)"

Lightning: SC: 6

Shiro: SC: 6

Lightning: "It is time for the real challenge! I summon the tuner **Saber Blaster**!"

Her new monster was another Saber soldier, in blue armor and wielding a weapon that was actually a modern riffle with a red saber attached to it. ATK: 700/ LV3

Lighting: "With it's ability, I dismiss my Optima Change- Rush Assault! (the card shatters) Then, in it's place, I Special summon a Beacon Token!"

The shattered material that was once Lightning's Trap card gathered in Blaster's hand in form of a shining orb. He tossed it, and in mid-air, it became a small, eye-like mechanical drone with a few anthaennas and a single eye. ATK: 0/ LV1

Lightning: "I tune the level 1 Beacon toen with the level 3 Saber Blaster!"

The new soldier shot out three Synchro rings at his Beacon token, before vanishing…

1* + 3* = 4*

Shiro: "A level 4 Synchro… can it be?"

Lightning: "When a heart of justice shields the world by accepting sin, the world shall turn around from the arriving storm! Our dreams shattered, hail forth a new storm! Synchro summon!"

The burst of light was immense, and the sounds of horse hooves echoed from beyond.

Then, the monster emerged: a female rider atop of Sleipnir.

Lightning: "Cut us a path, my avatar: **Averia, Rider of Etro**!"

It was the female counterpart of Odin the Eidolon, with Lightning's face carved in as her own, and wielding a giant sword. ATK: 1500/ LV4

Shiro: "It's here."

Lightning: "My own avatar, and your worst nightmare. But it won't stop here. Trap card, open! (reveals) **Optima Change- Majin of Immortality**! (discards a card) By discarding a card while 2 or more Etro's agents exist on my side, I can summon two more from my Graveyard!"

Shiro: "You don't mean…"

Lightning: "That's right. Be reborn: Alexander, Bahamut, come forth!"

Claiming there was no shining portals or games of dancing light in this summon would be a big fat lie. To put it short, Alexander and Bahamut both returned and took their place next to their new master, on the edge of the formation.

Alexander: DEF: 4000

Bahamut: DEF: 2000

And now, this is the all-in-all state: Before Shiro, all of Etro's monsters lined up, from left to right: Alexander, Hecatoncheir, Averia, Brynhildr and Bahamut. And behind him, the rampaging fal'Cie Atomos, that was smashing anything too slow to evade it.

It was a grim call…

Lightning: "Shiro… Now begins the true test."

(to be continued)

* * *

><p>(BONUS!)<p>

Vanille: "First part concluded! We must thank everyone for supporting us, especially those who helped us fulfill Lightning's deck. Here's what you guys came up with:

-Sleipnir, Steed of Etro-

This simple, yet effective card contributed greatly, and was created by Phoenixian Stardust. Thanks a lot, you've been a real help.

-Storm Raider Lygeria-

An effective contribution to any deck, this Normal monster with a great reference to Lightning's theme was designed completely by a great friend ZeroIceDuelist. Keep it up, you should totally use that for your own story! (wink)

Once again, thank you all for helping us out. Your support mattered the most! And now, the results of the favorite monster competition. It sure wasn't easy to rank them all out. The ultimate rank-list looks like this."

10th place: Claymech Maximum

9th place: Shiva Shield

8th place: X-Ark Star Orca Prismark

7th place: Wizard of White

6th place: Averia, Rider of Etro

5th place: Frostland Archfiend

4th place: Diamond Dust Dragon

Vanille: "Now, the top 3 monsters are…"

Snow: "3rd place: **L-Nitro Plasma Rail**! An awesome biker monster that runs on liquid nitrogen. It's a Synchro Tuner that can protect it's allies by performing the Accel Synchro, how cool is that? I want one of those, check out the wheels: they're creating snow! That's me."

Fang: "2nd place: **Huriboh**! A small piece of fuzzball with a non-ice related relative. It's little but lethal, and can protect it's allies by taking the hit and minimizing the damage. Not to mention, it's so fluffyly cute and cuddly… Wait, why did I just say that?"

Vanille: "And now, the ultimate favorite monster under #1 is…"

Lightning: "Accel Synchro monster: **Mirrordust Dragon**. Diamond Dust's evolved state, it can decimate the opponent by negating effect damage and targeting effects, not to mention it can skip timeline and negate the opponent's Battle phase. A mirror such as this, you don't wish to break. It also has 3 pairs of wings, and can fly at the speed of over Mach 3… Wait, how does this matter?"

Vanille: "Yay, we're so close to the climax, let's keep it up! Wait, if this is the last arc, doesn't that mean I won't be appearing anymore to wink at the screen? So saaaad! (sob) But it was a fun time. On with Cold Saga!"

* * *

><p>Ending theme: "Kimi Ga Iru Kara" by Sayuri Sugawara, ("Final Fantasy XIII" japanese single)/

(scene artworks being shown as the credits roll…)

(instrumental start: Shiro next to Diamond Dust Dragon…)

(of Shiro being branded by Diamond Dust Dragon on a snowy plane;)

_**"Naitatte iin da yo"  
><strong>__**Kimi ga fui ni  
><strong>__**Sou ittekureta kara**_

(of Lightning witnessing Serah's crystalization…)  
><em><strong>Nanda ka ureshikute<br>**__**Namida ja naku  
><strong>__**Egao ga koboreta**_

(of Lightning and Hope finding Shiro for the first time, entombed in ice)  
><em><strong>Bukiyou sugiru kotoba de<br>**__**Kimi wo kizutsukete shimatta**_

(of Shiro meeting Vanille and Sazh in Palamecia prison cell, and creating Sparkling dust to cheer Vanille up;)  
><em><strong>Soredemo hanaretari shinai de<br>**__**Ima mo kou shite**_

(of Shiro talking to Domick before others in Vallis Media;)  
><em><strong>Sasae ni natte kureterun da<br>**__**Kitto...**_

(sceneshot of Shiro's duel with Milat on the frozen sea, with Frostland Archfiend and Claymech Maximum fighting…)  
><em><strong>Kanaetai negai<br>**__**Kanaetai yume**_

(of Shiro's duel with Brane in Palumpolum, with Diamond Dust Dragon and The Burning Antares on their respective sides)  
><em><strong>Todoketai<br>**__**Omoi subete**_

(of Shiro's duel with Jihl on Palamecia deck…)  
><em><strong>Shinji tsuzukeru koto ga kiseki wo yonde<br>**_(of Barthandelus' first appearance aboard Palamecia, fought by Eidolons)  
><em><strong>Mirai ni<br>**__**Tsunagatte yuku yo**_

(of the group witnessing Mirrordust Dragon's birth in the Fifth Ark)  
><em><strong>Zutto ne, zutto<br>**__**Mimamotteite hoshii**_

(of Shiro confronting Rosch and Lapsus Infinitum with Diamond Dust Dragon; Lightning's face in the background)

_**DEAR MY FRIEND.**_

(ultimately, a picture of Shiro and Lightning together, with him putting his arm around her shoulders…)

* * *

><p>(next time)<p>

Snow: "Things are looking hefty."

Hope: "Shiro, Lightning, hang in there!"

Lightning: "You intend to summon HIM?"

Shiro: "Our battle will always be eternal. It cannot be helped."

Serah: "Lightning!"

Lightning: "I will leave you alone."

Shiro: "There is only one thing I want from you…"

Shiro: "Next time, the last episode of Cold Saga: 'Sparkling Dust'. With your help, we've shattered our dream into wake!"

* * *

><p>Card intel:<p>

**Blaze Saber Warrior** (FIRE/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200)- When this card is Normal summoned, and you control no other monsters: you can Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Tuner monster from your hand; that monster's ATK becomes 0 and it's level is doubled.

**Backblade Synchron** (WIND/ level 2/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 100)- During your Standby phase, if there is a face-up Synchro monster on the field: you can Special summon this card from your Graveyard. Each player can use the effect of "Backblade Synchron" once during the duel.

**Optima Change- Rush Assault** (Trap, Continous)- Once per turn, you can activate the following effect if there is a face-up Synchro monster on your opponent's side of the field: select 1 level 4 or lower monster you control, and Special summon 1 monster from your deck with the same level as the selected monster. During the End phase: destroy all monsters summoned by this effect.

**Saber Lady** (EARTH/ level 2/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)- If this card attacks a face-down Defense position monster: destroy that monster with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. If this effect is used: change this card to face-up Defense position and increase it's ATK by 500.

**Storm Raider Lygeria** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Beast-Warrior-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600)- _This noble warrior liger is a silent killer in the wild. No one has pared nor survived against his fierce claws or fangs._

**Saber Ace **(WIND/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1500)- If this card inflicts Battle damage to your opponent, you can draw 1 card and reveal it. Then, shuffle 1 card from your hand to your deck.

**Sparkling Dust **(Trap, Continous)- Remove 1 "Diamond Dust Dragon" you control from play. Battle damage from direct attacks to both players become 0. If this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Special summon 1 your removed from play "Diamond Dust Dragon". During Your 3rd Standby phase after this card's activation: destroy this card.

**Optima Change- Rebellion **(Trap, Normal)- Equip to 1 Synchro monster you control. The equiped monster's effect is negated, and it's ATK becomes equal to it's original ATK, and it's ATK cannot be increased. Once, while equiped with this card, if the equiped monster destroys a monster by battle: draw 2 cards.

**Captain Battleclaw **(EARTH/ level 5/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1700)- If there is at least 1 "Ice Battleclaw" in your Graveyard: you can Special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Ice Battleclaw" from your Graveyard: during this turn, you can Normal summon an additional time.

**Shiva Sword** (WATER/ level 2/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 600/ DEF: 600)- If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro material for the Synchro summon of a Cryonite-type monster or "Diamond Dust Dragon": during your opponent's next Battle phase, one attacking monster loses 700 ATK.

**Frostland Front-Guard/ Guardian Jackfrost **(Synchro/ DARK/ level 7/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 2900)- 1 "Shiva" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
>- If this card is selected as an attack target: you can switch it to face-up Defense position. A monster that battles this card is changed to face-up Defense position after damage calculation.<p>

**Sleipnir, Steed of Etro** (LIGHT/ level 2/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600)- When this card is Normal summoned: you can add 1 "Optima Change" card from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Snychro material for the Synchro summon of an "Etro" monster: that monster gains 500 ATK.

**Optima Change- Vanguard** (Trap, Normal)- If a Defense position monster you control is destroyed by battle: Special summon that monster in face-up Defense position. If it's destroyed by battle during this turn: the Battle phase ends.

**Blitz Saber** (EARTH/ level 2/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)- When this card is Special summoned: increase the levels of all non-Synchro monsters you control by an amount equal to their original levels. If a monster's level becomes 8 or higher by this effect: it is destroyed.

**Blue Midget** (FIRE/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 700/ DEF: 600)- Once per turn, you can Special summon 1 "Blue Giant" from your hand; it cannot attack during this turn. If this card and "Blue Giant" are sent to the Graveyard as Synchro materials, you can increase all player's Life points by 1000, then draw 1 card.

**Saber Blaster** (FIRE/ level 3/ Tuner/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 700/ DEF: 1500)- Once per turn, you can send 1 face-up card you control to the Graveyard to Special summon 1 "Beacon token" (Machine-type/ FIRE/ level 1/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0). The "Beacon token" cannot attack, and if it battles, Battle damage becomes 0.

**Optima Change- Majin of Immortality** (Trap, Normal)- If you control 2 or more "Etro" Synchro monsters: discard 1 card; special summon 2 "Etro" Synchro monsters in face-up Defense position. Their Battle position cannot be changed.


	19. Sparkling Dust

New Bodhum, 13 AF, night…

The village now in full glory stood proud and strong ashore of Pulse. It's been 13 years after the Day of Ragnarok.

In the distance, the glittering pillar and the crystal shell of Cocoon stood skyward, like nothing is ever going to break it down. Rest asured, it won't. The night sky was so clear, the stars were twinkling just like songs claim they do, and this light made Cocoon's crystal shell glitter in eternal ranbows.

Then, there was something else: across the sky, a trail of sparkling dust was stretching, left by an yet unkown flying source.

At a house quite near the shore, a happily married couple has made their home and lived their lives in peace and prosperity. The house is quite difficult to miss: there is a bus-sized doghouse next to it where a massive enpetted Behemoth King was sleeping.

Originally with only one floor, the house now stood a bit higher than before, and had a second floor which was holding a child's room. That's right, the couple had a kid, a healthy 8-year-old daughter. We know the names of the couple, but the daughter's name is still out of reach, so she will be refered to only as "child".

The family's name was the Vilierses.

It was deep night, but the child was not sleeping. From her room, she kept looking out the window and into the night-sky, beholding the stars like they were diamonds. But, instead of awing and rejoycing, something was troubling her. She seemed frightened, as if she went to bed after hearing a ghost story. There was something in the night that was keeping her awake, too afraid to fall asleep.

So, instead of cuddling into her sheats comfortaly, she kept clentching her blanket and hugging her Carbuncle plushie.

And then, she heard it: a loud roar in the distance, echoing all over the skies. It sounded like it belonged to a powerful creature, it's magnitude easily mistaken for a distant storm.

The child hid under her blanket, only to peek out of it moments later. She tried to look out the window, frightened if the roar will return. In the distance, she could have sworn to have seen a shape flying around the Cocoon pillar: it looked like a glittering dragon of sorts. And when she tried to look closer to examine it… pair of large eyes got in front of her face!

Child: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The child had a minor heart-attack (in a way), and fell back in her bed. But fortunately…

The eyes belonged to a creature right in front of her. It looked like a feral Behemoth King, but was much smaller. A cub, but even in this age, it's size was almost equal to that of a grown-up human. The cub's large eyes gave it a funny appearance, and neither it's ribbon-like ears nor the horn crest were fully grown. It was moving it's tail left and right like a puppy. It was a relief.

Child: "(sigh) Oh, it's you, Growl."

Behemoth cub: "Growl."

The cub climbed into the child's bed, and snuggled into the kid's chest, asking for a back-rub. The child petted the cub behind it's ears, and Growl made itself comfortable in the soft futon.

Moments later, the lights went on, and an adult entered the room, finding the child with her pet in bed, wide awake. It was her mother:

Serah: "What happened? I heard a scream."

You'd barely recognize Serah in this display, a fine woman she grew into: a bit taller than before, her lips were a bit redder and she was wearing a blue sleeping-dress. It's been 13 years, after all, changes were bound to happen.

However, as a mom, you'd be surprised how her behavior changed from her times as a simple guide of l'Cie. She was in charge now.

Serah: "Growl, get of the bed. I don't feel like cleaning your mess again."

She ordered the cub to get down, which it reluctantly did, and then Serah sat down on the bed next to her daughter, who was hugging her Carbuncle plushie in fear her mom might be mad. (trust me, forget everything you know and note this: you DON'T want to see Serah get angry, just as much as you want to see her sister the same way)

Serah: "What's the matter, angel? Can't sleep?"

Child: "(moofs) It's nothing."

Serah: "I can tell when something's bothering you. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Child: "… I'm… I'm scared."

Serah: "Scared of what?"

Child: "(looks at Serah) Does it not bother you… That sound? And the monster?"

About that time, that distant roar reoccured, causing the child to tremble in fear. But Serah, she knew what it really was.

Serah: "What, that's the reason? Silly, that's not a monster. It's our friend."

Child: "But… I heard you speak. You and daddy… and aunt and uncle keep calling it 'monster'. And… all the other kids say, if you're a naughty kid, it comes to your house and eats you at night."

Serah: "Are you a naughty kid?"

Child: "I… (cries) I didn't eat my vegetable today, I fed them to Growl. I'm sorry, mommy, I love your cooking, I didn't mean to upset you, so I…"

At this point, Serah knocked the child's head a little, then lifted her head up so she could see her smiling face. Then, she wiped the tears of her child's cheek and patted her head.

Serah: "Silly daughter of mine, that's no reason to be upset. What would aunt Lightning tell if she saw such a crybaby now?"

Child: "She… I guess, she'd be upset as well."

Serah then picked a small box that was lying on a shelf next to the bed, opened it, and showed it's content: it contained a small silver bracelet whose rim was discontinued, and ended in two branches holding an edgy saphire of sorts. (it's the same accessory Shiro saw in his dream with Lightning)

Serah: "You remember this? Aunt Lightning gave it to you, remember?"

Child: "(nods) Hm. (takes the box)"

Serah: "You see, someone very important to her once gave her that as a present, and she gave it to you, because you are a very important someone to her as well. (pats the child's head) She knows how strong you are, see? What does a monster frighten you?"

Child: "But… it is a monster, is it not?"

Serah: "Yes, it is. But there's no helping it. You and I are both humans. Grunt and Grawl-chi are both beasts. And our dear friend there is a monster. However… it is a good monster."

Child: "A good monster?"

Serah: "That's right. Look."

They both looked out the window to observe the trail of sparkling dust in the sky, and saw the flying creature that left the careful observation, the shape of the monster was clear: a white dragonic entity, Mirrordust Dragon, was flying loops over Pulse. Once again, it was roaring.

Serah: "If you listen carefully, you'll hear it's actually singing."

Child: "It sings?"

Serah: "Yes, it does. Maybe not as pretty as your mommy, but it's speaking to all of us. To always look out for us, always love us, no matter the hazard. That is… as a promise a friend of us left."

By this point, the child stopped crying and smiled widely.

Child: "Uncle Shiro, was it him?"

Serah: "See, you're smiling again."

Serah tucked the child in, and covered it with a blanket, then gave her the Carbuncle plushie to keep her warm.

Serah: "Now go back to sleep, okay honey? No monsters will bother you, I promise."

Child: "Mommy…"

Serah: "Hm?"

Child: "Could you… Tell the story again?"

Serah: "(smiles) You never get sick of it, do you? Very well, but right after that, you go to sleep, understood?"

Child: "(smiles) Yep, I promise."

So, as Serah kept warming the kid's bed by cuddling it's blancket, she slowly formed the toughts that she was to speak, in form of the story.

Serah: "There was once a prince from a far away land. It was very cold and very unfriendly to him, so the prince escaped on a white carriage to Pulse. That's when the prince met the princess Lightning."

Child: "I thought her name was Sparky."

Serah: "Right, sorry. Anyway, the two did not go along well at the start, but eventually grew closer as the prince called forth a powerful dragon with Sparky's strength, and brought down the big bad fal'Cie that was tormenting the world."

Child: "Is that when Cocoon fell? And aunties Vanille and Fang…"

Serah: "Don't change the subject, that's a whole different story."

Child: "I'm sorry."

Serah: "Then, the prince decided it was time to leve Pulse, but was wondering if he left something behind. Something very important. Just then, Sparky challenged him to a duel, to test his strength, and during this very duel, the two of them… they clashed fiercly…"

* * *

><p>Mah'Habara Subterra, 0AF, close to dusk;<p>

The terrain was housing the most unhospitable enviorment imaginable. A massive tunnel with lots of scraps and broken constructs burried into the ground. There was plenty of room for a speed-run…

If it wasn't for the rampaging fal'Cie Atomos rolling about. This being was literally a huge rolling crash-ball, moving at the speed of a railtrain.

Unfortunately, that was also the spot where Shiro and Lightning were having a Riding Duel, both railing speed in front of the rolling Atomos, so sudden halts and turning backs were out of the question.

But Lightning was having it all fair and well. It's Shiro's side that was hosed: he was stuck driving right between Atomos… and this:

The current status of the duel:

Lightning: "This is where your true strength will come to show!"

Lightning: LP: 3300/ SC: 6

Her side was a real nightmare image to any opponent: all five Etro Synchros lined up in a devastating combo! From left to right:

**Alexander, Guardian of Etro:** DEF: 4000

**Hecatoncheir, Gigas of Etro:** ATK: 2900

**Averia, Rider of Etro:** ATK: 1500

**Brynhildr, Sldier of Etro:** ATK: 2600

**Bahamut, Wyvern of Etro:** DEF: 2000

And on Shiro's side, without mentioning the rampaging Atomos behind him:

Shiro: LP: 2300/ SC: 6

He only had two monsters: two Synchro Cryonite-type Frostland. One of them resembled a demon, the other was carrying two massive shields.

**Frostland Archfiend**: ATK: 2200

**Frostland Front-Guard**: ATK: 1900

He also had a face-down, and an active Trap called **Sparkling Dust**.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the scene was observed via holoscreen by their friends in Oerba. They didn't sound too delighted.<p>

Snow: "Things are looking hefty. It's getting seriously dangerous."

Hope: "If either one of them slows down, Atomos will crush them, isn't that a bit too extreme?"

Sazh: "I wish we knew about this demolition derby before we let her set it up. I want to participate a wedding, not a funeral!"

Serah: "They'll be fine."

Sazh: "Pardon?"

Serah: "They both know the risk. It was meant to be dangerous from the start. Lightning, she… She wants Shiro to fight with full power."

* * *

><p>But, the sister did not share the same enthusiastic thoughts.<p>

Lightning: "_If my attacks hit, Shiro could get severely damaged and slow down. I didn't think Atomos would catch up on us on such short notice. I want to show him how strong I am. But… If I misact, Shiro could…"_

She looked back at Shiro, with an obvious mark of serious concern on her face. She must have thought Shiro thought of her as crazy to pick a field like this. He must have really hated her right now.

But, when she saw his face through the vizor… He was smirking!

Lightning: _"Huh? Shiro is…"_

Without a second doubt, she performed a 180 degree turn and faced Shiro while driving backwards, and declared:

Lightning: "Battle! Averia, Rider of Etro, strike down his Archfiend!"

From the middle of her formation, Averia rode forth, brandishing her mighty blade…

Lightning: "During battle phase, through Averia's special monster effect, she gains 400 Attack points for every Synchro monster on the field. That counts both yours and mine, a total of seven!"

… her sword was shining brighty, and an aura of power surrounded Averia. ATK: 4300

Lightning: _"With this strike I will deal 2400 points of damage and win… unless you do something about it, Shiro! Please, survive this!"_

And just as Averia was about to slash down Shiro's Archfiend…

Shiro: "I never fear death. And if it comes as a gift from you, I'll accept it gladly. But that would mean leaving you alone again, which is not what I promised you. We will both live this! Trap, open!"

His trap card was revealed. It's artwork was depicting Blue Giant frozen and shattered, while Blue Midget leaped out of it's chest surrounded in a bright orange aura.

Shiro: "This Trap is called **Frozen Glory**, and through it's effect… I remove both my Cryonites from play!"

Before Averia came any closer, both Frostland Archfiend and Frost-Guard simply vanished into thin air. This made the rider halt and return to it's place in formation.

Shiro: "As the cost has been payed, I can now draw 3 cards. You, on the other hand, can draw 2 cards. (draws)"

Lightning: "How clever. (draws) I can continue the battle now, but with Sparkling Dust in play direct damage would be nullified. You executed the perfect dodge."

* * *

><p>Sazh: "Phew, what a relief, I almost had a heart attack back there. (bends down) I'm getting to old for this, I need a break."<p>

Dajh: "Hehehe, daddy, you look funny."

Hope: "(sweatdrops) Uhm… It's not you who's dueling, you know?"

Snow: "(sweatdrops) Yeah, imagine how Shiro and Lightning must feel."

Sazh: "That much adrenalline would kill me, no doubt. I'm just a pilot, mechanic and gunman, no way am I to be a duelist."

Serah: "(smiles) _But…_ (looks at the screen) _Unless a reversal occurs… One of them might get seriously injured."_

* * *

><p>Lightning: "You're full of surprises. Now, the stage is all yours! (seta a card) I set a card, and end my turn. On your next turn, Sparkling Dust will fade, and Diamond Dust must return. It'll be a do-or-loose situation, Shiro!"<p>

Shiro: "I am aware of that. And with it… I will bring down that wall of Etro on your side!"

Lightning: "You sure? Then come. I dare you."

By the way, they were both smiling, completely disregarding Atomos behind them.

That's when Shiro put his hand on the top card… And drew.

Shiro: "My turn!"

* * *

><p><strong>opening song: Mai Kariyuki: 'HEART&SOUL' („Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny", 2007)/**

(during the opening instrumental, the cards keep streaming across the screen… notable individuals flash: Diamond Dust, Averia, Bahamut, Huriboh, Frostland Archfiend, and many more)

**Cold Saga: Last Chapter**

(Shiro performing a draw…)  
><em><strong>Menomae no genjitsu<strong>_  
>(… Lightning pulling her blade out…)<br>_**Subeteha shinjitsu**_  
>(the two of them face each other and smile)<em><strong><br>**__**Karadachuu de uke tome tai**__**  
><strong>_

(quickly, cast's appearance in differently colored background: Snows (blue background), Sazh (green), Vanille (orange), Hope (yellow) and Fang (purple))  
><em><strong>Kiri tatsu asa demo<br>Arashi no yoru demo  
>Mae dakewomitsumetai<strong>_

(Shiro and Lightning reach out to each other in mid-fall)  
><em><strong>Itsuka<strong>_  
>(when they reach, a flash occurs, and Diamond Dust Dragon emerges)<em><strong><br>Kieru inochi nara**_

(A slideshow of characters and their monsters in the background:)  
><em><strong>Saibou no sou<strong>_  
>(… Milat and Claymech Maximum; Brane with The Burning Antares…)<em><strong><br>Hitotsubu mo**_  
>(… Domick with Celestial Shining Star, Rosch with Lapsus Infinitum…)<em><strong><br>Muda ni**_  
>(… Serah with Grunt?;)<em><strong><br>Shinai  
>Ikikata shiyou<br>**_(a quick zoom-in into the Cocoon's pillar, now showing Fang's and Vanille's floating crystal)_**  
><strong>_

(Shirio tightens his glove…)  
><em><strong>DON'T GIVE IT UP! <strong>__**  
><strong>_

(out of three Synchro Rings, Frostland Archfiend, Lancer and Knight emerge;)  
><em><strong>Tatakatte zenshinzenrei<br>**_(out of the Ice Battleclaw- Fairy Ice-Cone Combo, Diamond Dust Dragon emerges and takes flight;)  
><em><strong>Tsuki susun de BURN! BURN! BURNING!<strong>_

(Huriboh jubilantly spinning in the air, before being caught and cuddled by Serah, next to Dajh who is cuddling the chocobo chick)  
><em><strong>Motto tsuyoku naritai<strong>_

(Shiro's brand bursts, and above him, Diamond Dust Dragon blow up into the advanced Mirrordust Dragon)  
><em><strong>GIVE IT TO ME!<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Kyouri zutto**__**  
><strong>_

(Shiro is driving King Blizzard on a plane while a flock of Chocobos runs beside him…)  
><em><strong>Sonawa tta tousoushin to<strong>_  
>(… along with Grunt)<br>_**Sazuka tta koujoushin de**_

(a zoom-in across a dark plane, with Yunata in the distance, eventually zooming into her eye…)  
><em><strong>Donna kurayami ni ite mo<strong>__**?  
><strong>_(… where a card flashes)_**  
>DON'T GIVE IT UP!<strong>_  
>(Diamond Dust Dragon carrying Lightning across the skies of Pulse)<em><strong><br>**__**Hikari wo mezashi tai HEART & SOUL**_

(instrumental finish: a slideshow of the following: the Eidolons, the l'Cie, then Shiro and Lightning, and finally they all overlap in a major screenshot with Diamond Dust atop of the background…)

**Last Episode: Sparkling Dust**

* * *

><p>Insert song: "Clear Mind" by Masaaki Endoh/

The state of crisis continued in the Subterra. Shiro was still stuck in the middle of a crash-sandwitch between Lightning's order of Etro and the indiscriminante Atomos. Then, he drew his card, and looked at it.

Shiro: LP: 2500/ SC: 7

Lightning: LP: 3300/ SC: 7

He smiled.

Shiro: "Falcon Vision!"

His eyes flashed with a weird blue light, and in his sight, he saw this:

_In a space full of cards, lines crossed together with each other. One formed at his Trap, Sparkling Dust, turning into Diamond Dust Dragon, then a monster appearing and linking to Lightning's face-down card and one unrevealed card he held. Then that card, which was a monster, linked with the previous one, and a Synchro monster emerged in the crossing, this linking with Diamond Dust in a shining flash, creating another Synchro, and this crossing with a Spell card, at which point the sight exploded like a supernova._

That was his vision.

* * *

><p>Serah: "What do you think he drew?"<p>

Snow: "I'm not sure, but I can't wait to see it."

* * *

><p>Shiro: "It's been three turns since I played Sparkling Dust, and because of this, it is destroyed."<p>

The Trap card next to him suddenly shattered into a gentle breeze of sparkling dust that looked like a living breeze of snow.

Shiro: "Then, the banished monster, Diamond Dust Dragon, can return to the field. (his brand lights up) Appear, my Comandee Spirit! **Diamond Dust Dragon**!"

The shattered dust then gathered up, in a glorious whirlwind effect, and a powerful roar as sweet as a song was heard. From the glittering winds, Diamond Dust Dragon emerged and spread it's wings. ATK: 2300/ LV7

_**Karamitsuku jikan furikitte  
>Genkai made buttobashite<br>Girigiri no omoi tsunai dara iku no sa MY WAY**_

The agents of Etro observed their new enemy with caution. Despite the low stats, this very monster has worked wonders in defeating far more frightening opponents. Diamond Dust Dragon took a look at the opposing team, then at the huge Atomos behind him. It's oppinion: it roared in power.

Lightning: "It returned, Diamond Dust Dragon. Your finest ace. But you are aware, Shiro, should he come to harm here, you will feel the consequences."

Without replying, Shiro simply made his next move:

_**Akaku tagiru jōnetsu daite  
>MONOCHROME no keshiki o nuke tara<br>NON STOP de ikkini oikoshite ike **_

Shiro: "I Normal summon **L-Nitro Steam Eater**!"

His summoned monster looked like a big, black shark with bright blue armor and with blue lines crossing over it's body. It's gear, consisting out of various steaming turbines and winged fins, also contained a pair of exhaust pipes for cold vapor at the spot where it's gills usually belong. ATK: 1000/ LV2

* * *

><p>Hope: "What the, L-Nitro…!"<p>

Sazh: "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Snow: "There's only one possible situation when he draws out those crancks."

* * *

><p>Lightning: "Don't tell me… You intend to summon <em>him<em>?"

_**Dare yori mo hayaku tadori tsuki tai  
>Mamoru beki hito ga irukara <strong>_

Shiro: "Your strength coomes from the goddess of crystal dreams. And I swore not to use such strength and show you my own power. Your strength is crystal. Mine… Is speed! L-Nitro Steam Eater's monster effect activates! By banishing a Cryonite from my hand, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card my opponent controls! Mist Vapor!"

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!  
><strong>__**Motto hageshiku  
><strong>__**Hashire furikaeru koto nante  
><strong>__**Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD**_

Shiro discarded a card from his hand, and the image of this card appeared falling in the depths of an abyss in Steam Eater's jaws. Once it closed the mouth, Steam Eater re-opened it, this time releasing a spiraling blow of cold wind right at Lightning's face-down card. It flipped before shattering completely.

Lightning: "That was **Optima Change- Tactical Avenger**. But… Against what's comming it would have been of no use after all. How do you proceed?"

Shiro: "I use the monster effect of the monster I just banished: **L-Nitro Voyager**!"

The card that fell into the abyss earlier suddenly resurfaced…

Shiro: "When this card is removed from play, it can be Special summoned by removing from play any other card from my Graveyard. (picks a card) I remove from play **Blue Midget**, and Special summon Voyager."

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!  
><strong>__**Atsuku moyashite  
><strong>__**Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chira se  
><strong>__**FULL THROTTLE de**_

… and next to Shiro, a portal shaped like a large blue eye appeared, and his monster hovered through there: it looked like a blue satelite with an extendable radio dish that was covering it's screen like a bloom, and also had a pair of wing-shaped sonar pannels with blue lines coursing through them. ATK: 100/ LV1

Shiro: "Here goes! I tune the level 2 L-Nitro Steam Eater with the level 2 Tuner monster L-Nitro Voyager!"

_**Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

The satelite flew forwards, and by spinning it's radio dish rapidly, it produced a single Synchro ring before vanishing through the same eye-shaped portal again. The shark-like Steam Eater flew through this ring, uniting the inner lights.

2* + 1* = 3*

Shiro: "Desired liberty will reach the fields of crystal mist. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake! Synchro summon!"

The lightburst revealed a pair of narrow red eyes, and out of it, a vehicle-like monster emerged, like a true stuntman, flipping forwards over and over like a mid-air sommersault.

Shiro: "Full throttle, Synchro Tuner, **L-Nitro Plasma Rail**!"

The monster extended it's long claws and took it's pose next to Diamond Dust Dragon. ATK: 1300/ LV3

* * *

><p>Hope: "Here comes!"<p>

Sazh: "Hold on to your shorts, everyone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kodoku to fuan o hikizu ta<br>Muryoku na hibi bu kowashite  
>Mō DASH de ima o tsukinukero nai techa<br>NO WAY**_

Just about then, Atomos has started accelerating, and almost caught up with Shiro…

Lightning: "No… Shiro, the fal'Cie!"

Shiro: "Is my least concern. My opponent is in front of me, not behind me. (his brand ignites) This is the power… (it overshines) I have found here! Let's go, accelerate! Clear Mind!"

_**Me ni mie nai nani ka ni obie  
>GRIP kika nai CORNER ja<br>Mayoi wa kinmotsu da ze kakugo kanryo**_

His eyes flashed anew, this time in a powerful blue stream of warp space. Simultaneously, King Blizzard accelerated greatly, producing a bursting rainbow colored aura around him up to the point where his visage was no longer visible. Around him, Diamond Dust Dragon and L-Nitro Plasma Rail lined up in an accelerating formation. Atomos was no longer catching up with him.

Lightning: _"Even now? Shiro is incredible, not loosing sight of his true goal even when such peril persists."_

Shiro: "I tune the level 7 Synchro monster Diamond Dust Dragon… with the level 3 Synchro Tuner L-Nitro Plasma Rail!"

As speed was increasing, the formation became tighter and tighter. Eventually, Plasma Rail came first, and dissolved into 3 huge rings, fusing them with the track beneath him so that both Diamond Dust and King Blizzard could pass through.

_**Mada dare mo mi ta koto nai ashita e  
>Omae-tsure kaze ni naru no sa <strong>_

Shiro: "World of illusions, show your true face as reflected by the sea of crystal dreams. With sparkling dust, shatter that dream into wake!"

7* + 3* = 10*!

Their inner lights united, and out of speed, Shiro has crafted a new card, which materialized before him, and he grabbed it screaming:

Shiro: "ACCEL SYNCHRO!"

The image took it's shape: that of a dragon.

Then, the entire formation vanished, as if it was swallowed by a warp portal. There was only Lightning and her ranks of Etro monsters lined up in Atomos' path.

Lightning: "Gone… Then that means…"

She drove a bit aside, without reducing speed, and next to her, a massive burst opened up that same portal, that essence of speed, which is where Shiro came out from. And next to him, for a brief moment, she could see the face of his ultimate monster flying next to her before it flew ahead of Shiro in front of her.

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!  
><strong>__**Motto tōku e  
><strong>__**Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa  
><strong>__**Buchikome RED ZONE**_

Shiro: "Reach the skies, **Mirrordust Dragon**!"

So it was, his ultimate monster: the dragon turned sharply and headed up into the air, spinning at great speed. Faster, faster, and even faster, up to the point when it equaled a twister in speed, and then…

He halted, in mid air, suddenly, and spread it's wings for the world to see: the brilliance, the power, the luster. Birth of Mirrordust Dragon! ATK: 3200/ LV10

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!  
><strong>__**Iki teru kagiri  
><strong>__**Hakanakute mo kagayaite i tai  
><strong>__**FULL SPEED de  
><strong>__**Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

Lightning: "He called it…"

Lightning observed her new rival, the powerful, never before defeated form of Diamond Dust that was Mirrordust. So far, she saw it as a shooting star, something that makes miracles happen and wishes come true. But now, in it's awing shadow, she had to see it as a threat.

* * *

><p>Serah: "That's Mirrordust!"<p>

Dajh: "Daddy, daddy, can I ride that too?"

Sazh: "Not before you're old enough to have grandchildren of your own."

Snow: "So… Did the tables turn?"

Hope: "Not exactly. Mirrordust Dragon has 3200 Attack points, more than any of Lightning's monsters. But…"

Dajh: "But what?"

Hope: "But Lightning still has the upper hand. Her ace, Averia, Rider of Etro, has an ability that gives her more power up to the number of Synchros on the field. That's 400 a piece, meaning a total of 3900. Shiro will have to defeat at least 2 of her Synchro monsters before he can mess with that kind of power. But the real problem is that Alexander, Guardian of Etro, that can block attacks from monsters with 3000 or more Attack points. Even with power, Shiro's dragon might not be able to perform enough damage to cap the difference."

Sazh: "Meaning, he's hosed one way or another?"

Serah: "No he isn't. You think too much about Mirrordust's power. But It's not Mirrordust Dragon that has the power, it's Shiro. It's the duelist's spirit that counts, he can break that wall."

Snow: "Since when are you cheering against Lightning?"

Serah: "Huh? (blushes) Ehhhhhhh, nevermind, I was just in the moment, you know…!"

* * *

><p>Lightning: "Is that it? Is that your best shot?"<p>

Without replying, Shiro picked a card up… and it glew.

Lightning: "What?"

Shiro: "I play the Spell card: **Prism Garret**!"

After he played it, a warning appeared on his screen, to whose question to proceed he selected "Yes."

Lightning: "A non-Speed Spell… Can it be… Infinite Speed Life combo?"

Shiro: "When a Spell card other than a Speed Spell is played, that duelist must take 2000 points of damage."

A lightning bolt appeared above Shiro, aiming for his head…

Shiro: "However, Mirrordust Dragon negates all effect damage dealt to my Life points with Infinite Life!"

… But it never hit him. Mirrordust Dragon's very presence vibrated a pulsar wave emittion whose ressonance was enough to undo the bolt before it even reached Shiro.

Shiro: "Prism Garret's effect targets a Dragon-type Synchro monster, and I select Mirrordust Dragon himself. By negating any further attacks and attack bonuses on my side, Mirrordust Dragon can attack as many times this turn as the number of monsters on my opponent's side!"

Lightning: "That's five attacks!"

Shiro: "Finally, I use the effect of **Speed World S**: By paying my 5 Speed counters, Mirrordust Dragon gains 1000 additional Attack points!"

Shiro: SC 2

A marvelous power was now coursing Mirrordust's body, radiating his being with a luminant glow that was penetrating the very air around him. The dragon sang in contribution to it's newfound power.

Mirrordust Dragon: ATK: 4200

Lightning: "Forty-two hundred?"

Shiro: "That should be enough to penetrate your defenses."

He turned around to face Lightning while driving backwards.

Shiro: "This Mirrordust Dragon is the power I have discovered from the bonds I have learned to share, infused with the power of my own spirit. Battle!"

Lightning: "In battle phase, Averia's Attack points increase by 400 for each Synchro monster on the field!"

Averia, Rider of Etro: ATK: 3900

Shiro: "Go, Mirrordust Dragon, attack Alexander! Cosmic Arrow!"

Mirrordust assumed it's attack pose, by putting both arms close to his chest and spreading the curved spikes on his gauntlets, then stratifying it's tail and neck while spreading and enlighting his wings. It's radiance has by now reached the save level as a lightning bolt. It's speed in flight has increased, and in order to maintain the aerodynamics, the dragon narrowed it's wings making it, all in all, appear like an arrow.

The dragon's mark was Alexander on Lightning's side.

_**CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING!  
><strong>__**Motto hageshiku  
><strong>__**Hashire furikaeru koto nante  
><strong>__**Deki nai ONE WAY ROAD**_

Lightning: "Alexander's monster effect activates: he can negate an attack of a monster that has over 3000 attack points. Big Wall!"

Alexander's body also started to shapeshift, enclosing his arms into his torso and hunching it down a little, while simultaneously summoning a few rook-shaped towers that fused with him and formed what appeared to be a castle-like wall.

When Mirrordust's mach-thrust impaled that form, Alexander produced a powerful forcefield that repeled the dragon's attack. Tried as he wanted, he was forced back, and reverted back to his original form.

Lightning: "Successfully blocked."

Shiro: "That was only shot one. I have 4 left. Attack Alexander again! Cosmic Arrow-Shot Two!"

Mirrordust regained the arrow form, and sped it's way to Alexander. This time, there was no stopping him. He penetrated the Eidolon, causing him to lean back and welp in pain as the hole in it's body expanded, then blew up. Lightning could feel the debris of the impact impaling her face like sharp dust.

Averia: ATK: 3500

Shiro: "Next, attack Bahamut! Cosmic Arrow Shot Three!"

The dragon returned and flew at lightning speed, this time aiming it's nose at the defending Bahamut. On impact, a massive percentage of Bahamut's body was torn apart, and the Eidolon was obliterated.

Averia: ATK: 3100

_**DON'T STOP, KEEP ON ROLLING!  
><strong>__**Motto tōku e  
><strong>__**Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa  
><strong>__**Buchikome RED ZONE**_

Shiro: "Next target is Hecatoncheir: Cosmic Arrow Shot Four!"

The dragon turned again, and rammed Hecatoncheir with it's blitz-fast body. The impact shattered the mechanical construction and instantly destroyed the Eidolon. This time, damage was also dealt.

Lightning: LP: 2000

Averia: ATK: 2700

_**KEEP ON, BURNING SOUL!  
>Atsuku moyashite<br>Arashi no yō ni subete o ke chirase**_

Shiro: "Finally, attack Brynhildr! Shot Five!"

The dragon turned back a final time, and rammed Brynhildr into the belly, destroying her appearance instantly.

Lightning: "Ghh!"

_**FULL THROTTLE de**_

Lightning: LP: 400

Averia: ATK: 2300

* * *

><p>Serah: "Five hits!"<p>

Snow: "What a turn-over!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FULL SPEED de<strong>_

Lightning could complain how she just lost a perfectly set up field. But she didn't. She was glad Shiro went against her all-out.

But then…

_**Iku ze CLEAR MIND**_

Due to the excessive damage, Queen Storm, her D-Wheel, suddenly lost speed.

Lightning: "What?"

Shiro: "(gasp)"

This loss meant a sudden brake in her movements, and increased distance between her and Shiro. But more importantly… It made her get closer to the rampaging Atomos.

* * *

><p>Sazh: "What?"<p>

Hope: "Oh no!"

* * *

><p>Atomos was a born fal'Cie, he'd continue rolling and smashing things up before him no matter what comes in it's way. And just now, that something happened to be Lightning!<p>

She managed to return her previous acceleration, but the rolling spine of Atomos was now catching up to her at a dangerous rate.

Lightning: "Confound it!"

Seeing her master in danger, Averia rode up to her, and with a mighty swing of her blade, she tried to take a stand against Atomos. But the rolling fal'Cie was still moving at a high speed, and only sparks errupted on the spot where Averia was holding her blade against it.

It seemed as if the sword was going to break, and the Rider of Etro was almost at her strength's limits.

* * *

><p>Serah: "Lightning!"<p>

Snow: "This can't end like this!"

* * *

><p>Just as it seemed over…<p>

Shiro: "Go, Mirrordust Dragon, help her!"

The dragon resumed it's arrow form, and launched a direct attack against Atomos' spine. On impace, it started pushing against it, enduring the force of it's speed and the weight of it's body. Averia looked up to the beast in awe of it's power. Despite it's overwhelming strength, Mirrordust was still a pawn compared to Atomos, so it was a real David vs. Goliath scene. As Mirrordust Dragon was holding it's arms against the rolling fal'Cie, it's palms were starting to burn and smoke…

That same feeling of agonizing pain was present in Shiro's palms.

Shiro: "GHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lightning: "Shiro, you… (to Averia) Averia, lower!"

Upon hearing her command, Averia lashed her blade and attacked the lower half of Atomos with her Zantetsuken, again bringing forth sparks like those of a sword grindstone. Her and Mirrordust, they were holding Atomos back together.

* * *

><p>Sazh: "Such teamwork in the middle of a battle!"<p>

Snow: "If they're going to survive this, they need to work together!"

Hope: "Right. Shiro, Lightning, hang in there!"

* * *

><p>And with the resistance of both monsters…<p>

Shiro: "Our bonds…"

Lightning: "… must overcome everything!"

Atomos actually started to slow down. Both monsters realized that.

Shiro&Lightning: "Attack together!"

By performing a powerful simultaneous push, both Mirrordust and Averia put their backs and spirits into a great attack.

And the impact, it was great on Atomos.

Not only did they overpower his rolling… They tilted his very axis of movement! It was like watching a massive globe whose prime meridian moved from it's original spot across the equador and turn it's axis by even more sharp angles.

Another similtaneous blow from both monsters, on opposite poles of the Atomos globe…

And the fal'Cie was sent flying, tossed and rolling out of control above ground! It was spinning wildly under incorrect angles like a tossed volleyball. On the next turn in the road, as Shiro and Lightning both took the turn, Atomos crashed into the wall, lying sideways and ceasing to work after it realized it was tilt out of function.

Shiro: "Yes!"

Lightning: "We did it!"

* * *

><p>Snow: "Alright!"<p>

Sazh: "There's a lesson for us all. Even the mighty fal'Cie are no match against the power of teamwork. (leans down) Baaah, but don't scare me like that ever again!"

The friends observing smiled widely. Serah even let out a tear of joy.

Serah: _"Heheh… I'm glad."_

* * *

><p>So, the ride continued.<p>

Lightning: "Shiro… I'm sorry you had to do that."

Shiro: "It's fine. I bear the responsibility of protecting you, remember?"

Lightning: "What?"

Shiro: "The Half-Heart Maiden… have you ever heard of it?"

Lightning: "(nods) Yes, Vanille and Fang told me about it. They said Diamond Dust Dragon is the creature mentioned there."

Shiro: "That is correct. But the story holds a moral message. It speaks of a maiden whose half heart was stolen, but that is in fact a metaphor. The heart, you see, is not split in the tale only. That heart resides in souls of all humans. When we feel incomplete, it's because the other half of our heart that we need resides in someone else, and that someone misses it's own heart that resides in us. They complete each other, and only by meeting can they find true happiness."

Lightning: "Huh? (blushes) _Is he… implying…"_

Shiro: "I believe… I have found my other half. Lightning, what about you?"

Lightning: "Huh, me?"

Shiro: "This duel was never about victory, but about bonds. Through this battle, I felt someone else's heartbeats race through my body. How about you?"

Lightning: "I… Shiro, I understand you. But… You are the blizzard, and I am the storm. Our forces, they cancel each other out. We can combine powers, but we cannot exhibit them at the same time. One must always topple the other."

Shiro: "You…"

Lightning: "You understand… don't you?"

Shiro: "I do. Our battle will always be eternal. It cannot be helped."

Lightning: "It's like winds striking against each other. The closer we get, themore damage is dealt. Perhaps… perhaps I made the wrong choice."

Shiro only glared at Lightning's hung face. It seemed to take forever for him to speak.

Shiro: "The battle is not over yet. Our answer must still be found. (raises his brand) Mirrordust Dragon's monster effect activates!"

Mirrordust dragon roared next to him.

Shiro: "When Mirrordust Dragon destroys a monster in battle, by banishing Mirrordust until my next Standby phase, I cancel my opponent's next Battle phase."

That's when Mirrordust's image shattered, like a sand-figure that was swept away by a gentle breeze. It dissolved into a storm of mirrordust, dark sparkling sand covered the playing field and remained there in form of a mist.

Shiro: "(sets a card) I set a card face-down. Turn end."

* * *

><p>Serah: "(sadly) Sis… Shiro…"<p>

Hope: "I don't understand, what were they talking about?"

Sazh: "Yeah, fist they like each other, then they say they're mortal enemies, how does that add up?"

Snow: "I think… Erhmmm…. I really don't know what to think."

Serah: "It's complicated. I understand them. It's like they're trying to find out if their close encounter was fate or so chosen by themselves."

Snow: "Fate?"

Serah: "That's right. Lightning has decided her future according to what other needed, then according to her Focus, and finally according to people's will. Shiro has been following a path that was pre-determined by his Comandee's connection to the tale of Half-Heart Maiden. If that's true, then they never met a choice of their own to begin with."

Snow: "And now they're trying to find their own path. And that's the hurricane in their crossroad."

Hope: "I think I get it now. …. Okay, one more time?"

* * *

><p>There was a blue light at the end of the tunnel. It was another large Trans-Gate. This time, Shiro was leading.<p>

Shiro: "Another gate? Is that another step in the rally?"

Lightning: "Just drive through. It's fine."

Shiro: "Alright, then follow me!"

So, Shiro drove through the gate, and Lightning followed…

* * *

><p>Next stop: Sulyya Springs. It is an underground paradise compared to Mah'habara, with clear waterflows and large purewater lakes. Unfortunately, it also sports a bumpy terrain and, what's worse, a fal'Cie.<p>

The place where the Trans-Gate got them was a cave of sorts lightened up by some kind of flourescent moss. But, as said, it is a bumpy terrain, barely suitable for walking, let alone driving. Try imagining their faces when they were driving across it.

Shiro: "This kind of terrain… It's very unstable."

Lightning: "That is Sulyya Spring cavern soil. Dumpy and wet, only the most skilled drivers can trespass over it. (draws) My turn!"

Lightning: SC: 8

Shiro: SC: 3

Lightning: "(looks at her card) _Against Mirrordust Dragon, any card that targets anything on Shiro's side will be instantly used against me. I must be careful. But with this… I just might._ I change Averia, Rider of Etro to Defense mode."

Averia next to her sheated her sword and put her shield up. DEF: 1600

Lightning: "Next, I use the effect of Speed World S. I pay all my Speed counters, and for each one payed, my opponent receives 200 points of damage."

Lightning: SC: 0

A powerful lightning discharge formed at the horn of Queen Storm's hood.

Lightning: "The storm is here!"

She fired the bolt, and Shiro had to endure a serious amount of pain as he got thunder struck.

Shiro. "GHHHHHHHHhhhhh…"

Shiro: LP: 900

* * *

><p>Hope: "Using Speed Lightning at this time? I don't get it, what is the point?"<p>

Sazh: "It's actually a quite smart move."

Hope: "What?"

Sazh: "She's low on her Life points, so she must focus on dealing as much damage as possible. Besides, during the next turn, Mirrordust Dragon will return. And with him, his Infinite Life barrier, which negates all effect damage. It was the smartest thing to do before he shows up again."

Dajh: "Daddy, you sure know a lot."

Sazh: "(scratches head) Well, I guess I picked up a few things lately."

Hope: "You sure didn't mind explaining it. (realizes) Hey, wait a second. (looks at the screen) Lightning just discharged all of her Speed counters, but Shiro only payed 5 of them. If he had payed all of them and powered Mirrordust Dragon to the fullest during his last turn…"

Snow: "Then battle damage would have been greater, and Lightning would have lost."

Hope: "Why do you think he held it back?"

Serah: "He must have been concerned about Atomos rolling about, and a sudden loss at such speed would have inevitably lead to a crash. That would have been awful."

Snow: "True, but I think he had another reason."

Serah: "Really, what is that?"

Snow: "Well…"

Dajh: "Yay, dueling is fun."

Snow: "Hey, exactly. If he had gone an all-out attack, Lightning would have been left with no chance to counterattack. I think he wants to see if Lightning became strong enough to match him. He dared her to try and defeat his strongest combo."

Hope: "Do you think she can do it? Beat Mirrordust?"

Snow: "Only one way to find out. Watch."

* * *

><p>Lightning: <em>"Mirrordust Dragon, undefeated by far… I will… Beat it<em>. (sets) I set these 2 face-down and end my turn."

Shiro: "In that case, it's my…"

Just as he was about to draw his card, the entire area started shaking… violently. It was not the bubpy road anymore, it was something far worse.

Shiro: "What the…"

Lightning: "It's…"

They just came out of the cavern and into the main spring chamber, with a huge underwater lake surrounding the cliffs. Something huge just surfaced: a whale in size of a submarine!

* * *

><p>Hope: "What the…!"<p>

Dajh: "Wohoo, fishy!"

Sazh: "The big guy came out!"

* * *

><p>Lightning: "The fal'Cie Bismarck!"<p>

Shiro: "Another one? A guardian of Pulse?"

As Bismarck ventured underwater and dove down, it produced a massive tidewave. The tsunami was about to imaple the duelists…

Shiro: "Ice Traveler! (focuses ice energy in his hand) Diamond Glacier! (releases it)"

Shiro's apparent magical attack infused with Spirit energy looked like a simple toss of sugardust, but on contact with the incomming wave of water, it was frozen solid like a statue. In order to keep the road clean, Averia lashed her blade…

Lightning: "Colt Bolt Slash!"

… and slashed the created glacier, pulverizing it completely.

But the road was about to get a lot worse, for before them, the road was half broken into small cliff-like isles.

Lightning: "The road was set up when I installed the rally."

Shiro: "We're out of road. The fal'Cie must have flodded it!"

Bismarck then showed it's head (more closely resembling that of a dragon than a whale) surfacing slowly and glared at the duelists.

Shiro: "Is it out to take us out?"

It wailed with a powerful sonar screech, just like a real whale, and simultaneously, it emitted some kind of radar-like ring of light all over the water surface.

Shiro: "Here comes!"

Lightning: "Wait, I don't think it's attacking."

Shiro: "Then what is it doing?"

Another tremor occured, but this one only shook the small portions of land around the water. The lake started to bubble around those spots, and before their very eyes, brand new land emerged.

These new cliffs looked like the rest of the landscape, like illuminant coral reefs. But had you observed the lake from above, you'd see Bismarck actually remodeled the entire area: the new land created a brand new road for the duel, in rough comparison looking like a rocky Hotwheels set, with sharp turns, jumping ramps and even a 360 tunnel.

Shiro: "It made us a road?"

Lightning: "I don't get it, but I won't complain."

King Blizzard and Queen Storm both drove over that road, while Bismarck observed them for a moment before diving underwater again.

* * *

><p>Snow: "That was odd. Why do you think Bismarck remodelled the scene?"<p>

Sazh: "I thought for sure it was gonna eat them."

Hope: "Maybe it wanted to… watch?"

* * *

><p>The new road turned out more smooth than usual, so there were no distractions.<p>

Shiro: "My turn! (draws)"

Shiro: SC: 4

Lightning: SC: 1

Shiro: "During Standby phase, since it's ability has been used, Mirrordust Dragon special summons itself!"

The silver glittering dust that was floating around Shiro's side now gathered again, and in a shining twister, it reunited into the body of Mirrordust Dragon. ATK: 3200/ LV10

Shiro: _"Mirrordust Dragon negates damage effects and effects that targets it, then destroys a card on her side, so against most Trap card tactics won't threaten me right now. However…_ (observes Lightning's side of the field) _She set those cards knowing Mirrordust will return. Perhaps she found a loop-hole in it's effect? If I attack recklessly, she might counter it_. (smiles) _If I don't attack, on the other hand, I might be giving her a chance to try something else. Best way to detect traps is by setting foot._ I initiate Battle phase!"

On that note, Mirrordust howled and turned to faceAveria on Lightning's side.

Shiro: "Mirrordust Dragon, attack Averia, Rider of Etro!"

Mirrordust formed up it's attack form sequence, by narrowing it's wings, stretching it's neck and hardening it's tail, becomming a living ultrasonic arrow. He was aiming at Averia…

Shiro: "A noble battle that one delivered, your avatar."

Lightning: "And like me, it conquers all!"

Shiro: "What?"

Lightning: "I predicted your moves. I reveal the Trap: **Optima Change- Cerberus Formation**!"

Her Trap card revealed it's image: it was that of Bahamut surrounded by a glowing aura that resembled a three-headed dog.

Shiro: "If a card effect activates that targets a card on my side, Mirrordust Dragon can negate it with Mirror Garret."

Lightning: "Good thing my card does not target anything. When Cerberus Formation activates, all monsters of Etro are changed into Attack mode."

On that cue, the once defending Averia drew her sword and pointed it at the incomming Mirrordust.

Averia, Rider of Etro: ATK: 1500

Lightning: "Additionally, all such monsters gain 1000 Attack points until the End phase, including Averia's own effect that gives her two times 400, that means…"

Averia, Rider of Etro: ATK: 2300… 3300!

Shiro: "It's stronger!"

Lightning: "Battle destruction is something… even Mirrordust can't negate! Averia, counterstrike! Colt Bolt Slash!"

Averia jumped off her seat, and swung her blade wildly as Mirrordust approached at high speed. The moment they met, there was a flash-freeze scene in which each monster stood on the opposite sides with their backs turned to each other. One moment later… a shining scratch appeared on Mirrordust's chest, which expanded into an X-shaped wound. With a howl… it exploded.

Shiro: "Gaaaaaaaah!"

Shiro: LP: 800

* * *

><p>Snow: "I don't believe it!"<p>

Sazh: "She took out Mirrordust!"

Hope: "Amazing as usual!"

Serah: "But, doesn't that mean… Shiro…"

* * *

><p>Due to his replacement Comandee being taken out in battle, Shiro briefly felt a great pain in his chest and lost control over King Blizzard. At one point… he drove it off the edge of the road!<p>

When he noticed it, it was too late, and Lightning gasped in shock.

He landed in the water with a splash!

Lightning: "No!"

She only saw bubbled forming, then fading, on water surface.

Lightning: "No… this isn't what I wanted…"

She tried to reach out to him, but it was too late. She could only hang her head as Queen Storm kept on driving on the road. For that moment, she was devastated.

Until…

Something large and shiny emerged from the water: a huge chunk of pointy ice crystal, moving at high speed.

Lightning's eyes widened as she observed the scene: all around that chunk of ice, water was freezing… and Shiro emerged from it's core, landing on the frozen surface like it was solid ground. He was not even mad, he was smiling all the way.

Shiro: "I was never the kind to be taken out so lightly."

Lightning: "But, how did you?"

Shiro: "Trap open: **Mirage Prism**!"

He was riding next to Lightning only a few meters below her level, atop of the water surface that was freezing just before his wheels touched it. The card next to him contained a split-screen image of Diamond Dust Dragon and another unknown dragon on the other end.

Shiro: "When Mirrordust Dragon is destroyed, this card revives Diamond Dust Dragon in his stead."

When the card flashed brilliantly, anothe rlarge shape rose up from the cold water around him. It was not Prismark, for he could not fly. It was Diamond Dust Dragon, who spread it's wings in full glory. ATK: 2300/ LV7

Averia: ATK: 2300

Shiro: "The duel isn't over yet!"

Saying that, Shiro's brand summoned a blue aura around him, and his Dragon.

Lightning: "(smiling) Good thing, because the final round must still be held: your Comandee, and my avatar!"

Saying that, Lightning summoned a similar aura around her, and Averia, only hers was yellow and sparkly.

It was an odd yet powerful sight: Diamond Dust Dragon with the power of ice, and Averia with the power of thunder, glared at each other like both friends and rivals. When their pulsating auras met, the air started shaking.

As soon as both Shiro and Lightning accelerated their speed, the two monsters… they lost their current shape, and turned into something that was easily described as two flashes of light, a blue and a yellow one. In the sky above them, those two clashed, moving at lightning speed and colliding, then retreating and colliding again like a pair of cosmic orbs.

Each colission resulted in a flash equal in strength to a thunderdrum. In this frozen time, one might see the shapes of Diamond Dust and Averia slamming, slashing, clawing, kicking and flaing each other in a tie match.

With their last colission, Diamond Dust Dragon and Averia were caught in a battle grip that included the dragon's hands and Averia's blade, and the impact split the sky above them. As they descended down, an even more destructive power was set loose as they both fell in a double helix formation, producing a trace of a powerful whirlwind each: Diamond dust's twister was blue and full of icy debris, while Averia's was white and full of thundersparks.

It looked like a combat dance of two twisters, a blizzard and a hurricance caught in a deadly union. When they returned to their masters below, the conflict ceased, none of them emerging victorious.

* * *

><p>Snow: "Look at those two go!"<p>

Sazh: "It's only those two now."

Hope: "Yeah, but they have the same attack power."

* * *

><p>Shiro: "Your spirit has gotten stronger."<p>

Lightning: "Thanks, likewise."

Saying that, both of them smiled to each other. They completely forgot the reason for this duel and simply enjoyed clashing forces to show how strong they had become.

Shiro: "It will end soon. (picks two cards) I set these two down. Turn end. (sets)"

At the enterance to another cave, another Trans-Gate was active.

Lightning: "Ready?"

Shiro: "I lead."

Both of them went through the Trans-gate, entering it simultaneously, and vanished in a flash.

* * *

><p>The final destination was it's original location: they emerged back in Oerba.<p>

Hope: "They're back!"

Sazh: "About time they showed up."

The link point was at Oerba's enterance, so they actually rode the same road backwards, now entering the village and heading for the finish line where their friends were waiting.

The sun has started to set in the distance.

Lightning: "Shiro…"

Shiro: "Hm?"

Lightning: "I must thank you. This duel has been the most excited experience to me lately. I now understand how you feel every time you ride alongside King Blizzard."

Shiro: "It's the one and only mean of power I have."

Lightning: "Then… you better keep it."

Shiro: "What?"

Lightning: "I don't want you to abandon that power for anything. I cannot let you feel weak and useless. That is why… You better follow the path you chose for yourself, not mine!"

When she said that, a dry tear flew down her cheek.

Shiro: "Lightning, what…"

Lightning: "It ends in this turn! (draws) I draw!"

Lightning: SC: 2

Shiro: SC: 5

Lightning: "(looks at her card) It's here. I summon **Saber Captain**!"

Her new monster looked a lot like a superior officer of her usual Saber monsters, but this one was wearing a large red cape and his helmet resembled that of a gladiator. It was wielding not one, but two orange . ATK: 1500/ LV4

They were now close enough for the other to see without the help of the screen vision.

Serah: "Another monster…"

Hope: "She can now clearly attack with Averia in a draw battle, then attack directly with Saber Captain."

Serah: "But she won't."

Snow: "Hey yeah, I bet she's saving something special."

And on the duel:

Lightning: "Saber Captain's monster effet activates! By sending this card to the Graveyard, one monster I control obtains all of Saber Captain's original Attack points. I use this effect to buff up Averia's power!"

Saber Captain jumped up, and surrounded itself in a golden aura, eventually becoming this golden energy himself and fusing it's essence with Averia's. The result: Averia was now holding two huge blades, very similar to Saber Captain's tech-swords, and her armor also now resembled that of Captain's, including the golden glow. Her horse gained a similar attribute. ATK: 3800

Lightning: "Now her power surpasses that of Diamond Dust!"

Shiro: "Not quite. I knew you would fall to an Attack point enhancing tactic at this point, so I prepared myself! Trap, activate: (the card flips) **Dragon Core**! When my opponent's monster gains Attack points, I can have one Dragon-type monster gain attack points that is two times that amount!"

Shiro's dragon also gained a powerful aura, and his strength was rising up.

Diamond Dust Dragon: 5300!

Shiro: "Now Diamond Dust Dragon is the stronger one!"

Lightning: "(sadly) You taught me too well. I saw this comming. I'm the one who prepared for your counteract. Trap open! (reveals the card) **Optima Change- Ashura Stance**! It negates the activation and effect of Dragon Core, and since Averia, the Rider of Etro is on my side, your trap is destroyed."

Lightning's activated trap released three lightning bolts that hit and pulverized Shiro's card, reverting Diamon Dust's attack points and decreasing it's aura back to normal.

Diamond Dust Dragon: ATK: 2300

The sight was odd, to see Diamond Dust so overpowered.

Hope: "She has the upper hand again."

Snow: "All she has to do now is attack. And if it hits…"

Serah: "Shiro will loose."

Sazh: "Hey guys… Do you know why we all feel so blue all of the sudden? You know… Like this is the last time we're seeing Shiro?"

Serah: "If Shiro's mind is made up… it probably is. And Lightning knows it."

Indeed, Lightning was trying to supress any tear that might escape her eyes. She made an expression like she usually had: a stern face of a true soldier.

Lightning: "Whatever occurs… I must be strong and endure it. I will prolong this wait no more! (points) Averia! Attack Diamond Dust Dragon!"

Averia galloped forward, eyeing Diamond Dust Dragon who was expecting her with it's claws forward. The warrior lady rushed up, jumped off her seat, and brought it's blade upon the dragon.

There was a mighty flash when the attacks met…

* * *

><p><em>For the attack's duration…<em>

_From their perspective, Shiro and Lightning were standing in front of each other, on a strange place, an astral plane with a white background. It was as if they met inside each other's hearts. They both had their usual garments on, and looked into each other's eyes. The distance between them could have been less than a foot, it could also have been thousands of miles, it didn't matter. They saw each other perfectly._

_Shiro: "So this is it?"_

_Lighnting: "(nods) Yes. The last attack. When it's over, our duel will end."_

_Shiro: "Then what?"_

_Lightning: "Then… I hope you'll heed my words. Shiro… Having you here was one of the highlights in my life. But… I don't want it to burden you any longer."_

_Shiro: "Do you want me gone that badly?"_

_Lightning: "You deserve it, freedom. You fought for it, now you can claim it. I want you to use that device and head back home. Your work here is done."_

_Shiro: "Even if it pains me to say farewell?"_

_Lightning: "More the reason. It pains us both, then. (wipes her eyes, then smiles) It's been fun dueling you. Rest asured, you won't be forgotten."_

_Shiro: "And you have been the opponent I could only dream of."_

_Lightning: "Then you can leave… with a smile, please."_

_Shiro stared the space below his feet for a while, as Lightning hung her head as well._

_Shiro: "I must follow my heart. The half of it, anyway."_

_Lightning: "Don't make it any harder. Please be selfish, for once. When this duel is over, you will see it the same way. I know…"_

_Shiro then opened his eyes…_

_And firmly exclaimed:_

_Shiro: "Not if I have anything to say in it!"_

_Lightning: "What?"_

_Shiro waved his hand like he was putting a stop to something._

_Shiro: "The duel ends… with this! My last Trap!"_

_Behind him, the image of a Trap card emerged. It had the image of a warrior attacking a dummy, unaware it was made of dynamite._

_Shiro: "**Fake Battle**! It cancels battle damage and monster destruction, then deals damage to both of us same as the battle damae I would have taken."_

_Lightning: "With that effect… If you use that, both our Life points will be… No wait."_

_Shiro smirked, then showed his right arm with the Diamond Dust brand on it. It shone up and the spirit of the dragon materialized behind him._

_Lightning: "That's how it is… With Diamond Dust's effect, you gain Life points before taking effect damage, then cut it in half."_

_Shiro: "I follow only the route I decide. A thing I learned and was taught by you. (extends his hand) We go together, right?"_

_Lightning took a deep breath… then his hand._

_Lightning: "Right."_

_When they shook hands, this space faded in a flash…_

* * *

><p>And on the duel area, the mighty attack ended… with a draw. A powerful backburst knocked both monsters backwards, then sent shockwaves all over the place, tremoring both duelist's drives.<p>

Shiro: "GhhhhhhAAAAAAhhhhhh!"

As Diamond Dust Dragon was knocked back, it soon regained consciousness and formed a giant barrier in shape of a snowflake that absorbed most of the shockwaves before fading.

Shiro: LP: 800… 1800… 950

Lightning had a similar experiance, with Averia knocked back at her side. But unlike Shiro, she took the full blow.

Lightning: "AAAAAAAAaaaahhhhhh!"

Lightning: LP: 0/ LOSER

Queen Storm then ceased to move, it's hood opened and a great amount of smoke came out. The entire system shut down, the holograms vanished… and she stopped.

Shiro hit the brakes soon after that, and stopped King Blizzard. He took his helmet off, and watched what Lightning would do. She dismounted Queen Storm, and took her helmet off as well. She looked at Shiro, as silent as a rock. Then she spoke.

Lightning: "Shiro, that was unbelievable. Congrats."

Shiro also dismounted his D-Wheel, then approached her… and that's when Serah, Sazh and the others came by running as well.

Serah: "Lightning!"

Snow: "Sis'!"

When they came by, they were as cross-eyed as grasshoppers.

Hope: "What happened? Who won?"

Shiro: "Well…"

Lightning: "No need for that."

They all looked at Lightning in confusion.

Lightning: "The victor was never important. This whole show was for Shiro only, it's his mind that had to be made up. I decided to make it easy for him."

Serah: "Wait, what are you…?"

Lightning turned around and started walking away slowly.

Lighnting: "You know it the same way, Shiro. Do as you like, irregardless of our desires. I will… I will leave you alone."

Serah: "Sis…"

Sazh: "Wait a sec."

Neither of them were successful in stopping Lightning's movement. She was walking away, away from the sunset on the horizon. She was pacing proudly, but that was odd: she was sad, but she smiled. She felt like she was chocking, but she kept on moving.

Lightning:_ "That's the way things should be. The life in which I drive the wills of others… it's over."_

But just when she tought she got the slip, something unexpected came along: King Blizzard drove by, and stood in her way, halting in front of her. Shiro was behind the wheel.

Lightning: "What, you…?"

Shiro: "(smirking) Could you just… join me for a ride?"

* * *

><p>The following scene takes place about 4 miles north of New Bodhum, at a high position somewhere on the seaside cliffs, barely 30 minutes after the above sentence.<p>

Shiro was driving King Blizzard on this cliff-path, climbing up and higher, with the orange and yellow colors of the sunset brushing across the sky and into his face. Lightning was sitting behind him, holding on to his waist.

He reached his destination, the top of the cliff. That's when he stopped and took his helmet off.

Shiro: "Well, this is the place."

Lightning dismounted the D-wheel, and Shiro did the same afterwards. They both observed the sight before them: a large portion of Pulse was stretching before the peak where they stood. The sight was immense, and the entire New Bodhum, a large amount of the Archylte Steppes, a lot of mountain ranges, the sea and the far away crystalized Cocoon were all embraced into the horizon. Don't forget the colors of the sunset engulfing the sky.

Lightning: "The view here is beautiful."

Shiro: "Yeah. I barely remember to cherish moments such as these. The small things, such as sight. Sunset never seemed prettier to me than here and now."

Lightning: "Is this why you've brought me here? To show me the sunset?"

Shiro took a few steps away while explaining:

Shiro: "Believe it or not, I was puzzling the same problem during our duel. To leave, to stay… To go home or start anew… I was actually prolonging the duel for the sole reason of running away from the answer. But perhaps… (turns towards Lightning) Perhaps I knew the answer all along, but was too frightened to speak it out loud."

Lightning: "You do know I'll take your stay here only as a way of pleasing me. Had the two of us never met, you'd already been gone."

Shiro: "That statement is not incorrect… but impossible. Had the two of us never met, maybe I never would have found the strength to come this far. To see this world saved and at peace."

Lightning: "What are you implying at?"

He looked at the horizon again. The view was breath-taking, sun was already half way down behind the distant line.

Shiro: "You must think of yourself as a burden to me. But have you ever thought I wanted you to be a burden? I'm not starting another quest to find my missing half, you know? I don't wish to abandon my home, but I can't abandon you either."

Lightning: "I don't understand, what do you want from me?"

That is when it occured: Shiro faced Lightning, and took her hand. She gased a little, but not out of fear or shock…

Shiro: "Lightning… There is only one thing I want from you."

To put it simple:

He brought his face closer to her… and touched her lips with his own. She didn't resist.

Behind them, sun had set and revealed a sky full of sparkling stars.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Ending theme: "Kimi Ga Iru Kara" by Sayuri Sugawara, ("Final Fantasy XIII" japanese single)/

(scene artworks being shown as the credits roll…)

(instrumental start: Shiro next to Diamond Dust Dragon…)

(of Shiro being branded by Diamond Dust Dragon on a snowy plane;)  
><em><strong>"Naitatte iin da yo"<br>Kimi ga fui ni**_

_**Sou ittekureta kara**_

(of Lightning witnessing Serah's crystalization…)

_**Nanda ka ureshikute**_

_**Namida ja naku**_

_**Egao ga koboreta**_

(of Lightning and Hope finding Shiro for the first time, entombed in ice)

_**Bukiyou sugiru kotoba de**_

_**Kimi wo kizutsukete shimatta**_

(of Shiro meeting Vanille and Sazh in Palamecia prison cell, and creating Sparkling dust to cheer Vanille up;)

_**Soredemo hanaretari shinai de**_

_**Ima mo kou shite**_

(of Shiro talking to Domick before others in Vallis Media;)

_**Sasae ni natte kureterun da**_

_**Kitto...**_

(sceneshot of Shiro's duel with Milat on the frozen sea, with Frostland Archfiend and Claymech Maximum fighting…)

_**Kanaetai negai**_

_**Kanaetai yume**_

(of Shiro's duel with Brane in Palumpolum, with Diamond Dust Dragon and The Burning Antares on their respective sides)

_**Todoketai**_

_**Omoi subete**_

(of Shiro's duel with Jihl on Palamecia deck…)

_**Shinji tsuzukeru koto ga kiseki wo yonde**_

(of Barthandelus' first appearance aboard Palamecia, fought by Eidolons)

_**Mirai ni**_

_**Tsunagatte yuku yo**_

(of the group witnessing Mirrordust Dragon's birth in the Fifth Ark)

_**Zutto ne, zutto**_

_**Mimamotteite hoshii**_

(of Shiro confronting Rosch and Lapsus Infinitum with Diamond Dust Dragon; Lightning's face in the background)

_**DEAR MY FRIEND.**_

(ultimately, a picture of Shiro and Lightning together, with him putting his arm around her shoulders…)

* * *

><p>Last words:<p>

Thank you all for supporting me. It was a tough journey for me, and I've been putting a lot on my mind in doing it. But in the end, the saga was complete. A great burden was lifted, and I mean it with all my heart: Thank you.

This might be the end of Cold Saga…

But rest asured, it is NOT the end of my activity. I have other stories to write, sequels, prequels, spinoffs, heck, I must introduce the world Shiro came from (that story actually came first, but this one seemed easier). Not to mention exams, tests, models, cardmaking, music picking, songwriting, translating, and so on and so good. Please look forward to other duel stories and other non-duel related projects. I'll sure look forward to your smiling faces. Oh, and I'll also surely survey, read and review anything you guys make. We'll keep in touch. ;)

Here's a little comercial on my next small oneshot project. It's not much, but I feel like making it anyway. It's a surprise. Enjoy.

(COMERCIAL)

A NEW HERO IS COMMING…

… A BRAND NEW STORY DAWNS…

… HOW IT BEGINS?

REMEMBER THIS?

_Serah: "You were not going to give up, were you? Or was that 'I will save this world' talk all just for show? Dare yourself. Sky-High! It's just a phrase a friend told me once."_

_REWIND, LET'S SEE IT AGAIN:_

_Serah: "Dare yourself. Sky-High!"_

ONCE AGAIN:

_Serah: "Sky-high!"_

AGAIN!

_Serah: "Sky-high!"_

**YES!**

HE MADE IT!

HE ASKED FOR A SPIN-OFF…

WE GAVE HIM AN ENTIRE CHAPTER!

SEE HIM SOON IN:

**"Number Wars: A Trip to Bodhum"**

… what came before "Cold Saga"

COMMING SOON!

(a toy robot marches on the screen)

Flint: "….. (looks your way) What is it?"

Okay, him too…

Flint: "Hm? W-wait a sec! We're getting the show done? I must tell everyone! (sirens) Spin-off alert, Spin-off alert! We're getting a spin-off!"

Right… off he went… See you soon then.

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Glory<strong> (Trap, Normal)- Remove 2 face-up Cryonite-type monsters you control from play; you draw 3 cards, and your opponent draws 2 cards from their respective decks.

**L-Nitro Steam Eater** (WATER/ level 2/ Cryionite-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)- Once per turn, you can banish 1 Cryonite-type monster from your hand to select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a Cryonite-type monster. If at least 1 of the other Synchro materials is an "L-Nitro" monster, you can have this card's level become 1.

**L-Nitro Voyager** (WATER/ level 1/ Tuner/ Cryonite-type/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 1600)- Once per turn, if this card is banished: you can banish 1 card from your Graveyard to Special summon this card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, except as Synchro material: banish it. This card cannot be used as Synchro material, except for the Synchro summon of a Cryonite-type monster.

**Prism Garret** (Spell, Normal)- Activate only if you control 1 Dragon-type Synchro monster. Select it; during this turn, the selected monster can attack as many times as the number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field at the time of this card's activation; other monsters you control cannot attack, and the selected monster cannot attack additional times except by this card's effect. Each player can use the effect of "Prism Garret" once during the duel.

**Optima Change- Tactical Avenger** (Trap, Normal)- During this turn, targeted monster loses 1000 ATK during damage calculation only if it battles a Synchro monster with "Etro" in it's name.

**Optima Change- Cerberus Formation** (Trap, Normal)- Change 1 Defense position "Etro" monster you control to Attack position. Until the End phase, that monster gains 1000 ATK.

**Mirage Prism** (Trap, Normal)- Activate one of the following effects: ● If a "Shooting Star Dragon" you control was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, by either battle or your opponent's card effect: Special summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard; ● If a "Mirrordust Dragon" you control was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, by either battle or your opponent's card effect: Special summon 1 "Diamond Dust Dragon" from your Graveyard.

**Saber Captain** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600)- You can send this Attack position monster to the Graveyard to select 1 Attack position monster you control; it gains ATK equal to this card's original ATK until the End phase.

**Dragon Core** (Trap, Normal)- When your opponent activates or resolves a card effect that increases a monster's ATK by a certain amount: select 1 Dragon-type monster you control and increase it's ATK by that amount x2 until the End phase.

**Optima Change- Ashura Stance** (Trap, Counter)- During your turn, if you control a face-up "Etro" monster: negate the activation and effect of your opponent's Trap card and destroy it.

**Fake Battle** (Trap, Normal)- Activate during Damage step only; during that battle, monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and Battle damage is reduced to 0; inflict damage to both players equal to the Battle damage that would have been inflicted by that battle (to either player).


End file.
